


Margilencia

by Romeo714



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, M/M, Magic and shit, Multi, Ocs and shit, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-03-17 08:51:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 39
Words: 172,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romeo714/pseuds/Romeo714
Summary: The time is set in the era of magic and fantasy.





	1. Chapter 1

"Lotheideus!" Said a feminal voice, it belonged to his 'ally'. 

Draossa, she didn't have immense cleavage. Howbeit, that didn't mean she was literally flat. 

One thing about her, an artificial mage. 

He whipped to the being, his beize eyes lock into the being. "What did you do?" 

Concluding from the stress of her tone, he configured something was done.

"You know, this wasn't intent. There's a few bunch of knights who saw me, I circumvented their questions and ran off." 

He rubbed his temples to maintain his unanimous notion. 

"You!" Exclaimed the few knights. 

Talking to them shouldn't be wrong? Right? 

What could Draossa have done that would want the knights to follow? 

"Pardon, constables. I don't wish my friend to be any further rigmarole to you, what is it that induced you to follow her?" He was going to handle the broker for Draossa. 

"She stole my wallet, voice of silver!" The commander pointed his digit inwards the female. 

"..some alibi." He knew Draossa couldn't resist her actuated self to pilfer. 

After Lothe resolutes, he strutted towards Draossa who was defensive of her pocket. 

"?!" It was a matter of seconds for him to retrieve the object from her. 

He returned the material to the commandant. 

"Be glad, woman your friend is receptive." The commandant said astringently to Draossa. 

"Fuck you!" She snarled towards the knight, they snubbed her. 

"We could've knocked their clocks out you know!" She expels her revolting disposition. 

"They weren't very astute." He picked through his other pocket, he swapped the wallet for something else. 

"Huh? I didn't even see it happen." As she was handed the material she pilfered. 

"It remains to be seen." He stated, she shrugged it off. After all, he was her friend. 

"What did you give them, anyway?" Drassoa and Lotheideus pass by the denizens. 

"Death coins." So, he practically imprimatured them of their unknown death? 

"You're joshing, I know it." She was going to make a few silly faces, it didn't make him flinch. 

"Uh.. you're scary." Her shoulders shuddered at the thought of her friend having 'death coins' weren't those like RARE? Except it comes with a price, for a trade , it costs the lives of the knights? 

"I've had months of preparations for our adventures, being heady gets you nowhere." He JUST killed people without them knowing at all? 

"Do you have anymore of those death coins anyway?" She wanders to his hilt, virtually seems he has none. 

"I'll take that as a no." So, he wasted it for the money trade? It's not like it'd serve much use for battle anyway. 

The two step into the weapon shop, he showed a flinty mien. Some recognized him for his wits, skills, toughness and capabilities. 

Other mages recognized the artificial mage is a strong magic user. 

Not very eminent entities, howbeit it wasn't time for becoming noticed. 

Lothedeius never did seem raring for loot. 

On the other hand, she was. 

But she never would trade him for loot, he was like her ONLY friend. 

Howbeit, another figure appeared to be watching from the distance. 

Un-slinging his bow, then pulling out an arrow, firing with poste-haste. 

Without the need to look, Lothe caught it effortlessly. 

"Someone must've listened on our conversation!" Drassoa thought they were going to walk out clean, she presumed that. 

He flung it back to the being, quaintly at the same speed! 

It was counterattacked by the archer's shot again. 

"Not..bad." The archer was bedazzled with this being. 

"You guys are bad, you guys traded death coins with knights!" The archer evinced himself to the two. 

"Quite the hawkshaw, it appears so. What do you want?" The being rushed in Lothe, impeding a dagger under his cloak. 

Once he closed in Lothe, he averted the attack, grabbing the wrist as he twists it. 

An unoccupied hand grabbed onto the knife, bonking the hilt of the weapon against his nose. 

That's gotta be painful. 

"Martial artists.." He grumbled in pain, trying to pick himself to get up. 

He was unable to move due to the snakes teeming him. 

A spell cast by Drassoa. 

Zaemos had his hands up profusely, he didn't want to get bitten by the snakes. 

Conceding to defeat by these two. 

It was an illusory to gull him. 

"I can't seem to beat two people, let alone with well-placed coordination." He wiped the blood off his nose, he was waiting for him to finish it. 

"Get up, I'm not going to kill someone who can't even win." Lothe extended his hand towards Zeamos, he didn't know that there was such bona-fide in this society. 

"Thank you? I mean, I tried to kill you guys. Doesn't that make us enemies?" Zeamos accepted the help from the other, heaving a brow in disbelief. 

"If you were my enemy, I'd have your neck snapped." Well, Martial artists have their kinds of fortes, especially with Lothe and his minatories towards people. 

Could almost give anybody a heart attack with the way how he talks. 

"Jeez.. you hang out with this guy?" His eyes would wander to Drassoa. 

"Yep!" She nodded. 

"You're welcome to join us, we're starting our adventure." Said Lothe, he was showing just a more humane response.

Drassoa was beside Lothe, whilst making their venture. 

Talking shouldn't be a killer, right? 

"We must move faster, I heard reinforcements beckoning other knights to catechize the civilians here." Lothe suddenly moved at blistering speeds. 

"You can say that again!" Drassoa tailed after him, wait the dude heard that from how FAR exactly?! 

"What? Uh.. right, guess I'll.." They had outdistanced him, wondering if that guy was jesting. 

For a few minutes, he heard a pavement of boots trudge from the distance. 

"Excuse me there! Good sir!" Said a knight with jocose.  
Lothe said earlier. 

"Yes?" Zeamos had no choice but to assent, fully facing the being. 

He didn't know their names yet, but they were his friends. 

Sooner or later he might lose sight of them. 

He handed his pouch money to the being. 

"Sorry! I'm in a rush!" Zeamos headed off to find his friends. 

Entering the forest. 

He panted, he exerted such vim. 

"What took you so long?" Drassoa questioned Zeamos. 

"What took me forever?! I thought you guys were messing with me earlier! How did your friend hear that FAR? That isn't even achievable!" Zeamos was going to strut towards the two, he had raised his tone. 

"Elucidating it to you would've dissipated time." Lothe jived to the being. 

"..silver tongued devil." He had to undergo something with the consequences, these two were able to circumvent it. 

"I'm Lotheideus, and this is Drassoa. I know your name, it's Zeamos." The mention of his name made him recoil, first he proves the impossible possible. 

And knows MY NAME? 

WHAT THE GODS?! 

"Right." How did nobody know of these two at all? This guy has done quite a few things average men cannot do alone. 

"So? You two waited for me because you noticed I was gone?" He asked, wondering if they had forbearance with him. 

"I was cognizant you were in disbelief. So, I waited." He had those sharp-witted responses. 

"Yeah, you're right. So, are we gonna get a move on before they catch up?" Zeamos threw a thumb over to his shoulder, to the civilization behind him. 

"They'll need to fathom each area, we have plenty of time." As Lothe would casually trek off with Drassoa. 

He followed the two, demurrally. 

Guess his introduction didn't matter, this guy was incredible howbeit.

There would be nonesuch to starting up a logomachy with this entity.

You ever wonder, how did Drassoa ever stumble upon an entity like this? 

Correct? 

That can be saved for another time, it doesn't sound like it'll serve pivotalness to this chapter. 

Pausing their tracks, it looked like one of those zany characters. 

Solve the riddle and you get a pass? 

The goblin stood before the trio, fortifying this bridge of his. 

"I have a riddle for you three. If you wish to continue adventuring, then--" The goblin was grabbed by the throat. 

Being done by Lothe. 

"What are you doing?! Let the poor gobbie go!" Zeamos thought it was wrong of him to do something like that. 

"I'm giving people a free pass, should we fritter our time with noncore conundrums?" Even he grew tired of these entities existing, instead of following what every character would do. 

He would do the antipode of it. 

"He is being pragmatic. Zeamos, it kind of saves our brains." Drassoa would butt in. 

"So, what? You're going to kill him in cold blood like what you did to those knights earlier?" He expels pathos towards Lothe. 

"Okay! Okay! I won't make riddles!" The goblin saw the look in his eyes, he didn't think there was such flintiness existing in this being. 

Released from the throat.

"Huh..?" Zeamos was befuddled, he didn't get why the goblin suddenly conceded to defeat. 

"Good." He used athleticism to get over the bridge. 

Drassoa couldn't do such things, so she walked on the bridge as well. 

Zeamos would paused to the goblin. 

"Your friend's got a grip." There were visible marks on his neck, Zeamos shot up in an addled mien. 

"It's his forte, expediency! I'm addled with how he does that. Sorry for what he did there, he doesn't seem to care about solving conundrums." Zeamos was going to cover for his friend, well, even if he knew little about him. 

Maybe he was wrong about misjudging his methods? 

Lothe did think outside the box, he didn't have to solve the riddle. 

"The look your friend gave me. It was bloodcurdling." The goblin finally stood, making gestures with his hands to usher the other to follow his friends. 

"I..don't exactly know what's going on through his noggin." Zeamos avowed it, heading off to follow his friends briefly. 

Once seeing the being again, they were huddled over a felled tree. 

He was standing blindly at whatever was out at the open, Lothe wedged his arm over the gap. 

Gravitating him downwards, he was about to show jaundice. 

Until he was zipped after seeing a few dark elves trudging by. 

"..those, tattered. Charcoal skinned, entities. Aren't they like killing machines?" Zeamos asked the other. 

"It's overt, we were almost caught. But, Lothe saved the day." Drassoa said in a quiet tone to circumvent being seen. 

"You heard that, sister?" Great, Zeamos just had to ask. 

One of the dark elves glanced over a shoulder, analyzing the environment. 

Quaint. 

"Come on, brother. It could've been anything." The dark elf reminded the other. 

Shrugging it off, the four dark elves would continue. 

"I'm sorry." Drassoa apologized to Lothe. 

"What are you apologizing for? You've done nothing wrong." Lothe maneuvered over the tree. 

"Thank you." She tailed after him, huh, it was starting to make sense to Zeamos. 

Of course the girl wouldn't like him, she seems to be drawn towards Lothe than him. 

"..I wish I had someone." He murmured to himself. 

"In time." Lothe remarked to Zeamos. 

Lothe froze his tracks, what they saw could've been some falsity. 

ANY DARK ELF would've heard them. 

And seen them! 

"What are you standing like a statue for? I thought we were here for adventure!? Can you hear me-" Appearing to be indiscernible to Zeamos. 

"Ack!" Cold steel cutting against his appendages, a few entities unveil themselves. 

They were the dark elves from earlier. 

"Quaint, this one didn't adhere." The one from the west pointed out for the other elves. 

Into Lotheideus! 

Getting into a martial arts stance, his fist delivered a swerving fist into the invisible being's chin. 

His heel struck into the shin of the one nigh to him. 

Drassoa fired lightning bolts inwards the dark elf mounted on a tree branch. 

"Heh.." The dark elf didn't try recoiling, once it contacted onto her. 

Unscathed from the blast, howbeit the part of the tree had been felled. 

Due to the magic lightning she fired. 

"Hey! I've got a few elemental arrows! How about you come at me!" Zeamos made the fourth one rush inwards him, he fired an arrow inwards the head of the being. 

"You tomfoo--" Sure, they might've been immune to elemental things. 

Punic faith.

Those were regular arrows. 

"Agh.." The dark elf pulled out the arrow from his head, hissing in pain. 

"Did you really believe me?" Zeamos cocked a brow, sounded like he was sanguine. 

Dark elves were known for even surviving things that could even kill monsters. 

Vital fluids blotched the steel-tip bolt. 

"Fool! Do you really think wind will work?" The dark elf Drassoa had a conceitful tongue. 

She created wind to round the being. 

"I can't say the same for your lungs." It constructed itself into a whirlwind, she was indeed crafty. 

It waned to the point of the being falling in defeat. 

The dark elf barred his arms in a boxer's stance, lowering his right arm. 

Attacked at his temple into the left. 

By Lothe. 

"Brother get him from--" The other one was aiming to bear hug him. 

Grabbed by the upper breast plate, and onto the hilt. 

Turning his own wrist as he faced the opposite side, gravitating him downwards the ground to perform a judo move. 

Caught by the pony tail, forced forward to his knee. 

Lothe made sure his damage was devastating. 

One of the dark elves recuperate. 

Turning oneself invisible, bear hugging him from behind. 

The muscular being lowered his back horizontally whilst holding onto the arms. 

It threw the being off of him. 

Atop him now. 

He threw a fury of fists into the being. 

Throwing a dagger inwards Lothe, it eventuated.

Except it was caught in his teeth, this was the first time a dark elf ever saw something this astounding. 

He motioned his head to the other side, the dagger thrown at speeds inwards the elf. 

"Heh.. I'll just perdure that--" The dark elf was undermining his foe, he hit the liver. 

"Bloody.. that's a delicate area." 

To finish the one he was atop, he socked him against the throat. 

Heavily to finish him off. 

Trudging inwards the being as he elbowed her or him into the jaw. 

"You.. started yourselves a truculent--" One of the dark elves were chained up against a tree, bapped against the skull to knock him out. 

"Superstitions, tell me about it?" Zeamos tried to lighten the ambience. 

Having a few bruises on his cheek and a cut on the shin. 

The dustup with that dark elf was tough for Zeamos. 

While Lothe wasn't scathed from his battle with the dark elf. 

"How.. how in the Nine realms are you unscathed?" Weren't battles always about endeavors? This guy singly took two dark elves on his own. 

"Fighting dark elves are indeed almost suicide! But, just how?" He was going to continue, it would make sense for Drassoa to appear fine and unharmed. 

She used certain magic to her expediency. 

"Skill." Lothe riposted to the other. 

How could someone attain that level of skill?

He's hardly even known this guy! 

What's his big secret? 

"Should we kill them?" Drassoa asked Lotheideus. 

"No, don't disremember what dark elves can do." That made her snap to her senses. 

"They can see their dead brethren, right! I got that!" 

The one she had taken down arose his ground. 

"Huh..?Sister? Brothers?! You ingrates!" The being impetuously forwards to Lothe. 

He elbowed the being into the throat, to stun him. 

Grabbing him at the back of the head as he gravitated him downwards the soil. 

A punch into the temples! 

"That win isn't yours, I beat that dark elf." Drassoa interposed, she wanted to point out that was her win. Not his. 

"Did you expect me to do zilch?" He riposted, he had a fairly good point there. 

"You got me there." She adhered anyway, while the trio would continuously press forward. 

An hour later. 

The lair of the dark elves.

The dark elves were being patched up after the fight with the three they encountered. 

Aliewien was helping with the bruises and damage adorning on the dark elves. 

"I'm telling you, nonesuch! You eejit! We had a fight with each other." Gwaressa didn't want to unravel any weaknesses. 

Apparently, they've lost a fight to beings they challenged a fight to. 

"It sounds disparate from your encounter with these aggregated entities." Another dark elf stepped into the scene. 

Slightly muscular, an orb unveils the images of the beings and what transpired to them earlier. 

"Seems like the hooded one you two an importunate time." Nomabwyn snickered, seeing how they lost was satisfying to him. 

"He appears to be the standout in that lamentable group of theirs." 

Poof!

The orb popped, that entity was quaint among that group. 

These dark elves didn't know why they couldn't stand a chance against him. 

They practically had TWO! Against him! 

"You four will need more training, after all. You wouldn't want to disappoint Father!" He said sardonically, with resentment blotched on their faces at him. 

"He didn't use magic, that's one thing. Have you tried to do that?" Aliewien reminded the four, that popped into their heads. Taking him in close quarters was a death threat, for sure. 

Would that work? 

At all? 

Meanwhile to the trio. 

Sitting in a den to rest, Zeamos was sharpening his knife with a rock. 

Eyeing on Lothe, who was meditating plus, levitating while doing it. 

Drassoa was next to Lothe, fast asleep. 

Zeamos was still awake, Lothe wasn't asleep, just meditating. 

GENIUS. 

"I..I have to concede. I felt contrite for attacking you guys, I thought you guys were really, really bad dudes. It turns out my theory was faulty, just people who aren't well known." He spoke through forthrightness. 

"Guess, that makes us friends? Right? I know, you only talk to Drassoa more than me. I'm not much, but hey, I'm not that skilled like you. I'm more on the trying to keep myself alive." Like a contemplative, he was talking to the being who didn't dare move his lips the slightest. 

"Huh-" Properly sitting on her side, Drassoa saw the being level himself to the ground. 

'I think I should test, just how skilled he is.' Zeamos wanted to prove his theory whether if this being was THAT good. 

He leveled into Lothe, to his surprise. 

The dagger was stuck into the den's material. 

He eluded that without bothering to peek at all? 

Drassoa plopped herself against Lothe. 

Zeamos distanced himself from the two, resting to his own side. 

His temples would slowly accept the darkness welcoming it. 

He saw Lothe standing before him. 

His shadow towered over the being. 

"Should I try talking to you? You're nothing but an illusory of my mind." Zeamos dropped his hood, he too wore a hood. 

His elf ears appear striking. 

"Am I?" He jived to the other. 

"Wait.. you're in my mind, Lothe? That's what meditating does, I think I should do it more oftimes." He asked, he didn't act appalled because of this, he was getting attuned to this oddness of Lothe's. 

"Yes. I don't care for your mistrust of me, all that matters is that we're on the same side." He was mentally and physically aware of Zeamos' notion of him was. 

"I didn't think you would've said this to me." He sounded placated of this being's presence. 

"Because I wouldn't." Lothe jived to the other. 

"Do you trust me?" Zeamos wanted to glean off him. 

"No, not until you've proven something you can do." SO he had to earn his trust then? 

"But what do you want me to do?" He was a little inquisitive of this being's answer. 

"Time will tell." Lothe slowly became evanescent, mystifying his question, it shall linger from what he needs to do. 

"..this will have me dawdling, hey, at least he doesn't brood over a building." He sat on the imaginary world of his, his body lay on the floor. 

Pristine and unsullied. 

Thoughts and emotions would move in perpetuity in this world of his. 

The next day. 

He almost succumbed into sleep, he opened his temples. 

His dagger wasn't where it once was, nor the two. 

"Morning!" He waved to the two, who were doing exercises. 

Those kinds of exercises, weren't in his level. 

Callisthenics advanced level. 

"Aren't we gonna like get a move on?" He asked the two, who were concerted to working out. 

"A push up that requires explosiveness to tap one's toes. Gods, do they train like this oftimes?" He didn't know much of what callisthenics were at all. 

He was actuated to joining, but he started with basic push ups. 

Feeling a pang of chagrin due to the fact even a girl can do these push ups like it's nothing. 

He fixated onto the two, using each other like friggin' human flags. 

He faceplanted to the ground, surprised by something like that! 

After their workout, the two don't even break a sweat. 

Zeamos wiped off his sweat with his durables.

"Uh, what do you guys call that?" He pointed at them, curiosity killed the cat. 

"Callisthenics, we do this everyday." The two say at the same time it almost scared Zeamos. 

He was an elf, sure he can do amazing things. 

Those things he saw, his body wasn't at that kind of level of fitness. 

Spotting three horses. 

He was about to say something, until it was toiled by Drassoa. 

"We found three horses earlier, while you were still asleep." 

"Thanks for debriefing, I am so thankful." He said sardonically, making Drassoa higgledy-piggledy. 

"Was it something I said?" She wandered to Lothe if he had an answer. 

"I wouldn't know, just give him space. " He heads nigh to the horses. 

He didn't hop on, while Drassoa mounted on hers. 

Judging from yesterday's assessment, this being didn't need a damn horse. 

Zeamos hopped on his horse, he had his things with him. 

Everything in place! 

Including his head. 

While making their way, the horses froze on spot. 

Being told to halt, there was two paths. 

"Good news, we can take the left path to an easy path. Except it'll take three days, howbeit. The right side has giant spiders, but offers a quicker shortcut to get into a civilization. We could use the supplies. The things here in this forest are unsound." He limned it out for the two, they were deciding on what path they should take. 

I mean, what's wrong with fighting a bunch of giant spiders? 

"I say we take the right side." Drassoa thought it was better to take it despite the risks. 

"Yeah..uh." Zeamos looked at the environment around them, definitely would be better to stay alive. 

Right? 

"Cogent with that." 

Adhering to take the right side, the trio take on a narrow path. 

Zeamos felt that ominous vibe here. 

Like something bad was going to transpire any MOMENT! 

He didn't want to hex this. 

"Spiders!" Zeamos suddenly said, pointing to the creatures crawling throughout their environment. 

Too bad that portending didn't mean anything, Lothe was practically ahead of time with that being. 

Drassoa casts a fire spell inwards the creature, due to it shooting its webbing inwards at them. 

Turning it into cinder and ashes! 

Unslinging his bow, he readied his arrow to fire inwards a spider. 

Deflected due to its tough armor. 

It's pissed off. 

Crap. 

Whilst Lothe was atop another spider, thrusting his fist through its supplier of webbing. 

Ectoplasm blotched on his arm, swiping a palm over one of its legs to chop it clean off. 

'He removed its armor before striking like how I did. I think, I've got myself a sticky arrow!' He observed Lothe who used his sharp wits in this. 

Too late, he was adorned by the smaller ones but were medium sized. 

Terrifying if you were soiled by such creatures, right? 

Was this going to be Zeamos' end? 

No. 

Lothe drop kicked him against one of the medium spiders. 

To send the creatures flying in sorts of directions, Zeamos felt his strength. 

He hits hard for sure, even with little effort. 

He was thankful for that, save. 

"Don't think, act." Lothe reminded the other, returning to where he was with the spider he needed to put a kibosh to.


	2. The spider does not spin a web, Lothe spins the web.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How tall is Lotheideus? 6'7, he's very muscular it shows a point where people who are quills just would run away without bothering to pick a fight. Drassoa is 6'5, she's not freakish muscular just the nuances of her shape and size. She might not have boob size, she's got quite the callipygian! (Attractive buttocks) While Olirdira has both, her height is 6'3 and Zeamos is 6'3 in a half.

"Huh?" Leaping over the archer, Lothe nabbed something from his quiver. 

"Hey man! I need that!" Zeamos exclaimed, he needed every arrow to survive this endeavor. 

The arrow thrown inwards a spider's mouth at impressive speeds, causing it to flip itself upside-down. Dead.

A bigger armored spider confronted Lothe. 

Drassoa used her strong magic to create pikes off the earth. 

Putting quite the number on a few giant spiders. Impaled more than expected. 

The tendrils of the bigger spider caught Lothe by the shoulders, carrying him.

He let it transpire due to it being part of his plan. 

Both arms arose from the gap between, elbows gravitate on the tendrils to snap them. 

I mean, he didn't even try moving at all when the spider had it in its hands. So, literally his idea. 

Both legs swerve to strike against the face and the visible flesh. 

"HISS!!" It attempted to grab him, it missed. He rolled under it to trip it. 

Standing at its rear edge, grabbing its legs as he placed his heel against its tukus. 

Pulling its legs out like twigs. 

Getting atop it to its head, elbowing it on the skull to give a satisfying finisher to its head. 

Zeamos fired arrows continuously at the one aiming at him. 

It didn't seem to be working, he rushed in forward as he mimicked one of the things Lothe did. 

Piercing his arrow under the chin of the creature, ectoplasm would trickle down to his face. 

Easy, and effective. 

Minor dilemma, it was egregious having to feel that disgusting substance cover you. 

He pushed the hefty thing over to the smaller ones to crush them. 

And it did. 

"Spider-men." Drassoa rose an elbow to bonk a humanoid spider into the teeth, it surely was devastating to keep it on the ground. 

Lothe kicked one against the spine, whilst using an explosive kick across its jaw. 

One tried to swipe a giant fist behind Lothe, he ducked to elude the attack as he grabbed the wrist. 

Twisting it as he delivered a kung fu kick into his torso. 

"Tell me about it." Huh, when does he ever make a line during a fight? 

He rose his hands at the same time, the first one to counter the wrist. Whilst the other one to tap against the bicep. 

Striking under its chin then a kick into the sternum. 

Drassoa and Lothe quaintly grabbed the same spider humanoid as they forward him inwards their own eggs. 

"Good one! Up top!" Drassoa rose her hand upwards Lothe, he satisfied her with a requited high five. 

"Gods.." Zeamos was teemed by two humanoid spider beings. 

Even trying to get near it, it eluded his hands like freeflow. 

It crept a grin, its fangs bear as it sunk its teeth into his hand. 

Injecting an extremely poisonous substance into him. 

Drassoa hooked her arm horizontally behind the being's throat, whilst her digits against her forearm. Pressing her digits against the back of its head into her arm to choke it. 

While Lothe sunk his teeth into the bores, sucking up the poison as the last humanoid spider had its mouth open inwards at the two. 

He spat the poison inwards the gaping mouth, feeding it. 

It's own medicine. 

Appearing that they weren't immune to their own poison? 

It collapsed to the ground skunked by Lothe with no questions. 

"The.. poison's gone! For a second I thought we were gonna have to concoct a cure!" Zeamos sounded revivified, he thought he would lose consciousness at that instant. 

"That's asinine." Lothe thought it was unnecessary to create something with the lack of materials. 

"What about the Queen?!" He suddenly brought up, Zeamos needed to prepare. 

Drassoa sniggered at the other. 

"What's so funny, Drassoa?" He didn't get why there was a need to laugh. 

"The Queen isn't here." Lothe turned to the opposite side, making him open his mouth. 

Scruples. 

He chose not to question Lothe. 

But realism slapped Zeamos. 

"So.. where is the Queen?" He knew Lothe would've known that. 

"Several miles behind." This was quaintly correct to his theories. 

The sunset lit over them, its light shone in perpetuity. 

The trio walk over the carcasses of spider beings. 

"So, first, we become mortal enemies with Dark elves. I daresay, we could become enemies with the Queen of Spiders? No?" He was faultless with his point, this was the upper part of her base. 

If they went deeper, they could've pulled a nerve. 

"So?" How exactly does Lothe pull off the whole badass attitude and capabilities? 

"A.." Zeamos didn't have any good comebacks, he zipped his lips together. 

After getting beyond the piles of spiders, he froze to what he saw. 

Astonished by the beatuous civilization he sees before him. 

Roses, flowers were mounted on vases. Through balconies, this civilization had that specific them and it was flowers. 

Kids, adults, dressed in costumes for their civilization. 

Infrastructures were magnificent, buildings were unbelievable. 

Howbeit, they weren't here to celebrate such things. 

They've already cultivated enemies of their own, still, it wouldn't hurt to try being outgoing with people. 

Heck! Zeamos could find himself a lady even! Except, he would seem like a skirt-chaser if he did something like that. 

He preferred to revere space of anybody. 

The tiles, streets had beautiful murals covering the ground. 

Such a boisterous town, Lothe and Drassoa went off to spend time touring this civilization. 

Zeamos was about to call them, except he saw something at the corner of his eye. 

A vivacious being, he had his jaw dropped to the shape of hers. 

Voluptuous breasts, a callipygian, those were the traits not even Drassoa had. 

Except the chick can kick your ass without magic. 

He's seen her take out a spider humanoid before!

The woman noticed him looking, he averted gaze with the other. 

"Oh! Sorry, is there something you need?" She asked decorously, she had that royal accent. 

She must be a princess! 

"Sorry, it's just I don't normally see women." His remark made her giggle. 

"You're new here, aren't you?" She trudges up to him, making his heart pang. 

"Who? Me? To be forthright. I might be or might not." He said in sanguine. 

He didn't want to mess this one up! He's actually talking to a woman! 

"Well, shall we tour then? Oh, wait! I forgot to tell you my name. It's Olirdira!" She bowed, revering the other's presence. 

"It's Zeamos." He bowed, she rose her hands profusely. 

"No! No! Don't bow. It's just something I don't seem alien of doing!" She didn't want to give away her position, so she reminded him in a sweet tone. 

"Well, I'm doing the same. You see." He unhooded himself to unravel his elf ears, she looked bedazzled. 

"An elf? Yowzers!" She commented. 

"Now then, shall we get on with the show?" Her cherry lipstick was amazing to stare at. 

Amber eyes looking into his dingy eyes. 

He nodded, they began their venture to explore this civilization. 

He was revivified! He never had this feeling. 

At an open dancing area. 

Olirdira lead him inwards the dance. 

The two were dancing like a romantic couple, but he angled away. 

"Really? How about freestyle?" He suggested, she didn't know what this 'freestyle' was. 

"You dance however you want!" He would make it easier on her part. 

"Hey there beautiful! How about you forsake that little man? For someone big like me?" Ugh, that comment made the princess shudder. 

"How about no?" Zeamos would really want to kick their tukuses like how Lothe would. 

Lothe would eat these guys for breakfast. 

But what about Zeamos? 

He couldn't draw out his bow for sure, it shows a quivering attitude. 

"You wanna dustup with us? Don't ya?" These were average men, maybe his elf strength could have the advantage. 

Until the men suddenly danced like this was a dancing competition. 

"I got a plan, follow my lead." He whispered to Olirdira. 

He knew how to dance, using 'freestyle' dancing to intimidate these men. 

"Ughk--" The first man was pacing backwards, clasping his own clothing. 

Falling in defeat from this man's style. 

'At least this saved my energy. Whew.' Zeamos thought. 

"That the best you got? How about this!" The men began to undress themselves, dancing in a queer way. 

'I need to use something.' He thought, trying to concoct an idea. 

"Get ready for our ultimum!" Zeamos had to be confident about something, he started dancing with his elf strength. Using moves that would make the men collapse in the ground with miens of orgasms on their faces. 

"He's too good. Hng!" Moaning in their own downfall. 

"That was fun!" Olirdira says to him. 

"Huh.. oh no. We have to hide, right now!" She suddenly rushed him elsewhere into the alleyways. 

To circumvent being followed by those knights. 

These knights looked different from the ones he seen last time. 

"My sweet darling! Where are you! Does my love not compel you?" The one who was unveiled had that look, one of those creepers. 

"Who's that supposed to be?" Zeamos whispered to Olirdira. 

"Forced arrangement. I swear, Father doesn't let me be free to choose my own." She said in a seethed tone. 

Sounds like this guy wasn't on her favorite list. 

"And he's a womanizer. Can you believe THAT?" She was trying to hinge her voice, not wanting them to be found. 

"I got an idea." He unslings his bow as he pulled out an arrow, firing it inwards somewhere the arrow won't be overt. 

Then. 

KRANG!

Hitting a trash can. 

The two would start off running, she was relieved to have someone like this by her side. 

It was an astute ruse to make those knights follow after the noise. 

"My darling!" Tryviel was extending his hand towards a cat, clearly someone else had done this. 

One of the knights had an arrow in their hands. 

Evincing someone did this, but who? 

Meanwhile to Drassoa and Lothe. 

"You think Zeamos is fine on his own? He kind of seems like the everyday guy who'd get killed in a fight." Drassoa questioned, wondering if he had any solicitous thoughts of Zeamos. 

"He'll be fine, what trouble can he cause for someone at that level?-- wait.. he did." He heard something, except that was indiscernible to Drassoa. 

Especially he fixated onto the distance, seeing him vamoose with a woman? 

"How?" Drassoa asked, wanting to know just how could he cause trouble in a town already? 

"He's with a princess. It's better we let him underway his quandary." He whipped to the other, having a clean-cut answer. 

"A princess. So, are they being chased by those atypical louts?" She was snickering at her own notion of what princesses were. 

"Yes." His response made her choke, coughing abruptly a few times. 

"You're serious? I can't believe I just gave a prognostication!" She exhaled to catch her breath. 

"You wanna fight me, eh mate? I'll fight ya!" A drunken dwarf had his hands barred like a boxer. 

He jumped towards Drassoa, assuming she was a guy due to the lack of size. 

Then her leg rose upwards, striking her foot against his head to give a concussion to him. 

A child saw how the woman instantaneously defeat him. 

She wasn't skilled as Lothe was, that was for sure. 

She was trying to equilibrate, it's not all the time magic should be relied on. 

The two would leave the scene, crudely. 

If they were to bring him, it would be kenspeckle to other people. 

Misconstruing them would be easy to see so, by not bringing the dwarf was an easier recourse. 

There was a dwarf who was searching for his friend, passing by the two taller beings. 

"Agh! Bloody! Why you gotta fall asleep on the ground again?!" He presumed that, dwarves were known for drinking ale. 

After leaving the two dwarves. 

Drassoa saw something, it was for couples only. 

Averting her gaze from it instantly, she had er.. well, what can you say? 

The only person you're always with does oftimes become the person you fall for. 

"Come back HERE!" Said a threatening tone to the two who were running away, being chased by a number of knights. 

"By mishap, our friend Zeamos... brought his bedlam of a problem." Drassoa lifts a brow. 

Zeamos saw his friend, Lothe. 

The two quickly hamper themselves behind the muscular being. 

Tryviel recoiled at the sight of the being. 

He would get himself pummeled by this being. 

"Get lost." Not even Drassoa could see him move, he was behind the being that almost gave him a heart attack. 

He merely glanced from a shoulder at the knights who ran away with poste-haste. 

He didn't even have to lay a finger on them. 

"Zeamos, you brought a princess. Return her where she should be." Lothe sounded like he was demanding. 

WOAH easy there! 

"Sorry, it's that I can't!" Zeamos rose his hands in defense profusely to the other. 

".." Of course, Lothe was expecting an answer. 

"You see, that guy you scared shitless was the guy she was forced to marry!" He pointed to the body that was prostrated on the ground. 

"Do you let your schlong do the talking?" He jived to the other. 

"Shut up!" Zeamos barked towards the other. 

"She's a good person! You know, someone I can really connect with. Even at the beginning." He pointed towards her, seeing his adamantine glare on the two. 

He didn't look and appear amused. 

"Does your tongue continue to tell yourself punic faith? What makes you presume an easy trust with her?" Lothe didn't even bother asking what kind of person she was, he aimed if she was 'trustworthy'. 

You can't trust everyone you meet. 

"I trust him! And he trusts me!" Olirdira interjected in this conversation. 

"And what do you propose we do?You're a princess, surely the 'king' would tell his knights to ascertain your whereabouts." Drassoa was on Lothe's side, this was getting a little arduous. 

Wasn't there something Zeamos could do for him to outwit this? 

Lotheideus folds his arms under his chest, whipping to the opposite side. 

"Wait!" Olirdira called out to Lothe, wanting to speak through reason. 

"We could ask the 'King' to unfetter me!" She tapped him against his shoulder, Zeamos was getting a little panicky to what Lothe might do. 

You don't know what that guy could do! He eats dark elves for break fast! And spider humanoids! 

"The castle is two miles from here! We could make the trip--" About that, there was a minor dilemma. 

Zeamos was going to insert himself in the conversation. 

"We kind of had to leave our horses, because they couldn't make it through the path we went through." He said. 

Was Lothe going to do another impossible before them? 

He already knew where the castle was, so her information was 

Drassoa hooked herself around the muscular being, he in one step he jumped at nonviable HEIGHTS! 

It only took one jump for him to get to the castle. 

"A..." Mind-boggling! It's a miracle to have someone like that on their side. 

"Your friend should've brought us with him." Olirdira avowed something like that. 

"Believe me, he wouldn't. He thinks I can configure things out on my own." He thought of Lothe like a true killing machine. 

Have you ever seen any entity reach a level like that?! 

Something was softly-glowing in Olirdira's pocket. She recollected it, it was her teleporter. 

She face palmed, of course, she wouldn't go out through a forest like a dolt. 

"Of course, I've a teleporter. Take my hand." She gently extended her hand towards Zeamos, after he grabbed onto it. 

POOF! 

The two teleported somewhere high, she needed to fix that teleporter. 

"!" Of course, they couldn't perceive was was below them. 

Until they were saved by soft wind drifting them slowly to the ground. 

"Whew!" And of course, who uses magic in the trio? 

The castle had a theme of flowers, multigated from head to toe of its structure. 

Howbeit, the two were surrounded by knights. 

Once the princess was discernible to one of the knights. 

"These usurpers! The princess!" Exclaimed one of the knights. 

"I don't have time for this." 

In matter of seconds, blinding speeds to quench these foes with his martial arts at an instant. 

"That escalated quickly." Drassoa and Zeamos were ready for fighting, except none of them could see him move. 

"I don't fritter my time with twaddle men." Now that was a little savage, don't you think? 

He eliminated a high number of knights like they were gnats. 

"I er.. was about to tell them.. nevermind." Olirdira's blood froze, this being was slightly terrifying. 

It's no wonder Zeamos never questioned him! 

"Le-t them in! I don't want to deal with that monster!" The commander admonished his men, drawing the bridge downwards for Lothe. 

Who didn't even have to do a damn thing except strut silently towards the gate. 

They didn't want to hit the nerve with Lothe. 

The commander was rushing into the castle, sweating due to what he saw. 

Not even his archers or crossbowmen stood a chance. 

He panted, kneeling before the bearded man. 

Trying to catch his breath. 

"Your, your highness! There's a monster who wiped out our men!" He suddenly sputtered to him. 

The king wiped off the substances smeared on his senile face. 

"Yes, arm the knights!" He praised him. 

"Arm? That monste--" The doors were gravitated to the tiles, walking atop it calmly.

The commander hid himself behind the throne, the king saw the look in the being's eyes. 

"That's him!" The commander squeaked like a girl. 

"...what do you want?" The King stood up, walking up to the being. 

Trying to maintain his fear. 

"Father!" Spoke out a familiar voice to him, it was Olirdira and the other two. 

"Have you come to return my daughter? Hero?" He thought that there was nothing to fear. 

"Father..no, I've come to ask you to unfetter me from this castle. Permanently." She spoke up for Lothe, why, because he didn't want to waste his tongue on someone like a king. 

"Let your daughter go." Lothe interjected, making the father cogent to letting her go. 

Seeing how he easily made his commander soil his pants must mean he was a warrior of some sort. 

"Of course! You're free to go." He pulled against his collar, trying to placate all the sweating he's making. 

"Thank you Father!" Olirdira skipped towards the old man, hugging him briefly then following after the group. 

"Wait! Warrior!" He called out to the big being, who paused his tracks. 

Only part of him turned to him. 

"Who..are you?" He asked, slightly inquisitive. 

"Nobody." He jived, he didn't like giving out his name to anybody. 

The King wasn't going to be a rigmarole to that being, letting him follow after his teammates. 

The group left the castle, unbothered. 

Somewhere nigh a lake. 

"Gnh!" 

"Unh!" 

Zeamos and Drassoa, he couldn't even land a hit on a girl. He was voracious to gain skills like those two.

This inept fighter needed to have some knowledge of hand to hand combat. 

"You can't expect to fight a small number if you fight like a 'princess'." Drassoa tripped the other over. 

"How come I can't levitate like you?!" Olirdira saw the way how he meditated, he didn't even open his lips to answer. 

It was overt, simply she didn't meditate as much as he did. 

"I guess, I better start from beginning to end to get there, right?" She knew he wasn't going to talk, when one meditates. 

The one mustn't speak. 

"Dammit!" Zeamos threw a left hook, it was eluded easily. 

"You disremember to move your hips to add force." She reminded him, he threw a kick from under. 

Both hands box to defend her lower area, then delivering a few hard punches into his rib cage. 

"Ack!" He didn't think she actually hits hard. 

He was addlepated to what was transpiring here. 

"Huh.." Olirdira was watching the dustup. 

She mimicked Drassoa's movement, she was easily catching up compared to Zeamos. 

I mean, a chick who has accelerated memory compared to a dude? 

HAH! 

"Woah.. he's breaking a bit of the ground while meditating." Olirdira eyed Lothe meditate, seeing what he could cause under sheer meditation. 

Does he meditate if he has zilch of anything to do? 

"That's enough sparring for today." Drassoa was unscathed from the whole thing, Zeamos was covered in bruises and blood trickling down his forehead. 

"Wash up in the lake." She threw a thumb over the immense lake just near them. 

He trots towards it weakly, due to the damage inflicted on him. 

"He'll be fine, Olirdira." Drassoa didn't want the other to be harrowed, it's just the training at the beginning. 

"You're sure?" Olirdira thought those wounds were unendurable. 

"I'm fine!" He says sardonically, after disrobing. 

Dallying in the lake to wash off those wounds, I guess he got another member to the team. 

What kind of magic does she use? 

Or what can she do other than that?

She had a teleporter through means of via. 

Not magic, but she did show accelerated understanding of hand to hand combat. 

Zeamos felt a a wind grope his hide. 

He felt it from a shoulder, whipping to where Lothe. 

The forests' trees, bushes were undulating from his meditating. 

Olirdira and Drassoa were using the wind to dry their hair, combing it with their own spare combs. 

"Heh.." He chuckled at the way how women act. 

Always with mettle, and strong in emotion. 

He didn't know what or who Lothe was, truly. 

He's only known him for a day. 

"Huh.. my wounds seem to coapting from the wind." 

He should relax, I mean, he's saved a princess from forced marriage. 

 

He wondered why nobody has ever heard or seen this guy, at all. 

An hour of resting in the lake, a splash of water kissed his mug. 

"?!" 

Then he looked up to see Olirdira. 

"We should go, the rest are getting ready for another venture." She had followed after the two. 

"Right." 

After he robed himself in his clothes. 

He couldn't help but feel pathos for what he was wearing, bedraggled. 

Due to their adventures together made it a mess. 

Briefly catching up with the three. 

"Uh, hey guys. You mind if we stopped by a shop?" He questioned, clearly agog to get new clothes. 

"It's your discretionary." Lothe was fine with it, at least he had quaint forbearance with him. 

For awhile of getting by trees, branches, other things. 

A small shop! 

The group entered the shop. 

A few normal people buying clothes. 

Tags and prices for certain raiments. 

He searched for a new hoodie and things an archer would need. 

"What're you going to pick?" Olirdira questioned Lothe. 

"Nil..." Okay, he was fine with his own clothes? 

"Alright..." She recoiled. 

Eyeing over to Zeamos who was having trouble with the clerk. 

"Excuse me sir! But you're going to need a few more coins to pay for it." 

"But--" 

Olirdira interposed herself into the conversation. 

"How does this buy it?" She picked through her pouch to give him something better than money, it was one of the curios in the kingdom. 

The man immediately avowed the material. 

"You're welcome!" Olirdira whipped to the opposite side. 

"Thanks Olirdira!" He said with a thankful tone. 

"Of course, I'd do it for my friend." 

After that logomachy was over, with that clerk! 

He went to the change room. 

Replacing his old gear with the new ones. 

Gauntlets, good boots. Extra arrows, extra pouches. 

Better things to veil the rest of his body. 

The group left the shop afterwards, knowing their adventure shouldn't be mothballed. 

Why? 

Dark Elves have become enemies to them. 

I daresay, that the Queen of Spiders might be out for blood. 

"Well, guys, what do you think?" 

He wanted to know what they thought of his choice for new gear. 

"Use your own money next time." Lothe reminded the other. 

"No! No. It's fine." Olirdira didn't see what was wrong with her paying for it. 

"Look at the freebies I got!" A medium sized bag. 

Freebies? 

Clearly, Drassoa pilfered these while the clerk wasn't looking. 

"My dearest!" Tryviel's rankling voice. 

"He followed us?" Zeamos narrowed his eyes into the distance. 

"I shall not let my maiden be taken by the hands of this BEAST!" The being was in a knight's armor. 

He soiled his pants, he remembered that he moved so fast that even his own team couldn't see him. 

Pointing his sword inwards Lothe. 

"Men!" He snapped his fingers, bushes and trees were dispersing their places. 

"You should be afraid! This is the flower sword! Known for slaying demons and spirits! Don't make me hurt you!" Supercilious and dread never were a good mix. 

"..." Lothe's flinty glare didn't recoil. 

The others prepare to fight the flower knights.


	3. So much for hauteur.

"!?!" 

The sword's metallic structure was like a fragile tool to Lothe. 

"The family's sword meant to withstand such things.. but Lothe." Olirdira kicked a knight into the face, she was using the kind of fighting she saw from Drassoa. 

Tryviel was like a gnat to Lothe. 

Lothe's boot against his spine, the skirt-chaser couldn't even force his arms up. 

Lothe barely even tapped his boot against his spine, like his bones were shattering from his brute strength. 

"AIEEE!!!" 

Grabbed by the throat, carried like his human weight didn't matter. 

"Game over." Lothe's fist hurdled into his torso, blood spat out from the gaps of the helm. 

The armor was heavily dented, letting the carcass of the womanizer thud into the soil. 

"You killed him! You INGRATE!" A knight mounted on a horse had a lance, rushing inwards the entity. 

"I did that." Self-evident that the punch stopped the pulsating in his heart. 

His supreme reflexes helped him easily get by the knight. 

He mounted on the horse, hooking his arm around the throat whilst his other hand held firmly on the wrist. 

Blood choke. 

Whilst both legs were hooked around his waist, forwarding the being's horse into the horse. 

Mercilessly killing two things at the same time. 

"Magic burst!" Shooting an array of energy projectiles into Drassoa. 

'I have to block this one in time!' Drassoa created a barrier of ice to block the surprise attack. 

Whew. 

The knight leaped from above the barrier of hers. 

"!" She fired a bolt at the being. 

Crispy fried! 

The helm fell into her hands, she flung it inwards an enemy who tried to fire a flame arrow into Olirdira. 

THUD! KRAKK!!

The knight couldn't survive a high fall like that. 

'I need to fire quick!' Zeamos pulled out another bow, firing it to incoming knights. 

Knees, shoulders, a few headshots. 

He had to act quick, he needed to polish his fighting style.

A knight closes in, a punch to the back of his head. 

"Gnh!" He turned to the other after subsiding the pain. 

He swiped his dagger across the abdomen to thrash him violently. 

It opened the intestines due to it being a softer spot. 

Especially, he sharpened his weapon. 

'Great, my first kill upclose had to be a knight. ' He witnessed him thud into the ground. 

He sheathed his knife, why couldn't I just have kicked him in the groin?! 

"I'm sorry, you were prolly a married man." He said in pathos, he wasn't expectant it would've done something like that. 

Another arrow was shot into his direction, he quickly armed himself to fire another arrow. 

Both deflected at the same time. 

'You've made a dire mistake for coming!' For a brief moment, it was like he saw an image of an amazingly beautiful woman. 

Abhorring their existences for some reason. 

He recuperated afterwards. 

His eyes revert to reality, he ducked to avert getting sliced in half by an axe. 

"Yipes!" 

He threw a fist upwards under the knight's chin. 

The knight took a hit, but it wasn't enough. 

"Weak sauce." The knight kicked him in the torso, that was pretty dang heavy. 

Skidding back to a large rock. 

Gods, that was painful! 

"You need a hand?" Icicle shards hit the knight by the shoulder, knee, head and eyes. Especially digits. 

Pinned to the tree from behind. 

"Huh? You can do magic too?!" He was flabbergasted by Orildira's actions. 

"You're a trainwreck, I must say. But you're managing just well." She kept her friendly side with her. 

He quickly gets up to fire an arrow next to her to hit a clean headshot. 

"Thanks." Drawing out a crossbow, she aimed it to a bush. 

Another foe fallen to the ground. 

She's done more than the average killing. 

He's surprised she was gallant! 

For a second, he thought she was like those damsels in distress. 

Everyone here can kick ass better than Zeamos, he needed to step his game up. 

KRAKK!! 

That sounded unpleasant, focusing to where the sound emanated. 

Lothe had a knight's head crushed against the tree's structure. 

Thusly causing it to fell. 

He kicked a knight from behind with swerving movement. 

It appeared that the numbers were quenched. 

For now. 

There was one in camouflage, the first to see it. 

Lothe jumped atop the being with a readied elbow. 

Smashing the being with his elbow and weight combined. 

That dustup was finally over! 

"We will see each other again, warrior." A voice said through the shadows, it vanished instantaneously. 

Seemed like that figure must've been one of those dark elves Lothe dealt with. 

It sounded like they weren't capable of taking him on even with numbers. 

Gwen surely abhorred being under another being's level. 

WHAT EXACTLY WAS HE? 

The group head off, to continue taking their adventure.

He's virtually different from the group, like he's the standout among them. 

To attain such a level would require regimens and astringent training. 

He knew of who it was, he didn't change his mien. 

"Uh.. hey guys, I think I grasped on the future." Zeamos suddenly wanted to share what he saw. 

"What did you see?" Olirdira was inquisitive, she didn't know he could see the future! 

That was one thing Lothe wasn't able to do. 

Howbeit, that doesn't bode much for the rest of what he CAN do. 

"I saw.. the Queen. Out for our blood." He said to the three. 

"Did it say anything of where?" She wanted to know if this future information had any use to them. 

"No, just showed me an image. That's all I've got." He rubbed his temples, it was still painted in his mind. 

Ups and downs ; he can see the future. 

Downfall is that he doesn't know where its going to come from.

"Hey! Lotheideus, can you teach me how to master my perception of the future?" He thought he was going to accord to his request. 

Instead. 

"Just meditate." That sounded like a MAJOR no. 

"Don't worry, I'm sure you can learn it. I mean, he can practically crack the ground while meditating." Olirdira supported him for that. 

"Lothe!" Drassoa followed after the being. 

"You know, since we're best friends. I was wondering if you'd want to listen to my song! I made it for you!" She wanted to control her heart fluttering, she cleared her throat. 

"I, don't feel comfortable singing it while they're here." She grabbed his wrist, leading him to somewhere private to where they can do it. 

"Huh? I wonder what they're up to..." Zeamos presumed the thought of 'fornication', maybe his thoughts were just human-like? 

He followed after the two. 

A mellifluous voice, melody and it blended with the environment around them. 

"Woah.." He bit his own thoughts back, of course this was more of a best friend thing. 

He didn't want to interject, straying from the specific area. 

"And ever since, you've been there for me~! 

I could almost shed tears." 

She sang at the top of her lungs. 

He paid attention painstakingly. 

"Even if it means I cry. 

Doesn't that make me human? 

Our symbiotic connection made us human.

Nothing can decouple our friendship!~" 

She was almost induced a tear, her cheek was cupped by Lothe. 

Wiping the streak of tear away from her curves. 

He retracts himself to stand up straight. 

"I.. that was embarrassing! I'm sorry." She was suddenly apologetic. 

"That was arresting to my ears. It's A1." 

She felt appreciated by her best friend, after all he was her ONLY friend through and through. 

The other two who took part of their adventure, well, she barely knew them. 

But they were friends, right? 

Returning to his meditating, she was going to proceed practicing her magic while he was there. 

"Don't accidentally crack the liquid core of the Earth while meditating." She -- SORRY WHAT WAS THAT?! 

DID THOSE WORDS JUST COME STRAIGHT OUT OF HER MOUTH? 

Zeamos was stupefied after hearing that, his elf ears didn't mishear that. 

It literally came out of her mouth. 

YOU'RE TELLING ME THIS DUDE CAN DO THAT WHILE MEDITATING? 

It must be one of the reasons why he easily shrugged off such a mighty weapon from earlier. 

Isn't the core of the Earth, like, really deep? And having nearly impenetrable things? 

Due to the length of the miles it requires to get there? 

"...dude, Lothe..how?" He never thought he was capable of doing things at that level. 

"What?" Orildira's curiosity decided to step into this ambience. 

"It's nothing." He had a skeptical face, he didn't comprehend it fully. 

Maybe she was jesting from earlier? 

"Oh come on! Don't be a dolt. Tell me! I want to know!" She knew he was being a little cagey. 

"I'm not so sure myself, you can ask Lothe yourself after he's done with his whole 'meditating' --" 

Orildira was meditating, she wanted to levitate like Lothe. 

"Uh, great. Guess everyone needs a little breather with meditating, huh?" He was trying his best to meditate like Lothe did. 

He didn't levitate nor crack the ground. 

A few minutes of sitting, doing nothing. 

He opened his eyes, he didn't get how he was levitating? 

Was there something behind to it? 

A squirrel was affected by the meditating of Lothe. 

It was crippled from its spot. 

Then again, nobody knew what he was fully capable of doing. 

Or, did Drassoa know what he was fully capable of doing? 

The next day. 

He saw a squirrel resting on his lap. 

He was close to repudiating but he saw Orildira treating the animals with care. 

He painstakingly set the squirrel somewhere safer. 

Recollecting his materials, he briefly made his way to the princess. 

"Good morning!" She greeted to the other jubilantly. 

"Done." Lothe stood up after he finished something, so WAIT A SECOND. 

SHE WASN'T KIDDING. 

He can break through that kind of level?! 

The hole coapted, like there wasn't a scratch. 

"Took you awhile through via meditation. " She calmly said, acting as if what he did didn't faze her. 

"What were you guys doing?" Olirdira wondered what they were doing over there. 

"I fixed the liquid core." He said in his natural tone. 

"Okay..." She didn't think it was pragmatic to be dubitable of the subject. 

So, that must've been what Zeamos was trying to say to her? 

"Did you guys even pack anything when we were at the flower civilization?" Zeamos remembered they were at that place, before the guy was killed. 

"I did." Lothe had a bag, wait, he never remembered the time he had a bag with him?! 

"Yeah, are you presuming we're uncouths? We had these bags with us this entire time!" Drassoa said to the other, he was scratching his head. 

Addlepated. 

"How come I didn't see it then?" 

"Because your eyes were fixated on something else." Lothe says to the other. 

"Er, we haven't eaten for three days straight! Aren't you guys like hungry or something?" It was always about head off into adventure, but Zeamos was thinking. 

"RRAHH!!" The resounding roar of a monster not far from here. 

Drassoa and Lothe were atop branches in trees. 

"I.. I had to ask, didn't I?" 

If you want to eat something, you gotta fight for it!

A gargantuan being, Zeamos rushed to the side to circumvent being crushed by the beast. 

Whew! 

"Should we help him?" Drassoa asked Lothe. 

"No, he's the feckless one. We are not." He folded his arms, watching the whole altercation between Zeamos and a large mythical being. 

"Lotheideus! I could really use your help!" He exclaimed, averting its magical beams. 

Zeamos didn't want to become breakfast for the creature. 

Lothe leaped over the creature, landing in front of it. 

Charging immense magic from its mouth, FIRE!!

Lothe stood before the creature, unscathed by its attack. 

It was getting ready to charge, he rose a palm barely. 

Once it contacted to his glove hand, it's neck snapped with his own force. 

"Thank--" 

Zeamos was clearly thankful, but Lothe preceded the creature. 

"you..." He murmured to himself, did he disappoint Lotheideus with his weakness? 

Olirdira and Zeamos claimed handfuls of meat from the beast. 

Olirdira with magic. 

Zeamos with his dagger and stuffing it away into an extra bag. 

A few minutes of bagging ample animal meat into his material. 

He felt bad for the creature having to fight Lothe, at least he used his strength than beating on it. 

Off they go.

It would've made the meat meager. 

Lothe saw something before the rest could've perceived. 

His supreme reflexes easily circumvented every single well-placed trapped through their path. Heck, even disarm them at blinding speeds. 

"What.. who would put traps in a forest? 

"{Bloody ogres!}" 

Squawked by a tribal man. 

Being teemed by the cannibals, this small group. 

"Great! Haven't eaten in three days and now I have to fight these fuglies!" Zeamos unslings his bow and readied a bow. 

"{We mean no harm, we're only adventurers. We aren't ogres either, also. We apologize for disarming your traps.}" Olirdira knew how to speak different languages, the tribe halted their attack. 

The chieftain stood erect to the group. 

"{Your enormous friend is.. intimidating.}" He pointed to Lotheideus, of course, his soul-piercing glare.

"{Perhaps we could let you through our forest..}" IS LOTHEIDEUS THAT THREATENING? 

Seeing his height and shape. 

Especially the way he looks at you, as if you're nothing to him. 

"{If your friend can prove it to me.}" Pointing his spear towards Lothe, he was staring like he knew what every word means. 

He whipped to the being, his phlegmatic gaze stayed on the being. 

Things began to perverse as if it were a battle royale for fighters. 

"{May the power of our Aztec God power me.}" Ibeas' skin began to vibrate, varigate ; many colors were visible on his arms, face, chest and other etc. 

He darted in flashing speeds Lothe, once impacting on Lothe. 

Not an ounce of damage. 

Why was Lothe not eluding the attacks? 

Ibeas' effort seemed nugatory, the hits he registered into this being had no effects. 

Lothe then used his supreme reflexes to easily get atop him, whirring around his being then forcing him downwards to the ground. 

Mounted on the being, grabbing his hand as he slipped his hand under the elbow as he grabbed on the same hand. 

"{AGH!}" This fighter was easily outfought by this superior one. 

Even trying to use his own speed was futile effort. 

Teleporting out of that being's hands. 

"{WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!}" Another voice followed by, it was the head of the tribal. 

"{A test of robustness! This one sloughed off my attacks!}" 

"{Hu--}" Lothe's body was revolving horizontally on his throat, then grabbing his wrist. 

Unoccupied glove hand against the elbow joint. 

Gravitated into the dirt, his jaw took a sharp blow to the ground. 

THEN SNAP!

Lothe stood erect, he won the fight. 

Jaundice surrounded him due to what he did to their chieftain, he didn't care. 

"{All of you! Placate yourselves! He's the winner. We shall give him and his ilk a free pass!}" The head reminded them, they helped Ibeas get up from a fight. 

"{What kind of monster was that? Is he even a man?}" 

The group left unharrowed, the animals watched Lothe from the distance. 

He wasn't interested into any of them. 

Zeamos was rushing over to Olirdira to avert getting bit by a snake. 

Hissing at him. 

It slithers away from him. 

"Isn't there like a intent meant to guard another land?" Drassoa fixated on her best friend, Lothe. 

"Yes." He centrally talked to Drassoa than the other two, Drassoa was the one he's connected to more than them. 

'Gods, that was ineffable.. the terror this being can cause alone.' Zeamos was thinking about the fight earlier, how Lothe easily quenched his opponent with no effort. 

'What did he do.. to achieve that level? It's beyond my fathoming.' He had a few raw chock-full expressions during that fight. 

Olirdira was entertained at that time. 

So was Drassoa, did none of them think of what he was capable of doing alone?! 

"Aren't we nearing to the edge of this land?" Suddenly, his mind was churned. 

He held his head. Digits going through his strands, he was saw another vision. 

'YOU'LL SUFFER FOR HARMING MY CHILDREN!' Like it was telling him that something perilous was about to transpire. 

He fell to his knees, like warning him to RUN LIKE HELL.

"Zeamos! Is there something wrong?!" Olirdira exclaimed, he was incapable of standing. 

Why wasn't he standing?! Did his body give into weakness?! 

".." Lotheideus was fixated onto the forest that was suspended by organic webbing. 

An arresting woman walked through the webbing like a ghost. 

The group were at the edge of the forest, pretty high. 

"You three!" Legaenna was a little snarky at first. 

"The Spider-Queen. Or Legaenna." Zeamos recuperated briefly, being able to pick himself up after the conundrum he dealt with. 

"I'll make you suffer for what you've done to my CHILDREN!" 

Sure, these three might've just done that. 

"Huh?" Legaenna was suddenly pulled away into the shadows by something else, dark elves. 

"That.. was a little unanticipated." Zeamos was expecting to face the fury, except didn't. 

What gives? 

He was helped by Olirdira to walk properly. 

Surfing the hill like it was water, the adventurers continue onwards. 

"You nincompoops! What do you think you're doing?! Do you have any idea what they did to my children?!" Legaenna was bloodthirsty for those adventurers. 

They came to her turf and put a number on her home. 

"We've saved your skin. The big one, we do not know his name. But he's a deadly threat--" Gwen was cut off with the Spider-Queen tailing after the group. 

"Such a philistine act, not even she stands a chance." Gwen and her siblings tailed after the Queen to stop her, they did that so that they can join forces to kill them for the humiliation they had. 

"You think Legaenna has been taken care of?" Olirdira was effusive to Lothe, he usually is the one with the knowledge and skill to do it. 

"No. She's following us." Lothe loomed from a shoulder, using his divine reflexes to pass by the rocks and other things in the environment lissomely. 

"HUH?!" Zeamos couldn't tell if he was trying to mess with him or not. 

Gwen and her siblings hid themselves behind the trees, clearly not wanting to start a logomachy with that being around. 

"You dare threaten my children?! My BABIES?!" Surging through her body was vibrancy, this was the power of Almighty magic. 

One of those Supremely powerful beings. 

"LOTHE!" Zeamos was calling out to the other, except Lothe rose a hand to gesture him to remain. 

Almighty magic was something no mere mortal defied. 

Powers of Supreme beings. 

Lothe narrowed his eyes, anticipating to counter the ATTACK?!

Drawing out an arm to push back the magic with his hand. 

"AGAFGSAJSAK?!" Gwen couldn't believe it, he had his same mien on his face. 

HE WASN'T MORTAL, THAT HAD TO BE SURE OF! 

"A.." Legaenna needed to push, a little further! 

"DIE!" She exerted extreme effort, he kept his ar m to repel the magic back to her. Then another arm to slightly put some effort. Slightly.

"I-Impo...ssible.." 

The energy was forced back to her, traumatized. 

Was this their warning she could've heeded a long time ago? 

MAGIC THAT HAD NO LIMITS WAS STOPPED BY THIS ONE GUY? 

ONE GUY? 

He slowly leveled his arms to his waist. 

KABOOM! 

She took her own magic, she had no limits. 

It cleared up the forest from above. 

The dark elves prostrated on the ground due to the explosion was far to great to survive. 

"Hngh..." 

Zeamos couldn't believe it. 

This guy was beyond LIMITLESS MAGIC?! 

Like a cleaned forest from where the Spider-Queen was. 

Who was he? What was he? 

The shadows consumed the Spider Queen and Dark elves to send them away somewhere safer. 

He struts to the waterfalls, Drassoa and the two followed after him. 

He dived to the ground, while Zeamos fell into the water like a klutz. 

Olirdira and Drassoa scaled down the structure of the waterfall. 

Zeamos questioned his sanity if this guy was prominent. 

He wasn't, nobody they've ever banged into ever had this level of capabilities. 

Zeamos' stomach was beginning to growl like a beast. 

He stormed off to get wood to cook the meat. 

He didn't let the bag get wet, it had the precious meat inside. 

Two hours passed. 

They stayed there for each other. 

Lothe was meditating, Drassoa, Olirdira were awake. 

Zeamos was cooking up the meat, Olirdira watched the fire pop and crack. 

"You know, I almost thought we were goners." Olirdira needed to get that off her chest. 

"I'm a little inquisitive, I've seen many warriors. Mages, dwarves. Effort exerted. Howbeit, our friend is.. extraordinary." Olirdira slowly gazed into the being, watching him meditate for a few moments. 

"Has he ever told you his backdrop?" She casually whipped to the archer elf. 

"Uh.. no, I don't think he's ever opened his mouth with confidant material." Suppose, it might be awhile before they truly know what he is. 

"I wouldn't want to glean off Drassoa, they're kind of best friends. It seems wrong to do something like that." Olirdira let out a breath, the one person she's been able to talk oftimes was Zeamos. 

Drassoa seems to talk to Lothe more than them. 

Their adventure was supposed to be the two of them, but things change. 

For the better. 

"Lothe is easy to talk to, just make sure you can get on his friendly side." Drassoa interjects. 

"Really? It's like I'm metaphorically soiling my pants whenever attempting to do that." Zeamos's response made Olirdira snicker from that. 

"Does he really scare you?" Drassoa cocked a brow, amused from hearing his response. 

"How does a six foot seven guy not scare one? Especially very muscular. You talk to him casually!" Zeamos's voice crack, making the two girls laugh from his voice crack. 

"..I'll eat." He grabbed his BBQ, masticating onto the monster meat. 

Firmly grasping his thin stick, while Orildira got hers. 

"You want some?" Orildira asked Drassoa, she was managing just fine without food. 

But how? 

Then again, eating wasn't bad anyway. 

Accepting the food, she ate hers with decorous manners. 

"Can..Can I mfhsgdffg.." He needed to masticate thoroughly, after a gulp. 

"Ask? How does Lothe have such a dauntless expression?" 

"If you've reached a point to where fear isn't existent, it's easy. Don't think, act." 

She used the line he used before, he remembered that. Lothe's said that to him before. 

"Don't suddenly bring up an assumption he would forsake us." She added, after finishing her stick. 

Lightly hurdling it into the flame, it danced and chanted from the extra wood. 

"Legaenna, I was afraid of. The tales of her terrifying power... I can't believe we saw it. The kosher of Legaenna." Olirdira knew what that being was, she was one of the powerful beings known in Earth. 

Legaenna was brushed off like an ant. By Lothe. 

"You're right." Olirdira quadrated. 

Lothe leveled to the large rock, his eyes opened. 

The rock broke without any reason how. 

Because, Lothe sat on it?

"So... Lotheideus, err, you don't seem to appear to be any of the races I know. Even with the human appearance you have, you've got to be something else." He suddenly asked Lothe, about what his race was. 

".." Okay, maybe another medium should do it? 

"I mean, what I meant to say was thanks. If it wasn't for you, we would've been history!" He thought he was being spurned, so changing the subject should be it. 

"There's more than one way to skin a cat." Lotheideus used one of those expressive idioms. 

"I was wondering, could you train me? Instead of Drassoa? You seem to have skills nobody here have." Zeamos wanted to be trained by someone who was better. 

Then smacked right out of the blue, at his head. 

"OW! What was that for!?" Olirdira thought it was just crude to think of Drassoa like that, she was helping him. 

"That was for asking brusquely. You shouldn't do that, Drassoa is helping you!" Olirdira was an independent woman, she sure had built a relationship with this group. 

"Okay!Okay! You should've said that than hit me right off the bat!" He jived to the other. 

He saw another vision, except it didn't involve Lothe. 

Like Lothe was immune to his future perception? 

Quaint.. 

"Sleep." Lothe reminded the two, the talking sure frittered time away huh. 

"Uh, how long is it gonna take for us to get off Sciea and make more enemies?" Before Lothe was going to close his eyes, Zeamos asked the other a certain question. 

"Time will tell." 

Being mystified by Lothe. 

That's normal.


	4. The Villains are afraid of Lotheideus.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spider-Queen and Dark Elves unite forces, howbeit. To gain revenge for humiliation and reprisal. 
> 
> They have to figure him out, he has no exploitables or motives.

"Not even looking into the future guides us, he's a discarnate to it!" 

Whacking the crystal ball aside, the dark elf was seethed. 

Gwen didn't think that this opponent was crafty, narrowing her eyes to the darkness in the sphere. 

"His friends don't appear to be a quandary for us, he does." Legaenna interposed. 

"You, mainly. For us, they were a challenge." Gwen folded her arms under her frames, trying to hinge her rage. 

"They aren't the 'Paintball Wizards'. Just nobodies." Legaenna flicked her hair, staring at her own hands in pathos. 

She didn't think some 'nobody' put her down like mosquito. 

"Shouldn't we ask our kind for help to overpower his friends?" Aferalle thought of bringing up an idea to them. 

"Numbers won't do good against that entity, it's clearly quality over quantity. I saw him glance over us, he knew we were there." Gwen recollected something during the dustup of Lothe and Legaenna. 

"And you thought he couldn't do magic?" Aferalle cocked a brow, remembering the time she presumed something like that. 

"I daresay we ask our Prime Father for blessings." Tharesean was getting tired of the subject of creating a stratagem, why not think outside the box and get more POWER? 

"He would only do that if we've proved ourselves, that.. we've failed to do." 

"So, how are we to gain our reprisal if our enemy is something volatile?" Legaenna angled against the warded window, looking downwards to the ebony tiles. 

The crystal on the ground retrogrades itself onto the table, its glass material automagically repaired itself. 

"Huh?" Gwen focussed on the object, questioning herself if she even hit that at all. 

"Hello, children. I suppose you wouldn't happen to let your uncle in?" 

Teleporting before the number of antagonists, the dark elf eyed onto them. 

Balewen simpered sinisterly. 

"Do..do you happen to have it in your omniscience to this.. 6'7 entity, very muscular and beat the Spider-Queen easily?" Gwen asked, she was a little perturbed asking because of what her uncle can do. 

"Let me see..." He placed his index finger against his lip, scanning through whatever information he had. 

HE KNEW EVERYTHING. Even the audience, so in short. 

Omniscience is KNOWLEDGE OF EVERYTHING. 

"No, but there's Drassoa. Olirdira and Zeamos." ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? EVEN LOTHE EXISTS OUTSIDE THE KNOWLEDGE OF THIS OMNISCIENT BEING?! 

"...you've got to be fucking kidding me..." Legaenna cursed quietly, Balewen faced the being with a smile. 

"I know you aren't looking for the one I must've told you about, maybe if I venture with my niece and nephews? The one you want me to ascertain off is outside my ken." He shrugged his shoulders, he seemed to be the jocund kind of uncle. 

He winked to the audiences, everyone in the room stared at him. 

Fabricating the planet Earth in his hands, like a model of something. 

"Shall we go?" 

"We're still concocting on how we'll payback those nobodies." 

"Why didn't you say so? These kinds of things are my forte!" He snapped his fingers, everything suddenly warped into a universal-like world around them. 

"Your plans are nugatory, my plan is divine!" In a wavy motion, he created an Earth at the center like a yoga ball. 

"I say, I perverse the temperatures for them to the point where they freeze?" 

"That kind of takes the credit, we all want our reprisal." Gwen opposed the idea, it wasn't exactly equitable for the ones who want it. 

"And we aren't sure what he can do, he literally pushed back Almighty magic. By the skin of one's teeth!" Legaenna added, that surprised Balewen who didn't think there was such a being. 

"He sounds riveting, I know where his friends are. Except, nil of him. Suppose personally should work." Things revert to reality, reshaping into the headquarters of the dark elves. 

"Who were you winking at, uncle?" Gwen wanted to ask before things were going to start off again, she wasn't aware of the fourth wall like her uncle was. 

"My good fans!" 

She didn't get what he meant by that, she didn't want to start a logomachy with someone. 

Who has terrifying power. 

One easy and clean transportation throughout the Earth. 

Lothe dropped from a tall tree, while Zeamos just saw that he's perfectly fine from a high fall. 

"One arm pull ups and front levers?--" He was going to continue, Lothe heard something only his senses could foresee. 

"..They've come back." Did he pertain to them? What?! 

"What should we..do?" 

He didn't remember the time when he vanished from his eyes. 

"Get lost." 

Lotheideus was behind Balewen, it astounded him. 

He's done an impossible, surprising indeed. 

"You've bypassed my knowledge and perception. I'll give you credit for that. ACK-" 

Grappled by the upper part of the radius, Lothe's other hand held the wrist. 

Twisting and raising it upwards at the same time to snap his arm. 

Getting on the being's torso like he was running on him, then kicking him after winding to him. 

"You're all alone, Zeamos. What do you plan to do?" Gwen and her siblings teemed the archer, he aimed his arrow at the dark elf. 

"I'm sure Uncle can take care of that--" Gwen whipped to where Balewen was. 

"AIE!!" 

He was crushed under Lothe's heel. 

ARE YOU KIDDING ME? 

Lothe's giving dirt to those he's banged into. 

'I have to make something out of this pain!' He teleported out of Lothe's boot. 

"I'll enjoy turning you two into a crisp!" Magical pillars upsurge from the ground, Legaenna was dealing with Orildira and Drassoa. 

"Indestructible dome! Don't think you'd outfox me!" Legaenna formed something in the entire vicinity, surrounding these nobodies. 

Lothe grabbed a rock, flinging it upwards the vibrant dome. 

POP! CRACK! 

Every inch of it shattered like glass. 

"This was for shooting me in the head!" Lothe was being beat up by the dark elves, full nelson locked. 

Leaping from behind Lothe, Gwen was readily admit to fight him. 

He lunged towards the girl, quickly setting her in a hook of both arms together in his brutish arms. 

"Guk!!" 

Bad mistake! 

Rolling to the left to face her front. 

Letting go of her, then kicking her from the spine to send her flying into Balewen. 

He averted easily, due to it having an existing person that's in his ken. 

"Gods!" Orildira hid behind a tree, trying to evade the divine weaponry shot at random. 

'How in the Nine realms does Lothe slough these things off?' Orildira cloaked herself with her own magic, hoping to get around the other. 

She hoped it was going to work, she botched it up. She knew! 

"I wonder what your origin is like---" 

The thing Legaenna feared, was coming at speeds she couldn't perceive. 

"..get away!" She exclaimed, firing multiple forms of magic into Lothe. 

Easily sloughed off. 

Those were divine magics, not a bit of it worked. 

Swerving his back as he headbutts into the being. 

Wait, where did Gwen and Balewen go? 

Drassoa had the concomitants of Gwen ensnared in ice, all that was left was these five. 

"Yours.. is nothing." She pertained to his origin, it wasn't discernible to her.

Legaenna couldn't frickin' believe it, he can take supernatural things like they don't mean anything to him!

Her head was bloodied from the tremendous strength of his. 

He barely used any strength. 

"What should we do with them?" Olirdira's discretion wasn't positive, so Lothe might've been it? 

"Let them be." Lothe's discretion wasn't to be about killing them directly on the spot. 

He knew Legaenna would be able to use her Almighty Magic to resurrect herself limitlessly. 

Lothe reunited with Drassoa who was covered in damage, he meditated ; the same routine. 

Levitating off the ground, a wind to heal their wounds only. 

It didn't involve Legaenna, while the frozen dark elves were quivering in fear from the being's presence. 

'No.. it's not worth it.' The dark elves were using realism, trying to escape while the friends are recovering through his meditation. They were immune to it, except thinking of escaping and getting pulverized by him wasn't worth it. 

"What transpired with you and that one guy?" Zeamos rushed over to where Lothe was, just in the nick of time after fully healing the rest of his team. 

A few minutes ago. 

"Let's see big guy! How about taking a meta weapon? Ever heard of the word meta? Above magic. Above logic and understanding.. I made this meta weapon out of the pain you induced into me." Balewen had a readied dagger.

Sure, the weapon might've had metapotence. 

But.. it cracked the weapon, just with a finger. 

What does Metapotence mean? 

The power to do anything without justification. 

Like saying. 

"I am rules." 

And Lothe, just cracked its pristine surface entirely with a lifted finger. 

Swiping his arm across the weapon, to extirpate it for good. 

A punch to the face. 

And a sweet roundhouse kick.

Did.. Lothe just defeat an omniscient being alone? 

He stood up once more.. Balewen wasn't going to lose to some nobody! 

"You don't seem to be varnished in plot armor.. which means, the main character is protected no matter what. From death or whatsoever!Knowing every situation can be won with their existence!" To remind his audience that, howbeit it sounded like his brother was calling him. 

"Sorry, I must take my leave. My niece! We must go! Your father sounds agitated!" Clapping his hands together, only the two are teleported elsewhere. 

Presently. 

"Well, at least we're getting there. Leaving Sceia isn't so bad, it used to be my home. One thing that brain my head, how come you suddenly come around?" Zeamos wanted to know the truth, he's never met anything like this in the eye before. 

His first experience, these horrors of one can do alone. 

"Yeah.. why did you suddenly decide to swing by out of the blue?" Olirdira wasn't close to Lothe like Drassoa was. 

"This was the itinerary I've decided with Drassoa." He conceded to them, huh, was that his REAL reason behind it? 

"Well, yeah!" Drassoa nodded to what he said, this answer, staggered the two. 

"You aren't some knight searching for adventure? Not even a barbarian?" 

"No." 

"Well, imagine if you put an impression on the heroes!" Orildira thought they might encounter the 'Paintball Wizards' or some other league of heroes. 

"Heroes? I don't fritter my time with heedless things." 

Okay, maybe he wasn't a fan of meeting the heroes? To be forthright, all he ever wanted to do with Drassoa was adventure. 

Not meet a bunch of luminaries with titles. 

"Just.. you know, saying? We could smack into some?" She thought it would be nice to meet heroes in person, than not. 

It's one of the things that won't happen regularly. 

"How can you just say you just 'planned it' ?" Zeamos wasn't willing to believe in what this entity had to say. 

"Don't you trust Lotheideus? He's told you the reason why he's here. We all trust each other!" Orildira was going to speak up, why, Zeamos was getting a little antsy with what he said. 

Nothing transpired to him? 

WHAT GIVES?! 

"I trust him alright, his story is just simple? I've had scars! Things to heal over time! And you tell me you've got nothing?!" He was starting to get implacable, Lothe looked down to the other. 

"Yeah." His laconicness was what stole the limelight. 

"Calm down." Orildira was trying to assuage the archer, yet disinclination followed. 

"I'm fine! Okay?" He sounded angry. 

"Give him space." Drassoa said it clearly so that she wouldn't be perturbed. 

"Ah, of course. Apologies won't work." She was going to have to deal with that for now. 

"REBARBATIVE! YOU PUT STIGMA IN THE BLOOD OF DARK ELVES?!" He was an implacable ruler of the dark elves, he pointed his phalanges to the five dark elves. 

Thousands by thousands of dark elves. 

Watching in silence. 

"Tch, you dare call yourself a dark elf? How pitiable." He backhanded his own daughter across the face, do you call this guy a friendly person? 

"Brother! That's enough! She's your child!" Balewen stood for Gwen, she was being protected by her congenial uncle. 

"Must you act with a sanguine life? Balewen? Weakness is weakness!" He barked, Balewen wasn't going to step aside at all. 

"Look at everyone, even your own family abhors your methods. Can't you see it in their eyes? You've gone overboard. I don't care what you can do, but if you so much hurt your own family. I'll throw my fist in your throat." He might've been bruised from the dustup he had with Lothe. He remained erect, narrowing his eyes into the other. 

"She wanted to have a wish for greater power, to get reprisal for the loss she had. Seeing what you just did there to her. I don't think it's worth trying at all." He didn't stop his tongue from continuing onwards. 

"Don't you dare start another fight with me , brother! You knew the outcome! And it always will be the same outcome." Galalig narrowed his eyes into his brother's, he wasn't indicating any truculence. 

"What I cannot avow is that a loss to a bunch of NOBODIES?! Have you lost it?" Galalig knew what he did, the dilemma was that, how could his elite dark elves lose to a bunch of nobodies? 

"Father! How about we finish the task for what Sister couldn't finish?" Adrussi, one of the superior dark elves who were conceitful. 

"I wouldn't recommend it." Even Balewen thought it wasn't such a bright idea, he's seen what that being was capable of. 

Except, for some bloody reason he couldn't remember that specific being? 

Was Lothe immune to being remembered by enemies? 

"Don't tell me you're jesting! You've had spite from them? And found yourself at a lower level?" Galalig couldn't believe what he was hearing from his brother, he had terrifying powers. 

Clearly, Galalig had superior powers compared to the being. 

"It'd be better to see it for yourself than ask me." He jived to his brother, Galalig narrowed his eyes, he didn't know if his brother was joking. 

The adventurers find themselves standing before the mechanical drawbridge. 

This had to be the work of dwarves, right? 

Dwarves were naturally brainy fellows in the society of fantasy. 

This was the infringe of Sciea. 

Now, there was Innurea. 

A foisoned land, filled with rich people. Royal guards, not to mention parades and other such. 

A mix of dwarves and humans were living there. 

"Lookie at what we got here! OH PHOOEY--" The guard for the drawbridge was a dwarf. 

That being, Lothe, it intimidated him. 

'I better be sure that fellah ain't a bad guy.' He grabbed on a lever, it gravitates the mechanical chair to the group. 

"Woah! You're alot bigger in the face!" 

"You must be the boss of this ilk?" The dwarf was astounded and he catechized the being upfront. 

"We're no ilk, adventurers only. A pass is what we need." He spoke up for the group, why, look at the damn dude! 

6'7 and very muscular. 

"A pass? Since you guys aren't anybody prominent, I'll let you in for one condition. Try to make me flinch." Did he have to ask that? 

"Boo." 

WAIT?! WHEN? HOW? 

Lothe was behind him, looking down at the dwarf. 

"SWEET MOTHER OF-" He was staggered immensely by his presence. 

Turning fully to him, he was right there. 

"You almost scared me to death! Jeez! You might be some master of scaring!" 

Actually, he was more than that. 

He literally scared someone to DEATH. 

"Our plight, dwarf." 

Alright, alright! Yesh! This guy could soil a man's pants with no effort!

"Alright, there you go." 

After he gave them what he requested for his friends. 

Entering the lands of Innurea.

"Sisters and brother! Guests!" Tro, Hea, Sean. Triplets made their way to the newcomers of this fine civilization. 

The three held a firm posture after bowing decorously to the entities. 

"Tro!" 

"Hea!" 

"Sean!" 

Such fly material they wear. 

Lotheideus was facing the opposite direction, looking at something else. 

"Drassoa!" 

"Olirdira!" 

"Zeamos!" 

Of course their names were known. 

"Excuse me sir, but it's a little crude to--" 

His soul-piercing gaze into the kids, making their hearts pang. 

"He's Lotheideus. It's his friendly face." 

Does that even come close to looking like a friendly face? 

DOES IT? 

"Well.. we wanted to show you four Innurea!" The three would be the docents for the group. 

While Lothe was merely following to not dishearten the children, even if he can practically see the entire civilization with his own two eyes.

"HAHA!" A few burglars were trying to rob a shop.

"Oh no! You've gotta do..s-- oh its the scalers!" 

Scalers? 

Great, some madcap heroes come swinging by to stop the robbers. 

"Scalers? And here I thought we weren't going to see any heroes." Zeamos loomed through the gap of Lothe's arm, seeing the robbers get whammed and getting a few good punches. 

None of them had the matching height or muscle like Lotheideus did.

After the dustup was taken care of. 

"Huh, never seen a fellow like that. I've seen giants, but not at that level." Wigocia trudges to the group, he didn't suspect a newcomer to be that.. enormous. 

"Excuse me, it's just. We're one of the heroes of thirty lands!" He extended his hand towards Lotheideus. 

".." Lotheideus dismissed the presence of the hero, he lowered his arm to draw it back. 

"Alright then." He was trying to subsume what that was.

"Woah! You've dismissed the presence of the Scalers' Absolute Immortal!" The triplets depict in accord. 

".." Lothe didn't care if it was something astounding, he didn't care who it was. 

Waste his time and humiliation is upon you.

"Gods. I can't believe you outfaced an Absolute Immortal like that!" He's got nards, the nards that can never quiver. 

Silence is the only thing Lothe was known for, he speaks only when he wants to.

His own teammate was afraid of what he was capable of doing, these mortals didn't know. 

But given his intimidating glare and appearance, that's just enough to be afraid of. 

To another land. 

Iagezan. 

An incumbent land where elves and prominent races talk in politics. 

"Do..do you feel that? Mother Earth is scared.." Ferranna eyes shuttered, paying closely attention to the environment. 

Indeed, it is afraid. 

But of what? 

Is there something that's warning them? 

The prepossessing elf Queen. 

"I feel it alright, and it's bad omens!" Astaond exclaimed, with his loutish tone. 

"I can't feel or know where its coming from... it's like bouncing everywhere." Comalith was doing the same thing Ferranna did, disillusioned at her own failure. 

"Is it the great war?!" Astaond sounded thirsty for another fight. 

"No. The wars have to be imprimatur, I don't think its afraid of war.. it's got to be something." Aorech dissented with the other.

"What the bloody ale could it be then? Why the bloody hell can't Comalith predict or get a glimpse at it?!" Astaond seriously needed to chill with that tone of his, while the orcs and elves were discussing of what threats there might be. 

Innurea! 

"AIEE!!" Wigacio was tasting heel to the back from Lotheideus, he was asking for a fight. 

"Wigacio! Stop acting! Finish it!" Rherradan shouted out to his ally. 

People were looking in the fight in disbelief. 

Is Wigacio acting? 

He's an absolute immortal but, he wasn't able to fight back Lothe. 

HOW ON EARTH DOES THIS BEING EXIST? 

Picking up the being by the throat. 

The two were battling in a battleground. 

The being tried to fly away from his grasp, his grip was inescapable! 

Teleporting away to maintain distance from him. 

Sweat beads crawled down his curves, Wigacio couldn't believe he was getting humiliated to someone he doesn't even know. 

Lotheideus shuttered his temples. 

Folding his arms as he darts to the opposite side from his opponent. 

"..tch.." Rherradan didn't like the way Lotheideus treated Wigacio. 

Wigacio flashed in hyperflight from behind, to his charged magic in his hand. 

"!!" Did he have the advantage? Or was it the other way around? 

Once he zoomed by Lotheideus, it was like an illusion. 

But that was the real thing! 

He moved at blistering speeds that not even physical objects can touch him!

He opened his eyes, did this being predict that he was incoming without the need to look? 

"TAKE THIS!" Wigacio threw his magical orb into Lothe, but it merely deflected from his structure. 

"A..this is irreal!" Wigacio shook his head in disbelief of this battle. 

'I didn't feel magic. He knew I was coming, his speed was nanoseconds in the negative layers! To the point where I couldn't touch him.' Wigacio was limning it out so that it's easier to fathom of what Lotheideus did. 

"Your friend's something else.." Rherradan watched on edge. 

"I've seen extraordinary things ordinarily, but this.. this is something I cannot comprehend." Rherradan was clearly conceding that this being was unquestioned. 

"Same here. I don't get how he suddenly just came out of the blue like that." Zeamos interjected if this being was going to rave on this matter. 

"You must be a part of his adventure." Rherradan acted slightly crude of the being's presence. 

"Our adventure!" Corrected by Drassoa. 

Lotheideus's legs were horizontal, off the ground and spread wide open. To strike into Wigacio's nose. 

"Unh!" Wasn't he an absolute immortal? Why couldn't he negate the damage? 

What was special about this very muscular being? 

Grabbed by the hair, he was gravitated downwards into his leaping knee. 

Lothe was dominating this entire fight. 

Gaeng was riled up with his teammate losing like an runt. 

"HEY! STOP MESSING AROUND! WIGACIO! JUST BEAT HIM." He presumed the other was jesting for entertainment, he wasn't, at all. 

"He's bruised and endamaged. I don't think he's jesting." Braedda brusquely said to her teammate. 

"...then.. wait.. why is the world afraid? Is..is it because of him?" Gaeng felt a sudden unrelenting feeling enter his mind. 

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Braedda didn't feel the same pressure as he did, but it's bouncing all around. 

So, they shouldn't bring to conclusions to who he is until they know him through and through.

A fist swiped to the side and punched to the face. 

Lotheideus was winning this fight with his soul-piercing gaze, not a narrowed glare. 

A high knee to the chin! 

"And the winner is the mysterious entity!" 

The crowd, didn't suspect this being's power. 

Lotheideus leaped towards his teammates, Braedda and Gaeng loomed from the crowd. 

The group continue to wander off with the three children. 

"Woah! That was amazing! I can't believe you singly defeated Wigacio!" The triplets do their same routine of saying the same thing. 

"That, I did." Lotheideus answered them, to them it was one of the things they wanted him to say. 

"How long are you guys going to stay here?" 

"Not long." Drassoa knew what they were out in this world for, and it wasn't for vacations. It was for adventures, this place seems okay but they weren't here to stay. 

"Can't you guys just stay one day? Please! Please!" 

The triplets were admonishing the group to stay a little longer, they've never met anybody who's treated them like normal people. 

For once in their lives, instead of being treated like entities on their high horses. 

Not long for royal guards to teem the group. 

"Your highnesses', your parents request we return you home." 

The triplets hid behind Lotheideus, their eyes fixated on the immense being. 

"..no, don't! Haven't you seen what he did to Wigacio alone?!" One of the royal guards seen what this entity did to one of the Scalers, especially their Absolute Immortal member. 

"We'll tell them you'll arrive home late!" The royal guards immediately ran off, breaknecking. 

Lothe always preferred to wear gear that impedes everything except the face, it was a skin tight wear. 

"Being a rich person is really boring, Lotheideus." 

Of course, being a rich person may outbest the life's endeavors but it wasn't any fun to them. 

"He's big alright. You think he could be the Dark Elves' secret weapon? The Dark elves had been planning to co opt Innurea for awhile, it could be that!" 

Jeez, did the scalers have to make such faulty statements with no hard cold evidence? 

"No.. he doesn't show any dark elf emotions or ambience, dark elves usually have gray skin. Long white streaks of hair, maliciousness creeps inside them. What I saw from him, was something else. A burning passion for adventure." Wigacino and his team were discussing about the newcomers. 

"It wasn't discernible, how can you tell?" Braedda questioned. 

"I might've been on the ropes, but he didn't look like he was interested in becoming a part time hero either. Adventure, I heard it from his friends in the crowd." Wigacio was continuing on with the details he was able to remember. 

"A guy like that.. wants adventure? You're kidding." Gaeng's tone had incredulousness. 

"Do you want to ask him yourself." Wigacio looked from a shoulder at the entity. 

"Uh-uh." Gaeng's seen what that guy did to Wigacio, he didn't want to have it ill-fatedly. 

"Do the 'Paintball Wizards' know of this guy?" Braedda interposed, because if this subject was about some odd stranger. 

"We're heroes, we can handle our own business." Galehar, the leader of the scalers reminded them. 

"Just move on and keep going!" He was more effulgent than his team. 

"Yeah, who are we to be a rigmarole in someone else's life." Wigacio brushed off the thought, it was like he only remembered the fight.

Not of what the being was. 

"We must dig and dig to find ore! Gold! Even God ores!" Said the dwarves, the miners for Innurea. 

Kind of their forte! 

Creating and building things underground, being praised as the inventors of the mechanical machines. 

Not highly advanced like the future was.

Just something that was alien to normal people. 

Heck, Lotheideus heard them. 

Even he can hear through the thickest of barriers in the Earth. 

The King and Queen were sitting on their throne, waiting for the return of their children. 

"Ah, how did it go?" Gliwel asked the royal guards who were a little jittery. 

"Well, your highness. Your kids asked politely if they could stay a little longer outside with some.. entities." 

One of the guards expositioned. 

"You shouldn't be antsy of their lateness! Their friends are very congenial!" 

To placate them. 

"Alright then.. now then, should we imprimatur it?" Gliwel sounded glassy, that's a good sign. 

Birek nodded his head. 

"The Magic festival!" 

So there's a magic festival? For what purpose?


	5. Assassins are given glory? What tommyrot!

What a grandeur sight! Dancers, Mages, witches, celebrating a festival together. 

In this land known as Innurea! 

A few were dressed in glitzy wear. 

Knights stood erect in their posts. 

Flags unfurled at the breeze of the wind. 

The King and Queen ; Birek and Gliwen waving to their adoring onlookers. 

"How the bloody 'ell do you levitate off the ground like that?" The dwarves were watching Lotheideus meditate, things like a chair or skirts of women fly. 

Due to his meditating, watching the women's skirt fly. 

"Woah! Look at that! Ain't ya a purdy thing!" Dwarves, dwarves really need to chill with the beleaguering with women. 

"Does he really have to keep his lips sealed with that stuff he's doing?" 

Suddenly ineffable churning hits the dwarves, forcing them to breakneck like a bunch of nambi-pambies!

"I..well, thank you. Good sir." 

The arresting woman bowed decorously to the one who was meditating. 

He was revered by one of the denizens in Innurea. 

Drassoa returned to where her best friend was. 

He wasn't doing much other than meditating by himself. 

"Lothe!" 

She said it to him aloud, his eyes open upon the beckoning of his name. 

It's his best-friend after all, standing after his meditation. 

"Come on! Let's join the festival!" She grabbed his wrist, leading him to where all the amazing things were evinced to him. 

While the adventurers were going to stay for at least a day longer for the triplets. 

"Damn.. I didn't think I'd be the one quivering, that magician..." Legaenna eyed into a mirror, seeing the terrifying being in the mirror. 

An unfathomable being who easily quenched her. 

Just an illusory of some sort. 

This was the first time she's felt this panicky feeling, it was mortal. 

Humane.

"It's him.." Braedda saw the being in the corner of her eye, she suddenly got het up. 

Like he was looking at her at the exact time she stared over at him. 

'That was... quaint..' She thought, while Gaeng slightly glanced to Braedda. 

"Something wrong?" He asked, he was just inquisitive of his teammate's dilemma. 

"I only looked at him for a moment, he saw me at that instant." This being was indeed bedazzling that it made one of the Scalers het up! 

"What's he doing over there?" Galehar cocked a brow to Lotheideus, who was standing nigh to the sword in the rock. 

"He can try as much as he wants! Not even Wigacion was able to lift that.." 

He bit his own words. 

Lotheideus lifted the sword like it was a twig. 

"Is..he straight up lifting the sword of Omnipotence? Created by Oceithiel? The Anti-God's weapon?!" Galehar was flabbergasted to what he was seeing from the distance. 

Lotheideus put the weapon back into the rock like it was nothing to him. 

"Yes! I got 700 silver coins! Thank the Gods you exist!" Zeamos enveloped the very muscular being, seeing his soul-piercing gaze down onto him. 

Angularly letting go of the other, the one who made a bet had his heart beating. 

The way how he picked it up at ease.. 

No vestiges of struggle to pick it up. 

"Bedazzling indeed!" The familiar lass who saw Lothe once clapped, he remembered her for sure. 

His strength was beyond even the power of the heroes. 

"Sorry, do.. do we know you?" Zeamos cocked a brow, talking to this colleen. 

"Hey, mister.. how'd you lift that kosher material made by a primordial void?" The man's heart was panging, he didn't think Zeamos was going to win a bet with his friend there. 

"I would've broken it for its existence." Lothe jived, giving him a bloody heart attack! 

"Oh my!" Ybelar saw the human faint like death was going to hug him.

"Huh?" Drassoa didn't recognize the voice, who was that entity? 

"Lotheideus? Do you know her?" 

To her surprise, the being's gender warped into a male. 

"I... genderbending magic. I take back what I said about 'her'. 'They'." She lubbly gazed to Lotheideus who was static. 

"It's Ybelar! I can use my magic to change my gender! Howbeit, I didn't think you could induce pain into entities without touching them." He continued to talk to the stagnant being, he was very muscular and he was like an ant to him. 

"You know, Lotheideus only talks if he wants to. You gotta pick up a medium to fetch his lips." Zeamos was telling information which would've helped beforehand.

"Hey guys, who is this?" Olirdira was carrying fruits and other things for the body. 

"Ybelar." The costumed entity bowed to the other. 

"Huh.. I haven't noticed, Lothe's eyes aren't human looking. They're black pupils with a bead of the moon in his eyes. Quaint.." Zeamos meticulously gazed into Lothe's eyes, how come he barely noticed that 'til now? It was like his entire eyes.

"I was questioning, how long are you going to remain here?" Ybelar was getting cut off with these people interjecting right out of the blue. 

"A day, a confirmed plight from kids to." He finally spoke, that was progress. 

'I've always wanted to go adventuring! Come on! Just ask him if we can come along!' Another voice was talking through the entity's head, he was trying not to talk to the other to appear sane. 

"You have to prove yourself if you want to venture jeopardous things, I came in easy." Zeamos limned out that, it was true in fact. 

"Prove myself, a--" Ybelar was about to say something until he whipped to the opposite side. 

The friends are beckoned by the triplets, great botched it up! 

"Prove myself.. huh." 

Want to know a little scary thing? 

Lothe's hearing broke through the thought chambers and heard the second voice. 

How many things can this being do alone? 

He doesn't even say a word whether if he cares or not. 

"Huh?" Something afar popped and cracked! 

Oh no! 

The festival's beasts have been released! 

This was my chance to prove myself to become part of that group! 

Knowing people like Scalers wouldn't avow people under me. 

"RRAHH!!" 

That was resounding, Lotheideus didn't see the reason to intervene to creatures at that level. 

"What... no.." 

Ybelar was impaled by the creature through the torso.

Failure! 

Vital fluids gravitate down his pants. 

'No! Don't give up!' The voice said in his head, telling him to go on. 

The area where he was impaled, regenerated. 

With the magic, pulling himself out of the creature's horns. 

The testicles were strewn all over like a mess. 

Stuffing it back into the stomach as the materials regenerate. 

"Denizen! You must--" Gaeng was trying to help the being, he was pushed back by magic. 

"Get lost.. I can handle this.. by myself." Trying to be heroic wasn't a great idea! 

"You don't sound like it, we can handle this.. before these things go off the wall!" Gaeng was trying to escort this denizen, he was appalled. 

Something.. about, her, him. 

Was off-putting. 

Trigger. 

"Get your bloody hands off me!" Right off the bat, Ybelar became a sudden grand master martial artist.

Acrobatic, gymnast. 

Weapon master, excelled wizard. 

"DIE!" Blasting forbidden magic into the creatures, they were begging. 

Screaming, wanting to die. 

Being killed and resurrected multiple times. 

All sorts of whacked voodoo crap. 

For a few minutes, she fainted out of the blue. 

She was suddenly given access to mastery of things without the need of training. 

The creatures quivered, crawling back to where they once were. 

Not wanting to deal with the things like that, Gaeng was mind-boggled. 

When did denizens possess supernatural levels of magic? 

"What.. just transpired?" 

Braedda arrived to the scene, seeing that it was cleared up while there was an unconscious person. 

"I think.. we found a new member for Scalers." Gaeng was above the unconscious being. 

The festival was going as planned. 

"I wonder if father can take care of our mess? He has possession over the Supreme Magics. Every single thing, I can't remember what it's called. But it's definitely called Complete Arsenal." Gwen was watching the festival ; having to dress in different clothes to be incognito. 

Of course, Lothe was cognizant of her presence as well. 

"You've got a point, he's given the Paintball Wizards the run before." Legaenna was speaking via from her spiders, one at least. 

"Did you call me?" Galalig appeared out of thin air next to his daughter. 

"Tch.. just finish him off, so that I won't ever have to see those nobodies.. ever." She was a little snarky, shifting her head to face left. 

 

"Where is 'he'?" Wow, even this Complete Arsenal user had his limitations. 

"There.--" 

When did Lothe move, this surprised the complete Arsenal user. 

"Use everything.. make him pay." Legaenna stated. 

Every super power, everything. Even omni powers, was shot into Lotheideus' direction. 

By Galalig. 

They assumed he was out of existence. 

But, what was the most bloodcurdling thing. 

He wasn't scathed, unscathed he remains. 

"...that.. no... I can't avow this! This has to be some simulacrum!" Galalig was staggered at the sight of the unscathed entity. 

He fell flat on his tukus, his heart was thumping, like a mortal man. 

Shook in arrant fear. 

Crippled, he didn't believe it! There's no way! 

Legaenna and Gwen, didn't believe this whole dustup. 

This being, was something they could never hope to defeat. 

"I don't fritter my time with heedless entities." He didn't attack them, he left them in a quivering state of mind. 

"....this... is... inconceivable." 

Galalig was meant to be a powerful being, but he tasted nothing more than a defeat from this 'nobody'. 

Lotheideus, humiliates his opponents. 

No matter what they are, what was he? 

He made an ALL POWERFUL BEING appear a mortal to him. 

Unaffected by it? 

Was this evidence, that he was truly. 

UNFATHOMABLE? 

Wigacio and Galehar surrounded Gwen and Galalig who were struck in arrant fear. 

Consternation. 

How.. how was it possible for a being like that to exist? 

"..what's up with them? Should we like, put some extrinsics on them?" Wigacio was expectant to deal with his terrifying power, yet seeing how crippled he was. 

They chose to leave them for the royal guards. 

"What's gotten them so shookt?" The royal guards were putting the two in extrinsics, the two members of scalers shrugged their shoulders. 

Addlepated with whatever is going on. 

At least the threat of the dark elves had been undermined. 

It was like in a loop for awhile the memory of seeing one entity. Singly slough off his attacks, none of them worked the slightest. 

Did beings like that exist at all? 

The antagonists, were out of their league. 

But, was this story about them? 

Or the characters? 

For what we know, they weren't proven to be a threat while the presence of Lotheideus exists. 

He can't be overwritten. 

Perversed, nothing. 

Have you seen him slough off even the mightiest of entities powers like nothing? 

What's it going to take? 

To scratch him? 

He gave Galalig the scares, and he sure did. 

Did people of the present know who this being was? 

Not even omniscients know until they see him personally. 

Anyway, reverting to what was transpiring. 

"I wonder.. what scared them? Yeah! I mean, I'd be scared of Galalig. Mister Lotheideus, what do you think scared them?" The triplets talked in their natural accord, watching the escort of the dark elves away into The Floating Yonder. 

Another land, where they keep prisoners and magic users in prison for good. 

Kind of ironic that the name itself is the antipode of the name, right? 

"Their loss." His response was tenebrous to the children, tilting their heads. 

Addled to what he meant by. 

"Do you mystify everyone? All the time, mister Lotheideus?" They just wanted to know, his silence was an answer to them. 

They'll guesstimate 'yes'? 

He didn't specify what loss, so it could be many things. 

"I can't.. believe.. I was so powerless against.. against that beast." Galalig was murmuring things to himself like a madman, did Lothe make him insane? 

Because of one loss.

"I..I can't ever hope to.. get my reprisal, we will be shamed.. forever. What is he..? A magician? A wizard? What could exist? Like that?" Gwen looked downwards, clasping her digits firmly. 

What would be the point of escape when there was a being like that.. who put Galalig like he was nothing. 

"..." Legaenna was spazzed up, she didn't move an inch from where she was inside the dark elves' HQ. 

"Hmm.. huh! What.. was that?!" 

Above Earth, Olympus. 

Zeus himself was shell-shocked to something he's never felt before. 

"That was irreal.." He plopped against his chair, it wasn't here. 

Then, there was nothing to worry about. 

He stared into the globe, like a miniature version of it. 

His hand burnt after grasping it, what was going on the Planet Earth that he didn't know of? 

He smacked his hand against his own clothing, he suckled his own thumb from what caused it. 

Athena suspiciously stared at her Father, questioning if he was acting like a child. In her own mind. 

"Dad.. you're acting like a puerile human." She pointed to his actions. 

"Sorry, it's just.. this globe's gone off the book! It burned my hand." He ripped off a piece of cloth from his raiments, covering it with the ball as he rolled it over to Athena. 

As it stopped before her, its cloth turned into ashes and cinder. 

She was intimidated at how the way it acted temperamental. 

"By Zeus' beard! Wha--" 

It suddenly exploded, heavy gusts of wind dally throughout Olympus. 

"Ow!" 

Artemis was hit by a rock that fell from the ceiling. 

Their hairs were like in those cartoons when an explosion befalls. 

"If this happens again, we need to check Earth once again. To make sure there isn't some destruction of the Multiverse!" Zeus limned out for the rest of the gods. 

Everyone here assented without a word, this hadn't befallen at all. 

It was right off the bat. 

"Wow!!" The triplets were amazed with what Lotheideus had in his hands, it was a few stars in his hands. 

"I can't remember the time when it even moved, the time you came here. Didn't move.. at all." 

Did Lothe travel at aeon seconds to claim what they wanted?

"You went to space.. without any magic? That is amazing!" Astonished with what this being is capable of doing alone. 

Space wasn't an alien subject to people, it's practically in school. 

Teachers teach students things they may or may not want, suppose that's what it was. 

The kids were off to show Zeamos and Olirdira the stars in their hands. 

"Mister Lotheideus got us stars!" They've never seen anything oscillate beautifully to the face. 

Stars were known to be beyond the barrier of many layers above Earth. 

Correct? 

He didn't even need oxygen to get there. 

"It seems the kids have become fond of you." Drassoa was talking with Lotheideus. 

"They have. But.. the plight is almost over." He riposted to the other. 

"How about you give them something to remember by? I'm sure they would love it!" She punched him on the shoulder playfully. 

"I've given them the stars, from Irregullar." 

Something shone from behind them, it was the stars in the triplets' hands. 

"That's really sweet of you." She lit up a shade of pink on her curves. 

"Hey guys! These kids are amazing!" 

Tch, typical. 

Voice masking magic, he whipped to where he last seen them. 

"Can't.. move.." Zeamos and Olirdira were binded in some form of magic. 

Lothe trudged by the two, suddenly they were freed of the bindings. 

"Some assassins got away with the triplets. They were planning to use them for a ransom." 

Lotheideus looked incredulous at the two. 

He jumped horizontally with his legs spread open, to kick the two into the face. 

Then he threw an extra kick to the one in center. 

"Blast it! He knows!" There was another one, hiding behind the bushes.

The three assassins warp into their normal selves. 

"ACK--" He was held by chains, of course it had to be magic. Drassoa had him binded by chains.

"Wench!" He hissed outwards at Drassoa. 

"I won't be telling you where our boss is either!" The assassin exclaimed. 

"I don't need to spill the beans out of you, I already know." HOW IN THE NINE REALMS DID HE KNOW?! 

He wasn't omniscient for sure, but he has sight that is inconceivably impossible to achieve. 

"ADSGSAJFGJK-" He was struck in terror, this entity was a monster. 

"Hah! Who's going to save your posteriors now?!" 

Zeamos and Olirdira were being gravitated into the pit of unending darkness. 

"We don't need them, the kids are what we can use to pilfer us a good price." 

Lotheideus and Drassoa come to save their allies.

UNTIL! CRASH! 

"Huh.. that guy looks familiar." One of the assassins were trying to recall who busted their way, seeing Lotheideus and Drassoa. 

"Guys!" The two call out to the others. 

"Alright, enough with this.. we'll give you a warning to leave. 

An Assassin's Glory is about to transpire. We won't have to go to full out dangerous methods on our interlopers!" 

There was magical landmines on the tiles, except the walls. 

"I'll take the southpaw, you take your way." Drassoa used magic to lunge to the walls, using some form of magic to rush against it. 

"Assassins' Glory?" 

The landmines, had all exploded. 

An unscathed Lotheideus, popping in front of the head of the Assassins. 

"What tommyrot!" 

"AFGSDAJKDSA-"

He had a magical orb, it was swelling with quaint magic. 

THEN BOOM! 

The being didn't last very long, instantly traumatized and scarred. 

He's done it again fellas! 

Overwhelming his opponents, the other assassins were paralyzed to his presence. 

"How about we attack his friends instead of him?" It sounds like a more astute plan. 

"Thanks! Drassoa! We owe you one!" Zeamos and Olirdira were saved in the nick of time. 

"Uh.. how about we just surrender. I don't even think fighting a guy who can easily slough off magical landmines is worth it.. like, at all." One of them were suggesting a brighter idea. 

"GODS!" 

They were charged by the mighty beast, he was aiming to find the children. 

By demolishing whatever contacted him. 

Once he found where they were, somewhere in the assassin base. 

"MPFGFGFFHH!!" They were doing it again, with their accord. 

Binded to ropes and such, Lotheideus freed them of their bindings. 

The three immediately hugged the immense being. 

"I.. I thought we would have to..we.." The triplets were a bubbling mess, they were only able to hug his legs. 

"It's time we departure, isn't it? This is your home, Innurea." He told the children, they wiped their own tears away from their cheeks. 

"We..we don't want to depart." They were hugging him tightly, he stared down at them with his soul-piercing gaze. 

"We're scared. We might never see you again." Even if they met him for a day, he's done things no mage is capable of doing alone. 

His friends followed the trail of destruction of the Assassin base. 

Once seeing the children who enveloped their arms around his legs. 

"Lothe.." Zeamos was waiting for what Lotheideus was going to do. 

"I told you kids, you have to return home. I disavow this." 

Well, huh? 

There was something visible in their noggins, it was him. 

If they always want to remember him, they could just close their eyes. 

"O..okay." The triplets release the entity. 

"We'll become adventurers when we get older! So that we're grown up and ready to travel with you guys!" The triplets wave to the dismissive entity, why did they want to become adventurers?

When he didn't? He only had this as his itinerary, he didn't intent it to be a child's pipe dream. 

"That.. was something.." Olirdira cocked a brow to what she saw. 

"I've embittered those kids." He states. 

"I mean, if you put it that way. The triplets must've gotten tired of a mundane life." Zeamos couldn't dissent with him there, he actually gets why he meant it that way. 

"It's impressionable." 

The friends left the Assassin hideout, unbugged from any of the assassins who stared in apprehension of the being's presence. 

What the fubbernuck was he?! 

None of them dared to move, watching this anonymous group leave their base. 

Without the need for truculence, yeah, it was a whole lot smarter. 

The dwarf who watched the whole logomachy from the distance. 

A telescope, he didn't suspect this little adventure gang had someone that powerful. 

"He's scared me from before.. I see a better reason to be scared of him." Dweride retracts from his telescope, trying to think if there were mages or wizards that ever attained such a level. 

Zeamos and Olirdira were inquisitive to what magic Lothe used. 

This was the first time they've seen it, and none of the books of magic had that kind. 

What.. what was it? 

"Hey, Drassoa. Since, you're his best friend. What kind of magic did he use?" 

"Huh? Magic? Oh, you mean his 'self magic'?" Wait.. that magical orb was the equivalent to what he was? 

"Wait..wait. Is that even possible to have? Magic that is made out of yourself instead of learning magic? Wouldn't that make the magic he uses.. extremely deadly?" Olirdira shook her head, a little galvanized! 

"Magic that equals to a being that powerful.. I've seen enough reasons to not ask for another show of his magic." Zeamos presumed it would be beyond what anybody has ever achieved. 

"How..how can you achieve 'self magic'?" Olirdira solicitously wanted to know how to earn it. 

It would come in handy. 

"Cultivate your own magic." Lotheideus jived to the other, so it was easy to say. 

"How.. I mean, magic requires incantations and intricate hand motions." Zeamos conceded, but he remembered the time Lotheideus didn't need to make a incantation when he flaunted his magic. 

"Lotheideus didn't." Olirdira responded to Zeamos. 

 

The group were outside of Innurea, suddenly Zeamos recollected 'Ybelar'. 

"Should we leave? Doesn't Ybelar need to prove himself/herself?" Zeamos asked Lotheideus, it didn't look like he cared. 

".." Of course, why wait for someone who hasn't even shown up to prove oneself. 

"Okay, I get it big guy. Being pragmatic there, I'll give you that." Zeamos tucked his hands in his pocket, Lotheideus doesn't talk unless it's interesting. 

"What in the NINE REALMS could exist like that?!" Galalig was trying to draw the figure, but his mind was distorted, thusly causing him to mark lines. 

He couldn't even draw the being from memory. 

"You've gone mad, Father.. he exists." Gwen said in defeat, cuffed in these shackles. 

"And there's not a single wizard.. who can stand up to him. A true Unfathomable being." Gwen curled in a fetal position, she feels the shame and fear overwhelm her. 

"Then, why?! Why did he come out of the shadows for no reason?! To scare us?!" He was letting the aberration take over his mind. 

"But his friends.. his friends don't appear to be the dilemma! I see them! But not him! No! No! Just them! Not him!" He let it take over him, he laughed like a mad man at the top of his lungs. 

The Floating Yonder. 

Other prisoners were addlepated with the being's state of mind, they were cognizant of what he's fully capable of doing. 

But why, why is he acting up this way? Is he trying to just up? 

Lotheideus, made one of the most powerful antagonists into instability? 

"It appears.. Galalig lost to.. our mystery beast. It's better that we leave them alone, we should undermine the forces of Clebiamos to strengthen ourselves!" Balewen still couldn't see Lotheideus, but he knew it was that being he had himself handed to. 

"But.. without Master we can't hope to win without him." One of the dark elves commented. 

" Team Moose Knuckles is there, celebrating the holidays. And we know what they're capable of doing." The dark elves sounded intimidating upon hearing 'Moose Knuckles', how many heroes, wizards, et cetera existed in this fine story? 

About as much as the thirty lands. 

Because without them, it's likely difficult to survive endeavors without the guided help and wisdom. 

Dark elves weren't the biggest threat, it's kinda funny how Lotheideus is the biggest threat to those he faces. 

Heroes always needed to be at their potential in order to fight great evil, but.. 

Seeing how Lotheideus is. 

He doesn't fear anything.. 

Evil is afraid of him. 

The humid outside Innurea, and Lotheideus isn't breaking a sweat. 

Drassoa and Olirdira were using magic to keep themselves cool. 

While Zeamos was struggling to deal with the heat, sweating from how much heat exists. 

 

"The heat here.. it's dreadful. I feel like leaving Innurea was a bad idea." Zeamos was makin' a carp, well, at least he's on the team. 

"Don't you have any magic?" Olirdira assumed he was also aware of the use of magic. 

He knew magic, he wasn't good like they were. 

"Great.. this is one swell adventure!" 

Zeamos said sardonically.


	6. Do.. do you even know where, we're headed?

This hottish weather was arduous to deal with, this elf needed to learn how to tap into his resistance of heat and frigidness. 

"Should..we tell him?" Olirdira whispered to Drassoa, this was getting a little angular. 

For an elf, shouldn't they be resistant to dreadful temperatures like this? 

Drassoa glanced to Lothe who had his dauntless mien. 

"What are you guys staring at me for?" Zeamos darts to face the three, how does this elf not know how his elf physiology works? 

"Zeamos.. uh. How come you don't know how to use your body?" Olirdira wasn't trying to devalue him, he stared at the woman quizzically. 

Befuddled, addlepated, addled, fuddled, muddled. 

"Hey, Lotheideus. Can you make it lucid for me?" 

He recoiled from Lotheideus' digits forming his 'self magic'. 

"This isn't funny, Lotheideus!" 

Lotheideus shot a dart like magic. 

Just next to his temples, it's tremendous self was far too great. 

It induces destruction to whatever passed by it. 

Once it exploded, Zeamos felt the magic from a tiny thing like that. 

Like it could destroy the multiverse. But only through via magic sensing, it just exploded like explosion did. 

His soul even felt the pressure of the self magic. 

"A.." He was skittish in stepping back, barring his arms to defend himself. 

"Huh? I don't.. I don't feel hot or cold. Like I'm better! But you didn't tell me that you were going to do that!" He exclaimed, he was in delirium, he's unlocked his elf capabilities thanks to Lotheideus. 

"I had to be sure, the apprehension of yours was at its threshold." He retracted his arm, leveling it to where it was needed.

 

"So.. basically, I needed to be afraid to unlock my elf abilities?" He cocked a brow, he's been terrified of Lotheideus ever since he's seen the impossibilities Lothe done like a walkover. 

"I've been terrified to the spine with you! So, trying to kill me was the idea for it to activate?" He questioned, so it was like inner power? 

"I don't fritter my time trying to help you gain your potential, you should be strong as any elf should be." Lotheideus didn't see the reason to continue talking, it sounded like he didn't care but. 

Zeamos will have to figure out how he can master it, he may have unlocked it. 

"You aren't exactly trained, properly. This will take about one hundred years for you to get there." Olirdira was going to made it unshrouded for him to get what Lotheideus meant by. 

"So.. how far does he see?" Zeamos asked Drassoa, she was trying to remember how far he was able to see. 

"Hm.. Ah! I remember! He sees the omniverses! Pretty far!" 

So, this guy can predict and tell wherever the hell you're at? 

Zeamos was going to think about his own life if he ever tried to have bravado towards this mighty being. 

He slowly strays away from the being's way, following the group afterwards. 

"Gods..." He murmured to himself, even with his elf abilities unlocked. 

He was nowhere at this being's level, he didn't think there was another match to him. 

Just.. how long did it take for Lotheideus to attain a level?! 

It's inconceivable! 

Omniscients didn't know he existed! 

"..His level, it's so irreal." You have to admit, he was a pretty big dude. 

He's cultivated his own magic, attained an inconceivable level. 

He never seen the whole dustup with Lotheideus sloughing off a complete arsenal's powers. 

His sight, magical level, power. 

Strength. 

WHAT ON EARTH?! 

Even his hearing! 

He wanted to know what he did to achieve such a level, but judging from the way he treats others. 

It seems like there was a downside to it. 

The scalers, still present in Innurea. 

"Alright! This is Braedda! Gaeng! Wigacio and I'm Galehar! New member!" 

Galehar dutifully greeted his teammates to the new member of the team. 

"You want me?" 

Ybelar pointed at himself, questioning if this was an illusion or not. 

"Well, Gaeng had seen you in action. Can you do it again?" Things escalated quickly, how was he going to do it again? 

'Crud.. didn't think this was going to happen right off the bat! I can't even configure a way for it to activate.' The voice in Ybelar's head was trying to think of a way, the four were waiting for what this being was about to do. 

"Come on! What's the hold up? Can you do it or not?" Gaeng was pressuring the entity, he was nudged in the gut by Galehar. 

"..whatever.." He mumbled, he's seen it. 

If she was capable of doing destructive things, why couldn't she do it again? 

"You think she's trying to store up all her magic so that he can spend a little bit of her energy?" Braedda says to Wigacio, none of them were expectant to what she was capable of doing. 

"Yes. I need plenty of time! Thank you Braedda!" What punic faith, how could he do that to a bunch of great heroes like that? 

Ybelar wanted to join Lotheideus' gangbusters than this gang of heroes. 

"Uh-huh.." She jived, seeing the way he talked. 

It sounded almost believable! 

The group dispersed, while Gaeng eyed on Ybelar with a snarky glare. 

Ybelar assumed the coast was clear. 

Until his bicep was grabbed and his arm was rose upwards against the spine by Braedda. 

"Ow! Ow!" He struggled with this arm lock placed into him. 

"I can see it through your physiognomy, there's no way you're capable of doing magics Galehar can do effortlessly. Your tone was unnerved." Leading the other to the door to prevent anybody from entering the room. 

"So.. unless you have a better reason for me to believe the alibi what Gaeng told me about. The ordeal with the loose monsters yestermorning." Braedda saw through this being's mien, which was easy for her to lock into. 

"Don't test me, I'm--" Braedda was stomped against her foot, headbutted into her nostril. 

Ybelar lowered her arm downwards and a glorious swerving elbow into the other. 

'Guess that's how I was able to trigger our 'action mode'! ' The voice stated in his mind, Ybelar had the eyes of a fierce tiger. 

Braedda didn't unsheathe her sword, she looked fine after getting a few times. 

'Crap! We're fighting the death sweeper of Scalers! We're in a whole heap of trouble!' Suddenly the voice in Ybelar's head recognized the fighting stance. 

"That.. you both are." These bedazzling things Scalers are capable of doing, they were known for 'killing'. 

This must've been the reason why Ybelar was being warned. 

'We have to run! We don't stand a chance!' Sure, being granted easy access to this battle instinct mode. 

Was one of those things. 

But this entity, had magical abilities that overcome those. 

'JUMP!' The voice was squawking at Ybelar, leaping out of the way. 

'What's so bad about getting hit by her?' He riposted in his thoughts. 

'She's the DEATH SWEEPER? MAKE SENSE YET? DINGBAT?' It was shouting at him through his head, loudly. 

"Meaning..?" 

"Life Reduction magic." Braedda was going to clear it up for the one who didn't get what her voice was talking about. 

"I get it, your access to the abilities at the supernorm only activate when under sheer violence." Retracting her fist out of the door that was decaying in a matter of seconds. 

"So.. you configured if I didn't act, I would be otiose to this team? Morbid." Ybelar was fine with this, it's just, why go for those methods? 

"I remembered that you talked to silent but deadly. The one that carried the Anti-God's weapon like nothing, did you catch his name?" She was going to bring up the festival event, she remembered the brutish looking being. 

"Did you watch his fight with Wigacio? It's.. too irreal. I've never seen anything like him, right off the bat." He remembered what he was capable of doing, heck, the entity didn't even use magic to fight Wigacio! 

He gave him dirt! 

"Name. It's in my au fait of what that beast is." Alright, trying to be cagey wasn't going to help anyway. 

"It's Lotheideus." He answered her damn request, yeesh, no need to be brusque. 

"Lotheideus.. never heard of a name so striking!" She sounded galvanized from the name that was told to her. 

"Something.. transpire between you two?" Galehar suspiciously gazed into the rotting wood, there was a door in this area. 

Now it's gone. 

"It was a test of survival. He passed." Braedda folded her arms under her frames, Galehar looked at Ybelar impressed. 

"Swell job! You're an official member of Scalers!" Galehar brought the being for a backbreaking hug, cracks were audible. 

Braedda watched being rejoice in having another member for Scalers. 

"So.. you're Mary Sue and Gary Stu?" Lotheideus eyed onto the two guardians who were blocking the path. 

"And you're not getting a pass! You want to get through? Beat us in a fight!" Mary pointed her index finger inwards the mighty being. 

Gary.. was sweating across his cheek, there was something in his mind warning him to run like hell. 

For what reason? 

"I doubt you'd ever beat us in a fight. We're the chosen ones!" Mary Sue rushed in the being, with a devilish grin. 

Lotheideus readied in a stance. 

Rearing a fist. 

Then once the being thought of rushing in close, an immeasurable force inducing a shockwave. 

So great, that it made one of the Omnipotent beings from another Multiverse slowly gaze. 

At the wind touching their face. 

Gary stu

Mary was instantly wiped out, not a vestige remained. 

"Beast!" He said in dread. 

"You both are the chosen ones? This must be your last stand." Lotheideus LITERALLY WIPED MARY SUE. 

Mary sue , like that one perfect character everyone abhors, correct? 

He just wiped her out like a gnat. 

"Why aren't you back?! Mary?!" He was spazzed up. 

".." Lotheideus was standing in center, while his friends were healing their wounds. 

 

"How can you do this?! You aren't the damn protagonist! Kk--" 

Watching the big entity walk up to him made his heart pang violently. 

He was struck in sheer fear. 

'Why.. can't I move? Is his presence THAT terrifying?!' He gnawed on his own lip, sweat beads curled down his curves. 

"I've got Meta Teleportation and Meta Luck! Beast! I can teleport into anything! You should be the milquetoast here! Magic no mage ever attained!" His mouth chewed more than it swallowed. 

He was trying to threaten Lotheideus, nothing worked the slightest bit. 

Gary teleported in front of Lotheideus. 

Touching his head, grinning with glee. 

He thought he had the advantage here. 

'Huh?! I can't teleport him anywhere! My level is at absolute-!' Gary was shookt by this being. 

Little did he know, his own downfall. 

Like indeterminate punches thrown into him, Gary might've been one of those perfect characters said by readers. 

Wing chun, Karate, Muay thai, Boxing. Pugilism, Wushu, Lotus, Kung fu, all forms of martial arts.

Gary was the protagonist.

Except this was more of a josh to insult those louts who knew nothing of Lotheideus.

But he was. 

Was. 

Lotheideus didn't even move to hit him, time itself didn't move per hit Lotheideus threw. 

Then Lotheideus fired his self magic into his sternum. 

'I'm invincible! Absolutely Invincible yet! I'm being pawned like a mortal!' 

Lotheideus' self homing magic reached a far distance. 

THEN.

KABOOM! 

It caused a temporary gravitational singularity, instantaneously subsuming Gary Sue into the created hole. 

Waning away at the instant. 

Lotheideus watched the scintillating explosion up close.. 

Like fireworks, Zeamos saw what Lotheideus did to Mary Sue and Gary Stu. He couldn't perceive the negative nanoseconds howbeit. 

Lothe, a Being of Inconceivable Power. 

"Gods... Lotheideus... you didn't even take them seriously." 

Watching the mighty being stand erect, unscathed from his fight with these so called 'protagonists'. 

Wait.. 

This whole thing was totally meant to prove that Lotheideus wasn't a force to be reckoned with. 

"The scary thing about.. Lothe.. I haven't even seen him get pissed." Zeamos was afraid of him, through and through. 

He hadn't seen him burst in ire EVER. 

He was stable and controlled. 

He would imagine that if he was pissed. 

He would obliterate anything in his path. 

What a goddamn beast. 

Zeamos couldn't understand what Gary was saying earlier. 

Some quaint talk. 

"You're right, we've never seen him ticked off. He meditates, so it makes sense he wouldn't." Olirdira responded to the other, Lotheideus whipped to face his teammates. 

"I've seen him fight those 'magic et ceteras' before. His grip prevents them from even teleporting. I know, he didn't even try to grip on Wigacio that one time." Drassoa added, flinty, unlike them. 

She wasn't afraid of him, why, because they're bestfriends! 

"..." One of the dark elves were seen skulking by the woods, Lotheideus stared at them blankly. 

"Just keep going.. I ain't dealing with that monster." 

The elves didn't want to lunge at him either. 

"Did.. did those dark elves just 'nope' out?" Even Zeamos saw the panicky expressions on their faces.

Lothe was capable of doing dangerous things, dangerous things that make ANYTHING and ANYONE. 

Fear him. 

He wasn't justice nor a hero. 

"Hey, Lotheideus. Do you remember the tale of the 'Resurrecting Divines'?" Drassoa questioned the being, while she was using her magic to heal her own wounds. 

"I do. Twelve divine creatures are resurrected by Malevolence." He riposted, making Olirdira and Zeamos pique into this tale. 

"Lotheideus, can you tell us the story?" What KIND of request is that, he's already told them? 

"I've already told you." His sharp-witted response left them stagnant. 

"..don't bug him.." Zeamos reminded the other, he may be on their side. 

Except he didn't show benignancy when he almost threatened Zeamos. 

He was beyond trying to reason with, beyond their imagination as well. 

"Do you always have to be afraid of him? He's saved our lives before!" Olirdira didn't want to think negatively of Lotheideus like she would get destroyed by him. 

"..yeah, just you know. I've never seen the dude harrowed.." He added. 

While the group would pass by the former guardians' post. 

He sure gave them a beating like they were mortals to him. 

"HAHA!" The prisoner laughed at the top of his lungs, while the other prisoners recognized who it was. 

Galalig, who appeared to have his mind lost. 

He was building action figures of those he sees. 

He still cannot perceive Lotheideus, it was true.. indeed. 

Lotheideus was immune to every super power. 

"..what made him all so demented? Isn't he like one of the most powerful beings to ever roam earth? Does power like that make you mad?" One of the prisoners were murmuring to one another. 

"It does NOW!" To the prisoner who asked, Galalig's faces were on those certain prisoners. 

"A little jumpy! Don't you worry, it does make me mad. Do you want to know, why it makes me CRAZY?!" Galalig's presence made the prisoner collapse, he was quivering at the sight of how many Galaligs there was. 

"Why don't you just use your God-tier powers to get the hell out of this place?!" The prisoner was cornered by Galalig, unable to do a thing against him. 

"Hm... why don't 'I'? Good question! Why don't we ask the bloody AUDIENCE?! I CAN'T MAKE OR BUILD THE MONSTER FOR YOU!" He was using his fourth wall breaching, making it sound even crazier! 

"What are you talking about?!" The prisoner exclaimed befuddled. 

"When the time is right, you will see the monster too!" He whipped to the opposite side, then suddenly leaving those poor bodies of prisoners. 

"...hgn... what just happened?" The prisoners groaned, unable to perdure this pain dallying their bodies. 

 

"I have no idea.." The prisoner was spazzed up! 

"You three will be the new rulers once we bequeath the responsibility onto you." Gliwel and Birek were limning out they were going to carry a responsibility that was hefty for them. 

"But--" They wanted to tell their parents it wasn't their pipe dream. 

"Do I hear something? Bravado?" Birek's tone indicated ire. 

"No..." The three turn the other way, it looks like they were on the ropes with their parents' svengali. 

"Good. It's not like the three of you could handle adventure." Do you call that a PARENT? They really wanted to jive to them, except they couldn't. 

Trudging away from them, while the knights remained erect. 

"It is alright.." One of the knights spoke in a quiet tone to elude being seen. 

These kids wanted to be unfettered from their parents' authoritarian rule. 

"I hope.." Ripositing without the need to look into the other, remembering the tall and big entity who gave them stars. 

"Poor form." Gaeng was denigrating Ybelar's way of using a bow and arrow, he was helping the other stand erect. 

Once its form is faultless, letting the other fire an arrow into the red mark. 

"Uh, thanks. Gaeng, I owe you that." Ybelar puts the bow down on the table, he was being trained to fight a little better without the battle instinct. 

You know, you can't rely on something that's latent than yourself. 

"Ow! Don't pat me on the back! I still feel the heel!" Are you kidding me? Two chapters, an Absolute Immortal still feels pain from Lotheideus' strength? 

What kind of entity was he? 

It's overt he wasn't human, humans can't attain a level this inconceivable. 

"Can't you negate the damage done to you?" Braedda rose a brow, wasn't he capable of doing such a thing? 

"No.. I can't, it's still there.. too much for me to even negate." ARE YOU FUCKING WITH ME RIGHT NOW? 

TOO MUCH FOR HIM TO NEGATE. 

That being was beyond comprehension and understanding. 

"Hey, do you feel that? Mary Sue and Gary Stu's magic presence has been wiped off." Galehar tell the two, this was a little quaint for them to experience. 

"Guess they weren't such great heroes. It doesn't matter what or who wiped them off, I'm glad that they aren't here to steal the limelight." Braedda's magic senses activate, searching through the planet. 

Nil, not a vestige of Gary Stu and Mary Sue. 

Nobody could really just concede that it was Lotheideus. 

Why, because they've never seen his full capabilities so there's that. 

"I know right? Thinking they're all perfect an' all." Wigacio thought the presence of those two were vexing. 

At least the dilemma of those two entities have been wiped out of the surface. 

"Whew, still in good piece.." 

The man checked up on the sword, last time he remembered the time it was carried. 

Like it was nothing, even an Omni being struggled to lift it. 

But seeing how Lotheideus easily carried it. 

There was a kid, with an apple green unfurling cape. 

"I'm here to carry that sword!" The kid's digits grabbed on the handle of the sword. He was trying his best, it didn't budge the slightest. 

"Kid Hercules?" The man lifted a brow why he wasn't able to lift it with ease. 

"HNGHHH!!!" He was forcing it, he was barely getting it to budge. 

'My bottomless strength is barely making this damn thing move!' He grew tired from trying to lift it for ten minutes. 

"I've seen better." 

"Excuse you?! How dare you talk brazenly of .. wha..." Something he detected, slightly intimidated. 

Inspecific to him, he couldn't tell where its coming from. 

"I ain't giving you any coins, Kid Hercules for being incapable of lifting it." It's not like Kid Hercules was going to harm him, it wasn't worth it. 

"Alright then, if you've seen better.. then. I'll get there!" HAH! 

Did you hear this kid talk? 

This flimsy fucker? 

He thinks he could reach a level where bottomless strength is above even that! 

Are you with me? 

Do you think this could reach a level so inconceivable that nothing is a match for him? 

Lotheideus was that. 

This kid barely even made the Anti-God's sword move. 

"Can you at least give me three or five silver coins? I made it move?" The Anti-God weapon was meant for those who're capable of inconceivable things. 

Lotheideus left it behind, abhorring its existence. 

Remember that? 

There weren't many beings who attained a level to gain that kind of power. 

"Stand aside child! Let Lapu-Lapu lift this!" A filipino patted Kid-Hercules, walking up to the weapon.

His fist was curled around its hilt, Kid Hercules was snickering from behind. 

"Hngh!" He was getting it to slip but just at the whisker of it. 

Only nigh to getting it out, but not really. 

"That put quite the strain on my arms." He huffed a breathe, Kid Hercules enveloped the other from behind. 

"I'll help you! Let's pull it together!" 

Even with an undergird, barely pulling it out. 

It fell to the ground, whilst Lapu-Lapu couldn't even carry it. 

"Sir, you might want to let that go." What was he looking at? Another shadowy figure stood behind the two, looking down at them as if they were gnats. 

"Let go of my sword." His voice was a smorgasbord of malevolence. 

"Eep!" Kid Hercules hid behind Lapu-Lapu. 

Sweat curled down Lapu-Lapu's cheek. 

Lapu-Lapu's digits release the weapon, letting it clang heavily. 

"Don't touch my SWORD, you're weaklings." He snapped his fingers, making the weapon reappear seeped in the rock it remained. 

The being vanished out of the blue, well since they barely got it out. 

The man gave them fifty silver coins. 

Lapu-Lapu let Kid Hercules keep the rest, money didn't mean a thing to him. 

"It's Kid Hercules!" The kid extended his hand towards the filipino, he had a chirpy smile crept on his lips. 

"I know you know mine, already." He shook his hand firmly, these two had quite impressive strength. 

But not exactly Lotheideus' level, where he exceeds Perfect strength and Magic itself. 

"Huh? If it isn't the two powerhouses.." Wigacio loomed through the window, recognizing Lapu-Lapu and Kid Hercules. 

"I didn't suspect they'd pay a visit to Innurea. Lapu-Lapu is an illustrious hero for 'filipinos' supposedly." Galehar placed his digits under his chin, observing the two head for the Scalers' magnificent structure.

"Looks like they're coming inside to greet us, like the usual." Braedda was downstairs, opening the door for the two for the two. 

"Greetings! Fellow heroes!" Lapu-Lapu was effusive in his character, his arms were open. 

Why was their parts pivotal? 

So nobody would disremember them. 

"Greetings! Lapu-Lapu." Galehar was going to be the first to greet them, the rest can be said for the other teammates. 

"I say we talk the right." Drassoa was in lead of where they should be going, Lotheideus wasn't going to dissent her. 

"Left." Olirdira pointed to the other direction, clearly, these two were going to start some fight. 

"Right! Lothe! I'm right! RIGHT?!" Well, things were getting a little offhand. 

"The left is no path.. it's an illusory,made by The Anti-God." Lothe's digits grasp onto the open space to the left side, it was like a curtain being ripped off. 

Did he just straight up extirpate an illusion with no effort?! 

"Hah! I'm right!" There was nothing but piles of carcasses in a pit. 

"Whatever.." Olirdira lost, well, it was meant to play safe. 

They've been getting along just fine, as the four trudge off to the right side. 

"Well.. at least Lotheideus pointed it out." Zeamos just had to fumble Olirdira, she spurned him. 

Well, she wanted to be right. 

"Sorry.." He assumed it was wrong of him to say it like that. 

"It's..fine. I couldn't stay mad at you." Olirdira brushed off the rage, it wasn't important who was right anyway. 

Lotheideus didn't even break a sweat breaking the illusion like it was nothing. 

"Something's wrong here.." The words in the story were scrambled up, it made the writer's pencil flung out through the window. 

Rearranging the words. 

There was a few knights watching this anonymous group easily subdue the left trap. 

"Follow them!" Ordered a strict tone of a female, ordering her soldiers like machines. 

"He left the illusion path.. into nothingness by gripping it." Etheraria stood in front of the whiteness of the illusion, what that brute did was inconceivable. 

Tailing after the group, she didn't know what kind of force they were dealing with. 

'It wasn't Kid Hercules, nor Lapu-Lapu. It takes effort to do that, but that being.. did it with no effort.' She thought, remembering the beings' level of strength. 

Once nearing the group, the knights teemed the four adventurers. 

"Halt! Where do you think you're going? Do you think venturing the world is for free? You've done a peccant!" Exclaimed the strict woman, Lotheideus didn't even look at the other. 

His teammates were readily admit to fight. 

"Put up the magick canceller dome! This should put a strain on these immigrants!" Etheraria, didn't know who she was f*cking with. 

She looked away for one second.. 

Big mistake. 

The big entity, Lotheideus' magic broke the shell of magic cancelling like nothing. 

An immense burst to shatter the cancelling magic dome. 

Even with ball shaped self magic. 

Staggered by what they witness from the eye can see. 

Yet it unleashed shadowy monsters from the darkness. 

The three prepare, Drassoa comes to Lotheideus' side. 

"Get ready!" Another encounter with monsters? Huh?

"It's Etheraria! After this! You four are coming with us!" Riiiight.. 

Could she sedate something this POWERFUL?


	7. This adventure has a rigmarole.

'That big one.. he destroyed the magic cancellers with some quaint magic.' Etheraria recollected the moment when Lotheideus literally DESTROYED the dome, like it was a glass screen. 

Does it seem to be sound if she attempted to send them back to Innurea? 

It's an egregious idea, especially with Lotheideus on their side. 

"Don't concede to defeat with these things! Attack!" Etheria ordered the knights, she readied magic of her own. 

Emitting magic inwards one of the shadow creatures, lunging at one of her knights. 

Pop! Crack! BOOM! 

"Hey! These things are only affected by magic--" Etheraria saw how Lotheideus was merely shattering the creatures with his fists. 

He revolved with his heels arose, then a swiping fist across a shadow creature. 

'Not even Lapu-Lapu could do that lissomely..' She thought, what the heck was this being? He was literally breaking shadows with his fists. 

"Take this! Fuglies!" Zeamos shot a magical bow inwards one of the shadow creatures, another to fully destroy it with magic. 

What kind of entity was Lotheideus to quench these things with his bare fists? 

Drassoa was against Lotheideus' back, because it's a whole lot better to stick together than separate. 

"Move it!" Olirdira casts magic ; projectiles out of fire inwards the shadowy creatures. 

Burning a number of them simultaneously, the knights were fortified by this small group. 

Had this group gotten a little better offscreen? 

Without looking, Zeamos fired an arrow inwards a point-blank surprising attack. 

The shadowy creature was struck by magic, another had been quenched. 

"Heh.." Zeamos grinned at his own polished arrow shooting, so these things can be only affected by magic? 

Lotheideus fucking defied that. 

His legs work damage against the shadowy creature's face, another quenched. 

One charged inwards at him, he tucked his arm around its back whilst punching it against the torso. 

Leading it downwards to knee it into the chin, it's head popped clean off. 

Chains were tied around the shadowy creatures by Drassoa's magic. 

Inducing corrosive magic into it to disintegrate the beings. 

Another number done, even if Lothe was able to take them down with his strength. 

Olirdira and Drassoa were getting a high score at bringing them down. 

"Huh? Lotheideus! We're being swallowed by darkness!" Drassoa exclaimed, one was about to grab Drassoa. 

It was grappled by Lotheideus, its wrist twisted whilst his other fist was against it. 

Gravitating it against the wrist, whirring the entity to bring down numbers of shadowy creatures. 

Another number brought down, after he flung the being. 

He faltered the beings, Drassoa used her corrosive magic to put a denoment to the shadowy creatures. 

"Suppose it's equitable on both our parts." Lotheideus commented on Drassoa's effort. 

'They're not burglars or criminals, maybe I could let them off the hook if I can nab a few questions.' Etheraria had a magical sword impaled through a shadowy creature, then twisting it to finish off the creature.

"Thanks!" Drassoa replied to Lotheideus. 

"RRAHH!!" The final one appeared to be a gargantuan shadowy creature, it was taking over the light. 

Swarming its darkness on the entire group like a dungeon, howbeit. 

One arose foot of Lotheideus, he smashed it into the darkness. 

Adjacent cracks formed up to its sculpture, then boom! 

Nothing but strength, with no effort. 

He truly defined Inconceivable power. 

The knights trembled at the presence of Lothe, his tremendous strength was at levels nobody could hope to attain. 

Especially whatever the heck that magic was. 

Self-Magic, if Lotheideus is immune to everything.. and that his magic is made up of him. 

That would mean he would obliterate even Complete Arsenal beings like pismires! 

"Men and women! Don't act afraid, I see that they're our new allies! They protected us!" Etheraria walked up to the group, whilst Lotheideus was standing behind his group. 

"All they need to do is answer a few questions." Etheraria stood erect in military form, it didn't shift or alter Lothe's posture. 

"Heh! You've got quite the strength, Galehar. But it isn't a match for KID HERCULES!" The flimsy child was angling his arm to the right, winning the arm wrestle. 

"Hng!" He was being overpowered by this mighty strength of a child, he had a sense of pride in his strength. 

"So.. is there plans to stop Galalig?" Lapu-Lapu was talking to Wigacio, questioning him if he knew of the topic. 

"Huh? He was found crippled and staggered by whatever he saw. Taciturn even. He surrendered without a fight." Wigacio remembered the festival, yesternoon, the being was there. 

Scared of something, he couldn't configure what it was. 

"Should we probe the prison if he intends to use his powers to escape?" Lapu-Lapu folded his arms under his frames, he thought this was all a little murky. 

Galalig was a DEADLY threat? When would he surrender that EASILY? 

"It's a whole lot dangerous being nigh to him. Especially, he knows what we're concocting anyway." Wigacio leaned up against a warded window, thinking of this didn't help. 

Suddenly, they were flashed into the Floating Yonder. 

Right off the bat by Galalig. 

Acting outlandish more than he usually did, he was more of an intemperate dark elf. 

"Hello! My good friends!" He was about to envelope them in his arms, except he was directed with sharp glares. 

"Ohhh, I get it! I'm dangerous, I might be using doom hug or whatever! This time I won't be using any flashy tricks!" He had a profusely sorry expression, this bamboozled the two. 

"This.. this isn't like you. Have you turned a new leaf or are you just a madcap?" Lapu-Lapu pointed his index finger inwards the dark elf, he cocked a brow. 

The two remained incautious of this being, not wanting something nightmarish to transpire onto them. 

"Who?! Me?! WHY OF COURSE! HAHAHA! FUNNY ISN'T IT?" He spoke in a loutish tone, this was very unlike of him. 

He was more stable, sharp-witted. 

Threatening than being a demented entity. 

"He's crazy." Wigacio whispered to Lapu-Lapu, these two were going to have a long day. 

"So.. if you've gone nutty. What induced it?" He wanted to know, if its a bigger threat it must be apprehended with! 

"I can't build, imagine, draw or describe the being. It hurts my brain, like I'm about to die. My powers seem to be powerless against the thing that caused my aberration!" He held his own locks, digging through his almond locks. 

Firmly grasping it, they didn't know who this being was. 

It was an odd alibi, but he was telling the truth from head to toe. 

"We believe you." Lapu-Lapu nodded, Wigacio was struck stupefied with his idea of agreeing. 

With that MADMAN?! 

"Have you lost your damn mind?! Lapu-Lapu!?! That guy is far beyond trust!" He was at the negative ambience of seeing it, Lapu-Lapu was sure this being was telling the truth, through and through. 

Judging the kosher expressions he had of this being. 

"I've it in my au-fait. This seems a little imbalanced, first.. one of our problems have been solved. Should we be thankful or scared of what's to come?" He riposted to the being, using some details to help alleviate his mind. 

"You're right.." Wigacio gestured to a guard to open the prison cell they were in. 

"So.. you four are a bunch of adventurers?" Etheraria was bamboozled, how did they have someone that powerful? 

It's nonviable! 

"Is, is.. the big one a legendary hero coming back from the grave?" Was she trying to start some cahoots now? 

"No. He's my bestfriend, we aren't 'heroes' we kind of had this as our itinerary." Drassoa stole a glance at Lotheideus meditating then fixatating her eyes onto Etheraria. 

"I feel.. I feel afraid brother of a monster." The Omnibenevolent entity shivered, he felt fear swallow him. 

"I'm afraid too! It's truly terrifying!" Omnimalevolence itself was panicky due to the presence of Lotheideus. 

He wasn't the main, main character. 

Lotheideus was just a damn monster.

He was immune to Author's supremacy and influence. As IN EVERYTHING. 

"What're you doing here? Oceithiel? Aren't you supposed to be watching the Multiverse?" Lapu-Lapu was staggered to see the Anti-God standing in this place, terror was in his eyes. 

He knew what this being was capable of doing. 

"Quiet! Worthless ones! Do you wish to be erased?! Then QUIET!" He acted with his pert, he didn't show much pathos with this being's presence. 

".." None dared to speak, even if the way how he acted was astringent to them. 

"Huh?" Balewen and Oceithiel were talking personally with one another in a different existing plane. 

"I do not care for what you've done. Make sure things are in balance, every one of us Omni-beings have a role to carry out." He snapped his fingers, are you bloody kidding me? 

Not even an Anti-God could tell if he was there. 

Lotheideus existed outside the knowledge of an Anti-God. 

See what I meant by, immune to everything? 

"Good.. all of you did as I asked." The one presently with them vanished from sight, where was the TRUE God? 

"I was scared.. to the bone." Ybelar had sweat curled across his cheek, he didn't think he was going to see the Anti-God himself. 

"Believe me, we were all." None of them were a match or level to this Anti-God. 

They would've had to dealt with his God-tier powers. 

"Have safe travels." Etheraria let the group leave, letting herself handle her own business afterwards. 

She was satisfied with what answers she had gotten. 

Lotheideus doesn't appear to be the one to brood over high places. 

They were scot-free from the commander. 

"Hey, Lotheideus. Does it take a long time to get a shape like that?" Zeamos pertained to his physique, it was impressive. 

"It does. Does your cranium tell you 'no'?" OH. What a savage burn. 

Apply water to burnt area. 

"Right in the magick!" Olirdira was being a yes-woman to Lothe's burn. 

Did he have to burn him, that badly? 

"Sorry, it's just. That's how you gain it, training regimen. Just saying." Olirdira conceded to make it sound considerate of her to Zeamos, clearly his pride was hurt. 

He kept his lips stagnant, Lotheideus was speaking through truth howbeit. 

It's not like he was using punic faith. 

"Hiss... you dare set foot on Lahesia?!" It sounded like a puma's voice, but a mix of a human aggression compiled in it. 

"Lahesia.. what's Lahesia?" Zeamos questioned, he didn't know much of the planet Earth.. did he? 

This was a part of Innurea! 

"Tomfool! You dare come here with callow-mindedness?" Threatened by another voice, two figures enter the scenery. 

Great, these things were humanoid animals. 

Their animal senses were warning them of the threat, Lotheideus. 

To run like hell, they weren't going to give into something even to that flinty being. 

How far did they travel to find this place? 

Suppose its somewhere in Innurea. 

"D'OF!" Under Zeamos was a earth swimming humanoid animal. 

Punched into the groin, did they have to aim for the archer first. 

"Olas. These 'Olas' are still dealing with trust issues." Olirdira elucidated it for Zeamos, whom was knelt to the ground with his hands holding his schlong. 

The cheetah-humanoid rushed inwards Lotheideus, rushing in blinding speeds or aeon seconds. 

"RRAHH!! DIE!" 

Boxing punches, each were easily countered. 

Nobody could perceive the dustup for they weren't even visible in the existing plane. 

"Curse you!" Each blow was like nothing to Lotheideus, after the final attack was thrown. 

Catching the jaw puncher. 

Swiping her wrist to the side whilst thrusting his elbow into the shoulder pressure point. 

"GAH!" It hissed out in pain from the damage, then taking an elbow across its jaw. 

Edge of upper breast. 

"Damn you--" This entity was a little crude, wasn't she? 

Then across her jaw with his elbow, a sharp and devastating blow. 

NOT EVEN AEON SECONDS WAS CAPABLE OF FIGHTING LOTHE?! 

"Such delicious meat! I shal--" One of the olas were close to leaping to the three, but it was shoved away by an invisible shockwave. 

Due to Lothe and that specific Olas. 

Drassoa struck a melee weapon against the speedster, she was able to perceive the speeds. 

Jarring its face with a magically enhanced ice hammer. 

"Hey! Drassoa, since you're his best friend and all. Where the heck did he go?!" Olirdira couldn't see it, but Drassoa was going to suspect it was another one of those speedsters at Aeon seconds. 

"Suppose when moving so fast, they don't seem to be existent in this plane. They're fighting at a point where time itself is broken." They were starting to get where and what transpired to Lotheideus, it shouldn't be a dilemma for them, then? 

'I'm bloody moving at -120,000 aeon seconds and this guy, isn't even trying.' Goissi's every attack, from surprise point blank, all attacks were nugatory. 

Easily blocked and countered by Lotheideus. 

"Trespassers must die!". 

"..." The fist was countered once again. 

"What the bloody hell are you?! 120,000 aeon seconds.. tomfool! We're moving at speeds that could make us invincible in terms of mass and speed!" He was uppercutted under his chin. 

Drop kicking him into the torso in center posture, instead of sideview. 

Thudding into the ground, he was being overwhelmed by this being's strength. 

Lotheideus walked up to the being, his heel atop his back to level him in what place he is in. 

Blood trickles out of the being's mouth.

"Game over." 

He picked him up by the ear, gravitating him to his height. 

"Gr...." He growled at the presence of Lotheideus before him. 

Self magic fabricates in his hand, emitting a tiny amount. 

Into his torso then he was sent far out, away throughout this part of Lahesia. 

Lotheideus was seen in the battlefield with his allies, victorious of this fight.

"..Monster..." He couldn't believe there was such a beast. Lotheideus was just a damn monster, the puma humanoid being tailed after his injured allies. 

"Beat it!" Zeamos elbowed an Olas into the nostrils from behind. 

Even if he were to let himself get hit, do you think he would be easily scathed by something that slow to him? 

No, he wouldn't at all. 

It would take a full Omni-Embodiment entity to actually harm him. 

So, in conclusion, his durability is quaintly robust. 

Olirdira had a few of the Olas ensnared in magically enhanced vines. 

Drassoa was atop a few numbers of Olas. 

Knocked out, waving to Lotheideus in his appearance. 

"It seems you've put down more than I've done." He avowed, he only quenched one down, not exactly much as they did. 

"You did more quality than quantity anyway, so it seems fair." Drassoa jived, it was equitable for the whole time. 

It's not like he was going to always steal the limelight, everyone gets their fair share of something.

"Goissi.." The puma humanoid knelt to the being, picking him up whilst the group passed by the skunked Olas. 

He probed if his heart was beating, it continued beating normally. 

Whew, that's a good sign. 

This was only a small part of Lahesia, it was only set as Lahesia because of the direction they took. 

The puma returned to his ruler, with Goissi and the injured Olas during their last battle. 

"Hm.. this is surprising. I didn't think Goissi would've been defeated." Moanad was appalled, trudging up to the being who was being treated by the healers. 

"I did not think of that either, there was a big warrior who quenched him. I never got the name, but I didn't even see him sweat or exert effort in fighting Goissi at top speeds." Wallan was trying to meticulously share information with him, for some reason he was like the rest. 

Who didn't know of Lotheideus' existence at all. 

It's no surprise, Omniscients didn't know he existed either so. 

How on Earth does a being like that pop out of the blue? 

Ferranna perceived something, inexplicable, not even she could tell to her allies. 

Darkness, stagnant to her posture. 

"We're scared!" Both the embodiments of Good and Evil were shookt. 

What induced such fear into them? Surely, there was a way to delineate the situation to help it calm down. 

"Listen to me, we all feel it.. it seems all off-the-book. Do you know what's causing it?" Ferranna was trying to dig deep to find answers, the two shook their heads in response. 

"How in the Nine Realms is that possible? Shouldn't it be conceived?" Ferranna cocked a brow, assuming it was impossible for them to not know what it is. 

"Sister, it doesn't appear they do. This could be a bigger threat to all of us, we should be incautious of what's to come in our lands. If their fear rises over their threshold, it must mean it's getting near with a tenebrous location. We will have to configure this." Comalith cuts in the conversation, inserting herself into this other plane of dimension. 

"We should contact--" Then things retrograde to reality, the two heard a call from one of the knights. 

"Yes. Something to portend us of?" Comalith was the first to ask the messenger, who was regaining his structure. 

"Move aside! Ya bloody wanker!" The dwarf pushed the messenger boy out of the way like he was a wimp. 

Brek dusted himself, he laughed like he had a whole barrel of ale. 

"Hello... Berek." Ferranna facepalmed, seeing him enter was the most INDECOROUS thing! 

"Do you know what situation we are dealing with? Berek? If you ministered the meeting, you would've been less... Inebriate." Comalith folded her arms under her frames, eyeing down on the dwarf with frustration. 

What can you say, Dwarves are just full of ale and drinking. 

It's one of their specific hobbies. 

"Do I? Nah, what could be so pivotal at a time like this? You guys got that expression of dour." He shrugged his shoulders, he didn't know what they meant by in the medium of it. 

"Typical.." Astaond murmured at the condition of his comrade. 

"Astaond! My good friend! How shall we start a good pugnacious battle of drinking?!" He sounded drunk, heck he asked the orc to drink with him. 

"This is serious, we don't know what we're up against. It could destroy the world." 

Well.. he's not wrong, Lotheideus can nearly end the world by merely meditating. 

None of them knew it was a specific being, so assumption it was a doomsday weapon of some sort. 

Nobody would think the Anti-God would attack because he's set roles for other Omnipotent beings. 

But he wasn't the TRUE and SUPREME mighty Father. 

Wherever that dude was, he didn't even know who the fuck was Lotheideus either. 

See how much, Lotheideus can do offscreen without putting elbow grease into it? 

"No.. Omnibenevolence and Omnimalevolence were afraid. Apprehension painted their faces, I fear it could do much more than that." Seriously, nobody can tell what or where it is? 

Not even a name found. 

"It? So you haven't found out what 'it' is?" Brek was starting to fathom this whole thing, he had to construct his own conception of it. 

"No, but when the time is right. We should reprimand it immediately before things get out of hand." Ferranna said to the other, as the being would seat himself in the round table. 

"What we know.. is our big threats.. one of them actually, Galalig had conceded to defeat and remains in the Floating Yonder prison." Speaking of that dark elf, where's his forces and sibling? 

"You sayin' something that made my ears just hallucinate?" He questioned in disbelief, not wanting to fully believe it. 

"Aye, it is true. Berek, the dark elf's gone madder than an asylum." Astaond interjects in the conversation, telling him things so he would be up to date. 

"These things transpired so quickly, like in a flash." All of this was preposterous, Galalig was a death threatening foe to them! 

"My friend Caobaen had apprised me of what he saw. He says he saw him crippled and staggered. I don't think he's up to anything, not even an ounce of escaping. Something was able to get even the likes of Galalig to his knees like a kitten!" Brek wanted to share a little story with them, to make it sound like he was building a faucet to the recent activities. 

It's almost surprising to see no friggin' faeries fly in any characters' faces right? 

"HOUAG!!" Goissi was able to take a final breathe, his heart was still beating. 

'That being had me under his shoes.. he had no intentions to kill me.' He held his own chest, it was thumping steadily. 

His heart, that is. 

Horemeth stood before the being, his eyes held disenchantment after his defeat. 

A white lion humanoid. 

"Horemeth.. you have no idea what I've fought. Let alone, it's a juggernaut." He suspired, seeing the dirty look from the other's eyes. 

"You've lost a battle, must it be hard to avow that? I was expecting more of you." Lotheideus, should've killed him, because humiliation was the smallest detail that can be warped into a big hole into characters. 

But Lotheideus didn't. 

He wasn't a murderer, he proved his point. 

"What would you know? I stand to protect Lahesia! You come here with your blowhard self!" He stood up from the palm leaf. 

His face held tranquil fury. 

"The both of you! Do not squabble!" Etid inserted herself between them, pushing the two away from one another. 

"What is it that's getting your jets up?" She questioned, thinking it had to do something after a dustup Goissi had to deal with. 

"A beast, it had inconceivable power. I could not even match to his speed." Goissi delineated it out for the other to understand what was happening between them. 

"That's crapola! What on Earth can move faster than YOU?" Horemeth didn't believe it, he wanted real evidence of this creature if it was that dangerous. 

"The Beast.. I tell you. Hunting it wouldn't be worth it, it would be walking into a juggernaut." He didn't know what to call the being, so he calls it 'The Beast'. 

Lotheideus was given an alias, 'The Beast' it did fit him in his character. 

"Look at my bruises, the healers' magic should've healed me in no time. But the healing is slow as a human." He gestured to his own marks formed on his body, done by Lotheideus. 

WERE HIS PUNCHES THAT BRUTISH? 

"..." Etid and Horemeth were galvanized at the sight of his wounds, he was right about that. 

"You've got me believing, what kind of beast was this?" Etid answered naturally, she didn't know there was a team with that beast. 

"6'7 and very muscular." That was the usual description of Lotheideus. 

"Ack! Blast it! Hurts my brain trying to explain the slivers to you--" He held his head, trying to subside the pain. 

Failing, he wouldn't continue explaining it to them anyway. 

"It's time we leave Innurea, have safe travels!" The Scalers waved to the two ; Lapu-Lapu and Kid Hercules. 

Incognizant of what awaits them beyond the borders of Innurea, or in other words. 

The very thing that scared the crap out of Galalig to surrendering. 

"Damn.... those things were tough like nails." Zeamos held his cheek, using his magic to heal his bruised cheek. 

"Olas are known to be one of the fiercest breeds. Obtaining extraordinary magic that the normals can't easily gain." Olirdira knew the topic of the Olas, she seemed to be equipped with the knowledge. 

"For a second there, I thought you would say 'my glass slipper fell'." Was that an allusion to Cinderella? 

"Ha,ha, hardy har. I read books." Olirdira was going to play along with the other's jesting, he did that with Olirdira. 

"Normally, it would take team effort to beat them. But... Lothe, just outfought an Olas for breakfast." Drassoa added for them, trying to make it sound more present than the history of Olas. 

"What're their cultures and traditions?" Zeamos lifts a brow, wanting to know a little more off these Olas. 

"They harmed my poor children! Do not worry! Mother knows best!" Of course, the only logical reason of how they obtained extraordinary magic had to be from someone. 

Eride, another Omnipotent being granting those who wish things from her without limitations. 

She was like a bright figure but that was her facade, every tip and area of hers. 

Like the moonlight. 

"WAIT! Are you saying that their culture literally has a LIVING and BREATHING omnipotent mother?!" Zeamos was shookt by this, he didn't know what might happen to them. 

Sure, Lotheideus had been capable of doing many things. 

But could he annihilate an Omnipotent being like what he does to his every foe? 

"Hello there!~" Said an alluring and sweet voice, it was meant to hypnotize them. 

Instead, they whipped to the being unaffected. 

"..Yeah, we're screwed." Zeamos wasn't affected due to it only working on those who aren't in love. 

"So... you've come to my children and harm them? What do you have to say for yourselves?" She was floating in mid air with a ploy behind that face. 

"Quaint... that big one's giving a intimidating ambience." She narrowed her eyes at the one who was standing with the group, they were readily admit to fight for their lives. 

"They certainly don't stand a chance now!" Etid was watching the whole thing going on from the distance. 

Eride's very being was telling her that he was a threat. 

"Game over." Lotheideus opened his palm, firing a large bullet shaped 'self magic' into her stomach. 

"AIEEEE!!!!" She was being struck down like a mortal, she had a hole through her abdomen. 

Blood trickles down her mouth, what in the HELL?! DID HE JUST DO THAT TO AN OMNIPOTENT? 

She knelt to the ground, trying to pick up her strength. 

"....he... did that to an Omnipotent being with his SELF MAGIC?!" Zeamos couldn't tell Lothe wasn't intent on killing her, if he did. 

He should've taken her down at the instant.

"...Goissi wasn't joking about the beast. It's unearthly..." Etid's blood was frozen, she didn't dare move. 

She tried to stand up, but was handchopped into the neck external jugular veins.

She knelt to the ground, grunting in excruciating pain. 

"Why...Omnipotents are meant to do anything without limitations. But you, you're... beating me up like a mortal." She stared up at the being, seeing his soul-piercing glare. 

"I've cognizance to your powers without contradiction. But.. I won't kill you, because you have a mantle to carry out." He spoke, curling his fingers into a fist. 

Throat punch to knock her down in the instant. 

"Guk!!" This was irreal, how was this TRANSPIRING AT ALL?! He must've been a level of inconceivable power. 

What? His immunities may be limitless, but he had no limitations on them either. What..

What did he do to achieve a level to knock down an Omnipotent like that? She had omnipotence, but it wasn't enough?

Bloody puddles formed around the unconscious entity, Etid rushed over to the being. 

"MOTHER!" She squawked, whilst Lotheideus eyed on the omnipotent with a look of abhorrance. 

'I have a good reason to be afraid of Lotheideus. He's a damn monster..' Zeamos thought, Drassoa was unmoved from what she saw. 

'What's it going to take.. for someone to be at his level?' Olirdira thought, even she was bamboozled to what saw.

Lotheideus didn't intervene with the other helping Eride get up from the ground. 

He let it be without question or words. 

His self magic, was beyond the power of Omnipotence? Like how?

She couldn't do SHIT. 

Nor did her powers work to protect herself, what on Earth was he? 

He can KILL an omnipotent just if he used his volition to kill them? 

That was a whole lot more terrifying than seeing a dragon up close. 

You better watch the fuck out for Lotheideus, because no matter the effort you put up to fight this entity. 

He'll be ahead of you. 

"I..." Horemeth fell flat on his posterior, he was static to what that being was capable of doing. 

'He's a damn monster...' Goissi and Wallan had the same thoughts of the being.


	8. The Beast.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lothe's only par competitors are Perfection beings to 50 percent strength. 
> 
> Omni-Creator to Omni-Embodiment at full strength.

"Mother, how are you?" Etid was trying to seal up the wound, this was the first time that EVER transpired to them. 

"I shall..deal with that monster by myself." Horemeth tried to mask his fear of what he was capable of doing, curling his digits into a fist. 

"A little better, child. I wasn't able to understand that, my omnipotence.. was meant to be unrivaled. I was like a mortal in his grasp.." Eride spoke in a weak tone, she didn't get why she was inept of fighting that being. 

She was meant to carry her role out as an Omnipotent being. 

Except Lotheideus put her down to humiliation, it feels egregious compared to death itself. 

"Do not, you've no idea what that being is capable of doing. He toyed with me, he certainly could do the same for you." Goissi warned the other to hold the fort instead of move forward like a fool. 

"You don't know until you try." Horemeth steps out of the environment, the being was about to forsake the vicinity with his team. 

"HEY!" He barked out to Lotheideus. 

He darts to face the being fully, silently staring at him in his soul piercing gaze. 

"RRAHH!!!" He roared at the top of his lungs, readying to attack the being. 

He forwards in blinding speeds or aeon seconds, it didn't even skid Lotheideus once in collision. 

He remained erect, unscathed from the speed and force registered. 

Multiple strikes, and nothing. 

He was pretty damn robust, to admit. 

"I shall not be played with like this! You humiliated our people! Olas are not uncomprehending neanderthals!" He maintained his distance, even with this confidence emanating from his facade. 

He had fear constructed in his beating heart, he took his attacks like it was nothing. 

'This guy's a monster.. and I just called my own death sentence..' He thought, trying to shift closer to the being. 

To see if he can win through means of strategy. 

This was their land, there had to be set up traps against this guy. 

OKAY? MISTER SMARTY PANTS. 

YOU THINK THAT'S GONNA WORK? 

His hand softly-glows, rushing inwards at him with an immunity bypassing magic. 

He touched the being by the torso, nothing affected Lotheideus. 

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! Immunity bypassing doesn't even stagger you?!" He was frustrated, his attempts in fighting him was otiose. 

Should he make a run for it? 

Lotheideus hadn't made a single move due to this being nothing more than a gnat to him. 

One punch into the liver, Horemeth was easily staggered from his might. 

He was wobbling in his footsteps from the being, he couldn't even hold his form properly. 

'His...strength, it's.. inconceivable even from a light punch.' He thought his flawless indestructibility would protect him, but this being's punch. 

It's levels were far too insane to even be attainable. 

"Horemeth's flawless indestructibility, it had no protection to the beast's strength!" Etid watched the being walk weakly, trying to recover from it was impossible. 

"Fight me....!" Horemeth was panting heavily, unable to pick his own strength properly. 

Swinging a fist inwards the being, with all his strength to throw into. 

Lotheideus didn't move an inch, the being collapsed to the ground. 

Succumbed to defeat due to the amounts of excruciating pain flow through his body. 

"I can't quit. Ngh.. losing isn't what we're known for!" Horsemeth tried to get on his fours to stand erect, his arms were shaking violently. 

Lotheideus slammed his heel against his lumbar, thusly making it difficult to regain his ability to stand properly. 

"AIEE!!!" He felt like his body was being shattered, Lotheideus wasn't even trying at all. 

Getting his foot off Horemeth's back, he rose it high and plummets it into his spinal cord. 

Such strength, Horemeth couldn't even move or bear the pain. 

He was crippled, quenched like a gnat to this being. 

"Hey, should we let them bolt?" Zeamos asked, Lotheideus glanced from his shoulder to lock his gaze into him. 

"It's overt, Zeamos." He fully faced his friends, trudging to them as they continued on with their adventures. 

"You're telling me you don't KNOW?" Eride was confabulating with Oceithiel, she was pertaining to what she fought. 

"I do not know of this creature, how can you be so sure it was capable of killing a being with Omnipotence at her whim?" He cocked a brow, he didn't sound like he was going to believe this tale of hers. 

"You want to see it for yourself?" She revealed her recent wound to the other, it surprised him. 

"How... a wound like this, only a mortal can get something like this!" He was galvanized, seeing blood trickling against her skin was bloodcurdling. 

"I was defeated instantly by him." She didn't know the name either, it's like he was a discarnate to everything Almighty and Invincible. 

"That's the reason why my brother turned demented." Balewen interjected. 

"Your brother faced the terror of this being? How is it that this came up newfound?" Oceithiel whipped to the other, questioning him if he knew of where are the whereabouts of this terrifying being. 

"All this information transpired after Gwen returned to the Dark Elves HQ. In defeat, trying to think of a plan to defeat this foe. But none, not even I can stop him. He's a Juggernaut, through and through. Then again, I did save you the time of telling you both a tale instead of saying that 'I knew that'." Balewen stood up, casting images around them to show what befell on the dark elves. 

Defeat. 

Yet no images of Lotheideus, not even in the powers of this Omniscient. 

"Bedazzling, I never thought a being like this would exist. From all my years as an Anti-God." He watched the things that happened a few days ago. 

Even if he could not see him, he was pretending to imagine someone there 

"Do you see him?" Balewen was expecting something different from the Anti-God. 

Oceithiel shook his head in response, making the dark elf frown. 

"This entity must be stopped! What if he ends all of existence?!" Eride solicitously questioned, wanting to put a kibosh to whatever this being was. 

"From my experiences with him, his mind seems to be fixated on one thing. 'Adventure', he doesn't wish to interlope with us beings." Balewen said calmly, he wanted to assuage her thoughts with solid evidence. 

"So we pretend that he doesn't exist and move on with our lives?" Eride couldn't believe this, were they going to avow that? This idea? 

"Yes, it seems more pragmatic. He's not a bloodthirsty killer, he spared us. Like that." He directed his finger inwards her abdomen, which was still taking time to heal up with the materials Etid used to help it close. 

"...a...Fair point. I think he understands Omnipotent beings, he wouldn't want to be the cause of imbalances of the Omniverse." She impedes her wound with normal raiments, her thoughts were beginning to alleviate itself. 

"Thank you for sharing that.. I suppose, it is dicey. I could even smack right into this monster you speak of." Oceithiel was actually being thankful for something NOW? Since when does a primordial void need help from any other Omni beings? 

This was the first time it befallen. 

"How are we going to get past these defenses?" Wigacio was intimidated with these well-placed magical traps ; voids, others things specifically meant to counterattack even the heroes themselves. 

"Sir! It's the Scalers!" One of the knights called out to Etheraria, who was the commander of watching the perimeters outside Innurea. 

"The Scalers, what a pleasant surprise. How do you like my traps? Scary, aren't they?" Even if they had an Absolute Immortal on their side, she was supernaturally prepared for setting things like this up. 

"You mind letting us through? These traps are Rube Goldberg to us." Galehar asked decorously, seeing Etheraria slightly chuckle from the request. 

"You know, even if you guys are heroes. There could be a point where you become villains, do you think I would give you easy access through this area? You would have to fight for it. That is the way of the Aristodemus knights!" She stood proudly, she pointed her index inwards the beings which made them almost recoil from what she said. 

Everyone in the story appears to use a sense of realism. 

"Are you testing us?" Braedda had sharp glares into the other, readying her sword out. 

"Do I need to put it in layman's terms? I don't, do I?" She picked something out of her pocket, readying to challenge these heroes with her wits. 

"Step forward into my sealing void, Wigacio. I think you would know what an empty void is, correct?" That brought up some flashback to his mind, the time he was rendered useless to such a trick. 

"Damn you!" He had choler in his tongue, rushing inwards the being. 

"Heh.." She was expecting it to happen, he froze dead on his tracks. 

He stepped on one of the traps, he was standing before a empty void sealer. 

"You.. skank." He cursed lowly under his lips, if he moved he would be consumed by it. 

"I've been waiting to test out my tactics on heroes." She had crossbowmen pointing their firearms into the other remaining members of scalers. 

"You sure thought of this one nicely." Galehar commented to the surprising numbers teeming them, she sure put a number on them. 

"Is she going to kill us?" Ybelar asked Galehar, he was going to whisper something to the other. 

"No.. she's testing us if we've got the skookum to keep pressing forward. And that's what we'll do!" 

So, you're telling us that this woman couldn't even beat Lotheideus? Who used pure muscle to defy that. 

Damn, Lotheideus. 

'Talk about my first leave off Innurea! Suicide plan!' He thought, ducking to avoid the first bolt. 

Rushing over to find cover with Galehar and Braedda. 

Gaeng was waiting for an open opportunity to strike hard and fast, staying atop a tree branch. 

Until he was spotted by one of the wizards, he had to jump off the branch to elude being hit by a projectile.

"Yipes!" 

He thuds into the solid soil, hitting the ground like this. 

"Dammit!" Galehar maneuvered the cover they were in, rushing in to Gaeng to help him get up. 

"HAH! That's funny, are you asking me to bail jail?" Galalig snickered at what this other wanted him to do. 

"I can do that, it's just.. why should I? Tell me, do you know what I fear the most?" He continued on, lightly groping against the bars of his cell. 

"You've gone into madness.. what is it that you are so AFRAID OF?" The knight was a little stressed with this, Galalig hadn't done any bedevilments in his time in jail. 

He was expecting for something more, like a devious plan under his sleeves. 

Nothing at all. 

"Believe me, you too will be afraid of the monster I've seen. It's far beyond me.." Questioning, what kind of entity was Lothe? 

He was able to defeat his foes like gnats. 

None were in his level or par. 

"Far beyond, you? You must be thinking of your madness." The knight conceded to defeat with him, he wasn't going to ask him to leave. 

Letting him alone. 

"You aren't knowledgeable of this creature!" He exclaimed it out to the other. 

"Right.." The knight murmured, not wanting to talk with that crazy being. 

"You heard how crazy Galalig's been getting lately?" One of the knights were having their lunch break. 

"Yeah. It befell after the magical festival. Sounds a little quaint, did he just come here? Bored with the power and decayed into madness?" The other knight riposted to the other, these were the guards of The Floating Yonder prison. 

"It's one thing I can't avow from him. He gave up just like that.. which makes no sense." 

"I mean, the Paintball Wizards have one 'Perfection' wizard at their side. That's a sign, but he gave up in Innurea." 

None of them were aware of Lotheideus' presence, they were mere knights who only did this to keep their jobs. 

If Galalig were to escape, what could he do? 

Lotheideus was onerous to find alone, heck, you can only find him through means of the old-fashioned way. 

"Huh?" Galalig was transported elsewhere by Balewen, and Gwen was too. 

"So, you want to apprise someone that Galalig's unfettered?" The knights who were at their post saw Galalig vanish like a ghost, looking at each other for a brief moment. 

"Uhhuh." Nobody wanted to have the world ended by that as their villain.

"Hello, brother. You've become a ne're-do-well." Balewen stood with the dark elves, seeming as if their magic had changed. 

It increased, but nothing compared to what Lotheideus holds. 

"Not..not bad. I'll avow." He looked astonished from what his brother cultivated for the dark elves, strength and magic was polished. 

"We don't stand a --" Gwen was about to speak up but she was told to keep her lips zipped. 

"He isn't the enemy, humiliation is something we all can bear." Balewen was pertaining to the mighty and big being. 

"You've given into madness too?! Aw! Didn't want to leave me dallying it in alone?" He laughed like an insane man would. 

"Uh.. no. You aren't getting it, let me delineate it for you. Your french leave made it arduous to deal with certain heroes." Balewen lifts a brow, he pointed his finger inwards the bruised and wounded dark elves in this area. 

This wasn't The Floating Yonder for sure. It's facade was The SANGUINE ISLE! 

He didn't expect to be here, again. 

It was one equilibrate land, a mix of heat and coolness. 

Keeping things leveled together. 

The facade of the civilization. 

"What are we up against?" Galalig wanted to dig in what this situation is. 

"The Raving Lunatics." Cripes! Why did it have to be them? 

Don't they have a wizard who's got magic which is capable of harming Nigh Omni to Omnipotent beings?! 

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US!?!" Braedda was able to stand in front, defending her allies with her sword. 

"Braedda's managing fine.. but Wigacio is stuck in that situation. How are we going to get him out of that situation?" Ybelar was trying to concoct an idea with Galehar and Gaeng. 

"That is hard. Especially with the unknown traps set in this place, never undervalue Etheraria." Galehar couldn't deny it himself either, she may be a knight that were meant to help heroes. 

But there were measures she took, in extreme volition. 

"What did you REALLY do to attain that level of power? Something doesn't seem right." Zeamos was getting the whole fishy eye with Lotheideus, he didn't believe that a mere workout would really work. 

"Lotheideus, I think they both deserve it." Drassoa crept a soft smile across her mien. 

Lotheideus paused his tracks, eyeing Zeamos from a shoulder. 

It made him shiver, he was frickin' afraid of the being. 

"I created myself." He said to the other, so.. THAT EXPLAINS IT?! 

"... I never thought that was actually a thing. I thought you wished for it, instead.. you cultivated it." Olirdira was just as appalled as Zeamos was. 

"..Yeah, I guess it is time to drop the whole 'trust issues' part now. Maybe, it's time I share abit of myself." Zeamos was always voracious to know how he gained such tremendous power. 

But, through and through. Lotheideus created himself and cultivated to this point of power, could Zeamos reach a higher level than this? Elf level? 

"Lotheideus, since you were able to touch a level of apogee. Do you think we could... get stronger?" Olirdira was going to test a method, if this was physically possible to do. 

"It's overt, it takes time. You'll get there, just don't go for what I've." He fully faced them, he wasn't going to tell them to follow how he got it. 

"So you want us to learn our own ways of becoming stronger then?" 

As that was said, Lotheideus whipped to the opposite side. 

"That's Lotheideus, always a bemusing figure." Zeamos watched the other trudge ahead with Drassoa, once the two decided to follow after the being. 

"I think meditation could help our magic gradually." Olirdira was going to suggest to Zeamos, so they were going to plan out how they were going to get there. 

'I don't want to start a logomachy with Lotheideus, he did say he created himself. He never said how he did it, but I guess he did trust us with the information.' Zeamos thought whilst in reality he nodded to Olirdira.

"What was that!?" Olirdira heard something, like the bushes rustling from the distant. 

It appeared to be an ambush of children, but once seeing the sight of Lothe. 

They froze in their tracks. 

"It's just a bunch of kids. Wait.... did they get by Etheraria's traps?" Zeamos didn't have the intention to unsling his bow and arrow. 

They weren't much of a threat to this group. 

Especially Lotheideus. 

"Let us through!" Ybelar had the female in a rear naked choke. 

V hook with his arm, placing his digits against the bicep whilst the unoccupied arm pushed against the back of the skull of the other. 

They were able to get close into Etheraria?! 

"D'of!" Elbowed into the abdomen, then pulling the forearm downwards. 

Punching the other arm to free herself of that lock. 

Grabbed by the wrist and her other arm hooked around his shoulder. 

Twisting her waist and body to gravitate him downwards to the ground, she began to throw punches into Ybelar. 

He rose his arms to block her attacks. 

Not such a bright idea when facing someone who comes up with the ideas of stopping heroes up close. 

"Concede to defeat." Braedda had her sword prodded up against the being's lumbar. 

"HELP! Guys! There's a monster!" The children sped off in the distance, a minute later. 

There were gnomes, poking out of the ground and trees. 

Great, children who were raised by gnomes. What level of oddness was this? 

"HA!! Take this!" The gnome who lunged into Lotheideus had a odd weapon, emanating supernatural energies. 

A meta crafted weapon, huh? 

Lotheideus disarmed the other, taking the advantage over the other. 

That was meant to be weapon carried with incumbency!

An almighty weapon-- BROKEN BY Lotheideus' grip?! 

Zeamos, Olirdira and Drassoa prepare to fight these gnomes. 

'First hooliganism from children and we fight gnomes. What a day.' Zeamos thought, readying his dagger. 

"Get the rest of the weapons! You dolts!" The gnome speaking from above a tree. 

Zeamos saw the future again, he hadn't seen it in awhile. 

Like a surprise attack from behind, leveling Olirdira to the ground to elude the gnomes lunging at them. 

"Woah! Thanks." She sounded surprised, he knew that was going to transpire? 

"Don't kill any of them, they're here to protect the kids. Just stun them." Olirdira would steal a glance from him after she blasted a kind of magic into a small group of gnomes. 

Meant to do a sleeping spell. 

"Alright..." Zeamos tucked his weapon away into his pocket. 

Readying himself to fight in an unarmed way after getting up, but the one from above toppled Zeamos. 

Dropping his hoodie into his face to temporarily blind him. 

Other gnomes had fettered the being, to stifle his movement. 

Drassoa used an illusion to scare off a number of gnomes. 

"Get off me you-" Zeamos was saved by Olirdira punching him in the face a few times. 

"Ow." Do girls hit hard? 

Lotheideus delivered a kick into the same side with multiple strikes into the flying gnomes. 

"HA--" A gnome had a weapon made up of nothingness, leaping in from behind. 

He thought it was close into Lotheideus, one fist arose as it tapped against the weapon. 

It shatters with ease, frozen at the sight of the weapon frozen. 

Drassoa used a magical shield to protect herself from a dagger made up of constructed soul. 

It was causing the shield to crack, flinging the gnome into a tree. 

She held the shield with one hand by its rear fringes, she swung and smites down a number of gnomes. 

Olirdira was shooting sleeping magic into random gnomes. 

Zeamos was having an onerous time to bringing down these vexatious creatures. 

"Curse you!" He was tempted to use his knife to finish this a little quicker. 

But Olirdira asked him to not kill them, he was able to knee a few. 

Smash two right into each another. 

'I made a promise! And I'm not about to crack!' He kicked one with a chinese side kick. 

"STOP! This fighting! It's wrong!" That voice sounded like a little girl, watching this whole thing befall.

Lotheideus and everyone stopped their tracks, eyeing to the little girl who squawked loudly. 

"Mister Drienn, he's no monster. The gang were just scared of him." The little girl walked up to one of the gnomes.

The one in charge of this whole altercation. 

"He's just big, Mister Drienn. Everyone can be misunderstood." She added, not wanting this whole fighting business to continue. 

"..." Lotheideus silently watched the child micromanage this whole thing, everyone else did. 

"The kid's got a point." Zeamos stood erect whilst the gnomes that were trying to kill him, stopped. 

"Is..is the monster gone?" The costumed children were trembling in the bushes. 

"He isn't a monster! You guys are just scaredy-cats!" The little girl exclaimed to where the other kids were. 

The small gang of children unravel themselves from their hiding spots. 

"We're super sorry, mister." The kids had acted a little mousy from earlier, but its better they made reparations for it. 

"Your apology is avowed." He fixates onto the children, for a brief time. 

The group reunite with one another, continuing their adventure. 

It seems that things had a turn of events. 

Didn't it? 

That little girl was able to reason with the gnomes. 

That has got to be one of the most pragmatic little girls. 

"Ow.. I was struck by one of their weapons.. and it hurts like hell in my stomach." Zeamos held his abdomen, he was trying to shrug it off like Lotheideus. 

'That gives me a thought, I never got the chance to ask Drassoa what she was.. please be something else.' Zeamos added in his thoughts, ever wonder what Drassoa was? 

Through his own perspective. 

But it seems like he was going to tread on some thin ice, she seems like Lotheideus was her only friend. 

So maybe when the time is right, Lotheideus had a brief thing about himself. 

'Seeing the future again.. maybe, it's given me my limelight to master it.' These were the very thoughts of Zeamos, trying to think of a way to master it. 

Should it be started while they have their stops? 

The group stopped somewhere in Innurea. 

"Hey, Olirdira. You mind helping me polish my skills in martial arts?" He asked the female whom was meditating with Lotheideus and Drassoa. 

She opened her eyes to look at the elf, raising a brow. 

"Sure." She gets up, letting the two meditate to themselves. 

She readies into a stance, then immediately throwing a kick high up to his face. 

Ducking to avert it, then a surprise attack with a sweeping kick into his face. 

Shouldn't have ducked too soon! 

Grappling him by the clothing, with right arm thoroughly above him whilst the other arm was tucked under the other arm. 

Kneeing him in the face, he was trying his best to keep up with the other. 

He couldn't get out of this, then he was flung inwards the distance. 

'She's good. I think it's that accelerated learning trick not so many wizards can get..She's an exception, heck, a deadly weapon.' Zeamos thought, preparing for the other's attack once again. 

Once she threw a fist, he was able to raise both hands up to counter it. 

He kicked her into the stomach, making her cross her arms to block the attack. 

But that didn't mean she was invulnerable to the attack, she readies into a stance again. 

He rushed inwards at her, throwing an elbow into her face. 

Good, he's getting better but slowly. 

It takes awhile for one to achieve great martial arts skills. 

She gravitates to the ground, then kicking him into his shoulder and face. 

Quickly getting up, she threw fists into his rib cage and across his jaw. 

'Dammit. I'm taking more hits than a princess!' Zeamos wasn't going to concede into defeat, even with this pain throbbing inside and outside of him. 

He levered his weight to avert a roundhouse kick, while having the spare time to hit her exploitable leg. 

He swiped his hand across her other leg, making her trip to the ground. 

He toppled on the being, throwing a variation of boxing punches inwards. 

She had blocked it with both her hands barred up, kneeing him in the groin. 

"D'of!" Of course, when it comes to fighting you have to do everything to survive. 

She quickly gets around Zeamos, placing him in a kind of lock. 

Her arm horizontal on his throat, whilst the digits against the forearm. 

The other arm's digits against the back of the head to make Zeamos submit. 

Into submission. 

He tapped on her forearm three times, making her loosen the grip. 

"Not half bad." Olirdira commented about how he was being able to land a few hits on her. 

"Thanks.." Seeing the other would resume to meditating to somewhat help the mind and gain better focus. 

"I've created myself..." Zeamos states it in verbatim. 

He wondered what would Lotheideus be, if he created himself. 

He wasn't bound by the racial levels, he appeared to be human though. 

"Huh.." He glanced from his shoulder to look at the being meditate. 

He was one mysterious being.. 

He hardly spoke, that counted too. 

'It's going to be awhile before I know you, through and through.. huh. Lotheideus?' 

He wondered, what Lotheideus was. 

And why did Lotheideus keep it a mystery? 

Was it a way to tell him to understand something? 

"Seems you've earned it." Etheraria told the group, she was adorned in damage. 

The group were able to survive something deadly like that. 

'We've survived.. that's something.' Ybelar under a contemplative. 

"Just remember not to accidentally bang into Lahesia." Galehar reminded the group, so they were going to take another route than what the nobodies did?


	9. The Raving Lunatics

"Something's in the distant. Hold your horses!" Galehar was intent on giving a presage for his teammates, they paused their tracks after he said so. 

"I see it too. An encampment of goblins." Braedda quickly leaped to a bush, the team dispersed to hide before being seen. 

"You heard something?" One of the goblins had heard something, steady silence eeries for minutes. 

"It's nothin', you're just imagining things." The one next to the goblin told him to not become concerted into whatever it was. 

Close one.

They had to dissipate their stamina on someone who was testing their strength, and this was already challenging. 

"Heroes, a little slow.. aren't you? I've been waiting for The Scalers to leave Innurea for a clean sweep." That voice... 

Vohajar.. 

"Who's was that supposed to be?" Ybelar cocked a brow, he didn't know who this fellow was. 

It sounded like he planned this to transpire. 

Ybelar's curiosity was killed directly when Vohajar had set off his spring net onto the other. 

'We had to fight just to get a pass, and now we're going to fight a VILLAIN?' He rolled away from the spring net, he didn't want to get caught in it. 

"I feel like we should've taken the route with the Olas would've been better.' Ybelar didn't want to be a part of this whole scalers part, but there was no turning back from it. 

"Crap--" The Author's pencil seeped through the story itself. 

The Author's pencil caused Omni-beings throughout Margilencia to be struck in fear. 

It's presence itself made the Anti-God shiver like a human. 

Seeing it from the Earth, diving into something. 

Lotheideus was watching it fall into his direction, like a shooting star. 

He kicked the weapon straight back to where it belonged. 

Instantly hitting the Author's face, it hit him, landing flat on his back of his work office. 

His cheek was swelling from whatever flung back into his face. 

"And I've heard of rumors Author pens are capable of eliminating anything in its path." Zeamos was talking about some sort of tale he heard from somewhere. 

YOU SURE ABOUT THAT? 

BECAUSE, TO ME. 

LOTHE JUST KICKED IT BACK TO WHERE IT BELONGED LIKE NOTHING. 

"Anything?" Olirdira was piqued with this tale, whilst seeing Lotheideus pass by. 

"Hey, Lotheideus. Do you believe in the Author Pen?" She asked him, hoping for an answer. 

"It's hogwash." His response made it sound like the tale was for kids. 

"Hey! At least be considerate of a great story!" Zeamos exclaimed to the other, who was being a little defensive of something. 

"He's got his own understanding of things, plus.. Things can be opinionated." Olirdira patted the archer on the shoulder, telling him to placate himself, wasting breath on someone who isn't concerted in rage. 

"Fair point.." Zeamos watched the other silently search for where Drassoa was. 

The two things they've never seen him do ; Slough off every superpower there was. And kick back an Author's pen into reality. 

"Hey! Lotheideus! I'm getting better at this!" Drassoa had flames adorning her, this whole group except Lotheideus were polishing their magic. 

Lotheideus was already where he needed to be. 

He clapped to acknowledge her improvements. 

So this was going to take awhile for development? 

How is it that none of the villains knew of this guy's existence? 

True Immunity, it's all over him, isn't it? 

Nor could his magic be detected or sensed. 

"Surrender, Balewen and Galalig. This doesn't take much." The members of 'The Raving Lunatics' had easily outfought these dark elves. 

They were one of the STRONG teams known in this world. 

Except Galalig and Balewen were the only ones remaining standing. 

"You think conceding to defeat is what we Dark elves do?! You must be outta your blasted mind!" Galalig rushed into the being, his whole body warped into a hideously enormous creature. 

Rucan cocked a brow to what he was planning, he readied something bright in his digits. 

Whipping an odd string onto the being, splitting him in half. 

This was QUANTUM foam or string magic. 

"Feeling lucky? You might have all the magic or superpowers. But you carry alot of limitations." Rucan wrapped his strings around the being to begin warping his existence. 

Countered by Galalig's powers, to revert himself back to normal and getting movable distance. 

"How about it?" Galalig was like a snake around the being, constricting him in this form. 

"I negate your powers for GOOD!" That.. was actually a clever line assembled by someone who became demented. 

"Dammit!" Rucan was trying his best to escape this lock. 

"Closer.. just a little closer before you lose your magic!" He was making it intimidating, by infrequently angling into his face. 

"KABAM!" Someone, or something punched Galalig off Rucan. 

KID HERCULES! 

"Gnh!" His strength was mighty indeed. 

The being gets up after being struck by Kid Hercules. 

"Impeccable timing, hero of strength. But.." Balewen was expectant to this greek hero to show himself, Kid hercules rushed Balewen. 

Dishing out many punches and kicks, all moves were failed. 

Not a single thing hit. 

Flawless predictions. 

"Damn you! Balewen--" Struck into the face with the fist of an Omniscient being. 

It was truly heavy. 

To take directly into the face. 

Why? He had something fabricated, it was a metapotent brass knuckle. 

"Hngh..." The hero was trying to pick himself up, Balewen narrowed his eye onto Kid Hercules. 

"A little more open and roomy!" Galalig brought the half of 'The Raving Lunatics' to a realm they considered 'Hell'. 

"The Bone Nexus. Where all of EVIL roams, why did you bring us here? Do you intend to do evil?" Borerered recognized this dimension, surrounding them in pure hatred and rage. 

A place where its hell, especially with a ruler here. 

"Maybe, or maybe not." Above them was Galalig, using them like puppets. 

"This animal intends to toy with us!" Borerered hissed, forcing his arm to point inwards the being. 

Like taking a picture to blind the being, he recoils from this group. 

To maintain distance of the flashing light. Except he was, COUNTERFEITING?! 

"Heh... you thought you had me? Hah! I already knew, I possess all the superpowers! And all that there is!" His eyes were fortified by some sort of power that protected him against blinding attacks.

"Dammit! We're trapped with one of the deadliest foes there is!--" Until Borerered was pushed to the side by one of his teammates. 

Kendendemond didn't care if this being was a complete arsenal user.. 

"How pathetic, you aren't powerful as 'The Monster' I've seen." Galalig slowly roundhouse kicked the being in the stomach, instantly flat on his knees. 

Spitting up blood from the mere strike. 

This...absolute strength, leveled into his body. 

"Onirang will fight you!" Someone in the group spoke out, it was a fairy. 

"Hah!" He cracked up from the voice of the faerie in this team. 

"Alright, I'll go easy on you." 

What can you do against a being who can practically do anything? 

"Don't undermine me." She barked, readying something....

Self Magic?! 

Emitting the magic onto the being, it struck him against the torso. 

He was damaged by it, he didn't suspect she was capable of this kind of magic. 

Smoky fumes build on his form.

"You remind me of someone..." He was thinking of 'The Monster', this was quaint. 

How did she know of this kind of magic? 

"Except, you aren't that someone." He teleported into Onirang's mind. 

One dilemma, he couldn't penetrate through it the slightest. 

Rucan gets behind the entity, his arms hook around his biceps. 

Arose upwards and both hands placed against his nape, to put him in a full nelson lock. 

"What do you hope to achieve? You think winning would be easy? Just because you're a hero? You must be a damn TOMFOOL." Balewen had a dagger prodding up against the throat of Kid hercules. 

"Hng.." Did he lead himself into his own quietus by jumping in a fight with one of the most terrifying foes? 

"Don't even try, all revolts are futility." He apprised the other in a remorseless glare. 

"!" 

The dagger seeped deep into the throat of the other. 

"Guk--!" 

He was still breathing after his throat took a dagger that was METAPOTENT? 

He survived it, just barely to remain alive. 

Balewen leaped out of the way to avert being attacked, Kid Hercules pulled the dagger out of his bloody mouth. 

"I...I won't give into the likes of you! To be son of Zeus, it means to never.. avow defeat." He was able to keep standing despite the dagger seeped through his throat. 

A feat accomplished, huh? 

"You're quite pertinacious, aren't you? Heroes continuously believing in good. Almost fatuous if you ask me." He jived to the other, making him slightly angry. 

Even if he didn't look, the being still missed the other. 

"Dammit! No matter how hard I try, I'll still lose.." He was beginning to dissipate his steam quickly. 

Balewen swiped his arm across the being's face. 

Another blow from Balewen. 

"As I said, all revolts are futility. What is it that you don't understand?" He created something out of nothingness, chains to hold down even the mightiest of entities like mortals. 

They thoroughly restrict him against one of the light posts. 

Unable to move due to what it was made of. 

"Now, stay put and be a good boy. You're out of your league." He patted the child's head, walking away from the other, like he could eliminate even that guy in a BLINK of an eye! 

'No matter how hard I try, I'll just fail.. the dark elves have been a big threat, still. What's it going to take?' He thought, watching the being patch up the rest of the dark elves. 

The half of the Raving Lunatics were elsewhere, but these were struggling against the Galalig. 

Blasting 'Omnipoison' at random directions to hit Galalig, all attempts failed. 

Borerered was trying his best to hit him, but nothing was working. 

Curses! 

Was he unbeatable or something?! 

Daodith entered and left reality simultaneously to at least get a decent hit on Galalig. 

Nothing worked, it bounced off like nothing to Galalig. 

Using objects nearby the entity to see if he could crush him with his magic, still.. nothing. 

"You're back?" Oceithiel cocked a brow, seeing the ALL ABOVE and Supreme God. 

This entity was literally God. 

"Monotheistic Deity Physiology or.. an opposite to what an Anti-God is." Oceithiel whipped to the audience, telling them of who it was. 

"Oceithiel. How have you been, brother?" He asked the other, wanting to know how he was. 

"It's an onerous weight to carry, but all is fine." He lifted his hand up, reminding the other there was nothing to be het up about. 

"Let me ask you this, do you know.. who 'The Beast' is?" Ocethiel wanted to know if his sibling knew, the other shook his head. 

"No, I do not. I have seen Beauty and the Beast in the present time." He said, trying to josh things up a little. 

"I did not mean that." Oceithiel facepalmed. 

"Is it serious? Or does the relation of our family is more poignant than ever!" He sounded like the happy-go fellow. 

It had to match, his role must be infinite positiveness itself. 

"Haha!" He gave off a jocund laugh. 

"So.. what could it be.. blasted..ow." He was rubbing his cheek, wait a second.

Did he come in the form of the Author? 

He could have different appearances.. 

"What has transpired onto you? Brother?" Oceithiel asked, with an agitated thought. 

"It transpired to me. In another manifestation. Do not worry." ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! 

Lotheideus proves feats without even needing to be there in the spot?! 

He's done alot. 

He had no name, but he had monikers for sure! 

Nor was his name ever said by anyone. 

That was, until he recollected something. 

Someone had said his name and lived a tale to tell. 

He never got the name from the entity that did. 

'I'll remember you.' He had a contemplative. 

"You thinking of someone?" Oceithiel heaved a brow, wondering if his brother was thinking of something? 

"Someone.. extraordinary." He didn't even know it was 'The Beast'. 

"What do you want?" Lotheideus was standing in the distance from Legaenna, who was aching to get her revenge on him. 

"You know damn well what I WANT. Your head!" She rushed into the being, readying her Almighty magic. 

Lotheideus was cognizant she was the embodiment of her own power. 

Except, he transcends his opponents no matter their level. 

Brief information of Legaenna, the Spider-Queen. 

She created her own realms before, and other things. 

So in other words, she's even capable of creating multiverses. 

And Lotheideus just doesn't give a fubbernuck. 

You want to know who that extraordinary being was? 

Lotheideus himself. 

He grabbed her by the head, once she attempted to strike something right into him. 

Leveling her downwards into his knee. 

Then a fast uppercut under her chin. 

Letting go of her head, he jumped briefly to kick the other by the torso. 

Then spinning to kick her straight into the skull. 

She was distant from him. 

"Dammit! Don't you understand what it means?! To protect SOMETHING?" She spoke to him, he understood. 

In repent. 

She rushed in, throwing a fist inwards him. 

He grasped on her duke. 

Twisting her wrist as he pressed his palm against her elbow. 

Firmly pressing against the joint, then cracking it. 

"Damn..you." She remained on the ground, he followed after his friends. 

He acknowledged her sense of understanding, not all villains were fighting for evil reasons. 

She was fighting for her children, and her loss. 

Like any mother would. 

Instead of what every character would do, kill the villain and move on. 

He didn't, letting the other live. 

Tears trickle down her curves, she never was going to make things right.

She stood up once more, squawking at the other. 

Making him pause his tracks to gaze into the being. 

She rushed into the entity, throwing a punch at him. 

Using his elbows to block her attacks, it was ebbing her strength away. 

'How can I just be humiliated by this..bastard?!' She drew her fist away from him, a punch into the eye. 

A swollen eye. 

She wasn't going to concede to defeat, did she really want to fight to the point of DEATH?! 

Lotheideus forwards into the other, throwing a volley of punches all over her face. 

Like it was shattering the other from each blow. 

To heavy for even her to bear from. 

Being bruised to the point where she wouldn't want to give up, he didn't see any reason to kill someone like this. 

She fell to the ground again. 

Her body was adorned in excruciating damage. 

To a point where she couldn't move. 

Forcing herself to stand up again, panting heavily due to being deluged by this being's power. 

".." Lotheideus saw just how willing she was going to keep pressing forward. 

She fell once again, unable to do anything against him. 

This was nugatory effort against someone like Lotheideus. 

Watching him leave, she wanted to pay him back. 

Nothing worked, not even fighting him close range. 

Drassoa and the two were dusting off the webbing on their clothing. 

They had to escape from the web cocoon themselves, not everyone is a damsel in distress. 

"SO, that Legaenna. Did you kill her?" Zeamos asked the other, banging his fist against his boot to remove the webbing stuck in it. 

"No." He seemed to be merciful than killing his enemies like anyone else would. 

Why? He practically knew what the outcome was, it's the same as humiliating them. 

"Did she have to come out of the blue like that?" Olirdira was dusting her dress, sitting on a rock to remove the webbing. 

Whilst cleaning her heels, man webs can get all over the place. 

Drassoa just used her body flame magic to burn the webbing off, her clothes didn't burn at all. 

Remaining intact, the webbing was extirpated instantaneously! 

"That would've been much easier.. if I knew that level of magic." Zeamos murmured, Drassoa's level of magic was better than his. 

"AGH!-" Galalig took another shot of Onirang's self magic, she was an exception out of her team. 

He fell down into the abyss of hatred. 

"Good job. We can all get a move on." Borerered was a positive person, he wanted to tell her that she did a good job. 

"How do have that kind of magic?" Rucan questioned the other, he didn't know there was magic that existed. 

Only a few were apprised of what 'self-magic' was. 

You already know Lotheideus possesses it, and its at the acme of excellence. 

Returning to the world with the help of one of their teammates. 

Onirang saw something, Kid hercules was tied up against a post. 

She rushed towards the being, readying self magic to fire into the chains. 

Cutting through the nothingness chains with that kind of magic, might take awhile. 

"Don't worry, Kid Hercules. You'll be patched up." Onirang says to the other. 

"So, let me get this straight.. you know this dude. Who was able to state your name, about 6'7 and very muscular? And defeated you once? Aren't you supposed to be 'The Supreme Being of All Existence'?" Eride didn't think it was possible, that the one she faced even emulated a being like that. 

"It was a battle for if something should be created or not. He won.." Upon hearing his response, it made her recoil. 

"We both fought hard.. that's what mattered." Sweat crawled down Eride's cheek after his increment in his sentence. 

"And that's when you decided to create everything?" Oceithiel rose his brow in a glassy expression. 

"Yes, I do question.. wherever he is." Okay, it's warranted. 

Lotheideus literally was able to emulate even 'The Perfect Being'. 

"Why don't you search up Wikia? And find out just how powerful they are?" The being fixated onto the audience, these entities were fully aware of what the 'readers' are. 

How is it that Zeamos didn't know that Lotheideus was that POWERFUL? 

"I know where he is.. but amorphously. Somewhere in Innurea. That's all." She was being forthright to the other, since he existed outside the knowledge of omniscient beings. 

She knew the being was only looking for adventure. 

Lotheideus told Zeamos he was a self created being, correct? 

What was he truly? 

If he was able to defeat a Monotheistic Deity like that. 

For sure, no mere mortal can achieve the inconceivable power like Lotheideus. 

Fixating the story onto the 'nobodies' once again. 

"Heh! Look at these punks! Adventuring in such a big land like Innurea." There was a gang of dwarves watching from above, eyeing on the group merely trudging their path. 

"And they've got such a --- what the?! Is that guy looking at us?" To their surprise, Lotheideus was gazing at them even from such a level. 

Remember what Drassoa said about his eyes? 

He not only sees just the Omniverse, his eyes could literally pierce through reality itself. 

"And that girl and elf, I think-?" Instead of taking a skulking route which wouldn't be effective against adventurers who already know you're there. 

Lotheideus readied something, like it engulfed his fist. 

His self magic passed by one of the watchers, near the temple. 

It hit into mountains the size of Mount Everest. 

Each mountain that took a hit from it went clean off. 

Easily staggering his foes into dread. 

"?!" 

They brushed it off, thinking it was some sort of illusion this group casted. 

There was no way a being could easily destroy mountains the size of Mount Everest without breaking a sweat. 

The ambushers charged into the group, readying themselves with arms. 

Suppose the threat wasn't enough for them? 

ARE YOU BLOODY KIDDIN' ME?! 

Lotheideus shows no effort in the feats he does! 

EVER-

"Get ready!" Zeamos unslings his bow and arrow, firing one clean hit on a shoulder. 

Dagnabbit. Almost had him in the head, he'll get one of them soon! 

The ambushers took an incautious approach instead of charging in. 

Hiding in all sorts of trees and in the environment. 

The group's defending left, right, up, and down directions. 

Suddenly jumping out on Drassoa's direction. 

Blasting bolts into the being's direction. 

While Lotheideus shot his self magic like a friggin' machine gun to whoever made a move on his side. 

Olirdira casts a horizontal wave of lightning caught in her direction. 

ELECTRIFIED! 

SKRRRRAAAA!! 

Don't you feel a little bad for those ambushers who tried to attack Lotheideus himself? 

Zeamos fired multiple arrows with given time. 

Point and shoot, like a firearm. 

Except with pulling and letting go. 

One miss, one was able to get in close. 

A drop kick horizontally then he fired two arrows through the being's head. 

That thought comes into your mind, just how powerful is Lotheideus? 

He barely exerts effort, imagine what kind of power he's really holding. 

Things froze, everything except Lotheideus. 

He recognized who was doing this, turning his head to focus onto the being. 

"It's you." Lotheideus whipped to 'The Perfect Being' or 'The God'. 

"You never got to tell me your name after you became evanescent." The being gladly greeted the phlegmatic entity. 

"Lotheideus, now.. leave." He told his name to the other, facing the other side to get in his stance. 

Raising his hand upwards the skies ; The Perfect Being's powers are meant to be irreversible no matter how, correct? 

Lotheideus is the only being to ever bypass it. 

Things perverse back to normal, the being was gone once things returned to its natural state. 

"What.. the heck just happened? Feels like.. we were frozen!" Even the ambushers felt it too, including his own friends. 

"What about you, Lotheideus?" Zeamos wondered if he felt the same thing, everything.. AS IN EVERYTHING WAS FROZEN. 

Except Lotheideus, his immunities were beyond limitlessness. 

Stagnant, Lotheideus didn't even need to speak a word. 

"He-ey! How about we call this even?" The ambushers just left off without anything else to add, that was the first time it transpired to them. 

It makes you question Zeamos' theory on what did Lotheideus do to himself to achieve such a height of power. 

It's absolutely phenomenal! 

But judging from his mien, and static self. 

You can see the effects of having such overpowering power. 

It does nothing, nothing at all. 

"Uh....huh..." Olirdira eyed on Lotheideus, why was he always so mystifying? 

Imagine a being like that, on your side? 

Keeping himself to a minimum to give an equal share of punching in adventures? 

Wouldn't that be fun? 

Can anybody get over the fact Lotheideus literally told that 'Monotheistic Deity' to leave, like nothing? 

Lotheideus was cognizant of what was happening in the entire globe, he merely stayed his ground. 

For, he ought only for adventure. 

And adventure he will only hold in his pipe dream with Drassoa. 

"So, you got his name? What's his name?" Eride asked the entity, he didn't have a name. 

So that's why he was pertained as 'You' or he could be just called brother by these beings. 

"Lotheideus.. the name itself, makes me shudder." He responds to the other. 

Imagine this, a being above a Monotheistic Deity who's meant to be SUPREME no matter what way. 

Right? 

And the one dude is above him like that. 

He doesn't even flaunt it off, does it show just how still and quiet he is? 

There hadn't been a new member to the adventuring team for awhile, huh? 

"Don't you think my pets are getting a little bored with mice?" Vohajar was atop certain entities. 

He summoned them by only his whim. 

There were gargantuan creatures, hunting and preying on the Scalers. 

They had to play strategically to survive this mete. 

"Sh..." Braedda had her index finger against Ybelar's lips, reminding him to stay quiet. 

"Wigacio, stealth wasn't much of your thing. Correct?" Wigacio was ensnared by a large demon-like snake. 

He was being lead to Vohajar. 

"Dammit.." Gaeng cursed lowly, trying to think of a way to get his friend. 

Except Vohajar was a threat to the scalers, he had a magic class of Meta Summoning. 

"It's alright.. there's nothing we could've done about it." Galehar reminded the other, how were things going to go for Scalers? 

One of their teammates, especially the Absolute Immortal was caught in the wrong hands. 

The Creature that was constricting him, it had the kind of strength that would make it impossible for him to break free of. 

In terms of strength, not because of the pain. 

He didn't feel a thing except he was on the ropes, so there was that. 

'I'll have to create a reincarnate.. it's the only way to get back to them, I have to do it later..' He thought, he was trapped here. 

He wasn't so great in terms of stealth, the best thing he could do is wait it out. 

Vohajar didn't seem to come for the rest. 

It seems Wigacio was more valuable than his teammates, for Vohajar's interest. 

To them, he was like family that was irretrievable. 

Galehar didn't need to tell them what Wigacio was capable of doing, they'll eventually see another one of his reincarnates. 

"Where do you think they went? Balewen and Galalig?" Kid Hercules was in a triage, trying to recuperate. 

"We don't know where they are, but they're out there. On the loose, that's for sure." Rucan answered for Kid Hercules. 

"It's best advised you stay out of their reach, they're far too dangerous to be near to." Onirang suggested. 

They were right, even Kid Hercules was no match for an Omniscient alone. 

Plus, he had himself handed to him. 

"You stay put, Kid Hercules." Rucan reminds him, the Raving Lunatics made their leave. 

"So.. you made it believable?" Balewen questioned his sibling. 

"Why yes of course! What makes you think I wouldn't? I'm a maven at this!" He exclaimed, telling the entity to relax, not to overthink. 

"It seems one of our friends have Wigacio, oooh! Such material at the medium!" Both of them say in synchronization, seeing the entity through their kind of vision. 

Being omniscient was just natural to him. 

While Galalig used his future intuition for foresee it. 

Back in the Dark Elves HQ, it feels good to be home. 

Galalig was restoring himself to his natural self, but not in ire. 

"I suppose.. I do owe my children blessings!" He clapped, endowing Gwen and her siblings certain powers to make them even greater than they could be. 

Guess they were given the things they wanted. 

Still, he was under even beings like Lotheideus. 

Heck, the frickin' Monotheistic is above all the beings. 

There were none who defied him except Lotheideus only. 

"Do not expect for anything else, Balewen and I have things to discuss." The two waned away from sight, transporting elsewhere. 

"What do you mean he escaped?!" The Baron of the Floating Yonder prison exclaimed at the guards. 

"We saw it transpire, sir!" The knight exclaimed. 

"Well, I might as well end up dying for your hooliganism. You know how DANGEROUS he is, right?" He didn't want to start an altercation, especially with the subject of Galalig. 

"Just go clean up this place.." The baron ordered his men. 

Dang.. 

Things had a turn.


	10. The Anti-God's first encounter with Lotheideus.

Even the Supreme Being of All Existence was at the mercy of Lotheideus himself. 

Was he truly, a true juggernaut? 

A being who has unquestionable and absolute power fell before Lotheideus, but with a hard fight? 

Lotheideus had told Zeamos he was a self-created being, but does that answer anything? 

Zeamos and Olirdira didn't know Lotheideus like Drassoa did. 

His enemies are felled by chagrin, he acknowledged one of his foes' admirable pride. 

Gravitated in mid-air ; his usual meditating procedure. 

Zeamos was thinking, even the tiniest self magic shot can obliterate mountains the size of Mount everest? 

That's INSANE! 

Those ambushers didn't know who they were messing with, they literally chose to try take on this group. 

He knew Lotheideus were those kinds who never can be perturbed. 

He was, very far from Lotheideus' level. 

Zeamos was practicing his sharp-shooting archer skills. 

A little better, but a few weren't able to land that middle center. 

Drassoa was next to Lotheideus, meditating along with him. 

"Yipes!" He exclaimed upon the sight of seeing a shadowy figure pass by. 

"Was...was that Oceithiel?" Olirdira's blood froze upon the sight of what she saw from the distance. 

"The Anti-God? Yeah? It's best we tell Lotheideus about him." Zeamos quickly slings his bow over himself. 

Rushing over to where the he last saw Lotheideus meditate. 

Beside him was Olirdira, staggered to their sight. 

Lotheideus was standing erect before the Anti-God himself. 

"So..is it true? Were you the one being that's been able to defeat my brother. The Supreme Being of All Existence." The Anti-God eyed on the stagnant being, he remembered the specific details. 

"Yes." He avowed the material. 

"Then.. if you truly are a being who's defeated him alone. Shall we?" Oceithiel gets into a stance, fabricating his sword in his fist. 

He swings his sword to the right side, he was angled into the entity. 

Recoiling his fist and bonking it against the other's cheek. 

He skids back from the other's strength. 

'It is true, it's like he's hitting me like I'm a human!' He held his cheek, stroking against the hit part. 

He was told that none of the powers would work, he had to fight him the old fashioned way then! 

He charged into the being, carrying the weapon with firm hands. 

 

Leveling it atop him, Lotheideus caught the weapon in both palms. 

Kicking him directly in the nards, taking the brunt of the kick. 

An elbow into the face to skid him against a tree. 

Olirdira stayed adrift from the malevolent tree creature formed.

Oceithiel threw his sword football style at Lotheideus. 

One flick of his arm, the sword itself shattered into a indeterminable pieces. 

His sword was easily obliterated by him?! 

Remember what he said about the sword how he would break it for its existence. 

He did that, because it felt great. 

The Anti-God moved impetuously, rushing in to hit the being with a variation of strikes. 

Martial arts. 

None were successful, averted and sloughed off by Lotheideus. 

He's damn robust, and heck Lotheideus was only showing how tough and fast he is. 

Both palms slap into Oceithiel's ears then against his frames. 

Kicked into the abdomen by Lotheideus, he was getting messed up by him. 

He wasn't supremely powerful as his brother. 

Lotheideus caught his wrist and shoulder, throwing him to the side into a tree. 

Impacting on the subject. 

It instantaneously decayed from his touch. 

He rushed into Lotheideus, a sharp uppercut into the being. 

Lotheideus remained standing even after taking a hit from a being that powerful, sloughing it off. 

"?!" He thought it was potent, being made a tomfool by this entity. 

"Lotheideus.." Zeamos was watching in apprehension, not in amusement like Olirdira. 

The Anti-God grabbed his movable distance from him. 

How strong is this Anti-God? They can practically obliterate entire domains of Godly worlds. 

Heck, make the Multiverse scream! 

Except Lotheideus, practically sloughed off the attacks. 

Lotheideus is merely showing you how damn robust he is, he would avert all the attacks. 

To be straight with ya, no effort no sweat. 

But, it's better shown like this. 

Throwing a karate kick into Lotheideus, Lothe's counterattack was kicking him in the free leg. 

Making him fall flat on his chest. 

Oceithiel stood up, covered in damage. 

It was MEANT to be impossible to harm an ANTI-GOD, so it was basically true. 

Lotheideus attained a level above a Monotheistic Deity. 

"You're robust, you aren't even dissipated of strength!" Oceithiel was transfixed of this being. 

".." Silence, he barely speaks but if he ever does. It's crispy! 

"So, you really did win against my brother? It's definite, seeing how you still stand. It's bedazzling!" He stands upright, getting into a fighting stance once again. 

Using his speed this time to get in close with the other, this Anti-God possessed an arsenal of powers, except not necessarily like his brother's. 

Once he attempted to try push back Lotheideus, it was like another endless realm. 

IS LOTHEIDEUS THAT FAST?! 

He was slightly skidding back from the being's attacks. 

Then a trade of martial art strikes. 

Except Oceithiel was still being toyed with, he was able to challenge Lotheideus. 

The Anti God was forced to create barriers over and over again. 

To protect whatever was in the environment, heck this being's punches were fubbernucking hefty! 

Oceithiel was no match, he couldn't even touch him, he just challenged him. 

His speed was limitless, while Lotheideus was beyond that concept already. 

YOU HAVE TO BE A PERFECT BEING IN ORDER TO DO SHITE. 

Lotheideus' fighting condition, cripes, it's terrifying to the point where it makes him overwhelming no matter how hard you try.

' Negative Quadrillion AEON SECONDS BARELY CHALLENGES HIM?! HOW FAST IS MY BROTHER?!' Oceithiel was terrified of this being's speed. 

An elbow into the external jugular, and into the throat. 

A sweeping fist under the Anti-God's nards. 

Grabbing him thoroughly around the head, and with the other bicep. 

Quickly interchanging things, Lotheideus grabbed the being's wrist and whirred around him like a dancer. 

Then after he delivered a winding kick into his jaw . 

Oceithiel fell in defeat by Lotheideus himself. 

In the background, Zeamos was shookt to what he witnessed.

"I can't....believe it! Lotheideus defeated the Anti-God with just physical force! Those beings who aren't meant to even feel physical pain!" Zeamos was trying to construct how Lotheideus did it, he's done impossible things with no effort. 

Right?

He does it, against a being who can wipe anything out with just a gesture! 

He faced the opposite side, folding his arms under his frames with pert. 

You know what's fookin' scary? 

Lotheideus hasn't even exerted all effort. 

"Good job, Lothe!" Drassoa cheered on for her best-friend, having a smile crept over her lips. 

He slightly glanced to where she was, lightly creeping a smile on his lips to acknowledge her commentary. 

It returns to its flinty gaze, the entity was trembling in pain just trying to get up. 

Lotheideus was a damn monster ; you have to be the specific things to Lotheideus. 

Otherwise, you can't fight him equitably. 

Lotheideus didn't turn to look back at the Anti-God at all.

"You were holding back..I...I knew it.." Oceithiel was trying to walk but botched it up instantly. 

WHAT UNBELIEVABLE POWER! 

Zeamos and Olirdira trudge up to the being, Lotheideus had unquestionable power. 

Physically! 

The two paused silently before the mighty being, Zeamos just saw something he couldn't believe. 

Lotheideus had quenched the ANTI-GOD! 

He gulped before asking about how he did that. 

"S-so? You beat the Anti-God? Oceithiel?" 

Oceithiel recollected something his brother told him. 

'To be an Anti-God, you must show how much you're willing to take that mantle.' 

He dashed in to attack Lotheideus from behind, Zeamos and Olirdira step out of the Anti-God's way. 

Lotheideus rose his fist to bang his fist against his face, thudding back onto the ground. 

Oceithiel was returned to where he needed to be, reconvening with the other Omni beings. 

He was plopped on his decrepit chair. 

Bruised and endamaged. 

Balewen and Eride were transfixed to his entrance to the reconvening. 

"Hng..." 

This was quaint, was there ANOTHER being this powerful that fell before? 

"What befell upon you?" Balewen asked, questioning why he was like that? 

"I challenged.. brother's defeater. I've lost.. to Lotheideus." 

Silence eeries, like, how in the NINE REALMS?! 

"We've all lost to him, it appears so." Balewen looked at the other ones who were static upon hearing who did that. 

"So, now that's been cleared up. Shall we discuss how we balance the essence of evil and good?" Eride spoke up, these entities were under Oceithiel's brother. 

His level is meant to be SUPREME no matter what you do. 

"It's time to open the cage of darkness and induce warriors!" 

Exclaimed Balewen, they were the entities helping keep the ties of good and evil equilibrate. 

Not even one of the heroes stand a chance against entities like these, except Lotheideus only. 

Just how fast was Lotheideus? 

How truly strong was he? 

These things are still unanswered, it's all but ill-defined by Lotheideus' silence. 

The Omni-beings transported to several parts of the country, creating entities for heroes to struggle against. 

To dally the planet Earth. 

But there were still villains lurking in the planet Earth, surreptitiously. 

Like Vohajar. 

Wigacio was inside a den, still stuck between this creature's immovable grip. 

"Your power can't be removed due to it being absolute, but would it be the same for these people?" Vohajar pointed his index towards the quivering humans, something like a hell-boar was slowly making its way to the people. 

"STOP IT! THEY HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!" His hero instincts were kicking in, still, he couldn't do anything against this creature. 

The Hell-Boar ravenously ate the innocent people, this hero wasn't able to save them. 

That's the worst part, being inept of saving the people that look up to you. 

"Man.. heroes are truly pitiable. How about this, I stop if you agree to join sides with the villains. If not, it won't take much for me to find auditioners." The Hellboar made its way around Vohajar, nuzzling its nose against his boots. 

"I've been in hell alot longer than you think. I won't side with you." He was a little snarky, he had mental fortitude. 

He knew that conceding to defeat was never the righteous way to go out as a hero. 

'I need to keep stalling him to make my reincarnate.' His phalanges moved intricately behind himself, to create something. 

Somewhere far from Innurea, in the Echo Regions. 

"Is that so? I should enjoy killing innocent people while you beg me not to.." If it wasn't for this Absolute Immortality, he would've been easily inveigled to stop this madness. 

"You want this power? This badly to take another life? So take it!" He opened his arms out, his body began to slowly decay. 

Vohajar ran in poste-haste before the material of this 'Absolute Immortality' would wane away. 

He was able to grab a handful of chunks before it was just a rotting corpse. 

So, he committed felo-de-se? 

Would this serve him any good? 

It turned into nothing but ashes and cinder. 

"CURSE YOU!" He squawked at the top of his lungs. 

The Echo Regions.. 

Where was Wigacio's reincarnate? 

The echo regions, a quiet town. 

Where black-marketing is imprimatur in this area. 

Caliginous streets, barely any people outside of it. 

'Thank goodness.. he didn't see me create this reincarnate.' He thought, trying to think of where he was. 

'The Echo Regions.. great.. this place was known for its oddities entering at night time.' 

He was able to see over hundreds to thousands of supernatural entities casually walk in the streets like the denizens of this place. 

His reincarnate was a HEADLESS HORSEMAN? 

How in the blasted nine realms is he going to limn it out to his allies? 

"Quit straggling around, headless horseman! We've got a bar for us creatures!" Exclaimed a siren to his newfound identity. 

"Right! I kind of forget, being headless does that." He tailed after the being, the supernatural entities were in a beeline to a bar. 

There was a bouncer inspecting the supernatural entities. 

Once entering the structure, it was like those bars for entertainment. 

Heck there were sirens as the strip bar dancers. 

The headless horse was sitting on the bar, drinking whatever alcoholic substances there was inside the cup. 

'This..this has all kinds of turpitude in this place.' He felt that ambience, he couldn't just storm out of the place. 

He wanted to make his exit clandestine, so he had to gain this siren's trust. 

He didn't even know if his allies were going to attack him if they saw him like this. 

A friggin' headless horseman. 

"You aren't going to do your usual thing? Become besotted like the usual?" Asillia cocked a brow, wondering why he was a little off-putting. 

"Because you've lit a fire into my heart!" His response made her cheeks light up pink. 

That was a little embarrassing to say in public. 

But it wasn't heard by anybody else. 

"Is that so? How about we dance?" She lead him to the dancing area, where people would dance like however they wanted. 

In Innurea. 

"Any of you have ideas where Wigacio was brought? Vohajar is still in Innurea, I can feel his magical aura but not be firmly hold the locus." Braedda was quite an independent woman, the three males were trying to figure out where he would be. 

"He owns pets right? Wouldn't he be in a den?" Ybelar suggested, it was common sense. 

"Astute thinking! Ybelar, you've outdone it." Braedda said proudly, punching him in the sternum. 

"Oof!" Man, for a girl.. she hits hard. 

"Off we go hunting for the dens in Innurea!" Galehar sped off with Braedda. 

Gaeng was naturally walking alongside with this new member. 

"Not bad. Still, you're a neophyte in this whole 'hero' business. Don't wind up being dead, you're actually good at something." He pats his shoulder, this was a sign of progress in this team. 

"I, uh, thanks. I guess?" 

He had to be thankful for something, right? 

These heroes search out the lands of Innurea to find their friend who was kidnapped by Vohajar. 

Vohajar had plans to seek out for the ones remaining in Innurea. 

Those heroes. 

"If I can't have that absolute immortality entity! Then get the rest of his friends, my pets!" Vohajar sent out the creatures to find the entities who were out there, scouring for the being. 

Lotheideus didn't interject in it. 

You want to know something? 

Lotheideus' hearing was able to even catch the conversation of the Omnibeings who were in a timeless plane of existence. 

The nobodies were in Innurea, continuing to move forward inviolably. 

There was the gate of heroes, there was a guardian standing before the door. 

"Halt! For who are you? Trespassers? Poltroons? Villains? Or nobodies?" His voice sounded tough, standing erect at the gate. 

A weapon made out of quantum foam magic was flung at Lotheideus, he flicked the weapon away with his arm.

Readying his self magic to fire away into the gate. 

"Hah! You are welcome to try breaking this gate! For it's made out of the indomitable will of heroes!" 

One shot, then boom!

He busted the doors open, this should be a shortcut for the friends to get out of Innurea. 

The guardian had his jaw dropped, what the fubbernuck?! 

Even the will of heroes are nothing to Lotheideus' might? 

He was trying to stand in front of the trespassers, yet they were continuing onwards. 

"Wait! Wait! I SAID WAIT!" The gate keeper used quantum foam magic onto the group, they strayed from the shots. 

"YIPES!"

"WOAH!" 

"EEK!"

Whilst Lotheides stood still, it didn't even scathe him at all. 

Galinnor was transfixed by the sight of him unscathed! 

Impossible, Innurea trusted this guy and he's been trusted for decades. 

Those who defied him always lost, he had the power to manipulate anything to the highest degree. 

Yet, Lotheideus gives no damn. 

He fell on his knees, flat on them. 

They were given a free pass to go onwards. 

The gate was fixed in a matter of moments, after seeing something he never had seen in awhile. 

He was going to contemplate on life.

He was one of the gate guardians, he has other copies of himself throughout the globe in certain areas. 

The giant door had effigies of heroes engraved in the door. 

Possessing blood-red crimson on the outlines and gold blotched all over the figures. 

He still couldn't believe some anonymous entity put him down to shame like nothing, getting to the otherside of the door. 

Everything was pitch black, yet their clothing and themselves were colored. 

Like an endless ocean they stood atop, there was bright light in the distance. 

Zeamos was astonished with what he was seeing inside, there were constellations. 

Ancient things upright in the corners, leveled off the water. 

The four tread to the light, closer and closer. 

'He single-handedly defeated Oceithiel and scared the death out of the Gate-Keeper? Innurea has high security measures, but this guy.. not even outfoxing him would work. He's definitely, personified as Inconceivable Power.' Zeamos was trying to subsume the things he did, those things weren't even -- HOW IN THE NINE REALMS DOES HE DO THAT?! 

Once reaching the otherside, it was like the doors were wide open for them. 

NOW LEAVING INNUREA. 

A statue of the armored head to toe guardian was upright at the fringes of the door. 

Kinda looked like that gate-keeper from earlier. 

"Something's off.." Zeamos was listening to his surroundings, he wasn't buying it. 

Lotheideus was already ahead of Zeamos, he didn't care was all. 

There appeared to be a barrier protecting the next land, it required a password. 

"Huh.. I think I can decode this." Olirdira was going to take a step forth, except Lotheideus grabbed her wrist. 

"What?" 

She backtracked her steps, befuddled with his silence. 

Until pikes spit up from the barrier. 

She didn't make a move, it was like pressing against her cheek. 

Zeamos gingerly helps Olirdira with her situation. 

"I do not avow such ignoramuses, unworthy of being warranted passes." So, it can talk? 

This was a magical world after all. 

"Isn't that Aseliri? A 17th or 10th dimensional being? I mean, we could try reasoning with him? He's 'everything' and timeless." Zeamos recognized that voice, he had knowledge of things. 

Lotheideus merely punched the barrier, causing it to bleed up instantly. 

"GAH! YOU COULD'VE BEEN DECOROUS THAN THAT! YOU BRUTE!" It was downpouring its bloody substances into the ground, so this was new. 

Lotheideus' gloves were blotched in blood, eventually the barrier itself waned away. 

"I'm paying, paying you back for what you did!" Great, did this entity have to utilize his friends' bodies. 

Using literally every superpower there is, and Omni-powers. 

Against Lotheideus who stood still, unaffected by the powers he pulled out. 

"What in the nine realms?!" They say in synchronization, since when was there someone with the immunity of everything? 

They shook it off, surely he can adapt to this being's attacks? 

Lotheideus didn't even move, the three move in blistering speeds. 

They attacked with martial arts, lissomely countering their attacks effortlessly. 

Roundhouse kicks. 

Flying kicks. 

Drop kicks. 

Wing chun punches. 

Muay thai techniques. 

Kung fu techniques.

 

Each attack was like nothing for Lotheideus, Lotheideus wasn't even trying with this entity. 

Three kicks ; first one was to the one in the left, the second on the right. Lastly was in the center, skidding back from such force. 

This entity has adapted to EVERYTHING before, why can't it adapt to Lotheideus? 

"Wouldn't you feel bad for hurting your friends?" He chose to take pathos against him. 

The pressure force Lothe utilized against the three was meant to kick the being out of their bodies. 

ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! 

This dude frickin' pushes out a seventh dimensional or tenth being's existence out like that? 

Who is meant to encompass anything and everything? 

Their hairs were spiked up like a funky coiffure. 

"What.. just.. happened?"

The three asked, transfixed onto Lotheideus. 

They didn't seem to get what did ''happen'' to them. 

"Aseliri was in the way." Lotheideus jived to his friends. 

"Uhhuh." Zeamos was fixing his hair, like the two were doing. 

His way of elucidating things were ill-defined, but Drassoa understood what he meant by that. 

'He took care of whatever was messing with their bodies'. 

Something like that? 

While the two were still fixing their clothes. 

It's a good thing Lotheideus healed them up in the nick of time. 

An absolute immortal can't even negate his strength, let alone could they? 

Not even close. 

"So.. got any idea? Where's our adventure going to take us?" The archer was always going to question things, Olirdira was asked. 

Patently. 

"Ixorat." She replied to the archer's question.

Zeamos was looking down at the precipitous height of where they were. 

Prolly somewhere, really high. 

The group took the stairway to continue whatever was down. 

A land where nature was loved like the heart. 

So basically aesthetic materials would be seen everywhere in this land. 

If he was everything, couldn't he tell it was Lotheideus who single-handedly defeated the SUPREME BEING OF ALL EXISTENCE? 

For a second of realizing, oh.. oh cripes. 

This stairway was well-made, it didn't creak or crack. 

After reaching the grounds of Ixorat. 

"It's not surprising that not even you, know of who Lotheideus is." Balewen flicked a crumpled piece of paper over the table. 

"This is.. just plain, quaint. A being above the Supreme Being of All Existence?" How in the nine realms was that physically TRUE?

There had to be some way to make it lucid, right? 

"It's true..indeed." Even the Monotheistic Deity avowed it himself. 

It's still all ill-defined, Lotheideus said just a pinch of himself to Zeamos and Olirdira. 

What did Drassoa know that they didn't? 

"Why does he side with beings under us?" Aseliri cocked a brow, surely this had to have a reason. 

"That.. is beyond us..us all." Balewen didn't know, nobody knew why Lotheideus was there. 

"It's scary!" Omnibenevolence shivered like a patsy. 

"I know! It's a big monster!" Omnimalevolence was shaking like a little child. 

Berek and Astaond were on watch patrol of the castle. 

Xedirion. 

So, they hadn't yet seen the beast close up before. 

The one that was pertained as a beast from both evil and good. 

It's a little off-setting. 

How could PURE good and evil just be afraid of something out of the blue? 

What kind of power did this entity have? 

"That's just.. off-putting, what in the blazes could bounce its presence that's threatening? Aseliri is just normal, but what else could?" Astaond wanted to start up a serious confab with this other. 

"Whatever it is, we best be ready to reason with it.. or kill it." Berek responded to the other. 

Knights fortified homes and even the poor people, such kind people!

"Not even having infinite levels Superior adaption would work. Believe me, if nothing works. The old fashioned way does." 

Someone did that, and it was the Anti-God. 

Would you imagine an entity you can never hope to adapt to no matter what you do? 

How can you adapt to someone who's got the power to defeat the Monotheistic Deity Physiology. 

Balewen was telling the other what he should do, if he were going to fight him.. again. 

It's best recommended that he hadn't tried that ever again. 

He was like a gnat to Lotheideus, did you see what Lotheideus do against a being like that? 

So, you can't beat something that's already at a level of inconceivable? 

Faeries were playing with children. 

At least there wasn't some weird ass pixie magic emanating from faeries. 

Makes the ambience a little more sensical. 

Outré statues of nature. 

These people sure love nature, with their civilization in it. 

"Isn't that the princess of Sceia? My goodness!" 

The Queen of this land was having a nice cup of tea. 

Until she saw the princess from the distance, she decorously waved to the female. 

"Ah! Hello! Queen Cuni of Xedirion!" She heads for the direction of the other, bowing decorously to the other. 

"What brings you to my land?--" 

Until Zeamos was behind Olirdira, revering the Queen as well. 

"Sorry, it's just. A real pleasure to meet the Queen!" He says, while Lotheideus remained in the distance with Drassoa. 

"Ah, I seem to understand.. you've left home. For adventure? It surely must've been an endeavor." She kept her temples on the princess. 

"Well, we are on adventure." Olirdira slightly glanced over to where Drassoa and Lotheideus were. 

"But, might I ask.. how have you been able to get past two obstacles? Innurea's grounds are usually fortified by high security." She pertained to the Heroes' Gates and the barrier. 

"That... my friend, Lothe." She had her gaze to the being. 

Facing the opposite direction, with his arms folded. 

"That's who you meant? I almost thought of this handsome young man!" She was joshing, Zeamos was a little thankful for something congenial. 

"Well, do you mind if you called 'Lothe'?" She added. 

A little inquisitive of who he was. 

Was he a hero? 

A well revered hero? 

Lotheideus wasn't that. 

Truly, he was feared by both good and evil itself. 

He was already there before Olirdira thought of calling him. 

"What?" Lotheideus said to the queen in chutzpath. 

"Oh my!-" The Queen recoiled from Lothe's presence. 

"Ah, right.." She stands upright, shorter than the titan. 

"Lotheideus, this is the Queen of Xedirion." Olirdira introduced the other for him, since the Queen was quite transfixed of his grandeur entrance. 

"..." He silently stared down at the entity, with his soul-piercing gaze. 

Cuni was going to keep her best to keep a firm posture. 

Drassoa was behind Lotheideus, just waiting for this confab to be finished. 

"A pleasure to meet you." She naturally bowed to him, why do rich people do that? 

"Lothe's silence is already saying that he's pleased to meet you!" Olirdira was going to make it less angular. 

"That's quite prig!" Someone who knew how to start things if it's noteworthy. 

"Well, I have to go!" Cuni checked up on her pocket watch, immediately heading off with the royal guards at her side. 

"That escalated quickly.. So, Lotheideus. Now that we're in another land.. what are we going to do?" Zeamos questioned the other, noticing his bag wasn't with him. 

DO you expect that he needs supplies like a mortal would? 

HAH! 

AS IF! 

" Whatever must be done."


	11. A worthy one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the paintball wizards have taken residence in Xedirion. 
> 
> Except this was the "Perfection" member. 
> 
> A level of perfection where it even makes Lotheideus use 50 percent of his strength.
> 
> He/She. It's genderless.

'Odd, what is that alluring presence?' Olelach's temples opened, this was sporadic. 

What exactly or where was it coming from?

Surely, it was within this city but bouncing mercurially? 

Exiting the structure, such a peaceful land but there was this level of magic! 

Was it a match to her? Or him? 

'Evil is maintained by my teammates, but this.. has no indication of nefariousness.' He thought, trying to find where it was. 

It's ill-defined to him, due to it bouncing everywhere. 

He'll have to guesstimate whatever was causing this. 

IT WAS STRONGER THAN HE'D EVER IMAGINE. 

"You must be the newcomers? Miss Cuni told me to bring you to the castle. It would be a shame if the guests were left outside like this." Cirandra, a maiden to the Queen the group had met earlier. 

"..." Lotheideus was fixated elsewhere, Cirandra peeked over Olirdira's shoulder 

"Is he with you?" A conundrum, his height and body mass was quite astonishing. 

"Yes, yes he is. I don't think trying to start a confab with him is a bright idea." Zeamos replied for Olirdira, to give him some lines. 

"Why do you say so? That physique, the ideal model!" The maiden trots up to the entity, tapping him by the shoulder. 

".." Drassoa narrowed her eyes at the entity who was piqued with Lotheideus. 

She knew, Lotheideus wasn't going to start a confab with someone not in his ken. 

'Suppose, getting to the point is better.' Cirandra thought to herself, trying to think of a way to get his attention.

Drassoa was simpering, seeing how this female wasn't able to grab Lotheideus' attention. 

"You sir have an ideal male body. I am an artist! Would you kindly be my figure?" She questioned, stagnant lips for moments. 

"That is asinine." He didn't even look at her while saying that, downvoted. 

"Ow..right in the artists' block." Cirandra held her heart, clearly her pride in being an artist was hurt. 

Drassoa stood upright, brushing off the laughter dallying in her. 

"It's time to show you the castle." The monochrome haired maiden lead the group to the castle grounds. 

'I must identify where! This is a one time opportunity!' The entity was scouring for where this source was, it would help if it wasn't inconstant. 

It could be male or female, it has variance to whatever it may be. 

Drassoa and Lotheideus continue to walk side by side. 

"I could be your model." Zeamos says to the other, she had a jocund look on her face. 

"Sorry, you do not have the ideal physique! I'm sorry, did I hurt your feelings?" 

"I...No!" 

It was conspicuous to Olirdira. 

That his feelings were clearly hurt. 

Head to toe, patently. 

"What is it with the big and mystifying friend of yours? Has he always been like that?" She knew starting a conversation with Lothe wasn't going to go anywhere, asking Olirdira this. 

"From our incipency, indeedy! I trust him, Zeamos. He tends to act like milquetoast around him." She was jesting it to lighten the ambience, she seemed to the joker in the group. 

"Haha! Is that so? I too would be afraid of a big man like that." She didn't know, did she? 

"Uhm.. that's not the reason of my fear of him." Zeamos interjected. 

"Then what could it be that makes you so milk-livered of him?" She stole a glance at the entity, she didn't seem to get it either. 

"Believe me, it's better that you don't know." Zeamos said to the other, she didn't seem to fathom what he was going on about. 

Once entering the castle. 

Shimmering glass, chandeliers. 

Red carpets, magnificent paintings of the royal family. 

There was other butlers and maidens. 

Staff for this castle. 

"Olelach of The Paintball Wizards. What are you doing here?" Cuni was having a discussion with this entity. 

"I've come to find the worthy presence that needs me!" Olelach exclaimed. 

Higgledly-piggledy with this request of hers/his. 

"I do not think there are many wizards at your level, you must return home to revivify your mind." She spoke in a glassy tone to help alleviate this, sitting upright on her throne. 

"Quiet... it's steps, unfathomable.." The entity whipped to the opposite side, standing where he/she was still. 

"Your highness! Your request has been filled-- what is Olelach doing here?!" She saw the entity who was eyeing on the group. 

"In search of a great warrior, Olelach deemed so. Is there any?" Cuni was going to clear it up for the maiden, Olelach didn't know it was Lotheideus that was causing it. 

"Sorry, I will just tour the guests." The maiden bowed dutifully to her queen. 

The group was lead elsewhere, Olelach wasn't able to pin point where it was coming from. 

"Stay.. behind me Ybelar." Braedda gestured for the male to remain very still, due to the two being teemed by emaciated entities. 

"What's so jeopardous of these things? They could barely pick a fight." Ybelar was going to presume it, she had to clear it for him? 

"Transcendent negation, are you familiarized with that?" She said in a low tone, making his hard pang violently. 

"Yeah, the stuff of magic that can nullify powers of Nigh Omni beings? I'm all ears." He readied magic in his hands. 

"Avert their contact. Whatever you do, do not implicate things for us, here. They nullify anything." She unsheathed her sword, readying it out as she held it with two hands. 

"Turn off your magic, they can't negate it. I've turned off mine." She portended for him as she swings her sword to the left to slice up one with a whirring motion.

Then using her other hand to impale one that was about to grab Ybelar, between the gap of them. 

"Huh-- GAH!" He was nearly caught in the hands of the creature, she quickly performs a double kick. 

One to the left cheek with one of her legs, then another to skid the creature back. 

"You know, I haven't mastered that magic technique." He said, trying to stand again. 

"You can kick these things, less physical skin." She remarked. 

Over six rushed in poste-haste at the duo. 

"BRAEDDA!" He squawked. 

She swings her sword adjacently against a torso. 

Then building up like a tornado form against another, then striking immediately with a swift spin. 

Raising her sword up to her temples to block a pair of knife-like claws. 

Thrusting the sword through his torso, lifting him off the ground then pushing it back into the head one nigh to her. 

Her sword was blotched in the blood of these creatures. 

It was bedazzling that these scalers are capable of handling such things. 

"This is ironic, I'm the damsel in distress. Huh?" Ybelar made it sound like an allusion to fairy tales. 

It was the princess who was in danger, but look at what the fubbernuck she's doing?! 

She's seeing through her enemies easily! 

"How long can you keep this up?" Vohajar was in the distance, sitting on a tree. 

Watching this whole thing. 

"Call this off.. give us our friend, and I'll think of sparring you." She pointed her sword inwards the entity from the distance. 

He laughed sinisterly. 

"Is that why you came back? Well, too bad! He's already a corpse!" He leaped onto another tree branch. 

"How conceitful, I don't believe a word." Like those heroes, with those heroic ways of theirs. 

"I'm just really sick of HEROES! Do you have to be this adamantine!?!" He snapped his fingers, summoning 2D level creatures in this world. 

"We need to retreat, Braedda! This guy can summon anything!" Ybelar was acting a little more prudent. 

"That's not what heroes do, we push forward. I believe that you became a scaler because of potential, prove yourself." She pulled out a knife from her pocket, handing it to him. 

"What am I going to do with a knife?!" He was addled. 

"It was a gift from Oceithiel, now calm yourself. And control the voice cracks." She was being forthright. 

"You must be menks! To think you can stop this many?! I can summon whatever I please!" 

It was true though. 

"HNG--!!" Gaeng and Galehar were in the hands of the brutish monsters. 

Being crushed in their grip. 

"I suggest surrender.. do you want to see your friends' heads pop--" 

FOOOSH! 

The monsters probed the spot Ybelar and Braedda were in. 

Nothing, they were gone. 

Did he forget the Death Sweeper of Scalers was a ninja? 

I mean, she practically holds a sword, so that's something. 

How far were the two.. 

The creatures remained static. 

"Note to self; just kill them." He wrote down in a notepad. 

Of course, that was the only way to escape that scenario. 

There were no alternatives to do to get away from it. 

"She's quite durable, however." He remembered, those times when Braedda took hits before. 

SMACK!

"Ow! What was that for?" Ybelar was smacked on the face by none other than Braedda. 

They were in a lake, in Strussixar. 

Whew. 

Her sword was sheathed. 

Facing the opposite side, clearly she had to swim to save him from drowning. 

He was sopping wet, trying to dry out the water out with wind magic. 

"Uh, I never got the chance to say thank you. You saved my life back there." Ybelar was dried up afterwards. 

She faced him with a smile crept lightly, nodding to him to acknowledge his comment.

It retrograded into its stagnant features, the female precedes the entity. 

"Hey! Wait up!" He tailed after the entity, she had her eyes fixated what was ahead. 

"Keep your voice down, this vicinity could be barrens of forgotten creatures." She told him to just follow without questioning. 

He had his lips zipped. 

Trotting across pebbles, over a runnel. 

Hisses of snakes, other creatures. Gnarls were heard throughout this part of the land. 

It made his shoulders shudder. 

"How exactly are we going to save the two?" He didn't have a clue what to do, but he needed to be apprised of information. 

"We need help, that's what. We're vulnerable like this." She tells him of what her plan was. 

"Who are we going to call help for? Is there any heroes in this place?" Man, that fighting instinct would be handy if he had mastered it. 

"Mrpffffh-" There was a muffling noise, Ybelar was about to head into that direction, automatically stopped by her. 

"What are you doing? I thought you're supposed to help inno--" His attention was drawn to the uncloaked predators, their gills were making that false sound. 

"Those are hoodwinkers, I don't have to explain because of the name itself." She says, the creatures teemed the duo. 

They were like mighty lions except with gills. 

And snake like skin. 

He brought out the knife, surprisingly still with him. 

The knife she gave to him for killing. 

She swiped her sword against the lunging creature's temple, grazing it to prevent it from getting near. 

Vital fluids level into the runnel. 

"If you're going to use that knife, it might be a sound time to use it." She reminded him, seeing that the second one was lunging at him. 

He sinks it deeply into the head of the creature, man this thing can sure do damage. 

"Did I kill it?" 

"No, they've got scales capable of withstanding weapons of Oceithiel." She pirouettes around him, slightly hunching over as she elbowed the creature against its cheek. 

Even if it was "tough" it was damaged by her attack. 

"Withstand" but not impervious to. 

She ran up to the creature, against its nose and stomping against the knife stuck in its head to put a denouement to it. 

"Just make sure to endamage them good." She pulled out the weapon, flinging it over to him while the damaged 'hoodwinker' came into Ybelar's direction. 

'Please don't get yourself killed!' The voice says in his mind. 

It was roaring directly at him. 

While the duo were dealing with an ordeal of monsters. 

"Did Lothe just grunt?" Zeamos couldn't believe what he was seeing. 

Someone CAPABLE of getting Lotheideus to exert effort. 

"Hnh!" Lotheideus threw a punch back into the jaw of the other, it was female. 

An exception! 

Olelach grinned like this was fun. 

A flurry of punches were made by the two, none of them moved their arms. 

Someone was capable of making him force strength like this? 

"You are someone I should've met a long ti--" Olelach was punched in the throat, and grabbed by the hair into his knee. 

"Gnh!" 

Then gut-shotting him! 

"Guh!" 

She was going full out on him, while he was only exerting fifty percent of himself. 

"A...." Zeamos was terrified, not only of Lotheideus but that woman who's capable of doing such a thing. 

She quickly moved around him, kicking him by the lumbar. 

He quickly gravitates to the ground to trip her over, then standing upright. 

Raising both arms up to smash her! 

'This entity, is like my match! I feel it, all this adrenaline! I want to keep fighting him!' She thought continuously getting up afterwards. 

Blood was stained on her forehead, heck even trickling down her lip. 

She threw a roundhouse kick, he was struck in the face. 

He grabbed the entity by the clothes, pulling her forward into his horizontal drop kick. 

She fell flat on her back, quickly getting atop the entity afterwards. 

He was throwing attacks, his clothes had scathe marks. 

If Lotheideus was able of shrugging off punches from the Anti-God, then this entity must've had strength that can literally tear through the omniverse. 

And even bust reality itself! 

Not their reality, the reality reality. 

Slapping her arms out of the way, punching her across the face. 

'This exhilaration! I feel it building!' 

Wits nor adaption could defeat Lotheideus. 

But she was focused on harming him than the "world" they were in. 

She kicked him against the abdomen with both feet, making him skid back from the other. 

She flew in blinding speeds at him, sending a fist inwards at him. 

He caught her fist. 

He was struggling to hold her. 

Then she threw a side kick against his rib cage, he grabbed it with his free arm. 

Letting go of her arm, he punched her against the stomach to level her on the ground. 

'He's better than I IMAGINED! I'M RIVETED!' She thought, quickly grabbing his arm on her abdomen. 

Twisting his arm to face the opposite side as she hooked her legs around his bicep. 

He was fast, slipping out of her grasp. 

He was above her. 

She readied herself to block his foot arose, stomping against her. 

She struck against his free leg to damage him. 

Rolling to the side as she gets up with a chinese get up. 

"You're damn good, Galalig wasn't able to put up a fight like this." She wiped the blood off her lips. 

Lotheideus didn't appear to be out of breath, even with her absolute stamina.. 

She didn't think fighting this being was going to make her mortal-like. 

But she's capable of withstanding his strength. 

She readies out self magic, Olirdira recognized what the other was using. 

She was about to use it against him, then Lotheideus was behind her. 

Emitting self magic from behind, but she quickly gets out of the way. 

"Almost had me there. You aren't ending this fight on me!" Olelach crept a warlike grin, landing on the ground perfectly without tilting to the side. 

He wasn't bleeding like her, was he actually letting her have fun? 

Her clothes were slightly torn, curling her digits to form a fist. 

"Huh- AGFGSAKAJKATYI--?!" Something far too great to even survive from. 

She took a heavy blast of Lothe's self magic, she was on her knees. 

Smoky fumes build up on her, collapsing to the ground. 

She was outfought by an instant. 

"You..you've got to be kidding me... he was testing her?!" Cirandra was appalled from the sight. 

"You can't deny what he did there, he wasn't bleeding the entire time." Olirdira was paying to the details of the fight. 

Lothe, just bodied this perfection being. 

How much could that self magic do? If he still can keep up after taking blows that can erase the omniverse itself.

Would you imagine what level of power would that be? 

She didn't think her opponent would've just overwhelm her at the instant! 

She was the warrior of perfection. 

"Worthy...one... sijesta." He slowly turned the opposite side, his clothes were covered in damage. 

His cheek and head. 

Every part of him, silently looking elsewhere. 

"That's...terrifying. I see why you're afraid of him." She shivered in the sight of what power he had. 

THESE LEVELS ARE ABOVE WHAT ANYBODY COULD HOPE TO ACHIEVE! 

"NNYA!!!" Ybelar tried to punch the creature, it wasn't effective. 

He wasn't strong like his friend, who was fending off 6 on her own. 

Strong, independent woman.

He was flat on the runnel, trying to get leeway if it wasn't for this hoodwinker! 

Stretching outwards to his dagger to protect himself. 

He grabbed the knife's hilt, thrusting it quickly into the gums of the creature. 

It's mouth was wide open for a hamartia! 

Blood gushing down his face, he wiped off the substances.

"Stay down!" She had a creature atop her shoulder, grabbing it by the fangs as she gravitated it downwards the ground. 

She kicked the other one from her west. 

With a high kung-fu kick to the nose. 

She must've possessed great strength to harm such creatures. 

But wasn't it about heroes? 

How did she become one? 

She grabbed one of them by the maine, then elbowing above its skull. 

Heck, these things were heavy.. like the densest metals of the earth they were. 

And she's physically harming them with mere attacks. 

Grabbing one by the tail, she whirled one of them as she threw them straight away into a pike. 

It didn't quit, continuing forward at her. 

"Go! I can handle this! You need safety!" She exclaimed at Ybelar, who was under inaction. 

What the heck? I can't just leave my teammate! 

She levels to her waist level, horizontally punching and kicking two from her left and right side. 

She picked up one, helping it get up as she knees it several times before it collapsed to the ground. 

"No!" He rushed forward to one of the hoodwinkers, digging his cold chunk of steel into its liver. 

"Not following my orders? You got moxie." She conceded. 

"Why don't you use your sword?" He questioned. 

"Why don't I? At a time like this, no. A sword isn't always reliable." She jived to the other. 

The endamaged creature lunged into Braedda. 

She jumped briefly, kicking it in the face like some mortal combat character. 

Over multiple times. 

Throwing a flurry of wing chun strikes into its torso. 

Then a roundhouse kick for the extra attack. 

Maneuvering atop one, as she threw a heel against its chin. 

"How is it that heroes are mentally and physically strong? You seem to have skills in magic and the art of fighting." 

Well, boy, this is the refined version of wizards. 

EVERYONE IS FOOKIN' LIKE THAT! 

She was fast, his eyes weren't capable of keeping up with that. 

She jumped atop one of the creatures, leveling herself against them. 

Making some good damage. 

MONSTERS WERE DEADLY HERE. 

She wasn't even sweating, with these things. 

To the final one, she swiftly turns to the one behind her. 

Hitting it against the groin and to the face, with synchronization in each attack. 

They were fallen, on the ground. 

"Sorry! It's just, you were handling things easily. How long have you been doing this hero business? You've got expertise." He commented about her skills. 

"Warriors are chosen to be picked in a team. I've done this for an eternity. So fighting is just a play thing for me." Wow! This woman was bedazzling. 

You can't say no to that! 

Even if Lotheideus was ranked number one in terms of full out raw power. 

She was bedazzling. 

The two continue to trot down, pressing forward. 

"Next time, do not follow any sounds under my orders." She tells him of a presage just in case if he might do it again. 

"Alright.. I got it, Braedda." He adhered. 

Instead of trying to cultivate characters. 

Ever thought of the antipode of it? 

That the characters are at their apogee strength. 

She wasn't even trying with this! 

"Heh.. you gave me some hope, then overwhelmed me. What's your name?" Olelach cocked a brow, quite in a conundrum. 

"Lotheideus." He answered because she was one of the few opponents to make him exert effort. 

"That shot of yours was inconceivable, nothing I could've survived." She was bedazzled with his strength, he was looking at the other silently. 

"And you put a good fight." He was finished cleaning up his clothes. 

Materials. 

"You've innovated me of my retirement, to return to do what I love being. That's being a hero! Shall we meet again?" She wanted to make a plight with him, he was that one being that proved to her. 

"If that transpires." So, he had his way of saying 'yes' than the point itself. 

She saluted to the other, in one jump. She was somewhere in the globe. 

"So.. eek!" Cirandra recoiled once Lotheideus was actually trying to look at the other. 

".." He gazed at her from his shoulder. 

What was the height of Olelach? Around 6'6. 

WERE PEOPLE THIS FRIGGIN' TALL?! 

"You cleaned yourself up? How.. dutiful!" She was prepared to help him clean up, but it appears the damage was gone. 

Of course, everyone had hygiene, even Lotheideus himself. 

He didn't answer the other, she bowed apologetically to him as she trudges off. 

"So? You want to join the rest of us? Lotheideus? Everyone's having fun? Especially Drassoa." Zeamos tapped his shoulder, wondering if he was going to join in on the fun. 

Static lips like the usual. 

"Hey. Just telling you, not trying to inveigle you." He rose his hands in defense, profusely. 

"I'll adhere, for Drassoa." He walked past the shorter being, he rose his hands defensively because of his height. 

He was starting to speak a little bit more, but for certain needed situations. 

He found where Drassoa was, his shadow crept over her. 

She turned with glee at her best friend, hugging him for ministering this. 

"This is going to be so fun!" And to think, there hasn't been a fifth member of this group..

Yet. 

"Stand aside." Braedda threatened to the rock head. 

"You must first listen to my puns!" 

PUNS YOU SAY? 

Egregious material. 

"What did the cannibal get in a party?" 

"A COLD SHOULDER!" 

It's puns were atrocious, and hearing another one already was arduous to bear with .

"You listened! I'll let you through!" He shifted away from the path, leading to a steel door. 

"The quandary is for how you'll get through that door. Only the worthy are imprimatur to getting through, it requires strength of great heroes. The exceptions!" He exclaimed. 

"You don't recognize me, do you? I'm the Death Sweeper of Scalers." She grabbed onto the knob. 

Twisting it, the door cracked in an adjacent form as it scintillates brightly from each gap. 

The rock head was surprised with what she was capable of doing. 

"Is it true strength?Or perfect strength" It was able to make out her strength, but want to know? 

She wasn't nearly at her full, she was at 38 percent.

She was far by bedazzling! It's no wonder she's able of harming those creatures from earlier!

THAT'S OUTLANDISH STRENGTH!

Could she be one of those entities to challenge Lotheideus himself?

She opened the door, he recoiled from just HOW MUCH STRENGTH SHE HAD!

"Gods!" He exclaimed, he tailed after her.

Once entering, it was quaint.. 

This entire land, was inhospitable. 

A land where all kinds of monsters can attack you! 

This appeared to have something to do with brain neurons, the static surging from the clouds. 

There were a few POTENT creatures with telepathy ; Cosmic Telepathy to Omnipathy users. 

"AGH!" Ybelar knelt to the ground, heavily affected by the telepathy in this area. 

She appeared to be standing upright. Unaffected.

Heck, her mind wasn't even penetrated!

'Sorry, worthy heroes in time gain full immunities once proving themselves. You can't penetrate my indomitable will.' She calmly looked upwards at the creature in the skies, its eyes were fiercely glaring at her. 

'And I'm almost there..' She added. 

OKAY. 

Never demean this entity. 

'Leave my friend's mind before I kill you myself.' She added, then Ybelar was able to regain his posture. 

"Ugh.. my brain.That hurts.. like trying to eat a silver tongue." He murmured, trying to get up normally. 

She literally is one of the worthy heroes, becoming worthy was an onerous task. 

Why? 

It takes up alot of endeavors. 

She has faced them, from time to time. 

Ybelar was far from ever reaching her level. 

"Huh?" Ybelar was grabbed by his raiments, as the entity jumped into a tree. 

There were a few eyeball like creatures probing their spot. 

"So.. has Wigacio reached your level?" He was inquisitive at the time, she couldn't be judgemental that they've lost three teammates. 

"No.. I was the first member of the Scalers. Then Galehar joined, next Gaeng then Wigacio. I gave the leader mantle to Galehar because of his forte, I'm still in the gangbuster Scalers because I'm the first member." She lets go of the other, fixating on what was ahead. 

She knew he wouldn't survive an extremely far jump, so she had to be consistent. 

"Now, keep your mouth stagnant. The creatures have extraordinary hearing." She placed her index finger against his lips, he nodded in inclination. 

Good, he's following her orders. 

The former leader of the Scalers? 

She shared some confidant information with this other, because it's best to keep things like this. 

Wait, if they have extraordinary hearing..

Would've they have been heard anyway? 

She leaped into another tree, tree to tree. 

Due to the creatures from the bottom were focussed on the tree they were on. 

His fighting instinct kicked in,he tailed after the other briefly. 

"She's proven herself, I see why not give her the immunities. Not so many can attain strength and let alone will." Eride says to the Anti-God. 

"She has to learn how to turn them on. She's worthy, she'll need to understand." He ripostes to the other. 

"Exactly! Those worthy of being heroes possess those specific things!" His brother interjects. 

What about Lotheideus, what did that make him? 

If he wasn't a hero? 

A damn monster? 

"What can you do about it? You're still a child. You haven't reached your needed level." Onirang told that to kid hercules. 

"I get that I'm lacking a brutish size, but I know." For this long, he hasn't even seen Lotheideus hold the sword before? 

"Balewen and Galalig are loose again." Rucan apprised his teammate, she followed after waving to the kid.


	12. Chapter 12

"What am I supposed to do with the rest of the scalers?" Vohajar was in his den, the two male heroes were in extrinsics. 

Did it have to suck like this, being the hero and wind up becoming the loser of the fight? 

Especially to a villain who's been your enemy for a long time. 

"I know! How about we turn and twist their minds!" He exclaimed to the rest of those he had summoned.

"How about we jump to salubrious mediums?" One of the tentacle monsters suggested. 

YOU EXPECTED THAT DIDN'T YOU? 

"No, that's just straight up hentai." Replied one of the monsters, EXCUSE SAY WHAT?! 

Some monsters were knowledgeable of what that subject was. 

They were higher beings, so its qualifable to let them speak what their minds tell them. 

"I say we go with Vohajar's idea!~ It sounds enticing!" It sounded feminine but everyone adhered eventually. 

Some had minds of their own, but had undying loyalty towards their summoner. 

Surrounding the two heroes were two creatures, like snakes or whatever was long and rubbery was outstretching to them. 

Inside this magic nullification cage. 

"Swell.. We're doomed." Gaeng cursed lowly. 

"Cripes!" Ybelar's normal self retrograded to its existence. 

He fell off the tree branch, she was ahead but she was able to see him. 

She heads back for her ally who was surrounded by carnivore creatures. 

"What should we do with him?" The creatures were having a nice confab with one another. 

"I say we should adopt this fellow! He doesn't look that dangerous!" 

"People always misconstrue us. Like--" 

Drop kicked horizontally to impact against each other roughly. 

She picked up Ybelar who had the expression of fear-stricken. 

He didn't know what was going to transpire, nor did he fathom what they were saying. 

"Thanks.." He says in a stable tone. 

She jumps upwards a tree. 

Through the environment like a friggin' machine. 

He had a bruise that was swelling up due to the fall. 

He couldn't have survived the fall by himself, he wasn't trained physically like she was. 

"Aren't you a fun guy?" Asilla elbowed against the headless horseman's torso. 

Her cheeks were red, like her arms were wrapped around him. 

"I guess I am fun? This place is usually boisterous, just don't get uh.. what are you doing?" 

One of her legs were dancing up him, she had a grin crept on her lips. 

"Shh.. Let's do it somewhere, you know I've been waiting?" UH? WAIT A SECOND. 

The reincarnation he's taken a form of, must've been in a relationship with this siren. 

"Yeah. Let's just do it in the ocean." 

BRIGHT IDEA. 

Something in the skies, it was like a chunk of white. 

It dispersed the clouds, and digits were around the gargantuan material. 

"Gods! I didn't think this was going to transpire! The Author's nerfing eraser!" Zeamos exclaimed ; he remembered those superstitions people have, and they're kosher! 

Nerfing Eraser, meant to nerf anything. 

Except this wouldn't work on Lotheideus. 

"Go." Lotheideus portended for his friends to leave. 

"But--" Olirdira didn't know of his supreme immunity, Zeamos took Olirdira with him. 

Drassoa knew what he was going to do, so there wasn't the need of lest. 

He grabbed the thick eraser, making the author automatically struggle for getting his eraser. 

It easily slipped out of the Author's hands.

"..." He gravitated the eraser to the Earth by its flat side, then it exploded from sheer strength. 

He already knew who it was, and this was just a cinch for him.

Unaffected by its touch, this was just to show YOU can't nerf Lotheideus himself. 

The hand retracted itself from Lothe's presence, that was one of the manifestations of the Monotheistic Deity. 

It didn't even stand a chance against Lotheideus himself, not at all. 

"I...." Olirdira's blood froze, she witnessed what just transpired. 

".." Zeamos was truly afraid of this being, he didn't even look faltered after touching the nerfing eraser. 

Was there nothing to stand up against this BEAST? 

Have you seen anybody still tell a tale after touching the Nerfing eraser. 

He was a juggernaut, this wasn't even his full out strength. 

Effortlessly achieved another feat. 

An immense crater formed in the grounds of this fine civilization. 

Everyone was going to evacuate, not until they've seen what he was capable of doing. 

They couldn't tell if they should be impressed or purely afraid. 

Lotheideus is achieving feats no fictional entity could ever hope to attain. 

It's absolutely monstrous. 

He was truly defined as "Inconceivable Power'' nothing to ever emulate him. 

Heroes and villains can become strong to continue fighting dead on against one another. 

But can they truly attain this "LEVEL" ? 

No. 

Did Olelach think she found her match the time they met? 

No, she found the apex predator. 

"So? Are we going to act like nil had transpired?" Zeamos asked, it was self-evident Lotheideus didn't need to answer. 

Lotheideus turned to face him, he kept his posture upright. 

"So? You've thought of returning? It's been awhile since we've seen you." Glardoswen rose his brow at Olelach. 

"I've almost given up, until there was someone to innovate me." She riposted to the other. 

"I bet that someone must've been strong." Glardoswen turned his gaze forward, that's his guesstimate of the other. 

"Yeah, he was." She recollected their fight, was he letting her go out all on her like that? 

Just for her human emotions to start kicking again? 

This perfection does make things an eyesore for someone who can do ANYTHING. 

Lotheideus was an anonymous entity, he wasn't known for heroism. 

Nor for peccants. 

But only for his fathomless power. 

The Paintball Wizards, Reality Warpers and one Perfection being. 

That was a dangerous mix of heroes, it's no wonder they didn't make a show so often. 

"Heh! What do you people expect to do against us both? Me and my brother have a title of being tremendous entities!" At least Galalig's mind was starting to restore itself. 

Not thinking of the monster he knew. 

The Raving lunatics, all of them this time. 

Teemed the two, Balewen had that chaste smile that could befool anybody. 

"Don't let your guard down on either of them." Rucan adds. 

Until Onirang was shot with webbing to be pinned against Bororored's face. 

"Good move, brother." Balewen commented, the villains here weren't easy bringing down. 

Galalig had chained the duo in divine chains, thusly making it arduous to escape. 

HOW ARE THE VILLAINS JUST WINNING AGAINST THE HEROES LIKE THIS?! 

"I can't even see, and we're trapped." Bororored didn't think he would be forced into this situation automatically. 

"My throne would help!" Galalig snapped his fingers to summon his chair from above, it hits the back of the entoiled hero in chains. 

He fell flat on his chest, while Galalig sat on his throne. 

His foot banged against the head of the hero, Rucan readied out his quantum foam magic. 

"You might want to look behind you!" Galalig had a childish grin crept on his lips, pointing at Balewen from behind. 

A rear naked choke, he was beginning to choke from the entity's grasp. 

He turned to face the entity to his other fellow teammates. 

"Go ahead, spill the blood of your own teammate." Balewen had that phlegmatic expression. 

"Good will win over--" 

"Et cetera, heroes can never defeat something that Omni. Infinite, never ending. Exceeding all that is evil and good? Is that your uncouth line? What was it? 'Good will win over evil'? You must be a featherbrain. We're the two villains that never have lost to heroes like you. It's real power, friendship doesn't help. To put it simply, we cannot be defied. For we're out of your LEAGUE. And your friend's lost all his air." 

Balewen, was actually being forthright about something. 

Could these entities ever hope to defeat something that powerful? 

Slowly letting go of the silent entity. 

He fell to the ground, the first two charged in ; Ybirew and Cerade chose to attack while he was talking. 

He easily evaded their attacks, without looking heck he had his eyes closed. 

"Such mutiny." 

One flick the heroes were defeated instantaneously. 

"Evil is different from an Omnibeing, for one. I can do anything without justification. Isn't that a lesson? Power is absolute. Implying idealistic philosophy over what is absolute is otiose. Heroes win and lose." He knelt to one of the heroes, picking them up by the head with his regular expression. 

"There are insurmountable obstacles you can defy, but this.. infinity itself? No. You must be leading yourselves to death itself." He gently lets the head thud into the ground, he dusts his fingers. 

"Now, brother! Shall we terrorize the next town?" He asked his sibling who hopped in joy. 

"Why! Yes! Indeedy doo!" 

That was one earth-shattering lesson to heroes, Balewen was right about that. 

What can you do against something that can literally do anything? And let you live because of your roles? 

He didn't kill them because the world needed to balance both good and evil. 

These two were unmatched entities. 

Except to the likes of Lothe who beat them like gnats. 

"Hng..." Onirang was able to use her self magic to get out of the webbing she was stuck in. 

Seeing the mess of what the two left behind. 

"And look who's ingenious idea was it to come after the deadliest of villains." Onirang still couldn't believe they were easily dealt with the two. 

Surely, they could've put up a better fight than what they shown from earlier. 

Right? 

She tried to place her hands on the chains, but it merely incinerated her hands. 

Flailing her hands from the burning feeling.

"DAMMIT!" 

Of course, did you think those were normal chains? 

What's she supposed to do to get rid of those things? 

I mean, the villains did spare the group's lives. 

That had to be something. 

"How am I going to get him out of that? I don't think my self magic can penetrate chains made by Galalig." She was speculating the details to herself, her right hand aimed to the two. 

A small zap to wake them up instantly from that! 

"ACK!!!" 

They should be fine. 

"No, we won't plunder anything. We simply want all of you to beg for mercy because it's hilarious!" Galalig pointed at the people who were following his orders. 

Terror, bloodcurdling looks, this was absolutely worth watching people cry over. 

"CRY! CRY! I WANT THE CHOCK-FULL OF TEARS!" He wanted to see it, his instability was kicking in. 

In terms of hilarity. 

Lotheideus heard all of this, except he never interjected. 

It wasn't his conundrum. 

In other words, he didn't give a fuck. 

"Stop lisping from pain.. you'll be fine." After bandaging his wound, the duo still remain in this strange land. 

"How.. how long is it going to take us? You know, get the heck out of this place? It's ominous." He wanted to know, but it's not all the time the heroes knew everything. 

They knew certain things. 

But not everything. 

"We'll need to adapt to the environment, teleporting us would be arbitrary to who knows what! I can't make out the environment due to the inconstant changes around us." She limned out her reasons, and it seemed pragmatic. 

"So.. adapting is our only recourse? Do you think something ill-fated went down on the guys?" He questioned, this was a quandary for the both of them. 

"Think? I expect it. They're in the hands of Vohajar, at least they didn't wind up in the hands of Galalig." She remarked to the other, slanting against the structure of the tree. 

"Strussiar, the inescapable land.. huh, I've heard tales not so many were able to get out alive." He saw something in the clouds, it was the name of this 'world' they were in. 

"Have some faith. Just a sliver would do. Sometimes the odds come in our favor." She was the heroic one between them. 

"To be a hero, does it really mean beating the insuperable? No matter what?" He was trying to dig somewhere in this role of his. 

"There's variance to what 'hero' is. But, yes." She seemed to have a riveting character, she may be a hero. 

But she was more philosophical. 

"Trust me, I've been in a mare's nest. I'll get us out of this place." She stood up, trudging to the edge of the branch. 

At the edge, silently waiting and anticipating. 

"Do you ever wonder why it's called 'inescapable' is it really through and through? Or is there some trick?" 

"No.. I don't feel any resources perversing whatever's here. Our first attempt in freedom was a fail, but we will succeed.." 

This was a cliffhanger for these two, being stuck in a place where it's inevitable to be in. 

"She's got spunk.. I'll give her that." Watching from the far distance, Etheraria had a smirk crept on her lips. 

Using her well-trained eyes even from that far. 

"How do you feel? Malicious?" Vohajar questioned the two. 

It was taking time for the badness to consummate their bodies due to the heroes having such indomitable will. 

"Vim and vigor, it's vexing. Both of you are outnumbered, what do you hope to achieve in such revolt?" He flicked Gaeng's head ; these two made grunts of trying to resist the powers of evil. 

"Yo..ou think we will let ourselves capitulate to you? I think.. no." 

"Yeah! Our friends aren't in your hands." 

Ah, how ingenuous. 

Did they really have to keep up the whole heroic thing up? 

"You think your friends will save you? Hey, you. Spice the malevolence process, will you?" He asked one of the humanoid looking entities, it avowed to what he had said. 

It comes forth to the other, malevolence was being inserted into the minds of the heroes. 

Their resistance was impressive but they weren't the ones to bow down to such evil. 

"How long can you resist? I know it isn't perpetuity, I think it'll take a day or so. Will of heroes are usually adamantine." He must've been one of the well-written villains to ever do this to the heroes. 

Usually villains would kill the heroes, but instead. 

Why not bend and twist their will without effort? 

"I would kill you, here and now. But how's it going to be fun if I don't have anything to utilize as toys." Villains always had that side of themselves to use their enemies. 

Some would get straight to the point, if it wasn't for trying to balance the forces of good and evil itself. 

"Drassoa, it doesn't seem wrong to ask now.. does it? How did you guys.. meet?" Zeamos had been waiting for an open opportunity to ask them about it. 

Ever since day one! 

"Well.." 

There was something called. 

The survivors of The Burning Sun. 

A time where things were slightly darker, where people were being made. 

With the guidance and help of Oceithiel himself. 

Howbeit, things went wrong. 

There were a few who went off-the-book. 

Lotheideus was found, appearing to be very muscular like he is at the story presently. 

There was a lost survivor, he chose to interject once. 

A lost survivor somewhere in the lands, nigh to Lothe. 

The fewer crazy ones chased after her due to weakness. 

Making a dire mistake that time, once seeing Lotheideus at the second.

He scared the death out of the few projects that went off-the-book by hinting a pinch of his strength. 

Oceithiel never met Lotheideus that time, so for awhile. 

Once they were somewhere safer. 

They became friends to the end. 

Lotheideus was there, without question. 

Is he truly a self-created being? 

What was the story behind Lotheideus? 

Or their wasn't any? 

The project had been forsaken, no longer there was a need to make 'artificial mages'. 

And no, don't go start theorizing those fewer crazy ones were the villains. 

No, they were found and hunted down. 

They were murdered by the Anti-God, mercilessly. 

He couldn't avow such creatures to live with such conditions. 

Now then, returning to the tale. 

"So.. that's how you guys met. I'm still wondering about Lotheideus, he's still mystifying." The elf tilted his head after the response. 

"Wait.. what did it feel like? A hint of his real strength?" Olirdira interposed. 

"Yeah, the things he does.. it's... beyond my understanding." Zeamos added. 

"That.. can be held on for now, you guys couldn't tell he was at fifty percent of his strength when he fought Olelach?" Her magic sensing was bedazzling. 

"Wait.. is it that fathomless that not even we can tell what it is?" The two were galvanized. 

"Exactly.. Artificial mages can emulate the supernorm at accelerated rates." She added. 

"But can we get there in order to attain such magical sensing?" Olirdira wanted to know, she was more on the accelerated learning on physical terms. 

While Drassoa can do both. 

There was alot of catching up to do with even Drassoa's level. 

"I don't think attaining Lothe's level is even something we can do." Zeamos wanted to point out that, seeing what he does for a living with these entities around him. 

He does this as if it wasn't a dilemma. 

Back to the Dark Elves HQ. 

"Do you think we stand a chance against our monster?" The dark elf asked his sibling. 

Gwen was still bedazzled with the things she can do. 

"We shall have a test.. but we must first find him!" She exclaimed proudly. 

Assuming that he was actually going to get harmed by their attacks. 

Nope, not transpiring ever. 

"Wait a second.. hasn't Father lost to the beast? Even Uncle has too." He reminded to the other. 

"That's profound detail." She thought it was astute of him to remember that. 

"Then what chance do we stand if they were beaten like men?--" 

Until the dark elves watched Gwen head off to find Lotheideus himself. 

Not such a bright idea!

Better to listen to your siblings while you still breathe.

"I will find you, beast." 

Break a leg, yours.. literally. 

"Should we seek out... Lotheideus' help?" Ybelar was going to suggest something. 

"That could work, but.. we may never find him. Good try, we need to find the nearest heroes." She hurdled an odd fruit to the ally of hers. 

In his hands, he just started eating on it. 

Not caring how he was going to eat. 

"For a second there, I thought you were a rich person." She was pertaining to the way how he ate, well, especially the things he was wearing. 

"I was famished. You can't blame a guy for being famished." He says after a good swallow. 

"Hello.." 

Great, The Monotheistic Deity just had to pay these two a visit. 

He was like a normal man. 

"Uh.. who are you and how did you get here?" She cocked a brow at how this entity was able to appear in this place. 

"Does it not look self-evident? I'm the Supreme Being of all existence." He bowed dutifully. 

"Then, you can get us out of here?! Right?" There was desparation in Ybelar. 

"I can, but it is about the undergird you two must take. I've come here to tell Braedda something.. you're one of the worthy warriors. Believe me, you will understand yourself a little more." 

She didn't know much of Lotheideus.. 

But he was an unquestionable being. 

Ybelar was thinking they would be in another place, but instead their so called 'God' only does it if he wants to. 

Just the greatest. 

"Thank you. I revere you for that, it takes time. But all of that hard work was worth it." She actually was pleased to hear this information, as the entity had vanished from their sight. 

"So.. we weren't going to be saved in loving arms then?" 

"No, expect hardship. Asking more isn't what a hero does." Definitely. 

Ybelar was far from reaching the true understanding of good. 

So, she appeared to know what good was. 

What a role model she was for this neophyte! 

"Have you heard of aliens?" He suddenly asked out of the blue. 

"Aliens? I've heard scuttlebutts about them, never seen the material." Oh, so just like Ybelar then, huh? 

Never seen the thing himself? 

A dwarf was watching the four members sitting on a bench, he saw the whole thing go down. 

So was this finally the time the character Asoav made his cameo? 

He was bedazzled with this titan, walking up to the group. 

" 'Scuse me! I'm just a little besotted from drinking! Actually, I'm joshing. I saw that whole thing go down. Big man! I'd like to have a good spar with ya!" 

Zeamos and Olirdira were lest for the one who came up to them to ask Lothe of a spar. 

"I'm not needed for such folderol." He declined what this other wanted from him. 

"Are you talkin' to me TOUGH GUY?" He was exclaiming, seeing how Lotheideus didn't care for his presence. 

"Oh..gods, oh gods, oh gods.." Olirdira and Zeamos were panicking, they were afraid Lotheideus might serve shit to him. 

"You think you're so tough! How about you take me on for size!--" 

A slow roundhouse kick from Lotheideus, the other was screaming at the top of his lungs while being hurdled. 

He expected he wouldn't be interesting.

LOTHE did answer what this other requested. 

After impacting to a structure, this strength.. 

It was fathomless, how was he to.. no. 

He wasn't the one willing to quit.

"Are you okay man?!" Zeamos rushed over to the other, followed by a pair of steps.

"A kick.. lik-ke that tickles.." 

He was staggered in his steps, finding it arduous to move properly. 

Zeamos stood in front of the other, to defend him. 

"Please Lotheideus! Don't let the guy kill himself just to fight you!" 

His arms rose to defend the other from Lotheideus. 

"Move outta my way! You small fry! I can take 'im." Asoav grabbed on Zeamos' pants, trying to get back to fighting. 

"..." 

It was like Lotheideus didn't care much about him.

What did you expect? The guy to actually perdure one of Lothe's blows? 

"Lothe! Are you listening to me?!" Zeamos exclaimed, the other was trying to get near Lotheideus. 

But Zeamos wouldn't allow it. 

"Dammit! You gnat! Get outta my way! I got a fight to finish!" He was starting a logomachy with the other. 

"Believe me! You wouldn't even get to 'finish'." Zeamos was trying to portend for the other to stop. 

"Sijesta." Lotheideus opened his palm, readying a miniscule of his self-magic. 

Flicking it inwards at the other, Olirdira ran over to Zeamos to tackle him over. 

Knowing just how powerful Lotheideus is. 

It's best advised to stay out of his range. 

"You think I can be stopped by that tiny--" 

KABOOM!

ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! 

THIS GUY WAS STILL STANDING JUST BARELY AFTER TAKING LOTHE'S SELF MAGIC?!

Even after that, he was trying to fight dead on. 

He rushed inwards Lotheideus, even his blows did nothing. 

It did him no good. 

He grabbed the dwarf's arm while his free hand grabbed the forearm. 

Leveling it downwards to the side, then CRACK!

KRAKKKK!!

His arm snapped, he wasn't willing to give in like this. 

This guy was robust, but he barely even has anything left in him.

In mid air, he winds a deadly kick into the dwarf's face. 

Dropping him flat on the ground, see how much Lothe even tried? 

No effort. 

You gotta admit, he's still breathing after taking blows from this being. 

Asoav stands up once again, he held his arm firmly. 

WHAT DOES HE HOPE TO ACHIEVE IN FIGHTING HIM?

"Stop! What do you want? REALLY?!" Zeamos stood in front of the dwarf, squawking at the top of his lungs. 

"To fight.. 'im." He barred his arms, trying to get ready again. 

"That's enough, you can't even do anything." Zeamos apprised to the other, this guy needed to see the healing center. 

He fell to the floor, flat on his chest. 

Zeamos helped the other get to the healing center. 

The three followed after him, Lotheideus had no pathos in his mien. 

Once getting to the healing center. 

The dwarf was being patched up, by a healer. 

His wounds and livids had been taken care of. 

"Hngh..." The entity was trying to regain consciousness. 

He opened his eyes, seeing the bandaged areas and such. 

"You alright, sir?" Zeamos whipped to where the other was, cocking a brow. 

"Alright? Better than alright! I'm ready to fight!" He exclaimed. 

"No, you can never beat him.. I've seen the horrors he can do. It's best advised to just keep to yourself." 

This dwarf really needed to understand that part, he can't just think everyone is beatable. 

Lotheideus is defined as Inconceivable Power or The Fathomless one. 

"What's yer name?" Asoav asked the other. 

"It's Zeamos." 

"Thanks.. for uh, havin' my back there." 

So, it seems this other had a sense of realism. 

"So.. where's your palsies?" He only saw Zeamos here. 

"Oh, them? Beats me, but they're still here."


	13. What do I call this? Absolute Outclass!

A bloodline of ancestry, or "hereditary" is what people prefer. 

There was something they called "Outclass", there was one who obtained the "Absolute" conditioning.

Thusly named "Absolute Outclass" meant to literally outclass their foes no matter what they do.

Lysithea was in that cycle, no Lotheideus wasn't in that. 

Could she match Lotheideus himself? 

There might be variance with her technique even learnt, entities like Lothe prove doing things are possible without reason. 

Except, were there any entities like him at all? 

This was the fantasy era. 

Opening her temples, she stands upright. 

She was meditating by herself, there wasn't a soul or being found in this area. 

The Tempest Terrains. 

Alone in the ruins, just let alone by herself. 

Dressed in material that veiled the skin. 

'What.. what is this.. shaking of the Earth? It's unfathomable.' 

She didn't know what was causing it, but this was irreal to her. 

'Earth needs to be probed.' 

Well, she took the heady way. 

Iagezan. 

"You're telling us this now?! One of the scalers are in Strussiar?" Comalith was apprised of this news by the two entities of good and evil. 

"Make that two, there's a new member of Scalers. The two.. well." 

Omnimaleveolence was trying to limn it out for the other, but the details itself weren't beautiful. 

"Are being turned into villains by the hands of Vohajar." 

They can see that, but not Lotheideus? 

Wow, Lotheideus is just unforeseeable. 

"We can't do anything about it. He..heh..heh.. it's funny hearing their souls scream." 

Omnimalevolence was living up to its name. 

"Evil will rise! Evil will--" 

Smacked by Omnibenevolence to shut him up. 

"Quiet.. What he meant is that Vohajar is inducing malevolence or 'omnimalevolence' into the two heroes. We can save those two." It added, trying to tell her that there was a way to recourse. 

"So what? We leave the ones that are in Strussiar?" 

While Omnimalevolence chose to open his mouth again. 

"I'll enjoy their bodies! HAHA!" This is why good and evil should be equilibrated, otherwise everyone would've gone mentally insane. 

While the process was taking time for Vohajar to fully turn the two into villains. 

They suddenly stood, phasing through the bars of the cage they were in. 

It had that look of pure ill-will. 

"Heh.. these heroic bodies? What a load of bosh! Though, I'm possessing these bodies. Because the long desire to want to be in something good, to be cultivated to what my essence is!" 

Both were talking in synchronization, this had galvanized Vohajar himself. 

How is it that Omnimalevolence was able to suddenly take over their bodies like nothing? 

Because, he was pure evil itself. 

"Huh? What the?" Vohajar was staggered. 

What was going on, something else was taking over his prizes. 

"I know where the two went. Believe me! How about you follow me so we can make their quietus a whole lot quicker!" The two were admonishing the villain to follow after them. 

"Uh.. alright?" He was going to trust it, because he wanted to get his hands on those two. 

It's what villains did. 

"They're in Strussiar! The Inescapable Land!" Exclaiming it, while Omnibenevolence and Comalith were watching the things he was doing. 

Due to Comalith having a strong connection with the entity. 

She and Omnibenevolence can practically see what he was doing. 

"And I still do not trust him." 

Comalith said vexed. 

The two heroes in Strussiar are on the ropes. 

But, they were far so the travel was going to take some time. 

Or not, Vohajar had the ability to grant himself whatever ability he pleased with. 

Teleporting them to the nearest land to Strussiar. 

"Do you see it?" Braedda says to Ybelar, who was baffled with what she meant by. 

"See the pure evil coming for us? I think I've learnt the patterns of this place with given hours to measure." She leaped inwards to the light ahead of her, Ybelar automatically tailed after the other. 

She ADAPTED TO THE INESCAPABLE LAND IN HOURS? 

Once reaching the otherside, which had a narrow bridge. 

She can see it, right through it. 

It was a trap to fall for those who thought escape would've been easy. 

The civilization was under Strussiar! 

Ceppedore! 

A place where monsters lived in peace. 

"You best be prepared for the fall we'll be taking. Because that area.. isn't our safe haven." She threw her thumb over to where the narrow bridge was. 

She was at the ledge of the land, letting herself dive into such heights. 

Ybelar just followed after her, he was trying to cover his face due to the height they were dropping from. 

And the wind was hefty here. 

She did prove she was one of the worthy ones, yet, Omnimalevolence he had the advantage on his prey. 

Curses, he decided to leave the bodies. 

Thusly leaving the villain in Strussiar itself. 

Vohajar rushed to the two, seeing that they were unconscious but malevolence was still constructing in their bodies. 

"This.. was a waste of energy." Teleporting himself outside of Strussiar along with the two to where he was again. 

His den. 

To proceed doing what he needed to do with the two. 

Great, a villain was backtracked. 

Was that Omnimalevolence's ploy this entire time? 

To do that? 

Omnimalevolence returned to the two, static upon his presence. 

"So.. that transpired.." He says angularly. 

"So.. your whole cahoot with him was a ruse? Astute, never thought you'd cross him like that." 

"Yep! That was me! My entire ploy!" 

He just went with the flow, he had pure evil stagnant within him. 

So, trying to gain his trust was entirely impossible. 

"Right.." 

Once things were being settled with those two, Comalith returned to reality. 

"Anything? Good news? Bad news?" Ferranna questioned the other. 

"Good news is that two members of scalers escaped Strussiar. Bad news is that the nearly rest of scalers are in the hands of Vohajar. Turning them into villains." Comalith apprised to those who were in this room. 

"We should act!" Astaond exclaimed. 

"No, Vohajar is a dangerous threat. We cannot let ourselves interlope to a being that powerful, for it would be the death of us." Ferranna wanted to put some information into Astaond. 

Berek was trying to subsume this. 

The heroes, losing to a villain? 

This can't be right. 

"This is ill-fated for the forces of good." 

"The Paintball Wizards are unavailable, they're always handling bigger things. There's more than enough heroes, but all of them are handling their own thing. And not one knows of what's causing Earth's distortion." Comalith placed her knuckle against her cheek, trying to think of recourse. 

All but failures. 

"There are many heroes, and the same as evil. But evil is slightly winning over good." Ferranna nodded her head. 

Nobody could just guesstimate it was the thing causing the Earth's fears. 

This was to make it a little harder for the heroes to win against their villains, and heroes needed to get stronger. 

Is there a chance for heroes, even the ordinary to become extraordinary? 

Piaderos. 

A highschool, you know. 

Typical hotties, bullies, nerds, dorks, hipsters. 

Other et cetera, you get the sitch. 

Vamos, you can expect him to be a prickle like Zeamos. 

Being picked on, bullied by the jocks. 

He suspired, trying to think of a way to survive this hell called 'highschool'. 

Was it truly worth it? 

Sitting on his chair, sitting with his two weirdo friends. 

"Psst! You got an answer? Vamos?" Soasa was questioning the other if he had something. 

"Urgh.. here. Just don't get caught." He tried to slip his paper to his friend, of course he was going to give her an answer. 

"I could use one too." Alerad wanted to get an answer from his bestfriend. 

"Yeah,yeah. Just hold it." He apprised to his friend, until there was an ahem to make them sit upright. 

"Do I hear sharing of answers?Mister Clawdoom?" The teacher of the classroom angled close into the student. 

"No sir! We were actually talking about how much of a great teacher you are!" He was making up a believable alibi. 

"Hm... thank you." He turned to the opposite side, thank goodness he had a way with words. 

"Hah.. loser." There was that jock, Lancelot. 

"Shut up. I'm trying to take a test." He's got quite mettle. 

"Sounds like I got another loser to beat up in recess."

"Leave 'im alone. You wanker." Alerad had a snarky tongue to the other. 

"So you really want to start a fight with me?" Lancelot, was full of hauteur. 

"Lancelot, a word." The teacher heard the other trying to start something with those students. 

The jock grumbled lowly, whilst watching the three in ire. 

Vamos gave his answer sheet to his friend who was in need of answers. 

"So.. have you two heard of the tournament of magic? It's coming in next week!" 

This.. was one of Vamos' other friends, Iboet. 

She was a part of a royal family, yet she seemed to like what these weird people did. 

"And how are we going to even win in one?" He rose a brow, they weren't highly powerful entities. 

Just ordinary entities. 

"You know, there's a prize in winning the tournament of magic. You get to meet one of the heroes from Zulu warriors! And get to become a hero!" She added, thusly causing attention of others to what they were discussing. 

Murmurs. 

Now back to where it mattered. 

"You really can punch damn hard." The dwarf admitted after looking Lotheideus from head to toe. 

He didn't look like any of the races he's seen from before. 

Heck, he did things no entity can do singly. 

"So? When do you guys plan on heading out of this 'ere fine town?" He questioned, like he wanted to join this team. 

"There's still much to explore." Drassoa replied. 

Lotheideus didn't speak that much. 

So his teammates were the ones usually doing the talking. 

"Yeah, this place is fantabulous, I wouldn't want to omit the details." Olirdira interjects. 

"Same here!" Zeamos was running out of things to say, so he just went with the flow. 

But what's Lotheideus' reason to be here? 

It left the dwarf mystified. 

"The big guy of yers doesn't say much, is that what he does?" The dwarf pointed his index finger towards the one standing upright. 

"Yes.. he usually talks to Drassoa than the rest of us." Zeamos answered, he had to have his fair share in lines. 

"So? What should we explore. In this quaint land?" The dwarf folded his arms under his frames, questioning what they should be doing. 

We? 

"Don't you have your own personal life?" Olirdira was being a little realistic, everyone had their own life. 

There wasn't the need to drag that entity into theirs. 

Which was meant to travel the entire globe for adventure. 

"Well, it does get a little stultifying here. I wouldn't mind changing my plans." 

"Hello.." A familiar voice, it was Eride's voice. 

Lotheideus didn't let his guard down, the others get into a fighting stance. 

"Woah.. easy there, I didn't come here to fight. I will just tell you of--" 

"The villains are winning against heroes, I knew. Does it sound like I wish to get involved in affairs of inanity?" Lotheideus spoke in perfectly clear words. 

"I..Wow, you really are authentic." She says, surprised of that. 

"Should we help the heroes?" Asoav wanted to know, really. 

"No." He knew he had beaten this other, so it's likely its payback she wanted. 

She shows herself, to the group. 

Lotheideus knew of where she was from the beginning. 

She was a terrifyingly powerful entity. 

"Stand aside, Earthlings. I've pressing matters with Lotheideus." She snapped her fingers, thusly instantaneously sending the four beings into deep sleep. 

Actually, everyone in this land to prevent any eyes to be laid upon this altercation. 

"I'll defeat you, just by wanting it." She utilized her powers. 

Manipulations and other et cetera wouldn't work on Lotheideus, so means of physical fighting.

She threw a fist close at him, in the face directly. 

It didn't do her good, then raising her legs upwards whilst palms were on the flat ground. 

Hitting him under the chin, no good either. 

HOW TOUGH IS THIS GUY? 

He's taking punches out of infinity itself! 

Sloughing these attacks easily. 

Jumping briefly to send a flying knee under her chin. 

Both knees were rose, while the other one that wasn't used to hit was lower than the other leg. 

She took damage from his attack. 

Grabbing her from the shoulders and shoving his knees into her waist. 

"DAMN YOU!" She was literally meant to define Omnipotence if it wasn't for this entity! 

Quickly changing his hand motions to grab on her wrist then her shoulder. 

Leveling her flat on the ground, prostrated. 

His strength was literally making this being virtually seem mortal. 

"You've come here, to challenge me? Impudent uncouth." He had his digits against her eyeballs. 

Whilst his knee was against her abdomen. 

"You've got some nerve for talking like that to me!" 

Her free arm dilated its size immensely. 

He lets go of her face, once the arm was gravitated to where he was. 

A fathomless shockwave struck against her arm, she was traumatized to what length of power he had. 

She had an infinite scale of supremacy to anybody, but this entity was dominating her. 

".." He stood up, leaving his opponent stagnant. 

She stood up, even if she knew how terrifying he was. 

She was going to remain pertinacious. 

Using her omnifarious ability to try make herself into him. 

She can take any form she pleases. 

But Lotheideus was something else, she couldn't even get to the start of it. 

"Hngh!!" She was standing there, awkwardly. 

Lotheideus was watching her, then she chose to take an impetuous move inwards the entity. 

She rose both of her legs up, striking into the temples of his simultaneously. 

He didn't budge nor move from her attack. 

She was grabbed by the legs, and leveled downwards to the ground. 

Her posterior hit the ground, and her back. 

"What do you intend to achieve?" Lotheideus questioned. 

Standing upright. 

"Me? Hngh.. My pride. Omnipotent beings are meant to be unassailable and unsinkable entities!" She couldn't believe it, she was losing to this entity. 

The second time. 

She grabbed his arm, squawking at the top of her lungs. 

"And I'm taking this arm with me straight to-" 

Then his self magic fabricates in his hand, immediately causing her to fall to the ground. 

This wasn't normal, how is even feasible for someone to gain such a level? 

Especially Lotheideus. 

She left this reality, even with that said. 

Trying to hit him while outside of it. 

He was able to counter each blow, and hit her back. 

Without the need of her existence to dally in this world. 

'Dammit! Even existing outside of reality doesn't help?!' 

He pirouettes smoothly around her, hooking his bicep around her throat as he began to hit on her skull. 

His punches were so heavy that not even Omnipotent beings could stand it. 

She returned to reality due to Lotheideus' punches?! 

She was bruised and jarred, every inch of her. 

So much for being Almighty in every sense and aspect. 

He gets around her, grabbing her wrist then tapping his palm against the triceps (long head) area. 

Snapping her arm. 

'Hell. He's blistering! Everything I do he reacts to it! Did God really make him go full on out!? Then this is just madness!' 

Lifting her arm upwards as he sat on her spine, causing her to fall flat on her frames. 

She was being humiliated by him, heck this was even worse the first time they've met. 

This guy, you can't adapt to. 

Nor affect him with any powers. 

You would literally have to be a supremely powerful entity to truly fight him. 

He pulled her arm forth, snapping the other arm. 

Great, now she's crippling from what he did to her. 

She can use her certain powers to alleviate this. 

He stood up, raising his hand to undo what she had done to them. 

It was an Omni-sleep inducement. 

He was known for even reverse what is meant to be truly irreversible. 

His friends recuperate slowly. 

Grunts.. 

Zeamos had the quaintest headache in his life. 

He saw something, Lotheideus was the winner. 

And heck, he saw how much damage Eride had on her body. 

What the fubbernuck? 

How is she being easily defeated by Lotheideus?! 

Asoav was trying to speculate what transpired upon them. 

Lotheideus had saved them. 

Nobody can tell how STRONG Lotheideus was at fullest. 

But the Monotheistic Deity was able to do such a feat. 

"Get lost. I've got an adventure to underway." Lotheideus apprised to the other. 

She fell to the ground, flat on her chest once again. 

The group was able to stand afterwards, once their eyes unravel to who was the winner. 

Most of them expected something else to transpire. 

That didn't even come close, Lotheideus was the winner once again. 

Asoav was staggered, the whole thing. 

The Logomachy,unscathed and unharmed. 

He thought he was an enemy, it could be a way to ruse him. 

"I ain't goin' down without a fight! You crazy woman!" He barked in a snarky tone. 

"Calm down, that's Lotheideus. We've seen the things he can do." Drassoa remarked so that it was clear for him. 

He eyed on Lotheideus, trying to make him bounce. 

Nothing worked. 

Huh, she was right. 

That's Lotheideus in the flesh. 

"Alright, I trust ye." He leveled his hands to his waist. 

How mighty was he? 

Wasn't it weird how not many of the heroes knew of this being's existence. 

Sooner or later, the rest of the people should wake up. 

The group started taking their adventure through Xedirion. 

Four hours of investigating this land. 

Braedda and Ybelar had forced smiles on each other, trying to just tag along with these people. 

Because they were under an influence. 

A religion of the sort, and they would show warlike emotions if these two decided to decline it. 

It's astute to play along than start something out of the blue. 

"So.. I'm quite glad all of us can get along." The missionary had a jocose smile formed in the corner of his lips. 

"That reminds us. We gotta use the bathroom, you mind?" She says, making it sound convincing with a sanguine face. 

He nodded, accepting what she requested. 

The two walk to the bathroom calmly, once entering. 

She quickly barricaded it with the nearest objects against the door. 

"Keep moving. We don't know how long we'll have them convinced." 

She leaped through the window, as he took his time to find his alternative to get through the window.

The doors were being banged up against, at the last minute. 

The window was shut and Ybelar was next to Braedda, maintaining stagnant lips. 

There was commotion coming through the structure, doing their best to circumvent the people. 

Patrols, being caught wasn't on Braedda's to do list. 

Especially that she's a hero, she can't harm the people. 

Averting the light rays, especially the guards in this place. 

Picking up something, like a pebble. 

She flung it towards a alley, it made a small audible sound. 

One of the guards followed the sound. 

The two are able to slip past the guard. 

Whew. 

"You're telling me, you've never lost a fight? Your entire life?" Asoav couldn't actually comprehend this being. 

It was self-evident. 

He didn't even flaunt it off, he practically proves the point it isn't braggadocio. 

"It doesn't sound hard to believe. Especially when it comes to Lotheideus." The princess nodded her head, even she believed Lotheideus was unbeatable. 

"Is he God?" Asoav wondered what he was. 

"No. He's a self created entity." Drassoa corrected him. 

"Then what explains being unassailable?!" Asoav didn't seem to get it, he only saw a glimpse of the things Lotheideus does. 

"Lotheideus doesn't need to talk to say it. He already is aware of it." Then goes onto the archer. 

Nobody had to tell what were his feats, it's fair enough to just tell it like this. 

It'll eventually evince to this disbelieving dwarf. 

"Huh.." He turned his eyes to Lotheideus who was meditating. 

Silence, he barely even speaks. 

But even if he does that, he speaks eloquently. 

That's something to covet, he didn't appear to be the leader. 

But the powerhouse of the team. 

Who was pragmatic. 

Most powerhouses assume winning due to sheer power. 

Lotheideus wins in terms of capabilities. 

"Questioning him gets us nowhere." Zeamos wanted to add, so in time it'll get there. 

And it made sense that he didn't talk so much. 

He really wasn't "The Main Character" but that doesn't stop him from having pure badassery. 

He was one of the main characters. 

But where was the "Main Character" ? 

That will remain a mystery, plus. 

It's quite easy to foretell nobody wants that cuck to steal the limelight. 

"So.. if he's all that strong, why do you guys travel with him?" Asoav became slightly inquisitive. 

"We're not weak. He lets us handle our parts in terms of fighting, he's more on Quality over quantity." 

Surprisingly saying that in synchronization, because they were vexed with that. 

"Sorry, didn't mean 'tah act with chutzpah." He rose his hands in defense, trying to just make his point. 

"We're still trying to become strong. It's going to take awhile to get there." Drassoa said alone, without the harmony of the two getting involved in it. 

"Lotheideus doesn't see us as weaklings. He's just.. cold." Zeamos wanted to just clarify that. 

"Man, he gave me one hell of a beating." Eride had arm casts, while the other Omnipotent beings watched the entity try and walk. 

"That's because you thought of fighting him would be easy. This is why we don't get involved in his life. He's too dangerous, even for us." Balewen remarked the details. 

The other beings agreed with him, but the Monotheistic Deity just made some expression. 

He was beaten, but through a hard fight. 

While the rest weren't very much capable of fighting Lotheideus dead on. 

"It seems the good side is increasing, but at a milometer." Balewen focussed himself onto the two waging sides. 

It appears that things were starting to balance things out. 

"Vohajar has the two heroes as hostages. But I don't think much of what new heroes there will be. Because new cannot take on true strength." Balewen continued onwards, being able to foretell what was going on in Earth. 

That's what it meant to be an Omnipotent, always knowing what things that transpire whenever. 

"Next time, just stay out of Lotheideus' range." Oceithiel tells Eride that, she just sighed and nodded anyway. 

What was the point of that challenge she did towards Lotheideus? 

"We were lucky to get out." Braedda says relaxed, seeing the Now Leaving Creppedore. 

That place was nightmarish with its people. 

Such stans. 

They already knew the existence of "God" because they've seen it. 

"Where do you two think you're goin'? You've mistreated the Lord!" The man from the distance threatened them. 

There was a mob of people behind him. 

"Put your weapon down, they're civilians. They don't appear to be knowledgeable of what heroes are." Braedda gestured for Ybelar to put his weapon down, what were they going to do. 

"Mistreated? No, I've seen him from head to toe. He claims that I'm one of the worthy ones. Braedda of Scalers. The first member, I don't wish to blotch blood on my hands for your incredulity." She stood upright, talking with a straight face. 

One of them were starting to believe her. 

"If you've seen the Lord? Then prove it!" The priest contested with the female. 

"Do you speak as if your Lord wasn't here?" 

Suddenly, again, this entity. 

It was God himself, the people were astounded to his presence. 

They conceded to surrender, by bowing down to the entity. 

His voice, his presence. 

It was all of things the Lord was represented as. 

He was radiating brightly, something beyond their imagination. 

The two were able to slip away while the entity was there for the humans. 

Once being free of that place. 

Ybelar didn't want to deal with that maddening ordeal AGAIN. 

"Galalig. What are you doing here?" Olelach gets into a stance. 

Along with the rest of the paintball wizards. 

"Just having fun! If you let me pass I won't kill all of you!" He giggled frolicsome to the five members. 

"Do you think that's what heroes do?" Olelach riposted to the other. 

"Well, I was expecting you to say that." He gets into a stance, ready to use his infinite number of powers upon those around him. 

"You won't be messing with us.. that easily." Woeni's digits move intricately, he began to warp reality itself. 

Thusly perversing things into a royal battle ground. 

"He..he.. astute! So you want to fight the old fashioned way? I'll give you a note, I'm the GRANDMASTER!" He grabbed the shield and sword off the ground. 

While the rest readied their weapons, charging in the entity. 

A castle was in front of the five friends. 

"Who goes there?" One of the guards exclaimed. 

"We're just travelers who want to get over your castle." Asoav speaks up loud and clear. 

"Sorry, we don't give passes to strangers." The guard next to the guard interjects. 

Lotheideus' mere clap split the trees, mountains, castle. 

Into the deepest part of the universe.

The remaining guards were terror-stricken of the being. 

They let the group through, Asoav couldn't believe Lotheideus does this shit without the slightest of effort. 

He was really starting to believe that this guy was unbeatable. 

HOW POWERFUL IS LOTHEIDEUS? 

That was the question. 

Asoav watched the being for a few minutes, spacing out at that. 

The knights who saw the group entering the fort or castle. 

Not one attacked the group. 

Can you imagine the stuff he's fully capable of doing? 

This wasn't even effort. 

Asoav turned to face forward, this was normal for Olirdira and Zeamos. 

Especially Drassoa, who's seen a whole lot more things than this. 

Once getting by. 

It was a pristine cobblestone bridge. 

At least this was something. 

From what was coming beyond that area. 

Had to be just those typical enemies. 

Or whatever they may face. 

Lotheideus did that so they wouldn't have to waste time on trying to think of alternatives. 

You've got to admit, Lotheideus is terrifying even just by doing the little of things. 

Asoav didn't dare open his lips to question what he did there. 

That is unbelievable. 

Magic couldn't do that.

He just used the force of his clap.. 

Goddamn.


	14. Meet Lysithea, The Absolute Outclass User.

'What the gods?! I'm in a time vortex?' 

Ybelar and Braedda were afloat, he was trying to understand what the heck transpired. 

First, they were about to leave this place except this suddenly ensnared them? 

Could this be the trap of the people they use for those who didn't believe in their Lord? 

"Hold on. I'm getting us.. out of this." She opened her arms out, her digits clasp onto the immense material around them. 

How was this even, wait, that rock head did estimate her strength. 

True strength, it was beginning to crack adjacently from her tearing. 

Tearing this mass of time, for a minute to rip it off entirely. 

Freedom! 

A fresh grasp of air! 

Ybelar thought they were trapped in that world forever. 

What he did see was an odd object in that area. 

Nevermind that, that whole thing was destroyed from her grip. 

Braedda looked at her own hands, she was fine even after grasping time itself. 

She continues onwards, Ybelar was better than alive. 

Relieved that he didn't have to be stuck there. 

She's proved an impressive feat. 

"They've made it!" Omnibenevolence exclaimed in ecstatic. 

"Good.. Our heroes are still on their feet." Ferranna was pleased with this news. 

"We couldn't have done much for the two in the hands of Vohajar, huh?" Comalith still wanted to help the two that were in the hands of evil.

Evil is slowly getting the advantage of heroes. 

"There's nothing.. we could've done for them. All we must hope is that the waging war of good and evil continues on." Ferranna sounded vexed with this outcome, this wasn't how it was to be for good. 

Good was losing, just how many times? 

Shouldn't good be winning over evil, all the time? 

No, how's it feel to lose? 

Sucks, doesn't it? 

"What's important is that we apprise her of the news." 

The two return to reality, they were trying to find evidence of what was going on in the world. 

Think of them as the satellites. 

Ferranna chirped like a bird, a messenger bird made its grandeur through the open window. 

She had a ready message, once it lands on the table. 

She inserted the message through the portable slot. 

It knew exactly what it needed to do. 

It flew off, it needed to carry its job out. 

Asoav's height and mass increased, so this was his kind of magic. 

He was going to test it out on Zeamos. 

"Heh.. I might be unable to take on Lotheideus. But I think could do better on this archer." He cracked his knuckles, readily admit to fight this entity. 

Lotheideus and the two were watching from the distant. 

This was meant to polish Zeamos' fighting style and skills. 

He wasn't there yet, like Lotheideus and Drassoa. 

Drassoa had amazing skills in martial arts. 

There was a magical shield to delimit their space to give a challenge to one another. 

So things wouldn't turn out ot be one sided. 

The brutish dwarf charged in the elf, he elbow charged him. 

Zeamos blocked with both of his hands to defend from the attack, sent back to the barrier and automatically hitting the ground. 

Flat on his chest.

Let's say, if Lothe truly was the main character then why doesn't he interject in other people's lives? 

No, he isn't "The Main character" ninny. 

Only main characters do that. 

He quickly rolled to the side to avert being crushed by the mighty being. 

Zeamos repositioned his legs to trip the dwarf over the ground. 

Mounting onto the dwarf, he threw in punches. 

The being had his hands barred up to defend himself, he waited for an open opportunity. 

Gutshotted by Asoav. 

Zeamos was hurdled to the distance, holding his jarred abdomen. 

Damn, the weight of that duke was heavy. 

But not exactly heavy as Lotheideus' strength. 

He decided to brush it off. 

He was getting used to this pain, Asoav's eyes widened. 

He survived a punch like that and remained erect. 

"ILotheideus is a nonpareil being. But that doesn't make any of us weak. We're strong in our own way!" Zeamos jumped high enough to his face, winding a deadly kick like Lothe's martial arts. 

So he was getting better at fighting. 

He skids back from the kick, wiping his face. 

Raising his foot to stop onto the ground. 

The force built pikes from the earth to forward to Zeamos. 

He dashed to the side to avert it, but his shoulder and cheek took the edge of the sharp pikes. 

It was bleeding, his shoulder and cheek. 

Just cut, no matter what fight there was. 

There will be blood. 

He rushed in to the other, averting a swinging blow. 

Pirouetting around him swiftly, he gets on top of him as he puts him in a rear naked choke. 

To make him submit. 

"Alright! Alright! I give up!" He tapped the other's forearm, Zeamos gets off the other. 

While the magical bubble shield dissipated away afterwards. 

See? Other characters can get their wins. 

He was trying to get some fresh air, he returns to his normal size. 

"Wow! Another win!" Olirdira delivered her kudos to Zeamos, he lifts a smile at what she said. 

"Well, thanks. Olirdira." He nodded, he was given a elbow nudge from the dwarf. 

Who thought he fought well against. 

"You're A1 in fighting, I'll avow." He snickered like a fool, because that fight. 

He thought he was going to win. 

But it was the archer who won, everyone must know of what fighting is. 

Without true knowledge of it.

"Can you two girls fight?" Asoav cocked a brow, sniggering because he thought these two couldn't put up a fight. 

"They've kicked my tukus almost effortlessly." Zeamos informed the other, it made him jump upon hearing that. 

"Huh, I almost demeaned these defenseless women." 

Of course, you can already tell that Drassoa and Olirdira were glaring down at the dwarf. 

"What did I say?" Asoav didn't have it in his ken, how women are. 

This was why Lotheideus barely spoke, the other characters get the spotlight than himself. 

"Just don't say anything like that, Asoav." Of course, Zeamos had to properly tell him with a straight face. 

"Alright, I get it." He usually was the kind of dwarf who enjoyed drinking ale most of his time. 

"How long do you think it'll take us to get there? Lotheideus." Zeamos questioned, wanting to know how much further can they truly keep going. 

"..." What? Did you think Lotheideus could tell you the answer? 

No, he wouldn't at all. 

"Well, he isn't omniscient." Drassoa remarked. 

"So, do I have to perceive the future myself in order to know that? Does it always have to be a challenge?" Zeamos suspired. 

"Yes.. everything is a challenge." Olirdira said sardonically. 

"That's easy for you two to say! You've got superior learning abilities! While I'm stuck with sheer development!" He sounded like he was whining, the dwarf was snickering from behind. 

"Gnh!" Galalig was cut by the calves with a dagger by Olelach. 

"She's got him!" Woeni flailed his mace like a maniac, it smacks right into the back of the dark elf's skull. 

"Heroes! Gettin' the spotlight! Pisses me off!" He was able to distance himself from the two, he took some damage. 

Well, he had an infinite arsenal of powers. 

It's just that he was going to play fairly because they were doing the same. 

Glyde lashed his whip inwards the entities' leg, it ties around the shin. 

He plummets to the ground, flat on his back. 

He gravitates his sword against the whip to cut it, becoming free of the weapon. 

No longer ensnared. 

A chinese get up to retain his posture. 

He flings the shield inwards an incoming entity, hitting against the nose of Glyde. 

"He shoots! He scores!" Galalig's insanity did slightly make him funnier. 

"Actually, he flings and makes them bleed!" He ducked from a swinging mace. 

But he was kicked into the groin, unexpectedly. 

"Oof!" He grunted in pain, trying to brush it off. 

But kicked in the groin? 

Seriously. 

He turned to whip to the other, swinging his weapon against the torso to damage him. 

Blood blotched Galalig's weapon. 

"That's what you get for kicking a guy in the groin." 

"Missing this?" 

Bounced on top of his head was his shield, extra weight of the hero named Glyde. 

"Criminy!" 

Did they have to keep on attacking dead on? 

"Aren't you the GRANDMASTER at this?" Olelach bonked her hilt against the lumbar of the other. 

They were putting a good number against him. 

Seems like the Paintball Wizards were getting Limelight, huh? 

"Why of course I am!" 

Suddenly, things were at his whim. 

Averting each attack from the five heroes, striking and cutting against fighters. 

Controlling the plot itself, damned infinite powers. 

"Did you really think you had me? I was merely playing because of boredom!" 

Until he was drop kicked by Olelach from the torso, he was sent a few meters away. 

"Figured you would be able to land a hit on me, I let it transpire." Such a devil-may-care expression on him. 

"Tell me, just HOW tough can you BE?" She dashed in blinding speeds, hitting him against the torso with her elbow. 

"Guh!" She may have been able to rival one time with Lotheideus, and she has proven quite the ability to do so. 

"Good hit." 

The two smacked right into a pillar, mostly on Galalig. 

It collapsed to the opposite side the two were on. 

She turned to the opposite side, not wanting to face her opponent again. 

Until, he gets up once again dusting himself. 

So, he was tougher than he looked? 

"Where are you going? We aren't done! Ya reprobate!" He pointed his index inwards the other, the other members of the Paintball wizards had weapons directed at the being. 

"Heroes.. do none of you quit?" What a villainous laugh he made. 

"Tell me, is it the joy of foolish normies that build from your existence? Heroes? Through that flat screen?!" He pointed to the readers/audience, none of them were going to pay mind to them. 

"None of you have it in you, people want the heroes. But what about the villains? A little short-sighted!" He leaped out of the way, Woeni opened his digits to warp something atop Galalig. 

"Stay in that spot." He says, and LITERALLY the entity is frozen in place. 

Unable to move, he was the dutiful Reality warper.

"Heh.. cute trick, but don't you know what Complete Arsenal is?" He snapped his fingers, the affects of his reality warping were waning. 

Letting him move freely. 

"We need to stop him.. but how are we going to take him down if he has EVERY power there is." Time to think. 

Galalig was still a high threat to heroes, even to them. 

"No way, no how you can beat me. Uh--" 

Until he was cut in half, yet there was no blood. 

It was like his torso was flying, Woeni thought of something really quick. 

"Good thinking. Kick him in the dick!" Eloen improvised that line.

"Pfft-!" Caulath snickered upon hearing what he had said. 

Caulath makes his heady move, kicking him right into the nuts. 

Wait, did he have to literally do that. 

It would be a little more funny if Galalig literally screamed "Dick Move". 

Galalig's upper torso, formed lower limbs. 

Curses, this guy was going to take awhile to beat. 

"You've made a big mistake to put me here, with all of you." He moved his hands intricately, he was going to do something. 

Woeni was ready to do something at any time. 

"The war of good and evil continues!" He pointed his digits inwards the heroes, there was like copies of the heroes. 

Great, this guy used his almighty replication to have a bunch of copies fight them. 

"Not happening." Woeni was behind the entity, tapping his head with his index. 

Instantaneously, he fell to the ground, his powers had been messed with. 

Manipulated even! 

The copies of the heroes had shattered into shards. 

It seems, the paintball wizards won the fight this time. 

With Galalig temporarily powerless. 

Things return to their proper desired backgrounds. 

He was in cuffs, being taken into one of the smaller prisons in this civilization. 

Oteogus. 

But everything froze, the heroes weren't able to move. 

"Hm!" 

The extrinsics had decayed its metals into rusted materials. 

"Ah, doesn't it feel great to have Complete Arsenal?" He rose his arms like he was going to reach for the skies. 

"I'll let you take the win.. but that doesn't stop the bad guy from getting away. Like in EVERY movie!" He waved to the frozen heroes, their movements were still undermined. 

This might take awhile to extirpate, whilst the villain himself was free of the heroes' hands. 

These entities were warranted freely to break the fourth wall to talk to the audience whenever they pleased. 

Why, because why not add a little humor into the fantasy itself? 

Once their movement was once again regained, cursing lowly under her lips. 

"Huh? What's that?" Eloen saw the messenger bird passing through the trees, the others looked up to what he gazed into. 

"Seems like their is a message being passed on. We should handle our own business.. like figuring out what's Galalig really concocting for the world. It's in danger if he's running in such instability." Glyde wanted to get down to some serious business. 

Were they not going to come after it? 

Plus, there's a whole bunch of heroes who are leveled to the paintball wizards. 

Vamos was sitting with his friends, on this soft and green grass. 

Alerad was looking up at the skies, he was prostrated on the grass. 

This was quite a beautiful recess time. 

Even if it was limited time. 

"Doesn't it feel great? The wind? Can you all feel it?" Iboet inhaled and exhaled, she had a cheery character. 

"Yeah, it does feel great." Vamos adhered with what his friend had said. 

Soasa was trying to get along with the presence of this rich person in their trio of friends. 

"We should practice our magic." Soasa broke the ambience, to mainly get everyone to sit upright. 

"Alright, yeesh. You don't have to say it astringently." Alerad brings out his magical book, the group started with their magic. 

Until someone threw eggs into the groups heads. 

EGGED! 

EGGED I TELL YOU. 

"That's it!" Aledran stood up, he was the more brutish figure. 

"It's the losers." The Gamy Stink bugs, and Lancelot was in that gang. 

No wonder. 

"Not cool." Vamos stood upright, with a serious-like look. 

They were just having their fun and these people have to come on by and start this? 

"Of course, for you guys." Lancelot was nitpicking on them. 

"Shut up." Vamos spoke with his nards. 

"What was that? You got something to say?" Lancelot preceded one of his friends, glaring at the male. 

"He said shut up. You want him to repeat it again?" Iboet jived to the other. 

"Maybe I do."

And then there were cheerleaders who caught their attention. 

"Hello ladies!" The Gamy Stink bugs followed after them. 

"Ugh, we best wash up." 

Vamos apprised to his friends, heading to where they needed to be. 

To remove the yoke substances off. 

"Those guys are dolts!" Iboet was trying to get her hair cleaned. 

"What's their deal with us? What did we ever do to them?" Aledran added, they were just starting up their harangue of those guys. 

"I really want to punch them." Soasa said in a crabby tone. 

"I wouldn't want to stoop to their level." Vamos said after he cleaned up his strands. 

"It's just really, really tempting!" Soasa had a character that was relatable. 

"Well, he's got a point." Aledran said so, so they were actually trying to put a constraint to one another. 

After washing up. 

The group had returned to the classroom after the bell rang. 

Once inside of the classroom. 

"Alright, we're going to have a pop quiz on divine magic!" Oh great.. this was going to be a challenge. 

The professor in the classroom started a quiz with 100 questions. 

Wasn't this a little stultifying, the jocks were fast asleep. 

While the weirdo friends were trying their best to fill up the questions. 

The memory's a little beclouded. 

SO, guesstimating it. 

After the whole surprise pop quiz on divine magic. 

Their scores weren't so high, why because they were just thrown out of balance. 

Heck they weren't in that level yet. 

The professor was probing the papers, of course the jocks had low grades. 

And there were a few rats in the pop quiz, some were able to pilfer a book of divine magic from the library. 

Now onto the pressing matter, the subjects at hand. 

"Now, it's time for Physical education!" The professor said, everyone of the students stood and went out through the door. 

The weirdo gang followed right after. 

Entering the gymnasium. 

Pull-up bars. 

Olympic rings. 

Weights, and things for acrobats. 

And martial arts. 

It's a good thing the students wore P.E uniform today. 

"Alright, time to test your strength!" The teacher says, pointing to the pull up bars. 

Vamos wasn't that physically strong. 

He was forced to pull up, he was barely able to do three. 

And he fell to the ground, his heart pulsating heat. 

While the jock had no trouble reaching up to ten. 

The jocks, not all of them could reach up to ten. Some were even at Vamos' level. 

Then push ups. 

Sit ups. 

Weighted things and practicing martial arts. 

Vamos wasn't at his physical best. 

But Iboet was more physically adapted, rich people have to prove things. 

Heck she aced it due to callisthenics. 

The other friends weren't trained physically as her. 

But they weren't 'weak' they were able to do it. 

The cheerleaders weren't half bad either in terms of physical capabilities. 

The jock who tried to take on Iboet was easily handled, like the rest of those inept fighters. 

This was satisfying to her because she was getting payback on what they did to them. 

Flying triangle choke. 

Wushu moves. 

Wing chun. 

While Vamos was struggling with the might of Lancelot. 

He was flung over to the distant, quickly getting up to avert being kicked. 

He punched Lancelot in the rib cage. 

He was headbutted by Lancelot. 

"Just keep hittin' him!" Soasa was cheering on for Vamos. 

SO these high schoolers are their incipency of the story. 

"You're about to get pummeled! Small fry-" Lancelot was struck in the throat. 

He wobbles a few steps back, Vamos had a grin crept on his lips. 

Soasa was actually done with her physical stuff, because she was the first one. 

She was simply giving hortatory to her friend. 

"What was that? Lancelot? Who's getting pummeled?" Soasa was jesting, and giggling from the sight of Lancelot's struggle. 

Vamos repositions into a fighting stance. 

Lancelot observed his stance, it was strangely good. 

He gets into a stance, once Vamos threw a fist. 

His bicep was grabbed, and clawed on the face. 

Ow. 

Then again, Lancelot was curbstomped on the face by Vamos. 

Wasn't that an overused move in the comic books? 

Well, just for slight entertainment. 

The fight was actually entertaining, there was some cheering for Vamos. 

The cheerleaders and jocks for Lancelot. 

"Lancelot! Don't lose to this dweeb! He's nothin'!" They say it out to him. 

He backflips with a kick into Vamos' face, the damage was good on the entity. 

Fallen to the ground. there was "ohnoes" on some of his friends. 

He stands up once more, he wasn't going to quit!

He reared a fist, throwing a punch into the temple, jaw and under the chin. 

Lancelot fell in defeat, those punches were given in good timing. 

Lancelot had the upper chance earlier, but he was surprised to how he was still standing. 

He was egged by this punk earlier, and he wanted to return the favor to him!

Both put a number on each other, but there was one victor. 

His score in P.E was one point above Lance's. 

The friends reunited with one another, Aledran and Soasa had losses of theirs but won one or two times. 

He didn't have good wins against those cheerleaders, he was whitewashed by them! 

But at least he did some payback for what he did to them. 

"Great job!" Iboet gave Vamos a backbreaking hug. 

"Thanks!" He was trying not to scream from the pain. 

He was released, then the rest of his friends crushed him in one more hug. 

"My lumbar..." 

His friends and friends only. 

While the Gamy Stinkbugs glared at those dweebs, wondering why that royal princess would bother being around them. 

"Can't believe you lost to that dweeb." Agrillan says, helping Lancelot recover. 

"He got lucky." Lancelot -- OH EXCUSE YOU? 

SAYS THE GUY THAT HAD HIMSELF HANDED TO HIM. 

After school, the friends were inside Vamos' house. 

Chilling, Iboet was practicing her magic beside Vamos. 

Vamos was just reading comic books, while Soasa was digging through the treasure box to find something valuable. 

Aledran was being agog for the weapons Vamos' ancestors had. 

"I feel it, good is slowly rising again." Omnibenevolence spoke in a glassy tone upon the news he tells her. 

"Who could it be? Don't say Mary Sue or Gary Stu.. those two made me cringe." Comalith's shoulders had this tingly feeling upon the mention of those AWOL heroes. 

"Average High schoolers. They've got a long journey ahead of them. Do not overthink, in time they will become heroes of their own kind." The entity tells the other that, so this story. 

Even at the beginning, had a bunch of characters in it. 

Galalig hadn't seen the beast that had made him insane for quite awhile. 

He had only seen him once. 

Why was that a thing? 

He wondered where that beast was, but he didn't want to interject in his life. 

You're prolly thinking of what is Lotheideus, he didn't give out any other details of what he was. 

"Taking over the world is arduous, especially when there is this many heroes." Galalig and Balewen were discussing a topic. 

"Why take over the world? Isn't that a little hackneyed?" Balewen even thought the idea was overused for many characters. 

"Something original, how about we make our own world where villains always succeed and the heroes die and die!" Galalig suggested to the other, it did pique his interest. 

"Hm.. it sounds enthralling. I want to do that.. but it's still boring. We've done that before, the heroes and villains must be balanced against each other's tidal waves." Balewen had his own opines in this subject. 

"So what do you suggest we do? Gather all the evil like the superhero movies? No, we're already threatening. If it wasn't for the balancing I would have them killed." Galalig was talking through unputdownable information. 

This was true, actually. 

It's like trying to rub salt into the plot armored characters. 

"What's that? Legaenna's made her move in Piederos!" Balewen foresees where the Spider-Queen. 

She wanted something to dominate, and it was the land. 

Especially with the heroes in it. 

And the highschoolers' first enemy was going to be the terrifying Legaenna herself! 

Asoav was on shift, watching whatever was going to attack the small group. 

Lotheideus was merely meditating, it was better that Asoav didn't bother the other the slightest. 

"This way child, that's a monster." The ghostly beings were obsecrating the children to stray from the presence of Lotheideus. 

GHOSTS WERE EVEN AFRAID OF THIS BEING. 

Something was trying to ensnare the group. 

Omnimalevolence can appear anywhere, this was a guesstimating something. 

And once Lotheideus' eyes open, it ran like a scared cat. 

Why, his presence scared the piss out of it. 

"Eek!" Omnimalevolence shivered, hugging Omnibenevolence like a child. 

"What on Earth are you doing?" Omnibenevolence pushed the other away from him. 

Dusting himself, he had this expression. 

When that time they felt something..

Monstrous. 

"I..the monster!" He sputtered. 

"Monster?" Comalith didn't think she was going to get any information of that subject. 

"You mean, you know what's causing the Earth's fears? Spit it out!" She wanted to know, Earth needed to have its normal condition. 

"Sorry, I didn't get a good glimpse, I was terrified." He responded to the other. 

"This is rare.. indeed." 

"What the bloody 'ell was that?" Asoav rose a brow, he didn't know what was that earlier. 

Six am..

But I guess it was scared of? 

"Well, I bet it was terrified of my muscles!" He said with proud pride. 

"Huh? What are you going on about? It's too early." Olirdira woke up due to his loutish tongue. 

"That I've scared a monster!" 

She wasn't fully going to believe it. 

"Uhhuh." She went back to sleeping, it sounded like disbelief. 

Lotheideus is capable of such a thing. 

Where was Lysithea? 

"I told you. Even if you lack flaws, weaknesses. Absolute Outclass will break you!" She hurdled her fist downwards into the entity. 

She had a battle with Jereit, which was one of the heroes from. 

The Last Anteaters. 

He was quenched and defeated by Lysithea. 

She's got a few scratch marks on her, but she seemed to put a number on him more than she's got. 

He was in a pile of rocks, unable to get up. 

Miruswen was impressed with what this being defeated. 

'She single-handedly defeated our guy .' He was going to remain distant from that entity. 

"And next time.. stay out of my way." She looked over her shoulder, reminding that for the other. 

Okay, she's done something like what Lotheideus did before. 

What else can she accomplish alone? 

This was the Dying Yonder. 

Not a prison, more like a civilization. 

There was a messenger bird, making its way to Braedda. 

She was meditating, it lands atop her knee. 

She opened her eyes, unraveling upon the messenger bird. 

It gave its scroll to her, she grabbed the scroll. 

It was written in small words, so she had to dutifully read it. 

She got the message, loud and clear. 

Metaphorically. 

"Come on.. Ybelar." She didn't have to tell him what was the reason, she knew what was her purpose. 

And it was to get help from other heroes. 

Continuing their dead on adventure.

Oh come on! Why didn't she read it in her thoughts? 

But there was a dragon sleeping just meters away from them. 

Except, this was an abstract entity. 

Pralin. 

Its wings were inky, the claws ebony. 

It's teeth, pitch-black. 

Hell, when its eye opened it was black. 

So entirely, this thing was black composition. 

It sits upright, narrowing its eyes into the two entities. 

Keeping their guard up. 

"Are you kidding me? Do we have to fight.. Pralin? Isn't he like.. one of the Anti-God's pets?" Ybelar said with sweat crawling down his cheek. 

"Fight.. no, we best rationalize with it. It's got a super brain." 

"He." Pralin spoke in a eloquent tone. 

"Not all creatures are out there to kill you. Reason is the first thing you must do." He added. 

"But.. you're one of the worthy ones. We shall put it to the test to see if you're what the Omnipotent beings say." He grinned with excitement. 

"Crud! Crud!" He was panicking, Ybelar needed to get a grip of things. 

There's no way this entity could be like crazy strong? 

Right? 

Wait, his theory was wrong. 

If it was a creation of the Anti-God Himself, then this truly was a threat. 

The Terminal Territories.

Lotheideus opened out his palms, discharging one shot of his self magic to get rid of whatever was in their way. 

It was another protection barrier, great. 

Cleaned out of the way. 

Now.. the friends were onto Abelon. 

Did Lotheideus just do that to a barrier of nothingness? 

They were literally far from other characters.


	15. Abelon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I get it. The nobodies need a little more focus, I'll get to it.
> 
> When Lothe isn't playing around with his opponents. 
> 
> But, this isn't 100 percent Lotheideus. 
> 
> Just straight up merciless Lothe.

What really goes through Lotheideus' head? 

He barely says a word.

There was a flying Archangel, watching from above the clouds. 

He saw something, newcomers to Abelon. 

This was a place where Arch Angels protect and guide mortals what they should be following, and it is their Lord. 

He flew down to a structure, landing at the ledge to see that his eyes didn't lie to him! 

Could they be good or bad? 

It was vague to him, they didn't appear to bear any heroic symbols or eminence among the people. 

Like a bunch of nobodies. 

If they were threats, he had to be sure of it. 

He flies down to the group in the distance, holding his spear firmly in his digits. 

Fede didn't know of who this small group was ; two females and two males. 

He assumed, he thought the one in the center. 

Zeamos was in charge of it, once he lands before them. 

"Halt!" Once Fede stood before them , three stood to west, east and south. 

Fede eyed down on the archer. 

"State your business and reason to be here?" 

Zeamos was appalled that he was the one asked, his heart was panging. 

He tried to keep cool and speak for the group. 

"Well, we're here to just do go along with our adventure." He spoke in stability to circumvent being seen as a punic faith entity. 

"Is that so? I'll be the judge of that." He pressed his digits against the forehead of the entity, entering into his mind. 

It was his world. 

The Arch Angel was roaming his mind, Zeamos was behind the other. 

Suspiciously watching the other, he wondered why did he have to enter his mind. 

He saw the memories, the things Zeamos had done. 

Appearing that Zeamos himself was telling the truth. 

"Hm.. everything appears to be white." He turned to fully face the shorter entity, Zeamos stood upright. 

Not wanting to act foolhardy about this, he waited when he was going to leave the mind. 

The link severed, Zeamos shook his head, trying to regain his posture. 

"This wise man speaks forthrightness through his heart and mind. Let them be." Fede ordered the other arch angels to return to where they needed to be in. 

"I didn't know you were persuasive." Olirdira actually thought he was skilled at something. 

"Me? Persuasive? Pssh, that was nothing." Zeamos was actually becoming confident, but he shouldn't overdue it. 

Otherwise, it'll become lofty. 

"Wow, the guy didn't even ask me a question but he chose you?" Asoav really wanted to be the one. 

Except, for one, Zeamos had another win, through means of words. 

Not some violent method. 

"You know, 'cause, I lost. Seems a little iniquitous giving a guy more than one win." He was waiting for someone to say something, so he just wanted to get straight to the point. 

Now, what was there to do in this place? 

Zeamos saw something, wait, this couldn't be! 

There was a place for his needs, where he can become better than he was. 

"A place where people are trained!--" Until he was smacked at the back of the head by Olirdira. 

"School? Are you serious? It's like hell." She wanted to point that out. 

"Well, students become warriors at a better level with better skills. I would be better in fighting, marginally with the school helping." He wanted to go to school, why on EARTH? 

What did you expect, he was the prickle. 

"Are we going to waste our adventuring for how long that HELLHOLE is going to take?" Even she didn't like school, why, her skills were already at accelerated levels. 

"What? You think I'd get exceptionally good as you two? It's not so easy when being under women." He folded his arms, he was making his choice right there and now. 

"What did you expect? Women to be defenseless? I'm actually thankful that I'm not. You on the other hand have future intuition, if you've mastered it. You would've been on par with us." She continued on, wanting to make a hint that the other wasn't as soft as he thought he was. 

"Uh.." Asoav wasn't in this level of connection, so he kept his lips sealed for now. 

"I get it, you don't want me to minister school. School sucks, but at least I'll be getting better." Was he trying to confirm his choice in a congenial way. 

"If he wants to go, let him--" Drassoa was trying to tell that to the other. 

"If you plan on going to that hellhole, I wouldn't mind going with you." She stood before the other, he was surprised that she was actually placated by this. 

"What about you guys?" Zeamos asked the three. 

"Uh, yeah.. would you look at the time." Asoav was looking at the town's clock, while Drassoa was just giving a thumbs up to the two. 

Drassoa was already good at things, she just needed to transcend further. 

"So, it'll be us two." The two say, upon seeing the applications for school just there.

There wasn't much of a line. 

The one who was managing this whole thing was about to lull herself to sleep. 

Until she saw two figures. 

"Yes? Do you wish to apply for school? It would've been easier if you two were at Piaderos." She pressed the center of her glasses forward to her eyes. 

"So, do we have to take an entrance exam to enter a high school?" He questioned, trying to use his knowledge of what schools were. 

Usually elves had their own kinds of schools. 

It's just, he was aiming for getting better. 

Not the whole education of it, since he's already seen what Lotheideus is capable of doing it. 

"You can take them inside, yes." She threw her thumb towards the structure behind her, the two casually enter the structure. 

The doors swung open. 

Being lead to the room where the entrance exams were being taken. 

There was a magical hologram of a professor. 

Once he tried to take the entrance exam, while Olirdira was chillin'. 

Not bothering to take the entrance exam, with his effort of trying to get the answers. 

The two return to the trio, Zeamos had a unnerved expression. 

"Well.. my first attempt in getting to school. Was a huge fail." 

"Meh, who cares." Olirdira had a laid back face, school wasn't interesting to her. 

So their logomachy from earlier, it was all for nothing. 

Swell. 

What did you expect? That Zeamos would pass? 

Hah. 

You're dreaming. 

"Slow burn it is." Drassoa made a quick-witted line. 

It clearly hurt Zeamos' pride. 

"Hm.. there is something, off-putting with that big one." Fede was analyzing the entity. 

From above, he couldn't help but feel different among the presence of his. 

Waking up on the bed, Vamos was sleeping right next to Iboet. 

She was pointed in his direction, he usually lets his friends crash his place. 

Iboet seems to prefer this kind of lifestyle over the whole royalty part. 

He shook his head, trying to get some energy into himself. 

He swings his legs over to the side, he does the normal routine of hygiene. 

The rest had woken up and did the same thing, each of them had to wait the other's turn before getting in the bathroom. 

After Vamos was done cleaning up, so went on with the rest. 

"My teeth's pristine, that's something I've done." He was probing his teeth with a mirror, of course, hygiene was the most important thing. 

After the rest were done, in new clothes. 

"How about rock,paper, scissors?" Iboet was suggesting something that involved interaction. 

"Any conditions?" Vamos questioned. 

"Loser has to cook breakfast!" She said with a chirpy tone. 

"Alright, seems fair enough. Let's get to it." Vamos was deciding what he was going to do. 

Rock loses to paper. Scissors beats paper but is beaten by rock. Paper beats rock except it loses to scissors. 

He didn't even know what they were going to use. This was like a challenge for him.

Suppose he'll go for scissors. 

To his hope, he had lost to Iboet but won against Aledran, then again had lost to Soasa. 

Their choices were depending on their character. 

"How far does this go?" Vamos questioned, Iboet was thinking of how it would go. 

"Up to three." She responded. 

"Why do you stick around with us?" Soasa suddenly asked, why? 

Because, when does a royalty person ever want to hang with these weirdos? 

"Maybe, having a life full of amazing friends is better than living in a life with menial lifestyles." She said with a natural expression, how was she good at controlling emotions? 

"Let's just see who loses." Vamos brightened the mood, it made Iboet smile. 

There was something...

This magical pressure, it belonged to only one entity. 

And that was the terrifying Legaenna herself. 

"Children, make yourselves comfortable!" She opened out her arms, spiders and enormous entities of her creations. 

Mounted the buildings, environment. 

Suspending Piaderos' civilization in webbing. 

While the ordinary and yet talented people left their home. 

"Man, that was some breakfast you cooked." Aledran commented on Soasa's cooking style.

"What? Did you expect that I would cook nicely? I didn't hear Vamos and Iboet kvetch." She said to the other. 

"Yep, totally good." Iboet rose her hand with the nice form.

"Hey, guys... why is there a spider?" Aledran pointed his digits inwards a cocooned civilian, a human sized spider ensnared it. 

"Huh-- oh biscuits." Vamos saw it, quickly suggesting that they hide quickly.

Once hiding, they needed to discuss this matter.

"Did you see the size of that spider? Huh? Wait, why's there more?" Iboet was asking Vamos, until she saw more swarming homes. 

There were hives, the group turned to where it was.

"I thought school was hell already, why did this eventuate?" Soasa was being precarious of what was around here.

"I actually feel alot better knowing that the jocks could be the victims?" Aledran was thinking of that, at this time? 

"We don't know, we can't be sure. Maybe we could save the person who's about to be eaten back there." Vamos talked first, the rest were looking at him as if he knew what he was doing. 

"It's a trait of my hereditary.'' He said, picking up a stone as he threw it inwards the spider. 

Bonking it on the head, it caught its attention. 

To where it was thrown. 

"Hey fugly! You want to eat someone? How about me for size!" Vamos was drawing attention to the one that was scanning for where it came from.

It chased after him, he was searching for anything.

Aha, the environment. 

He paused by one of the torches, grabbing it as he swung the material against the creature. 

It began to burn from the touch of the flames, hissing and screaming. 

Vamos quickly regrouped with his friends, to see that they had freed the captive. 

"Everything was crazy, I had a normal day. Until I saw this lady, she's.. The Spider-Queen, Legaenna. Everyone's going to be mincemeat, you gotta save them." The person tells them, so this guy was looking up to them as if they were doing something.

"Hiss...." Another spider from behind, Iboet rushed in Vamos as he ducked over to avert her flying kick to the spider. 

"The Sp-spider-Que-en?! Isn't she mad powerful?" Aledran sounded like he was being a scaredy-cat. 

"There's always a reason behind this. She's more neutral than chaotic. Our option, find the spider-queen." Vamos remarked, he did have the skills of becoming a natural leader. 

"Freakin', I can speak my own gut. Why does this family trait have to kick in." He didn't want something else to speak for him. 

So instead of that. 

"We'll have to do what we can." He finally says, he spoke up for himself. 

"And what would that be?" Aledran wanted to know what they were really going to do.

"Saving these people." Now then, with everyone adhering to what this medium was. 

"You got it captain!" Soasa says to the other. 

"How exactly? Are we going to win?" Ybelar was using a boulder for cover, he saw that Braedda wasn't next to him. 

'The force of this dragon's wings, it's 60 Trigintacentillion tons.' She didn't skid back from the heavy gusts of wind, yet she was trying to keep her guard up.

It flew in aeon seconds inwards at her, she was able to react to it. 

Leap frogging over it, she ran over to the end of its tail. 

Grabbing it by the tail as she gravitated it down the ground. 

It took quite the damage, her grip was firm even. 

It's tail rose to fling her inwards the boulder Ybelar was hiding behind. 

It was 50 feet tall. 

Popping upon her contact to it, Ybelar immediately rushed to the side to avert being crushed by the debris. 

She isn't even scratched from that, keeping her ground firm and strong. 

It's tail arose, hitting the soil. 

Pralin charged with his immense head, she was about to strike back until its head swung like a blunt weapon. 

Man, this thing's strong. 

Dragon's are even physically strong, of course. 

The better the challenge. 

This thing wasn't giving her a chance, then it backflips to add another attack. 

She needed to attack back and now! 

The only way to get past this other. 

"Come on, Braedda! Fight back!" Ybelar wanted the other to fight back, but this thing was challenging. 

"Yes! Show me what you can do!" It moved in blistering speeds to get around her, hitting her with one of his wings. 

But she grappled on the edge of its wing, galvanized that she made her move. 

She threw herself into the face of the creature. 

Her heels bang against his jaw, running across its teeth. 

Making her way to his nape as she leveled her elbow againsts its nape, she was actually giving it a better fight. 

It spiked out its scales, they were quite sharp. 

Appearing to have this celestial soft-glow. 

She jumped away from the creature, its scales were used like projectiles. 

Into her direction like homing missiles. 

She was able to move whilst in mid air, once one gets in close. 

She spreads her arms wide to fling that one away, landing on the second scale. 

Using the projectiles like her path way with haste. 

"Not bad." Seeing how she was actually deciding to fight back against him. 

It flew high up, speeding in a linear way. 

Aeon seconds as its left wing contacted against her, once exiting the spheres of the Earth. 

It flung her far, somewhere in the universe. 

Into the Mayan Clock, she was standing atop the material. 

The clock was like the sun, she saw something from the distant. 

The dragon, this fight was getting pretty good. 

How was she still fine, even outside of Earth? 

The creature scaled on the clock, it eyed on Braedda, piqued. 

"You've outdone yourself. Must I say, you are really what they say you are." 

"We aren't abolished with this fight yet." She bounced to the other, rearing her fist as she struck it against the jaw. 

The force was enough to send him down into Earth. 

She used the structure to use utilize her jumping capabilities. 

Once getting there, Ybelar was waiting down on Earth for her return. 

To see the creature recuperated whilst in the stratosphere, it flew down to safety but seeing the woman from the distant. 

How plucky. 

It shields itself with the wings, she bounced away from the other due to it being defensive. 

Even if she bounced on air. 

She skids on the dirt, narrowing her eyes. 

"You're in one piece..whew." Ybelar was relieved upon seeing her presence return. 

"You still have to defeat me in order to get your pass." Pralin said to the other, repositioning once more. 

"I know that." She ran up to the entity, utilizing speed to make her density harder. 

Negative Aeon seconds, once she impacts against the other even at a short distance. 

The creature was staggered from her blow to the stomach. 

"Ugh..." 

It fell in defeat, prostrated on the ground. 

With its eye open, eyeing on the entity. 

"You've earned it." 

The two were given free access. 

Abelon. 

The Arch Angel was emanating a ferocious heat, of course there was a magical barrier. 

Olirdira and Drassoa were doing their best to prevent collateral damage in this civilization. 

Once the Arch Angel threw a fist, Lotheideus rose his arms to defend against the attack. 

First countering it. 

Lotheideus moved! 

Arch Angels were under their creator, but were known to be "Perfection" Beings as well. 

Another attack from Fede, but he couldn't even land a hit. 

Lotheideus threw a punch under his chin, and drop kicking him in the stomach. 

Fede quickly regains his ground once again, blistering speeds. 

Was Lotheideus going to take this fight seriously? Instead of letting his opponent have the fun? 

"That look in Lothe, does he want to end it? The last time he ever let an opponent have their fun was with Olelach." Zeamos was getting better with analyzation, this was practice, so he fixated on the small details. 

The angel threw a roundhouse kick, Lotheideus averted the attack. 

This guy was unbelievable! 

So, why was he suddenly not letting his opponent have fun? 

"God's chess pieces? Dallying in the mortal realm?" 

Fede attacked with left hook, a wing chun counter. 

"You've shirked your duties." Lotheideus threw fists into the entity's face. 

He skids back from the attack. 

"I.. Who..." Fede didn't even know who this entity was. 

And his punches were the heftiest things he ever took to the face. 

"Who are you?" Fede didn't even know who this entity was, but he definitely knew of who was God. 

".." It reverts to silence once again. 

'Guess this guy knows.. what I don't, huh. He wants me to fight with my all, but he's overwhelming.' 

Once he flew in aeon seconds, likely the speed that can challenge him. 

Lotheideus' strength and speed weren't defined due to the fact he practically is above limitless capabilities. 

What he can tell is that Lotheideus knew something that he didn't. 

The Arch Angel was able to get near him, hitting him in the stomach. 

Lotheideus was damaged, for sure. 

Due to this arch angel being a perfection being. 

'A landed hit-- I-' 

Slapped on both of his ears, he was deafened by the entity's mighty strength. 

Knelt on the ground, Lotheideus wasn't going easy. 

Surprisingly, Olirdira and Drassoa's magical shield didn't crack.. 

So, how on Earth is their shields able to remain intact after taking shockwaves that could obliterate anything? 

A fist tapped against Fede's frame, an immense shockwave through the body. 

"That guy's taking hits from Lotheideus and remains standing. Impressive." Zeamos never thought there was another entity to remain standing even after taking blows from Lotheideus. 

Fede's ground was getting harder and harder to carry on. 

Lotheideus wasn't instigated, this was his way of hinting out the things he can do if he ever were a little more warlike. 

He caught one of Lotheideus' punches, still being able to stand. 

He curbstomped Lotheideus on the face, he might be one of the "perfection" beings. Fede that is. 

It's just that you have to master it like what Olelach has done. 

What was the Monotheistic Deity's history with Lotheideus? 

Lotheideus barely said anything after he spoke like that. 

Lotheideus threw a flying knee under his chin. 

The two were battling it out. 

Due to him being a creation of the Monotheistic Deity, he's likely to survive a little longer than most against Lotheideus. 

He added a chinese side kick into the arch angel, he was doing quite well against Lotheideus' blows. 

But their magical shield was beginning to crack, it was able to retain pristineness for only a minimum of this fight. 

'Is my strength.. hgn.. not enough?' He thought. 

He was being overwhelmed by this entity. 

'All I've got.. best be used.' He readied his fist, shooting out a powerful shockwave. 

It hit Lotheideus across the cheek, quite the strength he registered. 

But once Lotheideus stepped inwards the other, he threw a punch directly into his face. 

Like his existence was beginning to distort from his punch. 

Later on, a few minutes. 

The magical shield had broken, the Arch Angel was knelt to the ground. 

Huh, he isn't collapsed. 

Still, unmatched to Lotheideus. 

"Wait! You haven't answered me!" He wanted to get the name from the other. 

".." Lotheideus left the other, mystified. 

He didn't open out to others who wanted his name, while Drassoa and Olirdira were drinking jugs of water. 

"How.. how did your magic survive the punches of Lotheideus?" Asoav questioned the two. 

"Don't demean women, that's what." The two say after the finest burp.

Olirdira covered her burp and said excuse me. 

She was a little more decorous, while Drassoa let it out. 

Lotheideus returned to Drassoa's side, Olirdira didn't really care about the size of his height. 

She was only two inches shorter than him. 

Yet the other Arch Angels had spears pointed to the group. 

"You've got something to answer for." 

The group didn't have to attack, I mean, Lotheideus knew something that they didn't. 

Being lead into the tallest, and biggest structure there was. 

It had the hands of the Monotheistic Deity. 

After getting inside the place,it was like where it was for judging. 

Humans and angels. 

Arch angels, ready to judge or speculate this small group. 

Just when things were going out nicely for them.. 

The Angels and Arch angels were afraid of this being, by what he was emanating. 

Not so many entities can emanate that level. 

Whispers to the judge in the court, it was about their Father. 

"What is this? This entity speaks as if he knew Father?" He eyed down on the 6'7 entity. 

"Afic.." That word, it froze everything.. 

Why, because he said God's name.

Even if it didn't exist. 

The Monotheistic deity was standing in the distance. 

"So, you've done it again. The third time.. I can count." He was speaking to Lotheideus, this was the only entity that ever was on par with Lotheideus himself. 

".." Lotheideus turned to the opposite side, of course.. 

He wasn't here for a chat. 

Everything retrograded where it needed to be. 

The creations of God were only able to unravel upon that scene. 

This entity knew their Father, how--? 

Staggered upon this evidence, Lotheideus didn't even need to eye the angels.. 

This entity said a name that wasn't even allowed for any entity. 

"!" Vamos was entoiled by a larger spider, Iboet and the three were trying to think of a way for him. 

Punching through the webbing with his fist, in his fist was a dagger. 

Swiping it across the webbing to let himself plunge to his friends. 

"No! I got it!-" 

"Excuse you! I got it!" 

"I'm very much capable of getting--" 

Vamos had fallen on Soasa, she grunted due to his weight. 

Iboet and Aledran prepared for the larger spider's attack. 

Soasa was helping Vamos cut down this cocooned webbing. 

The spider's leg thrashed on Aledran who was hurdled to a tree. 

"Ow." He was going to brush off the pain and return to Iboet, except Vamos was freed. 

"It's best we do this together!" Vamos exclaimed, fortifying Iboet with his shield. 

Soasa and Aledran ready their weapons. 

The group attacked with coordinated attacks, Vamos was playing the more soldier like methods. 

Iboet was offensive, while the two were giving their all. 

Legaenna was watching through her spider crystal ball. 

"It feels good to be the Supreme One over my prey." She missed that feeling, where it wasn't all about humiliation and defeat. 

She couldn't payback Lotheideus to what he did to her, but she can do it onto the others. 

"Effort like that can never stop me." Setting the crystal ball where it needed to be, and plopping against her throne of webbing. 

Caressing her children, she deeply cared about these things. 

As if they were her own. 

"Whew.. looks like we did it!" Vamos says to the group.. 

"But.. that isn't enough, Piaderos is nothing more than the Spider-Queen's home now." Iboet looked around their environment, houses, animals. 

Everything was suspended by webbing and spiders. 

"And not even the effort of heroes can stop her. Saving the people and making our escape without her in the way is our recourse. We cannot do much for our home." She didn't stop going on. 

"You're right about that. Being the hero doesn't mean you can get a win all the time. Saving the people is what matters.." He sheathed his sword, walking into the center as he put out his palm. 

"From now on. We'll be.." The rest placed their hands on the center. 

What to choose.. 

"The Juicy Shrews?" The name made Iboet giggle. 

"Alright.. we've got people to save!" The group stormed out. 

Fighting the spiders, through their endeavor. 

While the Spider-Queen was waiting for their so called quest in saving the people to be over with. 

"Huh?" Aledran was ensnared in glowing webbing. 

Oh no.. 

Like he was being transported elsewhere, the three tackle onto the entity. 

They were teleported along with.. 

Now, where were they? 

Right before the Spider-Queen herself. 

"Crap.." Aledran saw that malicious look in her eyes. 

"Hey!" Vamos drew out his sword to point it at the other. 

She waved her hand to turn his sword into a kitten. 

He lets go of the kitten, letting it book. 

"What do you want? You've taken our home." Iboet had that tough girl look. 

"What do I want? I want my reprisal, sadly I cannot gain it. I'd just throw my jaundice onto entities like yourselves." She embodied all of the magic there was. 

"Why us? We haven't done anything to you." Soasa interjected. 

"That is true.." She intricately tapped her chin, how was it that she chose this place to dominate? 

"Easy.. I couldn't get what I want. So I took away what you dearly held onto." 

That was a harsh answer. 

"Don't even try fighting me.. it's nugatory efforts. Forget this place. And never return." She said with a gleeful smile. 

"Screw that! This is the one place.. I call home! And you took it from us like that?!" Iboet was talking in ire. 

"You said you couldn't get what you wanted.. is that even something you would say?" Vamos spoke up, the Spider Queen narrowed her eyes. 

His lungs were struggling to breathe. 

"I'd watch your tongue if I were you, boy. There are forces you cannot fathom." She lets the other regain his oxygen once again. 

This decrepit place, filled with creepy crawlies. 

Ruins and suspended with webbing. 

"I can erase all of you if I wanted to. But sadly the tides of good and evil must be held on." She added.. they were getting befuddled by why didn't she do it? 

"Pardon?" Vamos rose a brow. 

"You've been selected by Omnibenevolence as potential heroes. Believe me, not all villains kill." She stood up, walking past the group. 

"None of you stand a chance against me.. But believe me, I'm not your enemy. The world is. You must all fill your roles in being good." She didn't even bring up the subject of what she couldn't achieve. 

She was pertaining to the humiliation she gotten from Lotheideus himself. 

"So, evil is meant to exist in order to keep everything in place? That's what you mean by? If we're ants. Why don't you just send us else--" 

With that requested. 

Transported elsewhere. 

"Such ingenuous entities.."

The August Valleys. 

Vamos shook his head, regaining his posture as he gazed what was around him. 

Beauteous environment ; trees, animals and whatever Earth had. 

"She sent us here.. well. There's no turning back now.. we're undergraduates.."


	16. The Four Horsemen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is fantasy. 
> 
> So why not add these things?

The Perpetual Realm. 

A realm where Abstract entities are ambassadors to the beings known as "Horsemen". 

Think of the realm as if it were another plane, like Heaven and Hell. 

Except the duties must be taken painstakingly, they were free to enter the Earth realm, whenever.

Each of them were genderless, despite the physique might have variance. 

Like there's one girl and three guys. 

Pestilence had wraith skin, and dressed up based on the given name. 

Weapon? Mainly martial arts and other et cetera. 

Glory, you could expect him to be dressed in gold and yellow armor. 

Sword wielder.

Death.. You can already tell, blackish materials and a deathly horse. 

War. It's quite self evident, red. 

Mounted on her horse, pestilence was trying to think of what would be the best thing to do. 

Earth was usually the likeliest thing recommended. 

"Whaaat shall I do? This place gets more menial." She was deciding on which realm she should go through, War was just chilling. 

By the wall, brooding. 

"Earth has its affairs with good and evil. What would you bother doing in that planet? Sister?" The brutish male loomed from his shoulder, eyeing on what she was going to do. 

"Earth is astounding. With all the things transpiring there, I want to become involved!" She turned her head to eye on the entity, she spoke through clear words and sentences. 

"And who would you call out for help if you've got nothing left?" He questioned. 

"I can handle myself, sheesh. Are you always this het up? War?" Pestilence was trying to lighten the mood up, seeing that he was the direct opposite of what way she was seeing. 

"The balance, it must remain intact at all costs. Good and evil play their roles, have you disremembered the pivotal details?" He fully faced her, from the distance. 

Trudging up the stairway to make his way to her. 

"No, I didn't War. I'm not that much of an ignoramus. Why else? Fighting usually is my gusto." She uncurled her index finger, raising it up and pointing it like a gun at him. 

"Earth has made you human.. hasn't it?" His stoical tone was like those typical war entities. 

"And you're trying to sermon me on how I should live? What about you? We've been doing our job since Genesis! What's gotten to you? This seclusion has made you characterless." She unmounted her horse, fully turning to masked figurine. 

"..I'm not here to start an altercation with you, do what you want. I'm merely here to remind you of what we're here for. Do not disremember that." He wasn't affected by what she said, he kept his stability. 

"Cool beans." She continued onwards to Earth's portal, in her volition to become involved in Earth's war with Good and Evil. 

"Alright guys, we best pick up the materials we can get here." Vamos apprised to his friends, they dispersed to collect whatever was in the environment. 

Better to keep oneself reproductive while there was nothing to do. 

"Sucks, doesn't it? Having to be an undergraduate and someone else throw their choler on us." Soasa said to Iboet. 

"What can you expect, school's alot more hell than what we're going through. At least we did save a number of people." The royalty person riposted to the other, collecting materials. 

"You think The Gamy Stink Bugs were eaten?" Aledran was trying to be funny. 

"Guys like those? Best not to think about it." Iboet remarked to the other. 

"Fair point." Aledran shrugged it off, continuing to collect anything in the environment. 

Mainly an ample amount. 

"Hey." Iboet made her way to Vamos, nudging him against the shoulder. 

"Do you.. believe what Legaenna said about us? That 'Good' itself chose us to be newfound heroes? I mean, we're not that strong. It's kind of sketchy." She was going to bring up how they got here. 

"Well, she didn't kill us." He added his reasoning to it. 

"But why a bunch of highschoolers? We haven't even finished school and this transpired." She rose a brow, thinking that this was nonsensical to them. 

"Heroes aren't made, they're built. You know, the motto? " After collecting small materials like herbs, he turned to face her. 

He made the gesture with the macho thing to mix some scintillating humor in it. 

Soasa quizzically stared at the two. 

Aledran was cheering him on for that. 

"Shh.. Dark elves." Iboet signalled that they crouch over to hide from the dark elves who were passing by. 

"What are they doing here?" Vamos was focussed on the numbers of dark elves, trudging just several meters away. 

"I think finding out what they're up to is better." Iboet suggested that they make themselves a little more proactive. 

"Come on." He tells the two to follow, making their steps poky to elude being detected. 

Every dark elf was off, all they needed to do was find out what they were doing here. 

The path they take, was through the forest. 

Upon reaching the dark elves' encampment. 

The group had their hiding positions. 

"Now then.. time to settle business!" Balewen had a magical hologram of a map before them. 

"We give the 'Curved Seastars' a false alarm!" The magical hologram zooms into the specific area. 

"And how shall we do that?" One of the dark elves asked. 

"First we... make scuttlebuts in the nearest civilization. About children being lost in these woods. And I'll create victims for them to fall for. " 

"Do we kill them?" 

"No.. we'll make them suffer once they've begged for mercy." 

"That's the Omniscient of The Dark elves.. this.. curiosity killed the cat. Literally." Soasa recognized who was that, and they had to stay firm. 

Whispering really, really inaudibly to stay incognito. 

"I've almost mistook you as an enemy!" Now there was an arm-wrestle going in between Fede and Lotheideus. 

Due to him not perfecting his perfection, he couldn't even make his arm budge. 

"Told ya Lothe would eat 'im up for breakfast. " Asoav had some bets, the money was being given to him. 

Lotheideus barely spoke, so he didn't appear piqued to start a conversation with this entity. 

Except, there was one familiar figure in the bar. None other than Olelach. 

She was watching from the distance, placing down the shot glass. 

Walking up to the two. 

Lotheideus leveled his arm to the winning side, he won. 

"Stand aside and let someone else with real STRENGTH show you how it's done." She said to Fede, he stood upright and shifted from the spot. 

She squats whilst opening her hand out to the other for an arm wrestle. 

"Been awhile, Lotheideus." She was making him struggle as she gravitated to her winning side. 

"Indeed it has." His tone had a voice of struggle. 

"You know, Lotheideus. You've piqued me, the first entity to ever beat me." She avowed whilst trying to defeat him. 

His arm arose to win. 

"And I actually think you would be a great addition to The Paintball Wizards." She continued on. 

"You want me to become a hero? I don't have a cause or reason to." He showed nothing more than disavowing it. 

"I always have recourse, there's this special ops for wizards. And you can fill that slot." She knew he wasn't going to easily accept it, something was changing in his expression. 

"..I can adhere this time." He jived. 

SO WAIT HE QUADRATED WITH HER. 

Things were leveled equally, he wasn't using his full strength just half. 

She was bedazzling indeed because, one of the few entities to make Lotheideus struggle. 

"But, it's not frequent. The Special Ops are only called upon request." She said, after gently letting go of his arm. 

Who would've thought Olelach was here, nobody? 

Right? 

"I shall search for more to fill, carry on now." She playfully punched the entity by the shoulder. 

That was a good thing, at least it wasn't a permanent change of where he belonged. 

"So.. uh, what did you guys talk about?" Drassoa rose a brow, wondering what their conversation was about. 

"I've had a broker with her." 

"What was the broker about?" 

Clearly Drassoa didn't want him to leave her side. 

"Joining a special ops team. I don't think she's abolished its entirety." His response made her think in relief. 

Lotheideus' limitations were his human-like notions. 

Considering he never seems to be a bloodthirsty kind of fellow. 

What did it mean to be in Lotheideus' shoes? 

It certainly didn't mean reigning terror over mankind itself, he preferred to be with his best friend Drassoa. 

She opened out her arms, enveloping the entity in her grasp. 

"I'm already glad you're still here." She remarked, while Asoav was watching the two. 

"Are they love birds or somethin'?" Asoav asked Zeamos and Olirdira. 

"Huh? Those two? Beats me." He responded to the other. 

"They've got a strong connection to each other.. from what I know. This is what Lotheideus did say." 

This was basically offscreen material. 

" I say what I am." 

Olirdira remembered that line, and Zeamos was in disbelief that time. 

But knowing Lotheideus wouldn't say or add anything else to it. 

Lotheideus had no distinct race or whatsoever. 

"Drassoa kinda makes it look like she's got a 'thing' for him." Zeamos was sniggering there. 

"We don't know, we aren't Drassoa." Olirdira said to the other. 

"And maybe, someday. We'll be better and stronger than ever. Right?" Asoav wanted to help alleviate their thoughts. 

Nobody here was weak. 

They were strong in their own ways. 

"Yeah, that we'll become." Zeamos suddenly said, was he trying to give a vestige of some sort?

Olirdira eyed onto him, suspiciously to what he meant by that. 

"Did your future intuition kick in this time?" She was presuming something like that would occur. 

"Yeah, I think.. I'll master it." He nodded his head, Asoav didn't know that this other can see the future. 

"You got some specialty now, eh?" He rose a brow, a little inquisitive to how he got it. 

"Yeah, I do." 

"How do I get one? DO I start frisking to have it endowed onto me?" He was joshing. 

"It doesn't work that way, something must be cultivated." Olirdira remarked, she knew he was jesting but.. 

This was being right-minded. 

"Ya gotta hurt my feelings now?" He sounded like he was affected by what she said. 

"And that's coming from a princess." Zeamos jived. 

"You don't have to rub it in now." 

Don't you feel a little bad for the princess burning this joker? 

Or no? 

Olirdira and Lotheideus make their way to the trio. 

"I don't think attacking them is an ingenious idea, have you seen what Balewen's capable of doing?" Soasa was suggesting, what would be the best concocted plan. 

"Doesn't 'Omniscient' mean 'All-knowing'?" Aledran questioned. 

The dark elves were on their way to do their getgo. 

"Why, yes it does." Balewen's hands were atop Iboet and Vamos. 

Staggered from their position, they didn't even try moving. 

This guy was capable of doing many things! 

".." Vamos' sweat crawled down his cheek. 

"Don't be afraid now, newfound heroes. I know what you called yourselves. 'The Juicy Shrews'!" He didn't seem to be the typical super-villain who's always on warring. 

He was more of a congenial game. 

"So it is true.. what they say about you." Soasa was watching him from the distance, he turned his head to face the two. 

"I would use this group as my victims, but sadly you're still far from ever challenging the dark elves." He didn't even try attacking them, he shows his jubilant mug. 

"I'm not your enemy, don't reckon me so. " He didn't stop his tongue, he was more on character. 

Ain't he? 

"Don't you know who Legaenna is? Can't you put a kibosh to what she's done?" Vamos questioned, thinking that this other knew of who that entity was. 

"I can, at my whim as I please. But where's the fun in that if I were to give you the cinch win? You've got to earn it." He sits on the air, doing whatever he wanted. 

"Like for example ; I can endow you Godlike abilities beyond your imagination. But that's never transpiring, you seem to be interesting. Why give you something like that?" With his waving gesture, the group felt this immense power surging through them. 

Instantly, gone from their grasps. 

"A.." Vamos was shocked, this entity was beyond them. 

"I can do anything." He pointed his fingers towards Vamos, suddenly he was like a mountainous entity. 

Then retrograding back to his normal physique. 

Aledran suddenly was like a small orb, slowly waning away. 

His very origin was being manipulated with, toyed. 

Retrograded to its proper material.

'AGDHSJASGHAJK-' 

"This is just the tip of the spear. Why am I doing this to you? Because Bravado against Omnipotent entities is futile." He said, turning to face the opposite side with his hands in his pockets. 

Nobody was able to do anything at the time like that. 

Even if Balewen lost to the Fathomless Lotheideus himself, he wasn't exactly 'defeatable'. 

"But, why not add a little turmoil." 

The dark elves had arrows, crossbows. 

Aimed at the group, they rose their hands in defeat. 

"You're going to kill us like this?" Iboet rose her brow, he was able to do anything! 

"No, no. Not kill, most likely take you as captives. It will be fun with the newfound heroes! These people call themselves 'The Juicy Shrews' an intellectual name selection." While saying that, cuffs fabricated on their ankles and wrists. 

Now, in extrinsics. 

Being lead to the encampment, there was faces of poed. 

Surrounding this small group, great, can't believe they easily got themselves in the hands of BALEWEN. 

Should've been better to keep their curiosity at a low profile. 

Lead to the cage, the dark elves pushed Vamos into the cage along with his friends. 

The cage was locked afterwards, the group narrowed their eyes on the dark elves. 

"Keep yourselves welcomed, best be glad you're heroes. If you weren't, easy to say. 

Death would've been swift." The guard told them. 

".." Vamos kept his lips stagnant, if they were going to escape. 

They needed to figure a way out of this. 

"What's the plan?" Aledran asked Vamos, what were they going to do? 

"First, we need to get these cuffs off then a plan can come into mind." He responded. 

"Good idea.. And good thing I carry hair pins." Soasa fished through her pockets, there was about six hair pins. 

The guards weren't in sight, whew, that's one thing. 

It took several minutes to undo their cuffs. 

Once they were free. 

"Oh come on, we just got.. free.." 

Of course, there was sleeping gas emanating from the cuffs itself. 

Collapsing to the ground, the group fell asleep in the cage. 

The next day, icy cold water downpoured onto their heads. 

Awake, they were surrounded by the dark elves. 

As if they were going to be forced to fight. 

"Now then, 'The Juicy Shrews'. Be prepared to fight!" The group shook their heads, getting up to fight. 

"They're using us as their entertainment." Vamos gets into a fighting stance. 

"No kidding." He threw a hard punch to the one jumping amok at him. 

"D'of!"

Was it true? 

That Lotheideus hadn't tasted defeat his entire life? Or did it pertain to the things he's capable of doing?

He knew what was defeat, for sure. 

What it felt like. 

What it WAS. 

"This place is your mind, is it not?" Balewen was sitting on a chair, his legs leveled atop the table. 

"..." Vamos didn't think this entity truly was capable of doing anything "without justification". 

"You and your friends are out there.. fighting." He stood up, pointing to the open window. 

It evinces the things this small group was doing. 

"And you're surprisingly not villainous." Vamos avowed, he didn't show motives of what a villain was like. 

"Don't you want to use these powers for good?" Vamos thought he could inveigle this other, the entity loomed from his shoulder. 

"No, I don't. It's better following the family's footsteps. Than forsaking it, it would just make the story bland." Out of the blue, he broke the fourth wall that befuddled the other. 

"Pardon?" 

"What you carry is human ken, you can never truly comprehend everything. Function and purpose. New hero." He instantiated with materializing the human brain structure, electrons and other et cetera were evinced to the other. 

"That's what my brain has? Yees-- wait a second, a brain.. inside a brain? How does that work?" 

"Your logical thinking as a human isn't going to solve this case. Logic itself isn't existent to me. Has that not come into your head? Oh wait, it wouldn't." Balewen was nigh to the newfound hero. 

Tapping his forehead, Vamos was right though. 

He wasn't a nefarious kind.

"Omnipotent beings aren't understood through realism and pragmatism. You simply follow along like Christians and Catholics, Islamic believers. Like what they do with their God. But in all truth, God does exist." He gave him a vision of seeing the Omnipotent beings, there were still a few more. 

"I...this is... crazy.." Vamos, for his entire life. 

Hadn't believed in religion or whatsoever. 

Is actually seeing the authentic entities themselves! 

Once he shook his head, trying to recuperate after what he did there. 

"Man, and here I thought I didn't think they were legitimate things." 

"Your girlfriend is quite the catch." Balewen suddenly was joshing. 

"Huh? Girlfriend? I don't-" 

"That's something I should keep to myself." He said with a sly grin, the human wanted to know what he was talking about. 

"Hey, wait. Can't you tell me my future..." No longer in sight. 

Vanished from his sight. 

Things snap back into reality! 

His friends were bolting.. 

Iboet was helping him cross the path. 

"That's got to be crazy!" Soasa avowed. 

"At least we're alive.. hey, you've been a little static." Iboet's eyes wander to Vamos, grasping on his compos mentis. 

"Uh, sorry. Just a little shrouded." He replied to his friend, when he tried to move his left arm. 

He winced. 

"Take it easy, you were hit by a supernaturally strong dark elf." Iboet gently prostrated him on the ground. 

She sits right next to him. 

"I can craft some healing items to alleviate the pain." She went through her inventory, starting to build something for his bruised arm. 

"You alright man?" Aledran was probing his best-friend.. he didn't look too hot. 

"Hng.. excruciating pain." He didn't ask how this transpired, he was hard-pressed with Balewen inside of his head. 

"GALALIG VS THE BEAST! WE MEET AGAIN!" 

Galalig wasn't struck in fear this time, he was astounded to find him. 

"Last time I heard, your name was Lotheideus!" He continued on, warping portals around their environment. 

"Get ready to be locked in chains of illogical material!That can't be broken no matter how hard you try!" Chains, silver and gold a deadly combination. 

The chains grabbed his wrists, ankles. 

Neck including. 

"Time to end this!" Galalig rushed inwards the entity, flying in blinding speeds. 

At the moment his fist impacted against his jaw. 

Did, this entity's insanity somewhat make him UNBELIEVABLY STRONGER THAN EVER? 

Lotheideus was damaged by it, due to it having 'perfection'. 

It seems this entity was demoralized by him, but was this satisfaction after humiliation. 

"Huh.. even becoming stronger still wasn't enough, huh?" He said, but to his surprise he took a drunken style headbutt to the abdomen.

"Let's see if intangibility works!" He activated that specific power, Lotheideus casually threw two punches into his face and a roundhouse kick. 

He damaged him even if he wasn't tangible in this world?! 

Heck, his movement was supposed to be restricted but it didn't work! 

'The chains aren't doing me good, I thought it would hold him in place.' Galalig thought. 

He was about to undo the chains, but they were extirpated by Lotheideus himself. 

Galalig gets in behind Lotheideus, putting him in a nelson lock. 

Another incoming Galalig comes into Lotheideus. 

Lotheideus would easily avert all the attacks no matter where its from. 

But it does kill the fun, so he let the entity throw a punch into his jaw. 

Twice. 

Damaging him..

Kicking the entity into his nards. 

Raising both arms up as he clasped them together. 

Gravitating them to the ground at the point of release.

Lotheideus grabbed the entity's palm, he leveled it downwards whilst his other hand held his own forearm. 

Pirouetting him as he released his forearm, then elbowing the entity across the cheek. 

"Hefty!" Even if he was able to damage Lotheideus. 

Would it be enough? 

"Suck my--" He was about to say the word. 

Punched in the throat by Lotheideus. 

He spits up blood from his punch, he's quite impressive. 

Not only did his insanity cultivate better physiology. 

But being able to go toe to toe with him. 

Wiping his sleeve across his lips, to leave a ecstatic grin. 

"All the opponents you've ever faced fell quicker.. have they not? The deeper I go into madness, the more I can challenge you. It makes me stronger! Better!" Galalig was goin' on about to how he'll be able to defeat Lotheideus himself. 

"Tomfool. You cannot win under cultivation like that. The outcome is overt already." Lotheideus riposted to the entity. 

"BUNKUM! ME?! CAN'T WIN? BINCH! I'VE BEEN A THREAT SINCE YOU'VE COME AROUND!!!" He was readying something, like his own self magic. 

".." Lotheideus was narrowing his eyes slightly, this entity had something Lotheideus had. 

When did he ever have something like this. 

"Heh.." Galalig saw the look in Lotheideus'. 

"Let's see, GALALIG! THE COMPLETE ARSENAL USER DEFEAT LOTHEIDEUS!" He emitted the blast inwards at the entity, it was an immense one. 

Lotheideus rose his palm out, the self magic itself was being blocked by just the hand of Lotheideus?! 

He rushed in, his strength distorts the self magic by grasping onto it. 

Galalig drew his hand away, he chose to come straight into Lotheideus himself. 

Lotheideus was still holding back this entire time. 

"Yeah, what he said.. was basically an ipso facto." Zeamos says, remaining away from the fight like Drassoa, Olirdira and Asoav were doing. 

Why? 

To not get caught in the crossfire. 

There were a few piles of dark elves. 

Zeamos was getting the hang of this future thing, he just needed to get to a point where he can fully master it! 

What kind of strength did this entity cultivate? In order to damage Lotheideus? 

Lotheideus was using 53 percent of his strength. 

Galalig exerted all his strength into Lotheideus' throat, making him spit up blood. 

The blood stained on Galalig's face. 

Galalig licked his cheek like a snake. 

"Still think I can't beat you? I'm about to change that!" 

Mind you, he might be a villain. 

But you gotta revere the dude for actually being the first to get Lotheideus to do that. 

His strength must've ascended more than what Olelach had done to Lotheideus. 

But only three? How powerful would he be at full strength? 

"!" Suddenly, Lotheideus elbowed him in the stomach, his fist hitting against his groin. 

Lotheideus' phalanges against his temples to level him into the soil roughly. 

"..hngh.." Galalig was trying to pick himself up, he was tougher than he looked! 

"Just admit it.. I'm the first to make you bleed! Bedazzling! Isn't it? You can't say no to that!" 

To think a villain is capable of doing such a feat. 

Let alone, withstand and survive his punches! 

It's alot harder trying to get to 54 when it comes to Lotheideus, why? 

Have you paid attention to what he can do already? 

"My brother.. hell, the Anti-God would be undoubtedly surprised by this. " He was trying to get up on his feet, but Lotheideus opened out his palm. 

"What's this? A sign of armistice?" Galalig rose a brow, turning to face the entity. 

He was met with Lotheideus' overwhelming self magic. 

"Fuck..you.." Before he would face his expectable fate.

Unconscious..

Finally defeated. 

Was there something about him? 

How did his INSANITY just make him strong like that? 

"How are we going to get past all these traps? They're well-placed." Ybelar pointed to the deadly inanimate objects beyond their path. 

In all sorts of directions. 

"I shall set them off, remain here." She used her amazing athletics to get by the traps with ease. 

He watched in amazement, he wishes he could do such things. 

Once she reaches the other side, pressing against the stony button. 

It turned off the active traps. 

He sighed in relief, walking inwards the area. 

He felt better without those traps in the way. 

They were in some sort of structure. 

Like a ruin? 

There was no other way to get past it. 

So, this was their only way of getting to their needed destination. 

He was trying to balance on the narrow path, he didn't have ninja skills like she did. 

"Don't look down, it doesn't help." 

"I'll try not to fall!." He said. 

The moment he looked down for a plain second. 

There was a tentacle lunging out of the abyss. 

It's recognizable color was green. 

Crap.. did they wake up Cthulhu? 

A huge green tentacle space demon? 

Never heard of that? 

It's based on science or Lovecraft. 

He speeds up the process to get to Braedda. 

"Ah..crap." The narrow path he was using, began to crack. 

He ran forward, no time to waste. 

Trying to make the time count, Braedda was waiting for him to get to the other side. 

"Come on!" After the path fell to pieces, he almost fell deep into the abyss. 

In his eyes, he didn't see the tentacle out of the darkness. 

He was holding on with his life!

Braedda immediately helped him get up, with her one arm. 

"Whew.. that was.. uh, Braedda. Did you happen to see a tentacle?" He questioned, he presumed she must've seen it. 

"Yes. I have." She recollected that material. 

"I feel alive! I feel EVIL!" Galehar and Gaeng were consummated by maliciousness. 

"If that is how you truly feel. We must search for the two!" Vohajar took his time delicately, now where on Earth were those two? 

"I think I have an idea of where." Galehar had this machination in his mind. 

"Since our teammate carries magic we're familiar with. It shouldn't be too hard to find her." Gaeng interjected. 

"Familiar? Do you know how many wizards have Life Reduction magic?" Galehar was biting back on the other. 

"Okay, fine. Maybe that isn't the best thing next to sliced bread. Vohajar, can't your creatures sniff them out?" Gaeng was going to take down some notes. 

A notion came into mind. 

"Why, yes indeedy doo!" He snapped his fingers, something appeared. 

Like a humongous dog.. 

Alienish. 

"So.. you're getting better?" Aledran noticed that his friend was able to properly move his arm. 

"Yeah, I think. Thanks to Iboet's herbs." Of course, it was only to decrease the pain. 

Not exactly, remove it. 

It should wane off in time. 

"We're free from the dark elves.. unless-" 

The sound of hounds echo in their ambience. 

So they were being chased by the dark elves then? 

Just bloody great!


	17. Pestilence.

Good thing those animals are still afar from here. 

But getting there.

"So, how's that arm?" Iboet knew the healing herbs must've done the trick, he couldn't have withstood something THAT great.

"The arm? It's swell, thanks. I owe you one." He missed his sword, he couldn't fight like a real hero without one. 

"Hey, I found this cool horse!" Aledran was in the distance, patting on something quaint looking. 

Appearing like an ungodly creature, where was the rider? 

"Uh.. wait. Where did you find that?" Soasa rose a brow, how is it that this friend of theirs found something.. 

Supernatural. 

The three walk up to the entity, wondering what exactly he was doing with that creature. 

It's huff was deathly like smell. 

"More importantly, where's the 'rider' of this... Outlandish thing?" Vamos didn't think of where it was from, he was more worried about who owned this entity. 

"Have any of you heard of 'The Four Horsemen'? This horse definitely belongs to Pestilence." Iboet interjected, where on Earth was the friggin' rider. 

"I can be the rider!" Aledran mounted onto the creature, but it was like he fell through the body of the horse. 

"I don't think it does let other people be the 'rider'." Soasa extended her hand to the other, helping him get up. 

With her hand extended, he tried to stand up properly. 

He thought he would have to duck under it, except it was like intangible to him. 

There was a whistle from the distance, a quaintly tall figure was telling its horse to return to 'it'.

It sped off to its rider, once the two make contact. 

Pestilence was mounted on the saddle of her horse. 

The group followed after the horseman, clearly it seemed like they were discarnates to Pestilence. 

"Hey! Excuse me, we could really use a ride!" Aledran didn't have the time to think, due to what situation they were in. 

"Can you hear us?" Soasa tried to stand in front of the other, was it working. 

"Wait.. what is she wearing on her ears?" 

You tellin' me, that Pestilence had things from the present time?! 

"Pestilence!" Iboet was the only one familiarized with the tale of the four horsemen. 

The horse froze on its tracks, its head whipped to the entity that said the name of its rider. 

Pestilence leveled her earphones atop her shoulders, turning to face the human. 

"Yes?" She was fixated on the caller, Iboet, it was up to her to make the decision. 

"We need a ride, otherwise we'll be caught by the dark elves..again." With good posture and firmness, she was expecting the other to answer. 

"And what do I get in this plight?" Of course, like everyone. 

They would be expecting something in return. 

"Just jesting! That is seriously hackneyed, hop on!" She snickered out of the blue, it surprised the entire group. 

She gets off her horse, letting them sit on her horse. 

Once atop her horse, the group didn't realize it. 

But she was sticking her head out through her horse's stomach. 

She had ways of recourse, she seemed like the fun type of person. 

"Man, this horse is strong.. being able to lift us four." Soasa paid attention to the details, it was able to do such a thing. 

"He weight lifts." Pestilence remarked to the other. 

"Say, what now?" Vamos didn't think horses actually did physical things like what humans do. 

"I remain expectant of your comprehension." So, this horse can talkback good that it can be considered a 'burn'? 

"That's gotta sting." Pestilence liked to josh with whoever there was. 

"Damn.. what the hell befell in Piaderos?" Lysithea was trying to think of what actually is going on, it's all suspended in webbing. 

She didn't seem to be getting what was going on in this part. 

She saw something arise from the webbing.

Trying to make out who it was, oh crud. 

This was Legaenna. 

"Get lost, Lysithea. Know your place." 

Just because Lotheideus beat her like a "mortal" didn't mean she was under an Omnipotent being. 

It's just he's personified as inconceivable power. 

"Tell me, what happened here? I know you DID THIS!" She speeds up to the entity, rearing a fist. 

Throwing a punch, she lightly rose her fist to thud against hers. 

"NGH..." Her fist was jarred upon contact with the other, with a barely rose knee into her stomach. 

"GUH!" An excess of blood downpours to the ground, she was defeated THIS QUICKLY?! 

"Your 'Absolute Outclass'..? Should I be impressed? Do you not know what Omnipotent beings are capable of doing? I simply wanted you to be defeated, and that's static. Get lost.. cretin." She turned to the opposite side, sinking into the webbing. 

"Hng..." How was Lysithea going to recuperate from the attacks she was forced to take? 

She was trying to stand, staggered in her first few steps. 

Exerting a breath,her clothes and footwear were blotched in blood. 

Her lips had a column of blood. 

"Ha....hngh...." 

Struggle, how on Earth was she going to maintain her posture. 

This pain is excruciating. 

She survived the impossible, her eyes were on a flat plane. 

Trying to not bump into any spiders or such, she remained adrift from the spiders. 

Bootprints formed against the webbing under her. 

'I'm not weak.. that entity.. is just beyond me.. Omnipotent beings aren't meant to be trifled with.' 

She wasn't necessarily, the creator of outclass. 

Sure, she might be able to do ALOT of things that were considered "impossible". 

She was trying to make her way through Piaderos, incautiously. 

Why? Who knows what kind of spiders might come out of the blue. 

"Hah! Look at that readers! Poor Lysithea. I'm such a fucking NEBBISH! How do you expect that character to ever fight Lothe?! Don't you fucking start a controversy with me readers! I'm the first one to make him bleed! And his blood. I fucking loved it!" Galalig was eyeing on the audience, he grinned like a madman. 

Since he legitimately is one. 

"I have ALL the powers to make myself sane, nah. Who the fuck wants that? Me? Learn how to be 'Good'? Let me tell you the truth. There is no such thing! It's your own limitations, merely perceiving things under persuasion of others. Think I'll be killed? Think I can be erased? YOU MUST BE DENSE!" He snapped his fingers, he appeared in reality like he was sitting in a director's chair. 

"Enough talk of this bosh. Ooh--" He whipped to the distance, seeing that the writer was missing from his chair. 

"Heh..heh.." He skulked his way to the seat, taking the pen gently. 

"Hey, writer. Mind if I just do something with the story?" He was asking, except he wasn't there. 

"Meh, fuck that guy." He started to write down things, needing to scrawl it down due to this being temporarily. 

"Let's give it a little twist!" He exclaimed, fixating the story onto 'The Juicy Shrews'. 

"Now to that Vamos fellow.. he does make this story a little bewitching.." He was thinking of what to write down in the book, he knew he couldn't affect Lotheideus with this authority. 

"Hello.." The entity greeted the group, especially to Pestilence. 

"Ah, how is my officier?" He turned to face Pestilence, she quickly saluted to the other. 

"Nothing, sir! Just checking up on Earth!" She was a little unnerved upon his presence. 

"You four! Stars of the newfound heroes!" He pointed his index finger to the group, they didn't seem to know who he was.

Realizing moments afterwards, he was the deadliest villain there was!

Galalig! 

"You are to obey your superior, understood? Pestilence." He trudges to the heroes, grinning like a madman. 

"This is REAL evil." He pressed his digits against Vamos' stomach. 

Turning him into sandwich. 

"Hm.. what shall the heroes do? As I eat this SANDWICH." He opened his mouth, masticating onto the material. 

"We... you.. sick ANIMAL!" Iboet exclaimed, she was about to come at him in full rage. 

She was being stopped by her friends, while Galalig was laughing at her. 

" 'Oh! No! He ate the man of my dreams! What shall I do without him?' " He copied and matched Iboet's voice, she was unable to control this rage. 

"Man it feels good to humiliate heroes!" He returned it to his voice, snapping his fingers as he made a pile of fungshwa appear on the ground. 

"Do not be overwrought, louts! He will reform in that pile of thick material in an hour. Even if I killed him, I gave him the worst way to return to life!" He wasn't even considerate of how these character were. 

They lost a friend and suddenly are given him in no time? 

"Okay! Okay! I get it, you're the writer." He gets off the chair, while the Author continued what this entity had started. 

"That's ALOT worse than killing the hero." The Author did a quick skim, the things he did to the character Vamos. 

"It is, would you think I'm one of those 'villain tropes' I kill the hero and laugh about it? Nope! Hell reigns in his LIFE! HAH!" His mentality was beyond the barrier of control. 

He couldn't be reasoned with. 

"Usually, it's the villains who get hell in life. And you turned it around on them." The Author was continuing to write down words and sentences cleanly, he didn't mind what Galalig did to his work. 

"Carry on, writer." He let the entity be, returning to the properties of the book. 

"Hello! Brother!" Galalig smacked his sibling's tukus, as he passed by the other. 

"Was that necessary?" Balewen dusted his posterior. 

"I've made Lotheideus bleed! And I crave for more fucking blood!" He wasn't a vampire, he's just come to a point of aberration that it seems impossible for medication to aid him. 

"You need help. Your current fetishes are beyond human fingers." Balewen didn't get why he was brought to the point of this, what was his motivation. 

"Pfft? As if! You think a villain can pull this off? Wanting to be driven truly INSANE? NOBODY! I'm THE ONLY ONE CLAIMING IT!" He didn't have hauteur in his tongue, no. 

A loss of sanity, forever meant to wither perpetually. 

"It does give you character, you were once a lofty leader. Better for change." Balewen wasn't going to go against what his older brother believed in. 

Two villains, two different philosophies. 

"We're getting there." Vohajar told his newfound allies, petting the creature on the head.

It was leading them to the two heroes,still might take awhile to get there. 

"How long? And what are they doing?" Vohajar was asking the dog-like entity, speaking to it with the language it only knew. 

It sounded like a fatuous language, its tongue and how the words were delivered. 

"This will take some time, it shouldn't be onerous if they weren't continuously going forward. Dead on." The creature replied in the language. 

The two couldn't fathom what they were saying, their lips stagnant upon hearing it. 

Usually the easiest language to learn is filipino due to it being just a mix of letters. 

"What do we do once we destroy Ybelar and Braedda?" Suggesting that they do something right after it. 

"Destroy the two? Can't Ybelar gender bend? Hehe..." Gaeng was imagining the turpitude he was going to do with that entity. 

"Even if we're evil, stooping to that level isn't exactly us." Galehar rubbed his temples in disgust, what was it with him? 

"We destroy them, end of discussion!" Galehar exclaimed, huh, he had a sense of morality. 

He would prefer to destroy them than doing vile things like that. 

"Alright, yeesh." He rose his hand profusely in defense. 

"Good." Galehar turned to face Vohajar. 

"How's things going captain?" He questioned the other.

"We're following Ybelar's scent, her scent vanished right off the bat." Doing his job as a respondent.

"Ooops! Did I mention that was a plot twist? That transpired, but NEVER intentionally? I'm the main villain. Your minds have been befooled by ME! Doltish reader!" Galalig wasn't through with the whole writing, that was just some gag trick. 

None of that was actually fixated on proper material. 

Alight on the torch sticks through a circular shape. 

It lit up to make himself visible to the group. 

Things were under the whim of Galalig. 

Did you really think Galalig was through with his audience. 

"As a VILLAIN! It's my job to strike FEAR and TERROR into those good! Because what's a hero without a GOOD villain?" Sitting on his throne of bones, jelled up materials to look like a crooked scythe. 

"A masterpiece is it not? I'm loved more than Lotheideus! I get the most LINES! None of you can argue with ME! I'm THE BEST." His voice echoed through the minds of the group, like he existed inside of their minds. 

"Get..get out of our heads!" Vamos was struggling to get this entity out of his mind. 

"I want to TORTURE you mentally. Mind rape! How's it feel? Hurts being broken isn't it? Deal with it!" He walked down the steps, the group was in a blubbering mess. 

Blood downpouring from their bodies. 

"It brings me such joy to see the loved characters of this -- wait a second! I almost thought of the greatest idea! I'll turn you into children so the pain is EVEN FAR BEYOND!" 

Pausing by their bodies, which had difficulty to see the entity properly. 

'I'm losing my ability to see... what's.. what's going on?!' Soasa didn't seem to get what was transpiring here. 

Their bodies shrink down to the size of a toddlers body. 

He's messed up in the head. 

"That's right! BAWL YOUR EYES OUT! BEG ME FOR MORE PAIN! PAIN! NO MERCY!" He cackled like a madman above them, he's pushing his levels of insanity beyond to clearly embody it. 

"Death is swift and quick, but this. This is what it's like not being KILLED!" He kicked Vamos against his unilateral, crashing through a tree. 

"A little different method! Don't you think? A little hardship, isn't it? All the killers and murders have no methods like this. They manipulate their prey. No? I'M JUST ENJOYING THIS PLEASURE!" He didn't care what he was doing to these poor neophytes, they might be new to this whole "Hero" thing. 

"You're all just my SEX DOLLS! Heroes get all the glory? I'm sick of that hackneyed material. Heroes don't always win. And a villain like myself is needed! Needed to spice the story up! Now, STAND!" He was commanding their bodies to get up, forcing them to stand with their weakened bodies. 

"Be prepared to battle to the DEATH! Against your worst fears from childhood while still mentally and physically broken! Tatata!" He skipped to where his throne was, his digits moved intricately as he forced their bodies to fight. 

Writing in the book to create the fighting scene himself. 

Pestilence couldn't intervene or do anything against it. 

She felt pathos for the humans who were forced by her superior. 

It was in the memo. 

Plus, the things he can do were at omnipotent scales. 

Even if she were to show revolt, it would mean the end of her role as "Pestilence" and it'll move onto another's hands. 

He snapped his fingers, heavy metal and rock played in the background. 

Demons shredding their musical instruments for the interest of Galalig. 

"How it would be glamorous to match Lotheideus. It's like offering love~" What was the imagination of Galalig right now? 

"Our blood stained on each other, my body jarred by his strength. His fist against me! How I imagine the pleasure of being brutalized!" Why on Earth was that a thing for him? 

Has his insanity interchanged his sexual desires? 

Once, it used to be mostly about women. 

But pain and blood is what he seeks? 

Something a little vile. 

The group were soon returned to their normal bodies, their bodies fell unconsciously to the ground. 

Vamos returned to where his friends were, he saw their bloodied fists. 

And bodies, they weren't dead.. just brought to a breaking point. 

He narrowed his eyes to fixate onto the villain who held the book, writing things down to describe what was transpiring.

"YOU!!" He charged into the entity, closing in on him. 

But before the second he was ever close to him, he was paralyzed before the other. 

"Hoo!" He blew lightly against the frozen entity, he rolled on the stairs, in a flinty condition. 

"It would suck if I were a hero. Because things would've myopic! Best decision in becoming a villain! Heroes are on about saving and et cetera. Isn't it? Being devoted for the safety of others?" He threw the book to the side, it landed flat on the concrete ground. 

It returns into the hands of the Author.

What an astute way of telling abit of himself. 

To how much he's continued forward into the depths of depravity. 

He had something, unique. 

Hardly villains ever wanted things like this. 

Most wanted to toy with their foes. 

While he used them like rag dolls. 

"Nevel's tongue.. what was that?" Eride's mind was tingling, for a second there. 

Galalig had arrant control of the ENTIRE STORY. 

Temporarily. 

"I felt it too.. ." Oceithiel rubbed his temples, it's somehow affected the Omnipotent entities. 

"It's self evident.." Balewen was able to keep his stability. 

"Your older brother? Why did he fiddle with the book? Doesn't he know that the Author should be writing it only?" The Monotheistic Deity questioned to how he was able to do such a feat. 

"That appears to be true, but he does things right off the bat." Balewen replied. 

"Insanity has taken over his mind.." Oceithiel knew very well. 

Want to know what Lotheideus' strength is when at 50 percent? Erasing entire origins itself. 

That's just half of it, imagine the other things he would be able to do? 

Omnipotent beings can extirpate multiverses, correct? 

Imagine the things Lotheideus could do from sliver,quarter then nigh to half?

Have you ever thought of that? 

No.

"We all know why. He isn't going to listen to reason either. Although, it is impressive. His insanity is doing something to him." Balewen didn't expound for his brother, more like limning it out for them. 

"Making him stronger than us?" How, how was that entity doing it alone in insanity? 

"Correct. Questioning it wouldn't help, he's blossomed into a being of perfection." Balewen added. 

"Is this thing going to let us go?" Ybelar was waiting for when this tentacled monster was going to release them. 

"Heroes.. Will of good. And steel. It appears they do." It was scanning for signs of malevolence, it appeared to be doing something good. 

"Both of you must be bare in order to walk here." The tentacle creature retracted its tentacles to its mouth. 

"...swell." 

After the processing, the two were spat out.

Covered in its ectoplasm, thank goodness for the censoring of the body. 

"Good thing this ectoplasm curbs the exploitable parts." She says. 

"Except your tukus." Then suddenly he was slapped across the cheek. 

"Ow! What was that for?! Hey, I'm being attentive!" He sounded like he was a chaste person. 

"Almost mistook you for being a stud." She apologized. 

"I have the ability to genderbend. I've seen boobs before." He remarked. 

"That is true.. Keep that thing lowered." She pointed to his *ahem* where his schlong was. 

"That's a guy thing. It'll go down by itself." 

As the two walk, adorned in ectoplasm. 

The two saw corpses of people, yet their clothes were intact. 

"Huh.. that must've been the reason. Anything wearing clothes gets that as their fate.. WAIT WHAT?" Braedda was analyzing this material, questioning her own sanity just in case. 

Scalden bodies. 

Yet her lips were covered, being forced to duck. 

"What are you doing? Trying to take my virginity? I'll have you know--" She lowered his hand, yet his lips pressed against hers for a long minute. 

"Where do you think they are?" Vohajar was THERE?! 

"Well, your mutt can't get in. We have to figure it out." 

Braedda didn't suspect that was going to be his methods of keeping her quiet. 

"Keep it down... I felt their magical presence enter." AH, she was fixated on fortifying herself that she didn't consider what situation they were in. 

"Lead the way then.." 

Great naked, crouching to make their way. 

How fast was their mutt? 

"It's best we find clothes after this." Braedda saw the will of his just to keep them in a low profile. 

She PRESUMED that they would do it on the-- WAIT WHAT? 

Speaking in a very quiet tone to avert being caught. 

I mean, they've been together for quite awhile. 

Shouldn't it be overt already? 

"Aren't they almost endearing.. Braedda and her small fry! HOPE YOU FUCKING DIE!" Galalig was watching the whole thing, yet the evildoers couldn't hear or see the entity. 

"What? Did you think I would say 'aww such a twee co--' UGH. Abhorrent!" He was disgusted by even love itself, huh, he did define evil itself. 

"Don't want to spoil ya, but there's always going to be me! To ruin your fucking dreams!" He turned to the audience, having an imagination of what he was going to do with those two.

He was demeaning her. 

Why? Because, he's becoming much STRONGER every time he continues to let insanity take over. 

" 'Oh nooo don't do that' I do what I WANT. This is fantasy, there are endless things I can do. I am the main villain, except the one that interjects like what the superheroes do. Get involved in someone else's life and GIVE THEM SHIT!" He made a believable reader expression, for a brief amount of time. 

Then it returns to his good ol' demonic like personality. 

"Just because they're the heroes, doesn't mean they get the good ending. Oh right, this is book one out of twelve. About seventy chapters. 'Complete Arsenal' user here!" He made action figures of the two, colliding them together to bust it up good.

"I'm the type of villain that's meant to meddle with whatever I please! Did you expect that they would be successful? No, I'll strip their constructed faith away!" He followed after the entities, he didn't do a thing to them yet.

He was merely waiting for the right time. 

"Wait a second. Wrong heroes, The Zulu warriors are my schedule!" He whipped to the opposite side, teleporting away instantaneously away from the land. 

"But that doesn't mean I'm through with those two!" 

To be a villain was to make someone elses' life a hell hole. 

"..And it does give me more reason to build the plot further." He continued on.

Zeamos saw something.. 

He couldn't believe it, he saw the two scalers are being chased after.

And something was off-putting, there were three ; two were part of the scalers. One, must've been a villain. 

What were they doing, sided with that villain? 

Seeing the two heroes ; Braedda and Ybelar, why were they covered in that goo? 

It wasn't important, nor did the details matter. 

The heroes were in danger, trying to keep themselves hidden. 

He opened his eyes, inhaling and exerting his breath. 

"Zeamos, you saw something?" Olirdira wanted to know if he's getting the hang of it. 

"I did. And it's best handled by itself." He didn't want to interject, things were better off handled by itself. 

"Yeah, we might be far from what you foresaw." Olirdira quadrated, seeming to understand what he was trying to say. 

He couldn't see it again, well he needed to master it. 

He was only becoming attuned to this ability of prognostication. 

He was at the beginning stage of it. 

Who knows what things he can do further in the future.

Especially being the archer of the group.

This place they were in.

The Obsidian reach.

Think of a city, where everything looked like alien infrastructures. 

The denizens here were from different dimensions. 

So, it was expectant to see things like aliens. 

And outlandish creatures here. 

None of them were in the familiar of the normal creatures found in the world of fantasy. 

This was near the Echo Regions, yet what on Earth was Wigacio doing with Asilla? 

Maybe something "Smutty". 

It'll remain clandestine, everyone needed to be fixated on. 

"It seems there are new people in this town.. Meow." The cat that defended for the weak.. those who prey on the weak. 

Definitely wasn't Batman. 

Zyd. 

A costumed cat, being able to talk and do extraordinary things!

He leaped out to light post, using athletic movement to scale down the structures. 

Averting the brooms, pepper spray. 

Why, he was friggin' cat! 

Some people didn't appreciate being helped by a cat sized hero. 

While others did. 

He kept his distance from the group, he never thought that he would be seeing new people. 

That didn't match the appearance of the ones he was unalien to. 

He landed atop an unlit torch stick. 

"You people don't look like the average here, what brings you to the Obsidian reach? Have you come to do peccants? I shall smite tis villains!" He unsheathed his sword, pointing it against the nose of the archer. 

His head recoiled slightly,trying to avert getting closeness of the material. 

"Er, no?" He tried to remark. 

"No! Does your tongue spit punic faith?" The cat threw a flying kick into Zeamos' face. 

See why he hadn't mastered his ability to see the future? 

"A talking cat? A ninja, at least it isn't wearing boots." Drassoa saw the way how the cat attacked Zeamos belligerently. 

"D'of!" 

Zeamos took a hit on the appendage with the hilt of Zyd's sword. 

"That's enough!" Olirdira shot lightning bolts into the entity, Zyd kicked Zeamos out of the direction. 

It's swiftness even eluded the materials in mid-air with ease. 

"Attacking me now? Does this make you an enemy?" This cat needed to understand he was doing the direct opposite thing. 

Attacking people out of the blue. 

"Missed me, big one." It was able to even TELL Lotheideus was behind him, about to low kick him. 

Averting it. 

"What..?!" Zeamos was appalled, this creature just did that? 

"That cat is fast.." Olirdira remarked, it's distance from the group. 

"You people shall be dealt with! By the whisker of Zyd!" He charged in with his sword. 

You're telling me, a ninja cat has these kinds of capabilities? 

Lotheideus opened his digits to fire his self magic, it fires away into the other. 

The creature reared its fist, punching it straight back into Lotheideus. 

Lotheideus' self magic didn't affect him. 

Drassoa readied out chains to whip the creature, it was caught by the torso. 

Held, he arches slightly to fling her over. 

Hitting atop a carrier, she shook her head and continued to go forward to the other. 

The chains were broken down by its might! 

"You're going to have to try alot harder." Zyd threw a volley of shurikens at Olirdira, she ducked to avert getting hit by those things! 

In blistering speeds, he retrieved his shurikens before they impact the wall. 

Throwing them downwards at Olirdira, tackled by Zeamos to save her. 

Yet he was hit by three against the hip and leg. 

"Are you alright?" 

"I will be fine, just give me time." 

This group was having an arduous time with this cat.

Even Lotheideus himself, Lotheideus flew straight into the cat. 

Attacking with a sharp blow to the temple, and it delivered a punch into Lotheideus' torso. 

Surprisingly, he was damaged by it. 

No, he wasn't nerfed. No, this entity was just purely impressive.

Forward dashing against the creature, hurdled to a distance.

How was it still alive from the attacks of Lotheideus? 

What kind of entity was it? It had to be something. Could it be a perfection entity?


	18. What's it really going to take?

"This cat is fast and STRONG! It's reacting in negative aeon seconds!" Zeamos was trying to observe what was going on in this fight, readying out another arrow as he fired it away into the cat. 

Merely raising its sword up lightly to deflect the arrow, it revolved in mid air before hitting flat on the ground. 

He rose his wrist up to avert Lotheideus' incoming fist. 

Raising up a foot to kick away a magical shot from Drassoa. 

This thing was indeed was a maven of the arts of fighting! 

This was to elude the whole "Lotus Eating" writing, to give other characters a fair chance against Lotheideus himself. 

Plus, these characters are always amped up to fight against Lotheideus himself. 

He thought of speeding around Lotheideus, everything was frozen around him. 

Moving to the point where it couldn't be estimated by math itself, he assumed he had the advantage on Lotheideus. 

Lotheideus whipped to the entity casually, throwing a double kick. 

Left and right in specific orders.

Left was intent on against the arm and the right into the stomach. 

Using his martial arts against him. 

Zyd swings his sword inwards the entity, against his shoulder. 

Lotheideus stood dauntless, did it do anything against him? 

No it didn't, maybe his sword wasn't strong as he was? 

Other slicing attacks on Lotheideus, it was the mass of singularity itself. 

Except it didn't do a thing, HOW ON EARTH WAS IT NOT WORKING? 

He grabbed on the sword, he whirred the entity's blade to spin him. 

Then flinging him inwards Zeamos, he readied out an arrow. 

Firing three at him while Zyd turned his body to react to it in the nick of time. 

Kicking against the air to bounce away from the arrows, he three attacks from Lotheideus. 

Do you honestly think he would be harmed by a bunch of arrows? 

Something like a cage was formed from above, crashing down on him. 

Almost seemingly conspicuous that he was in it. 

No, a sack of rice, such hanky-panky methods! 

'That guy's something else, whenever I'm hit. It's always immense no matter how. He reacts faster and is better. Who is he?' The cat analyzed who he was up against from the shadows. 

"Come on! Let's do this! All together!" Drassoa gets on the center, readying out her magic. 

Zeamos and Olirdira. 

Especially Lotheideus followed after. 

Appearing that there's some leadership coming from Drassoa herself? 

An attack from all directions. 

He was teemed for sure. 

"Omnidirectional magic!" Even if he were able to react on the fly, wouldn't it be arduous trying to escape from something following your direction no matter where you go? 

Olirdira and Drassoa shot it at him. 

Zeamos shot the ground to fire pikes of ice inwards at him, he bounced away with all his agility. 

He wanted to elude getting hit by it, atop the clouds. Over structures, it was chasing after him still. 

Perpetually, scaling down a structure. 

He thought it was clear, until they were coming from the bottom up to him. 

He ran up to the ledge of the building, it grazed him by the appendages. 

Landing over the roof, it was coming right after him. 

Was this madness going to END?! 

He did quite well against the forces of the group but he was on the ropes! 

He ran to the edge of the building, seeing the group from that height. 

The Omnidirectional rays moved in a snake like way to curb all ways of escaping it, taking it straight into the face. 

WHKOOM! 

He was trying to give it his all, Lotheideus readily fired his self magic straight into the entity. 

Standing erect in his position. 

"Criminy." The Ninja Cat was going to take something else to the face? 

Another one? 

Especially from that big fella, 

He dodged in mid air, aiming for the structure to use. 

Bouncing again to get behind it, he kicked it with his strength. 

It's entirety was thrown into Lotheideus, he jumped high into the immense structure. 

Kicking it lightly with no effort, easily destroyed by his graze. 

He dashed forward at the ninja cat, even in air. 

Zyd brings out one of his things out of his dimensional pocket. 

The stick of 'Radon' which literally was in the name. 

If you've come to be knowledgeable of the subject itself. 

Once he comes up close at Lotheideus, he swings his weapon.

Lotheideus rose his arm up, his elbow gravitated down against the blunt weapon. 

Splitting it upon his elbow tapping onto the solid material.

Slipping his forearm under the entity's elbow joint. 

He speeds away into a structure, good thing it was obsidian. 

Obsidian here, was outlandish. 

Due to the properties being made by the Omnipotent beings, so basically, it can stay intact without falling apart.. but can still take a heap of damage from him.

This place had one of the rarest ores out there. 

Wait, didn't he destroy one with just a graze of his kick? 

There was other people watching the thing go down inside the building. 

"Gods!" They didn't believe it, but their hero was fighting with someone? 

But who, who was that entity? 

His soulless eyes fixated on the cat.

He tried to teleport away from his grasp, but Lotheideus' grasp was unbelievable immense. 

Lotheideus was crushing the entity in his hands. 

His self magic fabricated between the entity's torso, it shoots him downwards through the Earth's layers in a vertical direction. 

Somewhere in space, intergalactic space. 

He wasn't going to concede to defeat to a bunch of people like that!

He speeds his way up to the exact way how he was shot down here from there. 

Like a shooting star from under, Lotheideus readied himself to go against the other. 

Distancing from the hole, the hole coapted by itself. 

Once he reaches to the entity, Lotheideus was struck in the sternum by his blistering speeds. 

By the speeding object, he was skidding back from it. 

He grabbed the whip of the speeding object, hurdling it over to five structures of obsidian. 

They are said to be 3200 meters high, he threw him like that! 

He didn't notice that Drassoa and Olirdira were on certain buildings to attack him closer. 

Hitting a wire from his lumbar, he bounced inwards the ledge of a structure. 

Slugged by a cannon of flames, he attached his digits against the mass without discomfort. 

Wait, just how Big is this version of Earth? 

It seemed absurdly big to make even 3200 meter high structure look like a normal skyscraper? 

Olirdira chinese sidekicks the entity inwards Zeamos. 

Banged against his lumbar.

He fired two explosive magical arrows at the sides of the flaming ball. 

He was about to react to it, then Zeamos teleported before the entity. 

Drawing out his arrow, this was going to have some flash. 

He fired it next to him, the cat covered his eyes to prevent the bang hitting his eyes. 

Zeamos drew out a shield to curb the explosion from hitting him. 

Zyd was seen diving into the outskirts of the city, his garbs were torn and he was bleeding. 

Four versus one. 

He held his arm, definitely taking damage from this. 

".." Lotheideus didn't utter a word. 

He was before the creature, diving in grace. 

His palms slapped on both of his ears, making the noises and things dissonant to the cat. 

He created shadow clones to attack the rest of the group, he needed to return whatever they did to him!

Olirdira was blinded by the hands of the cat clone. 

Drassoa was being sedated. 

Drassoa used explosive magic around her to handle the cats around her. 

POOF! POOF! POOF!

She can handle herself. 

Same for Olirdira, she managed to turn her body in entire corrosive material. 

Causing the cats to jump away from her, retrograding the properties of a normal body back again. 

The cat tried to get in the mind of Drassoa to command her to attack her own allies. 

"NO! NEVER! YOU CAN'T CHANGE MY MIND!" She rushed up to the entity, rearing a fist back as she gets close on him. 

Throwing a punch against his teeth. 

Don't undermine other characters, they were still trying to develop. 

The cat swims into the Earth, trying to take advantage of the battle. 

He tripped Zeamos after getting around him. 

He shoots up like a cannonball into Olirdira's face. 

Deflecting onto Zeamos then onto Drassoa and into Lotheideus. 

"!" 

Usually a fight would be shorter, seeing just how purely durable he was meant he wasn't falling down fast.

Was this the power of indomitable will in heroes themselves? 

They weren't the ones to quit. 

"Hold still!" Drassoa reared her fist and forwarding it from the distance. 

A pressure shockwave threw the ninja cat to an obsidian wall. 

The wall cracked upon it getting hit. 

"Has this put a kibosh to your heroic glaikit?" Lotheideus was waiting for when this entity was going to give up. 

He appeared to be able to survive even with this group. 

And Lotheideus' blows, he was fairing a little better than Olelach. 

"Heh.. me? You might be big and strong but that doesn't mean I'll fall like a dummy!" He dusted himself, readying to fight the group. 

"I rise whenever!" He healed his damage, how was this entity able to heal his wounds like that? 

Give this cat some respect! 

"We aren't badguys." Zeamos apprised the other. 

"Where is the proof?! Evince it to me!" He didn't seem to believe it after having to underway an unabating fight like that.

"If we were the villains, shouldn't we have some sort of evil plan in dominating this land? And you come around to stop us?" Olirdira remarked to the other. 

"You have a fair point, alright. I'll let you slip from this.. mare's nest." He turned his head to turn around the enviroment, the construction wizards should be able to handle it themselves. 

"You're quite strong, we're on an ongoing adventure. Can you join us?" Drassoa questioned the ninja cat who was about to turn away from them. 

"Heh.. join a bunch of.. who are you people?" He didn't know them at first, and Drassoa sounded naturally calm even after what transpired to her. 

"That's Drassoa. Lothe, I'm Zeamos and this is Olirdira." Zeamos was going to introduce for them, because knowing Lotheideus isn't caring for the subject. 

"What do you guys call yourselves?" Usually a band of entities have names, but them.. not a name. 

"It's noncore to have a name." Lotheideus jived, so they didn't have a name at all? 

He just let it be, so he was going to quit his job like this? 

"Wait.. I just realized, if I tag along. I might wind up leaving this place.. Sorry, I can't join. I have to remain here.. to protect the people." He couldn't do it, leave this place. 

"That's okay, we aren't pressuring you to." Zeamos didn't think his repent was necessary. 

"Well, if this place is ever clear of evil. I might tag along." He made a gesticulate, upon hearing a scream. 

He stormed off to do his job.. 

His bailiwick. 

The one thing he loved doing and that's being a solo hero. 

So there was solo heroes, just not often seeing them. 

Usually it comes in teams like the Paintball Wizards. 

Braedda and Ybelar were far from the three. 

Whew. 

"That was a good plan!" Braedda smacked Ybelar's tukus out of the blue. 

"Don't smack my posterior like that. It hurts!" Well, having strength that wasn't easily achieved by those around her. 

"What was that?" An ogre heard something, turning to face the source of the sound.

Nothing, nothing was in sight. 

".." Hidden in the shadows, to prevent themselves from ever being seen. 

They were the heroes, of course.. 

Who wants to be caught in this position?

"You're just imagining things." His ally told him to fixate on his duties than whatever noise he heard. 

"Yeah, I might've." He adhered and precedes to do his work again. 

How is it that this brave warrior became attuned to this entity? 

He was a neophyte in the team, but he was going to learn alot more.

While Galalig was watching from above, atop the moon like it was a beachball. 

"How lovely, such a great couple." He actually was 'shipping' them?!

How does a villain do that? 

The villains didn't have natures like this. 

Ocerant. 

A land where magic and music is both celebrated in tradition. 

The Zulu Warriors, were under attack from Galalig himself. 

Ciravia, the technomagic wizard. 

She was going to think of a way around this entity, why, because he even owned her powers. 

So her powers wouldn't make a difference, this was why Galalig was a threat to every hero there was. 

"Thoib, divert Galalig." She ordered the being to head in forward. 

"Not such a bright idea." Thoib dictated to her, once he turned to her. 

Galalig's face was imprinted on Thoib's. 

"Get out of his body!" She shapeshifted her arm into a cannon, firing it away into the being. 

A magical bullet almost hit him, he rose a finger to hold the bullet in place. 

"What do you mean? I'm one with all!" Her other teammates were in the same condition as Thoib is. 

"Huh?" He witnessed the woman shape herself into a tesla tower. 

Unavertable magical orbs impact onto the individuals. 

"NNNNYA!!" Of course, he only chooses which super power to turn on. 

Smoky fumes build up on their torsos, she quickly changed herself into normal. 

"Don't debase the power of technomagic!" Gauntlets fabricate on her fists, charging inwards Galalig. 

"I've always hated you, and I still do." Bonked on the face with the enormous fist, whilst his other incarnate was hit across the cheek. 

"You're abit off-putting, Galalig. What's up with that?" She questioned, keeping her guard up with the rest of the Galaligs. 

The two stood up, getting into a barred position. 

Their stance had perfection. 

She fired a magical shot from her gauntlet, Galalig eluded the attack. 

Whilst one gets in behind the technomagic user, placing her in a full nelson lock. 

Rearing his fist as he threw a flurry of wing chun fists. 

He assumed he put a number on her, except her face appeared to be fine even after taking that many physical strikes. 

"Did you forget? Physical attacks don't work!" She clasped her digits together, leveling it downwards to the point of release. 

Grabbing one of the grabber's palms, gravitating it downwards as she darted to face the entity. 

Elbowing him across the cheek after pirouetting to face him fully. 

Firmly holding on the shoulders, knee capping him in the abdomen. 

Afterwards, a sweet kick into the boosack. 

Or his nards. 

And giving him a devastating headbutt, immediately turning to face the entity with a roundhouse kick. 

Snapping her fingers to automatically create weights on Galalig's back, to make it arduous to keep balance in someone else's body. 

He wasn't in his body so there was still some hamartias to it. 

He was trying to remain afloat in this battle, except he was tilting over. 

His back arched. 

"Fuck!Fuck!Fuck!Fuck!" 

So, the amount of cursing only comes from certain characters who knew this? 

"Right behind ya!" He was above her, with his body warping into something.. 

Something, but she opened out her hands to prevent him from shapeshifting. 

"GAH!" He fell over to the side, landing flat on his chest. 

"You might not have Complete Arsenal, but you're powerful alright." He rose his right hand to aim at her, distancing himself from her. 

"But, you're nowhere to me if I ever left these bodies!" 

The other members of the Zulu warriors tackled the other from all directions. 

"You best be glad you're in a position of being introduced to the story. Usually I move the story, huh, isn't that a little different! Heroes move the story, but ever thought the main villain would?" He slowly turned to face 'his' audience, why is it that he wasn't doing things like a layabout would? 

Like the Omnipotent beings are doing, nothing at all? 

He seems to be proactive. 

"This insanity is making me better and stronger! Just you wait! I'll be the first to defeat Lotheideus! Doubt me? Afterall, I've made him bleed!" Swell, it looked like he was trying to be conceitful of it. 

Did he truly presume he would be able to defeat an entity that's personified that? 

Inconceivable Power itself? 

Fathomless power? 

How, how could he hope to attain that? 

With mere aberration? 

He was evolving, so he had certitude. 

"It does seem she isn't conceding to defeat, her body is magic physically and conceptually mystical technology." He added, fixating on the warrior who was fighting with every ounce of her existence. 

"That chick is the real deal!" Vamos pointed at the woman in bandages, apparently, Lysithea found the Juicy Shrews by mishap. 

" 'Real Deal' ? I mean, people are strong. The Absolute Outclass? I'm pretty sure that's just some idiom expression." Soasa didn't seem to fully construe it, while keeping an eye on the bandaged woman. 

".." Lysithea watched the whole confab of her being the subject. 

"How about we just ask her with a straight face?" Iboet suggested an idea. 

"Your friend, is right about me. I am Lysithea." She stood up, wincing in her first few steps. 

"Then why are you in a condition like that?" Aledran heard the tales of her amazing physical prowess. 

But to see her like this? 

"I was in Piaderos, I was pulverized by Legaenna. What did you expect? To win against that hellcat? No, an Omnipotent being can't be beaten." 

The words coming out of a blind person. 

Lotheideus legitimately quenched all of them before, she hasn't seen or met the guy.. yet. 

"Can you join us?" Vamos asked, his voice held agog, this was an opportunity to have someone strong in their side. 

"No, the path the strong take, do it alone. And Earth is clearly scared of something. Thanks.. for patching me up anyway." She trudged past the group, especially the horseman Pestilence. 

"You have the horseman by your side after all." She added, huh, tough as nails, huh? 

"She's right." Pestilence nodded in accord. 

Except Lysithea had advantages to whomever she fought. 

Always outfought, outfoxed. 

What would transpire if she ever fought the cause of Earth's fears? 

The expectant result with the overwhelming Lotheideus to win ? 

Lotheideus was stalemate with someone, except the entire time he was holding back. 

Why, he's meant to be personified as Fathomless Power afterall. 

It would take alot more than that. 

"I don't want to deal with Galalig, after what transpired to us with him." Soasa said with her shoulders shuddering upon the mention. 

"Do you really have to bring up that gaga?" Vamos rose a brow, thinking that the subject should be dropped. 

Galalig had all the powers, so it's best to drop the subject..

Like seriously. 

"He's my superior, I have to answer to him if I'm here on Earth." Pestilence remarked. 

"How come?" Vamos rose a brow, why did Pestilence have to answer to that entity. 

He's a villain? 

"I was a brashful horseman, always told of the consequences of my action. I've been imprisoned for 100,000 years as consequence and now. 

They've found 'Galalig'. And I had time to catch up with the world, one mistake I was erased out of existence. Then Galalig gave me a second chance, that's just how it's gotta be for me. Everyone must have rules to prevent heady actions from seeping in." She slanted against her horse, the thoughts and memories of her past. 

No, she didn't have some past with people dying. 

"But this is new, he's changed. Not in the good way, he's become off-the-book." 

"He does seem impassioned for something. Yet he doesn't tell his one employee 'it'?" Vamos nodded in response, how exactly does someone's boss keep things secretive? 

"I don't think he'd be willing to tell me that.. enough about myself.I just timetravel on his planet anyway." She shrugged her shoulders, wanting to drop this subject about herself. 

Afterall, she was just a mere horseman. 

Meanwhile to Wigacio and Asilla. 

"What did you think, daddy?" Asilla teased the entity, making that expression. 

"I thought it was great!" He exclaimed after their so called 'le boom boom'. 

The two were on the bed. 

Their bodies were hindered by the bed sheets, sopping wet on certain parts of the bed. 

What mess it was, her head rested against his shoulder. 

He had his pumpkin head on his "needed" part. 

She pecked his pumpkin cheek, self-evidently he couldn't fluster red due to lacking actual connection with a pumpkin. 

"This is odd, says there's a character that can fight er- WHAT?!" Galalig was reading something, the Author notes. 

This was confidant information and he was reading it. 

"WHY IS IT BLANK!?!" He threw the notes to the concrete floor. 

"Sorry, I was reading information for characters who can beat Lotheideus. Not even the writing itself can control him." Galalig fixated onto the readers. 

"I'LL ENJOY OUR TRUE FIGHT! LOTHE. JUST WAIT FOR ME UNTIL MY BODY IS READY!" 

A little resounding that his voice made Legaenna slap her eardrums. 

"Dammit Galalig, keep your voice down." She murmured. 

".. Etheraria's in my land." She suddenly was shot up, fixating onto the doors suspended by webbing. 

Waiting, she knew that outlandishly prepared entity was readily admit to help this country regain its image. 

"..." Sweat was crawling down her cheek, standing up in a readied position. 

The doors were banged up against. 

"Good! Keep it up men!" She pointed her index finger to the door, once it fully opened. 

Cynosure and upright, Etheraria glared at the entity above the steps. 

"I've been informed of your crimes." Slowly unholstering a firearm from her waist. 

"This is JUSTICE!" She fired an odd bullet inwards her shoulder, causing Legaenna to bleed on her shoulder. 

Blood blotched the webbing around her, she walked forward to the entity who was scampering away. 

"Where do you think, you're going? Legaenna?" Smoky gas emanated from the barrel of her gun. 

Whilst the knights were burning down the webbing to clear up the area. 

Ascending the stairs. 

The redhead didn't pause her tracks at all. 

Legaenna was ran in desperately to the door, until she was shot through her ankle. 

Bleeding from the shot. 

What kind of bullets did SHE prepare? 

And this is a supernaturally prepared entity. 

She fell flat on her bosoms. 

"Persistence is futile. I will bring you to the court for what you've done." She grabbed her bicep by the front, and leveled it upwards to her appendages. 

Forcing her up on her feet, difficulty to maintain her posture. 

She was struggling against this. 

Her webbings indoors were extirpated, the rest were set aflames outside. 

Her children were being murdered before her eyes. 

"No..N...o...NO!" She squawked at the top of her lungs, an immense amount of magic threw Etheraria through the window. 

Etheraria chanted a spell and created a bouncy spot for her safety. 

Once she landed on it, stabilizing her ground carefully. 

Her knights were being eaten alive by the webbing itself, while the webbing under her feet was building up. 

She fishes through her inventory, picking out a grappling hook. 

BANG! 

She freed herself from sinking in the webbing, atop a structure. 

She held her throat, relieved that she didn't wind up eaten by the webbing. 

Howbeit, she couldn't bring Legaenna quickly to justice. 

But wherever she was. 

She must be bloodthirsty for her head. 

She needed to prepare, good thing she always brings materials in her pouches. 

She needed to amp her firearm that was able to harm an omnipotent entity. 

Because she needed to make sure the weapon was WITHERING enough for taking him down. 

"Pfft! That shit's easy! You think I'd be afraid of that bubbling cuck Legaenna?! If I were a mom and my children got killed. I would walk over their 'dead' beautiful bodies and sing!" He swayed his waist, whilst creating a pile of alive babies. 

Squish, crack! 

"Man! I should try fucking jumping on these piles of dead bodies!" He used force of the children, not caring if it was causing harm. 

Smashing on the pile of babies. 

"I need an audience!" He snapped his fingers, chained up parents watching their own babies get quenched by the hands of Galalig. 

"PLEASE! DON'T-" 

"FUCK YOU! I DO WHAT I WANT!" He continued on with his frisking on these alive children. 

"HAHAHA! THIS IS FUCKING FUN!" He picked up one of the alive babies, with one hand as his foot's mass built immensely. 

He kicked the other elsewhere, POP!

He continued stomping on the piles until they were like pounded meat for smoking. 

He picked up the piles as he walked up to the parents. 

Tentacles opened their orifices, carrying the chunk of flesh closer. 

He sets the piles on their laps, he forced them to eat the children. 

"That's good~ Keep eating your veggies! It'll make you BIG and strong!" He enjoyed their muffled dread. 

He was so overjoyed, their mouths were overstuffed with the organs. Bones, flesh and other et cetera. 

He was suckling on his thumb, enjoying the taste of vital fluids adorning his phalanges. 

"Wasn't that easy? Corpulent children?" He glanced over his shoulder, giggling at the sight of their eyes almost popping. 

"Fffdghsgff!" 

Words were gobbledygook! 

"How indecorous! Learn how to swallow your food! It's heinous to leave it flagitiously like that! Pitiable fuckers!" He barked at them. 

"Hello, Jabez. What brings you to the Perpetual Realm?" Glory stood upright, questioning the shorter entity. 

"What does bring me here? I'm here to make friends!" He suddenly enveloped the entity in his arms. 

A backbreaking hug. 

Letting him plummet on the ground, he was trying to retain his posture. 

Jabez helped the entity grasp his ground. 

"Thank you. You want to gain access to Earth's doors, correct? Earth is profoundly enthralling, like always." He stretched his lumbar. 

He threw his thumb over to the green glowing portal to tell Jabez that. 

"Yay! This is going to be superlative!" He ran inwards the portal, once his body contacts to it. 

Upon the moment, he almost banged up to Pestilence. 

In Earth. 

Except he didn't, he landed with the use of his supernatural athleticism. 

"Woah." 

The NEETS or the Juicy Shrews watched in amazement with who this entity was. 

"Jabez? What are you doing here?" 

"Me? Earth's my lovely home! I could never go anywhere else!" He says with a gleeful expression. 

"So.. your name's Jabez. Do you, uh, wanna join 'The Juicy Shrews' ?" Vamos was the first to ask. 

"Sure!" 

Wow.. that was surprisingly easy?


	19. Unbridled joy!

"So, you want me to join this Black Ops team you're concocting? I shall gladly oblige!" Zyd rose a brow, stagnant atop a lightpost. 

"Swell! We will need this team, who knows what darker forces can emerge from the depths of depravity." Olelach sounded pleased with his response. 

"You are right indeed. You don't mind me asking, something?" He was a little inquisitive to a pivotal subject. 

"What would that be?" 

"Where is Galalig?" 

That's right, the villains usually would swarm up a place and wind up being defeated like the broilerplate methods. 

"Galalig? He's become extremely volatile lately." She remarked. 

"I have heard news that he's lost his sanity, is it true?" To feel like he was more to this story, it needed more answers. 

"It is.

And it isn't good, with power like that running in this world. Who knows what malapropos he'll do." She was trying to brush off the thoughts of what might transpire in the future. 

"Should we search him out?" He was suggesting a proactive notion. 

"No, even if we did. He'd be a stairway ahead of us." She disinclined to that idea, tell me, does is it sound to search for a being who had EVERY power there was? 

No, it doesn't. 

Jabez, galaxy blue eyes. Fine white skin, just right. 

His muscle size had variance, due to 'body supremacy'. 

He wore something casual like long sleeves, tie, his long white almond hair draping over his shoulder.

Pants and shoes or.. 

He wore just whatever casual was. 

"So, let me get this straight. You're not human?" Aledran rose a brow whilst eyeing down the 5'8 entity. 

"I'm an alike!" He corrected. 

" 'Alike' ?" He didn't seem to construe what he meant by that. 

"We're entities with born powers, except we don't possess origins at all." Jabez expositioned for the other ; better and unambiguous. 

"Do you know what depression is?" 

"I do, I don't have that. My opposite does!" 

That made Aledran recoil..

Huh, how lucky, he didn't have that as an illness. 

"What kind of powers do you have?" Soasa wanted to interject, just to know a little more of this entity. 

"Body Supremacy and Indomitable Will!" He remarked with a euphoric face. 

That was straightforward. 

"Look, that's all it gets there with alikes." Pestilence was telling the group to stop asking him information. 

"No, it's fine Pestilence! Humans are usually like this, you can't make them a scapegoat for asking!" He thought it was fine, but the humans weren't so sure on asking him. 

"It's fine, everybody's got a personal life." Vamos apprised the Alike. 

"Your eyes are pretty flashy." Soasa angled in to fixate on the color of his eyes. 

"Thanks, Soasa!" How endearing of the entity to acknowledge her comment. 

"Hold it! Something is beyond!" The tone of the horse was ear-splitting. 

"On it!" Jabez bounced meters forward, a punch across an invisible entity. 

From above, and a kick onto the next. 

Both hands clasped together to strike atop the skull of another. 

While the rest were getting prepared for an attack. 

"Jabez is amazing!" Iboet exclaimed. 

"Thank you so much!" Jabez was in the distance, his arm thoroughly around the neck of an enemy. 

Above, whilst his other hand pulled his wrist forward to choke the entity. 

He heaved the entity as they barrel roll. 

He swiftly trip attacked the one nigh to him. 

He gets up with a handstand and struck another enemy ; a camouflaged type. 

Feet hitting upwards to his face, he landed flat on the ground. 

He took out that many in at least 15 seconds? 

Wow, he was pretty dang explosive and athletic. 

"Got ya!" 

This appeared to be a lizard humanoid, like those Olas. 

He was fettered by the arms and legs of the entity. 

Slipping his arm through the grasp, placing it behind the skull of the creature. 

Leveling him downwards to the ground. 

He was about to get up until he was kicked into the nose by Jabez. 

"What the? An Alike?" Appearing that it found Jabez discernible. 

Jabez was in perfect posture. 

He gets up ; chinese getup style. 

The horse was busting through creatures, whilst Pestilence was riding on him. 

Bringing out her 'aeon' pistol, firing bullets through the incoming foes. 

The group were defending themselves from his ambush. 

"In fact! I'll know where you will go--" The lizard creature felt a sharp pain in its eyes. 

Like he was blinded. 

Jabez had body supremacy so he had to do something with it. 

Jabez forwards in the entity, his knee giving a devastating blow sidewards in his abdomen. 

"And Jabez steps in." Balewen was sitting on a tree branch. 

Sipping tea. 

Aledran was using the old school fighting, boxing. 

Iboet had finished her foes just two minutes ago. 

One of the powerhouse Olas rushed in Jabez. 

"Huh?" 

And that entity was Goissi. 

Were the Olas traveling now? 

Hitting him in the stomach. 

"!" Jabez was hit immensely. 

Jarred by the first blow. 

"An alike?! Here on Earth?" Goissi wasn't able to discern it quick enough. 

Jabez remained upright even after a blow. 

Never undermine him, Jabez. 

"A mid-tier.. huh?" He gets into a fighting position. 

"Wha-" 

Jabez sped into the entity, closing in on him. 

With a flying knee. 

"Not bad!" He skids back lightly, getting a little distance. 

"But I've hit you harder. Your bones and--" 

"I've removed them, so no matter what hit you make. I'll keep fighting!" He limned to his opponent. 

"That's what I'm talking about!" Goissi moved in blistering speeds at him, except it was like slow motion to Jabez. 

Due to accelerated vision and perception. 

Except he quickly pirouettes around Jabez, kicking him against the lumbar. 

Jabez used that to "ace in the hole". 

He quickly gravitates to the ground, swiping his hand across the shin of the entity to trip him over. 

He grinned at how skilled he was in the adaption of martial arts. 

His heart pulsating heat, Goissi was riveted in this fight.

Once he landed to the ground, his tail knots around Jabez's ankle. 

He threw the entity to the speeding horse. 

That thing was like made dimensional beings. 

And his durability was doing just fine . 

He was definitely damaged from that. 

His clothes, cheek and clothes. 

Adorned in damage. 

"Surrender yourselves to the hand of the Olas!" Goissi exclaimed proudly. 

"D'of!" 

He was drop kicked in the stomach by Jabez. 

Surrender wasn't in Jabez's dictionary. 

"Ever think that you still have blood and bones?" 

Jabez and the two were distant from the scene. 

"Think about it!" Jabez hits the entity into his solar plexus. 

Squeezing that pressure, enough to kill if too much pressure is applied.

But he doesn't kill him, instead he releases him. 

"Woah. Did Jabez just hit the dude in his solar plexus?" Vamos watched the whole thing go down. 

"How do you not know what Body Supremacy is?" Pestilence rose a brow. 

"So, you're telling us that's the constituents of it?" Iboet was starting to fathom what Jabez meant by it. 

"How're you gonna escape?" Vohajar had his firearm pointed at the two. 

"How are we going to escape?" 

"Don't regurgitate what I just said." Vohajar said in jaundice. 

"Don't regurgitate what I just said." Ybelar was trying to buy time for Braedda's escape. 

"Stop doing that!" 

"Stop doing that!" 

Braedda's scruple, would she have to forsake her friend? 

Ybelar was obsecrating her to go. 

She wasn't moving. 

This was a little heavy to subsume. 

"I will kill you!" 

"I will kill you!" 

She had the advantages of getting free. 

What was going to transpire to him if he gets caught? 

"Huh?" Ybelar was being dragged by the girl. 

"Trying to escape I see!" 

"Trying to escape I see!" 

"JUST SHUT UP!" 

"JUST SHUT UP!"

"RRRAHHH!"

"RRRAHHH!" 

Of course, Vohajar was in choler with this entity's annoyance. 

"Get them!" Vohajar ordered Gaeng and Galehar to come out of the shadows. 

"Any plans?!" Ybelar asked. 

"I'm trying to think." She was concocting an idea whilst running with him. 

"Let me go!" He exclaimed. 

"..." 

"I said let me go!" He forced his tracks to stop, retracting his arm from hers. 

They were standing at the edge, a cliff hanger. 

She accidentally fell at the fringes, hitting the ground. 

"Finally caught up to you.. it seems your friend left you, hasn't she? There's no use for you.. anyway." 

Vohajar paused his tracks. 

"Go ahead, go kill me. Not like I care." He tried to hold in his tears, opening his arms wide for them. 

"Make it snappy! He wants it done, wouldn't want to keep a man's request on hold. Do we?" He preordained the two to ready magic to kill their own teammate. 

"Huh.." The rocky edge was starting to crack. 

"SHOOT HIM!" Then firing through his liver once getting the chance before he collapsed to the grounds. 

Into the smoky mist. 

He was hemorrhaging from the pain surging through his body. 

"That wasn't so hard, was it? Best we stay out of The Delusion Nation. That place is full of unhinged dimensional entities." 

From this distance, it looked like wacky, zany characters from cartoons. 

Vohajar and the two left Ybelar to his fate without checking up on him. 

Ybelar was trying to make his way through the forest, tremulous steps precede. 

His eyes were hazy, gently pressing against his bleeding part. 

He was about to faint, except there wasn't a reason to let himself have a quietus. 

Trails of blood follow him. 

He's losing a lot of blood from the hit he took. 

"Shh! Hehehe!" Galalig skulked inwards the entity. 

Curled in his fist was a blunt weapon. 

He paused by the entity, tapping him by the shoulder. 

"Braedda?" 

"Close but no cigar!" Banged against the top of the cranium to deliver a concussive blow. 

He fell to the ground. 

"Tatata~" 

Dragged elsewhere by Galalig, what were his deviations with him? 

"Ramifying them was my entire plan!" He says after jumping to the next panel to set the entity into a torture room. 

Ybelar's eyes opened. 

Seeing that he was sitting next to Braedda. 

And his teammates were fine, they were having supper? 

"Uh... Braedda? What, what transpired?" 

He wondered what was going on. 

"Everything is okay, my Sw...eetie." 

Once she turned to face him, her face was dissolving like wax. 

Everyone's bodies were served like the meal. 

Her head was dessert. 

"NO! NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" He shook his head in disbelief. 

Smacked into reality again. 

"How was that sweet dream? Seeing your friends dead? Braedda didn't come for you. Go ahead and just blubber for her! Because you can't! This is a quodam for me! For you! I think torture is like sex because it's going to hurt like HELL!" Galalig angled to the entity. 

Sedated on a chair. 

His face had that wicked smile, turning to whip to the opposite direction to the torture tools. 

"Click!" He pressed one of the mechanical devices, attached to a wall. 

It chops off one of his fingers. 

"GAH!" 

"Click!Click!" Two more times, it expunges two more fingers. 

"Please.. I want to see Braedda!" He didn't want more of this. 

"You want to see her? She's right there!" Galalig pointed his index finger to the other's side. 

"Don't worry, sweetums." She forwards to him, pressing her lips against his, biting on the tongue. 

Tearing off his tongue, she had it between her lips. 

Using it as her own lipstick, trudging away from him. 

"How about one of them retinas of yers?!" He was in front of the tortured man. 

Digits seeping through the temples, taking out one of his eyes through POV. 

"AGH! THE HELL'S YOUR PROBLEM?!" 

He didn't know of this entity, but he was messed up. 

"Now you're blind!" Galalig snapped his fingers, inducing blindness into his remaining eye. 

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" He sputtered. 

Nobody heard him scream or cry. 

"What do I want? I can't kill my heroes because it besmears the interest in story! Don't you know who I am? Galalig! I can do whatever I want! I'm the villain!" He smacked the other's cheek, placing his boot against the knee of his. 

"Like this for example!" 

Forming a knife between his digits, seeping the weapon into his thigh. 

Gravitating it slowly downwards to give more excruciating pain. 

Using nursing tools to open up the tissues and et cetera. 

The bones, outstretching his hand into the bone. 

He pulled it out of his body. 

Sharp like a large knife, placing the knife against his face as he cuts off the skin like butter. 

"I'll make you beautiful!" He was humming some wicked sound. 

Once it was removed, he returned the sight of the other. 

Bringing out a mirror to evince Ybelar of his current condition. 

"YOU ANIMAL!" He exclaimed at the top of his lungs. 

"That does remind me! My cannibalistic pets are hungry!" He suddenly turned to the ominous looking doors. 

It whines upon becoming ajar. 

Then a swarm of dog, pig, other et cetera friendly animals. 

Into brutal monsters, Galalig walked away from the entity. 

He was being eaten alive by the creatures. 

Even by the genitals! 

He snapped his fingers, resurrecting him once again. 

Things appeared to where it was from the start. 

Another envisaged material, a pole dancing Braedda. 

Except only her insides were palpable to him. 

She stopped dancing, being used like a puppet, forwarding to Ybelar as she attempted to kiss him. 

"GUK!GUDSHK!" 

Shocking electricity awoke him from the nightmarish land. 

"Instead of torture, I left you paralyzed and you're free to use that wheelchair made out of senile old people! To try and RUN FROM ME!" He was seen through a crystal orb, Galalig that is. 

The entity saw the skin and body parts of old people as his chair. 

Galalig came out through the crystal orb, everything looked like an asylum. 

He turned and used the wheelchair. 

Forcing it forward, while Galalig was shaping and morphing into the most ungodly creatures.

He thought he was free, once he outstripped the being. 

He stopped, before the exit. 

Galvanized upon the sight of seeing the creature before him. 

"HAHAHA! DIE!" He chomped on the entity's body, messing with his body like a rag doll. 

While things were torturous for Ybelar. 

Where was Braedda in this amid? 

She was in Iagezan, serendipitously. 

Her entire team was taken into the hands of evil, and she couldn't have done a damn thing about it! 

Clothed and armed for battle. 

"I see that you've made it heroine." Comalith greeted her dutifully. 

".." She didn't open her lips, why, she did make it except she abhorred the ipso facto she couldn't save her friend. 

Someone she cared about. 

"I have.." Her tone sounded placid.

"Is there something wrong?" Ferranna heard the tone of her voice; it's odd.

"No, there isn't." She held on, trying to withstand these spazzed emotions throbbing in her heart. 

"The lass sounds like she's had a tempestuous day, we shouldn't harrow her of it." Astaond interjected. 

"And what would you know of that?" She turned to glance at the entity. 

"I do.. there is much we've done." He remarked. 

She was trying to keep herself hinged to prevent herself making a scene. 

"The Raving Lunatics will be here soon, do not worry. Heroine." 

Upon that being told to her, she nodded and left the group. 

"She sounded broken." Berek noticed her expression and tone. 

Those only come off people who understood that. 

"She didn't look like it." 

"You bloody tellin' me only one hero was able to get here? You said two were supposed to be here!" Berek remarked. 

"He isn't dead.. but his fate is more.. toilsome than it appears." Omnibenevolence communicated with Comalith. 

"He isn't? Who has him?" 

"I was afraid of telling you, it stands out as the deadliest villain there is." 

"Galalig.. her friend is in a dire situation, who knows what he could be doing with that entity!" 

Torture, just in a really flarked up way. 

"Four!" 

Galalig utilized the limbs and organs of Ybelar as sport materials. 

Like golf ; eyes as the golfballs. 

The leg as the golf club.

Things suddenly perversed with Ybelar being warped into a ferris wheel. 

This was all kinds of villainous deeds from the entity, he's bending and twisting this entity's will to live!

"How's it fucking feel to be tortured? Resplendent? GONNA ORGASM?! I BET YOU ARE!" He eyed on the big eyes, knowing it was Ybelar. 

Full of fear and dread already.

Why, this entity's methods of torture were unendurable. 

He snapped his fingers, maximizing the speed of the ferris wheel to make Ybelar vomit. 

After minutes of this ferris wheel, Ybelar's wrists and ankles were sedated on the same chair he was. 

Again and again. 

"MAN! IT'S SO FUN TORTURING THE SHIT OUT OF YOU! I'VE GOTTEN HORNY FROM THAT!" Galalig was in the distance, what kind of crazes existed in his mind? 

They were off-putting. 

"You're not like any of these entities. Not like anything here.. are you?" Balewen cocked a brow. 

"And you aren't him either.." Balewen narrowed his eyes onto the albino. 

Balewen rushed in the entity, readying his fists. 

Rearing them, he wasn't nearly knowledgeable of the martial arts as Jabez was. 

"This shall be a piece of cake!" He threw a fist inwards the entity, Jabez attacked with immediacy. 

Hitting his arm against his, tapping roughly against his face. 

Extra attack to elbow him decisively! 

What he didn't see that.. 

He appeared to look feminine, why was that? 

His hair black, appearing to show off abit of skin exposure. 

Two katanas were sheathed, mainly in blood-red crimson. 

Her shoes were like something from the distant future. 

Galactic blue eyes. 

"You're.. Luc--" 

Until he was hit effectively on the radial. 

"Does body supremacy sound like your familiar?" 

Hit on the anterior femoral. 

These were devastating attacks due to it being pressure points. 

The entity unsheathed one of the katanas, passing it onto the entity. 

These swords were called 'Entity Slayer' katanas. 

"So, you possess all the things you've turned yourself into? You've turned yourself into a diehard fan.. from elsewhere." He held up the sword with posture and form. 

'He hit me in areas precisely, and the reason why I couldn't foresee it. Is that this Lucia is immune to all.. like Lotheideus is.' 

Lucia or Jabez, whatever you want to call him impermanently. 

Forwards to Balewen, he averted the first strike. 

Lowering her back as she leveled around him, grabbing his arm with a free hand. 

Gravitating it around, as he kicked him directly in his windpipe. 

He switched his hands with the weapon, trying to fully gain control of this fight. 

He forwards the weapon in close the other, with swift hands. 

Lucia pointed it horizontally to herself, raising it upwards to deflect the weapon away. 

He quickly threw a fist, Jabez quickly alternated his hand to grab the incoming duke. 

Turning his wrist around whilst roundhouse kicking him straight into the jaw. 

Of course, these punches weren't leveled to Lothes.

More like on just Omnipotent levels. 

His were just frigging outlandish. 

Balewen chose to tackle Lucia instead. 

Flat on the ground, he was atop the entity. 

"Enough with these insipid games!" He was about to grab Lucia by the throat, except he was grabbed by both of his thumbs. 

All digits firmly holding on the bones of the thumb. 

Forwarding it to snap the entity's thumbs. 

"Gah!" 

He stood up, trying to allay himself of this pain. 

Not long until he was behind Lucia, both of her katanas were stabbed through her upper body. 

"How's it feel to have that apppearance as your own quietus? Jabez?" Balewen lifted a smile. 

He was bonked in the groin. 

Lucia rose her hands high to outstretch for the metallic weapons through her, pulling them out of her body. 

No indications of blood. 

"What...?" Balewen was sure he hit him. 

What's the matter? 

Did he look catalyzed of what he witnessed? 

Lucia fired gamma rays into the being. 

Whilst being skidded back from the blast. 

From the side, Lucia was holding up one entity slayer katana. 

Thrusting it through his torso, hitting him cleanly. 

Pinned against a tree. 

"That.. was a machination you pulled on me there. Heh.. you beat me with astuteness. You're different." 

He single-handedly quenched the entity by himself. 

Thanks to something. 

The cage his friends were binded in shattered to pieces! 

After he used the entity katana to chop and dice it up to pieces. 

He returned himself back to normal. 

His appearance and everything of him warp back to Jabez. 

And the weapons and things he had earlier.. can't be procurable unless he does so. 

"Urgh.." Vamos was trying to stand up, Jabez helped the entity get up. 

"What.. what just happened?" He wanted to know what transpired. 

Balewen got away. 

But it's a good thing that they're fine. 

"You.. singly defeated him with mere plucky and sharp-wittedness?" The horseman was trying to get back on her feet. 

"Who says that? I fought because I cared about my friends!" He jived. 

And Balewen had these guys for breakfast upon their first encounter. 

Jabez was able to defeat him. 

"It doesn't matter how I won! All that matters is that you guys are fine!" He sounded upbeat. 

He didn't care about what it meant, if his friends were still alive and breathing. 

A win for him was enough. 

"How is it.. that you're never scared?" Soasa glanced from a shoulder. 

"I've already told you the answer!" He replied. 

So, he clearly defined all that was joy? 

What did it truly mean to be a good person? 

Was it onerous? 

Arduous? 

Mind-numbing? 

To Jabez, none of it was in the picture. 

While the group were trying to recuperate somewhere. 

Jabez was caressing the horse of Pestilence. 

Treating it with endearing care. 

Vamos and the rest were bandaging and covering their wounds.

"This will be hard.." Etheraria panted. 

Reloading her gun, trying to get a lock on Legaenna. 

She needs to hold a little more still. 

Preferring not to misspend her bullets onto inanimate objects. 

Headbutted by an unstoppable gargantuan entity. 

Attacked by Legaenna from the edge of the structure. 

"You'll DIE HERE!" She exclaimed to the hero.

"We'll see!" She dashed to the distant, firing one of the bullets in Legaenna's limbs. 

Hissing out from the pain she took. 

Speeding up much faster than imagined, she was hit by a friggin' freight train! 

How is she still alive from the weight she's taken?! 

Her gun hurdled to a flag pole. 

Chasing after it, as it's belt dangles over the metal pole. 

Reaching the edge of the structure, she leaped forward to close in her firearm. 

Against a structure as she grinds against the surface of it. 

Trailing down for her firearm, whilst Legaenna spun a web to scale her way to Etheraria. 

In the nick of time, except she was hit by the face. 

Crashing through the structure, trying to recollect herself a little more. 

Standing upright, Legaenna stood fiercely to the being. 

Revolving like a speeding ball of death. 

She forwards to the entity, she barrel rolled to avert getting hit. 

Unslinging her gun to fire it at her whilst rolling. 

Her precision wasn't neophyte material. 

And accuracy. 

Another hit. 

"Justice will prevail!" She exclaimed. 

"Keep your DAMN mouth shut!" 

So much for that. 

"Do you think I'll be quelled by evil? You must be a neandarthal!" 

Three pellets left. 

For her own survival. 

She needed to hit the vital parts. 

To put her to sleep. 

Even Legaenna was staggering. 

She only forced herself to keep moving. 

Who was going to win in this rebuttal? 

Hero or the Omnipotent being? 

Which should be the Omnipotent being but the odds-on are with Etheraria. 

"Something new! Something amazing! Has arrived!" Aseliri clapped in joy, he was delighted with what his results were. 

"Why are you buoyant about this?" Eride didn't think it was essential being glad another entity roams the universe of theirs. 

"It expands further and further! Our focus is never really the things. But the interest in story itself!" He rose his digits upwards, making images appear. 

"God didn't make Jabez, that's what's catalyzed me!" He explained onwards. 

"You certainly have that right." The Monotheistic deity jived. 

Who or what was Jabez from? 

How come he exists in their knowledge. 

Except Lotheideus himself? 

"We won't have to come to him, he's got history with NCE. All he needs to do is become a Non Created Entity again, and he'll see us." The Monotheistic deity added to make it crispy. 

"Exactly!" The Anti-God says. 

"Well, at least we don't have some sort of facsimile of Lothe. I'm down for meeting Jabez." Eride ratiocination kicked in. 

Logically choosing this as her decision. 

The rest adhered afterwards. 

Balewen appeared to be fine.

No revulsion to Jabez. 

He wasn't tankish like Lotheideus was, and he wasn't freakishly giant. 

"Bloody 'ell. Where the hell do you expect a dwarf to get drunk?" Asoav squawked at Zeamos. 

"Get drunk? Okay, how about this. Asoav, no drinking? The last thing I need seeing is roadkill." 

"What was that tough guy? Think you can take me on yerself?!" Asoav's cheeks flustered red.

"Dude, you didn't even take part in fighting Zyd. What happened to teamwork? Does this swigging of yours seem more pivotal than this?" Olirdira spoke proud and independent to the dwarf. 

His lips instantly close upon that. 

"Man.. she's scary." His shoulders shuddered upon her daggers. 

"That clear enough for you?" She cocked a brow, just in case if he didn't get it enough.

"Crystal!" He exclaimed, raising his hands in defense profusely. 

"Good. Come on, Zeamos. Lotheideus and Drassoa have been waiting for ten minutes for you two!" 

"Way to go." Zeamos vamoosed it to follow after Olirdira. 

The drunken dwarf just followed after them.


	20. Doesn't it feel a little queer?

"So, Braedda? You don't look like your usual disposition?" Rucan arose his brows, he didn't fathom what was roving in her mind. 

Why? 

He never saw or witnessed what transpired to her that day she lost Ybelar. 

He mattered to her, one of those entities that treated her like a normal and breathing human. 

Think about losing someone you cared about like that? 

"What would you know of me?" She threw her glares at the being. 

"It seems this loss of yours, does it go for your team?" It's overt already, she's here by herself. 

Iagezan with the Raving Lunatics. 

"...You wouldn't get it either." She remarked to him. 

"The scalers are gone, every last one of them except me. I've regressed myself..." She held her own lips, an evocative popped in her mind. 

Ybelar was her first kiss. 

"To this seclusion, tell me. What would you have that's relative to what I'm going through?"

She flattened her lips, waiting for Rucan to respond.

"Are you sure you've lost everything? What if your friend is still alive?" He thought of trying to relieve this rip-roaring ambience of Braedda's. 

"I've already told you what you needed to know." Deep down, she wanted to see Ybelar by her side. 

Except he was gone, gone from her life. 

"Deep down, that person mattered to you. Where did you lose him? Tell me?" 

"I... we were decoupled from a cliff. I fell, I saw him get shot through the liver. 

I ran, ran until I found Iagezan." She responded. 

"And don't ever speak of... my fallen comrade." 

The cold hunk of steel tip prodded against his adam's apple. 

"As if you knew our connection." She sheathed her katana. 

A hero believed in what they saw, mere presuppositions didn't help her alleviate the notion. 

Trudging to the rest of The Raving Lunatics. 

"See that? Your own friend thinks you're DEAD! HAHAHAHAHA! LOOK AT THAT CHOCK-FULL EXPRESSION OF YOURS! YOU MIGHT BE HERE RUEING YOUR OWN REASON TO EXIST!" An imagery of what current events were befalling. 

"Braedda! Help me!" He squawked out to the prognosis. 

"What's that sound? The sound of your friend omitting your existence and its absolutely glimmering to me! HAHAHAHA!" 

Knee-slapping and rib-tickling to Galalig. 

"Man, I can see why we don't kill each other. This ecstatic feeling of watching you in such despondence is HILARIOUS!" 

Continuously laughing at him, it is ABIT more fucked up to keep the heroes alive like this. 

"What's that? An idea popped into my mind! I'll dehumanize you and turn you into a killing machine! Let's just see her repent for you NOW!" He stood upright after dusting himself. 

Making cartoony expressions. 

"Forget love, enter into the depths of nefarious notions!" 

Everything was pitch-black. 

Until an enormous hand grasped him. 

Crushing him in the enormousness. 

"She will never LOVE you! Ever!" Galehar pointed at him. 

Braedda was in the arms of many men. 

"Shut up! Galehar! What makes you think I love her?!" 

"Yes!Yes! That's what I'm talking about! Become unreciprocated!" Galalig watched in the distance. 

Sitting on a chair, basking this for himself. 

"What..? I was only kidding. You don't have to say it like that." Galehar trudges up to the being. 

"Don't come nigh to me! I'm sick of it, all this good. For what?! Save people! Lose people?! What madness are you trying to put me through?!" He added. 

"We're your friends. Please, have some sense into talking to us." Gaeng was forwarding into the entity. 

"I TOLD YOU TO STAY BACK! YOU PURLOINED ME OF MY FREEDOM?! AND FOR WHAT!? YOU THINK A LITTLE TEAR-SHED BS IS GOING TO MAKE ME LISTEN TO YOU?!" He unholsters a firearm, firing Galehar through the heart. 

"You need to calm dow-" Gaeng was shot in the head. 

"And YOU! What happened to us?! Did you forget about coming back to save me? Leave me in the hands of Galalig?! HOW COULD YOU?! AND YOU CALL YOURSELF MY 'FRIEND'?! A HERO?!" Quickly whipping to Braedda ; inches close to him. 

The gun pointed close to her head. 

Prodding up on her forehead. 

"You have to believe me, I was looking for you." 

" 'Was'? You expect me to trust you? I called out for your help! I called out to the point of it? My mind's in the abyss.. because of your callow-minded notion." He pointed it into her exterior femoral. 

Hitting it with a bullet. 

She fell to the ground, flat on her tukus. 

"The great Braedda thinks she's such a great hero. So strong, how does it fucking feel to be alone? SUCKS DOESN'T IT?! Do you feel like a HERO NOW?! WHO FORSAKES THEIR OWN ALLIES?!" He slowly pressed against the trigger. 

At the end of his sentence, discharging a bullet through her head. 

"Induce evilness and chaotic notion, check!" Galalig marked something else off his list. 

"One percent of Scalers remain good, check!" 

Ybelar saw himself in a dungeon. 

Dressed in whole body costume ; mainly in the color of the dark elves. 

"Excellent!" Galalig stood before the other like a mentor. 

"I've perversed things of you, but it's not like you would be able to know that. A phlethora of rage consummates you. Everything negative is whole of you, you don't even know the truth!" He skipped elsewhere. 

"Galalig! What are you doing here?" Vohajar suddenly appeared in the dungeon. 

"Who? Me? I was having such a satiable time with our new comrade! He wishes to destroy his friends. And you know what's the best part? I made him think he was tormented for eternity. And it worked! His mind is bended and so is his will. Conceded to defeat by evil!" He leveled his elbow against the shoulder of the stagnant warrior. 

"I was just close to killing him." 

"You are aware those are against the story building? It'll eventuate writer's block, lout. That's why it's a necessitous to keep all the light-bulb moments quicker than expected!" He apprised to the entity. 

"Dammit, sorry man. I disremember stuff like that. Being a villain sure does feel like an actor's job." Vohajar facepalmed upon what Galalig told him. 

"Now, I'm here to introduce you to the new Scalers!" Vohajar evinced Galehar and Gaeng to the duo. 

Ybelar was about to make a move, but he was frozen by Galalig. 

"Bababa! They've been turned and twisted like you and they wish to help you get payback!" He rose his index finger, telling this information to him. 

Concrete. 

"They've?" He stood upright, being able to move again. 

"That's right, they've come to me. Asking for a better insight of things. Like what I gave to you. Now, are you willing to become subsistent of your allies?" Galalig's astute hoodwinking gets through the head of his. 

"I will." Ybelar nodded. 

"Huh, you're really flarked in the head. Aren't you?" Vohajar commented about his ruse. 

"What should we do about Braedda and The Raving Lunatics? We attack them?" Ybelar wanted to know what was their ploy. 

"Attack sounds a little impetuous. We first start up bank robberies, plundering and kidnapping. Ransoms so that we can become known! That is the way of the villains!" Galalig says to the entity. 

"If it is your command, I shall follow." 

"You've sure subjected that fellow good! He can't even remember himself anymore! Hah!" Vohajar cracked up in joy. 

"Aren't we missing some of the other villains?" He paused for a breather, continuing his logorrhea afterwards. 

"We are, but they're managing their own quandaries for now. And it's too early to introduce everyone to the audience!" 

Materializing things briefly like a comic book to the audience. 

With comic book sound effects. 

And art styles. 

"Cheer up Braedda!" Onirang tried to help the gal's spazzed status. 

"Get lost, I don't have time for games." She flicked the faery to the distance.

She brushed her raiments, retaining her upright posture. 

"Aw, come on. What's that keeping you down?" 

"Shut up." Braedda didn't want to impart this knowledge with any of them. 

"Onirang, she wants to keep it to herself. Trying to get her to confabulate it with us won't work." The leader of The Raving Lunatics informed her. 

"Okay.." She distanced herself from Braedda. 

While resting in the secondary base of The Raving Lunatics. 

In Iagezan. 

"What makes you think Braedda's acting like this?" Onirang didn't know what was going on through her head. 

So, she asked Rucan. 

"It's come a cropper." 

"Really? That's alot to take." Catalyzed upon his response. 

"A loss of teammates is. Left alone.. unsure who to trust, that.. is come a cropper , indeed." He suspired. 

"Braedda's the toughest fighter, she's fought the longest among heroes." Onirang tried to interpose more details that appeared to be important. 

Not falsity. 

It's a fact, Braedda was the founder of The Scalers. 

She once again found herself being the last man standing. 

"At least she's able to keep herself mentally and spiritually healthy." She withaled that material. 

Meditating by herself, trying to divert these thoughts. 

Dawdling her mind, why was she acting up like this? 

"Evil is rising." 

Omnibenevolence communicated with Braedda through telepathy. 

"And what? Do you think it matters? We stop and slay evil. That's what I know." She ripostes. 

"But this information is important for you." 

"What do you mean. 'Me' ?" 

"We've found where Galalig is, he's creating a villainous team. Your former team." He added. 

"Do you know what transpired with Ybelar?" 

"No, I don't." 

Why? There wasn't a trace of good for him track off. 

"Then that news is nothing but otiose to me." She shooed the entity bluntly. 

"I.. alright then." He didn't think it was worth trying. 

"How is our hero?" Comalith questioned Omnibenevolence. 

"Slightly.. tart." He said frankly. 

"How has she become tart? Clearly this is something she experienced alone." 

"Man, you guys never ask me if I know something!" Omnimalevolence interjected. 

"All you know is the things of all evil." Omnibenevolence depicted. 

"Hey! I know things that'll help!" 

Nobody paid attentiveness to him. 

"Tell us, when does pure evil 'help' exactly?" Comalith says frustrated. 

"I'm telling you, I can really help this time!" He brayed. 

"Keep your voice down, dagnabbit. We're only four people here, no need to make it a rumpus!" Ferranna fixated her temples onto the inky entity. 

"Alright,alright. I'll try to keep it down. Sheesh!" 

"How big's your bicep?" Aledran appeared to have a snickering expression. 

He thought this being had smaller biceps due to the height disadvantage. 

Jabez rolled his sleeves, Aledran simpered uncontrollably. 

Until Jabez's bicep constructed into an immense, mountainous and toned arm. 

"This big?" He cocked a brow, why did the entity want to know that? 

He recoiled ; shilly-shallying at the sight of it. 

That came out of a guy that was shorter than him. 

It reverts to the size two muscle. 

"What..even." Aledran never suspected that. 

Like at all. 

"Wish I could do that..." Vamos looked down at his arms, they were nothing like Jabez's. 

"Wait.. maybe Jabez can teach me some body supremacy!" He ran after the entity, he was standing next to Aledran. 

"Heeey.. Jabez, since your 'thingie' is only body based. You mind inculcating me?" Hoping for inclination. 

"Sure!" Jabez never failed to deliver joy to his friends. 

"I think three would be enough." 

"Wait,wait. Why's that?" 

"Close your eyes!" He asked sweetly. 

"Uh..sure?" He closed his temples. 

Jabez prodded up against his arteries and veins, from top to bottom of his body. 

"What are you doing?" Vamos kept his eyes sealed, he did ask with congenialness so it would be pretense if he opened them. 

"Teaching your body." He rose the leg, like he was messaging his body. 

"So, I don't have to do physical training?" He thought this was a whole lot better than all kinds of training. 

"Yep! Give me a few minutes!" He apprised him. 

"Roger." He waited a little further. 

After Jabez finished pressing certain areas of the body. 

"Open your eyes!" 

He opened his eyes, he didn't feel any different. 

"Uh.. like? Does anything happen?" Iboet gazed from Jabez's shoulder. 

"I'll give it a go!" Aledran sinks into battle notion. 

He threw a fist, Vamos easily evaded the attack. 

Iboet leapfrogged over Aledran's shoulder. 

Sending a horizontal drop kick, again averted but with remarkable grace. 

"This feels amazing!" Vamos says, not long until he gets tripped by Soasa from behind. 

"D'of!" 

"That makes a little sense." Aledran and Iboet both said in synchronization. 

"So.. what in specifications did you give him?" 

"His body can utilize itself at supernormal levels. Manipulate his reflexes and focus on physical attributes and augment them! Except, it's self evident of his downs. 

Human body, he can get overexertion if he forces his body. If he were to nullify his reflexes more jugulars would exploit themselves. And the third one is temporary! 

But I only gave him three!" Jabez limned it for them to understand what he was able to do. 

"So he's just based on surviving and hotshot skills?" Iboet fathomed each explanation. 

She made an epitome out of it. 

After he picked himself up, he trudges to Jabez. 

"Hey, Jabez. Since I'm pretty 'awesome' you mind if you could show me some of your physical skills?" He asked. 

He utilized his durability on the hands in superhuman levels. 

He rose his palms up for Jabez. 

"I'll try to go easy, the best I can!" He repositions his legs and body. 

One blow into his palm. 

KRAKKK!!

"AAAAHHHH!" 

Vamos fell on his knees, it looked like his hand was messed up by Jabez's punch. 

"Are you okay?" Jabez was a downright trained badass. 

Jabez knelt over to his hand, holding it with both palms. 

For one minute, then it fixed up. 

The pain and distorted fingers were fine. 

Of course, Jabez's a maven at this. 

"Thanks.. was that really the lightest hit?" He wanted to know. 

"Technically, it's the force and mass I applied to you." He rectified Vamos. 

"Are you serious right now? You can do that with your body? Man, you gave me the basic ones." He grumbled, he assumed he was going to get something better. 

"Err, this is natural for me. I don't have to move fast to apply brutish force to you." 

"You're kidding me, right? I never thought you can do that! From the start, I always thought of the usually prominent things. But you can do different things from everyone else, and it's phenomenal!" Soasa interposed herself in their confab. 

"Thanks Soasa! But you don't have to be coquettish." He acted pollyannaish, he just wanted to have her say things normally. 

Like omit what he can do? 

Yes, he can do amazing things! 

What would befall if he ever fought Lotheideus? 

Did that ever make you wonder about that? 

"How exactly, did.. you learn all of this?" Vamos stands up, dusting himself while Jabez does the same. 

"Once you fathom it, all of it becomes easier." He pointed it out for him. 

"How exactly do you function without any internal things?" 

"Logic defiance physiology. All Alikes have it." He says. 

"Wait.. there's more of you?" Aledran butts in their conversation. 

"Quadrillions?" 

"Who produced you guys?" 

"An Almighty Being." He was trying to answer these questions. 

Why, about himself.

"Is it 'God' ?" 

"No, He's my Father." He responded. 

Who knew Jabez had a parent? 

Howbeit, they can never see him appear in this story. 

"You have a dad?" 

"Father." 

"That's the same thing!" Vamos riposted. 

"He's my Creator." Jabez added. 

"Ooooh." Everyone said, especially Pestilence. 

"And.. who thought we weren't being watched?" Jabez perversed the subject to something else important. 

"Dark elves!" Pestilence gets ready in a fighting stance. 

"No, not dark elves. Grecks." Jabez found it easy to discern for himself. 

"Aren't we always mistaken for such a race!" Bumptious laughter echoed through the shadows. 

What was different from Dark Elves and these things called Grecks? 

For starters, their demeanors were typically high and bred. 

Their skin color? 

Orange! 

"Don't let them graze you, their touch is ten times the venom of a black cobra!" Pestilence augurs for the group. 

"A black what?!" Aledran didn't get what she meant by first.

"Both black widow and king cobra. It's a hybrid." Jabez forwards to the incoming entities. 

Jabez was grabbed by the arm of a brutish Greck, he remained dauntless. 

Unaffected of what was touching him. 

"?!" The greck didn't understand how Jabez was still standing. 

Jabez's durability, dang son. 

He gravitated it to west, whilst his other hand rose the elbow higher. 

KRAKK!

He forced the elbow into the abdomen and the greck's own fist into his face. 

Jabez's arm effortlessly slithers out of his grasp due to his body supremacy. 

Vamos readied out a sword, especially everyone else. 

Readied out weapons, he swiped his sword horizontally against a foe. 

Aledran charged in with a shield covering his exposed skin areas. 

Iboet hurdled daggers into the flying Grecks, hitting areas that can slam them into the ground. 

Two fell to the ground. 

She maintained her distance from them, bringing out a spare sword. 

Soasa had these "shurikens'' wherever on Earth she found those things. 

Flinging them inwards the charging on ground Grecks. 

"Hey AGH--" Aledran waved to his friends, tackled by three Grecks. 

Being quelled upon their touch. 

"Aledran!" Jabez rushed out to the entity, because everyone mattered in this team. 

They weren't just a team, they were family. 

And nobody gets their life taken away like that. 

"Aledran! Are you okay?" Jabez exclaimed. 

Whilst taking the advantage ; the first tackler takes a hit into the sciatic nerve. 

"AGH!" Squeezed in the sciatic nerve. 

He didn't care whether if he were to kill on the spot.

One of the tacklers arose to face Jabez, kicking the Greck outside the thigh. 

A vital point. 

"GAH!" 

Jabez's fingers loosen from the sciatic nerve. 

Dead. 

The last tackler chose to attack Jabez from behind. 

Jabez outstretched to his hair, gravitating him downwards to the ground. 

Face hitting flat on his knee. 

Hard and fast. 

"Hngh.." A column of blood..

Picking up his friend, he froze upon the sitch his friends were in. 

Caged whilst the rest of the Grecks were waiting. 

For Jabez to get inside the cage. 

Before becoming patent to them, he shapeshifted himself into a Greck. 

The gang were expecting to see Jabez, except they didn't. 

Only Aledran armlocked by Jabez. 

Jabez was being rational here, his friends were injured. But it appeared Pestilence surrendered due to a situation she was enforced to. 

It's her friends lives if she didn't surrender. 

Nor scathed, but there was plenty of bruises and marks on the Grecks. 

While the Juicy Shrews were unconscious. 

After the rest were taken care of. 

"Where has the white one gone off too?" 

"He left." He merely replied. 

Did they really think that? 

Or was Pestilence able to find it seeable. 

After that, they were brought to an encampment of Grecks. 

While the prisoners remained in caged prison cells. 

Hours later, the entities were pie-eyed. 

While two Grecks stayed in their posts. 

"What are you doing here?" One of the guards asked the undrunk greck. 

Their bodies struggled movement, decreasing blood, muscle and bone. 

They collapsed to the ground, upon their surprise. 

Jabez regressed to his normal appearance. 

"Jabez? Huh? Wait.. you.." Iboet started to realize the reason why he wasn't in this cell. 

"I got the keys!" Jabez shook the shackling keys in his hands, inserting the correct key into the keyhole. 

It leveled the lock to the ground, he swings it slowly open. 

Whining upon its opening. 

"You really outdone yourself Jabez, using those powers of yours in fruitful ways!" Pestilence commented about his skills in powers. 

"Yeah! Thanks!" Jabez says, whilst the group aquiver in forwarding. 

Except Pestilence, whilst there was a shadow erected behind them. 

Appearing to be their commander of this encampment. 

"You.. specious entity!" The being squawked at the top of his lungs. 

His voice was loud it sounded like a herd of elephants. 

His gargantuan size, like twice the size of a gasoline truck ; vertically pointed. 

The horse of Pestilence appeared in the nick of time, swooping to save the injured. 

While the commander swung his blunt weapon forward at Jabez, his weapon was big enough to perform acrobatics and athletic insteps everywhere. 

On the weapon to his arm. 

Supernatural movement, he was trying to catch Jabez. 

Failure comes to him, he couldn't even touch him. 

"GET OFF ME! SIMPLETON!!" 

Shouldn't it be an uproar for the drunken Grecks or were they just heavy sleepers? 

She headbutts into the creature's shin. Crack! 

'What's Jabez trying to do? Hit him on the head? That wouldn't work!' She thought. 

She jumped high up to its stomach, gripping onto its stomach. 

She reared a fist back, thrusting it inwards his stomach. 

Sharp enough to pierce through even the most durable beings. 

Jabez was atop his cranium.

The superficial temporal, external maxillary, carotid, Brachial, Solar plexus, Ulnar, Radial, femorals, Politeal, Posterior Tibial, Dorsalis Pedis. 

All pressure points bounced off, the being was paralyzed in a matter of seconds. 

Flat on the dirt... given no chance to fight back.

She construed the whole reason of his scaling, he was trying to get a better area to hit the exploitable areas. 

Landing perfectly on the dirt of the ground, he turned to Pestilence. 

He didn't tilt or get thrown off balance. 

'Brains do beat brawn.. what do you know? He's done and accomplished things fastly.' She trudges to Jabez. 

"Swell job! Pestilence!" He told her. 

"But you did a better job than I did." Pestilence remarked. 

"Nah, I think it's fair enough for both of us!" He never appeared to show conceitfulness. 

Just pure self-subsistent traits. 

Lysithea's bandages 

"Who says I'm better! We did it through teamwork!"

Whilst the two trot to wherever the horse sped off. 

The awake Grecks trailed after the group after ascertaining of the escape. 

Helping their paralyzed commander to get payback on this group. 

The greck dogs sniffed out the track. 

These grecks were relentless no matter what, whilst his friends needed to be cleansed of the poison surging through them. 

Much bigger backup followed after them. 

Sooner or later, the Greck Commander regained his strength and followed after the entity. 

"Ugh.." Iboet and the rest appeared to be sickish. 

"I'll take care of this! Pestilence, reinforcements are coming. Can you please buy us time?" He says as he sped to the ebbed entities. 

She strode off on her horse. 

Whilst there were a few already surrounding the wounded group. 

"Jabez...there..there's.." Iboet was trying to point at the dogs in the distance. 

"Relax, I'll take care of the poison!" He remarked. 

An archer, and other gunmen. 

How was Jabez going to micromanage this?! 

"Jabez...you have to..." Soasa was trying to point at the distance. 

Until she saw one of those creatures. 

From that monster island, trying to connect its mind to Jabez. 

It bounced off Jabez, why? 

His indomitable will. 

"Tu..." The words couldn't come out of Soasa. 

She was ebbed of strength, like the rest. 

Closer and closer.. the dogs come to Jabez. 

The shrouded Earth. 

Where the nobodies were. 

Lysithea stood in the distance, glaring at Lotheideus. 

It's quite funny how they banged into one another. 

Her hair unfurls from the wind, pink, cherry. 

Whatever that was pink. 

She steps forth Lotheideus, whilst he does the same routine. 

"You're the cause of Earth's instability, no?" She cocked a brow, she suspected a villain or something prominent.

Like a doomsday weapon. 

".." Lotheideus didn't open his lips. 

"Lysithea, The Absolute Outclass fighter. Her ability allowed to accomplish feats of even defeating Nigh Omnipotent beings." Drassoa knew exactly who she was. 

And there was tales of Lysithea. 

Then how did she fall to Legaenna? Or did she just seem unprepared for that one?

"And nearly defeated the Anti-God.." Asoav interjected. 

The two rear both fists, hurdling it into each other. 

Shockwaves emanate from their mighty blows. 

Inducing a pockmark into the pages. 

She speeds up behind Lotheideus, sending a roundhouse kick. 

Letting it transpire, how was she able to match his strength? 

Did this power only work if needs to? 

Into the side of his neck. 

He's sent in midair from the attack, she jumped with one foot to get in close to him. 

Using that foot to revolve her speed in extremities, like only the two remained movable. 

Aeon seconds. 

He opened out his digits, holding the entity in place. 

"!" Lotheideus was being slightly pushed. 

How much strength? 

About 68.9% percent of his strength. 

Even the writer himself was frozen, unable to move. 

Or write. 

She stopped as she grabbed onto both of his wrists. 

Flinging him downwards the dirt with force. 

It broke the lead of the pen of the writer. 

Forcing him to get another pen. 

Regressing to the fighting scene. 

Lotheideus speeds up into the entity, enough of letting her bask this. 

He opened out his palm, firing a pillar of his self magic outwards at her. 

She was nigh to him, except through her abdomen. 

She took his self magic, spitting up blood. 

She drop kicked against his face, getting him off her. 

Wiping the pillar of blood off her lips. 

"You'll have to do alot more than that to stop me." She rushed in the entity. 

She readied her hands like claws, striking firmly against his torso. 

It tears his torso. 

Mainly the outfit. 

Lotheideus hooked his arm around her elbow, striking her with his elbow. 

"Kk!" She takes the sharp blow to the jaw. 

Kicking him in the exterior femoral to loosen the grip. 

Lotheideus headbutts her in blistering speeds. 

Heavy and strong to the face to take. 

Heck, how does her face remain scathed than bruised? 

She quickly threw a fist under his chin, an uppercut. 

Or shoryuken! 

What? 

Referentials much?


	21. So many things indeed!

"I've lost them.. for now.." Ciravia stayed hidden in the shadows. 

She didn't appear groggy from the unusual usage of magic, it's just those were her friends. 

She needed to buy herself time to create a machine to kick them out of their bodies. 

She's transcended her own limitations through time, so thinking of creating a miracle machine. 

The seemliness of her magic gave away her position, time is what she needed to make out of. 

"Where do you think she went off to?" 

"Beats me? Wish I had my body so I can actually tell. This one is piss-poor!" 

"This body sucks, where the fuck is my story at?! Author!?" 

The three 'Galaligs' searched out for Ciravia. 

Galalig seems to get more character screen time than Lotheideus, virtually. 

"We don't have that yet! How about you mind waiting?! We aren't getting one that quickly! Dipshit ME!" 

"FUCK YOU!" 

"FUCK ME!" 

Galaligs weren't fixated on finding the hero. 

More like their logomachy. 

"Touché." 

"Now, how about we adhere and find wherever that CUCK went off to?" 

"You think I would know? How about you find it! CUCK!" 

They were about to have a clear-cut conversation until one of Galaligs just retrogressed it into an argument. 

"ENOUGH WITH THIS BULLSHIT!" 

Their altercation was more than ample to give her time to create a miracle machine. 

Galalig felt something glistening through the shadows, gawping into the inky shadows. 

"I think I found her!" He pointed to the light. 

"Perfect." Ciravia pirouettes by the nearest Galalig possessed being. 

She tweaked the adjustment to her tool. 

Grazing him slightly, it extirpated Galalig out of the body. 

"Waitaminnit! HOLD YOUR FUCKING TITTIES WOMAN!" 

The other two galalig sped off to the distance. 

Hounding after the two. 

"This ain't fookin' fair! If I had my complete arsenal! You would be mincemeat by now! Be glad you're still powerful! Motherfucker!" 

He dissed the entity by uncurling his middle finger in the distance. 

"What's the matter?! Sucking too much COCK LATELY?! FUCKING VESTAL BINCH!" 

Continuous hexing out in the darkness. 

Tripped by a tripwire, the two fell flat on their torso. 

Ciravia grabbed one of their legs, slipping her shin on the joint then sitting on the leg. 

Pressing pressure into it. 

You can't be a powerful wizard if you don't even know the art of fighting! 

Otherwise, that'll make you downright pathetic in a war. 

Doing the same procedure on the sedated entity. 

Keeping a stolid expression. 

She chased after the runner, Galalig ran with all his energy. 

Picking up a stone in the nick of time. 

Hurdling it inwards Galalig, into the back of the head. 

Concussive blow taken to the head. 

He collapsed to the ground, she paused her tracks. 

Repeating the procedure to clean him up. 

"Whew.." She says relieved. 

'They'll be out for twenty four hours.. it'll take time before they can regain whatever Galalig did to their bodies.' 

The device dispersed into magical particles. 

She sat atop her friend's unconscious carcass. 

Until something in her interfaces detected something. 

She rose a brow to what exactly was causing fracas within Ocerant. 

She zoomed in the beeping red image. 

'Gwen?' 

And something of that dark elf was diffident. 

Her magical levels were higher than the supernormals. 

Unbelievably higher than expected. 

She turned her whole body into a magical tank. 

Picking up her unconscious allies, she heads off to find wherever she was. 

She's near the civilization. 

So she should be able to stave off Gwen before any damage is done. 

Once she returned herself back to normal, upon finding Gwen. 

Steady and fiercesomely glares focussed on the wizard. 

"Here to stop me? You must be a lout to think you can beat me!" 

Talk about biting more than you chew. 

"Everything of you has dilated, hasn't it? That doesn't change anything. Good will prevail over evil." Ciravia speaks concretely to her. 

"I'm sick of that phrase! Good will beat EVIL? Tell me, is that philosophy?!" Gwen exclaimed. 

Charging in forward the hero. 

She threw her fist, her arm engulfed in flames. 

Nigh to her face, it was flicked to the side that instantly made her flames vanish from her arm. 

"I've adapted to your father's complete arsenal before. To attack is futility." She warped her arm into a mechanical fist. 

Enlarged size. 

"You think some arm change is going to scare me?! You've got short-sightedness!" 

What she didn't know is of Ciravia's omnifarious ability. 

She causes the entire land to float off the planet, especially with Ciravia. 

"Me? It's the mass and hardness you should be worried about!" She thrusts her fist into the being. 

Impacting onto her, she's leveled to the floating land. 

Forcing the land to flatten itself on the Earth again. 

She formed her legs into rockets, speeding downwards the entity. 

"I've told you, good prevails over EVIL!" She collided into the entity. 

Exploding instantaneously on her. 

Immense flames emit from the explosion. 

Gwen didn't back down nor fall to the ground, keeping her ground steady. 

Adorned in damage. 

The flames chained up Gwen by her wrists and ankles. 

Walking out of the flames, unmarked of fire. 

Ciravia stood upright to the entity. 

"Do you surrender? You aren't a maven in using these powers, you would've stood a chance if you utilized them marginally." 

Her tone emanated a stodgy sound. 

"Don't ape me!" Gwen squawked loudly, making the flames ebb instantly. 

The flaming chains vanished away. 

"Such recalcitrance is vexing." She leaped to west to avert an incoming magical attack. 

"You thought I'd be squished, by a hero? I might never be powerful as my father is. But that doesn't mean I should be trifled with!" She appeared behind Ciravia instantly. 

"Burn permanently!" She groped her by the appendages, setting her to aflames. 

Like a bonfire. 

"Hah! See?! Good doesn't always prevail over evil?! What kind of featherbrain do you think I am?" She trudges forward to the city. 

"Now, whose attention to bring to?" She was thinking. 

"You thought burning something that is physically and conceptually magitek, plausible? You must be foolhardy." Ciravia appeared in front of her. 

"Nevel's tongue!" Hit into the face directly by her. 

Staved off by Ciravia. 

"I'm keeping you from harming the civilization. It's my duty as a hero! No matter what side we are on, there must be a victor in the battle!" 

Gwen skids back from the brunt of her punch. 

"It's no wonder the door of heroes is affectless to everything. Not a single hero, fails to show indomitable will." She wiped her bottom lip, this needs to end. 

How was she going to end this battle before Gwen gets close into the civilization and does more harm than expected? 

"Jabez!!" Iboet exclaimed out to him.

"Never let myself into capitulation!" Jabez's arms were wide open whilst the mouths of the dogs ensnared them. 

The Greck dogs have immobilization poison, surely able of paralyzing even the thickest of hides. 

While Jabez clearly isn't affected by it. 

He takes it like just damage to his arms, headbutting both of them simultaneously. 

Forcing them to let go. 

He returned his palms on cleansing the poison in his friends' bodies. 

"I'm never letting go! I won't!" Jabez told his friends. 

Where was Pestilence? 

Doing the typical fight thing, Jabez's situation appeared to be more dire. 

If he didn't clean out their poison, they'll die! 

And he's dealing with these grecks while doing so. 

"I'll keep fighting! For my friends!" He added, trying the best of his power to keep them alive. 

"Give it up! They're humans, their arteries and veins are embittered by our poison! You honestly think they'll survive?!" One of the grecks say to Jabez. 

Jabez wasn't going to listen, he precedes to do what he needed to do. 

"Kill them!" 

Bullets and arrows forward into Jabez's direction. 

Jabez in the nick of time, cleansed their poison. 

Throwing them high up in a tree. 

Taking a multitude of bullets and arrows against him. 

He steadily turned to face the entities. 

The arrows gently level to the ground. 

Jabez didn't even drop blood from his body, even his blood is nonexistent to him. 

"How can someone have such grit?" 

"What can I say? I'm a sui generis-ish." 

Remarkable will. 

Why didn't he evade them? 

To show how durable he is. 

He leaped towards a tree, circumventing the volley of arrows. 

Making his way around the archers and gunmen. 

Missing. 

Acrobatics and athleticism made its way through the big trees and environment. 

He was behind one of the archers, tapping them behind the shoulder. 

He eventually turned to Jabez, then punched into the face as he was flung towards another gunman. 

Two down, six to go. 

He leaped and bounced off each enemy. 

Like he was jumping on stone. 

Causing them to tilt over and fall to the ground. 

After reaching the final one. 

Jabez stood upright to the last one, elbowing him in the stomach. 

Slapping him in the ears, then holding him firmly by them. 

Forcing them down into his high knee. 

Until a tentacle speeds its way to Jabez, it missed. 

Due to his reaction's fast on the fly. 

"Well, well! What do we have here? Jabez! The Pollyannaish Entity! Wooh! Give it up for him! Everyone!" The voice of who tried to attack Jabez, belonged to Galalig's. 

"I'm just fucking around with ya! Let's tango binch!" An innumeral level of tentacles rushed to Jabez, using his acrobatics to get through the curb. 

Both of his hands grab on a number of tentacles, he spun his body like a horizontal hurricane. 

"Easy there! You're twisting my AGH!-" 

Jabez threw the entity to a tree. 

Crashing through five trees. 

"Dammit, I forget this one's astute with his powers.. Heck he has a Non Created Entity form that allows him to possess full immunity like Lothe. Curses!" He shook his head, dusting himself as he gets up. 

Jabez stood in front of Galalig, with a readily admit look. 

"How about tripping you?!" He created a vine behind Jabez, grabbing him by the ankle. 

It yanks him, except Jabez remained standing. 

His balance didn't throw off, faultlessly static. 

"We gotta help Jabez! He strove for our indipositional selves to be cured." Iboet jumped downwards to where Galalig was. 

"Huh? Oh, ain't that something! My brother met you losers! THE JUICY SEMENS!"

"Let's just see how tough you guys are!" He pointed his digit like a finger pistol, firing inwards at Iboet. 

Hitting her with non lethal bullets. 

Painful indeed. 

"How are you going to grab me Jabez? When you're sinking in the Earth?" He cackled out once eyeing into Jabez's direction. 

He stretched out his arm, he literally threw himself inwards Galalig by exerting his arm forth?! 

"Clever son of a binch-" 

Jabez performs the people's elbow ; his extra arm holding his other arm, whilst hitting against his stomach. 

"Criminy! Fucking Jabez!" Doubling the damage. 

"Heh.. let's just see how fast on the fly you react!" He skids back, maintaining his posture. 

He threw a flurry of fists. 

Boxing blows.

Speeding in the same kind of speed when he fought Lotheideus. 

Jabez had arrant control of his body, so this was like cake to him. 

Eluding these attacks. 

Pushing his own hip to slide away from the being. 

"Man, Lothe doesn't pull things out like that! I can, then again. It kills originality!" He snickered. 

"Huh, what's this?" 

Only through his eyes, it's palpable to him. 

'Murdercia ! A new character for Jabez to fight! Happening in chapter 46!' 

That appeared in his brain. 

"What the.. right, some other Author's character gets a cameo! Well! Time to focus on WHO I SHOULD FUCK!" He turned to face the fighters, teemed by the Juicy Shrews and Jabez. 

Pestilence interjected in the scene. 

"Boss?" Pestilence rose a brow. 

"Impeccable timing! How about we do this! My uncomprehending neandarthal!" He pointed at Pestilence, sure, he can do whatever he wanted. 

But did he have to treat her like that?! 

"Shut up!" 

"Hmm.. OH! I get it! Jabez is in the picture, that's why you've acted like that!" He snapped his fingers, creating a void of pure malevolence and a eternal prison. 

Falling into the hole. 

"Now, with him out of the picture! You can act like my hounded dog!" 

"You animal! How could you do that?! To someone that caring?! Loving?!" Iboet shouted out at Galalig. 

Knee-slapping for him to witness their reactionary. 

Whilst Jabez scaled upwards. 

Tearing off the darkness melding itself onto him. 

'I'll never let the shadows consummate me! Nor anything! I need to keep fighting! Fighting!' 

He never let his feet, legs, body sink into the shadows. 

The words, falsities, trying to inveigle him. 

None of it worked. 

Nor temptation. 

"!!!" He punched the bars of eternity with his sheer will. 

Instantly shattering due to his will being able to deny this fate. 

'NEVER!' 

He was doing the impossible, something extraordinary. 

Until someone stood at the exit, curbing it. 

Jabez knew who that was, some sort of negative version of himself? 

"You can just start up with acquiescence? What's your deal with never doing that? Don't you want peace? Some good happy ending?" He was trying to get through Jabez's mind. 

"Right.. I figured you wouldn't listen to me." He gets into a fighting stance. 

Howbeit, Jabez already put a denouement to his enemy. 

His fist through his abdomen. 

Pierced through his stomach. 

"I'm staying the way I want to be! My Indomitable Will never ebbs!" 

After the being waned his existence away. 

Did he just one shot himself? 

He kicked the mighty door down. 

It crumbled down to pieces, after he opened it. 

He appeared in reality. 

Galalig turned to face him, his eyes widen upon the sight of Jabez's return. 

"Jabez!" 

"Now then, Jabez! Shall we return to our tango?" Except he was karate kicked by Pestilence by the rib cage. 

Being forced into Jabez's direction. 

'His will is absolutely supernal, no mere hero can achieve that! Who keeps fighting like that? He isn't about strength, he's definitely.. something out of this world.' He readied himself for an attack. 

Shifting himself into Jabez. 

"Heh! With me equal to you! There's going to be some changes!" 

He says in hauteur. 

Grappled by the ear, Jabez's thumb deepened into his ear drum. 

Whilst his other free hand, using his phalanges to tap against the external maxillary. 

Leveling him to the ground, forcing extreme pressure into the spot. 

Jabez's knee stayed atop him. 

Is he dominating Galalig on the spot like that!?!

"GAK! DAMMIT! THIS BODY COMES WITH INTERNAL THINGS BUT YOURS DOESN'T!" Pinned to the ground by Jabez. 

Jabez was winning through means of wits. 

"Alright! Alright! NAH-" He teleported out of Jabez's grasps. 

"Jabez! I'll back you up!" Vamos darts toward Jabez, staying at his back. 

Whilst the rest did the same. 

"Man, is that what you were thinking? My plan to attack you in random areas? Nah! That's completely myopic! Why not just EAT YA FUCKERS!" 

His voice echoed somewhere, whilst there was something in the distance. 

Like a humongous version of Galalig, except the one that's going to eat this entire land. 

Racing after the group whilst eating the land. 

"SWIGGITY SWOO I'M COMING FOR THEM BODIES OF YOURS! AND MAKE IT MY SUNDAE SPECIAL!" 

The rest were running, whilst Jabez wasn't going to let him guzzle this land. 

"What the?! What are you doing on me?!" He barked. 

Jabez was atop the entity. 

He punched Galalig's nose, causing it to crack. 

"ACK! YOU SICK FUCKER! I'M TRYING TO EAT AND YOU PUNCH ME IN THE FUCKING NOSE! GOD FUCKING?! I CAN'T EVEN!" 

His tone sounded like a mix of demonic voices. 

The train was slowing down due to what Jabez did. 

"If you're going to eat a whole land, don't let it have people!" He punched the entity through the retinas. 

OWCH. 

That's gotta be painful. 

Stopping its tracks, he leaped away from Galalig to return with his friends. 

"Guess we'll have to do this the old fashioned way then?" 

Galalig was everywhere at once. 

In this vicinity. 

"How are you gonna protect your friends if they aren't physically apt like you are?!" 

Huh, one way to answer that!

Whilst there was a few remaining Grecks and the commander staggering their steps forward the group. 

He augmented their physical attributes. 

"Get em!" The grecks pointed into Galalig. 

Until suddenly, they were influenced that he was a Greck himself. 

"No, he's our ally! Retrogress to our old enemy!" They exclaim. 

Wow, Galalig truly did possess every single power there was. 

"I'm sick and tired of fighting! How about I claim victory for myself while your friends died in front of you?" 

He utilized his plotting powers. 

Except Jabez speeds his way to Galalig, punching him across the jaw. 

"I'm not going to stand by the sidelines and let you do what you want!" 

Did his sheer will curb his author authority powers? 

How in the name of?! 

"D'of!" He was sent meters away. 

"Keep fighting!" Vamos apprised everyone. 

They were fighting with all their vim and vigor. 

"DO you ever quit?! I'm a being who can do anything! You're nothing but an underling to me!" He shoots out primordial force energy inwards Jabez. 

The one thing Jabez is doing, he's literally surfing on it. 

He's doing COOLER things than Lotheideus did. 

"This isn't your universe, but how come you get the limelight?!" He hissed out. 

"How about I seal your space and time so that you can't ever fight!" He opened out his palms.

Clasping down on Jabez like he was a tiny object. 

Jabez sent to another world. 

Or another plane of existence. 

He ran and ran, until there was an opening for him to get through. 

He appeared infront of Galalig, being kicked with one of Jabez's horizontal mid-air kicks. 

"That sheer will is FATUOUS!" He says. 

"I'll never quit.. not even one second of it! That's just how Indomitable my will is!" 

"You're CRAZIER THAN ME! YOU SICK FUCK!" Acidulous remarks from Galalig. 

"Just admit it! You're crazier than me! Just fucking say it! SAY IT!" Galalig admonished Jabez to say something that never meant anything to him. 

"No, I'm not." 

Galalig frowned, dourness touches his face. 

"I'm putting a kibosh to this raillery." 

Jabez hit him in the ulnar nerve and radial nerve. 

Stifled his arms in place. 

"K..." 

A kung fu kick directly into the jugular notch. 

"Gnh!" 

Defeated and KOED by Jabez. 

"Why are the villains always written to be defeated?! Is there some fucking joke to this?! Why do they want VILLAINS TO BE QUENCHED WHILE THERE IS A STORY. A story that never had their villains defeated! THIS IS PREPOSTEROUS!" Galalig was like a spirit in the sun, going on about his harangue. 

With this universe. 

And its writing. 

"Time to build me a chocolate anatomical being to Lotheideus! And fuck it!" The entity steps out of the scene, handling his own "bailiwick" material. 

While the group reunited with each other, in a group hug of victory. 

Of course, victory tasted sweet and winsome. 

"We did it! We won!" Iboet exclaimed. 

"How endearing.. this was the beget of something beautiful." Comalith watched in amazement. 

"Jabez changed their lives, it's his forte." Omnibenevolence adds. 

"He fought the hardest, no matter what transpires to him. He never.. thought of himself, he cared for his friends more than himself." Ferranna commented. 

"He has something humans can't achieve, the strongest form of will. And that is something Braedda has yet to learn from." Omnibenevolence recapitulated Jabez's vanities. 

"You still aren't going to join us? Be a part of something?" Rucan rose a brow. 

Extending his hand forth to Braedda. 

Slapping his hand away. 

"Leave me be, there isn't anything you can do to help me. Just forget it, forget me." She wanted this, this seclusion to subsume her. 

Because she couldn't protect someone she cared so much for. 

"Come on, nobody's a hermit!" Onirang exclaimed. 

"Shut up!" Snarkiness.. 

"I told you, I'm fine without a team. Without.. anybody." She turned to look at the window, staying in a curled position.

'Anybody..' She groped the glass window, slowly leveling it downwards. 

She couldn't get over it, the imagination of losing someone that important to you. 

Slowly a tears form in her temples, she hindered her face. 

Not wanting any of The Raving Lunatics to know what she was feeling. 

Spazzed or frazzled. 

"Come on, she needs space." Bororored obsecrates to his allies to let her be for awhile. 

"I hope you get better, old friend." Bororored says after leaving the female in the room. 

"Now then! Termination of Braedda is what you want?" Galalig smacked Ybelar's shoulder. 

"It's what she deserved, for leaving me." He responded. 

He probed the civilization, clearly thugs and goons were doing their job. 

"Enough is enough, pack it up." He says through interfaces to his men. 

"But--" 

"You want yours fed to Galalig's pets?" 

"No, boss!" 

"Good, do as I say." 

After that transmission to his men, they had kidnapped children and other et cetera. 

"Wow! That's bedazzling, I was going to do it myself because I do not give a FUCK!" Galalig says rhapsodically. 

The place was set to aflames, this was somewhere in Iagezan. 

Not the nearest civilization to where Braedda was. 

They were undertaking measures to become known. 

After that, same went for the rest. 

To gain the attention from the Raving Lunatics themselves. 

"Accept it, j-justice has won!" Etheraria firmly grasped on her bleeding shoulder. 

"Justice?! You expect me to believe you won? Just because I'm all out of strength to fight back?!" She picks herself up, trying to keep her posture. 

"I ain't quitting.." She looked at Etheraria like she glared into Lotheideus. 

"Especially, to the likes of you." She continued. 

Rearing her fist back, Etheraria rose her damaged arm. 

Striking back against the being's fist. 

"Do you plan on fighting me to the death? I must be honored then!" Legaenna saw the look in her eye. 

"Until you are brought to justice. I can never yield!" She kneecapped the entity into the stomach. 

Legaenna was mortally weak. 

Due to the amounts of damage that regressed her to mortality. 

"And I do not care of what condition I bring you!" Etheraria brought out a knife, swiping it across her temple. 

After she tried to tackle her. 

Bleeding down to her jaw. 

"Is that so!" Legaenna kicked her under the belt. 

"D'of!" 

She didn't freeze even after the hit. 

Piercing the weapon through her bicep. 

"GUH!" She hissed out in agony. 

'This justice fighter, heh, moves faster than supernormals speed five times.' She noted down. 

She elbowed the fighter across the jaw. 

'I'm all groggy from the bullets she's concocted, it had ramifications. I have to fight with my all.' 

"Stay down!" Etheraria grappled her, and smacks her into the door. 

Three times of banging her against the solid door. 

Letting go of her, Legaenna picked herself up again. 

Vital fluids trickled down her cheeks. 

Turning to fully face the entity. 

"You want me to.. stay down? You're going to have to deploy more than that." Even if she was mortally weak. 

Being able to survive this kind of mortal damage was extraordinary. 

Etheraria retrieved her weapon from the other, forcing it out of the bicep. 

She grabbed her wrist, switching the knife's holding position. 

Stabbing it onto the being's palm, pinning her to the ground after impaling it through her palm and down into the ground. 

"!" 

Etheraria's foot plunged into Legaenna's windpipe. 

"ACK!" 

"What will you do now? There is no exploitables for fighting back. And you're out of your power. Your omnipotent power." 

Did she create bullets that can make omnipotents powerless? 

Goddamn. 

"Braedda! Braedda! Help me! I need you! I need you by my side!" 

In a dream, Braedda's dream. 

Seeable to her, she stretched out her arm to grab onto Ybelar.

"Ybelar! Don't freak out, I got this!"

Pointed to her. 

"Please! Don't ever let me go!" 

"I won't ever! It's my plight!" 

She pulled him over the ledge, he was saved.

"Is it now? Why didn't you come back for me? HAHAHAHA! MAN THIS FEELS FUCKING GOOD!YOU LOUTISH WOMAN!" 

Ybelar warped into Galalig, fully, he cracked up at what Braedda's expression was. 

"Galalig?! Get out of my HEAD!!" She says in fortissimo. 

"Like what I did with Ybelar?" 

"What are you trying to say?" 

Well something piqued her like that. 

"Wish I knew, OH WAIT! I DO. I tortured the shit out of your friend~ Man it was like good porn!" He acted all ascetic. 

Until it alternates instantly. 

"I'LL KILL YOU!" 

She grabbed Galalig by the throat. 

"TELL-" 

Leveled to the ground, she began to pummel on him. 

"ME-"

Ruthlessly pulverizing him. 

"WHERE-"

Like an unstoppable beast. 

Blood blotched her knuckles. 

"IS HE?!" 

Galalig was laughing during that entire session. 

Bruised and swollen. 

"You think I'm going to tell ya that? SO you can have your fantasy? SUCK A COCK!" 

She pressed her thumbs through his pupils, after he wasn't cooperating. 

"DO IT! FUCKING KILL ME! I'LL KVETCH FOR IT~" 

She couldn't stop herself.. from killing, but someone else pulled her from it. 

"That's enough. Do you really want to you see yourself become like that? It isn't worth it." Part of her prig side told her not to precede. 

"What isn't worth it? Being left alone? It does, Ybelar was different from my teammates. He treated me like a human being." 

"Do you think, this is what Ybelar would want you to do? Want you to become?" 

After that being said, she deep-sixes herself. 

Whilst she turned to where Galalig, was, nothing. 

He was gone. 

"He wouldn't." 

She says to herself. 

She went through memory lane. 

It's not like the readers had a deep connection with what Braedda's feeling. 

"Yeah.. before the upheaval befell." She witnessed what transpired to Ybelar. 

The last time she's seen him. 

"But.. did he really die? Or did Galalig take him somewhere else?" 

After that, she woke up. 

Revivified with this new objective that came into her mind. 

'I'm coming back.. to find Ybelar, to where I lost him. By myself..'

She prepared herself ; clothing herself. 

Personal hygiene. 

Afterwards, she left the base of The Raving Lunatics. 

"And the search begins!! EASIEST SHIT TO PLAY SON!" Galalig stood from a precipitous structure, sitting on it like he was getting a tan from the sun.


	22. Chapter 22

"Nom..Nom..Nom." Galalig's phalanges were oozing with nachos and cheese. 

Eating a bathtub of it. 

"Wait, why's the audience here? Ya mind? I know, it's satiable to watch someone do this. But this is confidant!" He suddenly whipped to the audience, raising a brow to why they were here. 

"This is an action packed series, the fuck you expect me to do? I'm motherfucking Galalig! I do what I want! Whenever I want!" He continued to stuff his mouth with scrumptious nachos. 

And mixing it with cheese. 

"Why am I swear fucking heavy? Because this story isn't meant for kids! What are ya? Dense? I'm trying to eat here!" He swallowed afterwards, he possessed all the powers so becoming oleaginous wasn't plausible. 

"Don't be a little fucking sensitive just because someone curses at ya. Because I'll be here to heckle ya! BINCHES! Now, onto the story!" He angled at the audience by grabbing them, yanking them forward to him. 

"Two villains, except I'm being fixated on! I'm loved more than all the characters! Irrefutably! Now do you see why that Lotheideus isn't the main character?" Before he let things undertake the storytelling. 

He wanted to rub something into the faces of people. 

"Yeah, totes get it! Now, precede, cucks!" He shunned the readers to move elsewhere.

The Onyx Sea.

'What are we looking for?' Vamos learnt telepathy magic due to some undertaking of lessons. 

Why was he doing that? 

Why, they were underwater. 

"It's easy, there's this underwater civilization. And the only way to get through them is to prove our worthiness!" He limned it out with his mouth, clear-cut words came out of it. 

Even being underwater didn't change his voice.

'And you're glad about doing that? They had animosity!' Vamos responds. 

"That doesn't really change anything, it's about moving forward! Never think of the negativity!" 

His athletics and acrobatics underwater or surface virtually seem gilt-edged. 

He can practically do whatever he wanted with his body. 

And this was underwater, Vamos tried to keep up with Jabez. 

Swimming his way to the civilization they were heading for. 

Don't expect a civilization of fish people, for this civilization. 

Belonged to one of the higher races. 

Non Existent Entities. 

Once reaching destination, the two enter the oxygen sphere. 

Jabez didn't need oxygen like Vamos. 

Whilst their friends had taken an escalator. 

Entering this odd civilization of formless entities. 

Jabez's clothes dampened by water. 

He speeds his own limbs to dry out the water under a minute. 

After doing so, Vamos caught his alfresco. 

He enjoyed this little time of respite, why, he had to hold his breath in deeply. 

Seven beings waiting inside a structure for the two to arrive. 

Whilst the rest were waiting in a waiting area. 

Vamos was ramified from Jabez, a barrier stood in between them. 

"No need to become overwrought of your friend, his task is to pass physical tests. But yours is definitely something else." He discerned the voice from the distance, after entering the castle. 

Six entities stood erect. 

"We've heard your sheer will is capable of winning, no matter what dire situation is? As you've been able to defeat the whole house of NCE. No? We're wondering if it is true." What exactly was his history with the Non Created Entities? 

Jabez's sheer will is absolutely transcendental to whatever he did. 

"You're asking me to fight all of you at once?" He rose a brow. 

"Astute! Your sleuthing is what we expected!" Primitivina clapped her hands. 

He warms up by hopping side to side, then quickly getting into a fighting stance. 

"Hng!" Vamos was forced to perform a course. 

Something like for showboating. 

Pull ups. 

"Come on! Keep going!" Iboet cheered on for him. 

"Hey, where's Jabez?" Soasa asked Aledran. 

He shrugged his shoulders, whilst she loomed over his shoulder. 

Something ominous from that castle. 

"Well done!" Primitivina says in glee. 

Jabez didn't get erased from the attack. 

What was her power? 

Nonexistence, being able to erase anything.

His will was tremendous. 

She appeared everywhere at once. 

They all charged at him, arrantly averting the hands and legs effortlessly. 

Even if he didn't hear or see them coming, his reflexes were fast on the fly. 

Grappled by a number of Primitivinas, he struck his fist directly into the second NEE that comes at him. 

Shadowina into the liver. 

How did he make physical contact to something that didn't have a form or anything? 

"Gnh!" 

Fixating on pressure points, knowing what her powers were made him rethink his moves. 

Multi-directional dashes, around Shadowina. 

Sternum. 

Tailbone. 

Clavicle. 

She fell to the floor defeated, accelerating his speed forth to a wall. 

Automatically decelerating himself to fling Primitvinas into it. 

"Almost got it!" Vamos was pushing himself to do pull ups. 

Then afterwards, it was to carrying heavy weights. 

"I'm not letting you mess with whatever properties are here!" Jabez firmly grasped on Marionette's wrist, then hooking her neck to do a flying triangle lock.

His friends were here, so it would need to be minimized. 

Her powers were Alpha Reality -Origin and Details  
The Alpha Reality or Reality of Principles is the prime and only structure of reality to exist and the one thing that originates or produces other realities.

It can only be manipulated by a Supreme Being, cosmic guardian, primordial architect or collective supreme entities. The Alpha Reality is the genesis of thought and the nexus of all realities; it defines what beings perceive as possible or impossible. Alpha Reality is also the place where reality warpers empower themselves. 

Jabez lets go after he front flips over the being's torso. 

Both of his feet hit the upper lip and temples. 

OWCH! 

Due to their formlessness, Jabez can simply perverse his own body to be able to harm them through means of physical contact. 

He was hitting them to their vital points, he knew just trying to hit them like in a fight wouldn't work. 

He had to make quick work of them. 

Primitivina speed rushed into Jabez. 

Making her entirety invisible, even her footsteps. 

Even her own kind couldn't see her. 

Jabez narrowed his eyes, waiting for something to transpire. 

Just when she decided to try grabbing him, he caught her by the throat. 

He couldn't see it, but his reflexes and reaction skills can be perversed to whichever level. 

Body Supremacy.

He didn't even transmorgify himself to a NCE to see it. 

He needed his reflexes to work.

Letting her go as he accelerated himself, then roundhouse kicked her after decelerating. 

"See!?! When you utilize your powers more, you can take us on." Primitivina recuperated briefly. 

She was hit against her adam's apple. 

"Heh.. you're impressive Jabez. You changed your body's functions to actually make a difference, if you didn't. 

You would've been in the same position we would've." She added. 

Silence stayed on Jabez. 

Quetzalcoatl, Spirivino, and Silhouette both utilized their powers onto Jabez. 

Spiravino was trying to infect Jabez's future,existence,powers, until Jabez curbed it. 

BY HIS SHEER WILL?! 

Even with a combined force of powers thrown to him. 

He was damaged from it like they were mere physical blows.

Ontopathogenesis, Omega Reality and the powers of an Omnicreator.. 

Were probably the most lethal attack, but Jabez stayed standing. 

He resisted their attacks due to his indomitable will. 

There were no corollaries to his body, just pain.

His resistance is unbelievably high. 

"So, what they say about you aren't scuttlebutts." Spiravino says in glee. 

Jabez opened out his palm, curling his fingers in a tiger like form. 

"Hmm.. what are you going to do, Jabez.." Primitivina murmured to herself. 

He fired out his own arteries and veins, contacting onto one of them. 

He swings it into a direction, hitting their own members with each other. 

He attached his arteries and veins onto Marionette, recuperated after Jabez's earlier attack. 

Slammed into each other. 

"...heh, you did that out of galvanizing?" Primitivina asked through the bodies of her fellow NEE. 

Jabez paused his tracks before leaving. 

"You wanted to know if I did it, beat them. I showed you my vanities, what I'm fully capable of doing. And that's what you got!" 

A little inquisitive of Jabez's history with Non Created Entities? 

Were they just mentioned out of the blue? 

Maybe. 

Howbeit, herein the story. 

They've existed, yes, just takes awhile for the ambience of the story to tell itself. 

The barrier itself dissipated. 

Jabez was free to go, and his friend? 

He accomplished all the things physically needed for it. 

Why? 

Was physical requirements a necessity for these entities? 

"Jabez..Uh? What befell there?" Aledran rose a brow, seeing his current condition. 

"Chill, I had it micromanaged!" 

"I mean, you sure?" Soasa just wanted to affirm it. 

"Pretty sure! What's the matter with Vamos? He's overexerted?" He nodded his head. 

His full scrutiny stayed on Vamos. 

"Yeah, the things listed here." She extended the paper to Jabez. 

"Isn't this for peak humans?" He rose a brow, after doing a quick skim for the entity. 

"Well, he kind of withstood the pain. Because of what you did to his body." She jived. 

"What did you do there, anyway?" Soasa wondered what transpired in the castle Jabez was in earlier. 

"Nonexistent entities asked me to fight them. And I won!" 

"Waitaminnit! You beat those guys? Aren't they listed as higher races? With overwhelmingly terrifying powers?" 

"I simply denied it! My friends are the people I want to be with!" 

That was slightly.. scary, his sheer will can deny the powers of such might like that? 

His will surely made his physical condition untouchable. 

Could they ever attain such a level of durability? 

"What's your ranking?" Soasa asked, slightly inquisitive. 

Whilst other shadowy entities helped Vamos recover from what he was asked. 

"Mid-tier? I just played smart, if I didn't. I would've floundered it up." He conceded to her, so it made logical sense. 

"Oooh, but how did you touch them?" She continues, they had enough time to confabulate further. 

"Changed my body's function to harm non physical beings. I fixated on open opportunities, I never left a second of it." He riposted. 

"So like, when is that tournament coming?" Aledran evinced a flier to the two. 

"Oh! The tournament is in two days! Dagnabbit, we have to fortify our school our people m--" 

"Relax! Let's attend that tournament of this school!" Jabez concillated her by informing her that. 

"Really?! You'll attend it? You have to be a student of a school." She thought it was sweet, but it had mandatories. 

"I have my ways." 

"Oh yeah! You can do all sorts of voodoo stuff, right?" Aledran fathomed it easily. 

"Self-evidently!" This was their stomping ground. 

Whilst the group head off for Vamos. 

Iboet probed Vamos' condition. 

"Breathe in and exhale." She says, whilst his body was powerless. 

Do you think conditioning the body works like that? 

No, he was simply following the things needed to do to gain freedom. 

"You okay, hombre?" Jabez says, interjecting this thing between them. 

"Hnh? Hehehe.. hombre." Vamos opened an eye, Jabez stood erect before him. 

"Seems like yours was easier than mine?" He presumed something else. 

"What? I had to fight with my all! No holding back!" How is it that he's never tired? 

He's never expositioned it to his friends. 

But, it's called ''Energy Independence". 

"You don't sound... tired, like at all." He says, panting. 

"Is there like a secret to it?" Iboet wanted to know as well. 

"No, it's passive. I don't need energy, at all. It's called 'Energy Independence'!" He rectified his friends. 

"Man.. I thought body supremacy for a second, but it's that? Wow."

"Were you born this way?" Only the Juicy Shrews were his friends here. 

Herein Margilencia. 

"Didn't I already tell you that?" Jabez says. 

"Yeah, but you put it out ill-defined. It comes off abstruse when you don't make it lucid." Iboet shrugged her shoulders whilst saying that.

"That would be stodgy!" He jived. 

"He's got an equitable point." Soasa thought his response couldn't be disputed with. 

"I'll speed his healing." Jabez placed his palm against Vamos' chest. 

After he knelt by his side, then standing upright. 

"Alright, we've got our way!" Jabez pointed out for them to start their adventure. 

"Adventurous, pollyannaish, cool. That's Jabez." Iboet finally understood him through his entirety. 

"Now then, I've actuated her to find you! This should be swell!" Galalig briefly messaged Ybelar's muscular shoulders, eversince Galalig took control of his mind. 

He was nothing more than a murder machine, and his old disposition lost its way. 

"She is? Good, I've prepared to kill her. I've stolen the information of Scalers to predict whatever move she'll make depending on her motion." Something in his curled fist, like confidant information. 

"After all, she's going to pay the price for leaving you. Correct?" Galalig says after suckling on his thumb. 

Veiled in cheese. 

"Cheese is life~ " He murmured to himself.

"What?" Ybelar turned his head to fixate on Galalig. 

"I said, you're fucking gay!" He flipped the middle finger to the other. 

He turned to face the opposite side, waiting. 

"That does remind me. Wigacio is the last chess piece to complete our NEW SCALERS! You do what you want! I'll just do my rebarbative shit!" He made a joshing salute to the other. 

He disappeared out of plain sight. 

He didn't move nor take a step away from where he was. 

Somewhere dark, frigid, loneliness. 

A place where it stays dark. 

Wigacio listened to the entity singing for him. 

Her voice was undoubtedly the most graceful thing he's ever heard. 

"La~La~La!" 

A child's voice followed behind them, the two stopped to what they heard. 

"Hi mister! And Miss! I just wanted to tell you how cute you guys look together!" The child says with a kind voice. 

"Aww.. really, kiddo?" It's congenial of hearing that. 

"Gotta get my morning coffee!" Galalig made his cameo through the orifice of the child. 

Stentorian screams, they were paralyzed to what they saw. 

"Oh that, where are my manners!" Galalig snapped his fingers, shaping the child into a human cake. 

Limbs and organs, other et cetera. 

Kenspeckle to them. 

"Galalig!" Wigacio rushed in the villain. 

"Oh, someone's actuated! Over a child? YOU CRACK ME UP! HAHAHAHAHA!" He hunched over to avert being tackled by him. 

"But, do you really think you can win? In such a powerless state? How about this! I kill your girl, would that give you lament? OOOH! I GOT A BETTER ALIBI!" Galalig's palm shaped into something immense, holding him down. 

Asillia sped towards Galalig. 

He flicked her with a finger, KOing her out instantly. 

"Asillia!" He couldn't have done anything for her. 

"Want to hear better news than anything? How about a little epitome!

Vohajar successfully turned your two war buddies into villains. And I took over Ybelar's sense of human rational! Now Braedda's all depressed. *WEH!* WEH* She lost the one thing she cared about, it's abit morbid that you didn't even try helping them!" 

He told him what he needed to know. 

"No..no. This can't be factitious!" He couldn't stand for it, unable to bear what he heard. 

"Why of course it is! You know what's f*cked here?! IT'S STRAIGHT UP COMING FROM A VILLAIN! FUCK YEAH! HEROES SUCK AND VILLAINS RULE!" He grinned evilly, crushing his body. 

"KK--" 

"What would you know of lamenting? When you've been reincarnating your entire life! Death means nothing to you! So I shall take this woman's life before you! Snap!" He didn't stop booming at Wigacio at all. 

The woman's whole existence, erased in seconds. 

"STOP IT!" He exclaimed, knowing he couldn't do anything against Galalig. 

"Aww, aren't you ingenuous for such spell-binding creatures? You must be really depressed now! You don't have anything to love, or care! Because all of it is gone! Deep-sixed! JOIN EVIL! FUCKING JOIN EVIL! BECOME LIKE YOUR ALLIES AND FORGET DUTIES!" He angled into the entity, his eyes widened whilst his laughing didn't stop. 

"FORGET ABOUT HEROISM! FORGET IT!" He duressed the being. 

"BECAUSE HEROES CAN NEVER STOP ME! THEY'LL FALL INTO THE ABYSS! EVERYONE FALLS INTO THE ABYSS!!" 

'I have to reincarnate.. to escape.' 

But in his thoughts, Galalig's existence straggled in there. 

"You thought of that? You must be a fathead to think you'd escape me! A DAMN FUCKING FOOL!" He held his spirit in chains, engulfed in flames. 

"This must be my lucky day! I get to torture you until you give up! What? You thought escape would be easy just because you're the hero? It's the GODAWFUL writers fault for letting their heroes escape from their villains! Because I'm a goddamn writer myself too! And here's how story goes! You're my dog!" 

A sharp, cold, blade tip against the throat of Wigacio. 

Galalig licked the cold steel like ice cream, savoring each bit of it. 

He stopped after his mug came nigh to Wigacio. 

"Like what I did to your friend! Ybelar!" He evinces the things that transpired to Ybelar. 

Ungodly things done onto a single man. 

How can Galalig exist if he's so malicious? 

How can he have so much malice with no good? 

"Are you fucking happy?! For what you do to heroes?!" 

"Yes! I'm pretty fucking happy! What's the matter? I don't repent unless I give a fuck! Oh wait, I don't give a fuck!" 

This was going to transpire, if he didn't concentrate hard enough to reincarnate elsewhere.

After he reincarnated once again. 

Did the readers presume victory for the hero? 

That's what they're going to believe. 

"I did it! Hahaha!" He sounded relieved to be free of what would've transpired to him. 

"How sad! He thinks he got away! How drippy! Actually, I inserted one soul from my infinite souls!" Galalig spittakes the rum he guzzled. 

"Let's induce some fuckery into him." He added. 

Regressing into the body of Wigacio. 

"Time to cause some peccants whilst he's cold cocked! HAH!" Galalig says as he walked into the civilization ahead of him. 

The Wonder Sanctum. 

A prepossessing land with all kinds of aesthetic materials. 

Structures. 

All of it looks like they came out of supernatural lands. 

And this was home sweet home to The Unusual Deers. 

"!" She speeds down to Lotheideus, blistering speeds. 

Headbutting her with force. 

It tears a piece in the book. 

She tied her legs around his throat, plummeting his head into the ground. 

He briefly recuperated, subsiding what she did to him. 

She kicked him inevitably in the torso, multiple times. 

He skids back from the attack. 

She leaped over his immense height, then striking against the skull of his. 

With her heel. 

Behind him. 

He grunted from her attack, she landed perfectly on the other side. 

Uprooting the Earth's lithosphere with her bare fucking hands! 

She lifts it up then leveled it to the Earth once again. 

He didn't get hurdled by what she did, seen surfing down the Earth before it went tumbling down. 

What on Earth was he? 

He wasn't even bleeding at all. 

She appeared in front of Lotheideus. 

"Last man st--" She was uppercutted by a sharp fist. 

The shockwave potent to give the writer, Writer's Block itself. 

Goddamn. 

Lotheideus is appearing to achieve virtually anything with just strength itself. 

Swiped across her face, another blow, but veiled with self magic into her jaw.

Surprisingly, she didn't get HIT. 

More like she was able to catch his fist in place. 

Her speed was surprising. 

Still, Lotheideus only let his opponents hit him to make the fight scenes interesting itself. 

"I'm not capitulating.. to defeat!" She strikes him into the nostril. 

And into the temples. 

Wise places to hit an enemy. 

He punched her into the windpipe and into the adam's apple. 

She was hit harder than expected. 

Spitting up blood from his punch. 

It downpours from her lips down to her throat. 

A column of blood, streaming down there. 

"I'M NEVER STOPPING!" She threw a punch to his teeth. 

These shockwaves were powerful enough to make another Aeon, flinch from the force of it. 

Indeedy powerful. 

What does it mean to be strong? 

Like Lothe's freakishly unusual levels of strength? Speed? And everything. 

What did it feel like to personify power like this? 

Fathomless power itself, wasn't what people usually wrote about. 

Sometimes, there will always be a limit to the mightiest beings. 

But Lothe? 

He doesn't. 

He's definitely something you can't heed through and through. 

Jabez was above her, his leg arises to give a concussive blow to her. 

Knocking her down to the ground. 

The winner was expectant to the readers. 

The Terrifying power of Lotheideus won. 

For one minute of reverence to this warrior. 

She tried to stand up. 

"Tell me! Are you a villain or not..?" That question. 

"I'm not." 

"Then why is the Earth afraid of you?" 

"Such matters are inconsequential to me to care for. But, you're a notable warrior!" He remarked to the entity. 

After he turned to the antipode direction, he started trudging off. 

"Wait!" She wanted him to stop. 

He froze his tracks. 

"Let us become allies." She stood upright afterwards. 

"..." What was her sudden reason to want that? 

"It's self-evident, apex predators must befriend another apex predator." She says to him, trotting to him. 

Extending her hand out. 

"Will you avow this?" She waited for his response. 

He turned to her fully. 

He shook her hand. 

"Now, where do you plan to take the adventure?" She asked ; slightly nosy. 

"Well, that depends." Asoav interjected. 

"You're one of his?" She cocked a brow at the dwarf. 

"Still can't believe a warrior powerful like yourself wants to join this nebbish group." Zeamos shrugged his shoulders with hand gestures. 

"This warrior had killed the stodgy life I had, I presumed I was the strongest. It would be a shame if I missed an opportunity to join a strong group like this." Not everybody could see it or understand it like some people did. 

People who didn't know the other work of the Author himself. 

So it's an allusion to those who understood it. 

"Hm.." 

A gray haired woman watched through the interfaces. 

Seeing her own daughter align herself with other entities. 

She couldn't see Lotheideus at all. 

Pale skin, and dressed in something like a dancer would. 

A male dancer. 

Mahiru, the creator of Absolute Outclass. 

Or in other words, the power to absolutely overpower your opponent no matter their capability and such. 

There was one in the present time, but her form of outclass wasn't at its paradigm. 

Her name? Lia. 

But for now, let's keep the present time off this one. 

"It seems I have an itinerary to minister." She probed her schedule. 

The tournament in two days! 

Wait, if she's going to minister that? 

Doesn't that mean there's going to be a faceoff between her and Jabez? 

"Time will tell when she is ready." The Anti-God stayed fixated on the image of Braedda. 

It's clear that she's looking after Ybelar. 

She didn't know that she was late..

Already belated. 

What more could she do about it? 

She didn't know about it, and he was far from her reach. 

"And we can still wait for it to transpire!" Aseliri says with glee. 

"For Jabez? You sound excited, he's a mere mid-tier from where he's from. 

Not clearly the highest entity there is. He has a few siblings that ever reached Omnipotence." 

Eride cocked a brow ; making it cloudless for him. 

"I already knew that! It's just, who wouldn't?! That personality is *superlative* material! And his character! Ingenious!" He didn't care what level Jabez is, he cared about actually meeting the character. 

"Come on! Even there's some in the audience that adhere with me! His character is just beautiful!" How is it that an omnipotent being became freakishly nerdy for a character? 

Was Jabez's prominence higher than Lotheideus himself? 

"So, since you don't age. What are your plans in the 'future'?" Iboet wanted to know what he had in his itinerary. 

"My plans? I'll keep doing what I do!" He says kindly. 

"You'll stay the way you are? Wow, you have to be the toughest thing there is." She found herself flabbergasted. 

"Inside and out." He meant that, this will be his absolute disposition? 

"I'll never let you.. harm anybody!" Ciravia opened out her arms, her body undertakes shapeshifting. 

Into an impenetrable dome to shield to protect the people and things in it. 

Gwen leaped out to the entity, Ciravia created an exact copy of herself. 

Fabricating in a matter of moments. 

Her body engulfed in flames, speeding out into the entity. 

"Give me your best shot!" 

They collide into a battle. 

This series did contain plenteous amounts of action. 

That makes you think and wonder? 

Will there be a story of Jabez in the present time? 

Even in the distant future? 

Mayhaps. 

But ever theorize what or where does all this magic go off to? 

Does it live in somewhere else, in another universe and place. 

Where nothing changed and stayed in that era? 

Or was the author giving vestiges to the readers themselves? 

"How long do I have to wait?" Murdercia stood end of the line. 

A blonde entity.

"Whatever, I'm steps ahead of you." Rend remarked. 

"Redheads.. why do I even bother." 

This was the line for where fictional characters wait out for their turn to be invited in the story. 

"Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you! All of you suck a cock!" Galalig ran by the sidelines of the line, flipping the middle finger at the people waiting. 

"HAHAHA! BINCHES!" He sticks out his tongue at the entities waiting in line. 

"Too bad your arch nemesis gets an earlier one than you! SEE YA AROUND! CUCK!" He paused before Murdercia, snickering. 

"Mahiru.." She murmured. 

"Hey! Wait!" 

Galalig turned to face the entity, sticking out his tongue at her. 

Vanishing out of the entity's way. 

"This is going to be protracted." She rubbed her temples. 

"How does a redhead get a sooner or later cameo over a blonde?" She says, her brows in frustration. 

"There's gotta be one." Rend says with a placid look. 

"So, we got our way? What is this place?" Jabez scanned the map. 

Coastland.


	23. The Gamy Stink Bugs?!

The Coastlands. 

Where had those overbearing entities went off to? 

That's right, those Gamy Stink bugs. 

You can practically tell that they must've found their own way of recourse to get free. 

"Hey losers!" Lancelot exclaimed to 'The Juicy Shrews'. 

Jabez didn't fixate on them. 

Whilst the gang were fixated on those entities. 

"It's this way, guys!" Jabez pointed forward, whilst they were focussed to the Gamy Stink Bugs. 

"I'll admit that it's bedazzling that you losers were able to get out alive." Lancelot stepped in center of his gang. 

"Is that all you have to say?" Vamos retorted. 

"Easy there! No need to start a logomachy!" Jabez stood in the center to prevent any debacles from transpiring. 

"And who are you supposed to be? I don't remember any albino and short stacks being in this group!" Jeressa ; one of the members in the group of The Gamy Stink bugs. 

Questioned. 

The muscular chick trekked to Jabez, with a grin placed on her lips. 

"Looks like we got some guy with nards! How about I teach him a lesson?" She says in temerity. 

She turned to Jabez, she's about 6'6. 

"Listen here, this can end in two ways. You walk away, and I won't have to harm you." She whispered to him, Jabez stayed silent. 

"Your cho-- AAAH!!" She was about to rear her fist. 

Her solar plexus squeezed onto. 

"That's warlike, you gotta equilibrate that!" Jabez says after letting go under twelve seconds. 

She collapsed to the ground, quenched instantly by what he did. 

"Are you trying to kill Jeressa?!" Gerim suddenly rushed towards Jabez. 

"I'm being prig." Jabez rose his hands up in defense, the entity didn't stop. 

Not even for a second. 

Jabez effortlessly countered the attack , both hands. 

One of his hands remain firm while the other freely moves. 

Pirouetting like a ballerina to reach her back, elbowing her into the head. 

And a flying knee sharply hits her against the back, after facing forward at her upper back. 

"That guy straight up schooled our bruisers!" Chelalash noted it down. 

"You should've listened before things would get off-the-book." Vamos says, while Jabez remained erect. 

"Is that your new bodyguard?" Lancelot jested. 

"No, he isn't a bodyguard. He's our FRIEND, if you've come here to bulldoze us. Be our guest, it's not like anybody's going to care." Iboet expounded for Jabez, Jabez whipped to Iboet. 

"Ugh.. what just befell?" Jeressa recuperated after the group left. 

"Here!" Jabez extended an apple to Jeressa, she bounced to what he offered. 

"I..uh, I couldn't accept this. I treated you like a skank, I don't deserve it." She knew what her own kind of existence was, and Jabez treated her puritanically? 

"Just take it!" Jabez left it in her lap. 

The Gamy stink bugs helped Jeressa and Gerim get up. 

After Jabez returned to his friends. 

"Hey, Jabez. What do you think?" Aledran carried a huge and dense sword. 

He swings it arduously. 

Back and forth. 

"Where did you get that?" Jabez's index pointed to the sword. 

"From the big and heavy swords shop!" Aledran says after he placed the sword down, setting it on the ground. 

Panting. 

"You wanna try?" He dropped the weapon, it's heavy so clanging noises were probable. 

Jabez knelt over to pick it up, holding it in his hand with no effort. 

With one hand. 

"Seriously?" Aledran stared in disbelief, how is it that Jabez easily lifted that? 

"Here. I'm not really a fan of weapons." He returned it to his friend Aledran, he held it in his hands once more. 

"But I'm trained specific kinds." He added. 

Of course, they were standing next to the shop Aledran talked about. 

"Hey, Jabez, how do you use this?" Vamos swung the nunchucks like an eejit. 

Jabez trudges up to the being. 

"You aren't inculcated to use them easily." He grabbed the melee weapon from him, performing ninja-like flashy moves with this weapon. 

Around his body. 

And the flowmotion with his hand switching. 

Attacks. 

Absolutely phenomenal! 

"Wow.." Vamos and Aledran couldn't believe what they saw. 

"You should return this, Vamos. Please." He returned it to Vamos' palm, imploring that he just does as he asks. 

Who knows what he might try to do, injure himself is already foreseen. 

"Jabez is like a ninja!" Vamos threw the weapon into the barrel to regress it. 

Jabez searched out for where his friends were, and Pestilence used the soul train system. 

Until he almost bumped into a gargantuan entity. 

"Hey." Jeressa greeted him with a sly smile. 

"Sorry, I'm kind of engrossed to finding my friends." 

"Be mine." She suddenly demanded. 

Pulling him by the tie. 

"I'm taken. Sorry!" He slipped his tie out of her hands, vamoosing it. 

"Hey, that doesn't give you the right to pick a fight with Jabez!" Aledran and Vamos stood behind him. 

"That's pretense, what she was actually trying to do-" He wanted to tell them the truth. 

Not long until she draped her arm over her shoulder. 

"This is my babe and we were just having a smutty conversation!" She says unjust. 

He grabbed her arm, retracting it to place. 

"Don't believe her! She's just started a chimerical!" Jabez apprised his friends. 

Heading off to Soasa and Iboet. 

"Listen here, you losers. He belongs to me, got it?" She sounded astringent. 

"No, no he doesn't. Why are you piqued towards Jabez, you have Lancelot and plenty of other guys who were willing. Jabez just rejected you." Vamos remarked to her. 

She narrowed her eyes at him. 

"He's the first person to ever treat me kindly, and losing someone like that." 

"No, you don't get to pick someone up without their consent. You don't force someone to love you." Vamos continued on, this became some sort of remarkable refute.

Other people were gazing to what she planned to say. 

"What if I do it? Women are spell-binding creatures." She retorts. 

"Believe me, you're way out of league with him." Vamos remarked. 

"He was more of a man than you are." She sniggered with her response. 

Astute. 

"What are they trying to do? Start an altercation?!! We have to stop them!" Iboet sped over to the two. 

"Are you two fighting? Look, there isn't a point for payback." Iboet says with thunder in her tone. 

"Fighting? I'm fighting for your friend!" She claimed profusely. 

"Jabez?" She loomed from her shoulder. 

"He rejected her, she's trying to duress him." Vamos corrected. 

"Look, just leave him alone. Leave The Juicy Shrews alone." She says to put a kibosh to this banter. 

She did some real smacktalk. 

As the group reunite with one another. 

"So what, you're reserving yourself until the present time? Your love?" Soasa heaved her brow. 

"Yep!" He riposted. 

"Come on!" Iboet informed Jabez to follow, heeding her orders. 

Along with Soasa. 

"What was that you were saying about 'power immunity'?" Soasa wanted their conversation to continue. 

"It's in my secondary existence, Non Created Entity form. I'm immune to all powers. I can remain in it limitlessly." He continued to explain to the other. 

"Cool dude! What do you look like as a NCE?" She wondered about what it looked like. 

"Nothing changes, just the same. Different race. That's about it." Really, nothing changed about him. 

"Do you use it? Oftimes?" She wanted to know if he used it, since he practically can resist all effects of powers and such. 

And take them as mere physical damage. 

It'd seem nonessential if he relied on something other than himself. 

"Not really, unless I need to." He shrugged his shoulders. 

"I have unnaturally high durability." He added. 

"What's the name of your Creator?" She couldn't picture what his, Father, looked like. 

"I don't know. I'm a Mid-Tier alike and that's above my standards." He said frankly to her. 

"There's standards?" Aledran butts in their confab. 

"We're having a pivotal confab here! I'm trying to understand Jabez a little more!" She shunned him to mind his own beeswax. 

"That's alright! You can listen if you want to know me more!" He reminded to Aledran so that his spirits wouldn't debase. 

"So, these standards. You're a Mid-Tier, are their like other tiers that go above that?" 

"Yep, I'm under a bunch in Mid-Tier. It goes on with the whole 'tier' in it." He didn't want to exposition everything, otherwise it'll make the confab stultifying itself. 

"Help Hector the whale get back into the ocean!" A newsboy imploring people to help. 

Jabez rushed over to the child, pausing before him. 

He handed him a flier. 

"Please mister, you gotta help Hector! He's dying!" The child begged for Jabez's help. 

"I'd be glad to help." He nodded. 

While the Juicy Shrews tailed after where the two headed off. 

Reaching destination. 

Knights struggled to even push the weight of the whale. 

The child pointed out to the enormous being. 

Jabez quickly bounced to Hector's side. 

"Relax buddy, I'll get you back into the ocean!" He utilized his body's capabilities.

He carried the whale. 

It's clearly hefty, about 125 tons.

And Jabez carried it overhead. 

Jabez threw the creature into the ocean, he held his own arm firmly. 

"!!" He threw with his strength. Lightly bopping his head to make the throw higher than it appeared. 

"That was amazing mistah! What's your name?" The child thought it was amazing, even the knights thought so. 

"It's Jabez! Don't sweat it, it's what I do!" Jabez's self-exertion didn't change his perspective.

It's just he never used it alot, he turns it off or on. 

Or amplifies his body's strength to go higher than that.

He's practically immune to overexertion, and it doesn't have to be herein the story. 

Energy Independence does it for him. 

People cheered on for Jabez like a real luminary. 

Minutes later, newspapers evince material of Jabez. 

The people's hearts ardently stare into the character description of Jabez. 

And what he did for Hector. 

So, it takes awhile before it reaches everyone in the Coastlands? 

"Wow man, you saved a whale. You're stouthearted!" Iboet knew, Jabez long enough to tell he'd be able to do such a thing. 

"I don't really get why humans have to do this." Jabez cocked a brow of the newspaper. 

"It's a sign." Vamos interposed. 

"I get it, I did something heroic. But that doesn't make me a hero for doing something like this, I couldn't have forgiven myself if I hadn't done anything for that whale." Jabez avowed to the entity. 

"You really don't have any negativity in you, huh?" Vamos didn't think that would've come from Jabez. 

Jabez is presumed as a hero. 

Howbeit, he thinks of himself as someone who wanted to donate his help to people. 

Not as some prominent hero. 

He had different notion. 

"Uh-huh!" He says, whilst someone behind him. 

Tapped his shoulder, one of the Gamy Stink Bug members. 

"I..uh, well. Thought it was cool, what you did back there. " Lancelot folded his arms, how is newspaper made? 

Through magic mimeographs. 

"Thanks man!" Jabez says in a exultant tone. 

"Are we cool?" Jeressa interposed. 

"No, we are not!" Iboet dragged Jabez away from the entity.

By pushing him by the back, whilst he didn't bother starting up an argumentative.

"How come Jeressa wants that? What is it that I don't have?" Gerim watched the so called nebbish entities walk off. 

"Independence." Adroidda whispered to her ear. 

Specifically a male. 

"You know I've feelings for Jeressa?" She jerked back from what he said. 

"It's pretty self-evident." Adroidda didn't think of it as a big deal. 

"UNHAND ME!" Gwen's constrained, unable to move. 

In the humongous hands of Ciravia, she couldn't do anything about it. 

"Never! You are to leave!" She retracted her arm at unbelievable distances, then it warped into a rocket. 

Consolidating itself to her dark elf physiology, speeding off far, far away. 

Wherever she'd be flying into. 

"Who says I'm crazy?! I'm perfectly sane!" Wigacio's incarnate was still under the control of Galalig. 

Mobs, knights, wizards, mages, teemed the entity. 

He bowed down to avert magical orbs. 

He skipped forth to circumvent incoming pitch forks. 

Sharp tools, in remarkable grace. 

Chasing after him, he danced like a ballerina to stay off their hands. 

"La~La! You could never touch me! I'm too powerful to be touched!" He sang whilst being chased. 

"Be untouchable! Incredible!" He didn't stop letting his lungs sing. 

Swerving his arms to avert being grabbed onto. 

"So, this whole tournament is taking place here? Coastlands?" Aledran didn't think they landed cloud nine in here. 

They might have a chance to redeem themselves. 

"And they've chosen powerhouses. And the starring fighter is 'Mahiru'? You've gotta be kidding me." Vamos read the personage book, unraveling his eyes onto who registered. 

About five. 

"Two days is ample to prepare!" Jabez says. 

"Jabez, you've gotta be a little pragmatic." Vamos ripostes. 

"I can enhance your physical attributes during the entire tournament. So, we've got a better chance!" Jabez informed him, Vamos almost snapped at himself for disremembering Jabez's vanities. 

"What about us?" The rest of 'The Juicy Shrews' asked. 

"It counts for everyone, secluding myself." He remarked. 

"What's your suggestion?" Iboet wanted to know what Jabez had in mind. 

"Two days, mental training and reaction betterment. We weren't given months, so that's the quickest I've thought of!" He looked upwards the ceiling, where were they? 

His body language perversed from thinking to improvisation!

In their own hotel, because of Jabez's prominence here. 

He was given gratis to just prepare for the inbounding tournament. 

The first thing ; meditation, to wipe off all the harrowed thoughts aside. 

And ameliorating their martial arts skills. 

Pain resistance. 

Jabez aided them whenever they had an onerous time. 

He didn't need to train because, legitimately, his body is his arsenal. 

So is his indomitable will. 

And the only refreshment for them was water, needing to train their bodies to understand endurance. 

Because the tournament is likely to last shorter than expected. 

It's just the warriors were handpicked. 

And are purely powerhouses. 

How were they going to succeed? 

Will Jabez's sheer will precede his foes? 

It sure ain't luck, that level of will can never be naturally attained by the humans. 

Except there was one of his own, his brother. 

Another Alike inserted in the tournament. 

"You know, there is someone who does care about you. Someone who would love you." Gerim climbed onto the roof to sit beside Jeressa. 

"At the drop of a hat?" She glanced over her shoulder at Gerim. 

"I love you! Okay? Is that too hard for you to understand? I get it, I can't be all cool like Jabez." Did she give Jabez plaudits even if she had a minatory towards him. 

"I already knew, it's just.. my heart is irresolute. I don't know what I want, nor what I should be doing." She responded, turning to gaze into the stars above the inky skies. 

Gerim pecked her cheek. 

"Then, I'll be here by your side. " She says with a blithesome tone. 

"You will?...thank you." Jeressa was a misunderstood person. 

So, it's definite the writer intended for this to transpire? 

"You got me! Motherfuckers! How about you suck a cock while you're at it?!" Wigacio couldn't control his swear-heavy tongue. 

The spanish donkey torture. 

"Someone's still a little unhinged. Whip 'im!" 

Of course, this place was where prisoners are sent to. 

"HAHAHA!MORE! DO MORE!" 

He was tied up, sitting in the center of a triangle stool. 

Two bags to level him further into the ground. 

"This prisoner sounds alot like--" 

Until the chair reformed into a cannon. 

The sandbags warp into cannon balls, he instantly clothed himself. 

"Must be a good guesstimate! Asta La vista baby!" He commanded the cannon to turn to the guards, firing cannon balls into them. 

Two dead from the shot it it! 

"Time to get their attention! Those so called heroes will see what Wigacio had turned himself into!" He clapped his hands, teleporting himself at the front door of, The Unusual Deers. 

He pushed the doors open, his reincarnate? 

Had a teenagers appearance. 

To think, he would have a reincarnate of a teenager?

'Where would you be? Ybelar?' Braedda thought, trying to reassess her surroundings. 

Figuring out where he would be. 

Galalig made this situation arduous for her to find her light. 

The only thing that kept her out of the depths of depravity. 

''Do you want to continue this fool's errand?" Galalig wasn't palpable to the humans within the vicinity. 

"Shut up! Is this all you do?! You mad man! Once I find you! I'll kill you!" She hollered out to him, nobody knew the listener. 

Who was she talking to? 

"Who's the mad one here? Me? Or you? People can find it seeable that you're talking to nobody! HAHAHAHA!" His disposition, she needed to bear this. 

He can do anything, and fighting wasn't worth it. 

Even if he was the Deadliest Villain in all of Margilencia. 

"So depressed! Can't get over it? That's fucking life for you! Romance is what I'm here to overpower! Thought you'd get it like those heroines? A clean, easy relationship? HAH!" He didn't stop shadowing her, whilst her search continued on dead silence. 

"You really aught to stop thinking that you can SAVE him! You're already too late for that shit! I'll watch you in desolation of your own failures! Why? I'm THE BLOODY VILLAIN! FUCK YER LIFE!" He, literally, is bouncing from story to story. 

Easiest character to write. 

"Ybelar! Ybelar! I need you -- HAH! WHAT A LOAD OF COWSHIT!" He feigned being Braedda, acting like some maiden in distress. 

"Your story is riveting, but I make it better by having my cameos! CLUCK!" He continued to heckle her. 

She knew, he was intangible to her physical hands. 

He wanted to see her fall, collapse, from what he's saying to her. 

Nothing, her grit was tougher than nails. 

What was Jabez's first encounter with the Non created entities? 

We set the time.. 

Abit earlier than now. 

Jabez wandered the void. 

Each step, murky, everything pitch-black. 

Beckoned to follow what was beyond this darkness. 

"Welcome, brother." Said a mix of male and female voices. 

Beyond him, the entities. 

Seven, or eight. 

"To prove that you are true to this newfound blood. You must be tested!"

The first to come into Jabez, Jinx. 

Appearing to be female, speeding in negative aeon seconds. 

Clearly negative five hundred seconds. 

Her digits closing in on his face. 

Swiftly grasping her digits and turning it around. 

Gravitating it downwards to induce pain. 

"Dammit!" She thought her speed might've been enough to circumvent anything. 

"Jinx!" A deeper voice followed. 

Mighty and big, his height. 

Very muscular.

6'7. 

He averted the being's fist, averting Thorn's fist. 

Thorn is stated to be the strongest NCE in terms of strength. 

Being able to do immense damage to anything!

Jabez used his unoccupied hand to grab on his. 

Raising it upwards over his shoulder, firmly gravitating it to his appendages. 

Then snap! 

"KK--!" He skids back, holding his arm. 

'Time to multiply damage to the clavicle!' Jabez reared his fist back, hurdling it into that area. 

His chi focussed to hit that area, Jinx spits up blood from that hit. 

Her author authority, would it do her any good? 

She knew of his immunity was utterly absolute. 

'He's using his brains to dominate this fight..' She thought. 

Jabez released her fingers, running up to Thorn. 

Wall running up his torso. 

Then leaping off him.

He threw a shockwave punch, surely would do immense damage to 'anything'. 

Jabez bounced on space, averting the hit. 

"RRAHH!!" Thorn suddenly sped his way to Jabez, his speed stayed ill-defined in negative aeon seconds. 

Hit into the stomach. 

"Gnh!" 

Using his good arm to do the work. 

Jabez headbutts the entity into his nose. 

CRACK!

"Ack!" 

Jabez aimed for pressure points. 

Jabez lifted his opponent's chin, using a sharp middle finger curled in his fist. 

Hit into a nerve under his chin. 

It didn't matter how durable you were, if you were hit in weak areas. 

You'll be beaten to shit. 

"Thorn is supposed to shrug off whatever comes at him." She murmured. 

"Alright.. 'No sell'." She says, right after Jabez came right after her. 

"That's misapprehension. No powers work on the user with no reason, but it doesn't say anything about your physiology!" Jabez hit her into the solar plexus. 

His favorite part to hit, because it's connected to the whole breathing system. 

"AAAHHH!!" 

Is he fully capable of killing even one of the most powerful races out there? 

Like this?! 

Revere Jabez. 

"Hnh..can't..." She started blacking out. 

Jabez lets go of her solar plexus. 

He's grabbed by Thorn by the legs, carried upwards. 

And smashed to the ground or whatever you want to call. 

Inventing an immense explosion from it. 

He panted, he undermined the artificial non created entity. 

Until Jabez blurred infront of him. 

Executing dim mak corrected onto the entity.

A blow or squeeze applied to certain pressure points on these lines will supposedly put the whammy on the victim’s chi, leading to incapacitation or death. 

Through Jabez's volition, he did kill him. 

But he didn't let it happen, he revitalized the entity's entirety.

Now the next one, Slurpee. 

Like an entity in pajamas. 

Kidding, a costume. 

Wicked glares fixate onto Jabez, the red headed entity grinned. 

Her human like face symbiotic to her costume. 

She's known to be the greatest fighter of NCE, 'Meta Combat' user. 

She ran into Jabez. 

Throwing a left hook, they wanted to see if he was credible as an NCE? 

He'll give it to them!

He takes the left hook to the face.

Then the right hook. 

Bent figure kick to the abdomen. 

Kick into the tailbone, except he didn't have bones. 

Like what he said, he had nothing internally.

"Come on! Show me!" She wanted him to fight. 

He's taking punches that can beat down Omnipotent entities. 

An open opportunity, he grabbed her wrist. 

Turning it around, he struck her into the vagus nerve.

She staggered in her steps from his blow. 

Kenpo Taiji nerve strike. 

Jabez's skills in fighting were exceptional. 

That he single-handedly overpowered someone with just that? 

Not strength, but fighting prowess. 

He had his strength turned off this entire time, only his durability. 

Reflexes, and other et cetera in fighting were utilized here. 

He's defeated the top fighters of the NCE house! 

The main man, sitting in the center. 

Turned to face Jabez, the winner of the fighters. 

"Not too shabby, you've done better than some authentic NCE. You're gladly welcomed. " 

A stringy fellow. 

His form, indefinite. 

"So you've done it, beaten the house of NCE fighters. You can return to what you do best." 

"You got it!" Jabez bolted after the instructed order. 

So.. 

Jabez's prominence continues to rise. 

What about Lotheideus? 

His decelerated ever since Jabez's story came into this series. 

Here, you might be thinking. 

He might be a little outlandish, well. 

Not exactly, if you hit nerves or the pressure points. 

That can fuck your body really badly. 

It's about winning through sheer will. 

"So, Jabez... what do you do for fun?" Vamos heaved his brow. 

"What do I do for fun?...That's easy!" 

A few moments later, the two were outside. 

Doing parkour. 

"This is fun! I feel like an assassin! No! Better! A ninja!" Vamos says while scaling inanimate objects. 

Leaping over things, other et cetera. 

"That's the same thing! Just different words!" Jabez apprised to him. 

"How do you know that?" The two stopped atop a statue. 

"Because I'm a ninja. I don't dress like one, that's all." Jabez preferred the casual clothes rather than the stodgy things. 

People wear just to fight crime. 

Wait.. what if Jabez had a team up with Zyd? 

He's a ninja himself! 

"I've emulated the first phase, I shall learn more." Zeamos opened his eyes, sitting upright. 

"And nobody here liked you... you suck!" Clandestinely heckling the being. 

Galalig liked being a troll to the characters of the series. 

"They're all here for me!" 

Zeamos heard the voice, he immediately turned to where it came from. 

"It feels like I'm the limelight here!" Galalig opened out his arms, standing before Zeamos. 

"So tell me, how does it feel. Having your story being undervalued by the writer? When he's clearly interested in continuing other arcs. It's just arduous creating stories that involve phlegmatic people." He looked down on Zeamos. 

He didn't understand a word. 

"What?" Addled by his knowledge of the fourth wall. 

"Suck my dick!" He winds a kick into Zeamos. 

He eluded the attack, due to his perception gradually polished. 

He dashed to the side to maintain needed distance from him. 

"Oooh, the zeamos thinks he can fight me!" Galalig gets into a fighting stance to prepare himself for a fight. 

"You're mincemeat!" He added, speeding his way to Zeamos. 

Zeamos causally averted the hands of his. 

Zeamos socked his jaw with fast hands. 

"Goddammit! Offscreen betterments!" He needed to remember that detail. 

Because he demeaned Zeamos for what he was capable of doing.

He used to be a prickle in fighting. 

"AAAHHH!!!" Asoav leaped outwards to Galalig from behind. 

"Who acts heady like that? You must be dense!" He fired a coin rocket into Asoav's direction. 

He fixated on the rocket instead, riding it like a wild bull. 

Forcing it to turn into Galalig's direction. 

"I hate this so much!" 

KABOOM! 

Thousands of coins entoiled Galalig in place. 

He gets up casually, not caring about the weight of it. 

"Not really affected by my own powers, plus. This body's durable as HELL!" He appeared to be fine even after taking piles of coins like that. 

"Where is Lothe?! TELL ME! I WANT HIS FUCKING BLOOD! RIGHT NOW!" 

He demanded from them, self-evidently. 

They weren't going to tell him, at all.


	24. Chapter 24

The Hibernating Fields.

A place where people live in peace, where violence is erased out of existence. Just calmness and beauteous living. 

"How many members do we need?" The ninja cat stays perched on her shoulder. 

"Just two, five members are ample to sustain Earth." Olelach scrawled on a notepad, howbeit, her writing...utterly faultless! 

What did you expect, chicken scratch? 

She's exactly what she needs to be. 

"From what?" He wasn't informed of what their objective was. 

"From bigger things other than Galalig. I know, something bigger will come." She stopped her hand from scrawling, their names indited on the notepad. 

Aesthetic writing. 

"We need to find two, where can we? Find two more to fill out more?" She added. 

"Beats me, what I've signed up to is the tournament. For fun, basically!" He fished through his pocket, setting it on her notepad. 

"Maybe that will be our panacea for it. Coastlands will be our next venture." She noticed the students that registered for it. 

From different universities.

"Do you lift bro?" The beach gym. 

The sun scorching down on them, Jabez doesn't break a sweat. 

"Yep!" The brutish men sniggered at Jabez ambling to the two ton object. 

"Is this what people carry?" Jabez lifted it overhead, juggling another object. 

Like the weight meant nothing to him. 

"Wait a second.. you're the guy that saved Hector the Whale!" One of the weight lifters recognized Jabez from the newspaper. 

Jabez let the two objects fall to the ground, sandy dust blew in the wind. 

"Jabez!" He continued. 

It's easy to tell, that this someone, perused the newspaper. 

"It is him! I saw it! That's fantabulous!" Of course, these body builders couldn't configure it out easily. 

So a little reminder to tell them that. 

These bodybuilders thought of him as an extraordinary person. 

That strength was there. 

Definitely. 

"Hey, Jeressa! This guy's deserving of the Big-Wig!" Someone beckoned a familiar name to Jabez. 

Jabez waited for the entity to come, she paused to see the Alike once more. 

"Jabez.." She gazed into his eyes. 

"You hang out here?" She suddenly brings up an enthralling confab. 

"Just got here. I'm helping Vamos build." Whilst he had slightly turned to the entity, working out. 

Once he turned to her, she grabbed his wrist. 

Trudging to Vamos. 

"Helping him build, huh? I can help you build something else?" She winked at him, Jabez stared at her. 

He condoned her for trying to do that.

"I'm immune to being sexually aroused." He inserted his own fistcuff into his arm structure. 

Making it impossible to grab his wrist. 

Did Jabez legitimately do that? 

He's kosher of indomitable will. 

Retracting his arm from the other. 

The entity lands on the sand, callouses formed in his palms. 

This thing she felt for him... wasn't love. 

It's something else, ineffable. 

Did her heart belong to two people? 

"Whew!" Vamos suspired, after a set of muscle ups. 

"What's she doing here?" Vamos saw the entity stood beside Jabez. 

"She hasn't done anything wrong, just let it be." Jabez didn't get why they acted churlish around one of the Gamy Bugs' presence. 

"She's done plenteous, come to think of it-" 

"Don't you dare talk about IT here!" She grabbed him by the throat, but Jabez gets in between them. 

"Starting a dustup isn't essential!" Jabez pushed the two a few inches away from each other. 

"A hug can fix it!" Jabez enveloped both of the two in a hug. 

She never thought someone this sweet can exist. 

"..it..it..can." She's never had a hug before. 

Not in her entire life. 

"Look..I'm sorry." Vamos tried to be apologetic to Jeressa. 

"Wait.. are you crying?" Appalled to her mien acting up like that, women were difficult creatures to fathom. 

"Thank you..thank you for existing!" She sounded buoyant of what Jabez gave. 

"I never thought someone would treat a horrible person like me! I deserve hell, for what I've done to the congenial folks." She pulled the two in a back-breaking hug! 

"I feel like I've been loved already!" Vamos' back tried to withstand the crush. 

Jabez crept a smile at the corners of his lips. 

"I never..never believed in good faith. You've changed my life." Letting the two go from her mighty arms, he sure did something for them. 

"And.. thanks, for condoning me!" She turned to Vamos, remembering the torturous things she had done onto him. 

"I guess, our minds can change!" He stretched his lumbar and sides of his torso. 

To reduce the measure of pain. 

Jabez didn't need to apprise her of the material of what is right. 

His actions made her realize, good people can exist in the world. 

"What about the rest of The Gamy Stink bugs?" He questioned, well, that kind of question. 

"Err.. I don't think it'll get through them. What can we do about it? Nothing." She replied ; making it easier for him to construe what she meant by. 

"Hope you guys win auspiciously in the tournament!" She waved to the two after returning to her own business. 

"Totes!" Jabez waved back to the entity, as they resume training. 

Vamos' body should be fine from all that. 

While Iboet, Soasa, Aledran couldn't believe what they saw. 

Their bully, perversed for the betterment of life fulfillment. 

"I..what, it's no wonder words barely work." Soasa assessed the material that befell before them. 

"Sup!" Jabez suddenly popped up behind the group. 

"Criminy!" 

"Jiminy!" 

"Zooks!" 

Of course, he shocked them upon meeting them. 

"Still think those damn eyes can save you, anytime?! ANYDAY?!" Galalig searched out for the two, Galalig definitely made their bodies fatigued. 

"I've put an omni-barrier in this entire vicinity, no escape. No hope, all you have to do is hope for victory! HAHAHA!" He pointed out, making the material above the clouds. 

Scintillate brightly. 

"What are you two to do about this situation you're in? Shall I take your lives?!" Galalig appeared everywhere at once. 

The two ran through the Galaligs, trying to dig their own way out. 

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO TO DO ABOUT THIS SITUATION YOU'RE IN?!" Galalig's huge heads hounded after the two. 

There was no openings, no way for escape. 

Zeamos tried to look into prognostication to find their path. 

They needed to dig, but with their bare hands. 

Dig like their life depended on it. 

Long enough to kill time, while Galalig gloated in this scenery. 

"Come on! Keep digging! Until your fingers are sullied by maggots!" Galalig supported the two, whilst they were getting faltered from each dig. 

They weren't going to give in, not even into limitation. 

Their spirits wanted to keep going, but their flesh wanted to stop. 

"Look at you two, continuing to strive for hope! Hope is for cucks!" He stomped against Zeamos' upper back. 

"N..never." He continued to dig, surprising will for these mortals. 

Howbeit, never be able to reach the kind of will like Jabez attained. 

Where in the HECK is LOTHE?! 

"To be a hero, is to smite the villain." Lotheideus fired self-magic from the distance. 

Into Galalig. 

"Hell yes! GIVE IT TO ME BABY!" He anticipated for it, taking an immense explosion to the face. 

Surely, it can wipe out think tanks or authors helping write the story itself. 

"Now that's revivifying! I feel like I had an orgasm!~" 

His eye bruised, swollen from the attack.

He stood his ground, the rest of him was fine. 

"What was that Lothe?! Thought being demented in the fucking head wouldn't make me powerful as you?! You can't bring me down to my knees in one shot! HOW'S THAT FOR THEATRICS?!" He stuck out his tongue, pointing index fingers to his own head. 

"COME ON! COME AT ME! COME AT ME BRO!" He engendered Lotheideus to come forth. 

Like a warpath tank. 

Lotheideus headbutts Galalig into the stomach. 

Galalig couldn't predict the aeon seconds of it. 

For it was beyond him. 

"D'of!" He crashed through his own barrier and impacts into debris. 

That causes an explosion that's capable of equating to thirtyfive atomic nuclear explosions. 

Galalig recollected himself after a minute. 

And the land is still fine, how much of a damn stallion are the lands? 

Well, if you are having villains like Galalig. 

Everything must be robust in order to maintain its order. 

"That must be our way out!" Asoav crawled his way to the hole. 

While Lotheideus stood erect to Galalig. 

"You must be surprised, to how I'm still standing. Unlike all your other opponents, they're like gnats to you! Aren't they?!" He stood up, whilst saying so. 

Galalig stayed in one piece. 

".." 

"FUCK YOU!" Galalig threw two punches into his rib cages. 

"!" Lotheideus skids back from the attack, uppercutting Galalig into blistering speeds. 

"Shoryuken...much?!" Galalig lowered his head, gazing into the being. 

Like a tiny ant far from here. 

Just closing into a mountainous material. 

Galalig negated his inertia in the nick of time. 

He stood still on the solid surface of the mountain, it didn't crack at all. 

Such reaction timing! 

He perversed his hand into a barrel of a gun. 

"Be prepared to take this through the head!" He fired his own self magic through Lotheideus' head. 

He didn't need to avert the attack, three or five times. 

Lotheideus tanked those attacks. 

"GODDDAMMIT! RRRAHHH!!" Galalig appeared to be ready to burst in a warpath to Lotheideus. 

Rearing his fist, his speed, meant to even cause reality warping powers an arduous time melding. 

He gored Lotheideus through the chest. 

"Heh... let's just see how.. what?!" Lotheideus didn't even change his mien. 

Nor the way he stared into Galalig. 

Lotheideus sends him back by emanating abit of his real strength. 

'What was that?!' Galalig became dumbfounded of what he just felt. 

It's fathomless. 

Until Galalig couldn't see it. 

The pages didn't flip, nor did it write down. 

All of his bones were broken instantaneously by Lotheideus. 

Howbeit, he stayed standing. 

'I can't heal, not even with time. That punch would give the reality warping powers a run for their money. But.. here I stand, practically. Not in my quietus, I think I can move!' He forced his body to move, trying to attack Galalig. 

Like an old man. 

"Fight me! Fucking fight me! WE AREN'T THROUGH!" He exclaimed to Lotheideus. 

He speeds around Lotheideus, barely able to get negative aeon seconds in this faltered state. 

Like a hurricane. 

Clearly to start death warming or practically killing all of life by the speed existing in the Earth. 

Until he was thrown off balance, by Lotheideus hitting him in the shin. 

He staggered in his steps, Lotheideus grabbed his wrist. 

Lotheideus chopped his arm off. 

Blood gushing everywhere. 

Galalig tried to keep his ground, almost close to kneeling to the ground. 

"Is this the power of the terrifying Lotheideus himself? Kk...it's RESPLENDENT!" He hadn't realized it any sooner.

But. 

Lotheideus became a hero. 

"I will that I WIN!" Galalig hoped something befell to Lotheideus. 

Everything hadn't alternated upon his wish. 

"You want to be my match? Prove that you are!" 

Striking him into the upper back. 

Thusly knocking him down for good. 

Galalig's had plenty of losses, but his quickest defeat. 

By Jabez. 

Lotheideus takes his delicately. 

Lotheideus trudges up to the two fatigued beings. 

His mere presence made their fatigueness, ebb. 

Being able to pick themselves up. 

"Thanks! Lotheideus, you've got skulduggery in ya! You sure showed him! Eh? Where'd he go?" Asoav eyed on the mighty entity. 

Galalig's hasty escape was unforeseen. 

But Lotheideus bites that down by having it discernible. 

"But of course! My fans' love fixed my arm!" Galalig swings his legs over the edge of a structure. 

That dislocated arm was no more!

Simply the love of his fans through the series fixed it! 

Ain't that logic? 

"That brings my thought.. wait, why are you here?" He whipped to the side, he can discern that it's an event transpiring. 

".." Mahiru didn't open her lips to reply. 

Instead, she vanished out of his sight. 

"DOUCHEBAG!!" Galalig hollered. 

Patently some people gazed upwards a building. 

"What's his deal?" 

"Beats me!" 

The people precede to do what they do in their menial lives. 

The coastlands. 

"Right! It's the tournament!" He smacked himself on the head, for noticing the date and time. 

"A little ironic that the date is twenty four and the chapter is twenty four. Is it not?" He added, trying to imply a joke here.

"FUCKING LAUGH!" He admonished the audience to do as he says. 

Then claps of joy followed briefly. 

"Feels good to be the deadliest villain!" He lays his back on the fringe of the structure. 

His arm swings back and forth at the side of the building. 

"So, you're 'Jabez', right?" One of the fighters greeted Jabez first, over his friends. 

Where were they? Of course, where the whole thing is being encompassed. 

The Tournament.

"Yep! That's me!" He nodded, the fighter extended his hand to the other. 

"I know you!You're the being that possesses superpowered physiology!" Jabez shook his hand in response. 

"Caedda!" The fighter says to the entity. 

"You saved Hector, you're a heartfelt figure. Wish there were more guys like you." He says after retracting his hand, so does Jabez. 

"Wait.. isn't that? 'The Nonpareil Caedda'?" Aledran whispered to Soasa. 

"Yeah! It is! And Jabez's being recognized? How about we ask his autograph?" The two sped over to the costumed hero. 

"Oh, Jabez. Are these your friends? Do they wish to take a picture?" The being asked the albino, who slightly turned to to Soasa and Aledran. 

Acting like hyped nerds. 

"Sure?" Jabez says, while Caedda drapes his arm over Jabez's shoulder. 

One of the photographers turn their magical device to point at the four. 

Wide smiles. 

And the picture xeroxed so that each of them can have them. 

"Jabez, I'm sure you can make it and win. " The entity waved to Jabez, while the two hugged Jabez tightly. 

Too tight! 

But Jabez had unsurpassed durability, so it wouldn't matter to him. 

"Alright, we best get prepared for the first out of ten rounds!" Vamos informed his friends, after making his entrance. 

"Yeah, break a leg!" Jeressa waved to Jabez, whilst he made a response by waving back. 

"Let's do this! The Juicy Shrews!" The group made a handshake. 

Whilst Jeressa stared at them for a few moments, slightly simpering. 

Following after her teammates.

The Juicy shrews. 

And other contestants who joined for this. 

Fight! 

Jabez heard them.. heard every last one of them, throughout the entire setting. 

Once he entered. 

Jabez in school uniform to compete and the fact it's a necessity. 

"And here we have. IT'S JABEZ!" The announcer was about to inform the audience of the competitors. 

Preeminently. 

Jabez heard the cheers, the news still loved him for the things he did for their national animal. 

"Right, here we have. The Gamy Stink Bugs. And The Juicy Shrews! Both come from the same school! 

Next we have 'The Dependent Nightingales'! They live from the Echo Regions and came a long way to minister the tournament! 

And lastly! 'The Milky Larks'!" 

Each of them represented colors of their school. 

The Juicy Shrews and Gamy Stink Bugs both represent ; Neutral Pink & Mint.

The Dependent Nightingales; Light Pink & Subtle Gray.

The Milky Larks ; Dusty Pink & Burgundy. 

"Guess we're on the same team, huh, losers?" Lancelot didn't think he'd have to be on the same side as his so called playmates. 

The caped hero. 

The Nonpareil Caedda waited for them to reach him. 

Greatly far from them, they'll need to cross narrow wires. 

While being beleaguered by multiple objects and reach the stage. 

"No time to lose!" Jabez forwards heady. 

"That guy's going to kill himself." Thaurin, from the Milky Larks thought it was an egregious idea to go in head first. 

"Not really." Jeressa witnessed Jabez's supernal skills. 

He ran on the wire like he was on the ground. 

Not a single object hit him, 'The Juicy Shrews and Gamy Stink bugs' followed after Jabez. 

Treading their path carefully. 

Jabez made it to Caedda. 

"Since you do not bear a mask, I shall leave mine off." He removed his mask, lifting it upwards with hand motion. 

Stuffing it into his pocket. 

It unveils a blonde hero. 

Long wavy hair, majestic golden beard. 

The two were about to collide fists, until he heard distress from one of his friends. 

He ducked and in supernal athletics to catch two of his teammates before the fell into the waters. 

"Hold on! I got you two!"

Vamos and Aledran.

Forgot to add that. 

Waters of piranhas and shark. 

He pulled them to safety, once they reach safety. 

Zooming by the Dependent Nightingales and Milky Larks, he caught Jeressa. 

His legs dangle over the wire, he flings her over to the stage arena. 

"Keep moving forward!"

Once again retrograding on the stage to fight him again. 

The logic of them falling was because of their weight.

"You chose to come back after your teammates. In the nick of time." 

The gamy stink bugs and Juicy shrews came first before the other two came. 

"Show me your strength!" He speeds inwards Jabez, barraging fists into his face. 

The gamy stink bugs thought his head would pop off clean. 

Instead, Jabez just takes the amount he gave. 

He's durable, but that didn't make him invincible from the blow.

How strong was the Non Pareil? 

Nigh-Omnipotent strength to the face.

"Are..are you fine?" He sounded worried if he had done harm to Jabez. 

"Of course!" Jabez jived. 

"Sugoi!" Said a japanese female. 

From the Milky Larks. 

The entity throws another attack at Jabez. 

Jabez swerved the being's fist left, whilst holding onto it. 

His shin kicked to trip him over. 

Matsu and the Milky larks get into a fighting stance. 

Because drones or expendable foes came into the scene. 

Caedda gets up with a chinese get up. 

He displays a roundhouse kick, Jabez eluded the attack. 

In poste-haste, he hurdled his fist into the windpipe of his. 

Jabez averted his attack, while he did not circumvent his. 

"Good one!" Caedda skids back from his attack. 

Jabez accelerated by him, and decelerated just to his side. 

Yanking on his cape, so much for wearing capes! 

He leveled it over his head to blind him. 

Caedda fires cosmic beam emission through his palms, it forwards into Jabez. 

He's point-blank ranged. 

How will Jabez counterattack this? 

Guess he'll have to take it! 

Sent only a few meters back by the tremendous force. 

Jabez's is damaged by it. 

But standing erect! 

Jabez exerts his strength into one limb. 

He leaped over the height of Caedda, hitting the back of his head. 

A shockwave emission gets through him, it's not strong as his. 

But, it can surely damage him. 

He needed to end it, there's a time limit for this whole thing. 

Jabez landed over the being, whipping to face him fully. 

'Self-exertion can send him into the fastest concussion!' 

He threw an lower sweeping twist kick, he shifted to elude the attack. 

Then an extra roundhouse kick to the side of the neck. 

Instantly sending the being to the ground. 

Quenched.

Why? 

His self-exertion, body supremacy. 

'This Body Supremacy comes in handy, whenever I need it to.' He thought. 

Whilst everyone's uniform was abit messed up. 

Jabez's ground capolts him into the next stage! 

The next stage's ground..

Narrow, thin, poles?

Not even tilting to the side or losing balance.

Jabez stood perfectly still at the time he found himself on it. 

"YAHH!!" Iboet threw a punch into the clavicle of her opponent. 

Causing it to wobble back into another one, two down. 

"You guys, are going to.. lose!" Vamos drop kicks nearly three into the waters below them. 

Aledran spartan kicked one off the edge, immediately ducking over to evade an enemy rolling over his shoulder blade. 

"Good work! Hey, where did Jabez go?" Soasa hadn't seen Jabez after he had taken care of him. 

"More importantly, how did Jabez do that?" Aledran didn't think Jabez's body supremacy could against beings above him like that. 

"Woah.. what was that.. I felt like my body's actuated by something." Vamos looked downwards to his palms, he brushed it off. 

He'll need time to contemplate on whatever that was. 

The Juicy Shrews and Gamy Stink bugs undertake the launch. 

And the other two teams, had some underground entry to get into the second stage.

Only seldom have been able to land cloud nine in the spots. 

But there were some that didn't. 

In the nick of time, he caught the shurikens thrown by Zyd, into a stone wall. 

He quickly created a nest of arteries and veins to fortify them from the fall. 

The abyss like area was impeded by arteries and veins. 

It brings color into the area, those who thought they would lose.

Hadn't faced it. 

".. what befell?" Matsu furrowed her brows, befuddled with this whole thing.

"Crakath does not know." Crakath tried to stand up properly. 

"Crakath thinks someone saved us.. someone supernormal." Everywhere in this lower area, it's suspended by arteries and veins. 

She started bouncing, then leaped high to reach one of the thin poles. 

Landing on it with one foot, trying to keep her balance. 

Crakath followed after her. 

Abasa and Dwayg had successful trajectories. 

That was the names of the Milky Larks members. 

"Dammit! We could've saved them!" Abasa anathematized. 

"Crakath isn't discredited for loss." Until he spoke up to alleviate Abasa's mind. 

"You guys alright? Thank goodness!" Dwayg turned to their voices, retaining their balance on it. 

Jabez wanted everyone to participate, so he helped them. 

'This guy is definitely stronger than me physically. But if I can revert his own inertia into him. It's plausible for me to deck him with brains. He doesn't seem to know how to stay put, like me.' Jabez assessed this altercation. 

'Except, I'll need him to come at me. He's trying to make it arduous for the others' mindset focus properly.' He thought, the wind created by Zyd made the poles tilt over. 

Jabez leaped over to one of the poles, attaching to its surfaces. 

Mainly on his heels, he didn't need to move. 

Because it slowly regressed to its setting. 

Motion paradox. 

Jabez pointed his wrist at the distance, shooting out his arteries and veins. 

Aiming to the instep, CONTACT! 

CONTACT! 

Jabez pulled by the speed the entity's in. 

It's unbelievable, so was this wind resistance. 

It's sure to kill 'The Nonpareil Caedda' himself. 

But Jabez stays in contact, like everything became his obstacle. 

"Eh?" Zyd cocked his brow to what he eyed. 

"Hm.. let's test this kid out!" He speeds in linear directions, Jabez circumvented the poles. 

And the speed gave him trouble, he could make himself fast as he is. 

"Body Supremacy logic". 

Except where would he run to even touch him? 

He scaled his vine material. 

'This kid's a hotshot! I'll give that to him! I expected him to fail, but no!' He thought. 

"Hmm.." In the crowded audience. 

Olelach stayed her eyes on this 'alike'. 

After he gets atop him. 

The entity's body raveled in armor. 

"I don't recommend brute force to make things easier." He told Jabez, he thought he was alot older than him. 

Because Jabez is here to support for his friends. 

Jabez flings his fist into the armor. 

His duke is wounded. 

He didn't stop, this would take up to thirty five punches to break it.

He wasn't a billion tonner, but the thing he can do is multiply the measure of his physical strength. 

Both hands were wounded. 

Except he doesn't stop punching dead on. 

And the last punch he throws, it shatters the armor. 

'The densest thing in the universe? Broken? This kid's got sand.' He didn't see it but Jabez leaped away from him. 

Trying to recover it. 

'He broke the armor I've invented.' Olelach arched her back, piqued a little more of this albino. 

"That was cool! Wait are you okay?!" Foewia ; one of The Dependent Nightingales. 

"Yeah, I am." Jabez's durability was unusually high so, he can be fine from even devastating damage. 

"You're Jabez, right? I can see that you want everyone to make it through this entire tournament, that's.. that's very caring of you." He revered what Jabez had been doing. 

"And you're Foewia?" He replied. 

"You knew my name?" 

"Just now, I did." 

Huh, so did he understand what he needed to do. 

Jabez stood erect on the narrow and thin pole. 

Zyd landed on one of the thin poles. 

Creating clones of himself onto other poles. 

"Unko!" Matsu recoiled. 

Everyone's teemed by shadow clones of Zyd. 

How will this tournament end? 

Will Jabez accept becoming a hero? 

You can practically tell what is the outcome if you've understood him through and through. 

"HAAA!!!" Matsu hollered loudly. 

An aura emanated from her body to throw out the entities. 

"God..mode." She murmured. 

Nothing changed, except her height. 

"How in blazes are they ever going to win?!" Galalig adulterated the fun of the readers by coming out of the blue. 

"PUWAHAHAHA!" He snickered, falling flat on his back. 

"Sorry... 

NOT! HAHAHAHAHA!" He enjoyed trolling the readers themselves. 

"You're pretty good." Matsu stood beside Jabez. 

"I can say the same for you! Let's just keep our chins up! We can do it!" Jabez nodded in response. 

"It's just that, these clones will always reappear after being destroyed." 

"Wait.. give me a minute, if I concentrate hard enough. Buy me some time, Matsu!" Jabez scrunched his brows together. 

Matsu adhered and continued to fend off the clones. 

'He's trying to tap into Omniscience.' Olelach observed, through this crowd. 

Only she construed what was going on. 

While everyone was fighting for their lives. 

Jabez tried with all his focus. 

After he reopened his eyes. 

Shuttered. 

"He's running on the walls, but for what?" 

Except, in pure speed. 

He created clones, so fast that his clones were able to fight the other clones. 

Casually execute his moves. 

'I get it.. he wants my clones to be fixated on something else.. and he's closing in on me!' 

Once Jabez gets in close the entity. 

He threw a fist into Jabez's throat. 

No effect due to the lack of internal things. 

But damaged. 

Jabez reverts the force back into Zyd's clavicle. 

For deadly damage. 

Zyd's sent flying back through sheer metal walls. 

But he doesn't show capitulation. 

He just speeds his way to Jabez.


	25. The tournament!

'He's fast, reactive, durable.. and astute. He definitely fills in the Black Ops!' She thought, his remarkable talent in fighting. 

"You won't catch me that easily!" Zyd prepared for Jabez's speeding movement to come upwards him. 

Jabez readied talons, Zyd flashed out of Jabez's reach. 

Howbeit, Jabez put a number on the cat ninja. 

Zyd's greatly far from him, howbeit his cheek cut. 

Blood marinated his mask on that part. 

Not long until Matsu sharply hits him in the nape. 

"DOI!" 

He appeared to lose his concentration after what Jabez did that made him vulnerable like that. 

Flailing his arms due to what may transpire, until vibrant red appeared to hamper his fall. 

He landed safely on the thick material, Jabez and Matsu. 

Jeressa and Vamos. 

Aledran and Abasa. 

Other et cetera teemed the warrior. 

He slowly unsheathed his sword, not long 'til Jabez leaped over him to snatch it away from his digits. 

Sticking it through the arteries and veins. 

"No tricks! No weapons!!" Matsu exclaimed. 

Did none of them know that they should discredit the students from Piaderos. 

Because of their school's destruction. 

Best keep it a secret. 

"Alright, alright." He rose his hands in defense. 

He says. 

He stole a glance from Olelach. 

Lightly nodding to what they've been trying to ascertain. 

"Acquiescence that quickly?" Jabez rose a brow. 

"Well, yeah. This tournament has a timetable, so get to the next stage while you're at it. Kid!" He recognized Jabez like he saw a luminary through him clearly. 

This appeared to be different, instead of trying to 'kill each other' hackneyed material. 

They're helping each other to reach it. 

Once reaching the third stage. 

Jabez turned off his omniscience. 

"Don't want to use that power again." He murmured to himself. 

He pertained to his omniscience. 

Now, the rest to reach up to seven? 

Those were things of archery. 

Jabez's shoes removed, four compound bows being utilized. 

Firing multiple arrows into the target area. 

Did you know that Jabez had sharpened shooting skills? 

His dexterity is arrantly absolute because of full control of his body. 

He climbed a 100 foot ladder by himself, and climbed on the otherside without support. 

In five seconds. 

Gymnastics. 

While oleaginous material stayed on the materials for balancing. 

Jabez didn't lose his balance or grip on them. 

The rest were trying to keep up with Jabez. 

His damned body supremacy gave him such skills! 

Projectile throwing, blinded! 

Basketball and soccer! Definitely his forte on his own!

Jabez doesn't miss with his tremendous accuracy. 

He used his body supremacy to speed the process up. 

It's likely to eventuate this naturally is passive to Jabez.

Once everyone caught up. 

Who were the three just beyond the grasp of freedom? 

"Wow.. body supremacy gives alot of advantages in life. I covet that power." Vamos wiped his sweat off. 

"Yeah. We have to fight 'Building guy'." Jabez remarked, throwing his thumb to the humongous roaring creature in the distance. 

Composed of buildings, earth's ores, metallic properties. 

"We're like.. zonked. Give us a few minutes and we're good to go!" Iboet outstretched to Jabez to have their respite. 

"Guess it's just us, then?" Matsu heaved a breath. 

"You should take a respite, your body needs it! I can micromanage!" Jabez thought that she needed to recover her energy. 

"You don't appear to be tired, is there a trick behind it?" She questioned. 

"No, energy independence. I can just revitalize all of you!" Upon his depiction. 

Recuperating under supernormal levels. 

"Woah.. I.. wait, you can do this?" Everyone's magical reserves regressed to normal.

Matsu's posture upright. 

"What do you call this..? Power?" She furrowed her brows. 

"Body Supremacy!" He says, heavy gusts of wind blow past Jabez. 

The monster's form, shaping and warping into anything monstrous. 

"Jabez! Move!" She pushed Jabez to take the whip of the tail. 

She's taken something impossible for entities to withstand. 

Based on its constituents, it'll be excruciating to humans for years.

Criminy, she's durable! 

"She took a bullet for you." Vamos didn't think Jabez's sheer disposition had a come a cropper to others. 

"She recognized him as a friend. Your friend is something..." Abasa says to Vamos. 

"Shut up and fight!" Iboet sped in poste-haste to the mighty creature. 

"Crakath thinks that's a real woman." 

"She's definitely one." Aledran said, while Vamos reunited with Iboet. 

"Better get to the good fight!" Soasa followed after Vamos, the rest shrugged and tailed after them.

"Launch me at it!" She wanted to test out Jabez's body supremacy. 

"He." Jabez corrected. 

"Alright. Launch me at him." She pointed to the creature being diverted by Soasa and Iboet. 

Jabez carried the entity overhead. 

Encompassing his arms and back to retract distance. 

He flung her forth to the creature. 

Seconds later, Jabez was by her side. 

Did he just throw himself the same way he did to her? 

Jabez shoots out a vine of arteries and veins onto its throat, swinging under its lilipution left arm. 

Landing atop its shoulder of mud. 

He stays put on his shoulder, hauling it forward to the other shoulder. 

Jumping onto its other shoulder ; Brachial Plexus-Carotid Choke! 

In an alternate way! 

Matsu threw her fist into the creature's gut. 

Blowing up instantly upon contact. 

Not long until it reformed, taking Jabez with it! 

It reformed to its natural state. 

"Jabez!" Iboet hollered out to the entity. 

"No!!" Vamos trigger once again started. 

The creature heel kicked the being far, he past the threshold of superhuman pain. 

He forced himself to stand up once more. 

He gained this trigger because of Jabez's hands. 

'I've gotta keep fighting! There's no quitting! Not ever!' Jabez didn't want to be a part of this amalgam. 

Being an admix to the ores, earth. 

No organs or anything internal in this creature. 

'I'LL KEEP FIGHTING!!' Jabez forced his way of getting out of a planetary mixing. 

His clothes ripped from the brisking escape of its mixing. 

Jabez's muscles rippled on the back down to the waist. 

Almost palpable triceps through his exploited area. 

Except his muscles were already kenspeckle even if he hadn't gotten his clothes ripped off. 

'I'll have to do the same method of how to blow a planet up! By my alike brother!' 

Jabez threw punches through the body of the creature. 

Right off the bat, the creature was sent flying by an immense force. 

Vamos. 

That trigger's definitely done something to him. 

'I have to continue! Organic manipulation!' 

Continuing to throw punches through the creature. 

'How does this work against something that can instantly regenerate from immense blows?' He thought. 

After each blow, each of it closed. 

There's no way he can win like this. 

'Wait! I can control every iota down to a cellular scale!' He realized his body supremacy to dominate his foe. 

'Get ready to taste your own medicine!' 

"GIVE BACK JABEZ!!" Vamos wanted to payback the entity. 

Throwing a punch, it stayed unharmed. 

And it automatically repaired itself upon the mighty blow.

It's protecting any other openings from showing. 

Shortly, Jabez shoots himself through the head of the creature. 

Bouncing towards his friends, once again seeing them. 

"Jabez!" 

"Good to see ya!" 

"You didn't turn into fungshwa! Whew!" 

"Bang!" Jabez pretended to point a finger pistol to the big creature. 

Disintegrating into ashes instantaneously. 

"What..did..you...do?" One of the Dependent Nightingales didn't get what he did. 

Foemos's jaw dropped. 

"I killed his immortality!" 

NIBBA? 

SAY WHAT? 

"I want that Body Supremacy power.. like.. badly." Aledran thinks Jabez's powers were astonishing. 

"So, let me get this straight. You killed an immortal because of this 'Body Supremacy' of yours? How did you master it? Is it achievable?" While the group walk down. 

Matsu and Jabez were in a confab. 

Jeressa watched from the distance. 

"Wow.." Lancelot and the rest of Gamy Stink bugs, flabbergasted by him. 

Vamos being carried by Aledran. 

His body strained from the excruciating pain. 

"If you're a master at this.. can you determine the immortal you 'killed'?" Matsu continued, she wanted to learn this body supremacy as well.

"Unfettered body. It let itself become combustible, even if it wanted to keep itself invincible. I had absolute control over its immortality. That's where it fell downhill for it!" Jabez, knew how to utilize his powers exceptionally. 

"What did you do? To getgo the mastery of the 'Body Supremacy'?" She sounded like an eager-beaver. 

"You'll need to teach EVERY bone, stem, blood cell, organ, vital, nerve. To tell that you're the master, you'll need to throw your body to a breaking point. Beyond the threshold of pain. Even mentally, do not stop. To gain such a power would require will need indomitable will. Teach your hair, teach your eyes. Teach your lungs. Teach everything that you're the master. And then it'll be in your whim. 'Body Supremacy'." 

She'll remember that in the further time. 

"Do you plan on moving to another school? You're free and welcome to join 'The Golden Planet' institution." She extent an envelope to the being. 

"What are you doing?" Abasa interjected in their confab. 

"Beckoning someone with talent. Talent!" 

Once reaching the end of the stage. 

Curtains, red carpet. 

Clean path. 

"Wait.." Jabez said to them. 

"Stay here.." 

Jabez knew what this was.

"Why do we have to wait here?!? We're competitors!" Dyv says to the being. 

Part of the Gamy Stink bugs.

"It's between family, you wouldn't want to be irrespective to a hereditary, now? Please, just wait here guys!" Jabez closes in the entrance, before that, Vamos and Matsu backed him up. 

"If you want to join, then do it." Jabez says to them.

Waving over to them to follow.

"I'm not duressing you not to, this fight's just for participation." Jabez turned around to fully face them. 

Lothal chose to interpose himself into it. 

Even if the other characters weren't written, they all put sedulous effort in fighting for their lives. 

And participation. 

Jabez did the most effort. 

But everyone's leveled to his exertion. 

"I'll join, I'm just a riveted by you." He placed his phalanges under his lips. 

"Cool beans!" Jabez acknowledged his comment. 

"We'll watch then." Iboet and the rest adhered to watch from the curtains. 

"...It's our favorite brother, isn't it? Brother?" Josiah blankly gazed into Jabez's direction. 

Everything was like a chessboard, the battlegrounds. 

Galaxy purple eyes, monochrome hair. 

That's the meta luck alike user. 

Nothing perversed of the pale skin. 

The other being standing next to him, Jari. 

An intangible alike user. 

"My,my! It is indeedy doo! But this time, the outcomes are different. Jabez is using his powers, the old fashioned way could never work." Jari whipped his temples to gaze into the four warriors. 

"Suppose a little rudimentary shouldn't kill? Right?" Josiah leaped downwards into the battlegrounds. 

Jari tailed afterwards. 

They looked like Jabez. 

And that made them question their sanity. 

"Uhm..." Matsu narrowed her eyes, trying to understand why they looked like him. 

"We're siblings, enough with the eyes. I'll eviscerate you." Josiah shunned the entity to maintain her distance. 

"Gesu yarō!" She hexed out pugnaciously to him. 

"I'm an asshole? Listen here you binch. We're here to fight, not to start some dissident." 

"Kuso karae!" 

"Even if you denigrate me in japanese, like so? Boke. Fuzakeru na!" 

Overtly pointing out that Jabez needed to put a kibosh to this raillery. 

"That's enough! Hexing is very bad, we shouldn't be doing it EVER.Okay?" Jabez exclaimed to grab their attention. 

The dustup stopped from preceding anymore. 

"You wanna disappoint my brother?" Josiah placed his palm against his waist, lifting a conceitful grin. 

"..." Dead silence, Matsu didn't dare utter a word. 

"That's what I thought." Josiah retorted. 

Jabez disrobes his top, unveiling his muscular shape. 

"I'll take Jari!" Jabez dashed to Jari, whilst the rest had to underway Josiah. 

"Come at me, magpies!" Josiah insulted them to engender them to come at him. 

"We'll show you!" Matsu and the two males attacked him with goodly coordination. 

The alike lissomely moved his limbs effortlessly, evading each attack. 

Yawning from it, grinning sinisterly briefly to piss them off.

Three versus one? 

The fight's inequitable for the three, fighting someone who literally embodied meta luck. 

Lothal flashed around him in blistering speeds. 

Another attack, evaded. 

'Is he making an ape out of us?!' Matsu thought. 

She leaped outwards to the fringe of the stage, crushing the half to level it vertically pointed. 

Whilst Jabez and Jari had their fight in air! 

"Finally you've decided to utilize every ounce of your powers!" Jari declared. 

He threw a punch, Jabez stays stagnant in mid-air. 

Jari forwards an elbow at Jabez, through his nostrils.

"Don't demoralize my durability." Jabez remarked. 

'The density I perversed in my elbow to damage him spiritually. And nothing?' He retracted his elbow from Jabez. 

He whirred around Jabez. 

Consecutive strikes through him. 

'His sheer will makes him practically unsinkable.' He thought. 

"It's not transpiring again." Jabez hand chops him into his adam's apple. 

"Because, I'll never stop fighting." Jabez hits him into the sternum ; a bent forward figure kick. 

'Dammit! He's adapted to me. He's predicting whichever part I'm clandestinely leaving exploitable!' 

His stamina dissipating from the usage of it, while Jabez didn't need to worry about it. 

He practically possessed energy independence. 

'Even with that being said, he's fully mastered all of his vanities! He'll be able to touch be even without it!' He contemplated. 

'He wants this fight to be brisk. I can see it in his eyes!' He distanced himself from the being, Jabez's glares. 

Arrantly hair-raising! 

All fighters can give that mien. 

Even Jabez, albeit his personality can be diffident from the average. 

He shifts into various planes to try and grab Jabez. 

Even whilst in mid-air, Jabez can avert the hands of the entity. 

Jabez's utilizing everything to overpower his opponent! 

No means of holding back! 

Jabez does this only if his opponent is overwhelming for him.

This is Jabez going full out, it's a little murderous. 

Imagine this, a murderous Jabez. 

Hunts out for your tukus? 

How bad your situation would be? 

Jari panted his breath. 

He regressed into tangible form, his mistake. 

Jabez's digits firmly grasped his nape from behind. 

His body reformed into nothing but a tree of muscle, nerves, tissue. 

Bones. 

In truth, Jabez can't really be murderous. 

He wanted to finish it quickly, he retrogressed the being to his normal shape after the being stayed on the top of the stage. 

"!" Matsu landed a fist into Josiah's jaw. 

'Didn't suspect that!' He says, showboating his superior athletics. 

A kick into the tailbone by Lothal. 

'How did this guy hit me? Even if I adrifted distance from them?!' He thought. 

Jabez leaped over the height of a mountain vertically, then letting himself fall down to the vertical infringe.

Gravitating the 325 meter stage to its proper setting. 

Jari woke up and skitters himself to safety.

Including his sibling, Josiah outfought them at ease. 

Even with Matsu's 'God Mode' which granted her godlike capabilities and et cetera. 

It's practically easy for him to counter. 

Brush off devastating blows onto him. 

He sent the three diving into the battle stage. 

"He's strong, stronger than I thought!" Matsu glared to wherever his direction is. 

"I am, supremely superior to all of you. What do you hope to achieve, you're far from a pinch. I'll just will that I win. And that all of you lose!" 

He pointed his index finger to the group, knelt on their knees. 

You can practically tell Jabez didn't fall to his knees.

"Your sheer will.. it's abnormally high." He assessed. 

"I won't quit, not to someone like you!" Matsu forced herself up. 

"Shut up. I'm talking to my brother.

Jabez, you've ascended 'literal plot armor' itself. You don't have it, never. Your sheer will is juggernaut material." 

He fixated briefly onto Matsu, trying to keep her ground up. 

And her mind. 

"Both of our fighting condition is equal, it'll take forever. 

Until I fall. You don't need stamina to fight, so do I. You've fought the hardest among the Alikes, mentally, spiritually and physically. Even I cannot outfox your sheer will, it's absolute. Will beats technique. 

You can go, alone. For Mahiru is vastly powerful, your human-ish allies won't get far.. in a pinch. You can, and you only." 

Wowza! Jabez's sheer will never had a dead end to it! 

Clarity for the audience, by his own douchebag of a brother. 

Then again, not all the time he'd act like one. 

"First, hit the three bianzhongs in three seconds max." He instructed, it's practically the only way to get into the final stage. 

Crazy hook kicks from low to mid then up high! 

He did it in a second.

The door opened right after so. 

"Hey! Jabez!" Iboet and the rest froze. 

''Do not interlope." Josiah extent his palm out to them, Matsu continuously forwards in herculean strength. 

"After all, mortals can never cultivate a level of durability, nor unshakable will." He added, what about Braedda? 

Is she a human? 

We can never know. 

"Did his brother just admit that he would lose to Jabez? His fighting condition, it's called 'Absolute Condition'." Galalig recaps for the audience for an easier understanding. 

"You're Jabez.. correct?" Mahiru sat on her throne ; composed of demonic and heavenly materials. 

Like a wicked crooked chair. 

"Yeah, that's me!" He rose his hand up. 

".." 

She stood up, descending the stairs afterwards. 

"So.. another being from nowhere, too, huh? Are you here for bask prominence? Become a hero?" She cocked her brow. 

"Not really." Jabez replied. 

"So, what are you here for? If you didn't aim for fruition in life?" She added. 

"I'm here because I voluntarily did this for my friends! And they matter to me like family!" Downright caring, loving, pollyannaish. 

"Do they? I must say, for a non-human. That's downright human." She thought of her lover, it's taking awhile before she reaches the ground. 

"What if their quietus transpired? Would you tear up? Fall? Become depressed?" She wanted to know, and it's not like she was going to get other information out of him once the battle starts. 

"I'll keep my chin up. That's what I'll do." Jabez remarked to the entity. 

"Your will is vastly superior to an absolute immortal's maddened mind. Remarkable!" She memorized his character. 

Immortals usually wind up in madness, never Jabez. 

"Anything insofar that comes into mind?" She stood before him, expectant to be much taller than he is.

"Let's have a good fight!" Jabez extent his hand for a handshake. 

The two shook hands. 

'He's made it this far, it's imprimatur! He fills in for the black ops. It's the toll for the french leave of the Zulu warriors due to recent 'events'.' She seemed to be enticed to what'll happen further on. 

The unabating situation began! 

Juggernaut momentum into the chest.

"Oof!" Jabez stumbles back, for a few moments. 

He regains his posture, another juggernaut momentum straight into him. 

He outstretched to her shoulders to stop her on her tracks. 

The force of it, unstoppable, arms trembling from what he's forced his body to do. 

He didn't recoil from taking a headbutt from mahiru. 

Limitless strength to the face? 

Damn. 

Jabez runs backwards without looking to maintain distance. 

She flashed at him from above. 

Jabez leaped high upwards to Mahiru, he uppercuts her sharply. 

Grazing her. 

She had absolute invulnerability, correct, but that didn't make her truly invincible from it. 

Jabez perversed himself into his secondary existence. 

The non created entity form. 

She grazed his torso with a finger, a shockwave instantly sent him to the stage. 

Thusly forming a large crater in the stage. 

Both legs arose in a single direction, making her way down to him. 

His NCE form in the Earth, like a walking nightmare fuel that can upset the very universe he's in. 

'Did he make me flinch?' She slightly rose her brows upon closing in. 

Jabez leaped inwards the entity, grabbing her ankles with incredible hands. 

Leveling her downwards to the ground. 

She gets up after taking the might of his force. 

'That's a little.. different. I felt that.. and he's surprisingly calm.' 

Regaining her grounds. 

Jabez fired out arteries and veins at Mahiru. 

She caught both of them, and leaped over his height. 

Smashing him down to the stage grounds.

He reverted to his normal self, he shouldn't rely on brute force. 

He can win through another method. 

"ELELU!!" Jabez threw a punch into her nostrils, bleeding down to her nose. 

His sheer will empowered strength, and its unnatural levels made it probable for him to damage her. 

'What on Earth just transpired, I had the advantage.. now I'm taking damage. Did he empower himself through his own will?' She wiped the blood off with her gloves. 

'I shouldn't hold back on such a formidable kid, then.' Suddenly racing throughout the stage like an amok bullet. 

Inconceivable speeds, Jabez didn't want to use the 'speed'. 

So, he'll have to anticipate for when she'll come at him. 

He gets hit pretty damn hard from behind. 

Spacewardswards! 

Her strength's limitless, so in short. 

She can practically wipe out entire multiverses. 

But this damn universe can brush off devastating shockwaves given by the characters.

And Jabez decelerated whilst in mid-air. 

"ELELU!!" Jabez speeds his way into Mahiru, she rose her arms up like a barred fighter. 

She's getting serious! 

A whir of upsidedown kicks into him. 

Espousing her attacks with a horizontal hurricane kicks. 

Going higher than ever! 

Jabez emulated her height over five inches due to what she did. 

She carried him over a flexible leg, then hurled him into the stage. 

Jabez retained his posture, damaged all around. 

She appeared and reappeared. 

On the battle stage. 

He performs a series of taekwondo kicks. 

Hook kicks, axel kicks. 

Front kicks. 

Flipping backwards with both feet hitting into the entity's chin. 

'He's not capitulating! That's the spirit! Keep it up! Fight!' She thought. 

He hit her. 

Jabez used his arteries and veins to zip closer into her. 

Drop kicking her, using that speed to double for more damage!

"Gnh!" 

Into her clavicle. 

Columns of blood trickle down to her chin. 

She averted his vine of material. 

Jabez pulled sheer pounds of metal by self-exerting. 

Drawn to Mahiru, practically shrugging off the thousands pounds of metal hitting her appendages. 

"I'm tellin' ya, this kid totally qualifies!" Zyd told Olelach. 

"The outcome, let it transpire. He stood no chance earlier, now, he does." She remarked. 

Mahiru charged at full speed at him. 

Mixing it with juggernaut momentum. 

Jabez did the same. 

His head didn't flinch or bounce. 

Both of their hands trying to overpower one another. 

"ELELU!" Quickened retraction of hands. 

He grabbed the back of her head and thrusted the said being into his flying knee. 

Enough time to switch it around. 

He yanked her wrist and aimed his elbow and knee into her hinge joint. 

"KK--" Her expression easily read pain. 

She knelt to the ground, her eyes pulsating for battle. 

The heartfelt of fighting, it's riveting. 

She stands up, flicking her joint to alleviate the pain. 

Repositioning herself into a fighting stance. 

Forming a lethal fingerstyle. 

Meant for dealing heavy damage in the solar plexus, what she didn't know. 

Was that he doesn't have any internal et ceteras. 

She hits him into the spot. 

Jabez looked in higgledy-piggledy to why she hit him there. 

"?..." 

"What?" 

Did he just brush off the deadliest nerve? 

Albeit, he didn't have one. 

Jabez repeats the action into her. 

"GUK!!" 

She fell to her knees, holding her bruised area. 

"You..you win.--" 

Jabez helped the warrior get up, walking her to the place where the rest of the fighters are. 

Where things shall be declared. 

Everyone stood there, waving to Jabez. 

Jabez lifted a smile up to the group. 

"Hey guys!" He says.

How is it, that even if he's damaged in entirety, he's perfectly fine? 

Is his resistance just that outlandish? 

"Mahiru, I've got to say something.." Jabez stopped his tracks. 

"No, just keep going. You're the winner.--" 

"That's the conundrum. I never been to these schools, I've been to one. Just never any applicable here.

And it's against the rules, I don't deserve to win. The other schools do, they've strived hard. I only encompassed their participation. I voluntarily did this for my friends' sake, they wanted to win. I gave it to them, that's all that really matters!" 

Jabez made it concrete for her. 

And the last sentence, he crooked his smile. 

"It's, I mean, if you want to give it to your friends. Then let's do it." She didn't get how he can condone for things like this. 

Once Mahiru reaches the center to speak in the magical microphone. 

Whilst his friends were waiting for her to say the winners. 

'Wait, where are the Zulu warriors?' She thought. 

Usually the winners get the chance. 

"I have bad news. The Zulu Warriors aren't here." She apprised the contestants. 

"Why? We came here, for nothing?" Lothal furrowed his brows. 

"This is pivotal. And it's important you listen." 

Olelach and Zyd had their confab with Jabez. 

In backstage. 

"Can you just say who won?" Vamos asked. 

"Jabez's friends! Won! They won!" She suddenly said to the audience. 

Unintelligible murmurs followed the audience. 

"Do not kvetch, those are the results. They'll be picked to become heroes." She dropped the mic. 

Brief shrieks of the mic, audible to the audience briefly. 

She left the students addled. 

"I don't get what's up, and where's Jabez?" Matsu says frustrated. 

"You sure put the impression on us both. Your dexterity, durability, speed, and reaction. Agility, manipulation. Strength.Intellect. You fit the black ops." Olelach's assessment to Jabez throughout the entire tournament. 

"Do you avow to be a part of a specialized group of heroes?" She extent her hand outwards to him. 

He shook her hand. 

"Of course! If it means doing good for other people! I'll do my best!" 

He nodded catalyzed to it. 

"Your friends must be really riled up with what befell. 

The whole AWOL of The Zulu warriors. 

In truth, kiddo. They were attacked by Galalig, while Ciravia had conundrums." 

Zyd informed Jabez of the news. 

While an *ahem* interjects in their confab. 

"Jabez. A word, please?" Iboet admonished the entity to heed her. 

He heeded her. 

"What's the whole.. 'Jabez's friends' win?" She questioned. 

"I told Mahiru aboveboard that I wasn't a student. I gave it to you guys!" He made his best impression of honesty. 

"And all of you've earned it. Sedulous teamwork!" Olelach clapped her hands, medallions appeared on all of the contestants. 

Worn around their neck. 

"I..uh, well wait is that?! OLELACH? The legendary member of The Paintball wizards?!" Soasa watched the two from the distance. 

Until Olelach appeared out of thin air. 

"Is it true, Jabez? That you aren't from any of the schools?" Matsu tilted her head, everyone (the contestants) stared at him. 

"Yeah. I did it for my friends! That's all that matter!" He nodded frankly. 

"You don't mind being in 'The Golden Planet' would you?" 

"Oh, ho , ho, ho! No! We're taking him! How about you join us? Dunmition, Institute of magics." Lothal interposed. 

"I have my own volition, and I choose Matsu's! She asked me before you did!" 

He said it decently. 

"Wait, wait! Jabez! What about us?" Iboet suddenly asked him. 

"You guys can join!" Jabez said right minded. 

"TELL ME! WHY'D YOU DO IT?!" Falecia interrogated Wigacio's incarnate. 

Whilst Galalig had full control. 

"BECAUSE HEROES SUCK-" 

Socked! 

Dreadful methods.


	26. Welcome to The Golden Planet Institute!

Twenty four hours of physical torture. 

Galalig isn't being down-to-the-earth with Falecia. 

The heroic male narrowed his eyes. 

"Talk?! Why'd you attack the base of The Unusual Deers?! TALK!" Falecia grasped him roughly against his shirt to twist it. 

"Who? ME? YES ME! I DID IT BECAUSE FUCK HEROES! FUCK THEIR SYSTEM! FUCK EVERYTHING ABOUT THEM!! HAHAHA!!" He angled against the cheek of Falecia, grazing against it. 

"Let me guess. A backseat driver, tch, what more was I going to expect from the likes of reality?" He loosened grip of the entity's clothing, not worth it to him at all. 

"Huh, what's the matter? You've beaten me up physically for twenty four hours straight, no breaks. No rest." Galalig cocked a brow, usually some heroes would act bellicose upon hearing like that. 

"That is true.. reality is what I've grown sick of. I'm the Unusual Deers' Anti-hero." Falecia glanced from his shoulder, he narrowed his eyes into him. 

"SO, let me get this straight! You aren't in the mood to beat me up? I'm the guy that literally fucked up your whole team? Ain't that gonna instigate you to do more than puritanical notion?" He wanted the whole 'torture' to continue onwards. 

"I've grown sick of you, you don't shut up. Or tire, what is the valid point of torturing something that doesn't stop?" He remarked. 

"Twenty four hours, and you aren't dead. Those bruises, marks, damage you've undertaken. Should kill a supernormal already, or even worse. It'd take a whole eternity to heal from that." He limned it out, pointing on Wigacio's body. 

"That must make be the big-wig then? AIN'T IT?! EVERYONE THE WEAKLINGS?!" Galalig barked out to the entity. 

"...you don't even show discomfort from it." Falecia didn't construe it, this guy's just a teen.

"Who are you?" Glaring at him in a snarky way.

"Who am I?! I'M CLEARLY THE GODDAMN TEEN THAT AIN'T FUCKING NORMAL!" He didn't portend his true identity to the entity. 

How on Earth can Galalig's durability be that immense in a reincarnate form? 

Jabez was given twenty four hours to read all the subjects, targeted levels for highschool. 

After perusing them, he had taken the entrance exams like his friends did. 

Accessing his past memories from twenty four hours. 

Math equations, breezy. 

English, breezy. 

Whatever et cetera subject comes to him, he handled eight pens howbeit four in per fistcuff. 

After finishing the test in nearly five minutes, it's about a 1000 page book for acceleration. 

He stood up, trudging to the professor after handing it to him. 

He gave it a quick probe, instantly galvanized upon Jabez's answers. 

'This can't be right, how did.. I didn't see him glance over to his friends. Nor ask if there's something.. this is unprecedented indeed.' 

After the assessment, Jabez went off to the homeroom first. 

Following right after him, his friends. 

They took their seats. 

"Classmates, I want you to greet a friend of mine." Matsu stood erect and walked into the center ; to have the cynosure. 

And his friends were introduced earlier, so, no need.

She's the president of the student council of the entire school.

Jabez didn't even move howbeit he stood beside her already. 

"I'm Jabez! And I hope all of us become great friends!" Jabez says effusively to them. 

"And we all have read the book of powers. No? Jabez is a master of 'Body Supremacy'!" She spoke eloquent english albeit being Japanese. 

The power to do anything you want with your body. 

Damn, can anybody here do anything like that? 

Nobody. 

After Jabez regressed to his seat. 

"Things are different here, Jabez." Vamos whispered to his ally. 

"Yeah, I'm getting a little feeling of this school's end. Befell to our school, Jabez." Iboet says to the alike whilst angling to his side. 

"The teacher's coming." Jabez apprised his friends, automatically sitting upright after the teacher entered the room. 

Hours of subjects, lecture. 

Jabez had to wake up his friend Aledran before he rediscovers being joshed. 

After the lessons, free into recess. 

The alike's asked to which club he was going to join. 

"I choose. Adventure club!" Jabez made a concise choice. 

"Isn't that a happenstance?" Iboet's voice nigh to Jabez. 

"Your friend chose this, club." Matsu inserted her explanation. 

"Yay!" Jabez gave Iboet a backbreaking hug. 

"!" She tried to withstand it, trying not to duress her friend to let go. 

"Don't sweat it! Adventuring's my thing." She says after Jabez loosened the hug, letting her go. 

"What about the others?" Jabez's expectant to see the others. 

"Well, adventure class has a limit. There's been recent quietus' of students who went over more than nine." She fished through her pocket. 

Pulling out a newspaper, extending it to Jabez. 

Centrally to the page of the school, so his friends chose something else. 

Whilst Pestilence disguised herself as a human. 

Intent on finding her allies, not wanting to make a scene.

"That means, only four members?" Jabez guesstimated it. 

"Oddly correct." Matsu brushed off at how he did it through serendipity. 

"So, what do we do?" Jabez starts it up! 

"There's been a recent explosion 12 hours ago. It made a big 'boom' in The Covert Nexus. And after that.

A series of earthquakes and aftershocks, there's something creating something more." She lead the two into the club room. 

After entering, there's a glut of papers, bulletin boards. 

One round table, chairs, another member of the adventure club. 

Sitting there, like a hermit. 

"New members?" Lelind focussed onto the members from the distance.

"Hmm...wait.. that's Jabez. Been able to surmount Mahiru herself. In this group?" He noticed the almond white streaks, those belonged to a well-known fighter from the Coastlands. 

"That's where our objective is. Be prepared for exigent footwork to get there!" She pointed her index to the map of The Covert nexus. 

It's somewhere in this land. 

"Lelind, I'm sure you know these people. Everyone's watched the tournament." She added, obtaining his attention. 

"Yeah, I do! So, we'll be taking it somewhere.. uttermost like the usual?" He stood erect, the two bobbed their heads to the entity. 

"Sup hombre!" Jabez gladly greeted him.

"So, how are we going to get there?" Iboet furrowed her brows. 

"It's called the adventure club! We take the venture through physical activity, no vehicles!" She trots up to a mechanical button, pressing it lightly. 

Opening the roof to give an opening for them. 

"Swell? Hey Jabez, got any-" 

Boot prints like a crater formed on the concrete floor. 

"There he goes again." Iboet tailed after him, bouncing through buildings and inanimate objects throughout the civilization to get there. 

Wow! She's able to follow after him at incredible paces. 

The two members shadow after the two newfound members of adventure club. 

In one astounding leap, Jabez found himself standing in the desolated locus. 

Matsu spoke of. 

Iboet caught up after a few minutes. 

What she saw, Jabez standing over an unconscious being. 

Known as Gwen. 

"She attacked me first, so I speed blitzed her." Did he straight up quench her by utilizing his speed? 

"So, that's the source, huh?" Iboet trekked to the unconscious entity. 

"What befell here? The flames lasted for 48 hours, and it's gone?" Matsu says fuddled. 

"I took care of it." Jabez rose his hand up to apprise her. 

"That settles the micromanaging of wildfire." Iboet interjects. 

"Hrmu..." Gwen recuperated after one minute later. 

"You... gung-ho." She fixated onto Jabez. 

Steadily opening her temples. 

"She's not staying down." Iboet bobbed to the enemy. 

"We'll need well-placed attacks." Lelind analyzed the enemy and the environment. 

In his certitude to be sure where to attack. 

Dashing from the shadows, Balewen?! 

Aiming his metapotent weapon inwards Jabez. 

"That's why I'm here to induce incongruency." Hurling his blade into Jabez, Jabez needed to react to this in time. 

The weapon. 

Intercepted in his teeth, clenching it hard enough to break it through sheer will.

"You must be an uncouth to think sheer will can break my tools-" 

CLANG! 

The Omniscient taken aback from this feat. 

Jabez's teeth, cripes! 

'Not bad.' He thought, speeding into Jabez. 

Jabez leaped overhead. 

Targeting multiple areas around Balewen's ground. 

Shooting out his arteries and veins.

Towing it skywards. 

The amount of solid ground he lugged was enough to match a boulder's width. 

Jabez landed on the flying object. 

Balewen throws a front flip kick into Jabez. 

Jabez takes a hit from an omniscient and still stands! 

The three were dealing with Gwen. 

A little staggered from her fight with Jabez. 

"I'll get in close! You two, divert her!" Iboet commanded, wow, the strategist of this adventure club. 

Outfoxed by the new member.

She socked her into the clavicle. 

"Unh!" She wobbles her steps back. 

Matsu gets in front of her. 

Raising both arms skywards to give one helluva shockwave to this whole dustup. 

"NO!" Gwen's body engulfed in flames, like a supernova to set whatever in this area into flames. 

The tremor sent Matsu far.

Omnicombustion. 

"HAAAA!!!" She didn't stop emanating immense flames. 

Lelind used athleticism to get nigh to the entity. 

'Come on! Come on! Don't fail on me now!' He thought. 

Balewen forced Jabez's face down into the flames of his niece's omnicombustion. 

Jabez impacts him against the clavicle ; hitting him with his elbow. 

Jabez retracted his head from the fires he had undertaken for two or three minutes. 

The flames engulfed on his head burnt out. 

And he spat out the flames coursing through his internal body. 

Redirecting it into Balewen, he stood still upon the fire submerging onto him. 

Unscathed from the immense measure of flames. 

Jabez performs a savate style reverse figure kick into Balewen's face. 

Additional attack to hit his opponent's neck with the inside of his outstretched hand. 

"Good hits! But how long will you stand once I've taken over everything of you? Nothing to stand for?" Utilizing his absolute will.

Used onto Jabez. 

"Do you think that's enough?" Jabez threw his punch into Balewen's throat. 

Sloughing off the will of the being. 

He spits up blood from his attack. 

"Just sleep!" Jabez grabbed his collar, twisting it as he rose him above his height greatly. 

Jabez gently released the entity, lulled upon what Jabez stated to him. 

Jabez's will came to the point where logic/reason doesn't affect him the slightest. 

Ignoring it even! 

Did he just send him to sleep? 

An omniscient? 

"YAHH!!!" Lelind was thrown to the distance. 

"Guess it's up to me!" Iboet utilized acrobatics and athletic movement to stray from the flames. 

Hit on her shoulder, the cloth burned over her shoulder. 

She skitters forward, resisting the urge to holler in pain. 

"That's ENOUGH!" She threw her fist into the being, not caring of the risk that awaited her. 

Hitting her sharply against the temple. 

The flames began to wane after being impacted by that. 

"Dammit.." She flicked her hand, trying to resist the pain. 

"Gotta keep fighting!" She glanced over to the staggered being. 

"That's it... put a kibosh to this banter." Gwen actuated the entity to speed up the process.

"Oh, I'll give it to you!" Iboet rushed in to the entity. 

After hitting Gwen. 

Into the adam's apple. 

Blood columns trickle down Gwen's chin. 

"Heh..you've helped me tap into duality transcendence!" Gwen's form returned into a naturally still form. 

"I should have no dilemma erasing you--" 

"NEVER!" Jabez launched himself into Gwen. 

Throwing a punch into her temples. 

After that. 

She utilized these newfound powers. 

Onto Jabez. 

Possessing nigh complete arsenal. 

Centrally damaging him like physical damage. 

Jabez didn't stop moving forward, even if she implied more force than ever. 

His durability is NUTS! 

"Jabez! Keep fighting!" Matsu and Lelind returned to the scene. 

She charged into Gwen, hitting her into the lumbar. 

Forcing her forward to Lelind. 

Intent on stating something or trying to recover her thoughts. 

Her face suspended by arteries and veins.

Heaved groundwards! 

"Can't.. can't even.. think..." 

After that. 

The four brought Gwen and Balewen into the school. 

"Oh romeo! Romeo! Where are you?"Soasa pretended to be some damsel in distress. 

"Don't worry, I'll save you!" Aledran strides atop Vamos, dressed in costume. 

You can tell Vamos had to be the horse, while Aledran's the hero. 

He dismounted the horse. 

"Who dares step in my land?" 

Said an evil being in the play. 

"I do! I'll smite thy villainous figure to save my princess!" 

"WHAPAK! WHKOOM!!" Out of the blue, perversed into what Galalig's activities are. 

Playing with action figures. 

" I'm gonna release my full power!" In his left had was an action figure of himself. 

"LOTHE POWERS ACTIVATE!" He made visual effects.

"WHEN DO POWERS WORK LIKE THAT?!" Galalig says frustratedly addled. 

"BECAUSE I'M THE GODDAMN LOTHE, BINCH! I AM THE MEMETIC BADASS!" 

Did he say something straight out of reality. 

"And all the fucking authors died! HAH!" Galalig cracked up after flinging his toys. 

Definitely live action material here. 

"And everyone orgasms when shouting Galalig! HAHAHA!" What a knee-slapper to himself. 

"What, right. The audience exists, you see. I can do anything, even this! Living the dreams, I'll just fuck around in my story!" Robed in affluent materials ; red velvet fur coat. 

Everything, mansion. 

For him. 

"Zip!" Galalig regressed into the book once more.

"We've had a quandary with you two.." Matsu and the student council undertaking an interrogation. 

With these two. 

"What are you doing in these lands? This isn't your turf." She pointed her index into Balewen. 

"What do mortals like you care?" Balewen remarked. 

"Because you've caused ruination into a part of this land. And its punishable by law." Abasa retorted to the being.

"Those laws don't exist to me." Balewen responded. 

"You, Jabez is it?" He spurned Matsu, beckoning out to Jabez. 

"Excuse you, who said you can just snub our school president?" Crakath narrowed his eyes into Balewen. 

"Yeah? That's me." Jabez responded to the being. 

"I still can't believe an alike had more will than an omniscient." He murmured to himself. 

Balewen smacked across the cheek. 

"Pay attention!" Abasa told the entity to listen. 

"We'll be bringing you to the judge. That's who you two will be answering to." Matsu apprised to the entity. 

"Wait!" Jabez interjected. 

"That's not how it works! Okay? There has to be files and information, data banks. Proems of his recent crimes." Jabez informed them. 

"He's balewen.. Jabez, he's done many bad things. Never did any reparations for it." Iboet inserted her defense. 

"But.. in truth, from what I know. There's never been a recorded file of his crimes. So we can't put him in prison without evincing anything." Iboet continued to exposition. 

"Clueful girl. I remember when you used to be powerless against me!" He discerned the entity. 

"I'd send you to prison if it wasn't for what you're capable of doing." She jived. 

Placing palms on her waist. 

"So.. we can't do anything against it, what you're trying to say?" Matsu turned to Iboet, cocking her brow. 

"Exactly. Right, Jabez?" Iboet turned to Jabez, assessing this whole sitch. 

"Uh-huh!" Jabez adhered. 

"Come on Jabez, let's let them control their problems." Iboet drapes her arm over his shoulder, while the two head off to the arts club. 

"What are you gonna do? With nothing to evince? Harming me is considered dictatorial, and the next thing will be jail for you kids." He riposted to the student council. 

"You hubristic lout!" Pyd exclaimed. 

"Truth hurts, doesn't it?" Balewen says to the being. 

Whilst to Iboet and Jabez. 

Watching the whole practice of the theater group. 

"Wow, color me impressed! You guys nailed it!" Jabez says over to his friends. 

"Jabez!" Aledran ran up to the five foot 8 entity, yanking him for a hug. 

"It's definitely good to see you guys? Say, uh? What befell to you two?" 

He loosened the grip of his arms, letting him stand by himself. 

"Well.." She rubbed her alleviated duke. 

"We had a dustup with Gwen and Balewen. We won." Iboet didn't need to get into the fight description, that's lucid enough. 

"And you're fine?" Soasa focussed onto the condition of Iboet. 

"We joined adventure club, okay?" Iboet says. 

"You joined too?" Soasa strayed her eyes from Iboet, onto Jabez. 

"Yeah! I did." 

"Jabez, you should try to think a little safer. Adventure club requires death risks." Aledran sounded disquiet after telling it to Jabez. 

"Jabez risked his life for me. He chose adventure club because it's in his hankering. Don't go overthinking like that!" Iboet expounded for Jabez. 

"I always risk my life for my family! You guys have been my family!" He didn't sound despondent to the way he delivered his speech. 

Remembering what he said to them, did he truly care about them so much? 

"But, I don't want you guys to go in tribulation of the future. Just remember we'll always be together!" One of the members in this theater and arts fixate there. 

"Such fervency! Such emotion!" Captivated to his character. 

"I must tell the writer of this!" He sped off to where the person that handled the script for plays. 

Inanimate objects, props teemed the stage. 

Costumes and et cetera. 

Drygord paused before the female writer. 

Legayk, their head writer for their plays. 

"I saw potential in the new student! His heart is lionhearted, all of it. Head to toe!" 

"Is that so? I want to see him then." She says in her conundrum. 

She stood up from her chair. 

Heading off to find the entity he spoke of. 

Once pausing in center of the stage, the group were having a confab. 

Vamos' up to speed to what Jabez chose. 

"Excuse me, Jabez?" The being says to the small group. 

"Yes?" Jabez whipped his direction to the entity. 

"Now that I've grabbed your attention, Jabez." How on EARTH did she know his name?

"Waitaminnit! How'd you know Jabez's name?" Vamos pried through her sentences. 

"That's an easy question. I possess the vanities of the 'it'." Legayk must've pertained to the author himself in the story. 

" 'It'?" Iboet suspected this entity had god-tier powers. 

"Enough, all shall be stagnant!" She bid the entities throughout the club. 

"Huh?" 

Not an ounce of static structure from Jabez. 

"Now then, we can talk. Personally, I'm sure you know who the 'it' is." She plunges to the concrete floor, ambling to Jabez. 

". I never thought you'd stumble into this school. I've seen everything you've done, inside this universe." She added. 

Afterwards, the two walked together throughout the school. 

"I know you're under the adventure club, but if you're able to do two. Theater and arts club is commendable." How is it that she acted so diffident to the presence of Jabez whilst their activities dwelled active. 

"I mean, if you're impassioned about having me in your medium. Totes!" Jabez stared at her for a few moments, concord played through his pov. 

Returning to the theater, everyone's still frozen. 

So, Jabez's will is unnaturally immense that not even the word of God works? 

Jabez ascends the stairs to the auditioning. 

Everyone retrograded to their normal activity. 

"What the?!" The juicy shrews didn't get what befell. 

"Wait, wasn't Jabez like.. right here?" Iboet easily brushed off whatever transpired onto them. 

"She's murky, I'll keep an eye on her." Iboet just couldn't let Jabez in this, there's something offputting from her. 

She skulked over to the entity, standing in a limited distance from her. 

"I'll be your savior! Your hero! I'll strive to be yours my princess!" Holding up a prop, pointing it to the writer. 

"Everything I shall cast aside! Nobody! Nothing! Over my family, I shall be your everything! I'll be a part of your whole world! I'll fight for you! No matter who comes my way, I'll search for you!" 

The way how he displayed a heroic way, extending out his hand to the entity. 

It's the writer, pulling her in to dance like some ballroom. 

"Most bedazzling, you shall be the brother of the hero!" She says after his display of heroism. 

He lets the entity go, it's only a display of what his character might've been. 

"Yes! Yes! You did swell!" Drygord sped up to Jabez, he nearly descended the stairs. 

"Thank you!" Jabez acknowledged what he said about him. 

He returned to Iboet. 

"So, how'd I do?" He wanted to hear it from Iboet. 

"Pretty good!" She apprised to him. 

"We're brothers now!" Aledran scooped Jabez in his arms from behind, transposing left and right. 

"Everyone! Announcement! We will be free of classes to practice dead on hours for three weeks before our play begins!" Of course to be expected. 

"You're in two clubs, isn't that a little taxing?" Soasa says intrusively.

"I can manage!" Jabez had body supremacy, just imagine what he can do! 

"You sure? I can ask her to tone it down for you if its unendurable?" Vamos remarked to Jabez. 

"No need! You guys have to stop overthinking." Don't forget his energy independence, preferring to dally to what he has.

Iboet tapped Jabez's shoulder, checking the clock. 

Recess is up. 

Returning to their class. 

Except the three, while Jabez trudges alongside with Iboet. 

"Don't make promises, Jabez. They can always be broken. Because I've made a promise once in my life, I couldn't live up to it." She told him of what he had told them earlier. 

Unlike humans, Jabez possessed undying loyalty. 

"When I make a promise, undoubtedly stays intact!" Jabez responded to his friend. 

"And you're like family to me, I'll protect my family no matter what transpires to me!" He never emanated belligerence to anybody, not even among his peers. 

After entering class. 

He really meant that, didn't he? 

Iboet didn't want to overthink the probabilities that might happen to Jabez in the future. 

'Jabez is the strongest person I know.. not from what he's able to do. What nobody can do for others, that's real mettle.' 

Perched on their seats. 

Hours of lecture from the teacher. 

Stodgy, but necessitous for them. 

The bell rings, lunch time! 

The cafeteria! 

"Wow, alot of hard work." The three enter the cafeteria, plopping onto the bleachers. 

"Hey, lunch lady. I'll help out." Jabez circled the vendor, standing in the center of it. 

Helping speed up the process for the amount of lunch give the students their need. 

Effortlessly, he's saved food for his friends, surely. 

Jabez's fast hands, he didn't even need to look at what he was doing. 

For his dexterity made it easy for him to do it. 

He returned to his friends, just one more left for one student. 

The lunch lady didn't think Jabez would've helped her. 

He sets the lunch trays over to his friends, having a blithesome smile crept. 

"There you go, fam!" Jabez says, whilst turning his head to the lunch lady. 

He speed walked to her, he profusely flailed his arms. 

"No! It's yours! I don't even eat at all! Just eat, please!" 

The food's nutritious here, so he lent it to the lunch lady. 

He retrograded to his friends, tirelessly watching them guzzle their food. 

"What a good kid." The lunch lady precedes to just eat the remains of the food left. 

Jabez didn't use chairs to sit, squatting, self-evidently. 

After lunch, Jabez had to minister adventure club with Iboet. 

Entering the room of their club again. 

"So, what's our plan?" There's a number of jobs for the adventure club to do. 

"There's something in the future. I can't describe what.. it's red.. and definitely out there. Coming." Lelind tried to augur the future for Matsu. 

Whilst the two were watching. 

"I can't get a right picture.. but, if it's red. It's got to be bad news." He added, never knew this adventure club held a title of being proactive people. 

"Your target is Galalig. Understand?" 

Within the Night valleys. 

His contracter called. 

".." The assassin prepared his red and monochrome costume. 

The redhead assassin. 

''Galalig? Biggest threat? It should be big payment. No dilemma for me to kill the big-wig villain." He veiled his face, dressing in his whole costume. 

"I've got plenty more targets to come after. Like that Braedda." He stuffed his list into his pocket. 

"Babe, where are you headed?" A twenty year old woman beckoned to him. 

"Don't worry sweetums, it's just work." Wherever the heck was he going to find Galalig in the first place? 

"We aren't gonna be finding a fifth member that easily." Zyd groaned. 

"Lysithea can't be chosen, she's a lone warrior. There must be someone else." She replied. 

They too were in 'The Lunar Expanse'. 

A place where extraordinary people go to school and such. 

And work. 

And other et cetera. 

The same place 'The Golden Planet Institution' has. 

What did it mean to be a hero? 

So, did this mean that there was an assassin? 

What alignment was he? 

An anti-hero? 

A supervillain? 

What was it? 

Nothing to foreword it. 

What comes into the mind of the readers? 

Heroes? 

And assassins? 

Were there going to be more of them? 

Or merely one? 

Jabez and his friends had their own rooms to sleep in. 

Jabez didn't need sleep or sustenance, like he says. 

Energy independence. 

He stayed outside, watching the moonlight. 

Standing on the terrace. 

The breezing wind unfurls Jabez's long hair. 

Vamos couldn't sleep properly, seeing his friend wait outside the terrace. 

He rose his brows, hopping off his bed as he trudged to Jabez. 

"Hey, Jabez. You aren't going to bed? It's a little late to stay up." He says groggily. 

"Nah, I'm good here! I'll just stay outside, I don't see much of a quandary. You should sleep, you'll need it for tomorrow." He shook his head in response. 

"Alright, goodnight. Jabez." Vamos waved to his friend, Jabez returned the wave. 

Whilst the next day follows afterwards. 

What more waited for them? 

This schooling life? 

What dangers awaited them? 

Could this school wind up in the same place their recent school had? 

Dependent on what situation transpires. 

For now, the action toned down. 

Into the ambience of Jabez's story progression. 

Whatever transpired to Lotheideus? 

Where are the nobodies? 

What are they doing now?


	27. School inspection!

The arresting woman dallied her cell. 

Marking down days of how long she's been here. 

Legaenna didn't stammer a word at all. 

Zipped lips and static eyes. 

'I've lost everything, ignominy and more ignominy! Do none of these befooled prats know anything of loss?!' 

Contemplating to whom she faced defeat to. 

Two or three times. 

'Loss is something, none of us can get rid of. I lost my children, and the only way to regain my powers is to escape this vexatious prison! I'm a mortal in here!' 

What did Etheraria invent to keep omnipotents from causing tumult in the balance of good and evil? 

Something that made them mortally weak. 

Her mind, unbelievably powerful to create something like this for Legaenna. 

"So, you aren't going to let me go? Just leave me in watch from your 'hero' friends?" Wigacio's furrowed his brows. 

Sedated in a wheelchair, arms and legs strapped in tight belts. 

Areari narrowed her eyes into Wigacio's eyes. 

"You've done us a travail, don't you feel repent for your crimes?" 

"I don't give a FUCK! Who gives a fuck about crime? Danger's my middle name!" Judging from his character, nobody can discern who it is. 

And when does a teenager act this.

Warlike?

"Barbaric." She retorted. 

"You suck, correct. No?" He jived. 

"Why I aught-to- --" She wanted to punch him into the face. 

Her actions curbed by her ally Doredor. 

"He wants you to think like that!" He apprised her. 

"Then let him! Punching him is what I want to do." She wanted to satisfy herself, and that's doing what Wigacio wanted her to do. 

"Nary, he's unarmed. And defenseless, we're heroes. Not villains." He added. 

"Man, heroes are so damn lenient that it pisses me off! FUCKING PUNCH ME! DO IT MOTHERFUCKER! DO IT MOTHERFUCKER!" He implored the hero to do what she wanted. 

"It's TEMPTING! LET ME PUNCH HIM!" She couldn't retract, only forward to actuating on punching him. 

Yanna introduced the fighter into a full nelson lock. 

"That's enough! He's unarmed, defenseless. What do you think? He would escape?" He exclaimed. 

"What do you expect from a wardog like me? Be kind? Punching him dead on is what I want to do!" She says irascible. 

"We're asking you as a team to cooperate with us." The leader of the Unusual Deers said to her. 

"Can you?" Farew added. 

"Fine, just let me go." She sighed in crotchety. 

Letting go of the entity, she inclined to what her leader says. 

"I'll get you nextime.." She stammered to herself. 

She returned to her seat, waspish. 

Whilst the leader turned to face Wigacio. 

"You know, you should be thankful we hadn't thought about sending you to jail." Farew rose his brow at Wigacio. 

"Pssh, do you honestly think a jail cell can detain me?" He retorted. 

"...No. I don't think it can, you've been able to handle all of us. You hold potential in becoming a hero, maybe we can recruit you." Farew elucidated to Wigacio. 

He feigned yawning. 

"Yeah- fuck no! Dipshit! Who cares about heroism?!" He laughed sinisterly at the heroes. 

"Your mind's enveloped in the depths of villainy. We can help you, you're lost in the shadows." Farew stood upright, walking up to Wigacio. 

Extending his hand to the being. 

"You dense motherfucker, didn't you hear me? I said who gives a FUCK?" He wanted it to get through his skull. 

"He ain't listenin' boss. Best we send him to jail already, in spite of his actions to us." Areari feigned to cough. 

"No, he's not easy to convince. That's just the kind we need in this team." 

"...you fucking stupid fuckfaceshitheadcocksuckingnipplebitingcockfuck." Wigacio wanted to be sent to jail, instead it's going to have some dead on confab with these entities.

"Lights! Camera! Action!" 

The whole practice of the theater and arts club. 

Limelight rains down on Soasa. 

"Where shall I go? I'm lost! Who shall I call my knight in shining armor?" She made dramatic poses, whilst moving forward. 

"Dun. Dun, who's that. A pretty lady, right and ripe for us!" Of course, goons had a part to play. 

"Oh no! Who will be my knight in shining armor?" She says melodramatically. 

"Nobody gunna save dis lady! She right and ripe for us!" The goons teemed the entity. 

"He's never going to make it. He's handling adventure club, the stuff they do there is sophisticated. They have 29,879 feet tall mountain climbing. And all with hands, he can never make it. Ice skiing, surfing tsunamis. Lava running." Hairia doubted Jabez would be able to minister his part. 

"Do not get near the fair maiden!" Jabez ?! In costume? 

"Wait, I don't remember him being here? He's from adventure club, now here?" Hairia didn't think Jabez had such vanities to make it in the nick of time. 

Jabez swings from a rope, scooping the fair maiden away from the hands of the goons. 

"Who are you to take what's ours?!" The goons stare skywards at Jabez. 

Jabez placed Soasa to safety, whilst he leaped to the group of goons. 

'Gotta use the toonforce, its visual effects seem more surrealistic!' He thought. 

Then out of nowhere, weapons and muskets were in jabez's hands. 

"GAH! Run lads! He's armed!" The goons sped off, it's their part to play. 

Whilst the brother interjects the scene. 

"Woah, brother! Don't get into such dangerous situations!" Aledran's lines had to be followed. 

"What did you expect me to do? Let the goons do what they wanted to do with the fair maiden?" Jabez dropped the tools to the ground. 

Offbeat cartoon clangs audible. 

"Yes, he indeed has saved me!" Soasa interposed her part. 

"Jabez has to be here. Who's going to help carry the pumpkin bombs away!?!" 

Not long until something or someone sped past them. 

Jabez climbed up a skyscraper whilst carrying pumpkin bombs. 

So fast he couldn't keep track of which height he was. 

That he climbed the air itself. 

Throwing the pumpkin balls so far by means of his speed. 

"I really feel bad for Jabez, he has to infrequently minister two clubs." Lelind watched Jabez skid down the structure, surfing down it. 

"Especially the things we do can cause overexertion." He added. 

"Energy independence." Iboet apprised the entity. 

"?" He turned to face her. 

"It's the reason why he never pants, never tires. Never exhausts, nor sleep. You get it. He doesn't need sustenance to live." She made it clear-cut for him. 

"I daresay he can handle being in all the clubs with that energy independence of his." He remarked. 

"So, guys. Did we keep the pumpkin bombs from causing desolation in this land?" He asked the three. 

"Yeah, we did. You carried objects in total of 19,000 tons while your base is 125 tons. Did you amplify your strength?" Matsu estimated the object Jabez straight up carried. 

"And.. you seem to be instantly fast wherever. The play started and you made it, and here. Too. Mastering Body Supremacy must've taken a long time, hadn't it?" Matsu questioned him. 

"Pretty much!" What did it take for Jabez to become a full-time professional in the use of body supremacy? 

"Don't you need to know what time you should be in theater and arts club?" Iboet asked. 

"It's a jiffy for me, don't sweat it!" 

"Hey, you snooping kids! You haven't rid of us yet!" The enemies from the distance, holding up a celestial cannon. 

"Hope you meet your doom by the neuron star!" They fired an immense object through the barrel. 

"Everyone, evacuate the people!" Matsu instructed, howbeit the neuron star pointed into her. 

Jabez leaped into the direction, taking the 'bullet' for her. 

"JABEZ!" Matsu widened her eyes in his bravery. 

By clasping it to his abdomen, the object implodes and exploded! 

"Heh! Looks like the fool took a bullet for his friends! Come on guys- huh?!" 

A shadowy figure transparent through the blazes. 

Leaping inwards the entities. 

"The guy's still alive! What?!" Until vines of flames attach onto their spleens. 

Lugged back towards his friends. 

The flames dissipated to unveil Jabez. 

"EAT IT!" Iboet knocked down a goon in a single punch. 

Matsu didn't tap into her God Mode. 

Micromanaging four by herself. 

For Iboet.

"RRAHH!!" A flying kick into two goons. 

Down for the count. 

Lelind utilized muay thai to take down the goons. 

Iboet pinned one of the goons to the ground, tempted to kill him. 

She stopped herself, leaving his face bruised. 

She saw Jabez waving to her in an ecstatic face. 

"Heh. You've done it again, you daredevil. Brofist?" Iboet trudges up to Jabez. 

She holds up her fist. 

The two bump fists. 

"Get back to class, everyone. The school inspectors are coming to speculate our school." 

A message gets sent through everyone's mind, except Jabez. 

Due to his durability. 

Though, he can discern it even hella far from the school. 

"Alright, best we get back to schoo-" 

Jabez carried the three over his shoulders. 

Running in full-speed with no effort.

"Remember to get back in class in f...i.." 

Everything frozen, because of Jabez's full speed. 

Negative aeon seconds, depends, because he can alternate his own speed whenever.

Getting through five lands with no effort. 

Once they get into class, everything regressed into normal. 

"That... was fast." Vamos stayed unfazed by the return of Jabez and the adventure club. 

The class stood up, formally greeting the inspector.

And taking their seat afterwards, the inspector checked the activities of every student. 

Making sure if they rose their hands, and after that. 

Recess, everyone stayed astringent to maintain the school's title. 

A banana peel just beyond him, three steps and he'll slip!

Jabez sped past the entity, grabbing the banana peel without physically contacting him. 

Thrown in the trash bin. 

The health inspector turned to the trash bin, nobody there. 

Jabez and his friends probed the health spector from behind. 

"We have to keep the school clean. It doesn't matter where, just make sure this place doesn't get rundown." Matsu whispered to the group. 

"Where should we clean?" Vamos needed to know what to do. 

"Seventh floor and eighth floor. And Jabez went on ahead!" Matsu told the group, whilst Jabez climbed on the outer surface of the structure. 

Climbing to the seventh floor. 

His friends took the other route, the stairs. 

Nothing to stop them from poste-haste speed. 

Once finding the seventh floor. 

Jabez's half of himself through a hermetically sealed window. 

Getting through it afterwards. 

He ran up to the hatch door, opening it for his friends. 

"Alright guys! Clean up time!" Vamos ordered to the group. 

The leader of the juicy shrews. 

"You guys going to clean this school?" Someone familiar, the voice in fact. 

"Well, semi-partially, two rooms that is." Vamos remarked to the figure from the distance. 

"Wait a second?! What's a student doing here?" Soasa furrowed her brows to the entity. 

"You guys did great at the tournament." 

"Uh.. do we know you?" Vamos says, whilst the three were the ones to start cleaning. 

"You can ask Jabez that." The student's bedevilments made him feel suspicious of her. 

"No, I won't." He saw that they were engrossed to cleaning. 

"It's me." She warped herself into her normal shape, Pestilence?! 

"Wait, it's been awhile, hasn't it?

You uh, cool with helping us clean?" Vamos tossed his thumb over to Jabez surfing on a soap bar with a toe. 

Pirouetting around the areas, he performed a ballerina spin whilst on the bar of soap. 

"Sure!" Pestilence nodded congruously. 

Helping them afterwards, Vamos and Soasa both got started to cleaning the seventh floors' rooms. 

Thanks to having their physical conditions enhanced. 

This shouldn't be a dilemma, and they had ample time to clean up before the inspector finds out about the griminess in the next flight of stairs. 

After the seventh floor's squeaky clean. 

The group heads for upstairs, whilst the student council were apprising the health inspector of the information he needed to know. 

The students had to make their best impressions to the health inspector. 

The juicy shrews head upstairs to the eighth floor. 

A mesh gate stood in their way. 

No conspicuous ways to get through it. 

"We better figure out how to get through it." Vamos turned to the group, Jabez trudges towards the mesh gate. 

"You got an idea, Jabez?" Vamos loomed from his shoulder. 

Jabez's body perversed into a two dimensional flat form, slipping under it. 

"Couldn't you just punch it?" Aledran inserted his notion. 

"We're here to clean, not besmirch school property." Soasa says to him. 

Odd, Jabez can see multiple levers in a spiral form. 

Everything here looked different ; like supernaturally , then he gets into center of the spot. 

"Hey Jabez! We're over here! What are you doing?" Vamos called out to Jabez. 

"Hold up! I found something!"

Jabez bodily rotated his limbs to counterattack all of the levers. 

Opening the mesh gate for the group. 

"Ja-... woah. I get it, there's something on the other side we couldn't see. Good thinking!" He regurgitated Jabez's name again to see if he paid attention. 

"Thank you!" Jabez appreciated Vamos' commentary of Jabez's thinking. 

Albeit it having supernatural materials, there were bugs and dinginess throughout the eighth floor. 

Jabez commanded the bugs to leave, and they do so upon his command. 

Thusly making it easier to clean for them without the rummaging through bugs. 

Scrubbing, waxing, and other et cetera. 

"Now then, is this the last floor?" The health inspector talked to Matsu. 

"Indeed." She remarks. 

Whilst the group hid themselves through the use of costumes. 

Stagnant bodies. 

The health inspector checked through each room of what the eighth floor had. 

Something red, zoomed through the window. 

A costumed assassin. 

The eighth floor. 

Rend or Darby! 

"Easy money, kill the disguised Galalig." He trudges up to the door, kicking it as it fell to the concrete ground. 

"Hey, there's my favorite guy. How about lead through the head?" He fired his firearms inwards the two, Matsu quickly tackled the health inspector to safety. 

Howbeit his bullets directed to a wrong direction. 

"The hell's up with my gun? Are you broken?" He cocked his brow at his firearms.

"You're the next thing to a broken gun!" Vamos caught his attention, right before him. 

He punched the being directly in the temple. 

Unfazed by the attack. 

"What?" Vamos recoiled. 

The group backs up Vamos, including pestilence. 

"My horse can knock him out!" Pestilence whistled to summon her horse. 

Charging inwards the being, with a chinese sidekick to its skull. 

Knocked out instantaneously! 

"Don't make me laugh kids, you're outta your leagues!" 

Jabez shoots out his arteries and veins into the being. 

Tapping his deltoids, he merely shifted to his side to fling Jabez through the balcony. 

"Guk!" 

Not long til Jabez wringed his throat in arteries and veins. 

How fast was Jabez?! 

Above his shoulders already. 

Jabez jerked him back so that they both fall over the edge . 

"Jabez!" Iboet speeds over to Jabez, jumping over the balcony. 

Diving into the two. 

Trading blows with one another. 

Eye punches. 

Nose punches.

Jabez leaped off the being, letting him fall crashing into the concrete school grounds. 

Wow, eight floors? 

Except the building is about 5,000 or 12,000 meters. 

Darby stood upright afterwards, dusting himself. 

"Huh, you've got mettle kid." He says proudly. 

"YAAAHH!!" She drop kicks the entity into the face. 

He brushed off the attack she done onto him. 

She bounced to Jabez's side, whilst the rest had fallen on the trees. 

"You kids really need to stop attacking someone doing his job, it's indecent!" He decrees. 

"Says you! We're trying to keep our school in place and you suddenly come out of the blue!" She barked. 

"Whatever!" He flings a volley of shurikens into their direction. 

Jabez corkscrews to catch the projectiles between his toes and hands, even teeth. 

He returned the projectiles at him. 

Sleight of hand, Darby pulled out his firearm. 

Shooting bullets precisely into the shurikens to fire them back at them. 

Jabez charged into him, alongside with Iboet. 

Headbutting him. 

"ELELU!" 

"D'of!" 

He walks backwards upon the blow. 

Iboet kicked him into the groin. 

"I was trained to keep my balls tough as steel. Ack!? How did that hurt me?!" Before it made contact, he expositioned to him. 

Jabez leapfrogs on Iboet, delivering a flying kung fu kick!

"How is it that two of you are able to do effective work?" He skids back from the impact. 

"Maybe, we're just a good duo!" Iboet says after grabbing his legs, raising them upwards to have him fall to the ground. 

"Alright! Enough playin' around!" He regains his ground by executing a chinese getup. 

Drawing out his katanas, slashing Iboet across her frames. 

Then impaling both swords through her rib cage. 

Kicking her straight into the stomach. 

"Kk.." She didn't want to capitulate, especially, Jabez cared about her. 

She transcended her own human limits through will. 

She stood up, strong, glaring her daggers into the entity. 

"Iboet!" Jabez turned to her, seeing her arise made him smile. 

That smile's enough for her to see from him. 

"Let's keep fighting!" She lifts a smirk. 

"Family, huh?" He swings his blades in blistering speeds to slice Jabez into quadrillions of pieces. 

No effects! Unharmed by the weapons! 

"NEVER GONNA LEAVE MY FAMILY!" 

He punched through his clavicle twice to gore him there! 

A hole formed through his chest, it doesn't stop the entity from wanting to continue fighting. 

"I've got a target to take care of, and if a bunch of kids are going to stand in my way! I'll keep trying to kill you!" He spoke vividly to them. 

And he's not showing signs of hindrance from what transpired to him. 

"You're okay?" Iboet seemed galvanized to what Jabez did. 

"I told you, didn't I?" He told the being, the others back the group up. 

"Uh, Jabez. You're benuded." Vamos says to the entity. His clothes weren't durable as he was. Self evidently. 

"Wait what?" Vamos assumed he was right, in lickety-split, Jabez got clothed in the same panel? 

Jabez hand chopped him in the vagus nerve. 

Even if it's a deadly nerve to hit, he remains standing after skidding back. 

He switches weapons, leaping above them to fling out his magical bombs at them.

Jabez rose his index finger to a grenade, his strength in one finger blew up the magical grenade easily. 

Unscathed from it. 

Iboet punched the grenade directly at the other, whilst the others had to barrel roll away from the explosives. 

Lacking time. 

Jabez warped his arm into an organic blade. 

He outstretched his organic material inwards the being, piercing him through the abdomen. 

Additionally in attacks, projectiles came out through the assassin's torso. 

Jabez regressed the properties of his arm to normal. 

"You kids are dunderheads!" He bounced on air, landing on the balcony. 

"Well, as much as I'd want to keep playing around. I'll have to catch up with my target." He leaped off to great distances. 

"We can't let him just kill someone!" Vamos says. 

Jabez grabbed his friends, chucking them high over a building. 

Speeding around it to catch three of them, except Iboet who can already survive immense falls. 

She's transcended her human limitations, for Jabez. 

"Woah! Iboet's changed!" Aledran saw how she didn't show discomfort from landing. 

"Definitively." Vamos says piqued. 

"Now then! Off to my target!" Darby chased after the health inspector. 

"Come on Galalig! Put up a better fight than this! Come on man!" He admonished the entity. 

He pulled out his survivor knife, raising it to ninety degrees. 

Hurling it into the being. 

"Hello, Jabez! Good or bad time to come?" 

Balewen uppercuts Jabez from underneath the concrete ground. 

"Bad time, definitively!" Gwen darts into the two's direction. 

Whilst the group were trying to defend the health inspector. 

"So tell me, how's this going to end? Your life on the ropes?" Balewen placed Jabez in a blood choke from behind. 

"My life? Nah!" He gave a euphoric smile. 

His elbow impacts him into the stomach, loosening the grip. 

Slipping under him, he grappled his wrist as he pressured his hinge joint. 

Gwen charged to Jabez's side. 

Balewen took the opportunity to strike at Jabez whilst he had to fixate onto Gwen. 

Punched into the midriff. 

Balewen's punches can bend the very laws of reality itself. 

Another blow to loosen the grip. 

And another after gwen closes in, then he shifts away from Jabez. 

"So, how's it feel?" An emission of omnicombustion, plus adding the powers of a duality transcendent entity into Jabez. 

Jabez stood point blank to it. 

"To DIE!!" She laughed, assuming he had died from it. 

"I'm not going to die just because you want it to happen." 

Did he? 

Talk casually even after that much?

"You aren't dead.. tch, surprising. But you're not him." She pertained to Lotheideus. 

He suspends her face in arteries and veins, hurling her skywards and groundwards after that. 

Whirring her briefly as he releases grip, letting her collide into Balewen. 

"ELELU!!" Jabez rushed into the two entities, timing it correctly. 

His sheer will emanated immensely, didn't he like made Mahiru bleed with his punches? 

Banging them in one mighty blow, he sends them through multiple buildings whilst utterly destroying them. 

"ELELU!" 

Jabez instantly gets close into Darby. 

Hitting him into the upperback. 

"GUKK!!" He spits up blood from the attack. 

'First this kid had amazing strength.. and now. Goddamn, it's like devastating. I can still keep my ground.' He saw the eyes of tranquil rage in Jabez. 

He stands up once more. 

The Health inspector was fortified by the group. 

"We gotta help Jabez!" Vamos informed the group. 

Leaving the health inspector by himself. 

"Life isn't worth ending!" Jabez dishes out a series of kicks ; muay thai kicks, kung fu kicks, karate kicks, taekwondo, bruce lee's arts. Aikido and ninjitsu. 

Making it arduous to even pull out any weapons, and instead of weapons. 

He trades attacks, but simply Jabez's superior to his. 

"Why work as an assassin? To hurt people? It has a deleterious effects to the mind!" Jabez wanted to reason even with this pitiless assassin. 

He stays standing, just how tough is this guy?! 

"Change! Change for the better!" Jabez grabbed his wrist and forearm, sweeping his foot onto the entity's shin. 

He almost fell to the ground. 

"You want me to change? For what damn cause?" He regained his ground. 

Jabez's nighness to him, elbowing him upwards and punching him into the sternum. 

Whilst his other hand outstretched with his inside hand to point to the otherside. 

He skids back upon what was given to him. 

"I can help you!" Jabez extent his hand to the other, he drew out his firearm to Jabez. 

"You want to HELP?!" Discharging bullets at Jabez. 

Iboet threw a shield in front of Jabez to bounce the bullets elsewhere. 

Aledran grabbed the guy in a bear hug. 

As Vamos and Soasa get in front of the entity, just in case if he pulled out any dirty tricks. 

"Really? That's your strength?" He easily breaks through the bear hug with no effort. 

"Time to send everything into Genesis!" He brought out a golden chalice in his hands. 

"ELELU!" Jabez one shots the chalice, easily shattering it to pieces. 

A device that can alternate the timeline, universe, multiverse other et cetera. 

In one punch? 

"Dammit.. that's a collector's item." He murmured to himself. 

"Nerve gas then!" Vamos quickly strikes the object out of his hand. 

"You aren't going to win just by diddling the fight." Soasa says. 

"You know! My target is Galalig! Big bad? I was about to do you guys a favor if you hadn't meddled in my affairs." He rose his hands in defense. 

"Yeah, how about you prove that you aren't a bad guy? 

First, you try to killing the health inspector out of the blue. Then you impale Iboet, what makes you think we'll be sharked by a criminal?" Soasa trudged up the assassin. 

"And you're dressed to kill." She added. 

"Man, you're one tough chick." He remarked. 

"Watching this stultifying confab go. I'm the lesser version of Galalig! Let's just see what transpires if I try to transport him outta this book!" The health inspector directed his eyes into Jabez. 

Nothing.. no effects. 

Jabez's resistance is unbelievably high. 

Not even Meta teleportation worked! 

Jabez whipped his head to the entity. 

"He's right. The health inspector is Galalig." Jabez interlopes in the confab. 

"Are you trying to defend this psycho, Jabez?" Vamos presumed something like that. 

"Tap into your magical pressure sensing." Jabez says to the being. 

"Sure.." Vamos abruptly felt shooting running through his mind. 

"Wow.. I.. let's just let the guy do his job." Vamos winced upon doing the action. 

"See?! They get it!" The entity says, whilst being freed of doing the action. 

"Go ahead and do it then!" Iboet implored. 

"Sheesh.." He precedes to do his work. 

The group left the entity behind. 

Huh, so they settled things peacefully and let him do it. 

Once returning to class. 

"So, where's the health inspector?" Matsu asked the group. 

"That?" Vamos recollected earlier. 

"We misconstrued that person for the health inspector, and let the guy kill him." Vamos says, brushing off whatever he had said. 

"Jabez, is this true?" She asked the alike. 

"Yeah, it is!" Jabez inclined his head. 

"It's time to get chic then, we've got practice." Legayk informed the four. 

Matsu wanted to thank Jabez for his bravery, she ambles to the being. 

Before he left the homeroom. 

Tapping his shoulder. 

"Hey, Jabez. I wanted to thank you for what you did for me, it's not everyday a person would sacrifice himself." She says lifting a slight smile on her cheek. 

"No problemo!" He saluted to the being, afterwards Iboet followed the albino. 

"I'm just glad the clubs don't make us divisible." She stood next to Jabez. 

"Adventure club is out of things to do, so I guess.. she's free to go, even without asking.." Lelind watched the five leave. 

After entering the theater and arts club. 

"I've rationalized with them, they shall be our newest and latest characters!" Legayk swerved her hand to Gwen and Balewen. 

"You're kidding, right?" Vamos stared in disbelief. 

"No, we shall be friends! Funny, isn't it?!" Gwen says aberrantly.


	28. Chapter 28

"No!! What has transpired to my beloved princess?!" Aledran's acting skills were on point. 

"What's going on brother? Is sister alright?" Jabez interposed his character. 

"She is.. just needed time to rest. She'll be back." He says, carrying the fake bloodied body of Soasa in his arms. 

Aledran's mien forms downcasted notion. 

"Okay!" Jabez remarked to the entity. 

"Heh.." Balewen's character was meant to play as the so called 'serial' killer. 

"I do feel repent upon what befell to her, I shall invite people to minister the funeral." Balewen's dressed as the butler of Aledran. 

"Of course. Thank you, Amos." He nodded, whilst the three head off to search for a place to bury the body. 

The scene's paused. 

"Good! Now, it's time for everyone to take a break. I shall micromanage the props." Legayk instructed her actors to do their part. 

Jabez returned to his friends. 

"I'm actually surprised the writer didn't give you something outside your disposition." Iboet cocked her brow. 

"Aren't we all?" Balewen interjects in their confab. 

"Why are you here? There's plenty of other people to talk to." Vamos darts to the dark elf. 

"A little waspish now, aren't you. Human? No? Be glad we're allies for now." He retorted. 

"We're not allies, after the things you did to us. No indications of penitence!" Iboet butts in. 

"Fair point. You've got me there, so what do you plan on becoming? Heroes?" He questioned. 

"Why do you care? Wouldn't you know the answer to it already?" Vamos jived, folding his arms under his frames. 

"Touché." Balewen pointed his index finger at him. 

"Just between you and me, you're impressive." He angled into Jabez, Jabez acknowledged what he said. 

"That's very kind of you to say!" Jabez lifts his lips to form a smile. 

"You could've spurned me like your friends have, but, that's what makes you a standout. It doesn't matter who you fight, you'll think of them as people, correct?" He says it to Jabez overtly. 

"Precisely." Jabez inclined to what he said. 

"You're the kindest spirit to exist, Jabez. Albeit, it seems my presence stays objectionable, another time." He aimed his direction otherwhere, putting his hands in his pockets. 

"Bye bye!" Jabez waved to the entity, he returned the waving to her. 

"At least, it's good to have someone like that. Never had counterintuition to that." Gwen gulped down the substances into her system. 

"Adventure time!" Iboet and Jabez's watches regurgitated. 

"Alright, laters!" The two had to leave, ministering the adventure club briefly. 

"As the adventure club's president, we're going to venture the nexus bone. Or perdition for short." She pointed to the ominous map attached to the ceiling. 

"Isn't that place, literally hell? All serial killers, all monsters, all former villains exist there. The depths of depravity? What are we supposed to do there?" Iboet made a pose ; her palm against the hip. 

"I'm hip!" Jabez made an upbeat mien on his lips. 

Using his index fingers. 

"That's phat, Jabez! 

And for that, we're supposed to collect the evil materials that dally there, for our science project." She appreciated Jabez's gustatory to this venture. 

Elucidating it to her friend. 

"What are we going to make? A volcano?" She quirked.

"Not exactly, we're going to be the first to manufacture the newest breed of dark entities." Lelind evinces his blueprints to the two. 

"So, voodoo stuff? I'm hip!" She adhered, there's no point in starting an argumentative since she chose this. 

Matsu turned to Lelind, he stood up. 

Lips parting to begin the incantation to warp a portal for them. 

"This would be awesome if the guys were here, wouldn't it?" Iboet turned her temples to Jabez. 

"I couldn't agree more!" Jabez replied. 

"Ready?" Matsu says to the group, whilst Lelind had to remain to keep the portal open. 

"Let's rock!" Jabez leaped through the portal, first. 

"He doesn't have a gender." Iboet apprised her. 

"Wait.. really?!" 

After the two enter the portal. 

Everything set aflames, rocky mountains, everything was like a hellish place. 

Flesh pillars. 

Screaming people. 

Evil entities enjoying the noises of peoples deaths. 

Blood clouds. 

Whatever you define hell as! 

"So, we're here? Alright, what do we collect?" Iboet turned her head to Matsu. 

"Absolute evil can only be harvested to create the entity." Matsu responds. 

Whilst Iboet regroups with Jabez. 

"Jabez, I, uh.. really wish I knew how to comfort you. This place, isn't really what you had in mind-" 

"No! I love it!" That's.. definitively quaint to hear it from a person who never anathematized his entire life. 

"You.. what?" She shook her head incredulously. 

"I said, 'I love it' !" He rehashed it to her. 

"Wow." She never knew, he was that kind of guy to like this kind of stuff. 

"That's uhm, surprising, to hear from you." Matsu interjected. 

"There's nothing influencing you? Religion? Anything?" Iboet says overthinking it. 

"Nope!" Jabez replied, whilst she stayed unfazed. 

Whilst walking down the bridge of murmuring sins. 

"Help me! I've done nothing wrong!" 

"My child! Where is he?!" 

"Is this what it means to die?! Living was better!" 

She shrugged off whatever spoke ominously like that. 

"Halt!" 

Two crimson armored guards stood in their path. 

"State your reason of death." 

"A-" 

"Not you, them." 

Jabez wanted to answer their question. 

They've it in their ken of Jabez's death records. 

The ways of mastering Body supremacy weren't beautiful. 

"Why's that? You give Jabez freedom to do that?" Matsu says virulently. 

"In technicality, he's free from it. Even the dead people have to submit their reasons of returning to the dead." He holds up a slab of stone. 

Evincing it to them.

Enlisted the entities who were immune to every law, predestination, rule, fate and concept.

"We're his friends. Can't you let that be an excuse?" Iboet says to the entity. 

"That's not how it works here." The armored guard facepalmed. 

"Pleeeeeaseee?" Jabez implored that the entities let them pass. 

"With that look, let's just make an alibi for them!" The two couldn't bare being inhumane, Jabez's mien when imploring couldn't be beaten. 

"Yay!" Jabez hugged the two together. Lifting them skywards like they were feathers. 

"Yeah, uh, don't sweat it." They say, then letting them pass afterwards.

Big misconception, Jabez is under the immune entities. 

He possesses unnatural indomitable will, and his durability is high enough to make him seem like he's immune. 

So he's just enlisted because of his unnatural levels to attain durability like that. 

"So, you've been here?" Matsu says with a befuddled expression. 

"Nope, never really. I've died a few times, never seen perdition in my entire life." He ripostes. 

"That was a cinch, really. They just let us through like that." Iboet says to Jabez. 

"They're really congenial!" Jabez ripostes. 

"I mean, if you put it like that. I suppose it is." Matsu whipped her direction to the myriad of dark entities beyond them. 

"How are we supposed to get there without being eaten alive?" Iboet tried to improvise on how they'll have to bypass this sea of dark entities. 

"That is a conundrum indeed." Whilst they were trying to concoct an idea together. 

"Hakuna matata!~" Jabez casually sings whilst expediting forward. 

"Wait! Of course! Why didn't we think of it, we have to think and act like that!" Matsu whipped in Jabez's direction, watching him reach safety. 

"It does make sense! Hey Jabez! Wait up!" Iboet sped after her ally, the detection of something slightly negative emanates from her. 

One of the creatures catalyzed by her scent of emotions. 

"HISS!!!" 

Matsu shadowed after the being. 

The ground started cracking, pop, BOOM! 

The evil entities flew off, leaving the two their doom. 

"It's up to me to save them!" Jabez leaped downwards to the two. 

"AAAAAHHH!!" 

Of course, whatever was in the nexus bone must've been different from the earth. 

He utilized his 'unrestricted movement' to run casually on the air to make it to them. 

After he caught them, he whews in relief. 

"Are you standing on air?" Matsu looked around her environment, everything around them, currently. 

Just air. 

"Let's get back to adventure!" Jabez ran skywards to the undamaged path, after reaching it. 

He lets the two go afterwards. 

"So, what direction do we take?" Iboet didn't want to precede alone because of what might come out of those areas.

Multiple bridges awaited the group. 

"I'm surprised nothing pugnacious appeared for the longest time." Matsu suspired. 

"I didn't hex anything, did I?" She covered her mouth, whipping her head to every direction. 

"Zilch." Iboet waited for something to befall, nothing, nada, whatever. 

"DID SOMEONE SAY HEXING?!" Galalig peeped from one of the bridges. 

"That's right, I don't stop! Not because I'm fucked in the head! I'm JUST VERY FUCKED IN THE HEAD!" He ran in close to the trio. 

"Omni-removal baby!" Galalig pointed his index fingers inwards the albino. 

And his friends. 

His will, even defied the powers of omni-removal. 

"Huh?" Galalig didn't get why it didn't work. 

Jabez determined that he wouldn't get erased because of his sheer will is unbelievably immense. 

"Looks like we're going to have to fight you, fairly, this time!" Iboet gets into a fighting stance. 

"GALALIG! GET LOST!!" Another voice followed by Galalig.

"This is my domain and you choose to straggle in my land?!" An odd anomaly appeared behind him. 

Sevin, another villain, howbeit, he covertly remained in his domicile. 

He threw one immense blow at Galalig, he easily overpowered him in one punch.

The anomaly flicked his glares at the trio. 

"Now.. what this might be? Mortals.. and yes, an alike." The entity stared at them devillishly. 

"This isn't your world, ipso facto. Neither do you belong to any!" He fixates onto the albino. 

"It's best I best dispose of these mortals so I can send you back home unhampered." He trudges up to the entities. 

"Touch them, and we'll see what needs to be sent back." Did Jabez just venomously jive at him? 

"Your human connection to them has made you impussiant." The large being readied his fist up to the being. 

"You aren't taking him anywhere!" Iboet says it defensively.

"It doesn't matter where you belong, as long as it's family!" Jabez added to expound. 

"Heh.. taking things LEISURELY aren't you?!." He feigned punching him, shooting all forms of beam emissions directly to Jabez's mug, pointblank . 

He assumed Jabez's head came blowing off his shoulders. 

"Huh?" He witnessed Jabez casually gazing at him. 

"There's no point in circumventing the 125 beams you fired." 

And heck, he counted the number of it after taking the hit. 

"Entity Lordship doesn't bring down a Mid-tier, you've truly attained a physical achievement." He says riveted. 

"But that doesn't make you invincible from it. Heck you aren't even incapacitated!" He added, pointing to Jabez's face. 

"Let's see the disparity!" Jabez hurled his fist into his midriff. 

"Unh!" The mighty being takes a few earth-trembling steps back. 

"Your death is warranted!" The being speeds into Jabez. 

Iboet gets in front of Jabez, placing an explosive before the spot. 

"Is it now?" 

WHKOOM!

The being fell into the void, upon her strategic choice. 

Leaving a hole big enough for that anomaly to fall into. 

"They think, they're shrewd don't they?" He flies up to where he last seen them. 

Gone. 

"Blast it, where have they gone?Hm.." He turned to whip his eyes into the multiple bridges, howbeit. 

Each of them hindered by darkness, centrally, where would they go. 

"That was sagacious!" Jabez rose his blazing arms upwards. 

"Well, we ran out of space. Don't sweat it, but what's this 'Entity Lordship'." She heard the entity's lips state that word. 

"Beings who are able to overpower any entity. He's one of the far and beyond powerful entities." Matsu informed the entity. 

" I wiped the floors with him!" Iboet says self-righteously. 

"No time! We gotta vamoose it!" With a mere waving gesture of his arms, he discerned the presence of his by letting the heat scintillate the atmosphere around them. 

Jabez sped off. 

The two caught up with him. 

"What's the rush?" Iboet bopped her head to the albino. 

"Uh, well." Jabez was about to exposition it to them. 

Jabez stopped to probe whilst the two preceded him. 

"Hehehe.. you want to stay?! 

YOU'RE WELCOME TO!" 

Literally centimeters from a entity slayer sword to his neck. 

He gravitates downwards to elude the attack. 

"See?! They don't need you, going back home is the best recourse to do!" He swarmed multitudes of himself. 

Jabez licked his lips to foretell through perception of how far they were. 

"They're not far, and you've invented a dream landscape to hold me? Perversing the boundaries inside the nexus bone?" Jabez's fathoming of what the entity had done. 

Had him staggered. 

"Can't we just get along?." Jabez added. 

"Do you truly think I'll just do that? I'm doing you a favor! To live your own life! Not be carried in their hands, what is it that catalyzes you to act so human?!" He figured a retort could shoot through Jabez's sagacity. 

"I know you're trying to control me, but I don't think you'll succeed! Can't you just let us venture?" Jabez remarked to him, he didn't even emanate dread. 

"NEVER!" Right off the bat, grasping Jabez by the torso. 

Jabez tugged onto his own pants, preventing him from lifting him. 

Clenching his toes in his shoes. 

"Slice!" 

Instantly, Jabez's arm was dislocated upon the action of the entity. 

What weapon did he use? 

The entity slayer weapon, the weapons he utilized as Lucia, remember? 

How does he have it? 

Jabez grabbed the entity into a leaping arm lock. 

"You don't know when to quit, do you?" He couldn't move his arm upon the use. 

"Do you think your friends will come to save you? We're in an amid of battle!" He smashed Jabez onto the ground. 

It's self evident, Jabez surmised this whole background and its reasons. 

Carving a hole in this made up world, fourtyeight inches deep. 

"I'm...I'm never letting go!" Jabez stayed on the leaping arm lock. 

"We have to break it! Jabez's trapped in there!" Iboet utilized her enchanted magic to try piercing through the illusory. 

"Yeah, that's easy for you to say. We're literally trying to break through magic the level of an entity lordship being!" Matsu remarked, continuing to pummel her fists into the barrier. 

"Are you counting on your friends to save you from this world I ensnared us in?" 

Jabez's dislocated arm stitched itself upon his command. 

Healing himself back together, no blood, no bones, no tissue, no whatever. 

Just an arm. 

"Taste the entire asteroid belt!" He shoots his own arm to mislead Jabez into a saturn-like planet. 

Being spun through the 100,000 of asteroids longer than 1 kilometer in diameter. 

Thoroughly in the belt. 

Jabez directs his finger into the pocket-sized opening. 

Flicking his own fingernail through it, hurling it at Sevin before would teleport. 

Slapping both palms against his eardrums. 

"ARGH! YOU DAMNED ALIKE!" He swerved his fist over to Jabez, he scaled on the entity's arm. 

"You're like a bug!" He barked out. 

Jabez utilized his arteries and veins to place extrinsics on his wrists and ankles. 

"That's because, I'll never stop!" Jabez says to the entity. 

Just at the nick of time, the illusory shatters. 

"I was going to spare you.. Jabez. After all, the entity slayer is meant to even kill your kind." He says, whilst Jabez takes the sword through the head. 

"JABEZ!!" She ran up to the being, he fell over to the infringe of the darkness. 

"How's that for theatrics?" Sevin cockily smiled to the two. 

"You.. INGRATE! I WILL KILL YOU!" Matsu grabbed the entity by the throat. 

Rearing her fist back. 

"Go ahead! It'll serve you satisfactory! Heck, that doesn't apply to this world! Go ahead and do it!" He bewitched the entity to do the action. 

"I...I.." Jabez held on the edge with his life. 

"Jabez..?" Matsu lowered her guard to turn Jabez, his one finger holding it dearly. 

"I can't.. leave them. I'm never done!" 

Jabez leaped over the bridge to get there. 

He transcended the limitations of his kind through sheer will. 

The sword stays in his curled fist.

His back lowered, Iboet rushed to her friend. 

Helping him get up. 

"I'll never fall!" After a few moments, he regained his strength to walk properly. 

"Threat.. neutralized." Matsu gave a concussive blow to knock him down. 

"Jabez, let's go. We'll be unhindered, for now." Iboet told Jabez to leave the entity. 

"You gave me a heart attack, earlier. I'm just relieved to see you in one piece." She wiped her cheeks with her sleeves, briefly watery. 

What did it feel like to lose someone important like that? 

"I'll keep fighting for my family!" 

He did the impossible, he wasn't even a superior level alike. 

Did his will kept him going?

"I almost lost myself to killing." Matsu looked down to her hands. 

"Hey, I'm here to comfort you!" Jabez enveloped the warrior in his hug. 

"I...thank you for that. I'm just glad you survived." She returned the hug, letting her warmth encircle him. 

"How far are we supposed to go?" Iboet questions. 

"About that. The Nexus bone is just as big as Earth is.. This.. might be protracted." 

Their hug broke after she apprised her. 

"Luckily, everything is inhospitable for us. SO we shouldn't have dilemmas on the time, just poste-haste!" Her notion made Iboet stare oddly. 

"Uh-huh." She ripotes to the entity. 

Reaching destination of the otherside. 

"Are you.. uh sure, this place sure seems like the most impressive place?" 

Infrastructures, denizens, things like any magical civilization had. 

"Trust me, they don't like outworlders." Matsu replies. 

As the highschoolers walk into the immense civilization of malice. 

Animosity and acrimony pointed at their direction. 

"People walking in the land of the dead like they're dead! Absolutely heinous!" 

"Such indecency!" 

"Huh, why does the alike walk with mortals?" 

They showed their resentment to the two, who hadn't faced death before. 

Treating those who've encountered death before equitably, it seems censorious to them to living just visiting churlishly like that. 

"You walk with wrong people, mister." 

A wraith skinned entity grasped on Jabez's wrist. 

"Wrongdoers! Vice entities!" The other entities pointed at the group, disaffected with their presence. 

"Stay away from the nice man!" They bark at the two. 

"No! They're my friends, I can prove it to you!" Jabez's wrists spit out bones from it. 

He 'created' them just in the nick of time. 

He bent and twisted the bones in heart shapes without cracking or destroying it at all. 

Somehow.

"See? They're my family!" Jabez held up his bones, some of them even spelled out their names in it. 

"This vestige of ardency. We shall let the bad people be free." 

Their souls were about to be sucked out of their bodies. 

The mortals. 

"Can we please go? We've got a field trip to do, it's really pivotal!" Jabez admonished them to let the entities go. 

They left the group to let them handle it by themselves. 

"How about we ask where this absolute evil is?" Iboet whipped her head to the alike. 

"I think.. I know where it might be." Jabez says to the two. 

"You do? Spit it out man! Just don't spray it." Iboet fully turned to the albino. 

"It's deep in the dirt of the Nexus bone. Howbeit, if we dig our way to it'll start up a kerfuffle!" Jabez added. 

"And this is got to be a big conundrum for us.. how are we ever going to do it? This is literally hell, nobody sleeps. No nothing." Matsu needed to think of an alternative to get the material. 

"What attracts undead things?" Iboet whipped to Jabez, expecting an answer. 

"Besmirching their property. I can just make my movement inaudible, but it doesn't change the ipso facto they have unsurpassed hearing." He replied to the ginger. 

"Crud. Can't get the easy way out, huh?" She didn't know Jabez had a limit to what he's able to do. 

"But it's easy to make an alibi for myself, because of denying fate. I can't really say much for you guys." He can do incredible things, but there were some points where he couldn't help them all the time. 

"Darn, best we figure this way out 'human' style." She didn't want to anathematize in front of him, because she remembered the time when he said it was very bad.

"Hey, guys!" Matsu sped up to her allies. 

The two turn to the being. 

"Sup!" Jabez's recognition to her, like the usual. 

"I've got the scoop to how I can get it. There's this whole killer group, if we can purloin us ample material from them." Matsu elucidates their arduous conflict.

"How does that make us any better than the whole system of this place?" Iboet retorts. 

"If we're caught doing a sin here, we're no better than who winded up here." Iboet added. 

"This is an impasse indeed. We'll never make it, we'll be trapped here forever if we don't think of a recourse fast enough." She contemplated on their situation. 

"Yes, indeedy you are! You'll have to make a choice!" Sevin stood on his throne, cynosure is pointed at him. 

"Surrender the alike, or face doom as I siphon and wipe the memories of your friend helping you!" He directs his finger into the entity. 

"Son.." 

A familiar voice called out to him, a warping portal evinced a large palm. 

"Come back home. You are needed.." 

"You're an alike, you belong to your siblings." 

These words.. coming from an Almighty Being. 

"Jabez! No! Don't!" Iboet sped inwards the entity, she's intangible to him. 

"Please, I'm right here! Our promise can't be broken, you said it yourself, there's nothing that can separate us! Please, I'm right here, we're in this together. Side by side, adventuring always! No matter what happens, we're here together! We're the greatest duo! Please, I'm right here.. hugging you. I need you. And that's what we're here for! You came to us, I didn't trust you. But I put my faith in you, everything. You mean so much to me.. I can't.. why, does it have to end this way?" She couldn't even grasp him, touch him. 

She didn't want to tear up.

She held her ground.

But pretending to hug him like he was physical. 

"Jabez! Please, don't go!" Matsu said it phatically. 

Just after he entered the portal.

So was this the end for Jabez in this story? 

Will everything regress to Lotheideus once more? 

"Heh.. yes, just a little closer.. closer to bringing the forces of HUH?!" He never suspected he was clandestinely befogged by Jabez. 

"The forces of HUH?!" Jabez had a dagger placed into his solar plexus. 

"You thought you turned the tables on me, didn't you? I've foreseen your plan during our fight. And that there, is just a genetic copy of myself." Jabez hooked his forearm around his throat. 

An extra arms sedated him in an arm lock. 

"NOO!! HOW HAVE I BEEN BAMBOOZLED BY A MERE ALIKE?!" 

Jabez isn't dumb, he's actually intellectual. 

He didn't explain how smart he was though. 

Banged into the solar plexus by the hilt of the dagger, it's only concussive to the entity. 

"Ja..Jabez..?" 

They were absolutely stunned to what Jabez did.

That's surprising intelligence. 

"Hey guys! I told you I'll stay! What makes you think I'll leave you guys? My undying loyalty will always stay for my friends!" He waved to them. 

"Don't.. you.. dare think you'll get away with this!" Sevin looked up to Jabez, Jabez's arms regressed to two. 

"ELELU!!" Jabez's body emanated an absurdly unnatural aura. 

It emits its energy throughout the Nexus Bone. 

Purifying something ten times the size of it. 

Sevin attempted to fire energy beams at him, nothing, he was overpowered by the sheer will Jabez shown. 

The two were in their physical bodies. 

Everything was like heaven, just for how long?

What did it feel like being a master of their powers? 

This is exactly what it's like. 

Jabez stood before his friends, holding up the dark object before them. 

"I..." Iboet thought of what she was going to say. 

Jabez turned an entire second reality into a heaven through sheer will? 

"Up top!" She rose her hand up, the two high five each other. 

The two high five each other. 

"I... this definitely isn't from his body supremacy. This came from his will, his indomitable will. Who knows.. for how damn long he's been fighting, must'ven been fighting for his life. And this.. is just the tip of the iceberg." Matsu analyzed what transpired. 

The denizens were angels. 

Everything holy here. 

After minutes later. 

"Mission accomplished!" The trio say in synchronization. 

"I have to admit, that was impressive. And I never thought you were able to do such a thing. Just sometimes wish the guys could see the amazing things you do." She says. 

"Heeeey!" Vamos barged in through the doors of the club door. 

"You guys.. look like you went to town." Soasa says to the three. 

"Supposedly." Iboet remarked. 

"So, what did adventure club do that needed concerted actions to?" Vamos questioned. 

"Well.. we had fun. It was a blast." She slightly glanced over to Jabez, helping Matsu brew up the ingredients for their science project. 

"Bummer, wish I we were in the club. You mind if we got the scoop on the world you guys were in?" Aledran added. 

"Sure." Iboet lead the group to the portal, after entering it. 

Mind-boggled faces. 

"You, you, guys, went to heaven?!" The three astounded by the sights and such. 

"Nope, this here, is the nexus bone. Jabez just redecorated the place." She shook her head in response, rectifying them. 

"You're kidding, right?" Vamos says in disbelief. 

"Saw it with my own two eyes, you can ask Matsu if you want." She shrugged her shoulders. 

"I. Just. Wow. I didn't think Jabez would ever do this. It's just phenomenal! He really isn't from here." Soasa says after a quick glance of the world around them. 

"We had an undergird just for a school project." Iboet remarks. 

"What?" Aledran just heard the word, 'school project'. 

"You guys aren't up to speed, are you?" Iboet lightly tilted her head to the piqued individuals. 

"School project in two weeks, this is why we went to this world. To create a new race, for something, I'm just thankful we came out in one piece." She replied. 

"So, can a volcano beat that then?" Vamos says jesting. 

"Why do volcanoes always win? They're too simple and plain!" Iboet responded like a normal person. 

"That's what people do, they choose the easiest thing. Something simple and explody." Vamos replied. 

"You can say that again!" Aledran agreed. 

"Pretty sure, we'll get first place." Iboet says proudly. 

"Is that a provocation? You're on!" Vamos ripostes to her.


	29. That's some sophisticated stuff.

"And this here.. it's Ciravia's technology, honestly made for education." Vamos yanked the blanket off the odd effigy under the material. 

"It's ritzy!" Jabez disruptively says. 

"Wait.. you know the function of 'magitek'?" Soasa glanced over to the alike. 

"Yeah, sure I do." Jabez trudges up to the material, whilst Vamos stood in front of him. 

"Woah, woah! Easy there, this is made by one of the most brilliant minds. It's very delicate!" Vamos didn't believe what Jabez had said, sure, he has knowledge of his own powers. 

"Are you trying to imply something to Jabez?" Iboet slightly scrunched her brows at Vamos. 

"I wasn't! I don't doubt it, okay!" Vamos rose his hands up defensively. 

"Guys, don't fight please!" Jabez didn't want them to start a dustup. 

"Just, let Jabez handle it." Iboet wanted Vamos to step aside, he moves away from Jabez's way. 

"I'm.. really sorry Jabez. I shouldn't have presumed such a terrible notion, you're a really sweet guy. I couldn't live with myself if I had said such things." Whilst Vamos aimed to apologize. 

Jabez worked on the machine, warping and shaping his fingers, hands into mechanical tools. 

Fixing and rearranging things. 

"That's fine, I just brush it off. Not a big deal!" Jabez slightly turned his mug to the entity after it's function. 

"The Salient field bipolar generator seems to have some odd red goo." Jabez evinced it to the group, between his index fingers. 

"Can you determine what it is?" Vamos didn't think it was ordinary goo. 

"Give me a sec." Jabez rubbed his digits together, configuring out whatever this was. 

"It's nanotech, and by simple contact. To mechanical technology, it shapes and warps it into snazzy and intricate devices." He limned out the purported material in his digits. 

"That's intriguing." Vamos walked up to Jabez. 

"It's highly reactive to humans." Jabez turned his head to Vamos, he flinched upon his statement. 

"What?!" The rest state, wanting to keep themselves distant from the material. 

"Not high yield explosive, it's actually a sentient being." The ectoplasm between his fingers, leaped outwards to the humans. 

Vamos! 

"Who are you?" Just at the second it talked. 

'I'm going to have to answer this.. sentient, who knows what'll happen if this thing goes offhand!' Vamos cogitated his situation. 

"It's Vamos!" He responded to the being. 

"Aledran!" 

"Iboet!" 

"Soasa!" 

"It's Jabez!" 

Everyone introduced themselves to the sentient creature. 

"What do you call this place?" He focussed on Vamos, apparently a liking towards him. 

"It's a highschool, but this place. Is the laboratory." He kept the information to a minimum, it can understand like a human. 

So, it's best advised to tell it the truth. 

"Riveting." It replied to him. 

"Do you have a name?" Vamos never heard it say it's name to him. 

"I'm called pixel." He sounded like more of a he. 

"Sweet!" Jabez commented about the creature's pseudonym. 

"What is..my purpose, Vamos?" 

If Vamos knew the answer to that, actually. 

"I mean, I'm not your creator. You're free to do what you want, you're a living, breathing, talking being!" He scrutinized it and attempted to response, waiting to see if it had repercussions. 

"That speech is heartfelt, thank you." At least he didn't act like a computer, calculating like something super boring. 

"I see, heroism, braveness, infinite loving and caring from.. Jabez!" It whipped to Jabez, Jabez smiled upon his perception of him. 

"And I see, leadership in Vamos!" Pixel says brightly. 

"Pshaws!" Vamos liked the compliment what Pixel said to him. 

Abruptly, the doors open from the distance. 

"So, how's the Zulu warriors' stuff?" Matsu asked the group, they bopped their heads to the woman. 

"It's good, it's just we met someone in the machine." Soasa says frankly. 

"Someone?" The school president flicked her gaze into wherever the machine was. 

Howbeit, something stood in her eyes. 

The red ectoplasm. 

"Oh, a sentient. From my knowledge, it originates from Ciravia's blood cells!" She apprised the whole group. 

"So.. what you're saying is that it wouldn't go batty to destroy all of life?" Vamos responds. 

"No, it's got the hero blood cells. It thinks and acts like a hero, except, Ciravia was more of a justice person. So, that has variance, yes and no. I wouldn't know. Depending on the 'treatment' it gets." So the only thing that can alternate the predestined such. 

Is the human nature to change? 

"Where did Pixel, go?" Iboet pointed her index finger to the last time she seen the sentient. 

"And.. Jabez too, this can't be good!" Vamos lost sight of the alike. 

"I'm not going to stand around here, it's rescue time!" Iboet sped off with Aledran and Soasa. 

Vamos and Matsu took their path. 

"Where the heck did Jabez go?" Aledran really didn't think things would've gone this way. 

"Must protect the world from unauthorized entities!" Into the outskirts of a city, the 'sentient' pugnaciously attacked Jabez. 

Jabez had to like, chase after it. 

"We're friends!" Jabez says, whilst its substance kneads on his throat. 

"Alikes are power hungry entities! We can never be friends!" He flings Jabez straight into a eight inch pillar. 

Jabez stood upright albeit being thrown through an eight inch pillar. 

"And justice must be done!" He emits his nano emission into Jabez. 

Jabez didn't dodge or elude the attacks, he's just trying to rationalize with him. 

"I'm not what they're doing! You have to believe me! I'm your friend!" Jabez didn't skid back from the emission. 

"I shall not fall for an alike's duping!" He rushed into Jabez, placing him in a boxy gel. 

Then it wrings up to form ropes to point upwards, groundwards, sidewards, and connect to the entire land itself. 

"Bravado is futility." He pointed his cannon hand inwards the albino. 

"YAAHH!!" Iboet decapitated the gelatin's head off his shoulder. 

With a sword.

It merely reconnected its materials together. 

"I'm saving you! From this monster! He is alien to this universe!" He says to the group. 

"Doesn't look like it! He's our friend, attacking friends is bad!" Vamos pointed his sword inwards the creature. 

Jabez freed himself through means of brute force, his movement wasn't even restricted. 

He didn't crack or damage the land at all. 

The entirety of the land should've been obliterated, but Jabez didn't even damage it. 

Somehow. 

"Please! Listen to me, I'm your friend. The one that found you!" Jabez effusively says to the entity. 

"It's your fault for letting justice pop into your hands, then!" He built a very large barrier to prevent the group from intervening. 

"He's going to murder Jabez! I thought Pixel's for educational purposes?! A little pretense!" Aledran threw punches into the barrier, futility, it's like ectoplasm to them. 

"No kidding! Jabez, we're on our way!" Iboet slashed the barrier with her sword, nothing's working. 

Self-repairing itself to prevent them from interloping. 

"Why! Does it have to be Jabez?!" Vamos wanted to save his friend from the hands of this entity. 

"Pixel thinks Jabez is violent, he isn't?! When does the guy ever pick a fight in school? NEVER!" 

The whole gang were in a harangue. 

Whilst Pestilence from the distance, rushed forward and jumps through the barrier. 

Once getting through the barrier. 

"This thing's like stone wall and reinforced steel! Do we have to do what Pestilence just did? Well, I'm goin' first!" Iboet witnessed her intellect like that, so that's the only way to get through it. 

She instantiated the routine pestilence did. 

Pixel undertakes a transmogrification into Jabez. 

Once Pestilence ran up to pixel to punch him from behind, he rose his fist upwards to one shot her! 

The group had made their way to the entity. 

"Stay back!" Pixel emits a mass of red ectoplasm to the four, they swiped and slashed against the substances to prevent themselves from being jelled up. 

"They're our friends!" Jabez threw a punch into the entity, his strength amplified to zenith levels. 

Non pareil strength, easily sending him back through his own tsunami and barrier. 

Obliterated in one punch. 

He warped back into his normal self, whilst badly injured. 

The healing process might take awhile. 

Jabez trudged up to the injured entity, picking him up in his arms. 

"Jabez.. I'm.. so.. sorry, I was so imperious on protecting. I didn't.. know, what the repercussions were. I should've.. thought of how caring you were to me.. and master's opium magnus." The gelatin entity slowly deliqueses in Jabez's arms. 

"Thank.. you, Jabez." 

Evanescent to Jabez's hands. 

"Rest in peace, Pixel!" Jabez didn't blubber up, he maintained a jubilant expression. 

"That was a brave thing you did there, Jabez." Vamos pats his shoulder. 

"Elvis has left the building." Aledran says. 

"Every cloud has a silver lining!" Jabez didn't want them to feel contrite for what just transpired. 

"Let's tell Matsu the news." Vamos darts to the opposite direction, whilst the group casually made their way back. 

"So, reason didn't work, huh?" Iboet gazed into Jabez. 

"Well, things just befall like that. It's not like there was much I could do rather than getting through him! But I think it's best to keep our chins up." Jabez replied whilst envisaging things like that. 

"You're really good at that." Iboet knew he never kept his spirits that unnaturally high. 

"I don't know what to say. Thank you!" Jabez always expresses his acknowledgement to everyone. 

"You betting that the Zulu warriors are actually going to show this time? Last time, kinda went downhill." Aledran questioned to his bestfriend Vamos. 

"Well, it is HER machine. Undoubtedly!" Vamos didn't say the straightforward stodgy phrase, 'yes' he put it in an expressive way. 

"You got me there." Aledran sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. 

"Well, theater and arts club gave us a free pass to do whatever we want. We memorized and worked the hardest, heck, maybe we can actually go adventures together!" Soasa almost disremembered to tell the two that. 

"Cool beans!" Iboet exclaimed overjoyed.

"What she said!" Jabez nearly wanted to say it, but that's how things roll. 

Location reached!

A brouhaha in the distance, things had alternated in the Golden Planet institute. 

Magitek enhancements to the school, materials, everything everyone used. 

"Hey, buddy. You mind if I asked you, what was that... fathomless magic you emanated for a blank second." Vamos lead Jabez to somewhere for the two to talk. 

Clandestinely. 

"Sure, I mean. It's not hard to gain Zenith, if you have full mastery of your powers." Jabez responded to the being, he seemed piqued. 

"Does it like have a level?" He wanted to know, he needed to be a strong leader for his team. 

"There's variance, you possess a human race. I'm practically neither, and I've been a maven with my powers. So practically, no limits!

Like..." 

Jabez easily tapped into it, thusly emanating galaxy blue around him. 

"So!" Jabez's intense heat even piqued the Gods in Olympus and the Omnipotents. 

"That.. light! It's Jabez, a true master of his powers!" Aseliri looked down into the abyss, it's an immense light into where he's from. 

"Then... poof!" Jabez automatically turned it off, Iboet and Vamos were astounded to what he can do. 

"That was some light show.. and it came from Earth. Intriguing." Zeus stared down from his throne, stared skywards at the dust floating gently down. 

"From the purest heart. And mind." He felt it graze against his cheeks, he determined who it came from. 

"Albeit.. not being human.. heh. Terrifying, but impressive." He found himself astounded to that. 

"So, students. As school president, our newest futherrance for the school comes from the one and only. 

CIRAVIA!" Matsu introduced the school to the known hero, Ciravia. 

"Hello students of The Golden Planet. Thank you for having my device working again, I was honored to have it here in this school." She held up the microphone to her mug. 

"But, it seems refined, which one of you fixed it?" She added, swaying her hand in an undulating motion. 

"Because, that indeed takes a feat of superior intellect!" She waited for one of the students to raise their hands. 

"Pfft! I did it!" Leril says in hauteur. 

"Is that so? Mind explaining it to the whole school then?" She didn't believe the female, but her alternative to somehow prove otherwise. 

She gestured to an extra machine, an intricate machine that required intellect. 

The student held her chest, trying to hinge the throbbing in her heart. 

Really, this person discredits Jabez? Like that? 

"I can't stand for it! Someone's taking credit for something you DID." Iboet's says waspishly. 

"Allay yourself, it's no biggie." Jabez didn't want her to attract attention. 

"You did fix it! It's pertinent." Iboet replied to the entity, trying to keep her tone down. 

"What's the matter? Having trouble?" Ciravia watched in amusement to how the student lied about doing it, she indeed was having trouble. 

"I can help you!" Jabez rose his hand skywards, Ciravia turned her head to the short individual. 

"Alright, step forward then." She didn't mind about it, whilst Jabez made his way forward to it. 

The students step aside to let Jabez forward. 

Indiscernible murmurs upon the number of students. 

"Jabez has body supremacy! And he's like super nice! Don't doubt him!" Oloarin remarked to her group of friends. 

Once Jabez gets on the stage like the three are on.

He systematized the spark plugs, valves, pistons, piston rings. 

And with a light punch to the device, it's lights lit up from the front. 

It shapes into a huge robot. 

"Ought-to Jabez!" Iboet cheered on for him. 

"Yeah! Go Jabez!" Then the rest of his friends cheered him on. 

"So.. what do you have to say for yourself?" Ciravia whipped her head to face Leril. 

Easily comprehending that Jabez did it himself.

She shot up, turning to Jabez, unnervingly rubbing her arm. 

"I'm.. I'm sorry for causing you trouble, Jabez. I hope you have it in your heart to forgive me." She angularly says to the albino. 

"I would never stay mad at anybody, of course you're forgiven!" He made a jocose mien to the entity. 

"Thanks. That means a lot." Leril walked down the flight of stairs, whilst Ciravia whipped to the entity. 

Whispering to him. 

"You and your friends are promoted to have your own hero team." She says extremely quiet to prevent any intrusions. 

"Coolio." Jabez whispered back to her. 

"Meet me by tomorrow, at the wizard convention with your friends. Eight o'clock sharp." She withals. 

"Gotcha!" 

Their short confer done, Jabez retrograded to where his friends were. 

"You may all precede to your classes!" Ciravia informed the entire school. 

After getting into beelines, heading off for class. 

"So, we're becoming heroes? I'm stoked for that!" Iboet says in delirium. 

"I'm the leader of this group, so I get to decide what our team name gets to be." Vamos says in elation. 

"Can't we just stick with our name?" Soasa says to the rest, nobody thought the Juicy shrews was a cool name, anyway.

"How about a race to decide the team name? To the theater and arts club room?" Soasa says in elation. 

"Be prepared to eat my dust!" Iboet carried Jabez in a piggy back ride. 

"Who says I'll lose?" Aledran, everyone's contesting for the team name. 

"Jabez, you can have the honor of counting down." Vamos says righteously to him. 

"Three.. two.. one!" He held up three digits, slowly counting down. 

And after that. 

Iboet speeds off in the nick of time. 

"Hey! No fair! You got faster reaction time!" Vamos catches up gingerly by her side. 

"What's that? The sound of me naming our team!" She increases speed, passing by Vamos inches forward. 

Aledran and Soasa exerted with effort to catch up with the fast people. 

You can practically tell why Jabez wasn't in the race, and is being carried by her. 

'Body Supremacy', this'll be cake for him. 

Vamos didn't see her anywhere, and he assumed he had the lead. 

The doors bang open. 

Whilst Iboet looked down to her fingernails. 

"Oh, abit poky. Guess that makes me the winner!" She whipped to him, utterly jaw dropping to Soasa and Aledran. 

He never thought she'd beat him! 

Just how exactly?! 

"Wow, alright. You won, aboveboard." Vamos sinks that down to his head. 

"What's a super duper cool name..." Iboet skitters left and right, brainstorming for an idea. 

"Aha! The Blue-Eyed Crocodiles!" She turned to Vamos , anticipating for his reactionary. 

"That's legit. Wait, Jabez has blue eyes-" Vamos misinterpreted the color of Jabez's eyes. 

"Galaxy blue." Iboet says to the being. 

"You really should look at Jabez, scrutinize him properly." She threw her thumb over to the albino, practicing his lines and actions, in the distance. 

Vamos trudges up to the entity, patting his shoulder after he stood behind him. 

"Sup!" Jabez turned his head to face the being. 

"Wow, she was factual about your eyes." Vamos says logically. 

"Told ya." Iboet appeared behind Vamos, he yelped upon what she did. 

"Jeez! You're fast. I can see why I lost." He whipped to Iboet, she snickered to his response. 

"Well, when you're in adventure club. Your abilities gain betterment due to the whole 'adventure' being in the term." She expositioned it to him, why she was faster and better than he was. 

"Uh-huh. Jabez, she isn't using some magic spell?" He's expectant to Jabez answering because he's in adventure club. 

"Nah! She's gotten attuned to the adventure club activities!" Jabez says, freezing in a pose to answer his friend. 

Everything in the school was enhanced magitek. 

Iboet lifts a smile up her lips. 

"Vamos! Did you memorize your lines?" Legayk loomed from her shoulder, sitting on her movie director chair. 

"Of course, it's really easy. All I do is holler like a majestic steed!" He replies to the writer. 

"Good!" She turned her head to fixate on those practicing their parts in the play. 

'There! I'll be able to escape this godforsaken prison!' Legaenna sped through the crowd of prisoners to get to the exit, until she gets struck by a heel. 

Sending her back to the group of prisoners. 

"Do you THINK escaping is easy? You'll never escape, especially I've gotten a multitude of myself surrounding all probable exits. Escape routes! You'll be bound in this prison!" Legaenna's clone says self-righteously. 

"You're right about that. I can't escape, you're everywhere. And you even have prisoner clones of yourself to keep me at bay." She stood up, wiping the blood off from her lips. 

"That's cleverly placed." She added. 

Everything was rigged with traps, even after her escape. 

Much more rigged traps. 

A little oversuspicious. 

"Get back to your cell." The etheraria clones threw the entity into the cell, putting her back in prison once more. 

"Back in this stir.. dammit." Legaenna stood upright shortly after recuperating. 

'I can't escape here, it's improbable. All these faultlessly laid out traps, entities. It takes to be the greatest tactician, fighter, mind, coordination and such. And its unsurpassed. I see why exactly people chose her to guard the most dangerous criminals. Even at omnipotent levels.. dammit.' She scrutinized her situation, pretty bad when you think about it. 

Someone who has wits to even outfight an omnipotent being and keep them in prison? 

That's going to take alot. 

'I can't escape, I need to gather materials to figure out my escape. The longer I remain powerless, my children will lose contact to me.' She added. 

"What's the matter? Thinking about capitulating already?" Etheraria says pompously to the entity. 

"Mind your own beeswax." Legaenna retorts. 

"Enjoy the torment of human fallibilities." She says in a snarky tone. 

These clones were on patrol, everywhere. 

She's set them up like a chessboard. 

Ready to incapacitate her from escaping this prison. 

"Hurk!" Legaenna fell to her knees, it's her body. 

She's denied human food and preferred to just stay up a little longer. 

"Sooner or later, you'll give into temptation like humans. I manipulate my prey, watch them fall. And beg for mercy." The clones fixate into Legaenna's queasy condition. 

"Shut up! I won't eat, ever! I'll keep fighting, I don't care what you think. This is how I'll have to keep going!" She pointed her index finger sharply at the conceitful clones. 

"Don't come crying to me if you're hungry." The clones let her suffer the indispositional being. 

'That's odd.. earlier, I've detected non pareil magic from somewhere.. It doesn't belong to Lotheideus'. Howbeit, this one is very similar to what his has.' She abruptly thought of something, she didn't pay attentive to what transpired outside. 

Does Etheraria know about the Alikes at all? 

Nothing to back up with that, yet. 

'As the heroes do, I'll need to hold it in. Keep fighting.' She recollected at how heroes always have done something to achieve victory. 

And that's through endurance. 

She's doing just fine, just the stomach in pain shouldn't be a problem for her. 

She's doing ALOT better than normal men can do. 

How long has she strayed from mortals' necessities? Like a week? 

Yep!

'Do I really need to force my way out? Through means of hardship? Striving my way out?' She lay her back on the cold ground, placing her arm over her temples. 

'How long is this going to take? For escape?' Escape always had been the most arduous thing. 

And her hope had always been duplicitous. 

What did you expect, for it to be easy for Legaenna to do? 

And the prisoners here weren't allowed to confer with Legaenna, otherwise, they'll get sent to MAXIMUM prison. 

Which was worse than what they've got here, so she needed to do this alone.

Unchaperoned. 

"I really feel hangdog for Legaenna, the poor girl's gonna kill herself!" Miurtha watched Legaenna from the bars of her prison cell. 

"No kidding, you know how long she's been like that? Escaping this prison is impossible, no matter how hard we get. We won't get far, and she's doing that to herself." Qilind directed her eyes into Legaenna. 

"Speak nil of me, mortals." Legaenna looked upwards to the entities outside her prison cell. 

"You should eat." Miurtha replies to the being. 

"I'd rather escape this prison that tempt myself into human fallibilities." She says, wincing in the pain in her body. 

"Why are you so megalomaniac for escaping? What happens?" Qilind wanted to know, she seemed to always wanting to rush her escape. 

"You don't know.. do you? Mortal? I'm the Spider-Queen, that lost all of her powers. To the hands of Etheraria." She didn't move away from her spot, remaining perched to where she was. 

"Wait.. you're an omnipotent that lost her powers? Wish we could do more for you.. well.." She immediately turned her head elsewhere, not wanting to be caught by Ethearia. 

Mirutha and Qilind kept their eyes trained on the walls. 

"Good." The etheraria clones whipped to the otherside, waiting for the entities to leave. 

The coast's clear!

"There's nothing you could do for me! Humans have caused me nothing more than trouble to my children." She acted dismissive of these people, wanting to escape wasn't something she could achieve alone. 

"Okay, we're sorry for squishing and bug spraying on your kids. Are we chill?" Qilind ruefully says to the entity, her genuine expression to the entity. 

"You'll cause yourselves harm for someone insignificant to your lives, just don't talk to me. I've seen the horrors they do to prisoners who talk to me." She turned her head elsewhere, fixating onto the wall. 

"What's this, a spider?" Qilind held up a spider in her fist. 

"Lay your filthy hands on my child and I shall end you!" She held on the bars, it made her digits burn upon the grasp. 

"Good, can we cooperate then?" She slightly clasped her fingers tighter. 

"Just unhand the poor thing!" Legaenna says overthinking it. 

"Alright. Your call." She slowly lets go of the spider, letting it crawl back to Legaenna. 

"What do you call yourselves? How have you gotten in this prison?" Legaenna says to the two. 

"We have names. I'm Qilind and this is Mirutha. I think you've heard of the atomic sisters, no?" She responded to the being. 

"How about this. We work together to concoct our escape, and you give us powers. How about that? Deal sounds fair?" She continued on to see if Legaenna would answer. 

"I suppose it does. If we succeed." She strokes the head of the spider on her shoulder. 

"I still have my abilities to call spiders." She adds. 

"Sweet! So, tomorrow? In the bathroom?" Qilind added. 

"Disgusting." She retorts to the entity. 

"I'd like to ask, how have mortals been chained in a prison for omnipotent beings?" She says, thinking that was indeed a newfangled thing. 

"We're pretty well-known." 

"Then why haven't you escaped?" Legaenna replies.

"Kinda the same reason why you can't getaway that easily." The two say in synchronization. 

"But.. we were able to purloin a few things from Etheraria." She delves through her pocket, evincing the objects she had. 

"Augh!" Electrified right off the bat. 

"Etheraria materials will always be a deadfall to us. She's smarter and strategic.. and you're fine after two minutes?" Legaenna angled in to witness the being collapse upon the shock. 

"Urgh.. yeah, I'm fine. I've been through worse." She rubbed her head, shifting away from the materials left on the ground. 

"Everything you do will be your pitfall." Etheraria's message to the prisoners. 

They really wanted to escape, but this prison is just built for entities like her. 

"It's your eternity to suffer here, mortal or not. 

It's what you did, this prison shall be forever a hell for everyone." 

The clones regurgitate the words, merely giving a warning to them.

"I want to punch that chick's face in!" Mirutha yapped. 

"Let's just play it cool, Etheraria knows we're prisoners. We need to outthink her, outfight her. But how? She's calculated everything for everyone. Any flaw, she'll correct. We need to look into the smallest details to derail her ideating." Legaenna says to the being, they listened to her. 

Like she was their boss. 

"That's one way to wisen up. Just gotta wait until our bars open. And we can confer the matter in the bathroom." Mirutha added. 

"Why does it have to be the bathroom? It's just.. ugh." She cringed upon the statement of it. 

"That's the only way to talk clandestinely." Qilid commented. 

"Alright, equitable. I see your point.. now shut up." She heard the footsteps of the clones, probing if they were talking. 

Nothing.


	30. You're kidding me?!

"Do we really need to dress for the juncture?" Vamos probed through his treasure chest ; because if it were a wizard convention. 

They'd need to suit up like wizards to be invited. 

"Wizard Convention." Soasa regurgitated the words. 

"So, what did you guys pick?" He picked up a cloak, wizard hat, wand, and wand. 

"We kind of chose the prominent heroes." Iboet says, she's dressed up as Braedda. 

Whilst Jabez's garbs were Zyd's ninja cat costume. 

Aledran dressed up as his own character, and Soasa. 

Onirang. 

"Hey, Jabez. These nunchucks could make your outfit trimming." He found something in the treasure chest, at the very corner of it. 

He grabbed it, hurling it over to the entity. 

"Thanks hombre!" 

Jabez effortlessly caught the weapon in his hands. 

Utilizing the nunchucks in flowmotion with his digits faultlessly.

A quick add to his outfit on the ninja belt.

Jabez's hair dangles from the scrunchy holding it in a ponytail. 

Early as ever ; The Golden Planet isn't active for highschoolers, so it's best to head off for the wizard convention. 

Whilst the group trek to the locus. 

"Have you ever been to a convention?" Iboet whipped her head to the albino. 

"I think I've got plenty of experience in it." He recollected those times, Iboet's understanding Jabez more than the rest are. 

"Would you look at that, magitek, polished to a whole new LEVEL." Iboet whipped her head to the structure beyond them, it's immense, alright.

Target reached, the wizard convention. 

Thousands of wizards, mages, witches and other et cetera. 

The doorway's barricaded by two entrusted wizards. 

The group walk up the flight of stairs for several minutes, stopped by the two wizards. 

"Halt!" 

"Awh, come on man." Vamos' the leader and he should be the one to speak up for the group. 

"Are you members of this fine convention? We've got mandatories." Yorep remarked, looking down at the group from head to toe. 

"Such as?" He replied. 

"The only way to get a 'pass' into the wizard convention, you would need to prove to us you're real wizards." Of course, the whole 'bunco' with some wizards. 

Some didn't even attain powers and had been able to get in this convention. 

"Alright, I'll bite." Vamos folds his arms under his frames. 

"We'll rate your group if it's worth 'challenging'." Yorep leaped inwards the cloaked entity. 

He barrel rolled out of the being's way, whilst the rest get prepared to fight Charef. 

"Yipes!" Vamos eluded the magical formed weapon, the weapon arose to impale him downwards. 

He quickly shifts out of the way. 

"A little fast, impressive." Yorep snapped his fingers to turn his hands into steel. 

"How do you fair? From steel to the face?" Yorep hits him with a few boxing punches. 

'Dammit! It's heavy, heavy! But, the only way to become a hero.. is to keep fighting.' The fifth punch sent him to the ground, Yorep yawned in boredom. 

"That was mighty underwhelming, maybe you guys don't deserve to-- huh?" He places his heel against Vamos' lumbar, Vamos swerved his arm to sweep it off. 

He gets up, regaining his posture. 

Vamos threw a fist to the temple, luckily too easy for Yorep to counter the attack. 

Vamos unintentionally feigned his punch, hitting him straight into the adam's apple. 

"Guk!" The being skids back upon the impact. 

"Gotcha!" Aledran grabbed the speedster in a bearhug, that's ridiculous! 

"You aren't going anywhere!" Aledran added. 

"Really?" Charef grinned, shaping his body into ectoplasm to slip out of his hands. 

Shooting ectoplasm into his eyes to blind him. 

"It's adherent!" He forced to pull it out of his temples, whilst Iboet, Soasa , and Jabez had to fight him. 

He fired an emission of ectoplasm into Jabez, the adherent material trapped Jabez whilst against a stone wall. 

"You guys really need to step it up, --WHAT?!" Seeing Jabez bolt out of the ectoplasm feasibly escape. 

"What the?!" He fixates into Jabez. 

"Usually that should have strictioners to the body.." He doesn't know who is Jabez externally, internally would help. 

Jabez unsheathes his authentic sword. 

Whilst his other hand held the nunchucks. 

"Bish bash bosh!" Jabez forwards into the entity, Iboet and Soasa undertook other corners to steal his space. 

He warped his body into an obsidian box, forcing them to bounce back. 

"Dang, how are we going to beat him if he's -- AUGH!" Soasa anatomized their opponent, but arms and legs spit out of the entity's hinges. 

"ELELU!" Jabez swings his blade into the material. 

It shatters the sword into half, what was there to expect from this sword? 

"Not such a bright idea!" Iboet says to Jabez, what did you expect? 

The sword to bring down the legs? 

Hah! 

"Jabez! What are you -- OH I get it! He's climbing atop to exploit the weakness!" Soasa foreseen the ninja costumed entity scale the legs, before the eyes come into place. 

"D'of!" Iboet gets sharply hit into the stomach, by sheer metal. 

She held onto the arm so that it'll get vexed to throw her skywards. 

Done onto her! 

But she was thrown into Jabez, he caught her in his arms. 

"Eep!" Soasa averts getting crushed by one of the tentacles. 

Jabez lets go of Iboet, letting her explore for herself of what the weakness was. 

Jabez descends to Soasa, utilizing his arteries and veins to stop the arms from hitting Soasa. 

"Thanks man!" As Soasa saw Jabez forward his arms to level the legs flat on the ground. 

The left side centrally, Soasa climbed aboard on the base of the obsidian entity. 

"YAAHH!!" Aledran pulled on one of its legs. 

Whilst artillery pointed into the two, Jabez and Aledran. 

Jabez gets hit by the artillery, he grabbed it with his arms arched back. 

Twisting his waist to fling the governmentium object back into the obsidian box. 

Governmentium is stated to be mass and energy that gradually increases overtime. 

So, did this mean, Jabez literally took a shot of infinite mass and threw it back?

Iboet and Soasa had inflicted damage onto the exploited area. 

Howbeit, something in coming at them. 

"Better bolt!" Iboet says to the female, both adhering as they leap off. 

KABOOM! 

Aledran successfully circumvented the shot. 

"Alright, you're impressive." Yorep gets assisted by Vamos to stand up. 

"Wait.. a second.. I recognize that figurine." Yorep looked out in the distance, Jabez's costume was adjacently torn. 

Thusly exploiting himself slightly, helping Charef regain his posture. 

"Huh.. wait. You're.. Jabez!" Charef discerned Jabez's appearance, whilst being lead into the building. 

"Wait... you guys know what's up?" Vamos followed the docents, they nodded. 

"Who wouldn't want to keep up with the news? Jabez surely put an impression on wizards, derring-do materials!" 

After the two let the group head off, Iboet stared at Jabez's costume messed up. 

"Dude, your costume's all messed up. Great, and the only costume I have for spares is a chick's costume. It's... a battle red attire outfit. " Iboet lead Jabez to somewhere covert to where they can change. 

Whilst Vamos noticed that Iboet and Jabez were missing. 

He checked over the area where nobody was. 

"Good! You look swell!" Iboet gave a thumbs up. 

"Hey, Iboet. Who's the--" 

Once Jabez turned to him, she had an alluring look. 

"Pretty lady?" He coughed as he stood upright. 

"Excuse you, Vamos. But that's Jabez!" Iboet loomed over Jabez's shoulder. 

"Whaaat?" He stared in disbelief, never thinking that Jabez. 

As a chick. 

Could be that magnificent. 

"Yep! It's me!" Jabez says to the being. 

"I just wow.." 

"We better get going. Keep an eye on Jabez." 

Vamos watched mind-boggled. 

Whilst the trio head off for the meeting. 

Many eyes on Jabez, whilst someone trudges up to the trio to speak to Jabez. 

"You, uh. Mind if I had a picture with your pretty friend?" He says, sniggering like a gnat. 

"Beat it, creep!" Vamos shoves the entity aside, whilst Jabez and the two guarded him. 

"Guys, I can take care of myself!" Jabez says, her voice is endearing. 

"Jabez, as much as I hate to break it to you. That's never happening." Iboet remarked to Jabez, clearly not wanting some creeps being near her. 

"Ditto." Vamos nodded with his head. 

After the group found their way with the two. 

Soasa and Aledran dropped their jaws upon seeing Jabez. 

Incognizant it was him, due to the modifications done to her. 

"Uh, where's Jabez? Didja guys ask this model to follow us?" Aledran failed to perceive who it is. 

"So, you've made it. Jabez? Quite the wear, you chose." Ciravia waved over to the beautiful body of a woman. 

The group head towards the entity. 

"It's time to discuss how your hero organization starts." Ciravia sat upright to give space for the group to sit on the couch. 

"Can't we just have our hero organization from team love?" Jabez rose his hands up, Ciravia never anticipated he loved and cared about his friends. 

"Yes.. team coordination is required. And looking out for each other, but if you were to be a hero out of the blue. No almanacs and documents, that'll make you criminals on the street. Or immigrant heroes." She fathoms what he meant, whilst they paid attention closely. 

"So, let me get this straight. We don't kick butt, yet?" Aledran interposed. 

"It's going to take awhile, being a hero is serious business." She shrugged her shoulders, replicating something in her hands. 

She snapped her fingers to warp the couch into a circumference shape. 

A table in the center, setting the paperwork on the table. 

"All you need to do, is sign and quadrate to the oath of heroes." She pointed down into the medieval text like material. 

Pens for everyone in the team. 

They signed individually after reading the fine print. 

"Now. Reiterate as I, I (state your name) will bring myself to do all the duties of a hero. Solemnly place my best of my abilities to defend the people of Planet earth, protect it from the dark natures of evil itself. Will humbly abide no matter, even the cost of my own life. Do choose to be a hero." 

Everyone did their part, whilst raising their right hand up. 

After that, they became official heroes. 

"Alright, you're all heroes!" She says to the group. 

"So.. if you're here.. wouldn't that go the same for the Zulu warriors?" Vamos clearly wanted to see the Zulu warriors as much as his friends did. 

"Ah, caught me. Of course, they're in their tents." She rose her hands in defense, what a smart move.

Instantly teleporting them to wherever the Zulu warriors were. 

Whilst on the couch. 

"Oooh, that disorienting." Vamos grunted, holding his head. 

Thoib walked up to the couch, placing his digits against the crest of it. 

"Now then, new heroes. You've come to ask of our presence?" Loreviel questioned to the group. 

From the distance, sitting on a wooden chair.

Vamos whipped his head up to look into the hero. 

"Wow, I'm just. Surprised we actually get to meet you guys!" Vamos said to them. 

'Man, we used to be wimps back then.. And look at us.' He thought, rethinking of what he should ask. 

"Well, why did things in the tournament go wry? I mean, it was on the timetable." Vamos wisened up his sense of conferring. 

"That's a big question." Thoib fixates onto Vamos.

"I'll say it, Galalig co-opted my allies. I was the only one remaining to save them, let me tell you this. Galalig is a major threat. He hasn't stopped his indiscriminate attacks on the heroes, he's likely to aim for the prominent ones. Don't overthink it, Galalig doesn't aim for the new heroes unless they've reached prominence." Ciravia speaks clearly for the new heroes to understand what had befell onto them. 

Anatomizing through her memories to make it crispy. 

"Frankly, we've been attacked by him before we ever had cloudnine." Vamos remembered the time they were attacked by Galalig, he truly didn't care about what victims he chose. 

"That is.. new. I never thought Galalig went stark raving mad!" Ciravia inserts one of those idiom expressions. 

"That intel is factual, can help us save the inbound heroes from the distant future." Loreviel wrote it down in his notebook, Vamos felt proud about that, slightly. 

Heraveth cocked her brow at the small group of heroes. 

"They're heroes, correct. But are they strong enough to keep fighting the forces of evil?" Sometimes, there were some heroes who had scruples to the power of some. 

Why, those who wanted to become heroes. 

Faced deaths before. 

"Must we concert ourselves to testing the might of heroes?" Ciravia whipped her head to the entity. 

"It's a risk for them, risking their necks like that!" She remarked to the entity. 

Tremors shook up the whole structure they were in. 

"We'll go check it out!" Vamos told the heroes, whilst they tailed after them. 

Immense monsters swarmed the whole place, people being attacked. 

Jabez was able to swap into a male outfit, whilst interchanging his clothing. 

"If it's anybody capable of this.. it's Vohajar!" Ciravia informed the new heroes. 

"We need to save the people!" Heraveth says to them, whilst the Blue-Eyed Crocodiles worked on that. 

Risking their lives, doing what humans cannot do normally. 

Like hold up boulders to save the humans' skins. 

"For our lord! Vohajar!" The monsters on the ground, rose their weapons up.

"Put a kibosh to this pugnacious act you put!" Ciravia found the villain first, evidently. 

"Heh.. you really don't get it do you? I've done something a whole lot better! I've made the new Scalers!" He snapped his fingers, commanding the new scalers to flawlessly kick back the heroes from saving the people out of the shadows. 

"NNNYAA!!!" She turned her arm into a cannon, firing destructive magic into the entity as it blew him away. 

Groundwards, he seemed a little more tougher than he looked. 

He gets up ; executing a chinese getup. 

"You think an attack like that's going to work?" He snapped his fingers, instantaneously creating a copy of herself. 

"You, DOLT! FIGHT ME!" She exclaimed, impacted by a roundhouse kick to the face by her copy. 

"Heroes utterly disgust me!" She says in jaundice. 

"You'll never be a hero! HAHA!" Galehar hurls a blow that feels like a stone wall into Vamos' jaw. 

"Oh yeah?!" Vamos recovers quicker than the expectation of Galehar. 

"Huh?" 

Until a elbow is smited into his jaw. 

"You're robust, I'll give you that!" He says to the being. 

"But, you aren't skilled as I!" He whipped around to use that impact, delivering a low tripping kick. 

Vamos fell to the ground, flat on his tukus. 

Galehar thrusted his spear inwards him, Vamos quickly draws out his weapon as he swiped it away to deflect the weapon. 

Rolling aside to maintain proportionate distance. 

Standing upright once again. 

"We'll see." Vamos gets into a fighting stance, he's getting good at this heroic stuff. 

"HAA!!" Galehar rushed into the entity. 

"Iboet, get back!" Jabez pushed his friend, whilst something gargantuan. 

One of the mythical monsters, known to possess flawless indestructibility. 

Eaten and gobbled up by the immense monster. 

"RRRAHH!!!" She charged into the creature, stopped by Aledran. 

"Let me go! I can save Jabez!" 

"We have to save the people!" 

Of course, she remained in ire. 

"Fine! But we're coming after Jabez! Got it?!" She says indignantly. 

"Alright! Yeesh!" Aledran rose his hands in defense. 

Whilst to Jabez. 

Being consolidated to this creature's body, howbeit his resistance is high. 

So he had a chance to escape, he just couldn't do it through means of his strength enhancers. 

"Well, well. What do we have here? An alike, interesting!" Vohajar squats over to Jabez. 

"Let me go!" Jabez pleas. 

"Heh! You honestly think I'm going to do that? Wow, you must be that ingenuous!" He clenched Jabez's throat, whilst laughing. 

"I do what I want! I'm the villain! You're nothing to me! I can summon whatever I please!" He says, whilst Jabez kept his usual expression at him. 

"Odd, nothing inside your throat, yet externally can seem like you do." He releases tension from Jabez, narrowing his eyes to scrutinize the entity closely. 

Once the creature reaches up into the surface of the Earth. 

This was definitely somewhere else. 

The Barbarian Earth! 

"ELELU!!" Jabez began hollering, something.. unnatural emanated from his body. 

"Uh, well, better jet!" Vohajar commanded it to open its mouth, as he jumped out of the mouth. 

In a matter of seconds, WHKOOM! 

'What or where did the monster take me to? I better find a way back home, ASAP!' 

Howbeit, it's self evident Jabez's sheer will can even bring down things like that.

He knew one thing. 

'Just close your eyes, and everything will be alright.. Jabez.' He contemplated, whilst falling into the ocean. 

Nigh to a canoe, a family of barbarians. 

The collision of him into the waters, attracting the father's attention. 

"From the skies? Is that possible?" He presumed he was one of those 'Skylander' entities. 

He dived into the water, swimming out to save the albino. 

He didn't know much of the entity, after he returned to his canoe. 

He placed Jabez onto the canoe, boating back to his family. 

Two teenagers, a child, and a baby. 

And a mother. 

"Who is that? Tholiath?" She says worried, watching her husband carry the being into their hut. 

The family followed after the Father. 

"It's a miracle! I've saved this man's life!" He says, disruptively hugging Jabez. 

"Wait..what?" Jabez cocked his brow into what he's seeing, this is odd, odd indeed. 

"Quickly, this man needs food! Get him food!" Acoiwia apprised her children to get the food. 

"No, no! There's no need!" Jabez profusely disinclined the offerings. 

Once the food came to Jabez. 

'I doubt they'd believe me, I'll have to think logically and just accept it!' He thought, looking down at the food. 

Unsure of how people do the eating thing. 

He grabbed the drumstick, placing it into his mouth. 

He manipulated his own body temperatures to dissolve the meat and such into nothing but air. 

He removed it from his mouth, placing the bone onto the plate. 

"What's your name?" Thoilath asked Jabez about his name. 

"It's Jabez!" Jabez made a jocose hand gesture. 

"So.. are you like, from heaven?" Elaop wanted to know, because he fell from the skies. 

"Nary? Let me elucidate, I was eaten by an immense monster, then I made a hasty escape!" That story interested the teenagers, and child. 

"It's a good thing daddy saved you! Right, mister?" Thiewen sat right beside the albino. 

"Uh-huh! Your dad's a swell person kiddo!" He played along, albeit, he is very much capable of saving himself at the time. 

"Oh, right! I'm Thoilath! These are my kids ; Elaop, Yiegor, Thiewen, and Moeisen! And my wife. Ceitram!" He properly introduced the alike to his family, extending his hand to the entity. 

"Cool hombre!" He shook his hand. 

"I like this one! He's full of vim!" He noticed the grip of Jabez, it's self-evidently strong. 

"Your hair's like snow!" Thiewen grazed Jabez's hair, Jabez turned to the child. 

"That's sweet of you!" Jabez pats the child's head. 

"Can I ask, please? Where, where am I?" He loomed over his shoulder to a windowless frame, everything here seemed so different. 

"The Barbarian lands. And we should get you cha--" Thoilath was about to tell him to change his attire, due to the customs here don't act friendly with rich people. 

"I was pretty sure, he was wearing things from the city.. now he's wearing the things we're wearing." He murmured to himself, so he's fast then? 

Someone probed their hut, it is in fact one of their governments' just collecting it.

Their door opened up roughly.

"Your reimbursement is due!" He pointed his weapon into the father. 

The brutish father. 

"Not befalling on these congenial folks!" Jabez gave a flying kick into the guard's nostrils. 

The child's enjoying this. 

"Wowza!" Elaop saw the amazing fighting of Jabez. 

Once outside, he foresaw guards aimed in his direction. 

Not going to kill these guys, he needed to subdue them. 

Elaop and Yiegor watched from the open door. 

Jabez aimed his wrists into their direction, arteries and veins to serve as adherents. 

Heaving forward to trip them on the ground. 

"Wow dad, you saved an awesome dude." Yiegor couldn't believe what he saw. 

Taekwondo hook kicks to three guards, BOOM! 

Knocked down to the ground. 

This place was a mere sliver of what Jabez found himself in. 

"Hey! Are all you people doing goodly?" Jabez waved over to the panic-stricken people, they were relieved someone handled it. 

"I.. yeah, who are you?" The crowd asked the albino, not sure if they should be precarious of his presence. 

"I'm Jabez! And I have no idea what--" He was pulled away into somewhere secret, by Thoilath. 

"Don't make a scene!" He says in a quiet tone. 

"I thought it was pretty killer!" Elaop commented of what Jabez did. 

"That's my job to. I'm a hero, I sworn to an oath to protect the innocent. And whatever this despotic land is, I'll do all in my abilities to make it right! Like what you did for me, Thoilath." He placed his hand to his chest, like trying to recollect where the heart's supposed to be. 

"It makes a little sense.. but, we better dispose of these bodies.. before they're apparent to the tax collector's inadequacy." Thoilath says to the entity, whilst they handled the whole manly stuff. 

Yiegor helped out the two guys, and even his daughter. 

Because, wanting to befriend someone this cool could change their lives! 

"We saved the people, isn't that enough?" Vamos turned his head to Iboet, sitting by herself. 

"What isn't enough is that I lost a pa-- I mean, we lost Jabez. But.. deep down in my gut.." She slightly gazed into Vamos, whilst everyone helped in the construction. 

"Deep down.. what?" Vamos says, mulling over the thought. 

"I know he isn't dead. I could've wished the monster would've eaten me." She continued, she's able to fathom this much better than Vamos did. 

They're all best friends, but Jabez is alot closer to Iboet. 

"Hey, don't beat yourself up! I'm sure we can find him." Vamos kinda missed Jabez, he's just gone like that. 

"I told them, they never listened.. they lost someone." Heraveth shook her head slightly. 

She trudges off to continue helping the reconstruction. 

"You know, I've seen Jabez die.. before. And I was scared, but he did it in all his power to be with his friends again. That's the Jabez I know, never quitting." She unfolds abit of their adventures, without the gang. 

"That gives me an idea! What if.. that villain Vohajar knows where he is? He's the summoner of the monster that gobbled up Jabez!" Vamos speculated the hole Jabez was last seen, trying to engender her notion. 

She stood upright. 

"Yeah but, he could be anywhere. It is pragmatic to ascertain for him, we'd waste too much valuable time." 

Unexpectedly, the doors opened up for a hat wearing.. 

Anomaly? 

"Huh?" Aledran looked into the direction, he's big.

Definitely. 

"No! My favorite convention! Besmeared!" The anomaly fell to his knees, hollering out aloud. 

"Wait.. that voice, I recognize it!" She sped off to the source of the voice. 

"Wait.. who's that?" Vamos paused in his tracks, looking into the odd being. 

Weeping to himself. 

"Sevin, is that you?" Iboet cocked her brow, inspecting if it was him. 

"Of course it is! My day's the worst!" He replied to the entity. 

"How about this, you help me find Jabez and we get you a girlfriend?" She formed a clinch with this entity. 

"I.. hm.. it is tempting, I'm surprised by how a mere human can strike a good deal!" The entity shot up to the ginger, she waited for him to answer. 

"So.. are you in?" She questioned, how is it that he's fine even after being kicked out of his own home. 

By Jabez. 

"I do hate that Jabez fellow for kicking me out of my own domicile, but this deal.. urgh.. fine! I'm in!" Sevin's volitionary made it arduous, the guy kinda did that to him. 

"Sweet!" She's recovering her mental strength again. 

"Oh my goodness! An action figure of Zyd!" He rushed over to an touchless effigy of the hero. 

He held it in his hands, the clerk cleared his throat. 

"Excuse me, sir. But you're going to have to pay for that." He says placidly. 

"Hurgh.." He grumbled, delving through his pocket to extend the amount needed for the action figure. 

Whilst he returned to the woman. 

Teemed by her friends. 

"Don't wile us, no funny business." Vamos pointed his sword inwards the entity. 

"You don't have to worry about that! I'm getting a girlfriend anyway!" He whipped to the doors, crouching over to push them open like a person. 

Due to his abnormal height. 

"Has he been.. like this?" Vamos turned his head into Iboet, lifting a brow, questionable. 

"Not exactly, I think it has to do with being kicked out of his own domicile. Turned him, more human like.. I think?" She responded to the entity. 

"I'm just glad we don't have to start a broker with Galalig, that guy gives me the creeps!" Soasa says to Aledran.

"Ditto. He did plenty of twisted things!" Aledran nodded his head, not going to lie there. 

But Galalig has got a one messed up notion. 

"So, got any bright ideas where Jabez might be?" Iboet solicitously wanted to know if he knew. 

"I do, but where's the fun in telling you now?" He sniggered like a fool. 

"Do you know where he is or not?" She remarked. 

"Yes, I do. We'll take my boat, teleporting... I'm just too shiftless to do." He didn't even try to utilize his transportation powers. 

"I can live with that." Vamos says, why, teleportation is usually so disorienting. 

"So.. where is this, 'boat' of yours at?" Vamos inquired Sevin of the information. 

"At the pier." He replies. 

"So.. you've become lazing of your powers? What happened to you always using them?" Iboet communicated with the large being. 

"I've learnt things from some people, sometimes. The hands are better to use. I've ended my evil ways, and just wanted to live like these humans. Just.. just call me Sevin!" He recollected the time he landed here, in Earth. 

Someone gave him a home to stay, and treated him kindly. 

Showed him the ways of humans, and he liked it.

Instead of yammering at eejits who don't know how to get their jobs done.

"Hey, Matsu. I've got to notify you, we aren't going to make it for classes." Vamos used magitek to speak with the school president. 

"I shall see what I can do for you, but.. mind if I talked to Jabez?" She replied, whilst expectant of something from the alike. 

"Err, about that. That's a long story, we'll give you the scoop next time!" He immediately hung up before questions arose from her. 

He sighed in relief. 

"So, you told the truth.. without saying the truth." Soasa says over Vamos. 

'If I ever see that Vohajar punk! I'll give him a beating of a lifetime!' Iboet thought, he's the reason why Jabez risked his life for her. 

They're heroes, they don't need to ask other heroes for help. 

Just someone, they 'know', supposedly. 

"Help! Jabez!" Yiegor hid behind the shorter entity, whilst some freakishly tall entity stood. 

A peakhuman in everything! 

"How about you stand aside pipsqueak. Wouldn't want to do harm on you." He laughed bumptiously. 

"That guy's like a jerkwad!" Yiegor says to Jabez. 

The entity threw a punch directly into Jabez's face. 

"Ooh! Go easy on him! You coulda--" 

Until it was his arm that blew up upon what he hit. 

"AUGH!!" He fell to the ground, on his knees. 

"You gotta fight him you know, I'm only here until I do good for everyone!" Jabez says, helping the entity arise. 

"Well, yeah!" Yiegor gets into a fighting stance. 

Ready to fight. 

"Break a leg!" Jabez cheered for his friend. 

'Thanks.. you really are a good person. Now.. it's time to man up!' Now, the barbarian son rushed off to fight the entity!


	31. Is Jabez the key to helping the barbarians?

"Hey Jabez! Meet my friends! They're rad dudes!" Elaop trudges up to the being, accomplices or her bestfriends followed behind her. 

"So, is it true? You're the dude that knocked out the tax collectors without breaking a sweat?" The beefy chick lays her retinas into the albino, lifting her brow. 

"Trust me, he's badass." Elaop remarked to the entity, notifying her of something like that. 

"I'll be the judge of that." She mulled in the thought. 

Whilst Yiegor returned to the albino, he rose his fist in elation. 

"Hey, I won! Thanks man!" Yiegor suspired, pausing behind the shorter being. 

"Told ya, there's nothing to be scared of!" Jabez made a faithful hand gesture to him. 

"It's Beador." The beefy woman extent her hand to Jabez, Jabez whipped to her direction. 

"Cool beans!" 

He gladfully shook her hand. 

"Jalic!" 

Jabez gave a high five to Jalic.

Sounds like a guy's voice, or is it a tomboy? 

"Peikath!" 

And a brofist towards Peikath.

A little more manly, and it's a guy to be sure. 

"You're a savvy person, aren't you?" She construed Jabez's character quite easily. 

"I'm liking you, 'Jabez' is it? Now, about your skills." The group heads for this terra firma. 

Pausing to a stock pile of axes, and moving targets just beyond them. 

"Viking axe throw, huh?" Jabez held up one of the axes in the pile. 

"Seems like you're familiar with the game. Beat me, and you're cool.. in my book." Beador holds up an axe in her hands. 

"Three.. two.. one!" 

Fast on the fly, Jabez threw the axes in perfect form.

Utterly in poste-haste, she tried to catch up with this entity's speed. 

Howbeit, she was easily defeated through his unbelievable coordination and body supremacy capabilities. 

It hit the moving targets' x mark effortlessly. 

"Let me see if you diddled." She grabbed Jabez's wrist, raising them upwards. 

No mechanical devices helping him, this is definitely something else. 

"Zilch, you really did it by yourself." She lets go of his hands, she seemed like a hawk-shaw. 

"Alright, an arm wrestle!" She sets her elbow against the sturdy table, whilst Jabez knelt on the opposite side. 

Jalic held both of their hands to hold it in place. 

"Pretty awesome, dude." Jalic commented about what Jabez did. 

"Thanks!" Jabez acted always so considerate of others' commentaries. 

"Alright, hombres! Go!" Jalic released their hands, whilst this beefy chick tried to level his arm to the side. 

Jabez's arm didn't even gravitate to any side, using both of her hands and the table as support. 

"Easy, I'll put a kibosh to this. You're duressing yourself!" Jabez slowly placed it into his side to win against the entity, clearly superior to this barbarian. 

"You've got one steely arm, wow." She stretched her right arm, allaying the pain inside of her arm. 

Jabez placed his digits onto her shoulder, abruptly, the pain waned quickly! 

"Didja need a panacea?" 

Jabez retracted his arm back into place.

"Woah! Woah! How'd you do that?!" 

Nobody could've perceive that. 

"I'm sure you're familiar with the 'powers'. I've a full master of 'Body Supremacy'!" Jabez made hand gestures with his fingers, then placing his hand against his chest. 

"Body Supremacy?" Elaop overheard their confab, whilst the other two wanted to join in on this.

"Yeah, can you gloss it out?" Jalic wanted to know what they were talking about it. 

"The ability to have supreme power based on the body." Jabez didn't want to elucidate it to them due to how many things he'll have to say. 

"That power sounds a whole lot COOLER than the powers the 'aristocrats' have." Peikath never knew of that, that's something extraordinary. 

"So, let me get this straight. There's some humbuggery transpiring here?" Jabez easily configured things out for himself. 

"A fast learner, don't usually pick those up normally. Howbeit, yes." Jalic admired Jabez's ability to accelerate his learning ability. 

"They think they're all high and mighty. Just wait until we barbarians get our filthy hands on them!" Beador carried Jabez like a teddy bear, giving an idea to him what it's like. 

"So.. what was your inspiration?" She sets the alike down on the ground, since he's able to do "anything" with his body. 

"My inspiration? Nothing, nada, zilch, nil. Myself only, I fought and strived to become what I've today. Just think of it, like the barbarian lands. That's how I started and became me, how I stayed me!" He faced the group, lifting a smile upwards to his cheeks. 

That didn't sound like much of a backdrop, more like what ALL alikes do to themselves. So it doesn't count.

"You're one tough cookie! I respect that." Beador punched his shoulder playfully. 

"Jabez... Brother.." Something echoed from the distance, another Alike, huh? 

He needs to investigate it before the mortals find about it.

Just in the dark cavernous cave beyond them. 

"You guys wait here, there's something I have to investigate." The radiating red light attracted them as well, whilst Jabez heads into the cave. 

"What are we doing, he told us to wait.. yet, who knows, maybe adventure waits out there?" Jalic froze her steps, not wanting to interlope. 

Who knows for sure. 

"We just keep quiet and see what befalls." The beefy woman shadowed after the albino. 

They've lost track of Jabez, everything in that cave is pitch-black! 

Who the heck knows what beyond there. 

"Looks like we can go home--" Peikath wanted to just slack around, whilst these barbarians wanted to know more of Jabez. 

Beador lugged him roughly, preventing him from escaping. 

"Hear that.. there's still more than one way to skin the cat!" She says, the group shrugged it off. 

They follow after their big friend, if this body supremacy of Jabez can get through the darkness. 

It shouldn't be a dilemma for them to follow his steps. 

He realized they were following, he made his steps inaudible so that they wouldn't precede further. 

A few paces in the darkness, she stopped her tracks. 

She pulled out her flaming sword from her magical pouch. 

"We'll see what Jabez is following after what we don't know of!" She heads forward, gingerly forwarding. 

Because of what might befall to them. 

"So.. you've decided to answer my calls, didja?" zǝqɐſ lifts a overweening gaze into the entity. 

"What is it that you want this time, brother?" Jabez quirked at what he wanted this time. 

"What is it that engenders you to stay here? On this planet? Home is home, Sevin in fact wanted to return you home. Yet, denial exists from you." zǝqɐſ lays his back on the throne of jelled up materials of earth. 

"You've micromanaged yourself just fine without the presence of humans to guide you, it's what you've done alone. Yet, something else.. a byproduct, what do you call it? 'Friendship'. Augh." He continued on to speak bumptiously to Jabez, Jabez stared at him, unaffected by the words said by him. 

"I might never be as powerful as you are, after all. We're arrantly antipodes of one another, you're all that's good. And I'm all that's evil in notion." Right, wanna go talk to Galalig about that? 

"Get to the point." Jabez knew this was one of his anemic conferring. 

"That is why I like you and utterly hate you, oddly. You see, huh-- your allies are here. For now, I must forsake!" The entity became evanescent to the presence of his friends. 

"Next time.. alright then!" Jabez waved goodbye to the entity. 

Whilst whipping to the hiding spots his friends took. 

"We're, totally sorry man! We tried to listen!" Jalic repented for her actions for doing that. 

"Nah, don't overthink. I can fathom human psychology, you guys are just like that!" Jabez says to the group. 

"Pfft, what'd I tell ya. He'd be fine with us!" The beefy chick says, shrugged her shoulders glassy. 

"Well, we did interlope in something pivotal." Elaop kinda repented for actually following along with them. 

"Doesn't matter to me, you guys are my friends. I'm not that kind of person!" He says to them, just hearing him say that made them feel better. 

Whilst the group followed after Jabez. 

A din befell outside, the group paused at the very corner of the cave. 

"I'm telling yers! The end is nigh for us all! No hope! All but despair!" The fruitcake old man, talking about how their deaths would be. 

"Swell. Isn't that the madcap who makes up tales about us being dead?" Peikath says vexed at the presence of the crazed old man. 

"Yeah, that is." Beador recognized the being. 

"Doesn't he ever stop?" Elaop didn't get what was up on that entity's mind. 

"We're sick and done from hearin' from you, old man!" Says an old woman in the crowd. 

"Oh yeah?! It's the truth! Who on Earth's supposed to save us from the aristocrats?!" He retorted to the old woman. 

"You quack! I've seen someone, a strong hero! White hair, heroic!" She barked at him. 

"That's enough! No need to start up a logomacy. " Jabez intervened in their conferring. 

"It..it's you! This is the hero I've been talking about!" She grabbed his wrist, lifting it upwards for the crowd to look at him. 

"Jabez!" Thoilath sped off to the albino. 

"Bah! I hardly believe it, what makes you think he can save us?" The old man spurned Jabez, brushing it off. 

"Cut the guy some slack!" Thoilath expounded for Jabez. 

"He saved the villagers from being attacked by the imperials!" He added , standing beside the albino. 

Raising his arms up. 

Like a cctv in the eyes of the old man. 

"That albino piques me. The old man has no use to me." The aristocrat pressed a red button on his throne, the old man's head went KABOOM!

Blood blotched onto those nigh to the front row audience. 

"What?!" The crowd didn't fathom upon what just transpired. 

"Calm down, folks! We'll investigate!" Thoilath and Elaop's entourage including Jabez. 

Inspected of what had transpired to the old man. 

Beador used her nose to track down the microchip in the old man. 

She found it first, Jabez was trying to make out how it did transpire. 

She trudges up to Jabez, tapping his shoulder. 

He whipped to her, quirking at what she found. 

"What'd you get?" 

"That's for you to find out." 

Jabez says in conundrum, picking up the object between his digits. 

He knew what this was. 

Magitek microchips. 

"What'd you get out of it? Jabez?" She questioned, as Jabez crushed the object between his digits. 

"It's magitek microchips." He turned to whip to the being. 

"What.. what if everyone's got them?" Elaop abruptly says. 

"No, none of you don't. That old man worked for the aristocrats." Jabez can see it through their physical bodies due to his body supremacy. 

"Wait, he did?" Thoilath says piqued. 

"He did, just to sputter up mendacity to the people! Suppose the aristocrats had no use for him anymore!" Jabez turned to face the people, he spoke the truth through to them. 

"He's intriguing, whilst the rest bored me to death." The aristocrat dressed ornamentally fixated onto the albino. 

"Suppose we can have some real entertainment with him." Stella added. 

Zooming into Jabez, smirking pompously. 

"What does interest me is how he fell in here." Hutrem held up his own magitek pad, zooming into the albino. 

"Howbeit, the only way to reach us is to defeat our champion to gain access to step into our grounds." Stella placed the pad elsewhere, whilst Hutrem watched in amazement of the Jabez fellow. 

"Enough entertainment for one day." Hutrem returned the magitek pad elsewhere, whilst walking in their city. 

A moneyed land, only the rich people are licit to walk these grounds. 

"Whaddaya mean we can't attack just yet?" Beador thought heady attacks were effective. 

"They killed one of the people!" She added. 

"Relax buddy, we're in this together!" Jabez cupped her cheeks, reminding her that violence wouldn't always win. 

They were conferring together in the house of Thoilath. 

"We are?" She allayed herself, because of Jabez's vanity to reason. 

"Yep!" Jabez nodded, letting go of her cheeks. 

"And I'll help you guys get a real life! It's by putting a stymie to those aristocrats!" Jabez's fingers clenched together tightly to form a fist. 

"I'll remain here until my ability to fulfill your needs. Then I can stride off!" Jabez made a plight to them, that he'll only stay for certain conditions. 

"But.. you'll come visit, right?" Thoilath wanted to know, because this man's done so much for his family. 

"Yeah, I will!" He didn't plight it, more like he's able to do it if he has time. 

"So, got any ploys, against those accursed aristocrats?" Ceitram carried her scion in her hands, the rest looked to Jabez. 

Like he was their leader. 

"I do. But, I'll need to concoct one with faultless details of their place so that the attacks can come out lethal!" 

Sounds like a plan then? 

"I like it!" Thoilath nodded with his head. 

"Anybody here, fast and strong?" Jabez added, he only needed to pick one for the decelerating of dangers.

"I'm sure you'd know the answer." Elaop says to him, clearly wanting to be picked over Beador. 

"It seems iniquitous to pick one, Elaop and Beador. We'll do it!" Jabez just beckoned the two to tag along in this venture. 

"You're telling me, you'll be AWOL for nigh to a week?" Matsu glared in disbelief. 

This is conferring. 

Whilst utilizing the magitek materials. 

"Yes, yes we are. It's.. about Jabez." Vamos wanted to spill it to her, the reason of his disappearance. 

"Tell me." She wanted to know, Vamos' surroundings rocked back and forth. 

"We ministered this wizard convention. It was supposed to be a quick one, get ourselves to become heroes. But.. you see, that's the thing. The misadventure with some superpowered villain interjecting, we had to put a kibosh to it. 

Iboet was saved by Jabez, and he was eaten alive! And our docent says he's , far.." 

Why did his surroundings rock back and forth. 

"Jabez.. was eaten? I wish I was there to take the bullet for him." She sounds pined after hearing that. 

"Because he's risked his neck multiple times, no matter what transpires to him. I haven't been able to pay him back! He's the bravest one among us all." She continued on, that did transpire. 

"That's the Jabez I know, brave, willing. How about this, can you cover up the days? For Jabez's truants? Maybe that can serve to pay him back?" Vamos just needed to help the school president get it off her chest. 

"Yeah, you're right! I think Jabez would appreciate that!" She says, regressing to a calmer state. 

"See ya!" Vamos ended the call. 

"Jabez.. " Iboet gazed up to the midday skies. 

Something discharged from the waters, like a huge sea monster. 

"Want to use my powers.. but the lazing is tempting.. meh." Sevin arose his hand leisurely, thinking about his choice. 

Instead, he didn't do anything. 

"Everyone!!" Iboet beckoned out her allies to catch up, after reaching it. 

"What's u-- a SEA MONSTER?!" The group armed themselves, preparing to fight the monster. 

The tentacles knot themselves around the base of the ship. 

Trying to sink it. 

"That thing's trying to sink us! Come on!" Vamos quickly heads for the tentacles, hitting it with his blade. 

Slicing and thrashing it. 

Iboet just ran over the creature's extended arms to get in close to it. 

"What is she doing?!" Sevin stood upright, eyes widened to her actions. 

"YAHHH!!" She charged into the monster without slipping to the side, howbeit Vamos had ridden the tentacles on the base of the ship. 

Vamos quickly inspected the barrel, grabbing the ropes. 

Whilst Aledran and Soasa help out by warding off the tentacles. 

He threw the rope over to Iboet, yanking her forward to the ship whilst she had thrown her weapon into the eye of the monster. 

Impacting the eyeball, it bleeds after making contact. 

Retracting its very existence and being back into the waters. 

"Dammit! I almost had him!" Iboet barked aloud. 

After climbing back aboard, the group stared at her. 

Slightly frustrated temples. 

"You could've gotten yourself killed!" Vamos says to her. 

"I could've handled it by myself." She folded her arms, she's just thinking of Jabez. 

Everyone's thinking about him. 

"All of us are thinking about Jabez, but that doesn't mean we should do derring-do things! He's counting on us." He added. 

"I'm not weak, okay? Next time, let me fight my own battles." She says after turning to face the opposite side. 

"We're best friends, and we should be looking out for each other." Vamos responded, whilst everyone returned to their needed places. 

"Goodnight." Iboet ripostes whilst glancing to Vamos, he nodded to the other. 

'I feel it, deep down. He's still out there..' She knew it, even if she didn't possess immense sensing powers. 

She had done extraordinary things humans cannot normally do. 

Heck, she's stronger than the leader. 

"I kinda feel like moping, Jabez usually does bring our spirits high." Aledran's lips curled down to form a frown. 

"Yeah.. you wonder if he ever got out?" She remarks, thinking if he ever got out of that fix. 

"I do wonder.." Aledran just stared up to the inky ceiling. 

"Wait.." Jabez rose his hand up to the two, freezing their tracks at the ledge of a building. 

"What is it?" Beador quirks after what Jabez zoomed into. 

"Avlada is highly secure. The upper roofs guarded, lower. Underground." And about that part with the underground. 

"Uh.. mind if I asked how you're able to see through six inches of bedrock?" Elaop's slight inquisitive notion swung. 

"Body supremacy." Jabez replied. 

"Are you going to use that as cogent material?" She whipped to the alike, questioning his sense of rationality. 

"Uh-huh!" Jabez lifts a thumbs up to the being. 

"Pecker checker!" Jabez leaped over the balcony, the two stared at each other. 

"I have never heard of that phrase.. in my entire life." Elaop says whilst following Jabez. 

After the three reach the next building. 

"We need to change, into the guards' outfits. Doing it like this, while Magitek vehicles are airborne isn't a bright thing." Beador says to the two. 

"It is sound." Elaop says. 

"You guys take the low ground, I'll take the high ground." Jabez says, after he subdued the two guards around the corner. 

"What if we get caught?" The two found Jabez, disrobing the men of their clothes. 

Passing it to the two. 

"I've got a clone to back you guys up. Low ground means you can glean material from aristocrats, whatever their concocted notions are." Jabez remarks to them, whilst robed Jabez (clone) stood beside Beador. 

"Got anything we should be reminded of?" Beforehand information could help them. 

"Blessing in disguise!" Jabez utilized his arteries and veins to swing throughout the city. 

Aiming for the biggest, tallest, stateiness of all buildings. 

Managing to remain in the shadows, eluding the city's lights from detection. 

He's really close, he just needs to time this right! 

Jabez bounced his way up to the top of the structure, defying physics. 

Landing on top of it. 

Whilst an aristocrat, importantly, a female turned to look at him. 

Stella. 

Swimming in a personal pool of hers.

"Aren't you interesting." She got his attention, he turned to face her. 

"I'm not your enemy, no, don't think of it like that." She walked up the flight of stairs, drenched wet in the pool's waters. 

"Uh-huh." Jabez responded to her. 

"Good. Why is it that you're helping those barbaric people?" She questioned, trudging up to the being. 

"And ipso facto, you don't even look like them.." She stopped a few meters from him. 

"Shut your yaps!" Jabez pointed his index finger at her. 

"What I want to know is that, if you're the ones behind the death of the old man." He didn't want to start a confab with this entity, 'cause of the two are counting on him. 

"Candid. I like it." She thought he would attack her, but no. 

Truculence doesn't solve everything. 

"Well, yes. But matters are pressed to me." She snapped her fingers, fabricating thoroughly to dress up instantly. 

"Huh? Gone.." The last time she'd seen him, there. 

"There is no fun in telling them, I'll keep it to myself." She casually walked up to the sliding door. 

After opening it. 

Jabez listened in on the conferring of the aristocrats. 

"Yes, bombing the barbaric lands is one way to expand our city." Hutrem pointed his digits into the board. 

"I'd have to diverge. That's where the albino is." Cigossa shook his head, thinking of a more strategic idea. 

"We abduct him and if he doesn't oblige to work for us. We bomb it if he isn't willing!" He says finally. 

"That idea is brilliant!" Hutrem never thought of such an idea. 

"But.. we aren't sure of what he's capable of doing, we best keep this clandestine. After our warrior is expected to be defeated." Cigossa continued with his notion. 

'I have to head back to tell them of what their plans are..' Jabez headed out, his noises inaudible to the people under. 

After he left out to find his friends. 

"There's some scuttlebutts about a project. Project White from the aristocrats, talking about some white haired dude." Whilst staying in their posts, eavesdropping in the confab. 

"Wait a second.. AHA! FOUND YA!" One of the aristocrats noticed something peculiar from the guards. 

Grabbing the albino, dragging him into the center. 

"We got him!" Says the aristocrats. 

"Don't be too sure!" The clone notified the two to skedaddle. 

He imploded and exploded himself afterwards. 

Whilst the two guards ran off, but Beador stopped her tracks. 

"What about, Jabez! He's still out there!" She says in quiet tone, whilst their peoples' attention rapted to the explosion in the building. 

Whilst magitek drones cleaned up the place, the materials of the clone disintegrated. 

Preventing them from scooping up any materials. 

"Come on!" Jabez from the distance notified the two, after they reunited themselves with him. 

"Yeah, we got information." Elaop says to the entity, throwing away the cap over. 

"So do I." Jabez remarked. 

"Getting outta this place would sure help!" Beador says, whilst drones followed their heat signatures. 

Not a good thing. 

"I don't want to lead the drones into the people." Jabez whipped his head to a nearby comic store, he beamed. 

"Voila!" He sped over to the costumed people, after getting there. 

All alikes lacked scent and heat signatures due to their signature physiology, more as he pertained to the two. 

Pausing their tracks to the line, the people recognized him. 

His deeds from the past, letting him through. 

After he entered. 

"Ohmigosh! You're here!" The employees standing in their posts discerned Jabez. 

Whilst the two barricaded the doors. 

"Hey, what gives?" The customers didn't get what they were doing. 

"You, know me? News or the tournament?" Jabez turned to the fangirling men and women. 

"Both!" Ciajar says it first. 

"Coolio, got any good hiding spots that hamper heat signature things?" Jabez asked the employee. 

"Yeah, got any?" Beador questioned, whilst standing behind the short, slender, and muscular being. 

"Over here!" Ybek beckoned that the two hide over there, after they hide in that spot. 

The two sprinted into the spot to circumvent being found. 

Jabez camouflaged himself to be an admixture. 

The drones teleported themselves inside of the comic book store. 

Whilst they probed the structure for the three, nothing. 

It regressed itself to do its normal duties again. 

"Whew, that was a close one." Beador and Elaop stood up to regain posture. 

"That was a good idea, Jabez. Reduces the vicious-circle we could've been." Elaop felt relieved Jabez wasn't some knucklehead. 

Jabez turned to the employees. 

"You did a swell job!" Jabez says to the hard-working employees. 

"R-really?" They never thought he would've said that.

"Yeah! You're brave heroes yourselves! You just have to find it!" Jabez added, right after being dragged away by his friends. 

After bolting inviolably, they found the barbaric lands. 

Intact. 

Nothing to leave a mark on it. 

Close one. 

"What did you guys find out?" 

Returned to Thoilath, he enveloped his daughter tightly. 

"What we found out?" Beador glanced slightly to Jabez. 

"They want to experiment on Jabez.. they must have laid out cameras in our land." Elaop says straightforward. 

"They're unbelievable!" Thoilath lets go of his daughter, he shouts at the top of his lungs. 

"Cool your jets! There's extra information." Jabez says to the entity. 

"What did they say?" Beador and everyone in the house faced him. 

"They'll bomb the barbaric lands." Jabez says. 

"THOSE ACCURSED ARISTOCRATS!" Beador punches the wall, forming a wall through it. 

"If they capture me, and duress me to work for them. If I don't, they'll bomb the place." Jabez continued to exposition. 

"Do.. do you have something to come up with?" Ceitrum tried to allay her scion. 

"Yeah, we'll painstakingly rid of the cameras hidden in these lands. Making it twice as easy to go fighting clandestinely." He riposted, huh, never knew he could lead these people. 

Whilst the rest of the barbarians helped the others expunge the secure cameras through the lands. 

"Hey, I, I just wanted to thank you for helping us. This means alot." Thoilath says whilst scanning through his area. 

"It's what I do! A hero's duty must be done right." Jabez says whilst this entire land had adhered. 

Because of gaining freedom from those aristocrats for once and for all. 

Whilst doing so, it's expected to be attacked from the aristocrats from above. 

They've sent their knights to reprimand the barbarians from continuing to do this to them. 

"That's right! We aren't going to let these barbaric creatures get the best of us!" Hutrem says, whilst Stella kept it chill. 

"In two days, he's already leading them.." Stella found this amusing for herself. 

"So, when is my opponent ready to fight me?" The ominous voice spoke from the hermetically sealed doors. 

"Don't worry sweetums, just give him some time. And then, that's where your battle begins!" She says to the being. 

"After all, you're our star! And that albino has proved to be a threat!" She replied. 

"Our.. 18th dimensional being." She says, after turning her head to fixate on Jabez. 

Helping the barbarians fight the knights. 

Has he been able to do such things, huh, how come he isn't the leader? 

Howbeit, you gotta give everyone a spot in the heroism. 

So Vamos had made his choice to be the leader of theirs. 

"SEVIN!" Vamos smacked the anomaly's face. 

"OW! YOU BLASTED MORTAL!" He squawked at him. 

"Well, HOW DOES THAT SOUND TO YOU!?!" Vamos pointed to the deadly rivers and rocks just beyond them. 

"Right!" He sped off to the steering mechanism, trying to drive this thing. 

Due to it being his ship, operating only when in his management. 

"You could've done this yourself!" Sevin says after shifting the wheel to the right, averting the pikes. 

"It hates me, burnt my fingers. Only operates under your hands." Vamos evinces his slightly hot hands, still trying to reduce the heat. 

"Whatever 'bro'." Sevin did his best to steer this ship to safety, eluding their dangers just beyond them. 

With exerted effort.


	32. Elimination!

"We've been --" Iboet anatomized the sides of the ship, banged into its side! 

"Hit!" She was able to maintain her ground without tripping like a dolt. 

"Wish I could, ugh no--!" Sevin says vexed, of course, he couldn't steer it easily away from everything. 

He didn't want to use his powers, the easy way never alleviated his sanity. 

Hit, but this ship's magic. 

So it'll be able to survive more than what navy ships could. 

A few minutes later, the rest was surely safe for them. 

For now. 

"We're good.. for now." Sevin says, bumping his head against his steering wheel. 

Whilst Iboet scaled against the shrouds, 'til the main mast. 

"Guess I should practice some martial arts." Vamos says to himself, whilst using the free space as his fighting area. 

"Daylight!" Iboet exclaimed, whilst pointing up to the clouds' decoupling. 

"That's a sign.. and still no sign of the monster that ate Jabez." Vamos' retinas says whilst performing martial arts to open space. 

"Got any ideas to how we'll find Jabez?" Aledran cross-questioned the captain of the ship. 

"I do, howbeit. I cannot say, it besmears the fun." The anomaly turned his head to face the human, then returning to the wheel. 

"So, you know where we should be going, then?" Soasa interloped in their conferring. 

"Ugh.. yes! Yes I do." He facepalmed, these questions raised, very unhelpful to his concentration. 

"Two questions asked, simultaneously is vexing." He says it broadly to them. 

"Sorry, we're just perturbed." Aledran apologized to the being, oddly. 

"You mind telling me what's this fellow is like?" The being that kicked him out of his own realm, he wanted to know how exactly though. 

"What's he like? I'll avow, he never capitulates. Nor cries, he's just pure happiness. Something that we humans can't do.." Details about Jabez of what's he like ; predominantly to him. 

"He sounds like the kind of friend everyone needs." He almost snickered at himself, remembering the things he did to Jabez. 

"And here I thought, everything had a internal weakness. I'm wrong for what I've thought about his race." He continued, holding his comportment whilst calming down. 

Jabez and the barbarians undermined the enemies. 

"Everyone! Take out the upper forces from the fringes!" Jabez pointed upwards the precipitous stairs, they've handled the cameras in their areas. 

Every barbarian, ran up the several stairs from different sides. 

Jabez made his way high up to the city floating in the skies. 

Jabez ran alongside with his newfound allies, after reaching it. 

On the air itself, after reaching the fortified structure. 

The barbarians tanked their way through the knights, as the being gets atop there. 

Floating computer screens pointed green arrows for him to go somewhere. 

"Just follow, and we'll adrift hands from your allies." Stella and Hutrem flashed in the screens, catching his full attention. 

"Fine. Let's play." He walked down the flight of stairs, just doing what they've asked. 

They've prolly got some underhanded moves. 

Two minutes, he arrived where they wanted him to be. 

Centrally because of walking, he didn't have to be heady about everything.

Their floating arena, an entity stood in the distance. 

"You're Jabez.. no?" The 18th dimensional being discerned the Alike's existence. 

"I am. And you're the champion I have to fight?" Jabez folded his arms, while the audience of this fight stayed quiet. 

"Swell, it shall be my honor to fight you. I want to see everything, not at this.. your real power." He wanted Jabez to come at him with his real strength. 

"!" Jabez sped straight into the being, without doing what he wanted. 

He was sent back with a drop kick, causing him to skid back. 

Jabez speeds in forward the being, drop kicking him and separating his legs in mid air for his heel to hit him. 

Both actually hit him. 

"Not bad.. I still want to see what you can fully do." He grappling him by the head, gravitating him to the concrete floor. 

"You'll have to try, ALOT HARDER THAN THAT!" He repeatedly slammed him into the concrete floor, cracking the ground per slam. 

A leaping arm lock to constrict his arm. 

"Accursed! Let me go! Fight me with your all!" He fired his own arm inwards the entities teeming the arena. 

"Let's see how you handle sixty quindecillion copies of myself!" He says, Jabez had to keep fighting. 

For one reason, his friends. 

'He's a formidable foe, I'll give him that. But there's only one way to win.' Jabez thought, he'll really need to finish this fight fast. 

Jabez flings the fist into one of the clones' face. 

Every single clone gravitated to Jabez to pulverize him. 

'I gotta win! Everyone's counting on me to stop these aristocrats!' He thought. 

He fought, harder than ever. 

Every one of them, exerting his own body. 

It multiplied the damage done onto them. 

Sharp elbows into the abdomen into the one standing behind him, it sends out the powerful shockwaves behind the single being. 

Into a glut of them.

"My, isn't that quite the show? Just look at that fight!" The aristocrats watched in amazement. 

Jabez hurled his fists into a 'U' shape horizontally into the next one. 

Numbers fall in the hands of the might of his. 

Savate style kicks into forthcoming enemies. 

"At this rate.. he can finish these foes.. in a matter of two minutes." Airesien rose his brows. 

The 18th dimensional being. 

Kung fu kicks. 

Sidewards drop kicks into his foes. 

"Peckers checkers!" Jabez gazed up to the being, he had quenched the numbers. 

"Let's rock!" He gets into a fighting stance. 

"He won.." He saw the martial art styles he utilized. 

Karate, Taekwondo, Muay thai, jeet kune do, Judo, Capeoira, Krav Maga, Jujitsu, Sambo, Ninjutsu, Aikido, Yoseikondo, American Kenpo, Wing chun kung fu, Choi Kwando, Vovinam Viet Vo Dao,Gatka, Kumdo, Kajukenbo, Kyokushinkai Karate, Praying Mantis, Tai Chi Chuan, Shotokan Karate, Hwa Rang Do, Kickboxing, Kalaripayattu ,Kendo, Naginatajutsu, Daitō-ryū Aiki-jūjutsu, Sanshou ,Tang Soo do , Kamau Njia ,Mani. 

Now, that was ALOT of fighting styles used onto them. 

"That.. you are indeed, impressive warrior. And you're ready to fight even after what you've been through, that's almost.. leviathan!" He didn't know just how dang durable he was, able to keep fighting dead on like that. 

"Then show me that you can take me at full power!" Jabez says, running up to the being. 

Jabez didn't tap into his zenith form, yet. 

Sending a punch into his clavicle. 

"You're powerful, that's for sure!" He's sent flying into the structure of the aristocrats, taking the fight into the mansion. 

Jabez leapt into the structure, readily admit to fight the being himself. 

'Even without him tapping into his zenith form, his sheer will is mind-boggling.' He thought, standing up upright to get into a fighting stance.

Did the aristocrats keep their word? 

Definitively mistrust then, why? 

They seek for something like Jabez. 

"Don't try anything like sinking this building on me, it wouldn't work. You'll just have to pummel me down 'til I capitulate!" He added, thereby making it longer than he expected it to be. 

Jabez ran towards the being, Airien threw a roundhouse kick. 

Jabez lowered his head, barring his arms like a boxer. 

Kicking his other leg to cause him to fall to the ground. 

Jabez hastened his movement to get ahold of his throat in a rear naked choke. 

Whilst hooking his legs around his waist, he struggled in bolting from this grasp. 

"Astute! You're trying to make me submit that quickly?" He disruptively deliquesced instantly! 

'He's an oddity that can take a form of a hominid.' Jabez thought, whipping his head to any probable direction he might appear. 

"Gotcha! Can't escape now!" Jabez's grappled tightly around the waist.

Jabez slowly slipped his arm under him, pulling down his palm to escape. 

"KABOOM!" Airien interposed an unbelievable explosion that it could be able to destroy entire realities. 

If it were subatomic levels, it would've destroyed this entire land already effortlessly. 

Whilst a magical shield was erected to prevent kenspeckle. 

Erected to this whole city. 

How can such a shield withstand a force like that? 

"I defeated your goshdarn champion!" Jabez held up the taller and bigger being up. 

Everyone had shields, to protect themselves from the explosion. 

Automatically, everything was being self-repaired due to the city is wholly made of magitek nanites. 

"That's good.. really, astounding work. But you know what the cache is?" Stella clapped her hands in amusement. 

"You lose." She snapped her fingers, something under these tiles. 

Warped and shifted. 

His newfound allies were caged. 

"Jabez!" Thoilath beckoned out to the being. 

"We'll let them go.. under one proviso. You work for us, and we'll let them go. We'll even give them their own land." She says placidly. 

"Don't do it Jabez!" Beador says, howbeit, gets punched into the face. 

"And if you don't, we'll kill them." She pompously grinned, waiting for his answer. 

'I made a vow to protect the people.. and this here, is the only way to do it. It's by doing what they want.' He knelt to the ground, extending his hands up at them. 

"I'm all yours!If you want me that badly, then go ahead!." Jabez didn't have consternation to his choice. 

"As you wish." She commanded the magitek drones to send them away. 

"Jabez.." The people watched him, of course.. 

They were free of the hands of the aristocrats, and there's no way to escape it. 

A few minutes later. 

Dressed up like an aristocrat. 

"Doesn't it feel great to be one of us?" Stella pats his shoulder, whilst his coiffure is a bun. 

"Yeah, it does!" Jabez did this for the people, and that's all he really needed to do for them. 

"Now that's the spirit! Vim and vigor, they say." She knew he'd do whatever they wanted. 

"How's our new ally? Jabez?" Hutrem inspected the alike, helping him slightly fix his attire. 

"He's just doing resplendent! He's outdone it! A real hero that outshone the rest!" Okay, even if it was being put congenially. 

That's just astringent. 

"Wowza?" He supported Stella, albeit them being the enemy. 

"Now then, our meeting with the king!" Hutrem interjected, checking his pocket watch. 

The main doors opened by the guards, whilst the three made their way to the ground floor. 

Kaelip greeted the aristocrats. 

"Stella, Hutrem.. How's your day?" The King questioned the being. 

The other aristocrats were doing other things. 

'If this is for my newfound allies! I'll keep doing it for them!' Even if he didn't fight, he didn't diminish his will. 

"Quite well, and this is our newest member. Jabez." She evinced the being to him, he stared in amusement at him. 

"That's me, and how are you? Your highness?" He rose his hand up, querying him. 

"And decorous, I do hope we get along. Jabez." Kaelip noticed his character knew what it meant to be royal. 

"It does seem you don't need training after all." Stella pinched Jabez's cheeks, these people are going to PAY!

He already knew they were very capable of killing the people in a snap! 

But if he can send out clones without being seen at all, he should be able to escape. 

"Kaelip would be very glad to hear of what our newfound friend is capable of doing." Hutrem says whilst heading for the door, Jabez just followed along side stella. 

"I'm glad you're able to cooperate with us, Jabez." Stella says, flicking her hair to the side. 

"Totally! It's just, mind if I asked. What are you guys' powers?" Jabez seemed inquisitive to know that. 

"Oh, that. We are yet to show you." She says, entering the next door. 

Whilst he pulls a chair for Stella, he grabbed himself his own seat. 

"What does it mean to protect people?" Kaelip whipped his head to Jabez. 

"It means you'd do anything, everything in your power to make sure they're still alive. Even if it means to sacrifice yourself." Whilst Hutrem laughed at Jabez's response. 

"No,no,no." He says overweeningly. 

"You have to oppress them, make sure they fear us! Power is power!" He says proudly. 

"Both are tied." The King expounded Jabez's idea of being a protector. 

"But I do like Jabez's notion better than yours, how are you to maintain a city if nobody has hortatory for you?" Kaelip says to the being, Hutrem glared into the king. 

"You're right.." He says lowly. 

"Cool?" Jabez just really acted considerate of everything transpiring here. 

"So, how shall we discuss the lucratives of our magitek materials?" Kaelip interposed, everyone adhered. 

Even Jabez. 

"Does anybody have a suggestion what should be endorsed?" He slowly slid his eyes to right and left to see if they had an idea. 

"I say, we build action figures that do the real things." Stella suggested to the king. 

"Hm.. children are usually the best customers! Superlative notion!" Kaelip thought her idea was amazing. 

"Me and my new assistant can stipulate people for taxing work." She says, whilst standing upright and bowing to him. 

Jabez was lead elsewhere with her. 

"Remember, Jabez. We are edicting people, the rest shall handle their own businesses', do not disappoint me." She looked down to her shoulder, he's shorter than her. 

"I won't!" Jabez didn't want to do this, it's monstrous things. 

Heinous, have you seen what they've done? 

"That's good, we have people to order." 

Reaching the laboring room, after entering briefly. 

She made a short message for the workers to do their job. 

Using the magitek loudspeakers attached throughout the facility. 

Machines that help create the parts for them.

"You all shall work pentuple times you've done, it doesn't matter if you have a life. These things must be endorsed!" 

She turned to Jabez, pointing towards the door. 

"You've to order them if the progress becomes poky." She says, whilst he nodded. 

Exiting the box to precede to instruct them. 

She watched him from the pane of glass. 

"Just work, okay? Look, I don't want you guys to be demanded so badly." Jabez says it to them. 

"Wow.. I never thought, you guys had a heart. Thank, thank you." A worker thanked Jabez for his magnanimity. 

"Speed it up! Come on!" Stella walked past Jabez, telling them to work faster than ever. 

"Stella, that seems a bit much, doesn't it?" Jabez says to her. 

"It isn't! We're just implying that if they get their jobs done, they'll get more than they want." Why use humans as workers? 

Couldn't it just be easier to use the drones for work? 

Oh right, they might take over the world and such? 

"Sweetie, you need to understand that they're just lowly people. Looking for a job to stay in a fine place like this." She patted his head, such condescending lips! 

"And I don't want to hear any butts!" She turned to the employees, nobody grunted or said anything. 

She's demanding. 

"Just follow along, they're just magpies." She walked up the flight of stairs, returning to where she needed to be. 

"We have an appointment to make with our trusted assassins!" She gestured that Jabez followed. 

He slightly loomed from his shoulder. 

"Stay safe, okay?" He says to the hardworking employees. 

Whilst ministering this so called meeting. 

Five assassins stood erect, genders consist of male and female. 

". I have my newest assistant, he shall be the one to administer your kills." She swerved her hands to Jabez, he rose both of his hands whilst lifting a smile. 

Glares fixated into him. 

"Jabez, make sure they kill their targets in time." She hands him the contract list, all systematized in a magipad. 

"Uh-huh! You got it boss!" He saluted to the being, whilst watching her walk off. 

"Anything you've got for us, small fry?" The biggest and tallest being arched his back down to Jabez. 

"This is alot of people to kill." Jabez pushed the being's head out of his way, whilst skimming through the list. 

"Wow.. " Iberit didn't think the newest assistant didn't even give a fuck. 

"I'm just here to do my job." Jabez limned it out to these assassins. 

"That's.. brave." The female assassin scrutinized him from head to toe. 

"You were duressed, huh?" Woili never thought the aristocrats were those kind of entities. 

"We could help you." Iberit says to him. 

"No, you don't have to! I've got this handled. Just do what you guys need to." He extent the magipad to the assassins, they felt repent for the being. 

"I say we just let him live it like that." The immense being, Fraer folded his arms under his chest. 

Whilst Jabez returned to Jabez. 

"I suppose, we should return to what our duties are." The assassins blurred out of the structure. 

"That's the last of them." Beador crushed the head of the cybernetic entity. 

"We have to save Jabez! For all that he's done for us, and we're not just going to let him do this by himself." Beador turned to the people, righteously stating it to them. 

"Look, we lost. What more could we do? He promised to give us freedom, he did that." One of the people say . 

"Shut up! How could you say things like that? He risked his neck for us! Our freedom? In exchange for him?!" She barked outwards to the person. 

"He did everything.. for us, it's what he wanted. He did what he had to do, he's a hero." She murmured to herself, she couldn't accept this. 

Accept this freedom! 

It felt like the friend she made, was forsaken! 

Elaop and the rest of her friends supported her. 

"We might never do the same, but, if it's one thing. We can call for help, there might be heroes! We don't stand a chance to their magitek!" Thoilath suggested for the rest. 

"They've taken a good man! A good hearted man! I can't stand for it!!" Beador rushed up to make her way to the place, howbeit the stairways were destroyed. 

Thusly, making it impossible to ever reach Jabez again. 

"No... you've done so much. I can't just.. let you be manipulated.. by those monsters." She curled into a fetal position, tears crawl down to her cheeks. 

Whilst her friends were there. 

Helping her relieve of the notion.

"Relax, we'll do what we can.. To return the favor." Elaop says whilst her eyes focus upwards. 

Iboet sat up, gasping from a horrible nightmare. 

"Jabez!" She held her head, wincing in pain. 

"Huh?" The rest were awoken from her emitted noise. 

"What befell?" Vamos questioned Iboet. 

"Nothing.. I'll just, head back to sleep." Sleeping was arduous after an hour, she slipped off her bed. 

Walking out of the bedroom, whilst her head bopped up to the moon. 

"Jabez... are you, alright?" She had that horrific nightmare. 

"Hey, mind not talking to yourself. We're nigh to Avalad, my sensors indicate nighness to your friend." 

Should she get her hopes up? 

Sevin's word didn't lie, he was promised something from her. 

Upon docking their ship, everyone had gotten off their beds. 

Whilst Sevin handled the micromanaging of keeping the ship in port. 

"You need sleep, we've got a long day ahead of us." Sevin says to Iboet, she returned to the bedroom. 

It'll take hours and such just to get through some "human" stuff. 

After the freedom of being given access to walk in the borders of Avlad or Avalad. 

The group trudged on the docks. 

"Alright, we save Jabez!" Aledran says in a jolly tone. 

"Don't think of it as an easy task, who knows what situation he's in." Vamos says rationally to him. 

"It still does help that we're finally going to put a closing stop to this, rescue." Soasa says, whilst Iboet remained taciturn. 

"What's the matter? Aren't you glad we're about to get Jabez back?" Sevin says to Iboet, cocking his brow in a conundrum. 

"It's just, I don't expect it to be easy. We've come a long way to get him back." She riposted to him. 

"Strangers!" A barbarian climbed up on the decks. 

"We.. we need your --" Then warded off by the royal guards. 

"That's nothing, you may precede." The guard says to them, whilst they had this mistrustful look into them. 

Whilst trudging their way to the Avalad. 

"I've got a murky feeling about this place, it doesn't feel right at all." Vamos whispered to Aledran, he's got that feeling too. 

"Yeah, something.. about it. Just doesn't seem right." Whilst they found themselves in the outskirts of Avalad. 

Things were hijinks in this place, vendors and other such. 

Rich people. 

"Yes, these toys are the best thing to come into our generation! They can save lives!" Stella and her assistant selling toys to children. 

In the center of the town. 

"Isn't that right, Jabez?" She asked her assistant. 

"Yes! Indeedy doo!" That name and the voice drew the gang's attention to it. 

"Jabez?!" They couldn't see 'cause of the chockablock of people. 

They were selling quite things. 

"Sorry, but you gotta wait in line to buy something." The woman says at the group. 

"You're kidding, right?" Vamos furrowed his brows. 

"Whatever." She pulled out her fan, drying herself. 

"Ugh, such a pompous!" Iboet resisted the urge to punch her, because of it being an offense. 

"You all can easily purchase these things, through Magipads!" Whilst the crowd had followed, the group just made their way to the center of attention. 

"Jabez.." He really was there. 

"Make it snappy." Stella snapped her fingers, magitek droids surrounded them. 

Trudging back to the artistocrats' home. 

They were about to follow, until brutish cyborgs impeded them. 

"Uh, excuse me! We've got a friend that needs us!" Vamos says self-righetously. 

"Heh, that's the fourth time someone made an alibi like that." The cyborg turned to face his friend. 

"You want a way through? Hah!" They sniggered at the group. 

"He was so close! By a pinch!" Soasa says, frustrated. 

"We can't lose him now!" Iboet and the rest slipped under the gaps of their legs. 

"Hey! Stop!" They chased after the group. 

"Comeoncomeon!" Vamos wanted to see that being's smile one more time, and him back in the group again. 

Until a few moments later, surrounded by Magitek robots. 

"Tranquilizer darts will subdue!" The robots had fired tranquilizer darts to put them into submission. 

The one who stood the longest was Iboet, until she had fallen to the ground like the rest. 

"No... Jabez.. " She watched from the distance, like a small ant. 

Far from them. 

"I'm... back.." 

Several minutes later, the group was brought into the Magitek police department.

"State your name, and reason of going against one of the mandatories?" The being asked them. 

"We're looking for someone!" Iboet says, clearly speaking up for them instead of Vamos. 

"And did you have to offend our officers?" A remark back into her. 

"Offend?!" 

She was tempted to attack him. 

Howbeit, sedated on these chairs. 

"Hm, maybe there is something you can do. You work for the aristocrats' laborers, so you won't have to face jail." The officer says. 

"Fine! We'll do it!" Vamos had his energy returned to him, after doing so. 

'I heard them, they're here to help!' Jabez thought. 

Two hours of instructing people to do their work. 

The group were dressed in a workers' outfit, whilst watching Stella and Jabez from above the railways. 

"Hey, you four! C'mere!" Stella ordered astringently to them, they walk up to where the two were. 

Astonished to see Jabez there. 

"You see, you'll be helping us endorse toys for children. And this will be your boss." She threw her thumb to the albino. 

"Yes, ma'am!" They adhered, because Jabez is right there! 

She left the group to be administered by them, they hugged Jabez tightly. 

Enveloping him in their arms. 

"It's been so.. long!" They say together. 

"We have to bolt it!" They release him, trying to think of a way for escape. 

"No, guys. I agreed to the aristocrats!" Jabez says to them. 

"You, what? For these clowns?" Aledran didn't believe what he heard. 

"I've vowed myself to protect people! And this is where it got me!." Jabez added. 

"Just, get back to work!" Jabez says to them, they were silent. 

Jabez did this.. for what particular reason. 

For hours of working, they pulled Jabez into a dark corner to prevent being seen. 

Unveiling that it was them.

To him.

"Can you guys wait? I'm still trying to think of a plan. I couldn't conspicuously say it." Jabez says to them, he had it in his au fait that it was them. 

He's got this counterintuition to it. 

"Wait, you said that so you could befool that woman? Astute!" Iboet says, quite relieved they found each other. 

"I've had a whole tour in Avalad. We can still escape, untouched. But midnight is best taken." He says to Iboet and Vamos. 

The two were covered by Aledran and Soasa, doing their work. 

"And, I gotta go." Jabez quickly gets out of the spot, continuing to instruct the people. 

Congenially. 

Thank goodness he didn't use harsh methods on people. 

"We're back, but in a huge conundrum. I'm just glad we get to see Jabez, back again!" Iboet regressed to doing her duties like the rest. 

"You said it." Vamos watched Jabez conferring with his boss. 

"Do you think, the barbarian we saw earlier is the people Jabez risked his neck for?" Aledran brings something up, that made them realize something. 

"It's no wonder! I bet those people needed our help, but first.. there's got to be a way to shut this system down for good." Vamos didn't see any openings or ways for the machinery to be stopped, it's highly advanced magitek. 

"Jabez says to keep it a lowprofile. He's got this." Iboet says to Vamos. 

"This place sucks, why the heck are we here?" Sevin helped out the other people fixing materials like they were. 

Reconstructing and making sure it's fully operational. 

"Yes, don't ever speak to them. They'll besmear the business! Friends must be set aside, you're my friend and both of our goals are the same." She says to him, the group glared over to Stella's direction. 

Did she dare call herself Jabez's friend?! 

How preposterous! 

"When I get my hands on that woman.." Iboet narrowed her eyes into the aristocrat, whilst they presume to minister their meetings. 

After the working hours. 

Where was Olelach? 

Zyd? 

Was it going to be just this group to do it themselves through hard work? 

Sedulously doing everything in their power to save their friend? 

They've found their friend for sure. 

But escape? 

That's the crafty part. 

"Keep an eye on them, if there's any funny business." Stella commanded her magitek drones to keep a sharp eye on the group. 

They nodded their heads, whilst heading out for the laboring facility or whatever it is. 

"Ahh.. quite a lengthy arc this is. EXCEPT it's like a lucky charm! It does make up for the story telling, doesn't it! FOOKIN INTERESTING!" Galalig read a very thick book, presenting the name 'Margilencia' on it. 

He did admit that it's quite a good tale to tell. 

What more could he do than just watch this whole thing go.


	33. Chapter 33

"A..a..." Stella's about to sneeze!

Drawing out a napkin to hinder the nasal activities. 

"Gesundheit!" He says, whilst he threw the napkin into a wall, reflecting into a trash bin. 

Swish! 

"Good work, Jabez. Now then, have you finished the tasks?" She turned to the assassins, almost one of them flinch at her glares. 

"Yes, just as requested!" They saluted to the aristocrat, bagged and bloody soused heads for evidence. 

"Jabez, would you be a dear and get their payment?" She beckoned Jabez to do something for her. 

"Yes ma'am!" Jabez frisks to get the magitek suitcase from the distance. 

He regressed to the assassins, alongside her, whilst the code had been taken care of. 

"Oh, you configured the code out yourself? Monumental!" Stella foreseen the hood arise, evincing a myriad of smackeroonies. 

"How..did he figure the code out?" Iberit murmured, whilst Jabez handed their remittance to them. 

'Chiefly, the code is shared through telepathic minds.' What did Jabez do? 

Did he just cleverly concoct an idea to opening locked objects like that?

His body supremacy could do such a thing, after all!

"Alright, you're relieved. Now, for another time." She takes the lead, whilst dutifully trudging like a proper lass. 

They didn't go to the laboring center, or what you want to call it. 

She naturally sits on an aesthetic chair, crossing her legs. 

Whilst Jabez found himself a seat, sitting next to the aristocrat. 

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" She says, keeping her hands to herself. 

"What is?" Jabez pivots to her, wondering what she meant by that. 

"Our connection, sweetums." She's a little contrastive around others, howbeit, Jabez. 

She treats him like he belonged here. 

"Really?" He quirked at what she said. 

"Really, really." She poked his nose, whilst Hutrem glared pontifically at Jabez. 

"Just look at him, he's already Stella's favorite! I'll show him!" He stood alongside with his guards, whilst he walked in the two. 

"So, let me ask you this. If you are truly her favorite? Do you love her?" He stood upright, whilst holding up two sheathed swords. 

"Of course! I love her! I mean, what's wrong with it?" He didn't intentionally mean it in a relationship lovey-dovey way. 

"Prove that you aren't under me then!" He threw the extra sword to Jabez. 

He caught it in his digits, curled in his fist. 

He stood up. 

"Must I warn you, I've attained a very high level in swordplay." He says bumptiously to Jabez. 

Jabez unsheathed the sword, whilst maintaining an upright posture. 

Ambling to the being, he gets into a fighting stance. 

Hutrem swerves his blade at Jabez, Jabez utilized the sword to deflect the weapon.

He swings the blade over to Jabez's foot, he arose his leg to avert it. 

The being thrusted his blade forward. 

Jabez steps out of the way, the hilt hits Hutrem's wrist. 

And into his upper back. 

Jabez shifts away from the being.

"Don't think luck will get you there." He gets into a fighting stance once more. 

He swings his blade at Jabez, two trading sword attacks. 

Jabez outstretched his arm to hook around his wrist. 

Ensnaring the blade under his armpit.

Closer to him, he disarmed him, hitting both of the weapon's hilts against the waist and leg joint. 

"What happened to be a very skilled swordsman?" Stella says amused in this fight. 

Jabez returned the weapon to the being, he gets into a fighting stance again. 

Jabez's fighting skills were unbelievable. 

"I wasn't playing mendacity, his skill is just... different." He dusted himself, getting into fighting stance. 

He rose his blade up, his conspicuous wrist impacted by the iron blade on the nonlethal side. 

From the back, waist, and into the leg joint. 

Whilst gracefully leveling his body per point.

He collapsed to the ground once more. 

Jabez quickly gyrated to his back. 

Hooking the sword's hilt against his throat, whilst heaving against the blade. 

"Guk! Okay! I submit!" He rose his hands defensively. 

"Come on, Jabez. We have important things to do." She beckoned Jabez, whilst Jabez helped him stand up. 

Jabez returned the weapon to him, then hounded after her. 

"That was a show you put there. In what way, do you love me?" She wanted him to say it to her. 

"Friend love!" Jabez thought of her as a friend. 

"That's the best thing I've heard in my entire life!" She says in gusto. 

"What do you mean?" Jabez questioned what she meant by that. 

"Nobody has ever told me that. I'm.. I'm glad you told me that." She avowed to him. 

"An aristocrat, usually just works. Nothing more, nothing less." She added. 

"Now then, you may resume to instruct the workers." She whipped to him, enveloping him in her arms, tightly. 

He returned the hug. 

"I will." He says, after breaking the hug. 

He just went his way to the laboring section. 

He regrouped with his friends. 

"So, what's the plan?" Iboet says, fully turning to face him. 

"We should be able to bolt if the whole system is down. It should be a quick bolt, but we need to set up hindrances in Avalad to do that. They've got eyes everywhere." 

Whilst spy like scenes jump in. 

Like causing dins, and setting off things in safety areas. 

Forcing focus to be set elsewhere. 

"And we need to take out those eyes, they're the magibots and spies." Jabez had downright knowledge of these ways of escape. 

"Well.. your plan is sound." Vamos thought. 

"Everyone get your wires crossed?" Jabez wondered if they knew what this plan needed. 

"What about causing hindrances?" Soasa questioned. 

"Just cause, a small fraction of a problem until it increases furthermore." Jabez added. 

"Usually, if it's in our ken. The plan is good to go." Vamos didn't want anybody to get the wrong idea. 

"War room!" Vamos says to the friends, whilst they hastened their things to cause some serious mayhem. 

Jabez inveigled Stella to stray from it. 

"I've got this huge surprise for you!" Jabez says to her. 

"Really?" She says, quirked about it. 

Jabez hindered her eyes, his clone. 

Whilst something he placed it around her neck. 

An encrusted necklace. 

Made out of pearls and his own teeth. 

He had body supremacy so teeth regeneration is already there for him. 

He unveiled her eyes into what she saw. 

Tears crawled down her cheeks. 

An effigy of him and her in the center. 

"It's my special gift!" He says with jazz hands. 

She abruptly hugged him , her digits run through his albino streaks. 

Cheeks reddened. 

"Thank you.. Jabez. For caring about me.." This felt humane, to have someone cherish another like a normal being. 

"I wish I could pay you back for this." She released their hug, fixating on him. 

Jabez wiped her tears away for her. 

She's never felt this, so connected to someone. 

"You asked me, what our powers are? Right?" She recollected something of what he said. 

"Clairvoyance.. I'm fine, even with you wanting to escape. You've shown me something, it doesn't matter what way you look at people. .." 

She pulled out a knife. 

"I'll always remember you." She says to him. 

She lead him to the windows for a hasty escape. 

"You and your friends can make it out.. but for me, for the things I've done. I don't deserve another chance." The window opened by Jabez. 

"No, you've helped me! I want to do the same, even if it means to save your life. We were never enemies! Please!" Jabez extent his hand to the being, she didn't know what to do. 

"It's my job to help people. And you're still a person!" Jabez waited for her to avow his request. 

She heard footsteps down the hallway. 

She took his hand, heading out through the window. 

After their escape. 

Of course, they had their parts handled.

Mayhem was let loose through Avalad! 

His friends decimating spies, drones. 

"There's Jabez! Let's go!!" The group says, whilst Iboet waited for Jabez. 

"Come on! We don't have to bring the aristocrat! We can finally go home!" She says to him. 

"Time's up!" Hutrem snapped his fingers, forming a circular bubble around Jabez. 

Iboet glared up to the being standing on the building. 

"You thought, you'd get away like that? Suppose we can use you to restore whatever was destroyed!" He says, Jabez prevented him from stealing anything from him. 

Due to his unbelievable resistance. 

"UNHAND HIM!" Stella exclaimed. 

"You actually cared about him? Hah! Preposterous! We're rich people, connections do not matter!" He says uppishly. 

He turned to Jabez, striking the bubble shield. 

"Do you truly think mere will can break materials that not even meta concept powers could alter? HAH!" He cackled. 

"ELELU!" He punched through the bubble shield, piercing through it. 

Whilst, he rockets down to the being. 

"Wait.. where did he?" He wasn't there, howbeit, he impaled Stella through the lumbar. 

Utilizing the sword. 

"Stella!" Jabez landed on the roof, watching things go awry. 

"YAH!" Iboet hits him into the solar plexus, urged to kill him. 

But, she lets go of his section.

Whilst Jabez returned to where he needed to be. 

This whole place started to descended in the barbarian lands. 

"King Kaelip! We should go!" Kaelip saw that Jabez made an escape. 

The knight lead his king to safety.

Whilst leaving a trail of ruination in Avalad. 

Heading back into the docks, it's still intact. 

Jabez paused his tracks, seeing his barbarian friends. 

"Au revoir!" He waved to the barbarians, Beador saw him from above. 

Free. 

Whilst the group made it to the ship, sailing off. 

"Goodbye.. friend." Thoilath saw him wave to them, just at a closing second. 

Jabez had done something for them, and taking care of those aristocrats. 

They couldn't evacuate all the people, but, just hope they made it out alive. 

Right? 

Whilst Jabez watched from the edge of the ship, Iboet sets him into a nuggie. 

"It's great to have you back aboard!" She says, whilst his friends joined in the group hug. 

Long lasting hug, whilst Sevin watched afar. 

Jabez noticed that Sevin watched them. 

After the group hug, they wanted to know, voraciously, about what transpired. 

"What transpired to you?" Iboet questioned, this entire group expected to meet Jabez inside of a monster. 

Two hours of expositioning it to them, what transpired. 

"You've been a real hero to them." Vamos commented. 

"Yeah, you've done so much for them. Yet, you've lost twice." Aledran enjoyed the tale of Jabez's material. 

"It's okay, we're back together." Iboet punched his shoulder playfully. 

" *Ahem* " Whilst Sevin stood behind the group, they were having chummy talk. 

He feigned coughing. 

"Our negotiation." He says to Iboet. 

"Maybe, that can answer?" Jabez threw his thumb at one of the signposts. 

Sevin turned his head to the inanimate objects, reading whatever the heck was on it. 

"Huh.. I, well, er..." He struggled trying to say thank you to Jabez. 

"You don't have to say it if you don't want to!" Jabez says in a ludic tone. 

He turned to face the sign, reading the number there. 

"..thank you.." He murmured to himself. 

'I was wrong about him, he's perceptible. No deception.' He thought, whilst making a phone call. 

"Let's dance!" Jabez says, even if he foreseen the death of someone. 

He doesn't blame himself for it, he just precedes with life. 

The magitek boom boxes set in a disarray. 

Music played. 

"Come on! Everyone!" Jabez says, whilst undoing his hair. 

He executes the charleston dance steps. 

Whilst Iboet does breakin' moves. 

Aledran and Soasa dance like the runnin' man, from the ninety's. 

More like pertaining to something. 

And Vamos, just does 'Voltron got served' dance moves. 

Sevin's dance moves ; like 'waltz with a mop'. 

Everyone froze watching him dance. 

"Wow.. now that is.. surprising." Soasa says, watching him dance with the signpost. 

"Someone just needed some rehabilitating." Vamos says, whilst lifting a smile. 

"So, how are we going to explain ruination back there? We're official heroes, and that's the first thing we do?" Aledran says, his thumb thrown back at the aflamed scenery from behind. 

Of course, the barbarians were enjoying pummeling on the aristocrats. 

"STOP! PLEASE WE-" They wanted mercy, but nothing more than just being rag dolls. 

"Yeah, no." Thoilath says, they've only stopped to where they were barely able to move. 

They knew better than to kill them, because it's best to stray from them. 

Vamos and Jabez shelf the magitek boom boxes elsewhere. 

"You know, Jabez. This isn't something I normally would say, but.. you wouldn't happen to know the phrase. 'Battle Stations'?" He questioned, wait, this sounds almost something any cartoon kid would know. 

"I think I do?" He corrugated his snow brows. 

"It's just, it's like I've heard these odd spies say. While we were handling them, just like what you said?" He envisaged the phrases and actions of the spies. 

Heck, they were not easy foes. 

They sure gave a good beating to them. 

"They're highly skilled fighters." Jabez riposted to him. 

"Wait, huh, I always thought spies relied on weapons." He says, after they've shelved the materials away. 

"There's nothing easy, crony!" Jabez trudged up to the center, getting into a fighting stance. 

"You're, bewitching me to fight you?" Vamos trudges up to Jabez, shifting into a fight stance. 

"Uh-huh!" He waited for Vamos to close in. 

"This should be fun." Iboet watched a few meters away. 

In the background, Sevin dancing with the signpost. 

Vamos charged in, raising his arm up. 

Jabez caught his wrist, throwing punches into his rib cage. 

And delivering a chinese kick. 

Vamos backtracks to a sturdy wall, he really wasn't near to Jabez's level of fighting. 

He rushed into Jabez, sending a kung fu kick. 

Jabez eluded his attack, tripping him quickly. 

Vamos executes the chinese get up perfectly. 

He threw in a punch, howbeit his attack gets countered by Jabez's fist. 

Against his forearm, Jabez gyrated as he swiped his elbow against his jaw. 

Forwarding into him, his foot sends a brunting blow into his knee. 

He gets in behind, his heel hits sharply into his leg joint. 

Adding an extra attack, hitting him against the face to send him to the ground. 

"Ow..." He wasn't able to move. 

Flat on the ground, spread like a starfish. 

"Are you okay, Vamos?" Jabez angled into the being, Vamos really stood no chance. 

"Not surprising." Iboet's seen the skills of Jabez, it requires someone highly skilled. 

"Whaddaya mean by that?" Aledran turned his head to face the ginger. 

"If you were in adventure club." She didn't want to say what activities stood in their club. 

Because, it's so stressful to deal with. 

"So, his fighting style is?" Soasa wanted to know, whilst Vamos forced himself to stand up again. 

He rushed into Jabez, outstretching to him with the inside of his fingers. 

Two palms into his abdomen. 

"Being able to tell how his opponents fight, unpredictable or not. His so called 'body supremacy' taught him how to." She replied, so that makes Jabez a deadly fighter! 

Jabez helped Vamos into the bedroom, for where he should rest. 

"Thanks, Jabez." Jabez prostrated his body on the bed, whilst placing his palm against his forehead. 

Helping alleviate the body pain surging through him. 

"Ow.. you really gotta go easy on me, next time." Vamos grunted, the force Jabez registered was unbelievable. 

"Was it really, ineffable? The punches you've faced?" Vamos brought up the tale he says to him. 

"Uh-huh! He's an eighteenth dimensional being, of course. Their attacks and damage isn't limned." Jabez says to the being. 

"Dam-- I mean, darn! Yeah, darn!" He was nearly a pinch away from anathematizing.

"At least you didn't do it!" Jabez says, whilst lifting his hand. 

Vamos properly sat upright. 

"You mind teaching me how I can become better?" He can perspicuously tell Jabez had the skills. 

"It'll take a while before I can share it with you." Jabez wanted him to get better in martial arts, it requires such skills to do so. 

"But you can cultivate it by yourself, I'll just tell you the upskills once you're ready!" Jabez went his merry way to the door, exiting it. 

Vamos shadowed him. 

Jabez regressed to Iboet to where they can talk. 

"You could've just turned into a kid.. but that would be still iniquitous." She pertained to their sparring fight. 

"I tried going easy." Jabez says to him. 

Wow. 

Did he just say he was going easy on Vamos? 

His martial arts skills were on a whole different level.

And if you truly want to be a great hero, you have to become greater. 

Transcend their limits. 

Become something what the people need. 

A mighty hero, that is what people want, correct? 

One who keeps striving to go forward? 

Hutrem crawled towards the shores, bruised and battered. 

"We aren't done.. Jabez. I'll hunt you down.." Before he became torpid, he says those words.. 

Out in the distance. 

"It's called 'worldliness'!" Jabez says to Aledran, he had a few questions. 

"Seems like we're far behind." To them, Jabez wasn't like some general or mentor. 

A bestfriend. 

A chum. 

"Don't worry, everyone gets there!" Jabez booped Aledran's nose. 

"I had to ameliorate my body supremacy abilities!" 

Seriously, how can you gain that power? 

Body Supremacy? 

Doesn't he like have a guideline? 

Or a book? 

He has serious skills in his own power! 

"I'm just 'physically' there." Jabez says, as the hours past. 

The group skulked past the night patrolling guards to return to their school covertly. 

Whew! 

Close one! 

Destination reached! 

Everything was dark in this high school. 

What befell in it, during nighttime? 

"Hahahaha!" A sinister voice echoed in the shadows. 

"Fools, you've walked into my hands!" The voice didn't evince itself out of the shadows. 

"Show yourself!" Vamos says aloud to the shadows. 

"Heroism, hm.. never thought it'd be heroes." The evil voice continued to talk, not adhering the being's cross-question. 

"Wait.. Jabez, doesn't this make sense?" Iboet's starting to fathom what this being is. 

"Yeah, it's our preparatory work. Stir crazy!" Jabez gets into a fighting position, everyone angled close into one another. 

"And you helped me cultivate into existence!" The voice says, once the lights were doused. 

The lockers opened up. 

Howbeit, the planted bombs was disarmed. 

"Ugh!" He saw that it was Jabez who handled it. 

"Using tricksy materials won't help." Jabez says, did he disarm them in a blink of an eye? 

Jabez dropped the materials, thereby the lights turned on. 

"What do you want?!" Vamos barked out. 

"To mess with heroes, have my first kill! Like this child for example!" A television screen flashed from walls. 

"Ooh, but if any of your friends help you, death will be swift for him!" He grabbed the child's thumb, pulling it out by mere strength. 

"AHHH!!" The child screamed, it's a twelve year old. 

"Alright, fine! I'll play your game!" Vamos stood proudly to him. 

"Good, I always wanted a person of bravery and cluelessness!" He snapped his fingers. 

Gray static hindered the being's activities. 

"What's the one place where a killer would go?" He remembered what the killer wore, a costume. 

Vamos just decided to head down into the laboratory instead! 

Because he recognized the background behind him, he hastened it. 

"Wouldn't want to rush it now, would you?" The malevolent voice says, whilst the lights turn off. 

He paid attention to his surroundings, he heard AXES! 

He slid down to elude the weapons. 

"Not bad..!" Then the ground left a gap, that caused him to impact against the hinges of the otherside. 

"Dagnabbit!" He gets damaged, picking himself up. 

"How would you like to be crushed?" He needed to speed things up, having upper body strength was good enough to get out of a mare's nest!

He climbed over it, then rolling to the side. 

It closed hermetically. 

He thought he was going to die back there. 

He gets up, dusting himself. 

"That was.. intense.." He takes his alfresco first, then he trudges up to door. 

He froze, noticing the silver lining. 

He recoiled, this seems like an explosive trap. 

He turned his head to find if he can find any throwables, he trudges up to the nearest object. 

Like a bottle, he threw it inwards the set up trap! 

KABOOM!

He heads for the open door, he saw a sentry turret in front of him. 

It automatically fires bullets at him, he shifts to the side of the walls. 

Circumventing a possible death. 

"Jeez! This guy is paranoid!" He unsheathed his sword, he gets into the center. 

The turret repeats the procedure, firing rounds at him. 

He used his sword to deflect the projectiles back at it. 

Damaging the magitek object in the process. 

He entered the room. 

"Wait! Wait! Don't take another step!" The kid says to him. 

"Why's that?" Vamos says in disbelief. 

"This guy's rigged traps, you have to find the right spot that won't leave me to my impending doom!" He expositioned it to the being. 

"Gotcha." Vamos incautiously paces forward to him. 

Vamos made sure nothing seemed an amiss to his surroundings. 

"A little slow, aren't you?" A timer set up before him. 

"Fifteen seconds!" The being says, whilst the time was ticking. 

He successfully came through. 

A second to spare, he freed the kid of the extrinsics. 

"We shall meet at midnight, next time!" The timer stopped, whilst the murderer was still in this school! 

"What's this about a killer?" Matsu discussed the matter with the group. 

"In this school? OUR PROJECT?" Iboet says intelligibly. 

"The project, no, it hasn't moved. We've been barely able to kee--" She didn't notice Jabez, she hugged him in poste-haste! 

"Jabez! You're back. And.. ornamentally?" She shortly breaks their hug, wondering why he was dressed up like that. 

"Long story!" Jabez riposted to the other, placing his fist against his waist. 

"I do believe Vamos owes me a lucid exposition." She recollected something after seeing them. 

She's in her pjs. 

Vamos returned to the group, with the kid. 

"That guy's nutso!" Vamos says, panting several times. 

"Vamos, impeccable timing. To the student council room." She lead the group to where they can discuss confidant information. 

The group sat in orderly seats, whilst Vamos micromanaged the elucidating it to her. 

A lamplight lit up to make things clear for them. 

Two hours.. 

"That was quite the misadventure. Jabez." She turned her head to face him, she hadn't thought of a plan when she should give him a surprise party. 

"Yeah, lots of things befell!" He says, peppy like the usual. 

"About the killer story? We'll have to keep this on a low profile." She espoused. 

"Dismissed." She says, whilst everyone returned to their rooms. 

Back with everyone.. 

It's taking awhile for Matsu to get back to her room. 

Outside the school, it thundered! 

An odd figurine. 

She brushed it off, preceding to regress sleeping. 

The lights turned off, the structure's security protocols turned on. 

To prevent any robbers or corruptible people from entering. 

Jabez didn't sleep, he stared up at the dark ceiling. 

Laying his back on the soft cushions, next to Iboet. 

Hugging a pillow, sleeping how she wanted to. 

His aristocrat outfit racked in the closet, he's just in his regular outfit. 

He didn't need to sleep, like AT ALL. 

He slips outta the bed, he pirouettes the bed. 

He knelt over to find something, navy blue, like a sweater, knitted by an amateur's hands. 

He pulled it forward, he read the imprinted words. 

And the art on it, the four of them. 

Jabez atop the shoulders of Aledran, with a joyous mug. 

Zany, he puts it on. 

Outfitting the material he found. 

Was this supposed to be a surprise for him? 

He sits upright, he bussed her on the forehead. 

He stood upright, he waited for the hours to pass. 

All he did was wait for the time to pass by. 

He did care about his friends, he was thinking of making something for his friends. 

But what should he make for them? 

For what they've done for him. 

"..Jabez.." He heard Iboet murmur something in her sleep. 

He crept a smile ; corners of his lips curved upwards. 

Whilst he was making something for his friends during night, extremely quiet as he can. 

Using up all the time he needed. 

"What's that you're makin'? Kid?" Rend sat across Jabez, dressed in his assassin costume. 

"Something for my friends. They've made something for me, and I'm trying to keep my quiet tone to a minimum." He says, turning his mug to the assassin. 

"Cool, just chillin'. Not like I got any targets for today, say. Did you help make these?" He had a quiet confab with the being, they didn't seem to be trying to kill each other. 

Which was odd. 

He held up one of the action figures, that looked like a wicked robot. 

"Uh-huh!" Jabez says, continuously working on the material. 

"Rad. These things should be like a mercenary sidekick, they can practically do things like a fighter would." He says, holding it upwards slightly. 

"Glad you liked it!" He replying to him. 

"Because that's never going to last forever, the endorsing of that." Jabez continued, thusly making things lucid for him. 

"Crud.. why do good things always wind up being disremembered like this?" He puts the object away into his inventory slot, how would he answer that? 

"Beats me!" Jabez says after he finished working on it. 

"Well, see you around. Kid.." The being quietly stood up, slowly opening the sliding door. 

He slips out furtively through the small gap. 

He left, bidding farewell to the albino. 

Jabez waved back. 

The next day precedes. 

Now, wasn't that an interesting conclusion? 

Even after what Jabez goes through? 

They have to undertake stopping a loose project that went offhand!

Doesn't it seem a little herculean for them? 

"Muwahahaha! These plans are ingenious!" He held up the blueprints, targets were a few students. 

Why did he aim to kill people? 

What was it that actuated him to doing something like that. 

"Another night, and our dance shall commence." He marvelled at the effigy of Vamos. 

Why did he fixate on him? 

Why not his creators? 

That is off-putting, what did Vamos ever do to him? 

Nothing. 

"See if the heroes can really save people, and if they can put a kibosh to what sickens society!" He sets the effigy nigh to the rest of them. 

He's tactically planned, wasn't he? 

"We shall see how much of a leader, you truly are." He flicked his finger against the effigy, they all disperse at his flick. 

Returning to sit on his chair, brooding in the darkness by himself.


	34. What transpired?

"I don't.. I don't remember what befell." Wigacio held his head, shookt a little bit. 

"You're kidding? Right?" Areari says oversuspicously. 

Keeping dourness inflicted to him, she maintained her distance from him. 

"You're a real animal. You can't even just avow it?" Areari says, folding her arms beneath her frames. 

"What are you talking about? I don't even know what I did." Wigacio says upfrontly, the sign of his tone made her believe, him, slightly. 

"Let me get this straight, you have nix in notion?" She trudges up to the being, almost unable to believe him truthfully. 

She slowly clasped her digits to form a fist. 

"I don't believe a damn word from you!" She resisted the urge to punch him, he's right.. just the way how he's talking. 

It's normal than his aberration from earlier.

"Easy, I just got my body back." He says to the other, that widened her eyes. 

"Huh?" Areari recoiled, that's quaint. 

" 'I just got my body back'? What do you mean by that?" She says, puzzled to this being's quaint disposition. 

"Galalig had co-opted my body.." He replied, he groped himself, trying to understand what happened to his body. 

"What.. you don't recognize me? Areari? It's me. Wigacio." He turned his head up to the being, she's stunned to the news. 

"That's.. really you?" She slanted into him, she had no idea. 

"You're, a fresh-face." She stood upright, whilst the rest of the unusual deers returned. 

"I've got a story to tell.. something that transpired and it's indeed. Mind-numbing." He turned to face the rest, they had quizzical eyes laid on him. 

"Don't you EVER QUIT?!" Ybelar arose, blotched in blood. 

"You're my friend... and talking sense into you. " Her fists soused in his blood, and his, the same. 

"We've fought for a week?! AND YOU come here, and tell me you're here to save ME?!" Ybelar exclaimed outwards to her.

"That isn't you! You never were like this! I knew you better than this!" She says, flinging her weapon aside. 

"Ack.." He held his head, running digits through tangible hair. 

She steps forward, he drew out his last remaining firearm. 

"Don't even take a goddamn step near me! STAY THE FUCK AWAY!" He stood up, panting, pointing his firearm at her. 

"We've fought endlessly, for a week. No rest, no food. Galalig's manipulated you, bent you of your will." She takes a step forward, he fired a bullet nigh to her cheek. 

"And you had scruples to hit me directly. I know it's you there." She steps forward, the gun in his hand. 

Trembling. 

"Fire, dammit!" Galalig instructed him to fire at him. 

Braedda couldn't foresee him, due to him hindering even in the eyes of supernatural beings. 

Yblear fired, Braedda averted the surprise point blank bullet. 

She ran up to him, tackling him. 

Pinning him to the ground. 

The firearm skitters away from the two. 

"LISTEN TO YOURSELF! I'M RIGHT HERE! NOT EVER GOING TO MAKE THAT SAME MISTAKE!" She squawked at the top of her lungs, these words were kosher. 

"MENDACITY! GET OFF ME!!" He sent a kick into her private area, it's Galalig's influence. 

It's potent to keep one adrift from being returned to their natural state. 

For a long period of time. 

Steely area. 

He rose his foot to hurl her overhead. 

"I don't fall into such mendacity!" He quickly recovers his ground, treading backwards. 

He readied hand bombs. 

He threw it into the trees, starting a wildfire. 

"What are you going to do? Hunt me? And let innocent people die? Your choice!" He ran off, whilst Braedda had to deal with this mess of his. 

That he started. 

"So, you actually found it?" Iboet firmly held the sweater, quirked, because of Jabez wearing it. 

"Totes!" He nodded. 

"Nothing.. quaint befell." She incautiously probed her desk, whilst Jabez was doing the same thing. 

Only shortly, the teacher made an *ahem*. 

Herein the situation, Jabez had already sat up before it was said. 

Awkward silence. 

Jabez tapped his friend's shoulder, she arises. 

"Glad of you to join us, Iboet." The teacher says stately. 

A few students were sniggering at her. 

"Hey, it's fine. But we can be good role models, after all, we're heroes!" Jabez supported his friend in a good way, nix of badness. 

Silence on the students, he was such a GOOD person. 

Nobody could ever hope to gain something like that. 

"Thanks, dawg." She fistbumped him, using them slangs. 

Mark watched Jabez afar, perched on his desk. 

'I want to be like him.. but what am I supposed to do? Think I'm so happy everyday? That's.. onerous.' He thought, turning his head to the teacher. 

Whilst the teacher continued to discuss things. 

"That's right, Mark! You're my next target!" 

Wherever this being was, he clandestinely planned deaths for students. 

Jabez shot up, like he heard something. 

Iboet found it easy to notice he heard something. 

She slanted against him, whispering to his ear. 

"Find anything?" 

"I did, it's the voice. I don't know where he is.. but I've heard him." 

SO their only hard and cold evidence, was to mistrust everyone? 

Because, who knows for damn sure! 

Whoever the killer might be? 

She retracted, decelerating cynosure onto her. 

Sitting upright, minutes later. 

The bell rang! 

The friends reconvene in the bleachers, trying to confer about the dilemma. 

"Jabez doesn't know where 'he' is exactly. But, I suspect it could be anybody." She glanced her eyes to other students, nobody knows where the being might spawn out of the blue. 

"Gotcha." The three construed the news, Jabez seemed to be having a confab with someone. 

"You guys are heroes?!" Nobuyoshi says overexcitedly. 

"Totally, dude!" Jabez says, whilst the Japanese entity rose his hand up for a high five. 

Jabez delivers the high five. 

"Uhm.. what's Jabez doing over there?" Vamos glanced his his retinas over to the distance. 

"He found a suspect!" The group ran into the being. 

Tackling him. 

"Guys! That's not the big-wig!" Jabez was about to stop them, howbeit they all had teemed him. 

"People's elbow!" Iboet just had to join in, adding extra weight. 

"Hey, Nobuyoshi! You a-okay?" Jabez looked into the gap of their arms to find him, raising a thumbs up. 

"Good work, Jabez! First suspect!" Iboet says, raising her thumb up at him. 

"He was about to--" Shushed. 

An index finger pressed against his lips, being told to keep it down. 

"We know, murder someone. Come on, we gotta go!" Iboet says, whilst the rest carried the being into the adventure club room. 

Minutes later, the japanese person is sedated. 

On a chair. 

"Alright, murderer! Why'd you do it?" Vamos threatened the person, glaring pupils enough to give a man a heart attack. 

"I, what? I was talking with Jabez, about an internship?" Nobuyoshi says addled, why did they have to go with deadly methods? 

"Eugh.." Vamos facepalmed, of course, they were heroes. 

And someone became knowledgeable of them due to Jabez's presence. 

"That escalated quickly." Iboet quirked into the two, so something like this had to pop up. 

"First, cross-questions!" Vamos abruptly says, pointing his glare into the highschooler. 

"Have you ever seen anybody get kidnapped by an oddity?" He gets straight to the point, he was so prepared to finding this killer and ending it. 

Howbeit, they misconstrued the person. 

"Not that I have." Nobuyoshi cocked a brow, what's up with that question. 

"Have you ever felt the school change? Just slightly?" He added into the chatecizing. 

"Not really, but ever since Jabez came along. I was trying to think of a way how to get you know. Meet with the super duper coolest people!" His accent had a japanese ring to it. 

"Last question.. You know the name of the kid without an index finger?" He says, that question could change it all! 

"You mean, Jerry? People know him for being one of the top honor students." He responded to the group. 

"Oh, cool beans." 

The exposition is sound, it's got a source from somewhere. 

"Hey, Jabez. Err, sorry we kinda interloped. Didn't we?" Iboet whipped her head to the albino. 

"No, really, it's fine. Nobody got hurt!" He had an equitable point, he didn't have contrition for whatever did happen. 

Free of it. 

Jabez ambles to the being, caressing his cheek with an index. 

No indications of pain, then Jabez helps undo the straps. 

"Hey, uh.. anybody notice that weird painting?" Aledran pointed inwards to a portrait, Iboet stared at it suspiciously. 

"This isn't art club." Iboet whipped to the portrait. 

"It's not a painting." Jabez pauses before it. 

"It's an active camera." He noticed the extremely small details, the group walks up to it. 

"Maybe we can pick up information where the killer's hiding." Vamos says, outstretching towards it. 

Jabez swerved his arms away from it. 

"Uh? Jabez?" 

"It's also got traps." 

Jabez retracted his hands, dang, his eyes are keen! 

Super keen! 

"You know a way to turn these off then?" Vamos turned his head to the being, he shrugged his shoulders. 

"No buttons, nix. It's connected, bet you can configure that one out." Is Jabez really going to let Vamos do it? 

"Alright, I'll see what I can do." Vamos heads out, whilst the group were doing something of their own. 

Jabez was standing somewhere in the room, angling his back against a wall.

The school's club rooms were always filled with the thickest walls. 

So it's quieter for everyone to fixate on the lessons and such. 

He grazed the walls, whilst placing his ear against it. 

Trying to listen for any faint noises.

He unknowingly pauses before Jabez, there's slight noise there. 

"So, you've found it?" Jabez steps aside so that the entity's able to do something about it. 

There's a hole,he shoved his hand through it. 

"Would've been a whole lot easier if you told me!" He stretched his arm towards anything palpable, he grabbed on something. 

He pulled it forward, disarming the traps on the portrait. 

"That besmears the fun!" Jabez whipped to the portrait, as Vamos headed for the portrait. 

He foreseen the whole portrait warped into a pitch-black lens. 

He pulled it out, carrying it in both hands. 

He sets it flat on the table. 

It's a good thing, it's wireless technology. 

"Does this school really run on the fundamental forces?" Nobuyoshi says disruptively, they turned to him. 

"Wait, it does?" Vamos says inquisitively, this school must really know what it means to keep one equilibrated. 

"I know stuff." Nobuyoshi added. 

"PEEK A BOO!" The camera lens turned its waist to face them, it's able to bend itself like rubber. 

It formed into a spherical object. 

An evinces the being. 

"Looking for me? We're supposed to play only at MIDNIGHT!" He commanded the object to self destruct. 

"Everybody go! I'll try to hinge the explosion!" He notified his friends, whilst he ran up to the sphere. 

Grasping onto it. 

"Come on!" Nobuyoshi gets dragged by Iboet, Jabez friggin' takes the fundamental forces! 

All at once! 

"What about him?!" He exclaims, the explosion radius didn't get very far. 

The group probed the being, his clothes were ripped. 

"You okay?" Iboet saw that everything was undamaged, what about Jabez? 

She placed her hand on his shoulder, he's able to remain erect even after that. 

"Yeah. My clothes aren't, and my shoes." His clothes weren't sure to survive something like that, neither his footwear. 

"You can take my clothes." She started to unbutton her top, what did EVERYONE JUST HEAR? 

"No! I couldn't! That's why I stuffed my sweater in my body!" He says, freakishly silting his own torso. 

Digits pull it wide enough so that he can grab his sweater. 

He puts it on, warping his height and shape into a child. 

The clothes are slightly tighter and better for fit. 

"But you can carry me!" Jabez says, she was about to button it back again. 

"Sure thing, hop on. Bucko!" She turned her back, slouching over so that he can slip atop. 

"How did he--?" Nobuyoshi confusedly pointed at Jabez, Jabez climbed aboard. 

The cronies just watched them. 

"..Wowza!" Jabez detected something, like evil. 

"Aww, he's such a cutie!" 

The cheerleaders, Iboet groaned. 

"Mind if we hold him?" They wanted to take Jabez right outta her hands. 

"No." She retorted. 

"Come on just for a little while!" Rachael wanted to squish the child's cheeks. 

"Eugh, fine." She rose her hands up to get ahold of him. 

Nothing but air. 

"He's gone!" Iboet didn't think Jabez would just run off, would he?! 

"Girls we've got a child to find!" Oreo says to her cheerleaders, they nodded. 

WHERE ON EARTH DID JABEZ GO?! 

"You insolent--" The costumed murderer was found. 

Punched into the nasal. 

"I have no idea how you've entered the phantom dimension! But this shall be your doom!" He flings a magically enhanced weapon in surprise point blank. 

Jabez flicked the weapon into the wall, he flinched at the child's reaction time. 

"Wait a second! You're that albino! Of all--!" He wanted things to go into his way. 

"Let's see how nimble you are!" He sets off a trap, iron headed poles go skywards! 

He's unsurprised of the expectation. 

Jabez's feet against the iron heads' sides. 

"You're small and rankling!" He exclaimed. 

"I'm a hero! And I'm going to make sure nobody's lives are encompassed in your louche schemes!" He bounces three times, defying physics of jumping. 

He might be currently at the stage of a child, howbeit, he wasn't to be reckoned with. 

The being heaved on a lever, opening a trap door to send him back imminently!

He landed inside of the freshman's classroom. 

"Huh?" The teenager sitting next to him, gave him the stare. 

"Aren't you adorable!" He picked him up, carrying him like a teddy bear. 

"Awww..." The other freshmen say, teeming the albino. 

"What's your name?" Lee says in a comfortable voice. 

"I'm--" 

Interloped by the ginger, swiping him out of their hands. 

"Not yours!" She ran out to the open door, the freshmen presumed something, very typical. 

"KIDNAPPER! GET HER!" The freshmen came speeding after the ginger. 

"Jabez! Where the heck have you been?!" Iboet says, whilst throwing him upwards. 

Sliding underneath a freshman, catching Jabez in her arms. 

"I somehow found--" 

Iboet shoulder rammed a freshman twice her size. 

"Well, it'd be easier if you turned back to your normal self! Those people think I'm some kidnapper!" She remarked, getting atop on the railings. 

Averting the hands of the freshmen. 

She immediately ran to the bathroom, before any other freshmen found her. 

"Well? You've got thirty seconds." She sets him atop the toilet, talking in private. 

"I found the whereabouts of the killer." He says, she seemed relieved to hear that.

"You did??" She leaned in forward to him. 

"Why are you so close?" Jabez had shifted to regain space of his own.. 

She feigned coughing. 

"I don't know what you're talking about! Cough! cough!" She awkwardly stood upright, staring at Jabez, wondering when he was going to answer. 

"Cough! Cough!" He played along. 

Pretending with authentic hand gestures.

"I'm sick too!" He says jocundly. 

"Heh.." She crept a grin across her lips. 

"What we should do, is find you clothes." She unlocked the toilet door, exiting it. 

Whilst Jabez easily balanced on the edges, leaping groundwards. 

"Now, if I were a pair of clothes. Where would I be?" She stared up at the ceiling, shouldn't there be some ceiling placed cabinets. 

A few moments. 

AHA! 

She ambles to it, it's out of her reach. 

She turned her head to Jabez, lips parting so that she can talk. 

"Hey! Gonna need some helping hands here!" She waved over to him, he trudged up to her. 

Scaling upwards to her arm, whilst placidly walking towards the end. 

At her fingertips, he pulled out the cabinet, grabbing whatever he saw. 

Extra highschooler clothes? 

Convenient. 

A few seconds later, dressed up in the uniform. 

Back to his normal self, he egressed the bathroom alongside Iboet. 

The freshmen were slightly befuddled. 

"Uh.. what happened to the kid?" Nobody can really perceive that it was him. 

"The child's nanny had to return him home!" Jabez says upbeat. 

"Thanks.." The freshmen returned to their classroom. 

Whilst the coast was clear, they headed upstairs. 

"Wow, that was the best alibi! 'His nanny picked him up' totally improv!" They conferred to one another, in a state of levity. 

They reunited with the rest, who stared at them. 

"Long story to what befell." She says, telling them to have the discussion elsewhere. 

A private room to talk to. 

"Wait, wait! You found the killer's whereabouts?!" Vamos' eyes widened, shocked, not sure what he should be saying. 

"I can detect evil." He says briefly. 

"I don't think you guys can enter the realm, unless you have some magical object that does help!" Jabez continued, things were starting to make sense. 

He's from another dimension, huh? 

Astute Jabez!

"Where do we find it then?" Soasa questioned to him. 

"Books?" Jabez rose his hands up lightly, just great. 

Thirty minutes later. 

"Nope! Nothing about magic here!" Iboet threw the book, whilst searching for a specific book. 

Jabez extent his arm to the falling book, catching it. 

"Nope! Nope! Nope!" 

Iboet continuously threw books, Jabez stacked them into a high column. 

Iboet climbed down the ladder, she looked upwards once again. 

The books were tabulated, that's odd. 

She threw them, then the next, they're back there! 

"I found something guys!" Nobuyoshi held something close to his chest, he had something. 

He held up the book, was this their key to victory for once and all? 

"NEVER!" Half of him disruptively became a manifestation of darkness. 

He hurled the book far away. 

"You think tricks will help you stop me?! I've only begun to play!" He snapped his fingers, building up a fire in his hands. 

"SHUSH!" Says the librarian. 

Whilst Vamos was on the trail for the book. 

The flame's hurdled at Iboet. 

Point blank to the face, she isn't even fazed by it! 

He leaped on top of the enormous book shelves. 

"Comeoncomeoncomeon. It's gotta be here!" Vamos searches out for the magical item they needed. 

"Heh.. looking for this?" The ominous voice says quietly. 

"What?" Vamos rehashes. 

"Looking. For. This?" He says, making motions with the paper in his hand. 

The book's thrown straight into his face. 

He stumbles back, he fell on the otherside. 

Vamos quickly ran around it, drawing out his sword. 

He trudges up to Nobuyoshi, he didn't appear to have any traces of darkness. 

"He got away." He slightly turned his head to the paper. 

The image is missing, and the description. 

"And in a bad way." 

He helps Nobuyoshi stand up, he looked at the being. 

"Boss, how am I?" He unsteadily glimpsed at him. 

"You're all good, for now." Vamos needed to understand something, he didn't seem to like it when they were discovering parts of him. 

So, the only way to beat him, is at his own games then? 

It doesn't sound like the easy way is going to be their alternative. 

The rest found him, and Nobuyoshi includingly. 

"So, any hope?" Aledran questioned him. 

"No." Vamos watched the piece of paper, disintegrate in a matter of seconds. 

"We'll just have to beat him in his own game." He says, so, how shall they spend it? 

How long will they have to endure, waiting for the time to pass by? 

Another class, taken care of. 

Lunch time, everyone's sitting in their spots. 

Rachael was being pushed to where the group is. 

The cheerleader had the mettle to speak up to these people. 

"Excuse me, but is Jabez there?" 

Swell, it's this person again. 

"I've... been meaning to ask you! Will you go on a date with me?" She asked abruptly, Iboet spittakes after what she heard.

"..wench.." She murmured. 

"That's very sweet of you, but-." 

Iboet wanted him to say no, as IN STRAIGHT FORWARD NO! 

"I mean, we could be just friends?" 

HIS RESPONSE MADE HER INTERNALLY SCREAM. 

"That works too! Here's my number!" She extended him the piece of paper, he just took it. 

She's flustered red, returning to her team. 

"For christ's sakes!" Iboet spat that openly. 

"That's still vulgar!" Jabez riposted to her. 

"Oh, Jabez. Sweetums! Come over here~" Rachael beckoned Jabez. 

"Nary! You!" He replied. 

This actuation to resist punching her.

She returned to Jabez, sitting next to him. 

'Can't this killer just take her life?' Why was she having such notions? 

OH. 

She's covetous, ain't she? 

Placing her head against his shoulder, giggling softly. 

"Someone wants some loving!" Jabez hugged the cheerleader. 

Iboet's making these aggro expressions. 

"Jabez.. you make me feel, special." 

Her response almost sounded lovey-dovey to her. 

"Aish! I say and do that with my friends all the time!" He replied. 

"..yes!" Iboet rose her hand in success, clandestinely to herself. 

"But, we're friends." She smiled devilishly. 

There's nothing wrong with Jabez, it's just he's pollyannaish. 

'THIS SONUVABITCH!' Iboet stared back into that. 

"One note; I'm. Never. Thirsty. Like. Ever." He added, bringing up at how he's immune to temptations. 

'There's nothing I should worry about. Not like I'd be left alone again!' Iboet thought, in relief. 

"So! Ladies, how about you show us those cheerleading practices of yours?" That voice..

Echoes familiar. 

LANCELOT? 

"Eugh. No, stud." The cheerleaders backed away from him, knowing the mind of that student. 

"Well, well. Look at who it is, captain of the losers!" Lancelot trudges up to Vamos, snickering like a fool. 

"Hey! How about you shut up and leave my friends alone?!" Rachael stood upright, threatening him to stay away from them. 

"You're going to have to--" 

Kick into the groin, he fell on his knees. 

"OOF!" He fell on his knees. 

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Jeressa charged into the woman. 

Jabez leaped into the center, opening his arms broadly to prevent furthermore belligerence! 

She froze on her tracks, she saw him again. 

"Jabez! I never thought I'd see you again!" They bump fists. 

"And don't pull that stunt again, not cool." She corrugated her brows into Rachel.

"Your friend was being a douchebag." She says self-righteously. 

"Please don't hex. It's unsound!" Jabez knew those slangs, it's immoral! 

"And you don't even know the rule." Jeressa shook her head, carrying Lancelot over her shoulder. 

"Jabez, I'm sorry!" Rachael turned her head away from him. 

Not wanting to be near him

"Don't be sorry, everyone makes a mistake! And I'll be that person to forgive!" Jabez enveloped the being in his arms, tightly, she hugged him back. 

"I.. thanks." She stuffed her face against his chest. 

Returning the hug, to have a sense of understanding.

Whilst returning to the group again. 

Jabez returned next to Iboet. 

"Jabez.. I aspire to be like him." Some people even wanted to have a temperament like his. 

Evilness doesn't dwell in his mind, nor does bad things do. 

"Yeah, the guy always supports everyone. That's really herculean to do." 

Of course, they're the 'loser squad'. 

They would want to talk to him. 

"We better get prepared for tonight, the killer's going to have his gonzo games on us." Vamos notified them, they nodded. 

"I've had an encounter with him, he seems to have non compos mentis whilst my presence dallies." Jabez gave helpful information to him. 

"Yeah, until he has a final goal. That's your part!" 

You're probably thinking, what the flark happened to their so called play? 

It's set on hold, due to the whole killer situation. 

"Uh, we're going to what now?" Rachael's limpid blue eyes fixate on Jabez. 

"Stop this non compos mentis minded guy!" He didn't use the phrase Vamos did. 

"Oooh. You guys do this derring-do stuff?" She fathomed the words out of his mouth. 

"Uh-huh." Vamos replied. 

"You guys are awesome!" 

This was the first time they've gained eminence from even cheerleaders! 

"Thanks! It's the first time anybody ever said that." Vamos turned his head to face her, avowing it. 

The moon superceded the sun after wearisome hours. 

"Got any tips?" Nobuyoshi tapped Jabez's shoulder, he turned to face the entity. 

"Staying close is enough to hold the fort." Jabez notified him. 

"Our enemy can't be a heap of trouble, he's just a killer!" 

The lights were doused. 

"I take back what I said!" He hid behind Jabez, of course. 

It does take awhile before one does gain their powers. 

Odd-- iron headed objects shot through dispensers. 

Three at point blank, sunk into his teeth. 

He chomps them down, tearing it down like nothing!

"Come on Nobuyoshi!" Jabez books towards the other side, Nobuyoshi remained at his side. 

Waving his hands to flick back the objects aside. 

"Does anybody have any bright ideas how we're GOING TO STAY ALIVE?!" 

The rest were in a single platform. 

Sinking into an ocean of acidulous substances. 

"Relax! I got this!" Iboet flings her weapon into a high lever, it makes contact. 

Her weapon bounces back to her, thereby. 

Speeding the process. 

"WHAT THE HELL?!" She didn't get why that befell. 

"I'll give it a go!" Soasa hurled her boomerang into the one on the higher ground. 

It successfully sends them upwards. 

Creating a bridge before them, howbeit Vamos waved his sword against the bridge. 

It poofed out of their sight! 

"Of course! An illusion!" Vamos says vexed. 

The platform continued to arise. 

"If we don't think of something, we'll be pancakes!" Iboet says aloud. 

"I'm working on it!" Vamos crouched over, noticing a lever was under this platform. 

He swings his blade against the lever, it slings them into safer ground. 

Everyone grunted, Iboet shrugged off the fall damage. 

"Wait.. where's Jabez?!" Did they just notice that this entire time? 

"Wouldn't you like to know?" The killer flashed in the television screen. 

"He's just engrossed to testing out my newest trap!" He pointed out into one of the cctv screens. 

"This guy thinks he's clever, the answer is never under in front! It's under!" Jabez plunged his fists into the concrete floors, tearing out the ground wires. 

"WHAT?!" It deactivated his traps. 

"Astute.." He left the screen, whilst leaving the group to chase wherever the heck they were! 

Jabez dived into the shadows, reaching out to grab his falling friend. 

Out of the blue ; lasers appeared in front of him. 

He's capable of eluding lasers, whilst coming in for Nobuyoshi! 

He catches him, and he bounces onto the next side. 

"Jabez! You risked yourself for me?" He sounded welcome to the group. 

"Of course! We're friends." He says. 

"GRAHH! HE FOILS MY TRAPS!" 

So, was this killer just a threat to the rest? 

Except to Jabez?


	35. This guy's definitely tricksy!

"You may have your vanities. But how much further can you vaunt them?" 

Speaking loud and clear ; the loudspeakers made it easier for him to hear. 

Can't you already, fookin' tell whom the receiver is? 

"What are we supposed to do?!" The asian's starting to freak out, whilst far from them. 

Their bridge's falling helplessly.

Howbeit, the albino's head is strapped to a headset. 

"You've got two minutes to solve the puzzle." 

Isn't that just swell, there's only one way to do this. 

"This puzzle is irrational, improbable." Jabez unhooded himself, dismantling the device to evince the colorful wires within the headset. 

"Is to be inside of it." Jabez widened his mouth, placing the wires into his mouth. 

His mind connected to the maginet. 

All sorts of numbers, digits, codes, whatever the heck was in here! 

Is he.. inside of the internet itself? 

Videos, pictures. 

Everything that's magitek done for people. 

Social media and other et cetera. 

He turned to face the odd spherical red orb. 

'That's what must be able to break us free. But this thing is made out of the internet.' As he found something enticing to his eyes, he froze before the object. 

He outstretched his hand into the sphere, with the inside finger. 

Almost there! 

Come on! 

I can do it! 

There! 

He grabbed the core, it's fiery! 

He clasped it, his arched fingers enclose on the object. 

He obliterated it?!

Just at the nick of time, the bridge froze. 

"Dammit! He's completely destroyed the web! I'll have to generate new ones!" The shadowy figure continued to fly fingers on the keyboard.

The traps were mechanical based, not every single one of them were based on technomagic. 

Otherwise it'd be self-evident to configure his whereabouts. 

Jabez and Nobuyoshi bust through the next door, his second victim was supposed to be there. 

Was. 

He made signalled for the being to wait, he ambles towards the chair, nobody's in it. 

'That's quaint, shouldn't there be someone in it?' He cocked his snowy brow, he turned to Nobuyoshi. 

Mechanical arms from above, swarming the Japanese person. 

"Why, thank you for bringing my second victim! Jabez!" 

Snatching the Japanese entity away, it regressed to do its normal activities. 

The other mechanical arms beset him, strapping him on the chair tightly. 

"Jabez! I need your help!" 

Jabez didn't arch forward or change his steps. 

"No, no he isn't. It's mark, I've seen your victim list. You're just being showy!" Jabez pointed his index finger at it, the mechanical arms undo the bindings on the Japanese entity. 

"WHAT?! YOU astute.. sonuvabinch!" Jabez's subtle understanding of what this killer wanted. 

"You're right, maybe I should just go GET HIM!" 

He instructed the mechanical arms, searching and scanning for the necessitous target. 

Nobuyoshi tightly hugged Jabez, very much relieved torture wasn't in his day. 

He's just as relieved as being alive. 

"We have to notify the group." Jabez says, whilst Nobuyoshi releases tension from him. 

"How'd you befool him by the way?" 

They take it outside the school, Nobuyoshi holding dearly on Jabez. 

"Well, he's flat out once I'm in his game!" Jabez scaled the structure, glancing left to right. 

"That was a stroke of luck!" Jabez found the mechanical arms sticking themselves into the airtight sealed windows. 

Nobuyoshi whimpered, watching from Jabez's shoulders. 

Jabez wallrunned inwards the mechanical arms, they flinch. 

He almost ensnared them swiftly, howbeit, these tentacles were slippery. 

"We'll get them next time, Jabez!" Nobuyoshi says, whilst looming above his shoulder. 

"Next time? Go great guns!" He says this odd idiom expression, whilst charging for the tentacles. 

" We have to--" 

Jabez paused his tracks, listening for something sharply. 

"AHHH!!" He heard something in the school, squawking loudly. 

"We're losing them! Jabez --" He didn't see it, but Jabez's body became impalpable to the walls, he didn't want to cause harm to the school. 

Half of it, Nobuyoshi fell from losing contact to Jabez. 

"Crud! Don't worry, I'll catch ya!"

Jabez watched him fall, he shoots out his arteries and veins into his hands. 

Whew! 

Caught him! 

He's nigh to the ground, Nobuyoshi sealed his eyes tightly. 

"You aren't even that high." Jabez says broadly. 

He opened his eyes, in relief he didn't turn splat. 

"Thanks!" 

As Jabez reenters the structure, lightly touching the ground, safely. 

"Alright.." He swiped his forehead in relief. 

He heard a branch split in the distance. 

He recoiled, incautiously walking back. 

Animalistic growls echo in the distance. 

Emaciated figurines trudging from certain areas, he quietly scrounges for his safety. 

He didn't want to attract attention, quietly searching for someplace to hide. 

He hid himself in a trashcan, a few monsters were just nigh in his surrounding.

'What? There's monsters outside school? There's gotta be a way in school. I'm mincemeat out here!' He thought, assessing his situation. 

The monsters clear out, opening an advantageous escape for him. 

He quietly forsakes his trash can, thundering out to a barricade. 

A monster almost saw him, he hid quickly against the barricade. 

He's panicky,sniffing its way to what it saw. 

'Do not panic. Do not panic!' He thought, suppressing his fear. 

He was shivering, unendurable situation. 

It shot up, beckoned by its master to return. 

He'll use that opportunity to bolt, and he does so! 

He ran to a door, it's open. He gets inside of the lowest level, darkness dwells beyond him. 

He sealed the door behind him. 

He didn't want any other monsters to get inside, he groped the walls. 

Extrapolating what this pickle he's in. 

"There's gotta be something that can alleviate this situation!" He says to himself, until he pressed something. 

It turned on the lights, successfully. 

He toots his own horn, he's free of the stress! 

"Where are they?" He murmured, he remembered what floor Jabez entered. 

He heads out to the stairway. 

He froze dead in his tracks. 

The traps and objects the killer used. 

"Hamana hamana hamana." He had no idea what to do, he's in this cliffhanger. 

The guy that isn't physically apt, but he needs to circumvent these things. 

Aiming for him, centrally. 

"All alone, who will come to your safety?" The murderer's voice echoed in the corridors. 

"Jabez is fixated on saving Mark. What about you? Who will come to your safety?" 

The television screen flashed in the distance. 

He ran to the opposite side, wishing to astray from the traps. 

"You think I'll give you an easy escape? HAH!" 

The path he nearly took, shifted into a pool of lava. 

He froze his tracks, the side fringes had an escape route. 

Gingerly shifting towards the otherside, iron pikes slowly level downwards on that side. 

He needed to move fast! 

To steal his escape route, he's about to lose his life. 

He quickly barrel rolled to the safer ground. 

Reaching safety, this was starting to become like a horror show! 

If you don't know how to fight, this is literally the only way to survive. 

"Interesting! Jabez's composition is defunct physiology whilst intertwined in logic defiance." Demogorgon anatomized Jabez, his indeed riveted his notion. 

Angling closely into the flat screen, howbeit, he retracts from it. 

"Then again, he is my enemy." He says noticeable to his fathoming. 

Nobuyoshi circumspects every inch and step he takes. 

This killer has set up a ridiculous set of traps in such limited time. 

He accidentally sets off a trap, a device strapped in explosives swings at him. 

Barrel rolling to the side, eluding the explosive. 

It explodes in seconds. 

He maintained distance to stay alive. 

This feels like a death trap! 

"Help!!!" Mark continued running dearly, holding onto his life. 

Jabez leaped groundwards, a way to make things safer for him. 

The matter under his shoes arose, creating a barrier of concrete. 

The tentacles accidentally became entoiled to the matter, movement became an inability to them. 

"Ja..ja..ja.." He couldn't say it, Jabez is standing right there! 

"Yeah?" Jabez whipped to the being, he flinches. 

"It's just, I didn't think we'd smack into each other!" He says, sounding a little jovial. 

"Cool beans!" Jabez says, he searches for traps and things the killer might've placed. 

"So, you're here for my rescue?" 

"Totes!" 

So, Jabez was here to protect him. 

"I'm.. err, being targeted." He expositioned the material to Jabez. 

Jabez shot up, turning his head to face him. 

"The killer's targeting you for what?" Jabez turned fully inwards Mark. 

"It's crazy man! He says that we're just mice in a game." He says it broadly to him. 

"Peculiar! Howbeit, Mark! Don't worry, you're my classmate. I'll keep you fortified from whatshisface!" Jabez says, he construed his explanation. 

Now, the only way to get back to his friends.. 

Where were they? 

To begin with?

"So, about this whole targeting?" Jabez says piqued, seems like the being's plans were unfolded. 

"Yeah! He's out on the hunt for the smartest people, more smarts, more killers." His exposition made more sense, this killer of theirs. 

Wanted to bring back the horrors of the defunct days. 

Where serial killers used to be prominent entities. 

"That's bad omens!" 

Demogorgon had a kind of savvy notion, he is intent on louche things. 

"Don't you want to know where your friends are?!" Demogorgon narrowed his eyes closely into the group. 

"Tell us!" Iboet drew out her sword, her disposition flying off the handle. 

"Unsurprising. Do you truly care to what this might be?" He switches his screen to Jabez and Mark. 

In a safer area. 

But for how long will they remain safe?

"I present to you, weakness creation!" He gestured, pointing it randomly at Jabez. 

"JABEZ!!" Iboet ran headily out to the recognized floor. 

It fired inwards at him, point blank. 

"Witness exquisite action unveil!" He exclaimed, enjoying what transpired. 

Jabez is struck by it point blank. 

He trudges back, stunned by this material. 

He stumbles his steps back to a locker, he fell to his knees. 

"LET HIM--" She was nigh to him, howbeit. 

Not even close to Jabez, she needed to get out of this fix. 

In this kind of position.

She froze her tracks, surrounded by disintegrating lasers. 

"Time to max it up!" He fired a full out shot into Jabez. 

He fired it downwards the alike. 

He forced himself to stand erect, is, is he overcoming this object? 

Trudging towards it, he closes into the device. 

He threw a punch into it. 

Jabez's clothes were a mess. 

"What?! How is that even? You're supposed to be quenched!" He punched the keyboard, his device was destroyed, and obliterated in one punch. 

"I'll remain who I am! And that's being a hero!" He says, getting into a fighting stance. 

And Jabez is standing in a perfect posture. 

Upright and readily admit. 

"Doggone! I almost had him! Never mind that, suppose it's time to get my target." He pulled a lever down, he aimed to get the guy behind Jabez. 

"Never gonna let anybody die!" Jabez caught Mark, letting the trap set off. 

No success to his machine. 

"Dagnabbit! You are a real pain in the tukus!" He barked out at the screen. 

"Whew.." Iboet was able to get out of the fix she was in, how many floors did she need to go up to. 

"Jabez, where are you?" She says to herself, getting up. As her friends followed her, an airtight door curbed them. 

"Iboet!" They exclaim, they needed to work fast. 

This guy's got a glut of plans for them. 

Iron pikes abruptly appeared on the door. 

They recoil under reflexes. 

Grasping a sliver of safety was enough. 

"That was a close one." Aledran says relieved. 

"Wouldn't want to HEX this situation?" Demogorgon sets off another one of his death traps. 

The group's entoiled in mechanical hands, whilst beyond these corridors. 

A group of emaciated figurines stared at them, voraciously. 

Hankering forward to them. 

"What KIND OF KILLER IS THIS GUY?!" These traps were overboard. 

And a bit literally difficult to escape. 

"Anybody got a bright idea?!" Soasa asked them.

"Working on it!" Vamos says, scanning any probable routes for him to get through. 

"How about we time it?" Vamos noticed the razor sharp claws and teeth they had. 

They didn't get what he meant. 

"Those cannibals. We let them close in, and break these arms!" He gestured with his head to the entities. 

Coming forth at them. 

They fixated into the creatures. 

"That's crazy, but it's bound like it would work." 

They anticipated and waited for the creatures to get in close. 

"Come on!" Jabez lead Mark to safety ensuring death wouldn't grasp him. 

He paused his tracks, seeing something just beyond him. 

"Huh-" Mark banged into Nobuyoshi, they both fell on opposite sides. 

Jabez's temples land into the two.

Centrally at Nobuyoshi.

"Nobuyoshi! You're alright!" Jabez helped him stand, he's barely able to stand. 

"Yeah, it was crazy! And you saved him." 

Nobuyoshi thinks of Jabez as a sedulous person. 

And how would've Jabez reached him earlier?

Jabez is risking his neck to save this student in need. 

"I think, I'm more of a pacifist." Nobuyoshi shrugged his shoulders. 

"Pacifism can't save everyone." Mark riposted to the entity. 

"Don't be a defeatist! We're on the same side." Jabez didn't want a dustup to disruptively happen. 

"How can we? This guy's super smart. He's able to set up traps in such small time." He remarked. 

"We can just give up." Mark crouched, unsure of what he's supposed to be doing here. 

"I know you have crippling depression, Mark. It's hard, life might be saying you shouldn't be there. But what about being able to stop someone from taking others' lives?" Jabez ambled to him, crouching next to him. 

He extended his hand to him, these words. 

"You want to make a difference in your life. Correct? Everyone's a human, you know. Nobody is cold as ice, they have sensibility." He added, waiting for him to avow his call. 

He putatively accepted Jabez's word. 

"I.. I never thought anybody was going to talk like that." He stood up, including what Jabez too.

"Habitually, me." He shook Jabez's hand. 

"Alright! Let's do this!" 

The power of words is the mightiest weapon. 

"Alright, we stop this baddie from doing louche!" Jabez placed his palm in the center, they combine hands. 

And raise it upwards, they ran off to find wherever their friends were. 

"Close call." 

The mechanical hands were torn and broken to pieces, whilst the monsters swarmed them. 

Drawing out their weapons.

Putting effort into fighting these speed demons, every breath.

Every inch of flesh and bone. 

This is what it means to be a hero!

"Yeah, I guess. Knowing that he's still out there.. Means hope." Braedda says to Rucan, so he was right about her friend. 

"We should find him, he might cause more deleterious factors to whichever civilizations he might land on." He remarked, acknowledging this 'Yblear' like his own friend. 

"Never met him.. but anybody that's a friend of mine. Is one." Onirang says, they search him out. 

Only two heroes from The Raving Lunatics. 

"What's it really going to take? Getting out of this goddamn prison?" Legaenna cocked her brow, the three of them held in straitjackets. 

"This is our hell." She murmured to herself.

"And escape is just impossible.. but. I'll never stop." She continued, talking to herself was a sign of madness. 

"Minions.. we have things to do." She stood up, an Etheraria clone entered the room. 

She rammed into the clone, busting the door down. 

Including the clone, the two followed after her. 

This was arduous, escape wasn't the easy part. 

The powerlessness. 

And mortality had inserted difficulty. 

With every mortal pound of flesh. 

She fought and strived through the clones. 

Her body is reminded of grogginess. 

Unsure of how she'll able to continue. 

"That's down.. for the count." Iboet headed for the stairs, descending to the lower floors. 

Preceding the two destroyed androids, she's bruised and damaged.

Suddenly, the stairs shifted into a slide. 

Things were hectic! 

How could one killer do all of these things?! 

She prepared herself to what's to come. 

"Crud!" She slides to the right, averting a trap. 

And she rolled against the sturdy floor. 

Destination reached. 

She suspired heavily. 

She stood up, whipping left and right. 

"We're about to demolish us some DAMN losers!" 

That sounded like her friends, howbeit. 

Evil sounding.

Freezing to glance into the direction. 

The entities froze at the sight of Iboet, grinning broadly at her. 

"Look at who it is. Let's destroy the goody heroes!" Vamos drew out a pair of dual swords. 

"Yeah!" Aledran pulled out an axe, a mighty weapon. 

"Hehehehe! This oughta be fun!" Soasa says, pulling out a sword. 

Iboet stared down to her broken weapon. 

She dropped it. 

She gets into a fighting stance, they cackle. 

Watching her get into a fighting stance.

"Copies of my friends? Who would've thought." She says, she needed to retreat. 

She's bruised in exploitable areas. 

Thereby causing her chances in death plausible. 

"Why won't this killer just show up?" She stammered, this killer really liked being covert. 

"Surprise, your conundrum can be answered." He interjected in the scene, there he stood. 

"You can call me Demogorgon." He added, angling against a wall, dressed in costume to prevent his identity becoming apparent. 

"And don't worry, Jabez won't have to remember another ginger!" He unslings his weapon, enjoying this moment. 

Cornering this single injured woman. 

'I'm sorry, Jabez.. ' She thought, penitence smacked her face. 

"YAHH!!" She impetuously charged at them. 

The group prepared to kill Iboet. 

"Just wait 'til we turn you into a pile of flesh!" Vamos expected her to attack, howbeit she jumped over them. 

"Dagnabbit! Get her!" The group raced after the injured Iboet, she needed to carry herself to safety. 

He hadn't realized, something. 

In the amid of shadows, something glimmers brightly. 

He didn't know Jabez would intercept this situation. 

"Jabez?" Iboet stayed behind him, he's here. 

"Jabez, what a pleasant surprise." Demogorgon gazes at the alike in amusement. 

"You finally decided to show? Demogorgon?" 

He overheard their conferring, this must be the so called batty entity. 

"No, this is just a physical clone." The costumed entity replied, of course, this guy doesn't show unless he wants to. 

"How do you make these traps so quickly?" 

This question should make it easy to befool him.

"Well, it does take plenteous hours to finish these-" 

He turned to face Jabez if he listened, the two were out of sight. 

" Why you- Disperse! FIND THEM!" He growled, how could he be easily caught off guard? 

It did regard how he made these things. 

"Genius plan!" Iboet high fives Jabez, seems like they're back together. 

Regrouping with Nobuyoshi and Mark. 

"HELP!!" 

The shrilling sound of a teenager's voice. 

It belonged to Rachel. 

Wasn't she with the gang? 

How did she wind up being in that situation?

"I'll lead the way." Iboet stood forefront. 

Her injuries didn't look good. 

"It's goodly that you want to lead!" Jabez didn't want to disagree ; howbeit, it seems like a dangerous thing to do.

"I can handle it!" She says, not wanting to stop. 

Whilst the group incautiously precede their quest. 

Iboet paused briefly, vigilantly watching the ajar room. 

Jabez preceded her, she grabbed his wrist tightly. 

"Wait..!" She didn't want him to risk himself, who knows what else he's got planned. 

"Let's do this together!" Jabez cleverly continues forward, he was quite smooth. 

Not pugnacious or warlike. 

The two enter the room. 

"Help me!" 

Contained inside of a box of iron pikes, every corner. 

Whilst standing still, she couldn't even move out of it. 

"How does this guy carry that much supplies to build these things?" Iboet says, more like perturbed to how exactly he's able to do all these things. 

In mere days. 

"We'll get you outta there!" Jabez says, speed pacing towards his newfound friend. 

"Somehow.." Jabez inspected the death trap, no locks, no forms of escape. 

And even if he could warp his body, what could that do for her? 

"Wait a second!" Jabez leveled his head to the lower base. 

It doesn't appear to have any supporters.

"Alright, Rachael. Don't move a muscle!" Jabez trudges to the small gaps under the box. 

"Yeah! That's what I'm doin'!" 

He clasped the metal bars, then he hurls it to the opposite side. 

A flaw in his traps! 

She stretched her body, frankly relieved they came to her rescue. 

"What befell? Anybody know?" Rachael questioned the group, due to the two interjecting in the scene. 

Jabez trekked forward, cupping her cheeks. 

"You're going to kiss me?" Rachael presumed something like that. 

He lightly placed his head against hers, her forgotten memories returned to her. 

He released her cheeks, she's starting to pick up what transpired. 

"That's.. that's right. I was separated from the gang, I was knocked out. And set in this trap." She's starting to piece things together, whilst Jabez regressed to Iboet's side.

"Well, weren't they with you?" Rachael whipped to Iboet. 

"I.. uh, frenized after seeing Jabez get hurt. I couldn't control my rage." Iboet sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. 

"Aww, that's sweet." Rachael joshed Iboet, chiefly she can tell. 

"We're just.. friends. Okay?" Iboet expounded for herself, self-denial it seems. 

"Totes!" Jabez quadrated. 

"Hahahaha!" Rachael snickered at what Jabez said. 

"Eugh." Iboet turned her head to the door, probing to see if something alternated. 

Nothing, nobody's there. 

She probed the time, it's nearly five o clock. 

Jabez followed the ginger, unsure of what she's doing. 

She's stamping and grazing her hand on everything. 

Nothing. 

No traps. 

"Why are you galumphing?" Jabez didn't see anything transpire. 

"It's gone, Jabez." She stood up, she didn't have certitude to imply that. 

"We should find our friends, who knows what conflictual quandary they've found themselves in!" Jabez says it broadly. 

"That's right! We were separated!" She storms out to the last time, her allies were seen. 

The friends followed the ginger, whilst pausing to the hallway. 

Gone.. nobody. 

"Guys?!" She exclaimed, no, there's no way they could've died! 

Disruptively, they left lockers. 

They hid themselves for that particular reason. 

"Talk about tight places!" Vamos suspired, whilst the two recovered their strength. 

"Jabez? Good to see ya!" Vamos loomed through the gap of Iboet's arm. 

"I've got good news and bad news!" Jabez centered himself, cynosure to the rest. 

"The good news is ; Demogorgon aims to take the smart students' lives." Jabez says to them, it's good news to hear something like that. 

"The bad news?" Soasa cocked her brow. 

"That if he does succeed, he'll start his own entourage of serial killers." Jabez riposted to them. 

"Dag gon. This can't be good." Vamos murmured, things didn't seem to go well. 

"We have to tell the other students!" Mark says, he seemed fervid to save lives. 

"That's a good idea, but who would believe us?" Iboet jived, whipping to him. 

"We keep this to ourselves then?" Rachael rose a brow, she understood this altercation entirely. 

"Yeah, that's the plan. Until we have this killer taken care of." Vamos stood upright; after his brief respite. 

"If we told everyone, things would get hectic." He espoused his notion. 

"That keeps things even-handed. Dealing with overwrought people is already stressful." Aledran adhered, everyone needed to do this. 

To fortify the lives of the students here! 

"So, I can't tell my squad?" Rachael didn't know if this was right, to her heart. 

"Are they trustworthy? What I know, is that they enjoy scuttlebutts." Iboet says to her, nobody can really trust a bunch of cheerleaders to do something right. 

They're like doltish fools. 

"Can you keep this as your plight?" Jabez whipped to his friend, she gnawed on her own lip. 

Contrition. 

"Yeah, yeah I can! The least I can do is just tell them aggrandized stories so they'd just crack at em!" She made a proper response, earlier, she's a little joking. 

"We better hit the hay." Vamos says to them. 

Everyone goes on accord. 

That masked villain was indeed the most tricksy fellow. 

He managed to make these newfound heroes struggle. 

Wits. 

His wits were truly amazing! 

Howbeit, is it probable to possess that level of building? 

It's just.. you know, abit too fast? 

How can someone do that in a matter of hours? 

Legaenna's thrown back in the prison cell with the two of her allies. 

Mirutha and her compeer. 

"Dagnabbit! This indeed is a challenge!" 

They're in a pickle, how will they ever escape the prison made for omnipotent beings? 

Was that even probable to have something made for beings at such a level of impossibility? 

It doesn't seem like there should be a way to stop them, but there it is!


	36. When will this guy be stopped?!

What does he want, when will he stop?  
Do these games excite him that much?  
A killer out on the loose? 

Iboet's injuries alleviated ; thanks to Jabez's body supremacy vanities.  
"Jabez.." She sat upright, grunting as she held her head. 

"Yeah?" He whipped his head to her, raising a brow.  
What was her question this time? 

"I never got the chance to thank you, you saved my skin." She's been ruminating how her life was saved.  
She crept a smile, gladly that Jabez was there to save her. 

"Don't sweat it!" He didn't think the thank yous were necessary to do that.  
He wasn't thinking, because he knew exactly what he needed to say. 

"You should catch some Zs." Jabez says, she laughed at what he said.  
"Where do you get these phrases from?" She stopped simpering briefly, to make it less awkward.

"I know words!" 

He placed his palms on his lap, she's thinking..  
"How about we head to a festival after this whole jostle's over? " She hoped for an answer from him. 

"Gaiety is my bailiwick!" 

So it's agreed then, but what about the rest? 

What would happen if this killer figured out of their symbiosis?  
Would he use it against Jabez?  
Everybody knew killers liked being manipulative. 

Chiefly to make their enemies vulnerable, remember how Jabez capitulated?  
Due to a preconditioned situation he was in. 

That's his foible. 

"You should catch forty winks." Jabez says, she automatically lulled herself. 

Pain, everything's hectic. Howbeit, everyone must know survival. 

The next day ; still keeping the surprise as secret, it's his druthers to do so. 

Everyone's getting prepared for today. 

The Blue-eyed crocodile heroes, casually resume their daily things to do.  
The loudspeakers made a static noise before words came out.  
"Excuse me, but Vamos' gang is required at the principal's office." 

"That's a little off-putting..." Aledran's shoulder shuddered, inexplicably. 

"Since when does the principal disruptively say things like that?" Iboet added. 

"That's for us to find out." They couldn't rule out whatever's starting to befall, they dutifully manhunt the principal's dorm. 

Vamos grasped the door knob, twisting it as he opens it. 

"No! No! Don't open it!" The principal oddly enjoined Vamos to. 

"Pardon?" Vamos sticks his mug through the small gap. 

"You'll set off a trap!" He exclaimed, it draws the attention of other students. 

"A piano will crush me if you open that DOOR." He added. 

"What transpired? Sir?" Vamos didn't seem to get what was going on. 

"I'll explain later! Just find me a way out of this death trap!" 

"Crystal clear." 

Vamos closed the door, everyone stared at him. Why did he only aim there? 

"Aren't we supposed to be inside?" Iboet's brows furrowed. 

"The principal's in a death trap, and if we opened that door. It'll kill him." He vividly says, in a short memorization of the situation. 

"Well, we can't leave him here." Iboet interposed. 

"I'll save the guy then!" Jabez interjected, his body unnaturally flattened itself. 

Thereby easily bypassing the door lissomely, he regressed to a normal form. 

"Jabez! Help me!" His situation was dire, Jabez anatomized his situation first. 

Heady attempts to save him might cause an instant death, you know what happens, right? 

He alternated himself into a stickman, drawing out a zany pencil out of thin air. 

He scrawled against the piano, thusly curbing the piano from falling. 

Jabez ambled inwards the principal, retrogressing normally. 

"Now.. that's... just.. toony." He watched him cut down the ropes in a single handchop. 

The trap's set off, howbeit curbed. 

"Can you do that again?" 

"Err, no. I can't unless I regress in that form." 

Jabez had limitations, and he doesn't normally go in stickman physiology. 

Jabez ambled to the door, opening it calmly as he saw his friends. 

Amazement struck them, Jabez saved a life! 

It's a hero's job to save people. 

The principal readjusted his tie, he's now ready to explain what befell to him. 

"Students, what befell earlier. Yesternight, I found myself strapped in my chair. And being manipulated by a robed madman!" He does it briefly so it's done in poste-haste. He didn't have time to fritter on things like this, and it keeps things in a low profile.

Mosey footwork. 

"I'm thinking it's got to be 'him'." Vamos quirked, placing digits under his chin. 

"Sounds about right, death traps are definitively his MO." Soasa nodded, whilst the cheerleaders overheard their conversation. 

Britney abruptly caused distortion in their conversation. 

"Sorry, it's just.. we couldn't like. Stop listening." It's that kind of slang, ones what teachers use.  
"Is it true? That the principal was in a deathtrap?" She continued on, the group silently fixate on her. 

"Yes." Vamos riposted so that she wouldn't be left out.  
"We'll try ta.. you know, keep it as our cloak-and-dagger around the rest." She added, how were they to trust this person. 

"Rachael was saved, correct? You guys are cool in the 'Cosmic Rays' book."  
Oooh, so they were starting to get why she's open like this. 

"Coolio!" Jabez didn't dare omit her presence.  
"It's settled them, cronies!" She suddenly alternated her voice, as she regressed alongside her chummies. 

"That was quaint." Soasa scratched the back of her head.  
How do cheerleaders as in PROMINENT entities get along with them. 

But back in their old school, they used to get picked on.  
Things are so much different now than it is. 

"Being cool? I can get used to it." Aledran says, smirking self-righteously.  
The group probed the clock. 

"Still got five minutes before class starts." Soasa says to them, so they still had time.  
"Howbeit, we should use the cctv room." Iboet interposed, giving them a better idea. 

They went along with it, they've got plenty of time. 

Destination reached! 

The group were standing behind the snoozing teacher.  
Replaying hours ago to find wherever the heck guy comes from. 

"There's got to be something..." Vamos' spine leveled horizontally to zoom in. 

"Jabez, pick anything yet--" He was about to ask. 

Jabez pointed into the top left corner, noticing a miniscule detail on it.  
"Who would've thought." Vamos angled closely to the screen Jabez's slapped his face into. 

"It's the janitor's room!" 

Well, they had three minutes to spare. 

And the janitor's room isn't hard to find, a minute consumed. 

They found the janitor's room, a creeping shadow in the pane of glass. 

Kicking the door open like a group of ninjas, fighting stances. 

"We're here to..."  
Vamos facepalmed, it's nothing more than the janitor. 

"Sorry. We're just gonna get back to classes." Vamos apologetically says, as they retrograde in their designated function. 

Back in class! 

The teacher seemed to have a rapturous mien today. Oddly. 

"I shall emblazon all of you. That our top honor students will have their awards and certificates at midnight!" WAIT? 

Did he just say - at MIDNIGHT?! 

"This is ill-fated." Vamos facepalmed, things were being thrown out of balance.  
"How are we supposed to protect them.." 

Clearly, this was bound to transpire. Right? 

Something impossible, but these intrepid heroes will always find an alternative to success.  
But how do odds on fortify them?  
The top honor students, there's literally a glut of them. 

How were they going to save them? Things will become hectic at midnight.  
And, where the heck is Matsu? She hasn't been around, in awhile. 

"And to add. Matsu has been sick for a week, so she might be unable to minister it." 

Great, this is a tall order of saving people. Man, this feels like crime, because crime should be endless.  
Deluging the hero, but who could save that many people in certain time. 

"This killer's going to take this opportunity to strike. And we're more vulnerable this way." Iboet didn't want to fail as a hero, everyone's overthinking this.  
This has so many drawbacks, even for this shortage of heroes. 

Who will come to their aid?  
This was the odd cliffhanger, is it going to be a win for them? Or a lose? 

Or should they break this silence and tell everyone this news already?  
This is a bad thing. 

"This just seems a little all.. overwhelming. Guys." Soasa turned her head to the rest, Jabez didn't appear to be antsy. 

'There's got to be another way!' Jabez corrugated his eyes together, thinking of a recourse to do it. 

His body supremacy vanities should think out of this! 

'Wait.. this isn't in his MO..' He foreseen the future, realization struck him vividly. 

'He's going to do it early!' This seemed like diddling the fate that it seems. 

'And all his contrivance set in one spot!' Jabez is using strategy to win this one, he's seeing the crafting and building set later on. 

Jabez knew a way to stop this killer once and for all! Prevent death! 

The killer hadn't thought of the rest, because everyone will be inside the AVR. To witness everything, Jabez knew exactly what he should be doing. 

There's hope for the heroes! It's a good thing Jabez isn't scatterbrained. 

The bell rang, as he slowly opened his eyes, Iboet waved her hand over him for quite awhile. 

"Helloo.. Earth to Jabez? Are you there." She's nigh to his face, face to face. 

"Uhhuh!" Jabez replied, how is it that he isn't afeared of deaths. 

"I've found a way to save almost everyone." He wasn't sure if it's legitimate, howbeit if this whole thing was going to end once and for all. 

It needed to authenticate. 

"I saw the future." He added, it drew the attention of the friends. 

"Howbeit it could be our enemy alternating it, he always is unnaturally prepared." He continued ; thereby increasing chances of victory for them. 

"True. So, what's this idea of yours? Notion?" Vamos couldn't disagree with him, this killer's methods of manipulation always changed. 

He always wants it to change, lessen recognition. Like what he did to the principal, that was a classic death trap. 

Does he possess meta crafting? Does it answer how he's able to do things like that?

"He's set his death traps in one place. The place where it's about to get hectic, and he didn't aim at Matsu. To the ipso facto, she created him." He says, so they've got a fighting chance this time? 

Instead of the killer getting away, they'll get him once and for all. 

And may use him for science projects, that guy's like a mad genius! Who would want to throw away something that BRILLIANT? 

Okay that does make one villainy for manipulating the killer himself. No?

They discuss this subject, together. 

Lowly and mainly keeping things covertly between them and the people. 

"So, I got this. We make counterfeits of ourselves so we can put a kibosh to this banter!" Vamos concocted his own way, and strategy, that just might work!

"This school is a place for astute people, we need people to act and look like us." What they didn't know, was a group of losers. 

Or the loser squad listened in, Jabez slightly glanced over to them. 

A little taciturn, awkward people, what do you expect a bunch of losers to be like? 

"Err.. guys! He's looking at us!" Lester didn't know what to do, the losers stood upright. 

"We just couldn't omit you guys." Lester suspired ; using his breather to reduce asthma. "Uhhuh." Soasa whipped towards the group of losers, this reminded the of what they were. 

Wimps. Weaksauce. 

"You guys are pretty cool! We want to encompass ourselves in this quest!" Mia interposed, this was magnanimous of them to do. 

I dunno, this seemed dicey. Putting these people in risk wasn't worth doing it, it just seems off-putting. 

What if this killer decided to put them in danger? And no time to rescue, fluxes were bound to transpire. Swell. 

Just swell. 

What were they supposed to say, this is a little arduous picking what to do.

WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO? 

We can reduce deaths, howbeit it might cost one . Deeds of valorous notion. 

Should they say no? Or yes? 

"This seems a little vagary. Our chances in winning might have setbacks." Iboet whispered to Jabez, it's just. 

They aren't adept in the art of fighting yet, they're like inept people. Coolness isn't easily attained, but if they really wanted to prove themselves. 

Druthers or penchants hang on his mind. He's the leader so it's in his penchant, whether if this was the right thing.  
"More help means we can stop this killer once and for all." Vamos extent his hand to them, the six losers shook his hand in immediacy. 

"You won't rue this ever!" Mia says brightly. 

'Til someone threw a piece of paper into Fries. 

"Hahaha! Losers and losers!" Lancelot's overbearing mouth hadn't changed, even after the tournament.  
"Stop bein' an contemptuous dolt!" Jeressa exclaimed to him, seems like even his own entourage had complications. 

"Bah! Should I care? All these punks are doin' is acting cool here! But back in school, they were mincemeat to us" Does this guy have always pompously talk? It seems a little innecessant to them. 

" 'Were'." Vamos jived to him. 

"Ooooh!" Jerim just heard the response, it's cold as ice! 

"You got some nerve talkin' like that!" Lancelot barked at Vamos. 

"I do. In fact." Vamos had nothing to be afeared of, they've done crazy things. You think something like this would induce fear to him. 

"YAH!!" Lance threw a punch, Vamos easily eludes the first blow. 

Punch to punch, this isn't even a hurdle for him. 

Lancelot's hitting nothing but air, the loser squad watch astonished at Vamos' capacity. 

He started panting in such herculean exertion. 

He blurred behind him, Lancelot's flabbergasted. 

"You want to keep fighting like this?" Vamos cocked a brow. 

Lancelot reared his fist and thrusts it into him. 

Vamos didn't move an inch, for he had durability that was crazy for a mere human! 

Dead on punches, Lancelot's fists bruised left and right. 

Vital fluids trickle down the multigated tiles. 

He hunched over, narrowing his eyes upwards Vamos. "How's it feel to lose?" 

Vamos rose his brow, so he was trying to humiliate. 

"Vamos!" Jabez exclaimed, zipping between this logomachy. 

Fortifying the bully, Jabez didn't care how disdainful he was.  
Howbeit, humiliation isn't memorable. 

"Nobody is an enemy! Everyone's a living breathing being too!" Jabez added, that struck Vamos.  
Jabez knew how to control himself, Vamos just wanted payback. 

"I got a little carried away there."  
Vamos casually walked past the two, this was a fair win? Wasn't it? 

How does Jabez do it? Strength internally and externally? 

He's one heckuva hero! 

Jabez redressed his damage, before he was about to take his leave. Jeressa tapped his shoulder, she wanted to confer with him. 

"Hey, thanks. Lancelot can be a real..schmuck sometimes. But you're a really good person, I aspire to be like you." The taller being's eyes lay on Jabez, nobody really understood how he was able to do it. 

Stay like that, like unstinted benevolence. 

"Howbeit human emotions habitually overtake negativity. Know what I mean?" She really wanted to be like him, though, she says something that's common in logic. 

"I'm not really human, so I don't really know." He raised his shoulders and made open palm gestures. 

"Wait.. you aren't?" She corrugated her brows, wow, she barely knows this. 

"I'm an alike." The term he used, it belonged in the dictionary, but never a kind of race. 

"That's.. surprising." She says lightly quirked.  
"So, what are you guys up to?" She wanted to know what these individuals were up to. 

"Just a tall order." Jabez sets his response subtle, oh, must mean they're engrossed to stuff. 

"Your friends might be waiting for you, see ya." She fixated in the pair of individuals, waiting for Jabez.  
She regressed towards her friends, waving to him. 

"Hey." Lancelot says placidly, drawing Jabez's attention. 

"Thanks. I guess." He awkwardly says, he was grateful, Jabez's actions made him think solely. 

"No problemo!" Jabez's two digits jokingly wave to him.  
Lancelot chuckled, this guy never changes? 

Static emotions.

Honestly, this is the kind of character someone should be like.  
Instead of violent notion, think of another way to do better than scum. 

"What a frisky feller." He followed after his gang, a smile lifted brightly.  
"Kinda.. wish.. I lived a life like that." Even the bullies have a hard time expressing their emotions due to life. 

"Did he say anything snarky?" Aledran's inquisitiveness just popped out of the blue.  
"You can say it! Don't hafta be shy!" Iboet says, she really wanted to know what he said to Jabez. 

"He said 'Thank you'." Jabez's response appalled them.  
"Say what?" Disbelief read their mugs. 

"Wow.. that's a little surprising from the guy that bullied us, WAY back." Soasa wasn't sure if it was kosher, but it came out of Jabez's lips.  
"So, what should we do?" Lester solicitously questioned, they really wanted to get rid of this reputation. 

Like what these people had done in their lives. 

Once chumps, losers, pathetic people. Weak to strong.  
Howbeit, nobody gets it on a silver plate like them, right? 

Some can define strength in different ways. 

Like Jabez. 

Whattabout Lotheideus? He defines it absolutely! 

The group discussed the matter on the bleachers. 

"Alright, we need you guys to dress up like us." Vamos pointed at each of them. 

Lester, Mia, Fries, Asirad, Relijar, and Criria. 

"Yeah but. What if someone finds it noticable?" Criria says to Vamos, he rose his head lightly. 

"We just need magical makeup to cover that up." So using something belonging in this timeline then? 

Schooling hours finished. 

They were dressing up the losers like themselves, using surreal magic to hinder their appearances.  
Whilst Rachael watched in amusement, the door's ajar. 

She entered the door, interposing herself. "Sorry, it's just. You aren't fab makeup users!" Mosey footwork, she paused at it. 

"It's magic." Soasa replies. 

"Still makeup!" She takes the material from her, she started brushing and stroking it on her. 

Ten minutes later, they exactly looked like them.  
No dissimilarity or disparity! It's as if looking into a mirror. 

Howbeit, Jabez wasn't marked in it. Rachael gave her own appearance to the sixth loser. 

"Wowza!" Soasa's astonished at the sight. 

How was she able to do that.  
"Cross-question time!" What they needed to know about them, it's best to play pragmatic. 

I mean, if you dress like someone. You should know information about themselves. 

They consumed two hours of imparting themselves into their ken. 

"Got it!" They got just a quarter of it, not wanting to share almost everything.  
Only needing it to get out of a fix, is all. 

"It's ten o'clock. Two hours left.. and that's how this will end." Iboet narrowed her eyes up at the clock. This time, the ropes will be turned on HIM! No longer will these games continue!

He might be manipulative, but that's how he left himself infirm. 

It's all about winning! Though, they were heroes so murder wasn't warranted. Murder is something done by criminals, scum, that's why heroes don't do it. 

It proves sparing can separate a hero from evil.  
"And this time, nobody will be divisible!" Jabez broke down her silence, she tittered. 

"Yeah, nobody." She draped her arm over his shoulder, placing her head against his shoulder.  
Rachael watched from the distance, those two seem to get along quite well. 

"I still don't get how Jabez is the shortest in this ilk." She noticed the height difference, Iboet's an inch taller than him.  
Did it matter if he was short? 

"But.. his benignancy. Is infinite." She remembered what Jabez did for Lancelot, he might've been a huge jerkwad.  
Everyone is still human, spiritually. 

"Yeah..." Vamos watched the two, looking at the clock, whilst cleaning his sword.  
Iboet doesn't have a sword to fight with. She really needed a new sword. 

And a mint condition kind! 

Vamos spotted a silhouette figure standing outside, on the school roof. He decided to inspect what it was, this is unusual.  
It didn't act or emote, he scaled upwards the roof. 

Leaving the patio, he stood erect on the veranda. He prowled this figure incautiously, not everyone will be open to everything.  
RIght? 

So he had to be sure, and he didn't want others to waste their time on this.  
Minor thing. 

He's got this covered!

He froze his tracks a few meters from him. "Can't you see? I'm trying to enjoy a good arc." 

Balewen? 

Vamos retained an upright posture, he didn't appear to be squeamish. "A what?" He didn't fathom what he said, Balewen facepalmed -- of course they can't break the fourth wall. 

"Nevermind. Just handle what must be done, leader of The Blue-Eyed Crocodiles." He shook his head in response, leaving him addled in that position. Silently watching him take his leave.

Vamos didn't need to stew himself, whatever was the guy said, didn't make sense at all.  
Omniscient beings can sometimes sputter asinine material from their mouths. 

Due to knowing everything, nobody can easily comprehend something a higher being has.  
They've experienced more, and seen more. 

"HAHAHAHA!!" Demogorgon guffawed alone, practically enjoying this moment.  
"All in one! This must be my lucky day!" It's the villain's fault for omitting his enemies, he didn't surmise Jabez had body supremacy. 

Did he invent something to counter Jabez?  
An exact copy?

Not so sure if he ever colluded this.  
Just hope nobody disremembered about the play, it's being fortified mainly due to the killer's on the loose. 

"Hello, principal." The chair slowly spirals to face him, it's the same damned killer!  
The principal just finished making himself squeaky-clean! 

And this guy had to pop in mishap?  
It feels like he's been hexed. 

He snapped his fingers, four similar figures appear.  
The four students, Vamos, Soasa and Aledran.

And Iboet, howbeit their eyes gave an off-putting feeling.  
Iniquity. 

"Students!" He traipsed necessarily.  
"As...as your.." He knew that they weren't the students, they began to corner him. 

“Directing a funeral isn’t about death at all. Funerals are for the living, not the dead.” The group say in synchronization, did that have an allusion? It has that sort of ambience to it. 

"That's morbid.." The principal murmurs to himself, he wasn't about to let himself fall in death.  
No, he needed to escape! Bolt!

They perambulated inwards the being, he bolts to his door!  
It didn't seem to be opening, he busts the glass screen. 

An elbow!

Slipping his arm through the bore, he grabbed on the knob. 

Twisting it open from the otherside, he immediately started breaknecking for it! 

He didn't have time to inspect whether if they were following, he loomed from his shoulder.   
They're following after him, shit oh shit! 

Why does the horror human concept always interpose itself unknowingly.   
He didn't want to die, who was he to call?   
Matsu's sick, whilst the rest were planning on how they'll save the entire school. 

Gallooping to the stairway, he descends them.   
It started raining outside the school, ten minutes of vamoosing. 

In panic, dread, consternation. 

He left the building, standing in the amid of rain. 

"What do you want from me?!" He says, ebbed of strength to continue on foot.   
He knelt to the ground, whilst Aledran stood behind him. 

"Miss Mary Mack, Mack, Mack, all dressed in black, black, black. She has a knife, knife, knife, stuck in her back, back, back. She cannot breathe, breathe, breathe. She cannot cry, cry, cry. Thats why she begs, begs, begs. She begs to die, die ,die..” He arose his cold axe, he swung it across the principal's temples. 

Diverging it. 

Amputation! 

A quick and easy death!   
Iboet dragged the carcass away, the mess is being rid of. 

Isn't this all a little dastardly? They've saved him from before, and failed to do so.   
What was their plan to do with the body? 

They started skinning the body. Skinning it for him to use as an escape route.   
Continuous downpour rain, then two hours pass. 

Everyone's in a beeline to head for the AVR.   
It's an immense room, meant for upholding the awardee endowments.   
And those smart of wit. 

"Alright, all of us should go to accord." Vamos probed his gear, the losers gave a thumbs up from the distance. 

The principal casually entered the door, he recognized every student there was.   
It's an act of probity. 

"Well, at least we're going to end this once and for all." Vamos says, entering the AVR along with his friends.   
Where was Jabez? 

Jabez's up in the ventilations. Vamos had something *chiefly' for him, since not one loser had Jabez's mug.   
"How's it going, Jabez?" Iboet used the communicator to speak to him. 

"Just probing if he's here, usually he should be hiding somewhere." He omitted the principal, knowing he was a part of the deathtraps.   
Big mistake! 

"I'm actually quite glad this is about to reach a coda." Iboet says to Jabez, he listened closely to her. 

"I think I've found something." Jabez says to her, she waited for what news he was about to say.

Howbeit, he noticed this odd aura. 

Wait, shouldn't everyone in the school know how to use magic already.   
It's just, this kind of wait!   
Evil! 

He paid closely into the principal, there's something definitively about him! 

Could it be the human spirit? He seems like the principal he knew. 

Everyone is perched on their seat. 

"I reckon that our killer is a wolf in sheep's clothing." Jabez says to her, he couldn't just simply jump out and antagonize the principal.   
"Anything murky with anybody, identify but don't attack. People don't know!" Jabez added, this information did help alleviate the group. 

"Yeah, we got it." Iboet nodded, this was a challenge.   
Not only did their killer know how to set up traps, he's in a disguise! And an authentic kind. 

"What did Jabez say?" Vamos whipped to Iboet, wanting to know what they were conferring of.   
"Our killer, could be anybody." Yeah, that's what. 

He wanted them to configure it, he needed to figure out what was his plans.  
His colluding. 

Isn't this a mare's nest, and everyone thought it would've been easy to stop a killer like this?  
You know how many damn chapters it's taking just to stop him?   
This is the longest arc so far, it just doesn't stop.  
Does it?

Howbeit, there was someone else.   
Dressed as their killer. 

The evil copy of Iboet, and she waited for her cue to come out.   
Jabez looked upwards, seeing the same evil version of Iboet. 

Robing herself as the killer. 

"Iboet.. there's abit of a misadventure." Jabez contacted her again, deeming the reason of his calling.


	37. This is where ALL its put a kibosh to.

"A--" Iboet was about to apprise her friends, an ominous laughter echoed throughout the AVR.  
"Jabez, I think your contour is a bit of a stretch." Iboet says, she can see the silhouette figure in the distance. 

Jabez was about to rectify her, howbeit his magitek is being intercepted.  
"Jabez?!" She heard nothing but static, she stood up from her chair. 

"Students! Everyone must stay calm! This might be one of the Gamy Stink Bug's pranks!" The principal says to them, mooting due to the fact. He's the killer is in disguise! 

"Hey! We aren't doing a damn thing old man!" Lancelot stood upright, expounding himself and his friends.  
"Yeah!" The rest stood up, helping Lancelot. 

Demogorgon leaped down on the center, grabbing the principal.  
Outstretching his hand to the principal, he was trying to escape his grasp. 

Easily caught, currently used as a meat shield.  
"Listen here! I've set up a whole and wide trap! Meant to terminate all that exist here!" 

He pulled something out, it's an odd device.  
"No matter the kind defense you have, it can never be fortified. The perfect piercing and death machine!" 

He pressed the button, thusly dispensers appear above centrally in his area.  
Whilst he sashayed away from the being. 

"And I've got assistants!" He added, it shows the beings forcing the people forward.  
"NO!!!" Jabez bursted underneath the stage, it sent the principal far from the stage. 

"Jabez! Get out of there!" Iboet wanted to protect him, but it was too late! 

"Tadah!" He pressed the button, thereby firing volley of arrows downpour into him.  
Could Jabez's durability withstand, arrows or material that can pierce through what is absolute? 

He's fallen, to the ground.  
Did this really meet his death? 

Where he no longer can continue fighting?  
'No..' He's forcing himself to stand up. 

"A...." The principal (demogorgon) is stupefied. 

Jabez forced himself to stand upright.  
"It should've destroyed your soul! Bound existence! Everything! I WILL NOT STAND FOR IT!" Demogorgon pressed the button once more, howbeit Jabez zoomed past the costumed menace. 

"Ag..." 

"I overcome that! A hero means to keep fighting no matter the insuperable odds!" He didn't touch the being, no, he purloined the remote.  
"It's a good thing I've prepared over nearly ten traps! This is just one!" 

Yep, Jabez was right about it. A flux was bound to transpire. 

Jabez destroyed the remote, crushing it in his slight grip.  
He placidly turned to face him, Jabez's cutthroat eyes fixate on him. 

"I won't.. I won't believe someone can be this strong!" He exclaimed.  
Jabez's wasn't invincible, no. 

He can still feel physical pain, that's for sure.  
"Second trap. Commencing!" A super-computer screen appeared in front of them. 

Jabez had stopped the first trap!  
Should he go after the real killer? 

He's getting away!  
The one robed as Demogorgon isn't even the real thing. 

Howbeit, what should he do? 

Save the people, it doesn't matter if the killer gotten away.  
It's about saving people, not chasing after something that leads to repercussions. 

Iboet grabbed onto Jabez's arm.  
"You're okay, right?" She sounded like she weeped a little earlier. 

"Yep!" Jabez lifted a smile. 

"Let's stop this killer!" Vamos pulled out his sword. The Gamy stinkbugs joined in this fight. 

"Alright! Maybe I'm just joining because -- it doesn't matter! I'm kickin' his posterior!" Lancelot was about to join, Vamos paid attentively to the being.  
Then the students charged into the singly killer, there's many of them. 

And one of him. 

Jabez's sheer will is unusually large that it can defy logic. Even if it's arrantly absolute!  
Absolute powers!  
This absolute piercing couldn't keep him down! 

"Prepare your doom!" Death ray lasers, storming its way to them.  
The group started running for it, wanting to avert something like that. 

Jabez had catapulted Iboet straight into the killer, successfully circumventing the death lasers! 

"Now let's see what you really look like!" She outstretched to grab his mask, she removed the mask. 

She rolled past the being, it was her EVIL version?  
"No.. then that means. Jabez was telling the truth!" She dropped the mask, who could it be? 

She fixated out to the distance, the real killer got away!  
"Sayonara suckers!" The killer threw the mask away, darkness, not a trace of human sculpture. 

He books it.  
"Jabez! We have to skunk that guy!" She grabbed his arm, dragging him towards the real killer.

"I know its the sound idea. Howbeit, what about the people? Sure, this killer might escape. But being a hero means to do the right minded thingmabob!" He remarked ; the reason of their intrepid conditions. Was because of becoming a hero. 

"Yeah.. you're right. We should help these people." Instead of singly traps, everything went amok. 

So many death traps, and it's weighed on this small group of heroes.  
This is a very hefty responsibility. 

"I'm comin' after ya!" Nobuyoshi chased after the killer, he wasn't the greatest fighter.  
It's just, why leave the guy going after him. 

"You're.. kidding, right?" Iboet froze on her tracks, unsure whether if helping the people was right.  
Or the fact, the guy who couldn't fight came rushing after him. 

"Wait, Jeressa might be able to help!" Jabez advocated ; seemingly thinking of a beefy chick able to do saving.  
"Eugh.. that idea makes me want to hurl. But it's the best option we got." She searched out for the being, aha! She's just about done helping a few other students to safety. 

The two sped after the being, she nearly turned her back.  
She saw them, at the nick of time. 

"Hey, Jeressa! We need you to catch our killer. He ran through the door, unexpectedly. Nobuyoshi came in pursuit!" She hastened the expositioned, she didn't want time to be frittered on such conferring. 

"Got it!" Jeressa books inwards the door.  
"Huh.. that was surprisingly eas--" 

Mechanical tentacles emerge from the concrete ground.  
Whirring violently, readily admit to tear flesh like paper! 

And humongous magibots! 

Teeming the two predominantly. 

"Wait for it.." Jabez says, Iboet wanted to charge and attack.  
"Waiting isn't my bailiwick, Jabez!" She's actuated to destroy these things, howbeit the fastest method is. 

"Duck and roll!" Jabez says, timing it precisely.  
"Yipes!" Iboet does the said instruction, so does Jabez!

Impacting into one another!  
Students who were top students were very capable of defending themselves. 

Just not so much on the non top students. So they needed to fixate on saving them! 

"You're a chowderhead to tail after me. I'm a killer and you don't know how to fight!" The killer and pacifist, face to face.  
Nobuyoshi's sweat trailed down his cheek. 

"Can't we just take the dusty trail?" Nobuyoshi really didn't think wisely, sure catching the killer might've been easy.  
If he knew how to fight properly. 

"Hey milksop!" Jeressa threw a trash bin straight into Demogorgon's face, he withdrew his steps.  
"Agh.. Interloper!" He drew out a firearm. 

"Yipes!" Nobuyoshi barrel rolled out of the way, whilst Jeressa didn't want to dodge it.  
He quirked at her stance, the weapon itself alternated into a filled syringe . 

"Psych!" He transfixed the syringe into her leg, inserting the material into her thigh.  
"GET OFF!!" She threw a hard punch against his jaw, he skids back into the lockers. 

"K.." She grasped on the syringe, filling it away.  
"Wha..t..did you..hng!" She's forcing herself to resist the effects, punching the concrete ground and lockers. 

"I will not submit to unconsciousness!" She exclaimed!  
He sees quite doughtyness from her. 

"Is that so? We shall see!" He rummages through his pockets.  
He pulled out a punching glove mechanism. 

It extended inwards her, punching her in the stomach.  
She staggered back, gripping tightly.  
On what? 

These purple stuccoed walls.  
"Are you okay?" Nobuyoshi gingerly walked up to the woman.

A gunshot prevented him from nearing her.  
"Ah-ah-ah! You aren't entitled to help her, unless you want to swap places?" He had a gun pointed at him, he's ticking to fire the bullet at him. 

"Don't even walk in on him!" She delivered a roundhouse kick, executing it professionally to hurdle the gun aside.  
'I made a promise. Not going to break it!' She thought, holding her head. 

The effects of this drugs. This guy can really induce snags, huh? 

"Ugh! What is it that catalyzes you to bring me in?!" 

"That's something someone like you wouldn't understand." She drop kicks him, he's impacted again.  
"Gnh!" 

How long can she keep fighting. 

"Let's see just how tough are you whilst under the influence of drugs!" He drew out an energy rifle, firing multiple at her. 

She rolled to the ground, it missed, logically saying.  
She exhaled heavily. 

"Hngh.." She slowly arose, howbeit she's being stamped on several times.  
"Come on! Stand!" He said pompously. 

"Stand! You want to stop me! DO it! Fucking do it!" 

Revelry read his mind, this wasn't a good thing! He needed to act! And do something!  
Nobuyoshi had to do something. 

A group of familiar faces. He presumed it's them, his rats! 

It's the Blue-Eyed Crocodile Gang.  
"We're here to uh.. stop you! Badguy!" Something about their voices was off-putting. 

At the second, he realises.  
It wasn't them, just people dressed like them.  
Surrealistic makeup used!

"Hahaha! You've bitten the bullets!" He placed both of his hands behind his back dutifully.  
"Fight tooth and nail!" The group charged at him, various attacks thrown at him. 

He doesn't appear to have trouble eluding the attacks.  
Tripping a few of them, and countering their attacks. 

"This is child's play!" He snapped his fingers, a spring net ensnared them. 

How is it that these people are easily losing to one killer? Did these antagonists need to be this badass?  
Wait, badass? 

"I could easily eschew jail, really. And get away with murder." 

Who could save these people? From probable death, in the hands of Demogorgon?  
He saw what went down there, only someone skilled in fighting can do better against him. 

"You!" Demogorgon leaped outwards the being, handgrenades in hands.  
"Eek!" He started booking it, not wanting to die for stupid reasons. 

If he didn't move or do anything, he would've had a quick death.  
"Not your style, how about. Slow and painful!" He enclosed the two together, it shapes into a crowbar. 

"After all, your friends are taking their time delicately to save the rest. Did they ever think that this might've been the outcome? Just because you side with heroes, doesn't make you the winner." He continued talking pompously, like he was the king of this scenario! 

Well, he was.  
And don't expect a villain to go down easily, they have to be stronger than the heroes.  
Right? 

Iboet looked upwards to the door, nobody came out of it successfully.  
"Jabez. I'm starting to get that bad vibe." 

"As the leader, it's up to me to stop this killer." Vamos walks in on their confab. 

Howbeit, a red beam flashed from above. 

What did that mean? 

Were these one of demogorgon's traps? Oddly, this time. It's definitely not some overkill machine. 

Just an odd red beam. 

"Something about that beam.. doesn't add up. I mean, I could've expected some mecha!" Soasa watched from the distance, a cold eerie echoes. 

" Subjective reality powers ignite! 

All fiction! From dust! Back Reborn!Unbound World!" 

It emits an expanse of energy, it's causing everything to change.  
Especially his friends!  
Everyone! 

He trudged to it, an odd object in the red beam. It's causing this madness! 

Jabez paused before the object. 

"How are you disavowing what is absolute?" This thing was made for needed things.

This looked like Demogorgon's masterpiece.  
It's talking robotic and mechanical. 

Everything, heck the book's starting to change. 

Jabez rose both palms, and smashed it into pieces. The people and everything were zany looking.  
"I'll give Matsu credit, our science project is surprisingly astute!" He pertained to demogorgon, everything slowly changed back together. 

Unexpectedly, none of the machines were here.  
No bores, everyone's fine. 

And to think, he resisted the effects through means of sheer will.  
Everyone's addled, what befell? 

Should they act as if everything didn't transpire at all?  
Whilst walking out the doors was the people that chose to come out. 

Carrying the unconscious killer, who can invent a machine that can literally utilize subjective reality powers?  
That's mad!  
Mad smart! 

Howbeit Jabez's damage remained on him, why?  
Because due to his immense durability, suppose he'll have it handled later on. 

"What transpired?" Vamos says in a conundrum, chiefly towards Nobuyoshi.  
"He almost had me dead.. next thing I remember. A flash, knocked him out.  
And everything's reconditioned." He replied, using the best of his memory to him. 

"Huh, that's quaint. Nothing happened to Jabez." Iboet saw the dissimilarity in their appearances. 

"So, what should we do with him?" Jeressa pointed her index at the unconscious being, sure, killing him might be satisfying.  
But, it's the adventure club's project.  
And ipso facto, he's built these things in his sheer intellect! 

Would be a shame to just terminate him!

"What's going on in--" Matsu walks in on this whole scene.  
The students cleared the path for her. 

"Here?" She saw the killer, fallen to the ground.  
So, he's stopped? Just like that?

"Our killer problem's kaput!" Aledran says, so, nobody really can recall that Jabez saved the day?  
It didn't matter about credits, nor given plaudits! 

"Hey guys!" Jabez waved over to them, everyone was about to mention that he was naked. 

"Jabez, come on. Let's find you some clothes." Iboet says naturally, he nodded.  
"You dare laugh and I'll beat the piss outta ya!" Jeressa threatened a few other students, how sweet of her to care about Jabez! 

They shivered in fear. 

"Yeah! Any rubbernecking gets wedgied!" Lancelot used that opportunity to use his bullying vanities for some usefulness.

"Winner,winner!Chicken dinner!" Vamos exclaimed self-righteously, what would Matsu recommend for them?   
I mean, this whole thing could've went down in the worst way.  
Nobody died. 

Well, Nobuyoshi was close to death.  
Like those who came in rushing for the killer himself, got themselves in a pickle. 

"A hot spa for everyone!" She exclaimed, everyone had cheered on.   
"But.. who's going to be the principal?" Soasa questioned Matsu, that was some vital information. 

"And the costume he used.. was the principal." Nobuyoshi held up the mask, it's definitely true.   
Who was going to replace the principal? 

"Yeah, that might take awhile." One life, terminated.  
Their so called principal, worked the hardest, yet lost all he made. 

At least there are some people still doing the ancillary. 

"You didn't even ask for a sign of recognition?" Iboet furrowed her brows, if it was him that saved the day.   
Why didn't he want it?  
Don't heroes become prominent for some reasons? 

"It doesn't matter if I didn't get eminence! What matters is that I continued fighting for the sake of everyone!" He replied, he seemed to really be a good person. A good samaritan! 

"Yeah, I think you're right. Jabez." She construed what he meant, the role of a hero hadn't mattered. He had his own philosophy in mind, not like those typical characters who have no philosophy and just fight! 

"I've heard something about a "spa''?" Jabez apprised her, that quirked her. 

"Like.. spa,spa? Hot bath? Steam?" It's the usual human nature to become excited for that exact thing.  
He nodded to Iboet. 

"Let's go th--" She wanted to bring him along, howbeit, he withdrew himself.   
"No, I'm all good! Really!" He didn't want to do human things, since he didn't seem to alternate smell. 

"You don't want to go?" Iboet turned to him, he nodded.   
"I'll just walk you there." Jabez really didn't want to things that was out of place. 

Finding elation in life didn't matter to him, just as long as they're happy.   
He perambulates alongside her. 

"I mean, it's a first time experience for 'you'." She added.   
"No,no. I'm all goodly here!" He didn't think it was essential for him, he wasn't human like her. 

Upon reaching the spa room. 

"It'd be really jejune, doing nothing." She turned to him, he's about to walk out the door.   
"I've got things to take care of!" He left the ginger, a frown formed on her lips.   
What things did he need to minister? 

He's such a sedulous entity, no break, no rest for him. 

She headed for the girls' side of the hot spa.   
She entered, disrobing herself as she dipped herself in the steamy water. 

"Someone can turn that frown upside d--" Jeressa noticed the look Iboet had, it must be something problematic.   
"Nevermind, thought--" She was about to continue, until Iboet's lips parted. 

"I wanted Jabez to you know, have fun. The adventuring is real taxing, he's so engrossed to things." She says, a few of the other girls fathomed this.   
"Do you like him then?" Gloria cocked a brow.   
Sniggering at the ginger. 

"Well, you did seem disheartened that he didn't join!" She continued, Iboet threw her daggers at the entity.  
"I'm not duressing him, I respect his decisions. Okay? It's just, I kinda feel repent that he doesn't get a break." She expounded herself, it hits the other's common sense like a bullet. 

He's done so much! Most out of the whole team, yet he repudiated it.  
"Like what?" Jeressa's sense of curiosity kicked in, in the wrong time.  
Inquisitive, wasn't she? 

"He's done alot. I think." Soasa says, it doesn't take quite much to figure him out.

"It's..it's a long story." She didn't know how to exposition what transpired to them, so much befell.  
And this was their respite! 

"Yeah, I guess you can say that. Jabez is a real fighter." She replied, just recognizing his style in fighting.  
He knew what he was doing.

Heroes can take breaks, just not all of them. 

"You ever wonder where's Jabez?" Aledran rose his brow, why wasn't he here with the guys.   
"He's not in the girls' spa, nor here." Vamos knew that, how come?  
Because he didn't see Jabez's clothes or racked somewhere. 

"I'll avow, awkwardly. He's a nice guy, really would be nicer if he joined us." Lancelot coughed, that made Vamos and Aledran whip towards him. 

"Is that.. sarcasm?" Vamos didn't believe what he said, it's almost too hard to believe it from him.  
When did he ever feel penitence in his life? 

"What? No. I'm being honest, really." This is odd of him to act effusive.   
They'll just learn to accept it. 

"Yeah, yeah it would." Vamos imagined the things Jabez had been doing, he's done so much for the whole team.   
Nearly five hours of this steamy spa. 

They regressed to their classrooms, Jabez was just putting the final touches on their costumes.   
The Blue-Eyed Crocodiles' theme! 

Not whole body costume, more like a theme to it.   
A pizzazz to it! 

"This is rebarbative! Release me at once!" Demogorgon exclaimed, entoiled inside of a jail cell.   
He banged against the transparent screen. 

"That is something, I cannot do." Matsu narrowed her eyes inwards him, throwing him into a real prison might cause tribulation for people.   
Because if he's able to build things like a madman. 

Who knows what he might be able to make inside of a prison.   
He couldn't do anything due to his vanities are unavailable to reach. 

"Considering your threat level is high, it isn't commendable giving you to the authorities." She riposted, analyzing him dutifully.  
"I'll escape! This prison won't be enough to hold me!" He exclaimed, thunking his arms against the transparent screen. 

Narrowing his eyes into the being. 

"Though, there are some events I know. Which I will never, EVER, notify you!" He grinned evilly, what did he know that was so vital? Pivotal even! What did he not want to share with them? 

"Fair enough. It's about waiting for the vagary and danger." She cleverly responded to him, that response left him quiet for a few moments. 

He sat down, facing the opposite side. A grin crept on his lips, why was he grinning like that?  
What did this killer have this time? 

This guy is always full of tricksy stuff!   
"Just you wait.." He says lastly, no longer did words leave his lips. 

"This is so cool! Jabez! You've been working on this?!" Vamos grazed on the material he's wearing, it's handmade by him.  
SO this was the reason why he was unable to minister the spa because of it? 

"It's just threads, nothing special. So we look fantabulous!" 

Vamos had no idea, did Jabez keep this as a secret? Well, most of the heroes had specific costumes.   
It's either on theme or different kinds. 

He knew his friends so well he configured their favorite colors out. Jabez didn't have a costume, it was just for them. 

"What about your costume?" Iboet didn't see any extras, well. He wasn't a fan of costumes, plus, these friends have been dying to get something flashy like this! 

"Nah, never really think wearing a costume changes me!" He replied. 

"What's the Paintball Wizards doing outside our school?" Soasa says, zooming in closely to them.  
It's definitely them. 

"Yes, the source was from here." Olelach says, there's something about this school. Subjective reality powers were used in this school, and someone needed to catechize whoever done it. 

"It's either that, or Galalig's here." Wait, a little misconception. It's actually the leaders of four hero teams. It seems rather odd for them to swing by like this, but more methodical. 

Drastic measures to inspect this, whatever it was, it was dangerous.   
"Huh.. this is Jabez's school." Olelach had it in her ken, as they entered the school perimeters! 

Students are lined up, saluting to the heroes dutifully. Revering the leaders of certain hero teams. 

Braedda was there, was this going to be her first intervention with Jabez?   
An anticipated interaction between strength and strength? 

The friends left their room, of course, it's on their hands.  
The heroes wanted to talk with the principal, howbeit Matsu said 'something' befell in the school. 

So they had no choice to talk with her.   
About this matter. 

"Speak of the devil!" Olelach turned her head to the group of friends, the newfound heroes.   
"So, this alteration befell because of 'The Adventure Club's project'?" Farew stole a glance from the group and returned his mug in needed function. 

"Yeah, that's us." Iboet says, Jabez nodded.   
"You kids have alot of elucidating to do." Braedda says, yeah, talk about it. 

Ten minutes later. 

They reach the prison of the murderer, the heroes looked upwards. Seeing his prison like that, so they've captured someone?   
"Anyone of you got a convincing tale?" Braedda turned her head to the students. 

"Of course, ma'am." Matsu meticulously told each detail to them, they were slowly beginning to fathom why the being was there.  
An hour of elucidating the information to them. 

It's a good thing, Vamos interposed to espouse her elucidating. And he knew what things were going on in the night, so they stopped their first villain. 

"Might've been a mistake to come here, because this school's got their own heroes!" Bororored says righteously, lifting a smile.   
"What do you call yourselves, again?" Braedda questioned them, she didn't bother acknowledging Jabez. 

Just the leader. 

"The Blue-Eyed Crocodiles! And we stop evil! That happens outside and inside our school!" So it sounded like a group of neophyte heroes? Just a little different from the normal noobs. 

Better and superior! Their fighting skills were polished even! 

"It might be awhile before you kids defend the world." You're kidding right? Jabez had done things that were insanely nuts!   
He hadn't yet evinced something, howbeit. 

Jabez is effortlessly an S ranked hero, albeit not being listed as one.   
How many years will it take for them to finish this schooling stuff? 

"But you, you're a standout among your peers." Braedda aimed her digit towards the albino.   
"From what this tale is, you sound like you're ready." She added, what was Jabez going to say to the other? 

"Nah, I'm all good with my friends! I'll just do this kachunk graduating thingmabobbers with them!" He didn't want to forsake his friends, he chose to stay with them.   
" *Ahem*. That's one of my black ops'." Olelach says to Braedda, she's appalled. This guy really was able to put an impression on Olelach herself, wowza! 

"Really? That kid?" Farew didn't know a youngling was able to touch in levels like that so quickly ; he doesn't even know Jabez is ageless.   
"Hey, kid. If you ever graduate, feel free to pick what team you want to be in!" Borored says to him, even some of the leaders are thinking he's got this potential to saving the world! 

He's done quite the insane things!   
Nobody knew all of it. 

"He's already in a team, don't duress him." Olelach says to Borored, what was it with heroes. Wanting to pick up someone from a different team? Braedda's all alone, by herself. 

"No, it's fine! But, wholeheartedly? I'm sticking with the people I call my 'cronies'! " He didn't want to change hs team, which did give life into it. But he may be allegedly inside of another team, temporarily. 

Like think of it as a temporary slot. 

"Suppose we can carry on." Olelach proudly says to Matsu, whilst the rest. 

Greeted this Blue-Eyed Crocodile gang. 

"You kids are doing a great job, someday. You'll reach high up!" Farew says after retracting his hand, he shook hands with Aledran. 

"Totally man!" Aledran remarked ; because this was the first time experience ever! 

And Farew shook Jabez's hand. "Pleasure meeting you, Jabez!" He says after withdrawing his hand.   
"Indeedy doo!" He replied, doing the same thing. 

Iboet and Soasa's hands shook. 

By who? 

Braedda that is! 

"Keep up the good work, Blue-Eyed Crocodiles." She says, commenting on their valorous acts! 

"Keep leading on." Olelach shook Vamos' hand, wow! I mean, the best hero shook his hand?   
That was literally the best thing to ever befall to him! 

Howbeit, how would the audience perceive it like the writer?  
Will there be more adventures for the Blue-Eyed Crocodiles? 

Supposedly, yes! It just takes awhile before the imagination sinks into the writer!   
"You betcha!" Vamos responded, afterwards. They waved to the heroes, whilst everyone were murmuring. 

The heroes shook their hands? Were they just that cool?   
Totes! Nobuyoshi didn't know what to do. 

He just watched the whole thing go, standing beside Jabez. 

"So what? We just do what exactly?" He says to them.   
"If danger comes again, we're here to stop it!" Vamos says to him, whilst Iboet was thinking of her plight with Jabez. 

The festival? Heck yeah!


	38. Fun!

"Whatcha think?" Iboet unveiled his retinas ; albeit he can already see through them, he didn't want to besmear her fun.  
"It's spick-and-span!" Jabez jubilantly rose his arms in glee, this was quite interesting. He did just limn out whatever the heck he saw, and it's true.  
Not a trace of grime, mire, grunge or muck. Otherwise, dirt.

Just a little crispiness to the readers. 

"Just, you know. I made a plight it'd be just, us two. " She didn't want to make it sound drippy, so she just restated her promise with him.  
They tread towards the boisterous carnival or something!  
"BOOM!Brilliance strikes again!" Jabez says upon their walking in on the place. 

"Pfft! Of course I knew that!" She laughed hysterically ; she wanted their conversation hijinks.  
It's a whole lot better having fun in their confab.  
"So, what games should we start with?" She turned her head to the carnival games, what should they start with. 

"Ooooh! Oooh! How about death climb?" He pointed towards a precipitous rock, she slowly rose her head up. "You, sure?"  
The ginger fretfully fixated on his chirpy expression. "Yes!"  
"Well, derring-do stuff is pretty normal then!" The two were the first in line, nobody appeared to be in line.  
Yet. 

'I did not know, Jabez was into that kind of stuff!' She soul-searched herself for moments, then retrograding to reality.  
It had that chthonic appearance and vibe.  
Someone dressed in black and white makeup, their outfit was like a demon's attire. 

"Woah ho! Didn't know you guys were into direful things!" The employee says, astonished to what he found.  
They weren't like what he was, as expected.  
"Which one of ya chose this?" He turned his head to Iboet then Jabez. 

"I did!" He says proudly, someone like him? That's questionable.  
"Gnarly!" He replied to Jabez, bringing out a clipboard.  
"What're your guys' names?" He dutifully pointed his pen against the paper, capable of waiting honestly! 

"Jabez!"  
"Iboet!" 

So, it's just the two of them!  
"I'll give you guys a warning! This mountain is downright unpredictable!" He says, after he scrawled down their names.  
The two calmly looked up at the mountain, Jabez outstretched his hand to the artificial rock. 

Abruptly, it started shifting.  
It usurped Jabez along with it.  
"Swell!" She just started climbing, unknowingly. 

The mountain started indiscriminately shifting, she started to climb her way.  
Retracting her arms from the wonkier parts, after reaching a level higher. 

No longer mechanical.  
It's mainly magical!

"Where the heck is Jabez?" She continued scaling the mountain, abruptly, whatever she grabbed vanished apparently!  
"Dammit!" She held on the mountain only leveling six meters down.  
"This mountain is really thorny." She continued onwards to ascertain wherever the heck Jabez went! 

Just how high was this mountain exactly? 

And where's Jabez? 

Suddenly the part she grasped spits up an exploding skull! She retracted her hand away from it, thereby keeping herself safe.  
Out of thin air, another appeared just in front of her face. 

Taking a point blank explosion to the face!  
Damage! 

She continued onwards, multiple exploding skulls were shot in bedlam! She needed to elude them, she's already taken one straight to the face! Definitely stronger than the humans! 

She takes an explosion to the abdomen! Of course, everything was a challenge!  
Don't expect things to be easy. 

She reaches another level! 

She ducked down to avert a swerving scythe! "Seriously? Did Jabez get WAY ahead of me?!" She didn't even see where he was, so she presumed he must've ascended farther. 

Disruptively, magibots carrying weapons started attacking in multiple fighting styles in their position.  
'Swell.' She thought, she shifted her head to right and left. Seems like nothing different, pikes were defending those sides. 

Howbeit she noticed a flaw in their movement, she used that opportunity to slip past them! Whew!  
Right out of the blue, undead hands grasped her wrists. Thusly movement is restricted, she needed to force her way out of it!  
'This is CRAZY!' 

She swerved both hands to rip the hands away. "NNNNYEARGH!!"  
She continued climbing onwards. 

"Whew!" She sighed in relief.  
She looked skywards, noticing glowing orbs leveling into her. 

She perceived it vividly, homing rockets! 

"You have GOT to be kidding me!" She started speeding up the process, one of them hit their rockets near her.  
She didn't want to lose her progress!

She's gotten quite far!  
She drew out a sword, deflecting the second rocket back into the two homing rockets! 

KABOOM!

"Jeezums!" She didn't want to keep going, but going back down was the hardest part. She didn't regret adhering Jabez's wishes, she continues onwards.  
The calcinations suddenly teemed her, dreadful weather.  
It's just, trying to falter her! 

"I.." She was about to scream loudly. 

"Hiya!" Jabez stood just one more level ahead of her, like seeing him in an asian squat.  
"What..? This is as far as it gets?" Her expression read arrant befuddlement, she didn't think it's just this far. I mean, it was quite fair.  
It was always 'the flying fuck' situations in her area. 

 

"Totes!" Jabez says, extending his hand downwards her. She climbed forward, after she grabbed his hand.  
Her whole being was revivified instantaneously, the two stood victorious on this death climb!

"Wow, you guys are really valorous!" The employee in makeup stood behind them, Iboet turned her head to the entity.   
A 'wtf' expression interposed on her, how in the flying fuck did the guy get this far? 

"Me HOY MINOY!!!" She says exasperated, she went through all that, and this guy casually comes up here unencumbered?  
The employee recoiled, what's her problem? Eh, some people do find it exhilarating but her?   
Not sure what to delineate out of her. 

"How long had you waited for me? Jabez?" She finally exhaled, calmly looking towards her concomitant.   
"Thirty minutes?" Jabez sauntered towards the dangling ropes, hinting out an alternative to get down.   
He went with the old fashioned way when he was climbing, not this side. 

"Huh?" Iboet noticed Jabez waiting for her, she perambulated inwards Jabez.   
She understood the purpose of his waiting ; an easier and well thought out exit.   
Jabez started descending from the precipitous mountain, Iboet did the same routine. 

"So, how'd it go for you? Mine was abit of a travail." Iboet eagerly wondered how things went for him, in this whole death climb.   
"The death climb was pretty cushy!" Jabez replied, he didn't sound like he was agitated. Like, he never is agitated by a thing. 

"Pentuple times the danger!" He added, so that means he went through a much more hellish venture than she did?   
Gotta give this guy some respect.   
"You're..you're really independent, huh?" She fathomed a little more of Jabez, there's hardly anything to know about Jabez. 

"Yeppers!" 

They reach the grounds. He must've been through such a moil to even keep up being like this. "Hey, Jabez. I have something to ask you." Iboet grasped his shoulder, turning him to face her.   
"How long have you been on this rough ride?" Her eyes held solicitude towards him, what more could a bestfriend do for that someone? 

"Because, I can just see how much you've been through." She enfolded him tightly, he didn't open his lips. Maybe because she wasn't done talking, and it seems about right.   
"It's very kind of you to notice that. Iboet. I can't, frankly describe how happy I am! Well, which I can't. You were the first person to ever want to unfold me like family!" He responded vividly, it brings Iboet's pupils dripping in tears. She really knew him so well, didn't she? 

"Jabez.." She sniffled, unsnapping their hug afterwards. She didn't want him to see her like this, a ululating mess of herself.   
"You're.. just." She wiped the watery substances, cleaning up her state of mind.   
She didn't even need to elucidate her feelings for him, as long as they're together. 

Nothing can change that!   
"Sup!" Vamos abruptly interposed, Iboet starting feign coughing to clear her throat.   
"Whaddup?" She rose her brow, hindering their so called talk earlier. 

"I saw you guys on one of these portraits!" He threw his thumb over to the distance, it's the two of them standing victoriously on Death climb. "And I thought you guys went on some adventure and stuff, I'll let you guys have your fun." He added, reasoning out why he was here. He left the two to do their thing, as they just precede onwards. 

"This time. I'm picking!" Iboet made it clear for him, and since he already chose their first activity. It's more equitable if she had the chance to do it, plus, this was their itinerary.   
"Beyond a doubt!" Jabez responded, nodding his head willingly. He didn't seem to be persnickety about whichever things transpire, that's a good trait about him. 

They stood upright in the centre of its vicinity. "Alright, how about? Bumper cars?"   
Oh, the archetypal things, he decided to agree instead.   
There was beeline beyond them, is this how prominent bumper cars were? 

"Follow me, brother.." An odd shadowy figure ushering a male into the shadows.   
Shouldn't anybody find that a little perturbing?  
Heck, it's in the background. 

Could this lead to a much more turn-based arc?   
Notwithstanding that because of their afresh day of victory!   
It may lead up there, just not automatically. 

Jabez watched afar from his shoulder, then returned his gaze forward.   
So, he saw it?   
He hadn't tried saying a word. 

"Huh- wait? Ale?" Iboet looked skywards, she recognized their friend.  
"Oh- hey guys!" The male turned to face the two, gladly greeting them.   
He never did suspect they'd be out here as well. 

"Huh? Wait? You guys came here too?" Vamos fully turned to face the two, this was an unexpected turn of events!   
The friends were bound to see each other here!

"I- well, chose it. Because, what beats bumper cars?" Creating her response might take time, but it should suffice.   
"You guys really outdone yourself on death climb!" Aledran commented.   
Wait, he knew about it too? Is it because of their portrait displayed conspicuously among people. 

Self-evidently. 

"Yep! A-okay! In my opinion, it's commendable!" Jabez replied to Aledran, well, in Jabez's opinion. What about Iboet? She's just glad that she doesn't have to go through that toil EVER again.   
Death climb needed more, just that some people saw two people achieved it.   
Slowly, it arose thanks to them! 

"Seems like it." Vamos seen it from the distance, just at the numbers of people joining it.   
"Maybe we should give it a go after this." Aledran says to Vamos, supposedly agreeing anyways.   
Well, since -- wait, where the heck is Soasa? 

Then the beeline of people decreased since everyone just gets in. Soasa was seen getting off a bumper car, whilst Nobuyoshi walked beside her.   
"Whaddup guys!" She waved over to the two.   
"Woohoo!" Nobuyoshi's character had some extol throbbing within. 

The friends reunited with one another.   
"It's actually good having a break from adventuring." Soasa says to them, they've got like thirty seconds before nearly everyone's on their bumper cars. 

"Yeah, for once." Aledran nodded ; they've went through a rough road.   
But this was merely their beginning.   
"Alright, see ya!" The readily admit friends sauntered towards the vacant bumper cars, as the two went out to search for other boisterous spots. 

"Peckers checkers!" Jabez hopped on the bumper car, as the rest got on. 

"Is that even a battle cry?" Aledran quirked at what Jabez had said, well, that's the first time he's heard him say that.   
"Of course it is!" Jabez responded. 

He started driving the bumper car of his, everyone dispersed. The main purpose of bumper cars was to bump into people!   
Or bang against! 

Iboet bumped into a quadruple of identicals, the four whipped to her in synchronization. "Hey! WATCH IT!" They bark at her.   
"Should I? This is a place to 'bump cars'." She thought of a quick witted response to such brash demeanor! 

"Eugh!" They shifted their vehicle rearwards, and thrusting towards Iboet.   
"Someone's a little disgruntled!" She shifted her bumper car away from impact, straying from the entity. "Why you little!-" They wanted to thud right into the entity, howbeit they bumped into someone twice their size! 

"EY?GOT A PROBLEM?!" He angled down to the selfsame beings, he was brutish looking.   
"No! Of course I don't!" They rose their hands up in defense, not wanting to start a problem with a guy like that.   
It's quirky enough for them to say in sync, due to first person speech. 

He whapped their bumper car, they whirred uncontrollably.   
They assumed they would keep revolving longer than expected. 

Jabez thudded his bumper car physically stopping it logically , going up against it was the idea.   
"Hey-- huh?" They were actually thankful someone had done that for them. 

"Thank you?" The quads didn't get to see who did that for them. "Alright! Where are you, Ginger?!" 

Aiming their bumper cars, everyone bumped at each other in bedlam. 

"Yoohoo!" Vamos bumped into a person's bumper car, as he hits another one.   
Aledran was about close to bumping into three people. 

"How's that for a three points?" He made a nice handgesture or the index and thumb prodding up against each other. As the three fingers slightly arch forward, he was unexpectedly bumped by Jabez. 

"Whoopsie!" Jabez was nearly close to banging against someone else, but that person got away in the nick of time. "Huh? Oh, it's just you. Jabez." He thought it was someone else who did that.   
"It's okay!" He says to Jabez, because of them being friends predominantly. 

Howbeit, everything had stopped. Seems like their zingy fun reached its limit, the bumper cars automatically parallel park themselves into necessary spots.   
"Fun's over, huh?" Aledran says as the group walked together.   
"Now then, since you guys did beat Death climb. We're gonna give it a go!" Vamos reminded his friend once more, because of this achievement of proving the impossible, possible, they hope to believe winning existed. 

"Well, revelry just started!" Aledran says, running towards that direction! In fact, for the fun these two had went to. 

Iboet just hoped she wouldn't bang into the quads she met earlier, it would be a mishap if it did.   
"About.. what I was trying to say earlier.You're really.." She promptly continued their confab about earlier.   
"Uncommon, and you've changed the way my outlook on life should've been. But.. I'll tell you this, no matter what adventure we do. What endeavors we may put ourselves into--" She was a pinch away from finishing, howbeit its like these groups of silhouette figures surrounded them. Dagnabbit, not even close from finishing what she wanted to say entirely! 

"Yes, these two will just work finely for our lord!" 

The way their delivery was, it was amiss, something about it. Gives the vibes of, a cultist!   
"Uhuh!" Jabez says, they snarled at his response. He already belonged to a culture, not that he abnegated it EVER. 

"You're coming with us, whether you like it or not!" 

Just who in the heck were these guys. And do they jus-- wait a second, other people were being lead by other cloaked figures.   
"We were just in the MIDDLE of a conversation!" Iboet drew out her sword, the two lean against each other not wanting to be caught in their hands. 

"HEY!" Soasa and Nobuyoshi interposed on this, they couldn't just stand for it. Letting their friends do this by themselves, yet something like a demonic empress unveils herself.   
To undermine these forces quickly in her whim.   
The ground underneath him started cracking, then popping. 

His movement rendered inflexible, he leveled down into the oceans. 

"Jabez!" The trio exclaim out to him, instantaneously ebbed of their strength.   
"Ah.. the fresh scent of heroes. This should work nicely in the recreation of the Nexus Bone!" Hantu Kopek perceived their alignment,the silhouette figures vanish along side with the three heroes. 

Wasn't that neatly written? Someone else had been affixing the activity that had befallen on The Nexus Bone?   
What about Jabez? 

Rendered inflexible? 

Something swift and fast shoots upwards, he regressed to where his friends were. It appears that it didn't work on him! They were gone.. Where did that demon take his friends?! How shall things go for him! 

Just after Vamos and Aledran met up with Jabez, standing in a spot alone by himself. 

"Hey man! Where's the guys?" Aledran righteously held up his portrait and Jabez's, even sniffing out their scent didn't work.   
"They're not here. Someone abducted them." Jabez turned to face his friends, at least they weren't caught in the crossfire.   
Now, this was indeed a pickle! 

A new threat comes, but didn't seem to have intentions of fighting Jabez.   
Because she seemed to know what he was capable of doing, handling him first was the idea. 

"What do you.. mean by that?" Vamos cocked his brow, this alibi of Jabez sounded quaint.   
They were on a roll of a heroic break and this befell? 

"You know where they went?" Aledran questioned, those two things.. are nearly asking the same thing.   
"Not that I do. But we'll find our friends for sure!" Just where in the nine realms could his friends be?   
Wherever the heck they may be, have mercy on them! 

"We should ask Ciravia about this." Vamos suggested, how could they ever hope to find their friends?   
If there is no solid evidence of how they were taken. 

Just simply, gone. 

The Newfound Nexus Bone, a little more enhancing in appearance. Demorian like statues, creatures, darkness. Viridescent-like flames lit up their path, Nobuyoshi's first experience seeing the Nexus Bone. The new one. "This place, kinda gives me the creeps! It's eldritch." He says quietly, not wanting to be hit again. 

"Jabez, made heaven out of the original." Iboet said to Nobuyoshi, that was quite the reliever. 

"Shh! None shall speak of his name!" Wow, did they really set that as their law here?   
"Why's that?" Soasa questioned the demonic guard, he loomed from his shoulder. 

"I'm sure your friend had done the elucidation." He says bluntly, tsk, how harsh!   
What more did they expect out of this group. 

"Then tell us where we're going?" Iboet played cleverly, he grumbled vexed. "Eugh, flawless logic." He muttered to himself, he needed to recollect just where they were being taken. 

"You'll be working as thralldoms." He says, that response just made them recoil. "You're joking?" She already had her experience work once, and she didn't want to underway it again. 

"Nope." He responded. 

The guard paused his tracks, the downpour of lava ahead of them clears.   
He gestured with his head for them to tread on ahead. 

So, this new version of hell has rules like not ever saying the name?   
There is no way someone would have omnipresence just at the slight mention of *Jabez*, no way! 

The trio walk down the narrow path ahead of them, this ominous feeling resided within Nobuyoshi.   
"Was this your guys' first ride as thralldoms?" He questioned, they recollected the thought first. 

"Nope." Seems like they've got some experiences in Avalad. Seems like the recent events were important parts of the story, wasn't it?   
"Great.. first adventure might be drudgery!" 

Believable sarcasm, then, life itself can continue onwards.   
He inhaled and exhaled. 

Prepared for what work he'll be forced to do! 

"So, your friends had been kidnapped." Ciravia rose her brow, she assumed everything was a-okay with them. Until a new threat decided to pop right out of the blue instead.   
"What do you know of the kidnapper?" She turned her head to the three, Jabez fixated inwards Ciravia. 

"She's a demon, I think I overheard her talking about the new nexus bone?" Jabez replied, he seemed to have little knowledge of this being. "What befell to the 'original' nexus bone?" She thought it was a little peculiar for someone to make a new one. 

"Yeah, I turned it into a heavenly place." Jabez didn't want to sound like he was lying, it indeed is the truth itself!   
"I will see what I can do for you and your team." She inclined, seeing his ability to respond very quickly was soundly enough for her. 

"But you will have to do something as well. If you know anybody from the Nexus Bone, maybe they could fill us in." 

That was their catch-22, only one entity came out of the Nexus bone. And it was Demogorgon, this was very muddled! 

"Roger!" Jabez responded, saluting righteously. 

As Jabez reconvened with his male friends. Conferring in a circle "Don't know. Demogorgon's a little bananas!" Aledran wasn't sure if this idea was great as it sounded, they had him in bars! Now, this? 

"You're not wrong, but this is the only way to save our friends!" Jabez replied, what was Vamos trying to think of. "It does sound a little suicidal, because killers might ask us to free them in trade of information." He knew what killers had in their notion, and this was legitimately the only way to save them. 

If he was born from it, shouldn't he know the vestiges and how to get there?   
"See ya!" Jabez waved to the hero, she nodded in glee. 

As the three returned to their school, aiming to find Matsu's room.   
Where she had him captive for this long. 

Ten minutes later.   
They were confabulating with Matsu, about how pivotal it was to getting Demogorgon. 

"Heh- I knew you couldn't resist!" Demogorgon chortled in amusement, did he see this was the reason why he'd get out.   
"But!" Vamos exclaimed, he was going to add his rationale. 

"Go on with it!" Did this killer really want to be freed?   
This is chancy, for the heroes.   
Could they really trust the guy that had so many deviations up his sleeves? 

"If we free you, you'll agree to tell us where the Nexus bone is. But, you'll have to cooperate willingly under my orders. And once we're done saving our friends, you go back in that cell?" Vamos self-righteously aimed himself at the murderer, he is able to kill a high number of people. If it wasn't a bunch of sharp-witted heroes! 

"Ooh, I can guarantee the first two.. slightly, but don't be so sure about the last!" He somehow adhered to this, Matsu wasn't sure about letting him out. It's just, he's dangerous! Why on Earth should he be trusted. 

"As long as I get to kill something!" He added, it's convincing he'll do it transiently. "Do you trust this guy?" Matsu heaved a brow, she didn't click the release button, yet.   
"No, but we'll need the help we can get." Vamos riposted ; he shook his head in response. Howbeit, the truth was the worst part even. 

"Alright, and memorize your lines!" She also handed them their complete set of lines, something new and fresh interposed in this material? Great, not only that they have to memorize for the play. They have to do it while this guy is around. 

She tapped the release button lightly,it opened the cage of his. "Ah.. room for maˈnoeuvre!" He arose both hands up, stretching because he had been exposed to a delimiting box.   
"Gotcha!" The three put their lines away into their inventory. 

"Better take you to Ciravia." Vamos stated, as he let Jabez watch the entity. "Eugh, I've always hated you." Demogorgon remembered vividly what memories he had about Jabez, they weren't pleasant.   
Being easily outwitted by him was it. 

"Okay, cool!" Jabez didn't even reply in negativity, he just replied like he usually did.   
"Do you ever FROWN?" He's frustrated, why the heck does this guy brush off negativity like nothing?   
"Nope!" Jabez shook his head, so even if he was being aspersed or slanderized, he wouldn't care about it! 

"So, your friends had been captured by Haunti Kopek?" He had the knowledge of who it was, just who in the heck was it?   
"What do you know about her?" Vamos turned his head over a shoulder, eyeing him suspiciously. 

"There's ALOT to know actually. Let's just say, she's downright nasty!" He replied, just imagine the things she would be forcing their friends do!   
"But.. let's just say, she has this retraction. To this guy!" He pointed his digit at Jabez, what did Jabez have to do with it.   
"Jabez?" Aledran didn't seem to get what was happening here. 

"Oh no, ding dong! Who else had turned hell into heaven? This guy!" He pointed with two fingers at Jabez, why did he have to point though? The details are downright correct, Jabez did do that.   
"You'll be imparting more information..." As they enter the base of Ciravia, watching her merely checking interfaces. 

"Ah, so you've reasoned with him. Swell. Now, shall we begin?" Ciravia said, as the four males stood upright.   
"Well, for starters.I'd say, Haunti wouldn't be a nice person. And this new nexus bone.Well, might take me some time finding."   
So he didn't know exactly, but he needed time of his own to find it for them?  
"I suppose." She would grant his request, plus, he was kind of born from it. 

And is one heckuva genius!   
She snapped her fingers, thereby creating a device meant for his special needs.   
"You're not going to give me my own personal room?" Demogorgon walked up to it, just silence echoed. "Okay! Fine. Nobody trusts me, I get it!" As they would watch him work his magic. 

"Alright.. the properties of the old Nexus bone should still be there." He murmured, inserting his fist into it. An unending row/column of portal networks appear in his screen, he grumbled. Things were never going to be easy. 

"Me hoy minoy." He exasperated, he started inspecting each one. Which was stultifying and tedious doing, but he was promised that there might be some action to it! Not all this! 

"I'm sure everyone knows to not EVER speak of the name." The guiding counselor says to them. "That even I wouldn't say." He says, after leaving them. 

"Seriously? That's the only rule here? You've got to be kidding me!" Nobuyoshi couldn't believe it, saying 'Jabez's' name wasn't allowed here? What a lame rule, though, it does apply logic to what befell in the last Nexus bone.   
"No joke. These guys are really pervasive of Jabez." The ginger says the name blunty, whew, nobody had heard her. 

"So, how is our escape plan coming?" She added, turning her head to Soasa. "Can't be sure, there aren't much exits. Everything's curbed." She responded, fully turning to face the being.   
"So, what? We just wait for our rescue like damsels in distress?" She cocked a brow, this wasn't the greatest situation to be in. Actually, a no-win situation. 

"We'll have to create new ways, sticking around the place gives me the bad vibes." She added, turning her head to the people working in drudgery. As they continued working, dead on.

"Huh?" Nobuyoshi saw a blonde woman caged, a collar chain wreathed on her neck.   
Dressed in a maiden's outfit. Being escorted somewhere, he's getting the funny feeling of this. 

She slightly glanced over to him, he bounced back at how she saw him!   
"What?!" 

As she turned to face forward, he needed answers. But, should he inform his friends about this odd entity he spied on?   
"Hey, Nobuyoshi! What're you staring at?" Iboet says as she brought a glut of rocks in bare hands.   
"I saw this blonde woman. Being brought somewhere, I think.. she saw me!" His news was something intriguing, where was this blonde person? Could she benefit their escape?


	39. Uh-huh.

Demogorgon stole a glance from Jabez, he recoiled in a millisecond, because Jabez is near the screen. "Do you mind?!" He didn't want to be perturbed, this wasn't a part of the plight so he couldn't go carping out it. "There's absolutely bupkis to do here, just you know. I wanna see how you do your bailiwick!" Jabez responded, his notion had logic implied to it. Nicely. 

"Let me ask you this. Are you ever discomforted? I've come to my senses that you're just, inherently like that." He didn't fathom how Jabez acted so indifferent not nearly most entities. What was the most peculiar thing to question, is what the heck is Jabez. Truly, even his friends found him a criminally mysterious person.  
"Nope! I can no longer feel discomfort or any extraneous forces that are opposed to me. So I lack uncomfortable senses in short." He strokes himself on the typical funny sides, he didn't seem fazed or daunted by touching them. He didn't recoil towards each part he grazed, he was surprised actually.

"It has ups and downs, doesn't it? You've done that, just how are you able to enjoy fornication?" He recognized the faults in that, he didn't say it flippantly, its via observation. "Why is it important?" Jabez cocked his brow ; he wasn't human so he couldn't understand why MOST entities always undertake a love session. "I know scatology, just, what's the purpose?" Jabez whipped to his friends, what is it that he didn't fathom like them.

"Uh, well. Its a thingmajig lovers do?" Vamos sheepishly responded, that kind of question coming out of him, almost alien to him. "It's just, YOU know that kind of stuff? You've never said that to Iboet. We never expected it from someone so polly!" Vamos continued, none of them ever had attempted him asking. The logical assumption is that he would be muddled, guess, they were wrong? 

"Yeah, we always thought you'd search it up." Aledran added.  
"Really? I did it to increase my ken,I'm just, not so sure how people find levity out of it." Jabez didn't get how they can experience joviality from it, to him, it hardly makes any sense.  
But most of the things he does isn't really researched for, it's quaint, isn't it? 

It's merely accepted and believed as heroism. 

"Should we tell them about this?" Aledran murmured to Vamos, just thinking of habitudes. "No. Let them figure it out. I mean, Jabez isn't even green minded. I think he just knows what it is?" He shook his head in response, it seems a little facetious to tell them that.  
Chiefly, in rescuing their friends. 

"Good point." Aledran nodded his head. "So, what's the sitch?" Vamos interposed in on what Demogorgon was doing, the regular stodgy stuff like any technician or hacker does. Intricacies, and finding the right material. "It's more abstruse than it seems, ninny." He remarked, being bothered was irritating, yet working with him was part of the plan. 

"Do you know how many dimensions, portals exist in the multiverse? Haunti could've placed the new nexus bone ANYWHERE!" He elucidated furthermore, because it seems like he needed a more straightforward response. "So, how powerful is she?" Straight to the point of needed information, he snickered at their conundrum. "You're serious, right? HOW POWERFUL is she?" 

"Just spill the beans!" Vamos exclaimed. "Alright. She's definitely, heh. The Embodiment of Will." He explained briefly, was that a metaphor or did he mean it literally? "And she's managed to confine the Beginning itself!" He added, this sounded a little off-putting, even from a great mind like this. "You'll see it and then, you'll believe me!" He pointed out, narrowing his eyes. 

"If she's that powerful, avoiding her is the best option?" Vamos cocked a brow in suspicion. "HA HA HA HA-" He laughed loudly at the top of his lungs, just hearing his logic being implied to a being that powerful. "No." He fixated into her. "Then what?" Vamos' pragmatism didn't seem to work that way. "Well, the best option you've really got. Is Jabez, even I have to build an extremely sophisticated machine to sedate that woman." He pointed with his typing hand towards Jabez, so that's really it? 

"Then why don't you?" Vamos says. "And do you really think a machine can stop an abstract entity?" He continued scanning and inspecting the portals or other handmade universes that can just fit about an infinite amount of people. "No. Then let me work!" He says, just these complex things needed so much time to minister. 

The three nestle closely "What do you think?" Vamos turned his head to Jabez. "I'm optionable?" Jabez replied, he was expecting another answer from it. "We need to disguise ourselves like demons!" Aledran suggested, was that even a bright idea? Human notion has those flaws at times, failing to fathom an abstract being.  
"I'm pretty sure *real* demons can distinguish fakery." Jabez interjected. "He's got a point!" Demogorgon exclaimed out to them. "Alright, good try, Aledran. How about. We ask a real demon?" Vamos knew any other forms of human diddle wouldn't execute, needing to see a real professional at this. 

"I think I might know a guy." Ciravia was in the huddle, wait, when exactly was she a part of it? "Eu-- . Alright, where does he live?" Vamos nearly flinched, this needed to be searched for. "A place I know." She snapped her fingers, the whole structure they were in warped into an RV. Everything within it, Demogorgon watched how automagic things alternated. 

"Just plain showboating." He murmured to himself, regressing to his needed duties. "That's convenient." Vamos didn't know Ciravia's entire base was also her form of traveling.  
The vehicle's wheels arise their grounds, as it started heading off for their needed destination. 

"We'll reach it. I'm no demon, so I lack the true experience." She added. "Is it living or machine?" Aledran asked, if she knew this person, could it be trusted then? "Machine."  
As to be expected from a brilliant mind like herself. 

"How is it that, nobody, whinges?" Soasa says after whapping the earthy material. "It's oddly quiet, like everyone just adheres quietly." Iboet turned her head to the other people, no murmurs, just the clinking and chimes of mining. Molding, and et cetera.  
"And the torture they do!" Nobuyoshi pointed his index finger towards the men being whipped, and women.  
Being forced to work harder than ever. 

"Yeah.. it's eldritch, kinda scares me how people aren't trying to fight for freedom.. as if they're..." She watched someone else drag a minecart, and people helping build structures in pure drudgery. "Unable to do anything about it." No machines wired to the back of their skulls, no words left any of them. Not an ounce of a grunt.

"Yeah, it is." Nobuyoshi found an odd eye in the rock formation. "Eek!" He flinched at what he found, what the heck was it? Just when the two nestle closely to him, because of his squeamish demeanor. It vanished, the two cocked their brows at what he stared deeply into. "Did the dark scare you?" Soasa cocked her brow, what exactly was he doing. 

"What?! N-no!" He punctuated properly. The two saw the being sauntering into this direction, placidly. Immediately speeding their process, as the demon passed by. Nobuyoshi started working hard as ever! She loomed from her shoulder "Good." She continued inspecting the laborers.  
The three stared at each other, they made a run for it. 

It seemed like Haunti was wanton of their leave. What they didn't suspect was being KOED instantly out of the blue, the entity continued watching the laborers.  
'The.. hell.. it's like.. nothing was there.' Iboet thought. 

The demon sauntered backwards to explicitly find the fallen heroes."Refractory vexes me the most." She commanded her demon guards to carry the three to wherever the heck she was going!  
A world of infinity, where its meant to be better than the original.  
Time didn't move here, its incapable of being sealed away. 

Iboet's ginger eyebrows corrugated, she slowly opened her eyes in annoyance. "What the dickens--?" She sat on an armchair, her wrists sedated in undead hands. Two of her friends awoke, struggling in their restraints.  
"You three could've followed without a problem. But it seems like I have to take control of it." She swished her golden chalice, slowly downpouring it into the ground. 

"As if! You think you can control us?" She barked towards her.  
"I don't think, I know." 

In a matter of moments, Iboet sat upright. Her entire being was like a doll in use, her lips didn't move. "What did you do to my friend?!" Soasa exclaimed, she couldn't break free from these restraints. ".." She turned her head slowly to her friends. "Instinctive emotions. Those must be cast aside." She did the exact same thing, controlling them in her whim. "And you? Do you wish to struggle? I can alleviate you of it." She calmly gazed into his eyes, he stood upright. "No ma'am!" He responded, that was enough for her. 

 

"That's what I wanted to hear. 

Class dismissed." She swirls her fingers, the objects and things within here vanished.  
Nobuyoshi fell flat on his tuckus, he held it in. As she left him, self-possessed.  
He stood up, following after his emotionless friends. 

"Guys! You gotta snap out of it!"  
It didn't work, it seemed like they were on another world.  
As if the exterior was nothing more than a vessel. 

"Guys, where are you?" He gazed skywards, nothing but a ceiling.   
No light, just lava, demons and monsters.  
"Work..work.." Iboet and Soasa say in sync. 

Its eldritch.  
Like their hope had died, now it rests on Nobuyoshi's hands.  
His ineptitudes might cause failure to this. 

Who knows, could he truly help his friends?  
He wasn't extraordinary like the team.  
Not even a pinch close to Jabez either. 

"My dominion, my reality. My own infinite realm. Untouched." Haunti sat on her throne, crosswise positioning herself.  
An array of effigies stood on shelves, tabulated from top to bottom.  
"All belong to me." She flicked the effigy painted white, it symbolized 'Jabez'. 

She knew, a hero instinctively comes rushing for their friends.  
Doing anything just for their safety.  
But where were they? 

"So, you're Abraxas! Its an honor!" Vamos shook the mechanical digits firmly, he never expected to meet.  
The Demonic machine hero, the being stared at the three of them.  
"I've heard tales about your team." He remarked, his voice possessed eloquence. 

"Abraxas, their friends had been taken captive." Ciravia interjected in their first meeting. "Isn't it a little early to be helping newfound heroes?" Abraxas retracted his hand, placing it to his side.  
"And your demonic tech could help them." She responded, huh, was this really important. Who could have their friends?

"Who is it that has their friends?" He whipped to the entity, as someone else steps in.  
"Haunti Kopek! Genius!" A shadowed figure walks in on the scene.

"Quite the inventor yourself." He added, he scanned the objects and things in display."And, I'd say the same for you." Abraxas says, that didn't surprise him, because he was a machine. "Run-of-the-mill." He replied, shrugging his shoulders barely impressed in his knowledge.  
"I can take a wild guess, you scanned me to find out?" He added. 

"Enough." Ciravia thought it was flippant to act like that, broadly like that!  
"Your power suits can disguise us as demons?" Vamos questioned, he wanted to cut down the whole talking.  
Their friends are counting on them! 

"Correction. Mechanical demons." He replied. "Uhhuh." Vamos just agreed, because he wasn't CRAZY smart like the three or four people in here. The flashy tech inside the building wasn't for show, its very capable of doing things. 

Abraxas lead the group to his laboratory, he pressed his thumb against the door knob's head. It opened the door automatically, huh, what a clever way, it fools people to think you can open it. "Flashy." Aledran grinned stupidly, as they enter. Aledran had to lower his back, Jabez didn't need to do the same action like he did. Height difference. 

"I've over thousands of models. You're free to make your choices." He paused his tracks, flying fingers on the keyboard. It shows a hologram of the whole body armor, it wasn't their style. But its the best way to stay clandestine among the demons. Its changeable, depending on what style. "Gucci." Vamos adheres it, inspecting the second or third one. 

He clicked accept. A beam stuck Vamos, only temporarily, in nanoseconds. He was dressed in the demonic armor, he looked quite badass. The black and blue outlines of his armor. And a traditional japanese sword sheathed in the sword belt, one sword, good. Just his style, despite the boots and armor being alien-like. 

Next was Aledran! 

"Ooh! Ooh! This one suits me!" He pressed accept, undertaking the same thing Vamos did. Green and red, something like a soldier demon's armor was. The outlines stretching from head to toe, the typical jagged teeth and horns remained. His fists looked bigger than the average, did this mean it was a brawler type of armor? Twice the size!

"What about you?" Abraxas whipped his head to Jabez. "Oh, no! I'm good!" Jabez didn't need armor, unlike his human friends did. "Hmm.. that is peculiar." He perambulated towards Jabez, inspecting this quirky figure. "You are quirky, I cannot seem to gain details out of you." He retracted from him, its just bupkis on his optics. 

"Thank you?" Jabez tilted his head to the side, wondering what the heck he was trying to do? 

"I shall take mine, then!" Demogorgon sped towards the keyboard, inspecting a few more styles. Until he found the matching color, purple and black! This was his needed material! The entity suits up, Abraxas was still scanning Jabez. 

"You appear to lack internal organs, bones, tissue. Et cetera." He x-rays Jabez, marveling at this amazing hero."And let alone, your formless mind is somewhat beyond intelligence, thought, reason or logic." He added, did he just tell abit more of Jabez like that? The two understood more of Jabez, like a connection, in a way. "Ah- enough with my raving." He facepalmed himself, retracting from Jabez. "I apologize, time must've been wasted in such little things I fixate into." He apologetically says to him. "No,no! Don't apologize, there's nothing to feel repent for!" Jabez didn't think it was necessary to do so. 

"Well, thanks. This could really help us." Vamos says to the being. "Oh, don't mention it! Its yours!" This demonic entity effusively let them keep it? Wowza! That's quite decent of him! The five undertake a glut of stairs, just to make it back to their vehicle. Why wasn't there an elevator or escalator? Is it an excuse to keep the cardio in his list? 

A few minutes later, back on schedule!  
"You know, this could've been easier if you dolts asked Balewen!" He added, yet hardly any of them acknowledged it.  
That being said ; Jabez was the only to acknowledge what he was talking about.

Yeah, he had a fair point.  
If the guy was omniscient, why doesn't he do this then?  
Why does it have to be him?  
Make sense? 

"Did someone call me?" That villainy voice, that silhouette figure."Cripes!" Aledran wasn't mentally prepared for Balewen's entry to be so. Indiscriminate. Balewen sauntered towards the working brain, facing this screen. "The New Nexus Bone? I wish I knew, because it exists outside any omniscient." He folded his arms, awkwardly turning opposite on him. 

"How is it that you don't even know? I thought omniscients are supposed to know everything!" Demogorgon sharply replied, heh- clever back-talk. "Because Haunti herself is one, she purposely intent her world being covertly set." Balewen flicked his glares towards Demogorgon, huh, that's unnatural for him so say it like that. 

"So, don't look at a higher being for answers. I only came due to the mention of my name." He started waning from sight, as the group watch him vanish slowly. "But what I do know.. is always expect the unknown." Balewen fixated into Vamos, Aledran, and Jabez. 

"That was.. uh, logical." Aledran truly fathomed it in the human nature, never expect the easy way in life. "This will take me days!" He exclaimed at the top of his lungs, exasperated in his outcome. A hope for an answer, at least a hint. 

"NNNYEARGH!!" He whapped the computer screen, hoping something effective implied into it. The screen started glitching, patience wasn't his forte. Its about speeding up the process.   
"Ow! I'm sensitive technology!" The voice echoed in the structure, its Ciravia's personal A.I. Her personal tech, what, did you expect the answer to suddenly appear? 

Hah! 

"Eugh! You could have some serenity, you know? It doesn't hurt being alot more human." The A.I added, sounding more pragmatic than he did. "Tell your machine to shut up?" Demogorgon pointed at the screen, whilst the three quizzically watched him plaint.   
"I could, but, it doesn't hurt to act a pinch nice? He'll oblige if you apologize." Ciravia barely rose her shoulders, she didn't like being iron-fisted despite her great vanities. 

"Alright.. Bloody dickens.." He arose his head barely, rubbing his temples in indignation.   
"I am sorry for whapping you, okay? I didn't mean it." He regained his senses after seconds, the computer screen formed a smile. So thereby saying he had sealed his lips, no longer opening his mouth. 

"That was some conclusion." Vamos noted, soundly, Demogorgon had slightly understood human notion.   
"Someone had learned an invaluable lesson." Ciravia broadly pointed at Demogorgon, he rose a brow at why she wanted him to do it. "I don't know what you want from me, but once this whole thing is over. Be expectant." He presaged what he might do, but, what can they force him to say?   
Don't do it? 

You can't change the natures of a villain. "The easiest way to find the new nexus bone-" He uttered things to himself. "Would be?" Jabez cocked his eyebrow, what would be the easiest way to find it?   
"Tracing down a recent death. I doubt you have knowledge of any person dying." He overweeningly responded, why did he presume such things? He didn't know much of Jabez, did he?   
"Stella." Jabez remarked, he abruptly looked at him. "From Avalad, former Aristocrat." Jabez said, he started typing in the name.   
Including the place of death and occupation. 

THE NEW NEXUS BONE FOUND. 

"HA HA HA! YOU DID IT! YOU SONUVA-" He grabbed Jabez, raising him upwards like a toy. "No hexing please! It's bad!" It's completely unnecessary to curse because of an accomplishment. Isn't it clever how past events can come in handy? "You found it?!" Vamos and Aledran rushed to the two, he retracted from Jabez and dusted himself.   
"Pfft- I did! I'm ingenious!"   
Did he just take credit for that? Jabez kinda made it easier for him, he didn't hate him for discrediting him. It was his role to find it, not Jabez's.   
Ciravia shook her head, bemoaned upon what she seen. 

'Jabez did it, yet he isn't going to do anything about it? He has a strong sense of humility, doesn't he?' She thought, as the portal opened up for them. "Before the four of you go... Break a leg, I suppose?" She can only give a word of advice, what were they going to see once stepping into it. "Indeedy doo!" Jabez bids her farewell, joining his friends briefly. 

Jabez catches up behind his friends, what on Earth? Why did everything.. look oddly hellish and aesthetic at the same time?   
"Hut! Hut! Hut! Hut!" Jabez saw something afar, like anti-Jabez enforcers? How did they know about it.   
"Usurper of the old nexus bone! We shall not let tis entity get away with such unspeakable crimes!" The commander threatened the group, recognizing the albino at first sight. 

"Heh- you've done a peccant? Not bad, really. Coming from a *goodguy*?" Demogorgon's surprise, he never thought Jabez was capable of such things. "They want me guys, I think you guys can slip while I feign surrender?" Jabez whispers to them, he didn't want to harm these guys.   
They must've had families, violence didn't solve everything. But, if he could just buy them time to rescue their friends. 

It just might work.   
"It's crazy, howbeit, soundly." Demogorgon thought his idea was improvised, however the execution was simple. "I can't abandon you, you're like my brother." Vamos drew out his sword, things were about to let loose.   
"Okay! I surrender!" Jabez stood in front of them, bringing appalled expressions on them. "Well, we better find your friends." Demogorgon skulked into the shadows, averting exposure as Aledran followed. 

'I hate this idea of ditching Jabez, but, if he knows what he's doing.' He shadowed after the two, once far from the group. They began to escort Jabez, they were just as surprised as his friends were. Nobody suspected that he would do such a thing. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but why did you surrender?" The overweight soldier focused directly at Jabez.  
"Because you're doing your jobs, fathoming how hard you all do it. I respect it. And if you wanted me, you already did." Jabez responded in a deep reply, wow, uh, dunno, feels kinda wrong to confine a guy like this. 

"It doesn't feel right, forsaking him?" Vamos' mind was blown, in a bad way. "Well, this is the nexus bone. Who knows how many soldiers there might've been." Demogorgon hardly showed any solicitude for Jabez's well being.   
"Yeah, but that doesn't mean we're ditching him." Aledran interjected, Demogorgon rolled his eyes.   
"Does he really matter that much to you people?" Demogorgon snarled, disliking the idea of helping him. 'Although, he did help me. I guess I should be more thankful..' He ruminated about earlier, why do things like this befall into Jabez? 

Being harshly discredited and abandoned, yet he can still brush those things off?  
"Of course, he's the reason why we shouldn't mope in our lives." Aledran said broadly, vividly in his subjectivity. "Reasonable." Demogorgon shuts his lips afterwards, the three should be able to fit in. 

They find themselves in a civilization, its far from where Iboet, Soasa and Nobuyoshi are. "Hmm..." Demogorgon anatomized the guards, denizens of the civilization. A few moments to absorb that, he became a natural in the group of demons.   
The two just mimicked his actions, its best follwing the brains here.  
But in strategy?  
Its better following Vamos in that. 

'I really owe that Jabez guy something, he did something for me.' He needed to keep that as an important note. 

 

"You're this inelegant to come down here?" Haunti glared violently at him, she sees him as her enemy. "He hasn't done anyth--" One of the guards were about to continue, 'til he automatically became like a still mannequin. "He has wronged, and sinned." Her will was utterly absolute, that nothing.   
Attempted to disobey her.   
"I'm a hero, and I don't want hard working soldiers involved in this. Please, dismiss them." Jabez didn't want another soldier negated of his will like that. "Its what makes you vulnerable, no? You don't want people being harmed, but you don't want them to die. Why be a hero when there are moral codes?" She descends the stairway, thuds echo in the structure. 

"Its never valid to erase someone of their rights to live!" Jabez instinctively answered her. "What about the person you failed to save? The Principal? Kit was such a good role model, until you failed him." She paused a few meters away from him, creating an authentic copy of their principal.   
"Haunting me isn't withering, no matter what you imply. A real hero decides to keep the good fight!" Jabez fought back in his words, she's simply disgusted by his words of valor. 

"Just because someone killed a person doesn't mean we should do the same thing. Its about thinking and knowing the outcome. Not brashly killing them! I know reality is a bent world, but changing other peoples' lives is already good." Jabez didn't want to pick a fight, but its bound to befall. If one is beset, the other must act, correct?   
"Will you stop nattling? All I heard was bosh. You destroyed my home, I'm here to bring it back. I see nothing but injustice from you."   
She demanded, that's a little cruel, don't you think? Its her own sole belief, but isn't that based on emotion. Jabez had objectivity down to its point. 

"!" Jabez is hit by her unperceived attack, unable to comprehend and grasp its true nature. Hit on the torso, he's still standing after that?!   
"He hasn't wronged you!" The female soldier stood infront of Jabez, fortifying him. "Mutiny is what I despise."   
What befell to her was the same thing that did with everything. 

"You took her right and purpose of being human? They worked for you, dedicated themselves to you." Jabez limned out in the congenial form. "And where are they?" The soldiers were no longer in place, like she sent them elsewhere.   
"I decide what transpires, not some usurper." She arose her hands, instantaneously changing the scenery on Jabez. 

Freefalling into whatever the heck he might find here. "Be prepared to be hit everywhere." Her voice echoed in the darkness, the darkness that welcomed Jabez.   
'A totality attack? Really? I'm supposed to-' Sharp pain hits him without a thing to touch him, his timelines didn't have time to realize that.   
Thereby making it an omnipresential attack, he wasn'r injured. Just alot of pain, circling his body. 

Of course, wherever you go and such can't be eluded. It can hit you ANYWHERE! He found a platform, falling flat on his chest. "Aww.. what's the matter? Couldn't dodge a bullet? Can't your indomitable will press you forward?" She laughed at him, he started picking himself up.   
"Yeah. Pretty much." He didn't care how much pain he felt, it might be overwhelming. Heck it bypassed his defenses no matter what he did.   
"Eugh." She snarled like a dog, his will was practically unsinkable! 

"Still, you aren't invulnerable. " She added. She knew he wasn't, he was just so damn tough.   
"But that doesn't mean I'll quit." His response made her want to resent him even MORE.   
"You don't say. Perhaps I shall use that against you, when I need to." She changed the whole dimension into the bird cage, the so called blonde was in.   
"You're hurt? Aren't you?" Agent watched him stand up once more, walking towards the bars. 

"I attune myself to it." 

They were in a room. "So, you're the Beginning?" Jabez whipped towards the being, she found it slightly impressive in his knowledge. "Yes, I am. I'm the cause of things in its beginnings. And what you tried to fight, was the Embodiment of will. Your will is more than hers. Spiritually, mentally and physically. Why did you let her get away with it?" She spoke in bookish knowledge, as if she knew him from head to toe.  
What might that be?   
She was right.  
Why did he let her do that to him. 

"I wasn't trying to fight her, rationale was my aim." He riposted, that quirked her. "What was your true aim? Why didn't you stop her right there? What is it that holds you back?" Agent wanted a clarified response.   
"My sense of morals, I didn't attack because she's the badguy. It's just, everyone had undertaken the worst scenarios. " He was making sense, he took this part of heroism seriously.   
"You can do incredible things , even reach greater heights than that. Do these morals hold you back?" She knew how much potential he had if he was a murderer, which he'll never become.   
"No, I do it because its the right thing!" Jabez saw it differently, he saw it as his strength.   
Vim and vigor. 

"And I'm stopping her one way or another!"


End file.
